Las Noches de Necrópolis
by Cinematografica Dragunov
Summary: 10 años después de graduarse, la pandilla de Monster High organiza una tarde de fiesta, recuerdos, baile y diversión. Sin embargo, alguien más tiene sus propios planes para ese mismo fin de semana, y se pondrán a prueba los valores de Abbey, quien debe cumplir con su misión; Spectra, que debe aclarar lo ocurrido con su familia; y Robecca, quien debe honrar el legado de su padre.
1. Pre: La Noche de los Colmillos Largos

**RENUNCIA: Monster High y todos sus personajes relacionados son propiedad de Mattel Inc. La presente obra se ha realizado únicamente con fines de entretenimiento. El resto de las marcas registradas, obras literarias, cinematográficas y de cualquier otra índole que aparezcan o sean referenciadas en esta obra son propiedad de sus respectivos titulares. Su aparición aquí es con el único propósito de enriquecer la trama.**

 **Los personajes originales, lugares y algunos dispositivos ficticios mencionados en esta obra son propiedad del autor, y sólo pueden ser usados bajo consentimiento previo por escrito. Para más detalles, consulte el perfil del autor.**

La noche cae fresca y serena en el puerto. Acabas de salir de la taquilla y ahora caminas entre una multitud de monstruos y humanos que avanzan sobre el muelle. El imponente acorazado _Cipactli_ descansa en sus amarras. Parece un palacio de acero, colmado de líneas de luces doradas y banderillas, y tatuado con murales prehispánicos. Junto a él se eleva un viejo edificio estilo art decó con una marquesina engalanada con el título del estreno de esta noche. Pasas entre la multitud saludando a los conocidos y reconocidos actores y personajes de la industria cinematográfica que, al igual que tú, han venido a ver una de las premieres más esperadas de la temporada. Subes por las escaleras al costado de la sala mirando tu boleto y comprobando que el número de tu reservación sea correcta. Una de las monstruitas te hace una seña y señala el asiento a su lado, tras lo cual pasas entre los asistentes, disculpándote, para finalmente tomar tu lugar. Draculaura te ofrece palomitas de maíz, y Clawdeen halaga el buen gusto de tu atuendo. Un hombre ataviado con un traje al estilo de los años 20's aparece sobre el escenario y hace una seña para pedir la atención del público.

— ¡Buenas noches, damas, caballeros y distinguidos miembros de la sociedad monstruosa! — anuncia con una voz sonora y musical. — Mi nombre es Mark Dragunov, y esta noche, es para mí todo un honor presentarles la tercera obra cinematográfica de la compañía. Fueron poco más de tres años de trabajo arduo, muchas horas sobre el teclado, tras la cámara y frente a los lentes, y estamos más que satisfechos con el resultado. Todo esto nos ha dejado grandes enseñanzas sobre el arte de escribir, y no podemos decir que nos quedemos con las manos vacías.

— La película es nuestra visión particular sobre el futuro de nuestras conocidas amigas y amigos de Monster High. — continúa. — Han pasado diez años ya desde que dejaron el instituto y zarparon a bordo del _Morgawr_ en el que sería el viaje de sus vidas. Desde entonces, el mundo ha girado muchas veces alrededor del Sol, y sus vidas han tomado caminos distintos, pero no separados. Y ahora, una década más tarde, han decidido reunirse una vez más en casa de Frankie para pasar un fin de semana de recuerdos. Sin embargo, no son las únicas que tienen planes para esa fecha. Abbey, Robecca y Spectra deberán forjarse como guerreras y enfrentar a uno de los enemigos más peligrosos que jamás antes hayan tenido que desafiar, y en el proceso descubrirán que no todo es lo que parece, y que muchas cosas están en juego.

— Bienvenidos sean una vez más a esta su casa, Cinematográfica Dragunov, y acompáñenme a esta aventura literaria. ¡Comenzamos!

Las luces se desvanecen lentamente, el telón se abre y en la pantalla aparecen los números de la cuenta regresiva: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

 _Todos los pueblos del mundo que han lidiado por la libertad han exterminado al fin a sus tiranos_

 **Simón Bolívar**

 **Preludio: La noche de los colmillos largos**

 _Ahora ¿qué posees del mundo?  
_ _¿Cómo posees desorden, desorden?  
_ _Ahora, en algún lugar entre el silencio sagrado,  
_ _Silencio sagrado y sueño.  
_ **Serj Tankian**

 **Bucarest, Rumanía, 20 de noviembre de 1951.** La tarde cae serena sobre los viejos edificios de la ciudad. El río Dambovita fluye tranquilo por entre la urbe como una colada saliendo del crisol. Los árboles del parque Cismigiu se mecen con la brisa otoñal y parecen prepararse para la venida del invierno.

Han pasado seis años desde que la Segunda Guerra Mundial terminó. Los americanos y su plan Marshall tratan de restablecer la derruida economía europea, mientras que los primeros esfuerzos de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania parecen comenzar a dar frutos. Algunos monstruos, aún algo temerosos, comienzan a salir a las calles al atardecer. Si bien al principio se optó por mantener en secreto a la Organización, pasados los dos primeros años se decidió llevarla a la luz pública para que sus objetivos ante la sociedad fueran más claros. Aun cuando los mayores se mostraban renuentes a las otras especies, los jóvenes parecían más dispuestos al cambio en la estructura social a favor de la igualdad y la cooperación.

Pero no todos los monstruos estaban contentos con el nuevo orden. Había algunos de ellos que eran conservadores fervientes. Pensaban que los monstruos eran superiores a los seres humanos y que los objetivos de la OTT eran un insulto a esa supremacía. Uno de los líderes conservadores más poderosos es don Tony Tattaglia[2], un lobo siciliano. Sus contactos comienzan entre los miembros de la Cosa Nostra y se extienden por varios de los círculos de la mafia y la política europeas. Era uno de los dirigentes europeos de la Hermandad hasta la fundación de la Organización, momento en que la dejó debido a la divergencia de sus ideas respecto a los principios de la nueva institución. Fundó su propio grupo de radicales conservadores para mantener sus influencias políticas dentro de la OTT, pero hasta ahora no ha conseguido lo que quiere.

Otro de los cabecillas conservadores es el general vampiro Sergei Vasiliev. De origen ucraniano, se había destacado como un gran estratega militar en las filas de la Hermandad, haciéndose notar sobre todo por su particularmente cruel trato hacia aquellos Cazadores que eran capturados por sus tropas. Fue expulsado de la Hermandad en 1891 por haber sido encontrado culpable del asesinato de una familia de humanos. Lo condenaron a morir bajo la luz del sol, pero nadie sabe cómo es que sigue vivo.

Esa tarde, en uno de los restaurantes más opulentos de la ciudad, don Tony Tattaglia protagoniza una cena con sus camaradas. La comida italiana llena los platos, el vino brilla en las copas y el humo de los habanos flota en el aire. La entrada de la sala privada es resguardada por dos sujetos de traje gris que portan subfusiles Thompson[3].

Afuera del restaurante, un convertible Mercedes Benz 300[4] de color negro se detiene junto a la banqueta. De él baja un ser alto y fornido, enfundado en un largo abrigo negro de estilo militar y acompañado de cuatro sujetos que bajan del otro auto que viene atrás. Los cinco entran al restaurante y cruzan rápidamente por entre las mesas, casi sin detenerse a mirar. Al llegar al fondo del área común, los escoltas de Tony los registran y les quitan los revólveres que portan.

— ¡Sergei! — dice un hombre de traje gris rayado desde atrás de la mesa, haciendo uso de un notable acento italiano — Pasa, pasa. Ya te estaba esperando.

— ¿Cómo van los negocios? — pregunta el vampiro con una ronca voz soviética.

— Muy bien, bastante bien. — responde el otro con una garganta vetusta y gastada por los años. — ¡Pero qué grosería! — exclama luego refiriéndose al mesero. — ¡Atiendan al general! ¡Tómenle la orden y tráiganle vino _per favore_!

— Gracias — dice él mientras el sirviente le llena la copa.

— Y dime ¿cuánta gente has logrado reunir? — pregunta don Tony.

— Unos setenta monstruos, de distintas especies.

— _Perfetto_ — exclama el lobo mientras prueba un bocado de su lasaña — Con eso alcanzará para cubrir a todo el Consejo.

— ¿Ya están listos los pases de entrada?

— Desde luego. Tus monstruos estarán completamente cubiertos. Ya compré a la guardia del turno. Será una operación limpia.

— Bien, entonces no se diga más — finalizó el general — Esa noche los humanos aprenderán quién manda.

— Por la Legión — dijo don Tony extendiendo su copa para un brindis.

— Por la Legión — respondió Sergei con la suya.

 **II**

 **Cluj Napoca, 24 de noviembre.** Tal y como lo habían acordado cuatro días antes, don Tony y el general Vasiliev prepararon a sus tropas fuera del Castillo de Dracula. Por entre la multitud de políticos y militares que se han congregado para el cambio de Secretarios Generales, un grupo de hombres de traje negro y guantes rojos en las manos se cuela al recinto.

Adentro, la muchedumbre se arremolina para ingresar al Gran Salón donde se llevará a cabo el acto solemne. Uno a uno, los monstruos más importantes de todo el mundo van tomando sus asientos. Luego de un breve discurso de introducción de parte del secretario Dracula, el Dr. Antoine Van Helsing, secretario humano de la Organización, da inicio a la ceremonia convocando a sus sucesores.

Un hombre de facciones africanas y un monstruo marino de aspecto tropical suben al estrado. En el medio del mismo hay un atril sobre el que se abre el Libro de los Tratados de Transilvania. Los dos sujetos, parados uno a cada lado del pedestal, colocan su mano derecha sobre las páginas y alzan la izquierda en señal de juramento. El conde entonces comienza su discurso:

— Caballeros: ¿protestáis guardar y hacer guardar los principios de libertad, igualdad y fraternidad que los Tratados de Transilvania procuran para todos los seres racionales de este mundo?

— ¡Sí, protesto! — responden los dos hombres al unísono.

Esta vez, la palabra la toma el ahora ex secretario Van Helsing:

— Si así lo hicieres, que la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional os lo premie; y si no, que os lo demande.

Terminado el juramento, Dracula y Van Helsing bajan cada uno por su lado del estrado. Desde atrás de la multitud se escucha un disparo y el Dr. Antoine se derrumba sobre las escaleras con su saco manchado de rojo. Al mismo tiempo, todos los presentes son inmovilizados por los monstruos de guantes rojos.

— ¡Nadie se mueva! — gritó el general Vasiliev mientras con un revólver encañonaba al nuevo secretario humano.

— ¡ _Buona notte_ a todos! — dice el lobo siciliano avanzando por entre la conmocionada multitud. — Tal vez algunos de ustedes ya no me recuerden, pero para refrescarles la memoria permítanme presentarme: — y subió al estrado seguido de dos lobos armados con subfusiles — _Io_ soy Tony Tattaglia, padrino de los Legionarios de la Luna Azul.

Abajo, los pocos monstruos que no habían sido subyugados por los asaltantes no sabían si escapar o no, pues o bien podrían acribillarlos en su intento, o acabar con los humanos en represalia por ello. El general finalmente se adelantó sin soltar al hombre ni al arma.

— ¡Escúchenme bien, miserables humanos! — gritó hacia la multitud. — Esta noche, los Legionarios hemos venido a reclamar algo que siempre debió ser nuestro. La igualdad es inadmisible. Ustedes no son más que carnada para nosotros, alimento para nuestras tropas y nuestra guerra ¡y así siempre será!

En ese momento, un reducido grupo de monstruos armados y uniformados con la indumentaria del Ejército de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania irrumpió en el auditorio.

— ¡Ríndete Vasiliev! — exclamó el teniente comandante del pelotón que acababa de entrar. — ¡Estás rodeado!

— ¡No! Ustedes son los que están rodeados — le respondió Tony.

Los agentes de la Guardia, los que se suponía que debían cuidar del castillo esa noche, apuntaron sus fusiles a los sujetos que amenazaban a Tattaglia. El teniente comenzó entonces a sentir la presión y tomó la que pudo haber sido la decisión más importante de su carrera: haló del gatillo de su arma y le dio de lleno al hombro derecho de Vasiliev. Éste cayó hacia atrás y soltó a su presa, quien salió corriendo tras el escenario junto con Dracula y el nuevo secretario monstruo.

— _¡Ucciderli tutti! —_ gritó Tony antes de salir corriendo.

El tiroteo comenzó. Afuera, las tropas de la OTT intentaban entrar en el castillo, mientras que la guardia corrupta y los mafiosos oponían resistencia. Tras cinco horas de que los sonidos de los disparos desgarraran la quietud de la noche, la trifulca finalmente acabó. El saldo: poco más de cien personas muertas, entre legionarios, guardias corruptos, funcionarios de la Organización que quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado, y algunos cuantos militares de la OTT.

Mientras los mafiosos restantes, los guardias y el resto de los agresores eran arrestados, un equipo de lobos encontró a Tony apenas a unos pocos kilómetros entre las colinas. Por otro lado, no había rastro alguno del general Sergei ni de dos de sus secuaces.

Seis meses después de los enfrentamientos, Tattaglia fue juzgado y condenado a cadena perpetua por crímenes de terrorismo, conspiración, perturbación de la paz y tráfico de influencias, entre otros. Murió en 1985, a sus noventa y seis años de edad. De Sergei no se volvió a saber nada hasta dentro de un año, cuando los investigadores militares de la Organización encontraron su cuerpo cerca una iglesia.

Durante las décadas siguientes, los acontecimientos de esa fecha serían recordados como la Noche de los Colmillos Largos debido a que la mayoría de las víctimas civiles fueron humanas, asesinados a sangre fría por los Legionarios de la Luna Azul.

 **Cía. Cinematográfica Dragunov  
** Presenta:

Una producción de:  
 **Filmadora Nacional de Costas del Cráneo**

En colaboración con:  
 **Industrial Nightmare Studios LTD**

 **Abbey Bominable  
** **Spectra Vondergeist  
** **Robecca Steam**

En:

" **Las Noches de Necrópolis"  
** Una película de Mark R Dragunov

Con:  
 **Rochelle Goyle  
** **Jinafire Long  
** **Dana Jones  
** **Ignysse Flamel  
** **Mick Thlan  
** **Micka Thlan**

Supervisión musical:  
 **Operetta Leroux**

Dirección de fotografía:  
 **Honey Swamp**

Producción ejecutiva:  
 **Elissabat von Vamp**

Escrita y dirigida por:  
 **Mark R Dragunov**

Distribuida por:  
 **Fanfiction. Net**

Imagen de portada:  
 **Brendan Hoffman  
** _Protestas en la Plaza de la Independiencia de Kiev, Ucrania, febrero de 2014_

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El título de este preludio hace referencia a un suceso histórico conocido como La Noche de los Cuchillos Largos (** _ **Nacht der langen Messer**_ **en alemán). Dichos acontecimientos ocurrieron entre el 30 de junio y el 2 de julio de 1934 en Alemania, cuando el régimen nazi llevó a cabo una serie de asesinatos políticos. También se le conoce como "Operación Colibrí". Se estima que murieron al menos 85 personas durante la purga.**

 **2.-"Tattaglia" es el apellido de una de las familias mafiosas que aparecen en la novela** _ **El Padrino**_ **(1969) del escritor ítalo-estadounidense Mario Puzo (1920-1999).**

 **3.-El Thompson es un subfusil estadounidense calibre .45 ACP, diseñado por John T. Thompson en 1919. El arma adquirió mala fama durante la época de la Prohibición. Se le veía habitualmente en los medios de la época, siendo usado tanto por los agentes de las fuerzas policiales como por los criminales.**

 **4.-Los Mercedes Benz Tipo 300 fueron los más grandes y prestigiosos modelos de autos fabricados por la compañía alemana durante los 50's. Análogos de la moderna Clase S, los autos Tipo 300 fueron elegantes, potentes, exclusivos y caros.**

 **5.-Banda sonora original: Toxicity,** System of a Down, _Toxicity._

 **Reviews and comments are welcome in English too!**


	2. Cap 1: El secreto del pescador

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 1: El secreto del pescador**

 _La ignorancia es la madre de todos los crímenes.  
_ **Honoré de Balzac**

 **Océano Pacífico Norte, 380 km al noroeste de las Islas Revillagigedo, México. Enero de 2023.** Es una mañana aparentemente tranquila, pero una leve tensión parece flotar en el ambiente, oculta por la sal de la atmósfera marina. Un pequeño barco pesquero, el _Estrella_ , navega sereno sobre las aguas verdes del Pacífico, apenas fuera de los límites marítimos de México. A bordo van unos cuantos hombres que hacen cualquier otra cosa, menos pescar. Uno de ellos se acerca al hombre del timón y le dice:

— Estamos fuera capitán.

— Muy bien. — responde éste con nerviosismo. — Dile a Andrés que tome los binoculares y revise muy bien el horizonte.

El otro hombre asiente y sale a cubierta con un estuche en la mano. Ambos sujetos vigilan el mar parados sobre el puente. Unos momentos más tarde, uno de ellos divisa un punto sobre la línea azul: una fina aguja marina clavada en el cielo, apenas visible.

— Oye Luis — dice el hombre de los prismáticos — mira esto.

— A ver — dice el otro dejando su cerveza en el piso.

El sujeto mira a través de los gemelos y observa un delgado tubo de hierro que sobresale del agua. En ese instante, una especie de onda expansiva detona justo en la base de aquel pilar y se convierte en una ola que avanza rápidamente. Para cuando la onda llega al _Estrella_ , éste se sacude violentamente de lado a lado, lanzando a los dos hombres sobre la cubierta. El estruendo que acompaña a la ola hace explotar los vidrios del puente del barco e inutiliza todos sus sistemas electrónicos con la eficacia de un pulso electromagnético.

— El motor se apagó capitán — dice un marinero al llegar a la timonera.

— Tampoco hay electricidad, capi — informa otro de ellos — No sirve el sonar, el radio ni las luces. Yo no sé qué fue esa chingadera, pero estamos totalmente apagados.

— Tú, enciende el motor ¡Pero ya cabrón! — ordena el capitán. — y tú ve con él, ayúdale.

Mientras tanto, Luis y Andrés, que vigilan con los binoculares, miran de nuevo al horizonte en busca de aquella aguja, pero no la encuentran por ningún lado. Momentáneamente uno de ellos se asoma por la borda y ve algo extraño en el mar.

— Capitán — dice Andrés al entrar — será mejor que venga a ver esto.

El jefe lo sigue y todos se ponen a observar el agua por la borda del barco. Una gran cantidad de burbujas salen de debajo, como si estuvieran varados justo sobre un volcán submarino. Un gran estruendo hidráulico parecido al de una catarata comienza a escucharse, acompañado de más burbujas.

— Mierda… — susurra el capitán al recordar los rumores. Sus hombres lo miran desconcertados.

Antes de que pueda pronunciar palabra alguna, una gran torre de acero emerge de las profundidades del mar como una orca al ataque. La estructura está flanqueada por varias armas, antenas de radar y máquinas; todo decorado con unos murales grises tan característicos que no los encontrarán en ningún otro navío militar del mundo. Frente a la torre se encuentran dos gigantescos caparazones de metal con tres cañones cada uno, apuntando al cielo como las espinas del pez león. Una gran fuerza levanta al pequeño _Estrella_ por encima del agua, haciendo que se voltee sobre su costado. Mientras el mar continúa escurriendo de la cubierta del navío, un puñado de marinos armados y encapuchados sale de una de las escotillas y rodea completamente al pequeño pesquero que yace volcado sobre la cubierta de proa del acorazado.

— ¡Están rodeados! — grita uno de los soldados con una voz extraña. — ¡Abandonen su nave y salgan con las manos en alto!

El capitán del pesquero y sus hombres salen de su nave, malheridos por la volcadura, y hacen lo que los marinos les piden. El capitán alza la vista y divisa la enorme bandera negra ondeando en uno de los mástiles. En ese momento se da cuenta de que han venido a buscarlo.

Unas botas de combate estremecen las planchas metálicas negras que se extienden por toda la cubierta. Están amarradas con agujetas blancas, y las lleva un hombre ataviado con un uniforme militar de camuflaje digital azul igual que el del resto de los marinos. Los oficiales se apartan ante la poderosa presencia de su comandante, que destila salitre por la frente y exhala pólvora a través de su nariz aguileña. Sus casi dos metros de estatura lo elevan por encima de la mayoría de los monstruos, y su porte recio termina por disminuir a cualquiera que se lo encuentre. Su córnea derecha es un globo blanquecino, y su pupila izquierda está rodeada de un disco de tezontle rojo. Una cicatriz parte en dos su ceja derecha y baja hasta su pómulo, posiblemente hecha de la misma manera que las cataratas. El fiero rostro del marino parece ser el de una figurilla de fino barro cocido por los rayos del sol, aunque se ve bastante más joven que el de un oficial de su rango. No obstante, como en muchos casos entre los monstruos, tal vez sean sólo apariencias.

El capitán del _Estrella_ reconoce de inmediato el ojo lechoso y la cicatriz de aquel rostro al instante. Él mismo le ha pedido favores a ese hombre, pero la situación de hoy deja en claro que el encuentro no será tan pacífico.

— Sólo cinco hombres, señor — dice uno de los marineros.

— Muy bien maestre — responde el oficial con voz grave y autoritaria — Registren el barco y aseguren a la tripulación. — y luego agrega, mirando al pescador con sorna. — El capitán es mi invitado.

— Sí señor.

Los cuatro miembros de la tripulación son esposados y llevados a la baranda, mientras que su jefe acompaña al comandante al interior del acorazado. Adentro éstos últimos ingresan a una sala débilmente iluminada. En el centro del cuarto hay una mesa con unos documentos y un par de sillas.

— Toma asiento por favor, Arthur — ordena el oficial al tiempo que recorre la silla para que dos de sus hombres sienten al invitado — Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El pescador se estira sobre la mesa, toma el vasito de vidrio lleno de un líquido dorado que está junto a los papeles y engulle todo su contenido de un solo trago.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Mick? — responde el hombre dejando el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa. — Perdón, — se endereza en la silla — quise decir, "vicealmirante."

— Podrías comenzar explicándome esto — le dice él mientras le extiende los documentos.

El capitán del pesquero los examina con cuidado. Es una orden de aprehensión expedida por la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales[1] para un tal Arturo González Piedra.

— Una orden de arresto en mi contra por el asesinato de tres tritones — dice el pescador leyendo la carta — ¿y qué más quieres que te diga?

— Quiero oír tu versión de la historia, — dice Mick acercándole una grabadora — si no es mucha molestia.

— ¿Y qué me gano yo con eso?

— Puedo ayudarte, aunque no esperes que te consiga el perdón. Quizá pueda disminuirte la condena.

El pescador mira al vicealmirante. Hace algunos años él tuvo problemas con la OTT debido a que se introdujo a un territorio propiedad de un monstruo marino. Mick le consiguió un buen abogado y el juicio salió bien librado para ambas partes. El pescador sabe que la justicia ya está tras sus huellas, y es muy probable que el oficial ya tenga conocimiento de toda la situación. Finalmente decide que no tiene nada que perder y comienza:

— Cada que salía de pesca, cuando volvía al puerto, esos tres cabrones aparecían y se robaban toda mi carga. Cada vez que eso pasaba tenía a mi mujer molestándome porque no había dinero para comer, teníamos que pagar la escuela de los chamacos y las deudas de la casa. Hasta que un día me cansé. Fui a hablar con El Jefe y me dijo que él me ayudaría. Me mandó a tres de sus chacales y nos embarcamos a cazarlos. Hicimos lo de costumbre: recogimos las redes y volvimos a casa. Cuando ellos aparecieron los dejamos que subieran al barco. Queríamos que creyeran que éramos suyos de nuevo; y entonces los emboscamos. Luis hizo cantar el cuerno[2] y quedaron sobre la cubierta. Dejamos sus cuerpos como alimento para tiburones. Esos hijos de la chingada no volverían a robarse mi pesca nunca más.

Para cuando el capitán termina el relato, el vicealmirante sonríe maliciosamente. No parece muy complacido con la historia.

— Ay Arthur — dice Mick moviendo la cabeza — ¿y por qué no me buscaste como la otra vez? Sabes que te habríamos ayudado con eso.

— Porque tú y tus burócratas se tardaron demasiado la última vez.

— No exageres. Claramente fuimos más rápidos que los tribunales mexicanos, y sabes que no miento.

En ese momento, dos hombres del mar con piel azul y escamosa entran y dejan un extraño paquete sobre la mesa. El bulto está envuelto en cinta adhesiva de color café y tiene el tamaño aproximado de un ladrillo. Otro hombre trae una caja con latas de refresco con la leyenda "Sustituto de sangre vampírico"; un par de tubos de ensaye llenos de un líquido color rojo y una tableta con fotografías.

El vicealmirante se pone de pie al ver los objetos sobre la mesa. Saca una navaja de su bolsillo y la clava en el paquete café, haciéndole una rajadura. Acto seguido introduce el índice derecho en la abertura y lo saca cubierto de un fino polvo blanco. Mick se lleva el dedo a la nariz para olfatearlo y luego prueba con su lengua el contenido del ladrillo de cinta. Cuando detecta el sabor característico de la coca, mira directamente al pescador con ojos furibundos. Voltea después hacia la tableta, pasa los dedos sobre la pantalla para revisar las fotos y finalmente le echa un vistazo al resto de los objetos que sus marinos han traído a la mesa.

— ¿Sabes qué significa esto, Arthur? — pregunta Mick con sarcasmo.

El pescador mira al monstruo, temblando y con la cara llena de sudor. Aquel se le acerca y lo toma amistosamente por la espalda como a un camarada al que se está a punto de regañarle. El capitán del _Estrella_ puede sentir el aliento volcánico del militar quemándole la oreja.

— Que ya te cargó la chingada — le dice el comandante en voz baja justo antes de estrellarle la cara contra la mesa de metal.

Dos hombres toman al pescador y lo levantan de la silla con la nariz sangrando. Mick manda a sus otros dos marinos a que retiren todas las cosas de encima de la mesa. Los monstruos forcejean con el hombre hasta ponerlo encima del mueble. Uno de ellos toma su pistola y se la pone en la cabeza, mientras que el otro le rompe la camisa y le deja el abdomen descubierto.

— Te di mi confianza, — dice Mick mientras camina alrededor de la mesa — te ayudé con tu familia y tu gente; y mira lo que me haces ¡¿Así es como me pagas?!

El almirante saca de su cintura una extraña daga cuya hoja parece haber sido forjada en dos materiales: obsidiana y oro. Éstos forman cada una de las dos mitades en que se divide la navaja desde su base hasta los treinta y cinco centímetros de filo que hay antes de llegar a su penetrante punta. En el mango, donde la hoja se une con la empuñadura, está engastado un peculiar símbolo que consta de una espiral en el centro con cuatro figuras geométricas que parecen los perfiles de pirámides escalonadas. De cada una de estas cuatro siluetas emerge un par de formas que recuerdan a los juncos de los ríos. La empuñadura está decorada con dos serpientes, una dorada y otra negra, que juntan sus dos cabezas en el extremo inferior del arma.

— Más te vale que me digas todo, Arthur: — dice Mick mientras la hoja de la daga comienza a brillar hasta ponerse al rojo vivo — las drogas, la sangre, los cuerpos, todo. Quiero saberlo y más vale que empieces a hablar.

El pescador mira al marino y su puñal. Conoce perfectamente lo que se dice del vicealmirante Thlan en la Marina acerca de su personalidad y sus "métodos poco ortodoxos" para la investigación y las misiones. Sabe que debe cooperar.

— La droga es de los sinaloenses. — dice con voz temblorosa. — Uno de los trabajadores de don Goyo me contactó luego del incidente y me dijo que me pagarían diez millones de dólares por llevarles dos toneladas. Pero me dieron sólo cinco; la otra mitad me la pagarían al entregar la carga, cerca de Los Ángeles.

— Bien, ¿y qué hay de las armas?

— No sé para quien son. — replica con la cabeza chorreante de sudor helado.

— Arthur… — dice Mick acercando el cuchillo a la piel del hombre.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — chilla el pescador cuando el comandante toca su piel con la punta del arma, levantando una espiral gaseosa. — Eran para un lobo. No recuerdo su nombre. Las iba a entregar después de las drogas, junto con los cuerpos congelados y la sangre.

— ¡¿Para quién eran?!

— ¡No lo recuerdo! Solo sé que tenía un apellido europeo. Tal vez francés o italiano.

— Tattaglia… — insiste el almirante — ¿dónde las ibas a entregar?

— No lo sé. — replica el pescador sin dejar de mirar al cuchillo y sintiendo el ardor en su estómago. — Ellos me iban a contactar después de entregar las drogas.

— ¿No lo sabes?

— No, no quisieron decírmelo cuando las recogí.

— ¿Dónde las recogiste?

— En San Blas.

— ¿Seguro que no sabes dónde sería la entrega?

— Seguro.

Mick se lleva la mano a la frente y medita la situación durante unos segundos que para el hombre sobre la mesa se arrastran como horas. Tras una larga deliberación, les ordena a sus marinos que lo suelten

— Está bien, compadre, lo voy a dejar ir. — apunta el vicealmirante enfundando de nuevo el cuchillo en su cintura.

El hombre se incorpora sobre la mesa con dos quemaduras en el estómago. Mira al comandante del navío como si éste acabara de decir un verdadero disparate. Éste, por su parte, desenfunda la pistola que lleva en la pernera.

—Entonces ¿ya no me necesita? — dice al tiempo que se abrocha los pocos botones que le quedaron luego del interrogatorio.

—Sí, ya te vas. — replica Mick al quitarle el seguro a su arma. — ¡Pero al otro mundo!

El disparo entra directo entre las cejas del pescador, haciendo que se desplome sobre la mesa. Mick guarda el arma y les hace unas señas a sus monstruos para que retiren el cuerpo y limpien la sala.

— Estos hombres. — dice el comandante del barco al dejar la sala. — ¿Hasta cuándo van a aprender? Dígame, maestre ¿cuántos más tendrán que morir?

— Supongo más de los que creemos, mi almirante. — replica el marinero.

Mick sale del castillaje del barco y camina por la cubierta rumbo al _Estrella_ , que yace volcado sobre la proa del mítico _Cipactli_ , el último acorazado en servicio en el mundo. Antes la nave respondía al nombre de _IJN Yamato_ , y navegó para la Armada Imperial Japonesa desde 1941 y hasta que fue hundido al norte de la Isla de Okinawa el 7 de abril de 1945. En agosto de ese año el buque fue reflotado y se le asignó su nuevo nombre. La Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania fue fundada a sobre su cubierta el 26 de abril del año siguiente, lo que lo convierte no sólo en el primer navío de la Armada, sino también en el barco más antiguo de toda la flota. Con 268m de eslora, 39m de manga, un desplazamiento de 78 mil toneladas a plena carga y nueve cañones de 460mm, — además de otra multitud de armas y sensores — el _Cipactli_ fue el terror de los Cazadores durante los años de la Guerrilla, y ahora inspira respeto y admiración a lo largo y ancho del Pacífico.

— Informe — le ordena el vicealmirante a uno de sus hombres al acercarse al naufragio.

— Encontramos varias cosas, señor: — dice un hombre lobo mientras observa a los otros marineros sacar los paquetes de dentro de la embarcación — una tonelada de cocaína, doscientos kilos de cristal, veinte armas largas, unos cincuenta cargadores llenos, dos galones de veinte litros de sangre y un pallet de fórmula hemática. Hay cinco maletines con dólares, pero no sabemos cuántos son.

— Está bien muchachos, gracias. — les dice Mick a sus marinos haciéndoles una seña para que se retiren. — ¿Y el resto de la tripulación?

— Fueron a echarse un farito[3], mi almirante.

— Perfecto. Gracias, cabo. — y luego se dirige al otro oficial. — Repartan el dinero entre las familias, maestre. Esos niños no tienen por qué pagar por los pecados de sus padres.

El maestre se retira a la orden se su comandante, llevándose consigo dos maletines negros. El _Cipactli_ se sumerge parcialmente y el _Estrella_ es devuelto al agua junto con su capitán y su tripulación. Cuando el pesquero está a distancia segura, Mick toma un radio y ordena algo. Exactamente después, una potente explosión destruye al _Estrella_ y lo convierte en una carroza fúnebre submarina.

Con el incidente del pesquero, salen a flote varias interrogantes para Mick. Mario Tattaglia, hijo de Tony Tattaglia, el lobo responsable de la matanza de la Noche de los Colmillos Largos, se encuentra prófugo desde hace cuatro años. Se escapó de la Prisión El Infiernillo, cerca de las Revillagigedo. La DIDP le sigue las pistas de cerca, pero el siciliano sabe muy bien dónde esconderse. Por ahora.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales es una dependencia de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania creada luego de los atentados al pueblo craneano de Cabo Tormenta en julio de 2013. Sus objetivos son el investigar y resolver casos de crímenes entre monstruos y humanos y entre los monstruos mismos. Su jurisdicción abarca todos los países afiliados a la Organización.**

 **2.-El AK-47 es un fusil de asalto soviético de calibre 7.62mm diseñado en 1942 por Mijaíl Kalashnikov. Convertido en el rifle oficial de la URSS entre 1947 y 1978, actualmente es el arma de fuego más utilizada del mundo. Debido a su característico cargador curvo, en México se le conoce como "cuerno de chivo". Se trata de una de las armas más usadas por el crimen organizado de ese país.**

 **3.-Referencia a la frase del habla popular mexicana "chupar faros". Ésta es un eufemismo usado para referirse a la muerte, y se cree que se originó en la época de la Revolución Mexicana. Cuando una persona iba a ser fusilada, generalmente se le permitía fumar último cigarrillo que casi siempre era de la marca "Faros", por ser una de las más baratas y comercializadas de aquella época.**

 **Er Deivi:** aquí tienes el segundo capítulo!

 **Capítulos nuevos los lunes, miércoles y viernes!**

 **En un futuro, la clasificación de esta obra podría cambiar de _T_ a _M_ , para que si acaso no la encuentran en la sección principal, modifiquen sus filtros de búsqueda en la parte de arriba de la página.**

 **English spoken: reviews, messages and friends are welcome!**


	3. Cap 2: La luz blanca

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 2: La luz blanca**

 _Vida nueva reemplazándonos a todos, cambiando esta fábula en que vivimos  
_ _No nos necesitan más aquí, así que ¿a dónde vamos?  
_ _¿Tomarás un viaje esta noche, siguiéndome más allá de las barreras de la muerte?  
_ _Pero chica ¿y si no hay vida eterna?  
_ **M. Shadows**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 18 de febrero de 2023.** A media tarde, el ajetreo urbano de la capital parece comenzar a desvanecerse. Los niños ya han salido de sus escuelas y ahora juegan juntos en los parques de la ciudad. Las lanchas de los pescadores descansan junto al muelle mientras éstos guardan la captura del día en canastas. Fondeados en la bahía, varios buques mercantes esperan su turno para entrar a puerto a dejar su preciosa carga. En el Bulevar de los Sueños Rotos, la arteria principal de la ciudad, monstruos de distintas especies disfrutan de la tarde, el sol y la brisa. Los vampiros llevan grandes lentes de sol, velos y ropajes para protegerse de la luz, mientras que los oceánicos pasean en ligeras vestimentas de playa.

Los emparejamientos entre distintas especies se han vuelto cada vez más frecuentes en las últimas décadas conforme se van rompiendo y olvidando los viejos estereotipos y paradigmas. Este cambio en la ideología ha dado lugar a monstruos híbridos nuevos e interesantes, resultado de la mezcla de distintas líneas genéticas. Sin embargo, hay otros que prefieren buscar el amor entre su misma raza. Los cambios sociales siempre tienen la particularidad de ser lentos, pero al final terminan aceptándose.

En un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, una pareja disfruta de una comida romántica. Él lleva una camisa abotonada en color azul, pantalones formales grises y zapatos negros. Su apariencia fantasmal se denota por su piel índigo y su cabello gris y lacio. La chica, por su parte, lleva un vestido azul purpúreo con lunares negros y detalles de cadenas, con más eslabones cayendo desde su hombro izquierdo. Su largo cabello violáceo está atado en una coleta y cae recto por su espalda. Las zapatillas son moradas y un par de pequeños moños rojos abrazan sus muñecas, junto con un grillete plateado. El blanco níveo de su piel ectoplasmática se desvanece en sus extremidades hasta dejar sus manos traslúcidas como la niebla. Sus ojos lucen como un par de ópalos de agua cuyas pestañas los convierten en joyas finas engastadas en un rostro que recuerda a los de las muñecas de porcelana.[1]

— Por nosotros — dice él al brindar con su copa.

— Y por la pequeña Luna, — responde ella haciendo tintinear la suya — y su nueva familia.

Como policías investigadores de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales, Spectra Vondergeist y Billy Phaidin han resuelto varios crímenes juntos. Ella trabajó por tres años en una agencia de noticias estadounidense antes de decidirse a cursar criminología. Cuando terminó sus estudios la asignaron como pareja de Billy, lo que le sentó de maravilla. Él, por su parte, siempre había querido pertenecer a la policía investigadora, así que la recién creada División fue una oportunidad perfecta para él.

Apenas hace unos días acababan de cerrar uno de los casos más complicados de sus carreras. La División los envió como agentes especiales a colaborar en la resolución de un incidente de secuestro en México, cosa que puso a prueba sus habilidades. Las víctimas eran un matrimonio de edad mediana que residía en la ciudad de Colima, en el estado mexicano del mismo nombre. Las primeras indagaciones indicaron que se trataba de dos lobos árticos canadienses que trabajaban en uno de los ranchos limoneros de la región. Él se llamaba Jacques Leclercq y era el gerente administrador del negocio; mientras que su esposa, Allison Diderot, fungía como su asistente. Tenían una pequeña lobita de cuatro años llamada Luna, orgullo de los dos. Al parecer los secuestradores creyeron que los Leclercq eran los dueños legítimos de la propiedad, pero la realidad era que sólo trabajaban llevando la administración y la contabilidad de la empresa.

Todo comenzó la tarde del lunes 27 de febrero. Mientras salían de un negocio de venta de fertilizantes y agroquímicos, una camioneta se estacionó junto a ellos y del interior salieron cuatro hombres armados y encapuchados. Los delincuentes los subieron al vehículo y huyeron del lugar. Horas más tarde llegó la llamada a la casa de uno de los amigos del Sr Jacques: tres millones de pesos[2] al término de la semana, o los matarían a los dos.

En un principio la justicia mexicana llevó el caso, pero cuando se supo que los secuestrados eran hombres lobo, se tuvo que traspasar la investigación a la OTT. Las negociaciones continuaron su curso, pero los secuestradores no cedieron ni un centavo en el pago del rescate. Encontrar el lugar donde estaban las víctimas estaba resultando muy difícil, ya que los delincuentes al parecer se estaban atrincherando en un lugar perdido en la sierra.

Al final la tardanza en las negociaciones y las dificultades de la investigación cobraron su precio: al día siguiente del final del plazo para el pago del rescate fueron encontrados dos cuerpos en una de las huertas del rancho. Billy y Spectra acudieron al lugar del crimen y corroboraron sus sospechas: aquellos eran los cadáveres de las víctimas.

A partir de ese momento dejó de ser un caso de secuestro para convertirse en uno de homicidio. Spectra rastreó las llamadas de los secuestradores hasta las cercanías de un pequeño pueblo llamado Zapotitlán de Vadillo. Un juez de la OTT expidió una orden de cateo contra una de las residencias campestres cercanas al pueblo, pero la policía local impidió el paso de los agentes de la DIDP argumentando que se necesitaba una orden del gobierno mexicano para que los dejaran entrar.

Para cuando ésta llegó, ya había acontecido otro incidente en aquella casa de campo. Los lugareños refirieron haber escuchado disparos y gritos durante la noche, además de ruidos extraños. Cuando la pareja de detectives fantasmas entró al lugar encontraron cinco cuerpos humanos con múltiples huellas de violencia y unas extrañas heridas en el pecho. A los cadáveres se les había extirpado el corazón y con la sangre se había escrito "Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere" en una de las paredes del lugar. Las pruebas forenses determinaron que los difuntos eran precisamente los integrantes de una de las bandas de secuestradores que operaban en la región. Al principio se creyó que se trataba de una venganza por el rapto y asesinato de los Leclercq; pero dado que no se pudo comprobar que estos últimos tuviesen vínculos con algún grupo delictivo, se optó más bien por la hipótesis de un posible enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales.

Más tarde se comprobó que efectivamente los que murieron en aquella casa de campo eran la banda que secuestró y asesinó a los Leclercq. Con esto las autoridades mexicanas consideraron cerrado el asunto y le aseguraron a la OTT que continuarían las investigaciones respecto a la muerte de aquellos delincuentes. Esto último puso a la DIDP fuera del caso.

El dejar un crimen sin resolver no era lo común para Spectra y Billy, pero las órdenes eran claras y había que acatarlas. El volver a Costas del Cráneo sin haber concluido las investigaciones le resultó aún más difícil a ella, pues ahora la hija de los Leclercq, Luna, había perdido a su única familia en México. Los agentes lograron quedarse apenas el suficiente tiempo como para saber el destino final de la niña: estaría bajo la custodia de unos amigos de sus padres, aquellos que recibieron la fatídica llamada de parte de los secuestradores. No había nadie en el resto de su familia que se pudiese hacer cargo de ella. Sus abuelos sufrían de demencia senil y enfermedades crónicas que exigían cuidados las veinticuatro horas del día, y sus papás no tenían hermanos con los que ella pudiese vivir. La Organización se encargó de arreglar los documentos y ahora Luna tendría una nueva familia.

Pero no eran solamente crímenes los acertijos que Billy había resuelto en aquellos últimos años. Él era un fantasma y al igual que todos ellos alguna vez tuvo una vida normal, y una muerte trágica. Billy y su familia habían desaparecido durante el ataque del huracán Camille al pequeño pueblo norteamericano de Luisiana donde vivían. El ciclón fue el más intenso de la temporada de 1969. Impactó cerca de la desembocadura del río Misisipi el 17 de agosto de ese año, causando daños catastróficos que sumaron un total de 1.42 mil millones de USD. Se estima que mató a un total de 259 personas, entre ellos la familia Phaidin. Convertido en un alma en pena desde que la tormenta atacó su hogar, Billy no había podido saber nada de ellos desde aquella fatídica noche.

Durante muchos años se había dedicado a llevar una no-vida de fantasma, hasta que el deseo de saber el destino final de su familia clavó una espina en su corazón. Luego de ingresar a la DIDP se puso a investigar el caso de la desaparición de su familia durante el meteoro. Billy no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ellos hubieran muerto también con el huracán, pues nunca había visto sus fantasmas.

Luego de años de investigación finalmente descubrió que sus cuerpos habían sido hallados cerca del pueblo donde vivían. Como en aquel entonces no habían sido identificados, todos ellos fueron enterrados en una fosa común. Con el apoyo de la OTT, Billy logró la exhumación e identificación de los restos de su familia con una prueba de ADN ectoplásmico. Los exámenes fueron contundentes: había encontrado a sus seres queridos.

Los expedientes de la Organización contenían información acerca de la vida de fantasmas de ellos. Efectivamente perecieron en la tormenta y fueron atendidos por el Programa de Liberación Fantasmal de la OTT, que los ayuda a seguir su camino al Otro Lado. Su familia ya había cruzado.

Luego de sepultar formalmente los restos de los suyos, e incluso su propio cuerpo, Billy comenzó su proceso de Resolución. Spectra siempre estuvo ahí con él, ayudándolo a sobrellevar todo aquel duelo; y ahora que estaba listo para irse, quiso darle a ella el mejor día de su vida.

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, Billy la despertó con un beso y el desayuno en la cama. Ambos viven juntos y están formalmente casados desde hace un par de años. Luego de dar una caminata por el Castillo Rojo y el Museo de la Hermandad, Billy la llevó a comer a su restaurante espectral favorito, para finalizar el día viendo la puesta de sol en el Puerto Viejo.

Los dos fantasmas flotan tranquilamente tomados de la mano por el bulevar. Ni por un solo segundo puede Billy dejar de mirar al viento jugar con el cabello de Spectra. Y entonces algo mágico sucede. Ella comienza a sentir cómo el peso de su compañero la hace bajar lentamente hasta dejarla parada sobre el concreto agrietado de la banqueta. Mira a su esposo detenidamente y se da cuenta de que él ha recuperado su aspecto humano: la luz ya no lo atraviesa, es tangible de nuevo y su piel pálida ha recuperado su vivo color. Ya no es más un fantasma, un alma en pena: ha sido liberado de las cadenas que lo tenían atorado en el mundo de los vivos. Ese grillete que él siempre llevó en su tobillo izquierdo se quiebra y se degrada tan rápidamente que en cuestión de segundos se convierte en una nube de polvo rojizo que se desvanece por completo en el aire salado de la bahía.

— Definitivamente éste ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi otra vida — le dice ella con un beso.

— ¿Ah sí? — responde él. — ¿y cuáles han sido los otros?

— El de nuestra boda, y cuando te conocí en Monster High.

Billy se acerca de nuevo a besarla mientras avanzan caminando por el Muelle Viejo del centro de la ciudad.

— Esta es una de las cosas que más voy a extrañar de ti — le dice él al soltar la caricia de sus labios.

— No quisiera que te fueras, — comenta Spectra — pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre. Sé que estás cansado y que debo dejarte partir.

— No estés triste, mi dulce. — la reconforta Billy en un abrazo. — Muy pronto tú también cruzarás y entonces estaremos juntos por el resto de la eternidad, tal y como lo juramos el día de nuestra boda.

— ¿Vendrás por mi cuando esté lista? — le pregunta ella con un hilo de voz que tiembla como la cuerda de un violín.

— Claro que sí, alma mía. Claro que sí.

Y Billy vuelve a besarla como pocas veces antes lo ha hecho. Sabe perfectamente que no la verá en mucho tiempo, así que quiere conservar cada partícula de su esencia en sus recuerdos. Spectra se desprende de él tras unos minutos y comienza a cantarle "Seize the Day" de Avenged Sevenfold; aquella canción que Billy le dedicó el día de su boda:

" _I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
_ _I can move on with you around  
_ _I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
_ _I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
_ _We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you"_

Billy escucha su voz y queda igual de hechizado que el primer día que la oyó. Es verdad que Spectra no es la mejor cantante del mundo, pero para él suena aún mejor que Sarah Brightman. Decide entonces acompañarla con otra estrofa, para prolongar el momento:

" _Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in.  
_ _No longer needed here, so where do we go?  
_ _Will you take a journey tonight; follow me past the walls of death?  
_ _But girl, what if there is no eternal life?"_

La canción termina y ella lo abraza como nunca antes lo ha hecho. No quiere, pero debe dejarlo irse. Es lo que se hace con los seres queridos que fallecen: se les deja partir para que ellos continúen con su camino mientras nosotros intentamos reconstruir el nuestro.

— Estaré cuidándote y esperándote desde el Otro Lado — le responde él mientras le aparta el cabello de la frente.

— Y yo también aguardaré tu regreso — le dice ella con un par de lágrimas ectoplásmicas floreciendo en sus ojos. — Siempre lo haré. Cuídate mucho amor, que si te pasa algo me muero; otra vez.

— Tú también cuídate. — le dice él en una última caricia, recogiendo las gotas cristalinas de sus mejillas como queriéndolas conservar igual que a un par de diamantes. — Te enviaré un ángel desde allá para que te ayude a encontrar tu propio camino, y cuando estés lista volveré por ti para continuar este beso.

— Jamás voy a olvidarte — dice la quebrada voz de Spectra en su intento final por estirar aquel momento.

— Ni yo a ti, mi dulce. — dice Billy por última vez. — Te veré en la Otra Vida

— _Ich liebe dich._ [3] — susurra la fantasma.

— Yo también te amo. — responde él. — Siempre lo haré.

Y después se va caminando hacia la luz blanca que ha estado viendo desde hace unos cuantos días. Sin querer soltar su mano, Spectra lo acompaña hasta el final del muelle. Cuando llega al borde, él continúa su andar como si hubiese un camino invisible más allá, flotando sobre el mar. La chica siente cómo una barrera incorpórea la detiene justo al final del malecón, como si éste tuviese un barandal de cristal que le impidiera seguir adelante. Y en el instante más mágico que ella jamás verá, el cuerpo de Billy comienza a brillar y a desvanecerse en hojuelas de luz que se van volando sobre las tranquilas aguas de la ensenada como las semillas de un diente de león al viento.

— ¿Qué le pasó a ese muchacho mami? — pregunta una niñita de agua que fue testigo de toda la escena.

— Era un fantasma, mi amor. — le explica su madre con infinita paciencia. — Ha alcanzado su Resolución y ahora va camino al cielo. Se ha convertido en un espíritu libre.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con su novia? — dice la pequeña al contemplar los hilos de plata en el rostro de la chica que pasa flotando junto a ellos. — Se va a quedar muy triste.

— Así es. — contesta la mujer mirando a la muchacha alejarse y sintiendo un poco su dolor. — Por eso ahora ella tiene que trabajar muy duro para alcanzar su Resolución y reunirse con él en el Otro Lado, para que vuelvan a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

— ¿Y eso me va a pasar a mí?

— Sí mi amor. — concluye la mujer con un suspiro y tomándola entre sus brazos. — A ti, a mí y a todos los que estamos en este mundo. Todos tendremos el mismo final, pero no te preocupes. No nos iremos sino hasta dentro de muchos años, cuando ya hayamos cumplido nuestro propósito de vida.

Como una nube errante en medio de un cielo azul, Spectra flota por encima de la rivera del malecón, sobre las lanchas de los pescadores y las piedras del rompeolas. Ella no puede ver la Luz Blanca, lo que significa que aún no es su tiempo. Debe solucionar el rompecabezas de su Resolución para poder reunirse de nuevo con el amor de sus vidas, pero sabe que no será fácil hacer encajar las piezas.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El atuendo con el que aparece Spectra en este capítulo es aquel que luce en la línea** _ **Dot Dead Gorgeous**_ **, lanzada por Mattel en julio de 2012.**

 **2.-El peso es la moneda nacional de México y de algunos otros países de Latinoamérica.**

 **3.-"Te amo" en alemán.**

 **English spoken: comments, messages and friends are very welcome!**


	4. Cap 3: La dulce vida

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 3: La dulce vida**

 _De nuevo de negro.  
_ _Yo golpeo el saco.  
_ _He estado mucho tiempo ausente y estoy contento de estar de regreso.  
_ **Angus Young**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, lunes 2 de octubre de 2023.** En la zona industrial de la ciudad, la vida es como los negocios: agitada y rápida. Las grandes factorías se expanden entre las calles y las avenidas, mientras los oficinistas y obreros de su interior trabajan arduamente. El tráfico en las calles fluye velozmente como la sangre de un deportista, con los autos corriendo para llegar a su destino. Los camiones tapan la vista en las aceras, esperando su turno para entrar a las bodegas y las fábricas para dejar las materias primas y llevarse productos terminados.

En una de las esquinas un flamante Tesla modelo S[1] espera su turno para avanzar. El semáforo cambia su luz y el auto arranca silenciosamente. Dos cuadras más adelante gira a la derecha, avanza media cuadra y entra al estacionamiento de un edificio mediano. El coche se detiene en una de las plazas de estacionamiento y de él baja una joven de cabello en luces blancas y negras. Un par de tornillos se sujetan a su cuello, mientras que las costuras y grapas mantienen unido al resto de su cuerpo. Su piel verde como el liquen va enfundada en un traje ejecutivo negro con líneas verticales grises al estilo de los años 30. Un ojo azul y uno verde voltean a ver al auto para activar la alarma al tiempo que el ascensor se abre.

Pisos arriba, la mujer entra en las oficinas con el teléfono celular en la oreja. Inmediatamente es abordada por una de las secretarias, quien parece tener un recado de un importante cliente de la empresa. La chica entra a su oficina y la secretaria continúa la lista de pendientes para ese día.

— También llamó el ingeniero Smith de la planta eléctrica. — le explica la asistente. — Dijo que quería hablar con usted sobre el proyecto de expansión.

— Hazle una cita para las cinco de la tarde. — responde la mujer de la cicatriz en la mejilla. — Dile que ya tenemos listo su prototipo del nuevo generador.

— Muy bien señorita Stein. Lo anotaré para las cinco. Eso es todo. Con su permiso.

— Gracias Lily.

La mujer se sienta detrás del escritorio y enciende su computadora. Como dueña y directora general de la Stein & Yelps Co. Frankie tiene muchas cosas que hacer ese día: revisar la contabilidad, checar los nuevos proyectos, atender a algunos cuantos clientes, entre otras cosas. Se recibió como ingeniera eléctrica por la UCC en 2017, y obtuvo su maestría en electrónica tres años después. Ella y Ghoulia fundaron juntas la empresa cuando egresaron de la facultad. Como proyecto de tesis para su titulación ambas hicieron equipo y presentaron un revolucionario concepto de batería orgánica que basaba su diseño en los mecanismos electroquímicos que almacenan y generan energía en el cuerpo de Frankie. El proyecto tuvo tal éxito que la Universidad de Costas del Cráneo, su alma máter, les entregó el Premio Científico a la Juventud. El gobierno, por su parte, les otorgó un incentivo económico para comenzar la producción de su modelo bajo el programa Jóvenes Emprendedores. Fue así que nació la Stein & Yelps Co, una de las compañías más importantes del ramo de la electricidad en el Protectorado y el resto del mundo.

Gracias a la inventiva de Ghoulia y la visión empresarial de Frankie, la compañía ha crecido a un ritmo frenético desde su fundación, y actualmente fabrica todo tipo de insumos para la industria eléctrica: cables, conectores, celdas solares, células de combustible, baterías recargables de cualquier tamaño, motores y generadores para aplicaciones varias. Proporcionan también servicios de asesoría técnica para instalaciones eléctricas, redes y sistemas eléctricos de potencia, proyectos de generación de energía, iluminación, mantenimiento y algunos otros. El próximo año tienen planeado lanzar la división biomédica de la compañía.

Ese día, de entre los muchos asuntos importantes que Frankie debe atender, hay uno muy especial. La chica termina de leer el correo electrónico del día y se levanta de su escritorio. Sale de su oficina, atraviesa el área de las secretarias y toma el ascensor. Cuando éste llega al último piso del edificio, sale, cruza un pasillo y se detiene frente a una puerta que dice: "Laboratorio de Células de Combustible[2]. Sólo personal autorizado". Desliza su tarjeta por el lector y entra a la habitación.

Adentro, el lugar está lleno de extraños instrumentos tecnológicos. Hay un par de refrigeradores llenos de muestras y químicos. Una regadera grande, un lavaojos y una tarja se ubican en una esquina, mientras que por la ventana se miran las aguas de la bahía detrás de los techos de los edificios. En el centro del laboratorio está una mesa de acero inoxidable. Un extraño dispositivo del que salen cables y mangueras descansa sobre ella. Las lámparas fluorescentes iluminan todo el recinto y los tubos de ensayo se acomodan en una rejilla.

En un extremo de la mesa, una mujer de piel gris ceniza y largo cabello azul mira por un microscopio. La curvatura de su espalda y la curiosa postura de sus brazos harían que cualquiera pensara en una enfermedad nerviosa, pero a ella se le ve bastante cómoda. Es parte de su naturaleza zombi. Sus manos sostienen delicadamente una muestra de un material delgado y transparente, mientras que sus luminosos ojos azules observan cuidadosamente a través del microscopio y de un par de anteojos de aumento con diseño _vintage_. La muestra que yace sobre el portaobjetos es la membrana de una célula de combustible, uno de los nuevos desarrollos de la empresa. Como jefa del Departamento de Investigación Científica, la doctora Ghoulia Yelps ha contribuido con varias mejoras tecnológicas en la rama de la electroquímica. Sus inventos han ampliado la gama de productos de la empresa y la han impulsado hacia nuevos horizontes a un ritmo frenético. En su currículum están: ingeniería química, maestría en ciencias en electroquímica y doctorado en ciencia de materiales, además de ser catedrática de la prestigiosa Facultad de Ciencias Químicas de la UCC. Y además, como co-fundadora de la compañía, es dueña de la mitad del negocio.

— Buenos días Ghoulia — dice ella recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta — ¿Cómo vas con la nueva membrana?

La chica le responde con un sonido gutural al tiempo que le entrega un tablón con unas hojas.

— Vaya — dice la chica de los tornillos eléctricos, leyendo los resultados — Están mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Ghoulia asiente con la cabeza mientras acomoda la muestra dentro de una caja de vidrio. Frankie le devuelve las hojas y continúa:

— Oye, te quería decir: ya voy a llamarles a los muchachos para avisarles de la reunión del día catorce ¿me puedes prestar la lista de los teléfonos?

La doctora se levanta de su silla, va hasta uno de los anaqueles y saca una libreta de uno de los cajones. Abre el cuaderno en una página específica y se lo da a Frankie.

— Gracias Ghoulia — dice ella al ver los conocidos nombres de la lista — Te la devuelvo cuando termine.

Frankie regresa a su oficina. Luego de salir del ascensor cruza el área común de las secretarias y se detiene frente a la puerta contigua a la suya apenas el instante necesario para saludar a quien está dentro: un zombi de piel azul y cabello índigo que viste traje ejecutivo y trabaja arduamente tras una computadora.

— Buenos días Mo — dice Frankie, recibiendo un alarido gutural como respuesta.

"Lic. Sloman Mortavich, Finanzas" se lee en la puerta de aquella oficina. Después de egresar de Monster High, el chico zombi ingresó a la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas de la UCC. Se recibió como licenciado administrador de empresas y ayudó a Frankie y Ghoulia a arrancar su negocio, quedándose finalmente con el puesto de vicepresidente ejecutivo de la empresa. Se casó con la chica zombi en 2020 y ahora ambos viven en un lujoso apartamento cerca de la Zona Hotelera de la ciudad.

Luego de saludar a Slo Mo, Frankie entra en su oficina. Le echa un vistazo al prototipo de batería orgánica que las hiciera ganar el concurso de ciencias en la facultad, y luego se dedica a marcar el primer número de la lista que le prestara Ghoulia.

 **II**

Es un día agitado en el Complejo Deportivo Universitario. Con el torneo de baloncesto en marcha, el revuelo es especialmente fuerte en el estadio sede del evento. Dentro transcurren los últimos minutos del duelo por el pase a las finales entre las Calaveras de la UCC y los Muertos de la UDN. Los nombres de los equipos son sólo eso, ya que en realidad están integrados por monstruos de distintas especies.

Es el último minuto. Quien anote el siguiente punto se lleva el partido y jugará contra los Oscuros de Isla Cuervos. En una rápida jugada, dos de los Calaveras se pasan el balón rápidamente por entre los jugadores del equipo contrario. Cuando uno de ellos queda bloqueado hace un último pase a su compañero.

El otro jugador, con el dorsal 7 y el apellido "Wolf", toma el balón y se precipita por entre los últimos intentos de defensa de los Muertos. En un despliegue de habilidad increíble, el lobo lanza la pelota con tremenda precisión, haciéndola impactar directo en la canasta. Justo un segundo después, la sirena marca el final del encuentro.

— ¡Clawd Wolf ha anotado el último punto! — anuncia el comentarista. — ¡Las Calaveras se van a las finales!

El confeti y las ovaciones al equipo llueven desde la tribuna. Los jugadores festejan y se felicitan unos a otros, cargando a Clawd por haber anotado el punto decisivo. Mientras el equipo carga al héroe que los salvara en el último minuto, éste no puede apartar la vista de un sitio especial en las gradas.

Ahí están parados sus padres, dos lobos como él. Al lado de ellos está su hermana: una mujer lobo de cabello ondulado y largo hasta la cintura que lleva varios pendientes en sus orejas. Sus ojos dorados lo acompañan en su victoria, y sus manos aplauden festivamente. La chica luce un atuendo de su propia colección: blusa en estampado _animal print_ de rayas rosas sobre negro con destellos plateados, falda morada con fondo en tul negro, cinturón con estoperoles dorados, sandalias de plataforma con correas moradas hasta cerca de las rodillas, calcetas en color salmón que llegan más arriba aún, y una chaqueta de piel negra con puños morados y un detalle de piel con pelo en el cuello. Un collar grueso con aplicaciones metálicas doradas y un dije de piedra de fantasía morada complementan los dos aretes que lleva en cada oreja.

Y hay alguien más en esa tribuna. Una vampira de piel rosada que aplaude vigorosamente. Su baja estatura por poco y le impide ver por encima de las cabezas del resto de los asistentes al encuentro. Un pequeño corazón está posado junto a una radiante sonrisa retocada por dos colmillos tan blancos como la cerámica fina. Las luces rosáceas de su cabello combinan perfectamente con el iris violeta de sus ojos, que parecen estar a punto de fundirse de emoción. Los numerosos holanes de su atuendo estilo victoriano se mueven al compás de su regocijo. No todos los días ves a tu esposo ganar la semifinal del campeonato universitario de baloncesto.

Clawdeen y Draculaura estudiaron juntas la carrera de Diseño en la UCC. Cuando egresaron lograron establecer su propia línea de ropa, joyería y accesorios: Vampire & Wolf Co. Sus colecciones causan furor cada temporada, llenando pasarelas y estantes por igual. Llegaron a tener tanto éxito que incluso los normies comenzaron a entrar a sus tiendas. Ese año era el segundo en el que la casa de modas lanzaba una línea exclusivamente orientada al público humano. El próximo año tienen pensado lanzar una línea de calzado. Su planta de producción industrial está en el Cabo y tienen galerías en Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Cd. de México, Madrid, Cluj Napoca, París, Londres, Berlín, Moscú, Tokio y Beijing.

La loba cursó una maestría en administración de negocios en la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas de la UCC para ayudarse con la fábrica. Draculaura, por su parte, tiene un diplomado en diseño industrial, además de ser muy afecta a la literatura. Ha escrito un libro de cuentos, un poemario y dos novelas. Éstas últimas le valieron algunas invitaciones a dar unas cuantas conferencias en distintas ferias literarias de alrededor del mundo.

Los cuatro monstruos van a encontrarse con Clawd a la salida de los vestidores. Él sale a recibirlos con el uniforme deportivo blanco y una maleta negra con el escudo del equipo de la universidad. Draculaura se adelanta y salta hacia su amado, quien la recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Felicidades amor! — le dice ella con un beso.

— Gracias colmillita. — responde él levantándola del suelo y dejando caer la maleta. — Sabes que por ti soy capaz de hacer todo esto.

— ¡Felicidades Clawd! — dicen las dos hermanas mientras se acercan a festejar con él junto con sus padres.

— Gracias. No hubiera podido hacerlo sin su apoyo.

El resto de los jugadores están con sus respectivas familias. Clawd y Lala ya empiezan a pensar en formar la suya propia. Con tres años de matrimonio los padres de él ya comienzan a preguntarles cuándo va a llegar el primer nieto. Draculaura se limita a sonreírles nerviosamente y responder que "será a su debido tiempo". Terminadas las felicitaciones y los festejos deportivos, Draculaura, Clawd y su familia se dirigen al estacionamiento.

— Amor — dice la vampira dirigiéndose al lobo — ¿no tienes hambre?

— Sí — contesta él — Y más aún con un juego como el de hoy.

— ¿Y si vamos a ése restaurante vegano al que me llevaste la otra vez, el que está cerca del Mercado de los Náufragos?

— Me parece perfecto, — apunta él — pero preferiría que primero fuéramos a la casa para darme una ducha rápida. Apesto como un lobo después de una cacería en luna llena.

— Ok, pero te apresuras, — dice ella entre risas al tiempo que saca el auto del cajón de estacionamiento y enfila hacia la salida — porque ya me llegó el hambre desde hace rato.

— Draculaura ¿te sientes bien? — pregunta él discretamente mientras el Wolffswagen[3] Beetle en el que viajan se incorpora al tráfico. — Últimamente has estado un poco más exigente con la comida.

— ¿Ah sí? — responde ella tratando de evadir la pregunta. — Qué raro, porque la cena de ayer me pareció muy buena a pesar de que fue sólo pan árabe, verduras y té verde.

— No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. — aclara él con todo el tacto que su cansancio le permite. — Sólo digo que ha aumentado un poco tu apetito. Lo cual no es para nada malo, aclaro. — dice con el tono de quien ha tocado uno de los cables de una bomba de relojería.

— Sí… bueno… es que, no sé. Es extraño. — dice ella con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz; una cantidad tan pequeña que los oídos de Clawd, cansados por los gritos de la multitud en el estadio, no la alcanzan a detectar. — Es como si él me pidiera más comida.

— ¿Quién? — pregunta el lobo totalmente desconcertado por aquella respuesta.

— Mi estómago. — contesta rápidamente Lala, llevándose las manos al vientre y buscando una ruta de escape lejos del tema. — Últimamente me da más hambre. No sé muy bien porqué. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Clawd le dedica una mirada de sospecha a su esposa. Esta es la primera vez en años que una de sus conversaciones se vuelve un poco rara. Le sorprende que Lala no armara un drama con su comentario del apetito, aunque también es cierto que ella ya no es aquella adolescente cuyos sentimientos fueron heridos por unas inocentes escaleras para el casillero. Clawd sabe que algo está pasando, pero el agotamiento le impide levantar más dudas. Ganar el pase a las finales del Campeonato Nacional Universitario de Baloncesto deja a cualquier monstruo exhausto física y mentalmente. "Quizás no sea nada" piensa el lobo al dejar pasar por completo todo el asunto. Draculaura, por su parte, exhala un leve suspiro de alivio al ver que su esposo se da por vencido. "Todavía no es hora, amor." piensa justo antes de que su teléfono celular comience a sonar dentro de su bolso. "Llamada de: Frankie Stein" se lee en la pantalla.

 **III**

El día no es menos ajetreado entre los muelles del puerto. Las enormes grúas manejan las numerosas cargas de los mercantes; los pesqueros dejan la captura del día en las factorías y las bestias grises de la Armada miran vigilantes la bahía. En uno de los muelles de la terminal, uno de los buques de investigación de la OTT descansa de su último viaje.

Por el amarradero camina un monstruo de piel escamada y verdosa con una aleta dorsal que va desde su frente, cruza toda su cabeza y termina a la mitad de su espalda. Lleva pantalones cortos estilo surf, una playera negra con el dibujo del esqueleto de un pez, sandalias y una especie de collarín respirador en su cuello. El hombre acuático se detiene frente al barco científico y sube a bordo por las escaleras.

El chico camina por el costado del barco hasta llegar al castillo de proa[4]. En ese lugar, una mujer acuática de cabello rubio sostiene, con unas manos que tienen membranas traslúcidas entre los dedos, a una cría de dragón marino. Los ojos verdes como los sargazos miran al monstruito como una madre a su crío. El rostro de la chica está salpicado de pecas de la misma manera en que la brisa oceánica baña las rocas de los acantilados. La criatura se acomoda entre sus brazos como un bebé, tomando líquido nutritivo del biberón que ella le da.

— Lagoona — dice el hombre acuático extendiéndole una bolsa — Te traje tus galletas.

— Gracias Gil — contesta la chica — Guárdamelas un poco ¿quieres? Primero tengo que terminar con este pequeñín.

El monstruo de agua dulce se agacha un poco para observar al crío.

— Sí que tienes hambre ¿eh, amiguito? — dice acariciándole la aleta dorsal.

— Pobrecillo — dice Lagoona al verlo beber de la botella — Quién sabe cuántos días pasó en el mar encerrado en ese contenedor.

— Seguro la Marina ya está tras los responsables.

El pequeño dragón marino que descansa en los brazos de Lagoona fue encontrado flotando dentro de una caja en un bote salvavidas. Los oficiales de la Armada dijeron que lo más probable era que una tormenta o la madre del dragoncito destruyeran el barco de sus captores. Ahora el crío está a cargo de Lagoona hasta que llegue el equipo que lo trasladará hasta el acuario de Cabo Calavera, donde será cuidado hasta que esté listo para su liberación.

Gil y Lagoona llevan ya varios años de noviazgo. Al principio los padres de él no estaban muy complacidos con su elección, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a respetar a la chica. Si bien todavía hay muchos monstruos que tienen ideas conservadoras respecto al amor y los emparejamientos, el cambio de ideología que la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania ha promovido ha hecho que el ser racista ya no esté bien visto entre la sociedad.

Apenas dos semanas atrás él le hizo la pregunta que toda novia enamorada desea escuchar. Gil llevó a Lagoona a la playa y la retó a nadar hasta el Cabo Sur de la bahía. Cuando llegaron ahí bajaron hasta una caverna submarina en donde él había escondido algo en un pequeño cofre. Ella lo abrió y encontró aquel tesoro de amor que él le había hecho: un anillo de oro con una auténtica perla en lugar del diamante, tradicional entre los monstruos marinos. Todo había sucedido tal y como ella lo había soñado aquel lejano día de su adolescencia durante una clase de cálculo diferencial. Lagoona inmediatamente dijo que sí, que compartiría con él el resto de su vida.

Después de la preparatoria Lagoona y Gil estudiaron juntos en la Facultad de Ciencias Biológicas de la UCC. Ella tomó la carrera de biología marina, mientras que Gil tomó como su especialidad el área de aguas interiores. Tiempo después ella cursó maestría y doctorado en biología de la conservación, mientras que él tomó un posgrado en hidrometeorología. Ambos entraron a trabajar a la División de Investigación y Conservación Ambiental de la OTT, pasando a formar parte de la tripulación del buque de investigación _MNS Poseidón_ [5].

Quince minutos más tarde una camioneta se detiene en el muelle frente al barco. Dos hombres pez bajan de ella cargando un tanque con paredes de vidrio parecido a una pecera. Suben por la escalera del barco y llegan hasta donde está Lagoona con el monstruito, que ahora duerme plácidamente en su regazo. La chica marina lo levanta con cuidado y lo deposita dentro de la pecera como una madre a su bebé.

— Cuídenlo bien. — indica ella al verlo dormir bajo el agua. — No lo agiten mucho, acaba de comer.

— No se preocupe doctora. — dice uno de los hombres del acuario. — Estará en buenas manos.

— Y gracias por avisarnos. — dice el otro. — Pueden venir a visitarlo cuando quieran.

— Gracias. — responde la chica. — Y por favor no dejen de informarme cuando programen la fecha de su liberación.

— Claro que sí doctora. Nosotros le notificamos.

Y los dos hombres se llevan al pequeño dragón dentro de la caja de vidrio. Lagoona siente en ese momento la vibración de su teléfono celular y lo saca de su bolsillo para contestar. Es una llamada de Frankie. "Seguro me llama para lo de la reunión de ex alumnos" piensa mientras se lleva el móvil al oído.

 **IV**

En el Castillo Rojo se prepara un acontecimiento importante. En el Patio de los Espinos las empleadas y edecanes preparan la gran mesa que recibirá a los miembros del Comité Diplomático de la Organización. Van a reunirse en una sesión ordinaria de planeación para los siguientes meses.

En una de las oficinas, una mujer de rasgos árabes prepara un informe. La estancia está llena de objetos traídos del medio oriente: estatuillas, vasijas, jarrones, espejos, objetos de cuidado personal, alhajeros y un sinnúmero de antigüedades adornan los estantes del lugar.

La mujer de piel dorada como las arenas del Sahara revisa un puñado de hojas. La envuelve un vestido blanco con acentos dorados y diseños árabes, con unos cuantos vendajes ceñidos a su pantorrilla. Su cabello castaño y negro con pinceladas de oro cae recto por su espalda; dos ojos azules como las aguas claras del Nilo engalanan un rostro cuya piel lo hace lucir forrado en oro, con una joya engastada sobre su pómulo izquierdo. Su expresión es regia y altiva, pero al mismo tiempo ceremoniosa y formal. Cuando la mujer termina de revisar los papeles, llama a su secretaria.

— ¡July!

— ¿Sí, señorita DeNile?

— Llévale estas hojas al licenciado. — le ordena entregándole los escritos. — Dile que ya está listo su discurso.

— Sí señorita — dice la secretaria al retirarse.

Cleo DeNile, como era de esperarse, ascendió rápidamente en la escalera política de la OTT. Había estudiado la carrera de Diseño en la UCC junto a Clawdeen y Draculaura, y se recibió con honores de la facultad; pero a diferencia de ellas, Cleo no ejerció su profesión. Apenas egresó de la universidad, su padre la introdujo en el mundo de la política al darle un cargo menor dentro de la Organización. Poco a poco ha ido subiendo escalones y actualmente tiene un importante puesto en el Comité Diplomático. Para ayudarse con su nueva profesión volvió a la universidad y ahora cursa la Licenciatura en Ciencias Políticas en la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la UCC.

Luego de dar un rápido vistazo a su atuendo para comprobar que es adecuado para la ocasión y para ella, la chica sale al Patio de los Espinos a supervisar el trabajo de las edecanes con la ambientación y los muebles para la reunión. Estaba indicándoles cómo acomodar el arreglo floral de la mesa del presídium cuando su teléfono celular sonó dentro del bolsillo oculto de su vestido. Mira la pantalla del aparato y se da cuenta de que es una llamada de Frankie. "Seguro ya tiene fecha y todo para la fiesta de ex alumnos" piensa al contestar el móvil.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El Tesla Modelo S es un sedán fabricado por Tesla Motors desde el 2012. Se trata de un auto completamente eléctrico, con una autonomía de 257 km y una aceleración de 0 a 100 km/h en 6.5 segundos.**

 **2.-Una célula de combustible es un dispositivo electroquímico de conversión de energía similar a una batería, pero se diferencia de esta última en que está diseñada para permitir el reabastecimiento continuo de los reactivos consumidos. Normalmente operan con una fuente externa de combustible (casi siempre hidrógeno) y oxígeno. Han ganado importancia en los últimos años debido a que son una de las fuentes de energía alternativas ante una posible crisis del petróleo, además de que son de cero emisiones.**

 **3.-** _ **Wolffswagen**_ **es un juego de palabras que hace referencia a la marca alemana de autos Volkswagen. El nombre original de la marca se traduce del alemán como "automóvil del pueblo", por lo que este juego de palabras se traduciría burdamente como "automóvil de los lobos".**

 **4.-Se denomina castillo de proa a la parte de la superestructura de un barco que se eleva sobre la cubierta principal en el extremo de proa. Es decir, sobre parte delantera del barco. La cubierta sobre ella se denomina cubierta del castillo.**

 **5.-El** _ **MNS Poseidón RV-015**_ **es un buque de investigación científica de la OTT operado por la Marina. A diferencia del resto de los buques de la Armada, cuyos nombres son precedidos por las siglas "MS" (** _ **MS Cipactli**_ **por ejemplo), las iniciales que acompañan al nombre del** _ **Poseidón**_ **son "MNS", es decir "Monster Navy Ship". Estas siglas denotan que aunque el barco pertenece a la Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania, éste es operado por personal civil, no lleva armas a bordo y por tanto no puede ser considerado como blanco de importancia militar en caso de guerra. Un ataque en contra del mismo sería considerado un crimen. Sus medidas son 71m de eslora, 17m de manga, 6m de calado y 4,000 t de desplazamiento. Su diseño está basado en el buque** _ **RV Marcus Langseth**_ **operado por el Observatorio Terrestre Lamoth-Doherty de la Universidad de Columbia**

 **6.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Back in Black** , AC/DC, _Back in Black_

 **Er Deivi:** sí se quién es Porter, pero para cuando escribí ese capítulo (que debió ser por allá a principios del 2014) creo que él todavía no aparecía en Monster High. Consideré el incluirlo cuando me di cuenta de su existencia, pero para la manera en cómo está construida la historia, no pude. No funcionaría igual, ya verás por qué.

 **English spoken: comments, messages and friends are welcome!**


	5. Cap 4: Sólo con invitación

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 4: Sólo con invitación**

 _Esa sinfonola en la esquina tocando mi canción favorita a todo volumen  
_ _Las noches se están volviendo más cálidas, no tardará mucho.  
_ _No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el verano venga  
_ _Ahora que los chicos están aquí otra vez.  
_ **Phil Lynott**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, martes 3 de octubre de 2023.** Cada martes, entre las doce del mediodía y las dos de la tarde, los radioescuchas de la capital sintonizan sus aparatos para atender el programa "Los Sonidos del Corazón" del 96.7 de la FM. La estación transmite desde un edificio pequeño cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Dentro de la cabina de radio, dos mujeres conducen el programa. Una de ellas lleva un atuendo al estilo _pin-up_ de los cincuenta. Un falda roja y estrecha, medias, una blusa blanca con encajes y un patrón de adornos musicales y zapatillas blancas estilo claqué. El cabello va en color rojo intenso y peinado al estilo _rockabilly_. Su piel de color lavanda va adornada con una escarificación de diseños musicales que comienza en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, baja por el cuello y se ramifica hacia el brazo y el costado de su espalda. Uno de sus ojos de amatista va adornado con una especie de antifaz negro cuyo diseño recuerda a una nota musical que parece derretirse, mientras que el otro queda enmarcado en sombra de tonos violetas.

La otra chica luce un vestido en dos piezas: falda corta en tela estampada con diseños de nubes y flechas y encaje negro en los bordes; y top sin mangas en color rosa con un cinturón de cadenas negras con hebilla en forma de corazón. Sus zapatillas son negras con adornos de más corazones blancos, con calcetas de encaje hasta las rodillas. Sus manos, elegantes y delicadas como flabelos de plumas de avestruz, están adornadas por un anillo en forma de arco y flecha y un brazal de arquería. Su piel tiene la suavidad y luz de la porcelana de Meissen, y en sus pómulos florece un sutil tinte rosáceo. Sus ojos azules son como dos joyas de aguamarina que calmarían hasta la más temible de las fieras; y el diminuto corazón que adorna sus labios parece latir con cada palabra y exhalación. Las ondas rosadas de su cabello apenas llegan a tocar sus hombros, y están parcialmente acomodadas en una trenza cuya forma recuerda a los cardioides. Un par de alas de hueso sobresalen de su espalda, y aunque no parecen aptas para el vuelo, le dan un aspecto de bello ángel misterioso[1].

—Bien, Cabo Calavera — anuncia la chica de la máscara musical — eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por acompañarnos y nos vemos la próxima semana aquí en el 96.7 de la FM.

— Pero antes de irnos vamos a dejarles la frase del día: — dice la muchacha del anillo de arco y flecha — "Amar no es solamente querer, es sobretodo comprender" de Françoise Sagan. Se las dejamos para que la reflexionen y los acompañe en el resto de este bonito martes. Muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana aquí en "Los Sonidos del Corazón".

El letrero de "AL AIRE" apaga su luz y las dos chicas se levantan para salir de la cabina. Se despiden del resto del personal de la estación y salen a la calle rumbo al estacionamiento.

CA Cupid y Operetta dirigen uno de los programas de radio más escuchados del cuadrante. En él, Cupid da consejos acerca del amor y los amigos, mientras que Operetta se encarga de la música: romántica, principalmente rock, pop y algo de jazz.

Cupid es egresada de la carrera de Medicina de la UCC, con su especialidad en la Psiquiatría, aunque también tiene también amplia experiencia en el campo de la Psicología. Dedica su vida principalmente a "reparar corazones rotos" y es investigadora del Departamento de Neurociencias del Hospital General de Las Agujas. Su actual línea de investigación intenta descubrir el origen del desbalance de neurotransmisores que afecta a sus pacientes con problemas emocionales, entre ellos a Mick Thlan. Nadie sabe cómo es que él accedió a darle un par de muestras de sangre y asistir a algunas consultas, pues nunca antes había querido tratarse, muy a pesar de los consejos de su hermana.

Operetta, por su parte, vive en el mundo de la música y el arte. Es una de las sopranos mejor pagadas y más afamadas del mundo de los monstruos. Se dedica también al modelaje, la fotografía y tiene pensado incursionar en la actuación, tanto en el teatro como en el cine. Estudió en el Conservatorio Nacional del Protectorado y ha hecho algunas cuantas giras con la Orquesta Sinfónica Nacional. Incluso fue ella quien compuso y cantó el tema de los primeros juegos Monstruolímpicos del país. Con su banda The Odd Opry Orchestra ha editado cuatro álbumes de estudio: _The Flying Circus, La Vie en Noir, Psychoballroom_ y _The Zombie Pantomime_ ; dos DVD's: _Nocturne Symphonie: Live at the Grand Mortacular Stadium_ y _The Monster's Pantomime World Tour_ ; y lleva cinco giras mundiales. Su sonido, una mezcla de jazz swing, rock alternativo, avant-garde metal, world music, cello rock y música de cámara, ha causado gran sensación en festivales de música alternativa de todo el mundo. Fue ella quien ayudó a Howleen con su banda promocionándolos durante su segundo tour y ayudándoles en la producción de su álbum debut. Actualmente Operetta tiene planes para un quinto disco con su banda.

Mientras las chicas caminan hacia el estacionamiento, el teléfono de Cupid suena en su bolso. Las dos se detienen y ella contesta la llamada:

— Bueno — dice al llevar la bocina a su oído. La conocida voz de Frankie suena al otro lado de la línea. — Hola Frankie ¿cómo estás…? Qué bueno, igual yo… ¿Ya tienes la fecha? Ajá… Ah, sí, ya sé dónde es. Sí. ¿Quieres que lleve algo? Ah bueno… Sí. Dos días ¿verdad? Sí, está bien… Si quieres yo le digo a Operetta. Aquí está conmigo. Vamos saliendo del programa. — su amiga le hace una seña y Cupid continúa. — Dice Operetta que te manda saludos. Entonces allá nos vemos el catorce. Abrazos. Te cuidas. _Bye!_

La chica termina la llamada y devuelve el móvil a su bolso.

— Dice Frankie que también te manda saludos.

— Ah, gracias ¿qué te dijo de la reunión que estaba planeando?

Cupid mira su reloj y cae en la cuenta de que son las dos de la tarde con quince minutos.

— Sabes, tengo hambre — dice ella — Si quieres vamos a comer y allá te explico todo.

— Me parece buena idea. A mí también me está dando hambre.

Las chicas continúan caminando calle abajo hacia la costera. Los edificios del centro de la ciudad están tan apretujados entre las colinas que rodean al puerto que uno podría fácilmente cruzar por las azoteas de un solo salto.

 **II**

En la Zona Industrial del Cabo las fábricas trabajan a ritmos frenéticos. Las grandes bodegas, almacenes, talleres y demás, guardan, producen e intercambian las distintas mercancías. Los grandes camiones van y vienen desde el puerto hasta las factorías junto con el tren que serpentea entre los edificios, trayendo materia prima y llevándose productos terminados.

En una de las esquinas de este laberinto de calles, un gran camión de carga maniobra para entrar a una de las bodegas. El edificio está hecho de ladrillo rojo y parece tener más de cien años de antigüedad. El conductor del vehículo maniobra con habilidad para conseguir meter el remolque por la estrecha puerta, cosa que para cualquier otro motorista sería igual a meter el hilo en el ojo de una aguja. Cuando la caja del camión está completamente adentro, el chofer baja del camión, desengancha el remolque y retira el tractor para estacionarlo en la acera de enfrente. Tras hacer aquella operación entra de nuevo a aquella fábrica y se mete en una de las oficinas.

Varios metros más adentro, una mujer de piel bronceada vigila la operación de un torno. Una larga barra de metal gira sobre la máquina mientras un buril arranca espirales azules de su superficie, propagando un siseo metálico que se combina con el resto de los gruñidos industriales que llenan el lugar. El afinado cuerpo de la operaria, hecho literalmente de bronce, va vestido con una blusa de encajes azul, un corsé de cuero café, pantalones negros a la cintura y botas altas con engranes de latón; todo protegido con una larga bata de trabajo llena de manchas de grasa. Su piel de bronce está formada por múltiples placas tachonadas con remaches y selladas herméticamente. Unos goggles de cobre protegen sus ojos de las virutas y el aceite que salpican de la máquina, mientras su cabello negro con reflejos azules va recogido detrás de su cabeza.

El torno termina la operación de corte que realizaba y la chica detiene su avance con el movimiento de una palanca. Al levantarse los goggles, éstos revelan dos ojos de cristal con pupilas azules enmarcadas en un disco de bronce y escleróticas de _guilloché_ esmaltado. El operario de junto toma la manivela del carro transversal y comienza a girarla para sacar el buril. Acto seguido, coge uno de los micrómetros que descansan sobre el carrito de herramientas a su lado y comprueba la medida del corte.

— Listo, mi _lady_. — dice el operario al mostrarle la medida en el instrumento.

— Perfecto. ¡Gary! — llama la mujer a uno de los practicantes.

— ¿Sí, ingeniera? — responde un joven vampiro que se limpia el aceite de sus manos con una franela.

— Ya está lista la flecha. — dice la dama de bronce con un ligero acento británico. —Desmóntenla, cárguenla a la camioneta junto con los engranes y llévense todo a montar a la prensa con el señor Stein.

— Ok inge.

— Tengan — dice ella entregándole unos dibujos — Éste es el diagrama de ensamblaje. Así es como tienen que ir montados los engranes y la polea.

— Muy bien — dice el monstruo examinando el papel.

— Y por favor acuérdense: — le ordena por último la ingeniera — no le metan más de cuarenta toneladas de presión. Por eso se quebraron los otros. A la medida que los dejamos deberían entrar a cero-cero y calzar exactamente con las cuñas, pero por si las dudas no los aprieten mucho. Le dices al inge de la prensa.

— No se preocupe ingeniera, yo me encargo. — dice el muchacho acomodándose los lentes de seguridad que lleva en el cuello. — Con su permiso.

— ¡Ah, y otra cosa! — le dice Robecca al chico al recordar otro de los pendientes del día. — De regreso llegas a la Stein & Yelps para que recojas un par de troqueles, y de paso les dices que ya está listo el que nos mandaron la semana pasada.

— Ok ingeniera. Con permiso.

Robecca Steam es propietaria de una de las empresas más exitosas de Costas del Cráneo y del mundo entero. Se dedican principalmente a la producción y reparación de relojes, aunque también proporcionan servicios de mecanizado de precisión, fabricación de repuestos para máquinas, mantenimiento industrial, asesoría técnica para proyectos de automatización y generación de energía, instalaciones mecánicas y de vapor, entre muchos otros. En este momento están reparando el mecanismo del reloj astronómico del Castillo Rojo, entre otras cosas. En sus plantas industriales, ubicadas principalmente en Europa, la Steam Time Company fabrica cronómetros de todos los tamaños: desde los de pulsera hasta máquinas tan grandes que constituyen un edificio por sí mismas. También producen cajas de engranajes, componentes mecánicos diversos, instrumentos ópticos, robots para diversas aplicaciones, calderas, turbinas de vapor y motores Stirling de diversos tamaños. Robecca tiene planes para abrir una división de biomecánica el próximo año, trabajando en asociación con la Stein & Yelps Co, y relanzar la división aeronáutica a finales de éste.

La Steam Time Co. fue fundada por el Dr. Robert Steam en 1903, en Londres, Inglaterra. Fabricó todo tipo de relojes y mecanismos varios durante poco más de 35 años hasta que la muerte del doctor por poco y lleva a la compañía a la bancarrota en 1939. Durante los años de la guerra, el Ing. Howard Steam, su hermano, revivió la empresa fabricando instrumentos de navegación para la armada y partes de aeroplanos para la RAF. La Steam Time Co. entró en un estancamiento luego de la guerra, resurgiendo con su antigua gloria con la ayuda del Plan Marshall para la recuperación económica de Europa. Robecca tomó las riendas de la compañía en 2018 luego de haber trabajado un año como oficial de máquinas a bordo de un barco de la MCL. Egresada de la carrera de ingeniería mecánica de la UCC, la muchacha ha echado mano de los revolucionarios diseños de su difunto padre, su única herencia, para perpetuar su corporación.

Luego de limpiar el aceite de sus manos y quitarse la bata de trabajo, la chica suelta su cabello y deja el área de taller de la planta para dirigirse a su oficina. Cruza una puerta de madera labrada y entra a una habitación en la que el tiempo parece haberse detenido en el siglo XIX. Los grandes libreros de madera sostienen numerosos volúmenes de variados temas. Una extraña escultura mecánica del sistema solar mueve precariamente sus planetas en una de las esquinas de la estancia, mientras que del otro lado se abre la flor musical de un viejo gramófono. Sobre el escritorio de madera descansan varias piezas mecánicas y una computadora modificada para que parezca más una antigua máquina de escribir que un moderno aparato electrónico.

Robecca se sienta detrás del escritorio y juguetea por un momento con un engrane de bronce. El estridente sonido de las campanillas del teléfono interrumpe su meditación y ella levanta el viejo auricular para contestar.

— ¿Bueno?

— Hola Robecca. Soy yo, Frankie. — dice la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Ah, Frankie, hola ¿qué pasa?

—Te llamo para invitarte a la reunión de ex alumnos que estamos organizando Ghoulia y yo. Va a ser en mi casa de Necrópolis el día catorce de este mes por la tarde, a partir de las tres.

— Uy. — dice Robecca. — Necrópolis está algo lejos como para ir y venir el mismo día ¿no te parece?

— Sí, pero no te preocupes. — aclara Frankie. — Tengo planeado que nos quedemos allá todo el fin de semana.

— Ah, bueno. Entonces llevaré ropa para dos días y algo de comida para ustedes.

— Sí, eso estará bien. Bueno…

— Oye — la interrumpe Robecca antes de que cuelgue — ¿puedo invitar a una amiga? Sólo una.

— Sí, claro. Sólo dile que se venga preparada para quedarse y con todo gusto la recibimos.

— Bueno, entonces allá llegamos de este sábado al otro. Un poco tarde pero seguras, ya sabes.

— Sí, no hay problema — dice Frankie finalmente — Adiós.

— ¡Adiós, nos vemos en Necrópolis!

Robecca cuelga y comienza a revisar unos papeles que están encima de su escritorio. El teléfono suena de nuevo cuando ella está a punto de levantarse.

— ¿Bueno?

— Ingeniera Steam ¿es usted? — pregunta una conocida voz masculina.

— Sí, soy yo ¿qué sucede, vicealmirante?

— Va a haber una asamblea de comandantes de navío hoy a las cinco. Se van a reunir todos los capitanes de la flotilla y como tal usted tiene que estar ahí.

— Perfecto, _sir_. A las cinco ¿verdad? — pregunta la chica para confirmar.

— Sí. No llegue tarde capitana.

— Haré lo posible, _sir_.

— La veré a las cinco. — y cuelga

Luego de la llamada, la chica suspira y se recarga en el sillón. Sus planes para esa tarde deben ser cambiados, como otras tantas veces.

— Es el precio de tener una doble vida — se dice para sus adentros mientras mira el modelo a escala de un dirigible artillado que descansa sobre uno de los libreros.

 **III**

En la Ciudad Baja, a escasas tres calles del bulevar hay un pequeño conjunto de oficinas establecido dentro de un edificio antiguo. No pertenece a una empresa en particular; son más bien despachos de negocios pequeños. En el segundo piso al final del pasillo hay una puerta con un elegante letrero que dice: "Goyle Architectes S.A. _"_

Adentro hay una primera estancia con un par de sillones, una planta en una esquina y una mesa de centro con revistas. Al fondo hay otra habitación con un balcón del que cuelgan algunas macetas con plantas. Frente a la ventana está una mesa sobre la que reposa una elaborada maqueta del Gran Estadio Muertacular que fue construido para los Juegos Monstruolímplicos. Hay también un estante con libros, un plano de la ciudad colgado de la pared y un candil de vidrio que descompone la luz vespertina que entra por el balcón.

Sentada en el escritorio, una suerte de ángel de piedra trabaja pausadamente. La chica, no muy lejos de su adolescencia, posa sus ojos rosáceos sobre la pantalla de la computadora, mientras que su mano de granito pasea la pluma sobre un tapete de dibujo electrónico. Su cabello de colores pasteles se precipita por entre sus alas de piedra, con un par de curiosas orejitas palmeadas asomando a los lados de su cabeza. Una blusa de rayas negras cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que una falda de diseños inspirados en el arte del vitral cae hasta sus rodillas.

En la pantalla del ordenador se muestra un bosquejo bastante peculiar: una edificación en estilo gótico que se asemeja a una catedral, pero que no luce elementos religiosos por ningún lado. Desde antes de graduarse de Monster High, Rochelle Goyle soñaba con ser arquitecta. Para ello regresó a su natal Francia para estudiar en la Universidad de Estrasburgo. Luego de recibirse regresó a Costas del Cráneo para establecer su propia firma de arquitectura. Fue una de las ganadoras del concurso que se hizo para elegir al equipo de diseño del nuevo estadio olímpico, cosa que puso inmediatamente su nombre entre los nuevos talentos del arte de la construcción. Con el objetivo de expandir sus horizontes volvió dos años después a la facultad — esta vez en la UCC — para estudiar ingeniería civil y complementar sus capacidades.

En unos minutos, la gárgola da los últimos toques a su dibujo, guarda el archivo y cierra el programa. Siendo un día ligero tiene tiempo de descansar un poco, así que se levanta y se dirige al balcón. Estaba mirando el pasar de la calle por la ventana cuando su móvil sonó.

— _Alló? —_ dice con su característico acento galo.

— Hola Rochelle, habla Frankie — suena en la bocina.

— Ah, Frankie _Comment vas tu?_

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ou, perdón! — se disculpa Rochelle al recordar que su amiga no habla francés. — Yo quise decir ¿cómo estás?

— Ah, bien ¿y tú?

— _Ca va bien, merci._

— Oye: te llamo para lo siguiente: — y le explica el mismo asunto de la reunión de ex alumnos del día catorce en Necrópolis.

— Mmm, me parece bien — dice al fin la francesa — pero ¿cómo vamos a irnos hasta Necrópolis? Son por lo menos seiscientos kilómetros por mar hasta allá.

— No te preocupes, hay un ferry que sale todos los días a las nueve de la noche y llega al día siguiente como a las diez de la mañana. Casi todos van a tomar ese. Yo estaré allá desde el viernes en la noche.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos allá dentro de dos semanas — concluye Rochelle — _Au revoir_ Frankie!

— Nos vemos Rochelle.

 **IV**

En los suburbios de Cabo Calavera, lejos del bullicio industrial del puerto y las hordas de turistas de la Ciudad Baja, la vida es tranquila y llevadera. Casi todos los habitantes de estos fraccionamientos son familias comunes cuyas vidas se diferencian muy poco del modelo humano. Estos vecindarios son generalmente serenos, pero entre las casas de la calle del fondo, una finca de aspecto industrial rompe con la pintoresca armonía arquitectónica del lugar. El portón está pintado de negro con una imagen al aerógrafo de un hombre lobo sobre una Luna llena, y lo resguardan un par de motocicletas de crucero y un auto americano de los 70's.

"A Night To Remember" se lee en el formidable cartel que está colgado al fondo de la bodega. El lugar está lleno de amplificadores y bocinas de gran calibre, con una enorme batería de doble bombo en el centro de todo. El baterista, un monstruo marino de piel de tiburón gris con una majestuosa aleta dorsal roja que va por todo el medio de su cabeza y baja hasta casi su cóccix, golpea los tambores de su instrumento con una energía casi brutal. Sus ojos azules de pupilas alargadas saltan de platillo en platillo al compás de la música, y sus manos palmeadas hacen malabares con las baquetas entre redoble y redoble.

Frente a él está la vocalista, una mujer lobo que literalmente le grita al micrófono mientras rasga las cuerdas de una guitarra eléctrica personalizada con gráficos que la hacen parecer la lápida de una tumba, con todo y una mano zombi emergiendo de debajo. La chica de ojos naranja brillante lleva su cabello acomodado en una peculiar combinación de los estilos casual y punk. Lleva un par de pantalones de mezclilla rotos, zapatillas Converse en un estado similar y una chaqueta de mezclilla llena de parches de distintos grupos de música. Debajo viste una playera negra que dice "A Night to Remember" con el dibujo de un atrapasueños del que emerge un espectro que parece querer huir de la fuerza de atracción del amuleto.

En la otra guitarra está un hombre lobo de piel gris y cabello azul cuyo peinado recuerda a la época dorada del rock & roll. Una barba bien recortada enmarca su rostro rudo y frío que se mueve al ritmo del _headbanging_ de la banda. Su chaqueta de cuero negra tiene varias cadenas y estoperoles, y unas botas de motociclista del mismo color calzan sus pies. Mientras la otra guitarrista canta en un timbre claro, él le lanza guturales y aullidos al micrófono, complementando el aire oscuro de la melodía que están ejecutando.

Junto a ellos, una chica ejecuta virtuosamente un violín eléctrico. El instrumento tiene la forma de un esqueleto, con las costillas formando el cuerpo y un cráneo en el clavijero. La violinista luce una piel tersa cuyo tono recuerda al de las flores de las jacarandas. Sus manos son de un color gris ligero como el de las cenizas del roble; decorados los brazos y las pantorrillas con un patrón de espirales similares a las que el polvo forma cuando el paso del plumero lo despierta de su descanso sobre los muebles y los rincones de las casas. Unos ojos morados como el cielo crepuscular adornan un rostro de apariencia juvenil e inocente, con los labios teñidos de un tono rosado claro. Su cabello dibuja ondas al caer por su espalda en mechones aguamarina y cárdenos, como un riachuelo en una noche de luna primaveral. Su vestimenta se compone de una blusa color violeta azulado con un estampado de arañas negras de diseño similar al del papel tapiz de las casas antiguas; una falda en combinación de tul y seda decorada con espirales; y un par de zapatillas azules con tacones medios en forma de volutas.

Cerrando el círculo que forma la banda en torno al baterista está un joven de estatura baja de tez rosácea, pelirrojo y con un par de formidables orejas puntiagudas. Varias pecas salpican su rostro, el más serio de todos los que están en aquel lugar. Si no fuera por el piano electrónico de setenta y cuatro teclas que tiene al frente, uno difícilmente pensaría que él es miembro de la banda. Sin embargo, sus manos van de un lado a otro del instrumento como persiguiéndose la una a la otra en una verdadera carrera musical. Viste pantalones negros levemente ajustados, remera gris con el nombre de la banda, una camisa de estampado a cuadros escocés en combinación de rojos y zapatos Converse, distinguiéndose de esa manera del aspecto más rebelde del resto de los músicos.

Por último tenemos a una chica con tez grisácea y cabellera morada que pulsa fuertemente las cuerdas de un bajo negro al tiempo que hace girar su cabellera al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos de amatista, sombreados completamente de negro, voltean de vez en cuando a mirar al resto de sus compañeros, que se entretienen siguiendo el ritmo de la batería y la voz. Su atuendo tiene el característico aire rebelde de los fans del metal, con botas a la rodilla, jeans de mezclilla rotos, una especie de corsé de tela de camuflaje con una blusa de Epica debajo de él, y una cadena con una cruz en el cuello.

El baterista de la banda da el último redoble de la canción y la melodía termina con un estridente grito de parte del lobo guitarrista.

— Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy chicos. — dice la vocalista dejando su guitarra en un atril.

— Entonces, Howleen, — pregunta la bajista mientras desconecta los cables del amplificador. — ¿mañana empezamos a componer?

— Sí. — responde la loba guitarrista. — Espero que podamos comenzar a grabar el nuevo disco a finales de este año, o a principios del siguiente.

— Creo que ya tenemos bastante material como para empezar. — apunta el teclista con una característica voz nasal. — Si no me equivoco tenemos ya cinco canciones nuevas.

— Más que suficiente para comenzar. — agrega el baterista.

A Night To Remember es una de las bandas más aclamadas de la escena alternativa entre los monstruos. Howleen Wolf y Lothar Grainger la fundaron un par de años después de haber egresando de Monster High en 2017. Su primer álbum de estudio se tituló _Dreamcatcher_ , porque ése era el nombre que tenía la agrupación antes de ser descubierta por el productor que los lanzó al estrellato. Durante su primera gira recibieron apoyo de The Odd Opry Orchestra y tocaron juntos en escenarios alrededor de todo el mundo. Su sonido, que ellos mismos llaman "monstercore", pronto encontró público entre los círculos underground. Consta de una mezcla de rock y metal alternativo, horror punk, post-hardcore y metalcore que, en palabras de algunos críticos de revistas especializadas, "está volviéndose un nuevo subgénero musical". Y los monstruos de A Night To Remember están camino a convertirse en sus máximos exponentes. Hasta ahora la banda lleva tres giras mundiales y dos álbumes de estudio más: _Lunar Eclipse_ y _Rave From The Grave_. Este último incluye un DVD de su concierto frente a dieciocho mil monstruos en el Madison Scare Garden de Nueva York.

Twyla Boogeyman, la violinista, siguió visitando a Howleen Wolf después de la preparatoria. Estudió psicología en la Universidad Monstruo Americana, pero se convirtió en miembro oficial de A Night To Remember luego de que su amiga loba le ayudara con su miedo a las multitudes. Su llegada a la banda se produjo cuando estaban grabando _Lunar Eclipse_ , y significó un cambio en la manera en que ellos hacían su música. El sonido del violín le dio un aire más oscuro y melancólico al nuevo disco, imprimiéndole un toque de sofisticación. Si bien Twyla no ha dejado de ser esa chica introvertida y tímida que gusta de tener sus ratos de soledad en las sombras, ha aprendido a comunicarse con el mundo exterior a través de la música. Aún sigue poniéndose nerviosa antes de cada presentación en vivo con A Night To Remember, pero se le pasa luego de la segunda canción.

Como miembro fundador de la banda, Lothar Grainger ha estado con ellos desde el principio. Tiene un título en filosofía y letras de parte de la Universidad Monstruo Americana, pero el piano es su gran pasión. A diferencia del resto del grupo, él no es tan arrebatado en el escenario. Se abstiene de acompañar en el _headbanging_ a Howleen, pero sus interpretaciones en las teclas le han ganado mucho público. Lothar es quien compone la mayoría de las letras de la banda, con gran ayuda de Howleen y del resto del grupo.

Otro de los miembros de la banda que también egresó de Monster High es Dougey Seawolf[2], "el guitarrista más rudo del metalcore" según Howleen. La música fue siempre su gran pasión, y formó parte de la alineación de varias bandas locales antes de unirse a A Night To Remember. Fue gracias a Clawd Wolf que sucedió este encuentro: él sabía que su hermana estaba en busca de un nuevo guitarrista, y también que su amigo estaba algo inconforme con su banda en turno. Fue así que Clawd invitó a Dougey a uno de los ensayos de Dreamcatcher — la banda predecesora de A Night To Remember — para que sopesara sus opciones. Al principio el lobo gris no estuvo muy impresionado por el sonido de la banda, pero después de algunas canciones comprendió que ése era su lugar. Sin embargo, dado que él siempre quiso tocar heavy metal, sus influencias en este género fueron lo que marcó la diferencia entre el segundo y el tercer álbum de la banda, momento en el que nació el monstercore.

Los otros dos miembros de la banda son: Dante Alstorm, en la batería, y Lucy Blacklight, en el bajo. Ambos llegaron al grupo luego de presentar una audición. Al monstruo marino lo contrataron por su estilo "caótico" de tocar, mientras que a la elemental de luz la admitieron porque, en palabras de Dougey, "complementaba perfectamente las guitarras".

Mientras los miembros de su banda guardan los instrumentos y le dan una acomodada a la telaraña de cables de audio que cubre el piso del lugar, Howleen atiende una llamada telefónica. A través de la línea, Frankie le explica a la loba los pormenores de la reunión de Necrópolis, y le pide de favor que les avise a Lothar, Twyla y Dougey. La llamada termina tras unos minutos, y la chica vuelve con el resto de su grupo para comunicarles la nueva noticia.

 **V**

Si avanzamos por el bulevar costero hasta el Cabo Sur y doblamos a la derecha en donde marcan las señales nos encontraremos con la única vía de entrada terrestre a la capital: el Camino Rojo, una carretera de cuatro carriles que atraviesa toda la isla hasta la ciudad de Punta Sangrante y que serpentea junto al Río Rojo que baja desde la sierra del Valle de Las Lágrimas.

Avanzando por esa carretera, a escasos tres kilómetros de la ciudad, doblamos por una desviación marcada con un letrero que pinta: "TecnoVerde S.A. de C.V". Nos adentramos por un camino estrecho cruzando campos de cultivos diversos hasta llegar a un conjunto de edificios blancos. Adentro de uno de los invernaderos hay una multitud de plantas tan exóticas que para encontrarlas en su hábitat natural haría falta organizar una auténtica expedición a todas las selvas del mundo.

En el centro del recinto hay una mujer de piel verde y cabello en luces rosas con enredaderas saliéndole de debajo de las mangas de su bata de laboratorio. Lleva puestas unas botas llenas de barro, pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa negra con el símbolo de reciclaje en colores neón. Sus ojos cristalinos como las gotas de rocío miran una planta de flores rojas y hojas amarillentas. La chica usa unas pinzas de metal para extraer un gusano blanco y gordo de dentro del tallo y mira al bicho con desaprobación antes de ponerlo en un contenedor.

— Pobrecilla, mira nada más cómo te tienen. — dice la muchacha mientras continúa sacando parásitos de la planta. — Creo que vamos a tener que cambiarte el tratamiento — indica al observar las hojas marchitas.

La mujer toma un tanque de fumigación, acciona la bomba unas cuantas veces para presurizarlo, se coloca un respirador para protegerse del químico y comienza a rociar aquella planta con un líquido blancuzco.

— Espero que la nueva fórmula te quite esos bichos — dice al terminar de aplicar el producto — porque si no te vamos a perder a ti junto con toda la cosecha de este año.

La dama se quita el respirador y se dirige a la entrada del invernadero. Guarda el tanque con fumigante en un estante con candado luego de anotar unos datos en una hoja de reporte y sale del lugar. Continúa su camino, esta vez hacia los campos abiertos, y se adentra en un cultivo de limoneros de apariencia algo triste.

Venus McFlytrap tiene maestría en agronomía y doctorado en criptobotánica, siendo egresada de la carrera de Botánica de la UCC. La empresa en la que actualmente labora se dedica a la fabricación de productos para combate a las plagas, fertilizantes y agroquímicos. También tienen programas de cuidado y conservación de plantas monstruo en peligro de extinción, proporcionan asesoría en proyectos de agricultura sustentable, tecnologías verdes y algunos otros aspectos ecológicos. Sus invernaderos y jardines guardan algunas de las más exóticas colecciones de todo el mundo, y Venus es la encargada de la manutención de la flora en ellos.

La chica se encuentra revisando las hojas de uno de los limoneros cuando el teléfono de su bolsillo anuncia una nueva llamada. Igual que con el resto de sus amigas de ese día, es Frankie quien llama para explicarle lo de la reunión. Luego de conocer la fecha, el lugar y los detalles del encuentro, Venus confirma su asistencia.

 **VI**

Cerca del Castillo Rojo se encuentran las instalaciones del Departamento de Ciencias Forenses de la DIDP. Es un edificio grande construido al estilo aerodinámico de los años cincuenta. Sus paredes se estiran hacia el cielo y se redondean en las esquinas, con líneas de color que recuerdan las molduras cromadas y las curvas de los autos de aquella época. El color verde cremoso y el blanco perlado engalanan el inmueble, que destila cierto aire _dieselpunk_ con su arquitectura de los tiempos de la posguerra.

En el sótano, una joven en bata de laboratorio revisa un cadáver que yace sobre una mesa de metal. La chica luce una piel morena como el dulce del cacao, salpicada de lunares y líneas oscuras muy delgadas en sus brazos y mejillas. Sus ojos son como un par de ventanas al cielo nocturno: de esclerótica azul crepuscular y pupilas espolvoreadas de estrellas que las hacen verse como galaxias. Su rostro es un fiel retrato de la belleza latinoamericana original de rasgos finos y exóticos que dejó tan maravillados a los conquistadores. El cabello, lacio, oscuro y abundante como el viento nocturno, baja por su espalda desde un broche dorado con la forma de una flor de cuatro pétalos cuadrados. Viste una blusa roja decorada con figuras geométricas de grecas por cuyo borde serpentea el bordado de una víbora con plumas. Su falda es del mismo tono, con adornos en marca de agua y un cinturón dorado con una flor en la hebilla, mientras que unas sandalias blancas sin tacones adornan sus pequeños pies. Lleva también un curioso silbato de barro con forma de cráneo colgado del cuello, y dos aretes de calaveras amarillas con ojos rojos prendidos de sus orejas.

— Aquí la doctora Micka Thlan — dice la chica hacia el micrófono que cuelga del techo — Procedo a comenzar con la autopsia: Carl Tides: monstruo marino de 36 años; un metro sesenta y cinco de estatura y setenta kilos de peso. Pereció en un accidente de trabajo la mañana de ayer lunes 2 de octubre de 2023 al caer de la azotea de la fábrica donde laboraba. Los testigos dicen que estaba reparando las baldosas del techo cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde una altura de diez metros.

La chica toma el bisturí y hace un corte en el vientre del cuerpo, desde el esternón y hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Conocedora de la muerte y sus asuntos, lleva a cabo sus procedimientos con sumo cuidado y respeto hacia el finado. Micka, hermana del vicealmirante Mick Thlan, estudió psicología durante dos años antes de descubrir que la vida no la llamaba por ese camino. Dejó la carrera y se cambió a medicina general, graduándose de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud un año y medio después que Cupid. En este momento está estudiando la especialidad de medicina forense, y hace sus prácticas en el DCF.

Tras una hora de auscultar el cadáver y revisarlo, la chica termina el proceso, cierra el cuerpo y lo prepara para la sepultura. Finalmente hace unas anotaciones y registros en un formato y se lo entrega a los dos zombis que van a recogerlo para entregárselo a los familiares. Un segundo antes de que el cuerpo salga de la habitación, Micka los detiene para el último paso del ritual.

— Buen viaje. — dice la chica cerrando los ojos del muerto con la delicadeza que se tiene al tocar los pétalos de una flor.

Micka se quita los guantes de látex y sale de la habitación. Luego de haberse lavado las manos con sumo cuidado, se dirige al cuarto de los archivos para guardar el disco con la grabación de la necropsia que acaba de practicar. En ese momento suena su teléfono celular y ella contesta. Se trata de Frankie, quien llama para avisarle de la reunión de Necrópolis dentro de dos semanas. Micka le dice a su amiga que asistirá, pero que no sabe si su hermano podrá ir con ella, pues ha estado ocupado con sus asuntos en la Armada. La chica termina la llamada y se retira al cuarto de los archivos para continuar con sus tareas del día

 **VII**

En el Cabo Sur de la Bahía, justo sobre el bulevar, está la tienda de música más grande de la capital, y probablemente también del todo el país. Con un espacio que ocupa casi un cuarto de la manzana en la que se ubica, en ella hay de todo para los profesionales y aficionados de la música: instrumentos para todos los gustos, equipo de audio austero y profesional, consolas para DJ de todos los niveles, discos de todos los géneros y gustos, luces y efectos electrónicos, y prácticamente todo lo que se necesite para dar un auténtico espectáculo sonoro.

En el sótano del edificio, a resguardo de los ruidos de la metrópoli, hay un complejo estudio de grabación. Sobre una de las consolas, un joven con gafas de aumento negras, camisa amarilla, chaleco de lana a cuadros, pantalones formales y zapatos negros revisa los niveles de sonido.

Al otro lado de la ventana, dentro de la cabina de audio, un monstruo de piel azul, cabello enrojecido y un tatuaje sobre la ceja izquierda espera la señal del otro. Tiene puesta una chaqueta de piel roja, pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de diseños electrónicos. Lleva encima una guitarra eléctrica roja conectada a un amplificador que tiene varios micrófonos frente a su bocina.

El chico de la consola le hace la seña a su compañero y éste comienza a interpretar un _riff_ de _hard rock_. Tras unos minutos el encargado de audio hace otra señal y la música se detiene. El guitarrista deja su instrumento en un atril y sale de la cabina.

— ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo salió? — pregunta el chico de piel azul.

— El amplificador ya está listo para la producción Holt — responde el joven de las gafas al quitarse los audífonos — Sí dio los niveles de presión esperados y cumple con el resto de los parámetros de calidad. Y en cuanto a tu toque… podrías mejorar.

— ¡Oh vamos Jackson! — contesta el guitarrista. — El otro día le pregunté a Operetta y dijo que estaba perfecto.

— Era broma. Tocas muy bien. — dice su hermano apagando la consola y saliendo del lugar.

— Gracias _brother_ , es lo que quería escuchar — replica el otro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Jackson y Holt dejaron de compartir un solo cuerpo desde hace varios años. Después de que Jackson entró a la facultad, el Dr. Stein, padre de Frankie, les propuso participar en el primer experimento de mitosis cuántica. Luego de que el doctor les explicara los pros y contras del procedimiento, ambos lo platicaron y lo meditaron durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente decidieron llevar a cabo la operación. El proceso fue todo un éxito y ahora cada uno tiene su propia vida y su propio cuerpo, aunque sus mentes siguen parcialmente conectadas mediante una especie de "teléfono cerebral".

El joven Jekyll aprendió a vivir con ello y continuó sus estudios en la Universidad Estatal de Oregon. Se recibió como ingeniero en comunicaciones y electrónica. Holt, por su parte, vio una mayor oportunidad en el campo de la tecnología de audio y cursó ingeniería en sonido en la Universidad Monstruo Americana de Salem. Estudiaba de día y trabajaba de noche como DJ de un club local, recibiendo muy buenas recompensas tanto de su creciente público como de sus contratistas. Cuando terminó su carrera, ambos hermanos fundaron una empresa de fabricación de equipos de audio profesional llamada Jekyll/Hyde que pronto ganó prestigio en el mundo de la música.

De hecho, la tienda de instrumentos antes mencionada es otro de sus negocios. Entre los productos que ofrece su empresa están: micrófonos de distintos tipos, altavoces para aplicaciones diversas, varios modelos de audífonos, consolas de control de audio, mezcladoras de sonido, amplificadores para instrumentos musicales, antenas de radio, reproductores de audio, equipos de sonido, software de grabación y muchos otros productos electrónicos. En una ocasión trabajaron con el Ejército de Protección para desarrollar un equipo portátil de comando y control electrónico, así como aparatos de comunicaciones.

En cuanto a la situación sentimental de los chicos, las emociones de Holt sí se vieron afectadas por la separación. Al final dejó que Jackson se quedara con Frankie para irse él con Operetta. Holt, de hecho, es el guitarrista y vocalista secundario de The Odd Opry Orchestra; los acompaña en todas sus giras y da sus propios espectáculos de música en cada lugar en que la banda se presenta. Fue él quien inventó el micrófono anti-hipnótico que Operetta usa en todas sus presentaciones en vivo. Al final el tiempo se encargó de cultivar los sentimientos y ahora ambos son felices con sus respectivas parejas.

Luego de recibir la llamada de Frankie para el asunto de la reunión, los dos hermanos apagan todo, cierran la tienda y se marchan.

— Oye ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunta Jackson al ver que el convertible de Holt no toma su ruta habitual de regreso a casa.

— A la joyería. — responde él. — ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste?

— ¡Oh, sí, es cierto! — exclama el chico de las gafas. — ¡Qué tonto he sido! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Sí, vamos antes de que cierren.

— Hiciste las reservaciones para el restaurante ¿verdad? — pregunta Holt al doblar en una esquina.

— Sí, desde ayer. — replica su hermano. — Dos mesas para dos.

Y el auto rojo sigue su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El atuendo de C.A. Cupid es una combinación entre el vestuario que luce en Monster High, y en** _ **Ever After High,**_ **un** _ **spin-off**_ **de Monster High.**

 **2.-Por motivos relacionados con el desarrollo de esta historia, se ha optado por darle al personaje de Dougey el apellido "Seawolf". Y lo mismo es en el caso de Lothar. En ningún momento se ha intentado alterar a los personajes, cuyos derechos pertenecen únicamente a Mattel Inc. y los creadores de Monster High.**

 **3.-Banda Sonora Original:** **The Boys Are Back in Town** , Thin Lizzy, _Jailbreak_

 **Er Deivi:** gracias por la aclaración. Ya ha quedado corregido. Y en cuanto a Clawdia: bueno, asumo que ella sigue viviendo en Londres, RU, o en los Estados Unidos, y que por eso no pudo venir a ver el juego. Y creo que con este capítulo quedó aclarado lo de Howleen y el resto de la pandilla.

 **English spoken: comments, messages and friends are welcome!**


	6. Cap 5: Notsalo au tonalli

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 5: Notsalo au tonalli**

 _Sólo allá en el interior del cielo  
_ _Tú inventas tu palabra,  
_ _¡Dador de la vida!  
_ _¿Qué determinarás?  
_ **Nezahualcóyotl**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, martes 3 de octubre de 2023.** La calma se respira en la terminal militar del puerto de Cabo Calavera. Han pasado diez años desde que los Cazadores de las Sombras destruyeran la paz del pequeño pueblo de Cabo Tormenta. La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo, acontecida el 17 de julio de 2013, fue sólo el inicio de un conflicto de seis años entre los Cazadores y las Fuerzas de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania. Aún no se tiene la cifra oficial del número total de víctimas de aquellos seis años de guerrilla y los dos años de enfrentamientos efímeros que siguieron al final de ésta.

Todo terminó con un crudo combate entre aquellos criminales y los oficiales de las Fuerzas en la capital de Somalia, en julio de 2021. Como un último esfuerzo por escapar de la justicia, Arthur Van Hellscream — quien había tomado el mando de los Cazadores luego de la muerte de su hermano Abraham durante la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo — reunió a los últimos hombres que le quedaban y sitió la ciudad entera. Se había aliado con la milicia local prometiéndoles apoyo armado si lo ayudaban a escapar de la OTT. Mogadiscio estuvo sitiada durante tres días, al final de los cuales Van Hellscream fue capturado. Se estima que murieron alrededor de 120 Cazadores durante esos tiroteos. El Supremo Tribunal Internacional de Justicia Tenebrosa lo condenó a muerte ese mismo año por los delitos de: genocidio, asesinato, secuestro, privación ilegal de la libertad, extorsión, lavado de dinero, tráfico de armas y terrorismo. Fue ejecutado en abril del presente año.

Amarrado a los muelles está el enorme crucero _MS Balrog_ [2] de la Armada. Siendo el segundo buque más grande de toda la Flota Condenada del Pacífico, — sin contar los portaaviones — es todo un orgullo para la Marina a dondequiera que va. Antes se trataba del buque _Kuznetsov_ de la _clase Kirov_ de cruceros de la Armada Rusa, pero fue comprado por la MPTT en 2003. Tiene 270 metros de eslora, 28.5 de manga y un desplazamiento de 26 mil toneladas.

En una de las oficinas de la superestructura del barco, una mujer de piel azul como el hielo y aspecto guerrero revisa unos documentos. Su nevada cabellera va recogida por detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos violetas como los rododendros se pasean bajo unas finas cejas moradas. Un par de colmillos brotan desde su labio inferior como dos carámbanos invertidos, con su boca discretamente teñida en un tono azul violeta. Un cuerpo femenino de formas esbeltas pero fuertes como las de las legendarias guerreras amazonas se oculta bajo un uniforme militar de camuflaje digital en colores azules, negros y grises.

Otra chica entra a la habitación con una actitud que parece anticipar algo importante. Lleva puesto el mismo uniforme, y su piel parece haber sido teñida por el sol y la sal del mar. Sus ojos verdes tienen la energía y el misticismo del océano, y denotan una personalidad fuerte y bravía. Y si no fuera por esa bella coloración en su iris, uno podría confundir las líneas de su sangre y su rostro con trazos familiares de origen latino; en lugar de apuntar a Europa del Este y el Mar del Norte como su lugar de nacimiento. La chica lleva su cabello negro recogido en una trenza francesa que se oculta parcialmente debajo de la gorra tableada del uniforme, y que culmina en una discreta joya de metal gris con la forma de una calavera pirata. Lo único que la distingue como un monstruo del mar son las pequeñas hendiduras branquiales que se abren a los costados de su cuello, tres a cada lado.

— ¿Lista? — pregunta la chica que va entrando.

— Sí — responde su compañera levantándose del escritorio.

Las dos mujeres caminan por los pasillos del barco hasta el puente. Se cuadran militarmente ante el capitán de la nave y luego bajan al muelle para dirigirse a los edificios del cuartel.

Abbey Bominable y Dana Jones son oficiales de la Armada desde hace varios años. Ambas estudiaron en la Escuela Naval Militar y se graduaron con todos los honores. Posteriormente a su recibimiento como subteniente naval, Abbey tomó un diplomado de dos años en la Academia de Ingeniería Naval, tras lo cual se unió a la tripulación del rompehielos _MS Arctika_. Dana, por su parte, comenzó su carrera militar como oficial del buque _MS Cirèin-Croin_. Hace apenas un par de años que ambas fueron asignadas al _Balrog._

A punto de ingresar a la reunión de capitanes planeada para esa tarde, Abbey escucha el sonido de su teléfono celular.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Abbey! Soy yo Frankie.

— ¡Ah, Frankie! — responde la chica con un característico acento ruso, vibrando la erre en el nombre de su amiga. — Oye, en este momento yo estar a punto de entrar a reunión importante ¿te llamo después?

— Oh, bueno. — contesta su amiga al teléfono. — Mejor yo te marco ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a tardar?

— Como en dos horas.

— Bien, te llamo a las siete y media ¿te parece?

— Perfecto, adiós. — y guarda el móvil en su bolsillo.

Las mujeres continúan su camino hacia el recinto. Todos los capitanes y los altos mandos de la flota deben estar en esa junta. Su amiga tendrá que esperar.

 **II**

Tal y como lo predijo, la junta termina un par de horas después. Con los planes para el siguiente mes ya aclarados, los capitanes regresan a sus barcos para avisar al resto de su gente. Abbey se encuentra en el puente del _Balrog_ preparando el informe para la tripulación cuando suena su teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

— Abbey, habla Frankie — suena la voz por el teléfono — ¿ya no estás ocupada?

— No — responde ella — Yo estar libre ¿Qué querer decirme tú hace rato?

— Te hablaba para lo de la reunión de Necrópolis.

— Ah, sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tener fecha y todo?

— Sí, — contesta Frankie — Allá los espero el día catorce de este mes. Todos los demás se van a ir en el ferri de las doce, por si te quieres ir con ellos.

— Bien, espero que capitán dejarme salir un poco más temprano ese día. Si no, tal vez yo llegar tarde, pero llegar.

— Sí, no hay problema. — aclara su amiga. — Tenemos pensado quedarnos todo el fin de semana allá, para que te vengas preparada. Avísale a Dana para que venga ella también.

— Sí, yo decirle. Entonces supongo que tener que llevar bolsa de dormir. La última vez no haber camas para todos.

— Sí, ese fue un pequeño problema. Pero nos la pasamos increíble ¿no?

— Sí, ya lo creo. — exclama Abbey entre risas.

— Entonces acá las esperamos el catorce. — dice Frankie al fin. — ¡Te traes a tu chico! ¿Eh?

— Jeje. Sí, a ver si puede. — finaliza Abbey. — Ha estado algo ocupado con su trabajo estos días.

— Esperemos que sí. ¡Adiós!

— Adiós. Buenas noches. — y colgó el teléfono.

El "chico" del que habló Frankie es un hombre lobo de piel gris, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y barbilla partida que trabaja en la Universidad. Se trata nada más y nada menos que de Romulus Grauwolff, el amigo de toda la vida de Clawd Wolf. Cursó la carrera de Derecho Internacional en la UCC y ahora trabaja en el Instituto de Ciencias Sociales como investigador. Mientras estudiaba en Monster High luego de que lo transfirieran, Romulus intentó invitar a Abbey a salir con él, pero ella le rechazó debido a su timidez. Cuando sus estudios en la facultad mejoraron sus habilidades sociales decidió volver a intentarlo. El flechazo vino durante una reunión de los ex alumnos de Monster High en la casa de Cleo, un año después de haberse graduado él de la escuela de ciencias sociales, y ella de la escuela naval. El lobo gris ha estado algo ocupado en las últimas semanas y probablemente tenga que hacer un viaje a Europa por cuestiones de trabajo en los próximos días. Quiere estar con Abbey en la reunión, pero parece que no podrá ir.

Minutos después de que termina la llamada, un hombre alto y corpulento de piel azul y ojos grises entra al puente del barco. Su cabello blanco denota una edad más o menos avanzada, mientras que los largos colmillos que emergen de su labio inferior sugieren una ascendencia de raza montañesa. Abbey se cuadra militarmente ante él antes de entregarle el informe del día. Se trata de León Mijailévich Krushchev, un amigo íntimo de su padre. Ha navegado durante más de veinte años en la MPTT, y ha visto y hecho de todo a bordo de sus buques.

— Gracias oficial — dice el comandante al recibir las hojas.

— Con su permiso, señor — dice Abbey al retirarse.

— Espere un momento, teniente. — la detiene él con su fuerte acento ruso.

— ¿Sí, señor? — dice la chica volviendo sobre sus pasos.

— Necesito que vaya y supervise orden de los pañoles de cubierta del doble fondo. Hoy ordené a que los limpiaran y ordenaran, y quiero saber qué tan bien ellos lo hicieron.

— Sí, señor. Ya voy. — dice Abbey antes de retirarse.

"¿La cubierta del doble fondo?" se pregunta la chica al salir del puente. Esa cubierta es la parte más baja de todo el barco. Las bodegas que hay en ella — llamadas "pañoles" — se destinan solamente a guardar víveres, municiones y algunos otros objetos necesarios para la navegación. Generalmente no hay mucho tránsito de personas en aquellos lugres, y los oficiales encargados de las bodegas tienen la orden de siempre mantener todo limpio y ordenado. Dada la estricta disciplina a bordo del crucero, no sería necesario enviar a alguien a pasar revista. Y en dado caso que así fuera, el encargado de esa tarea sería el oficial encargado de las bodegas; no Abbey, que es teniente de guerra electrónica.

Todo aquello le resulta extraño a ella. En los dos años que lleva navegando en el _Balrog_ las órdenes del capitán siempre han sido coherentes con el puesto que le asignaron. Abbey pasa sus días entre el puente y el cuarto de operaciones en donde se encuentran los radares, rastreando los barcos enemigos y determinando sus posiciones. Finalmente resuelve que no es la clase de órdenes que se pueden discutir y baja por las escaleras hasta la cubierta del doble fondo.

El aspecto interior del crucero es exactamente igual al de cualquier otro navío militar del mundo: metálico y gris. Hay kilómetros de tuberías de acero que corren por el techo, todo iluminado con lámparas fluorescentes. Abbey baja la última de las escaleras que llevan a la cubierta inferior del barco y comienza a caminar por un largo pasillo.

— Ahora sé por qué capitán enviarme a inspeccionar: — dice cuando sus botas pisan un charco de agua. — esto ser un desastre. Alguien ir a ser castigado.

La chica sigue caminando por un pasillo cada vez más oscuro. Intenta buscar un apagador para encender las luces, pero no encuentra ninguno. Halla un interruptor a la vuelta de una esquina, pero está tan oxidado que se arranca cuando ella intenta activarlo. Un chorro de agua turbia escurre desde el agujero y llega hasta el suelo. Al seguir el recorrido del líquido que mana del hueco en la pared, Abbey nota que hay un estancamiento de dos centímetros de a lo largo de todo el pasillo. El fluido que está sobre el suelo despide reflejos tornasoles, lo que indica que algún tipo sustancia oleosa está mezclada con esa agua. Hasta su nariz llega el olor del hierro oxidado y el agua salada.

— ¿Qué estar pasando aquí? — se pregunta cuando levanta la vista.

La chica sigue caminando por el pasillo, persiguiendo las manchas de aceite que flotan en el agua. El rastro continúa hasta debajo de una puerta. Cuando ella la abre el mecanismo cruje y del marco salen chorros de agua oxidada. El interior de aquel pañol parece el de un naufragio. Los muros y el suelo están llenos de unas extrañas figuras de color rojizo con apariencia similar a la de las estalactitas. Hay corales creciendo en un rincón de la habitación. Los percebes que cuelgan del techo, cuya forma recuerda a la de gotas de mucosa nasal, se ocultan en sus caparazones cuando la chica entra, mientras que algunos cuantos cangrejos y camarones corren a esconderse bajo unas formaciones rocosas parecidas a los tubos de un órgano.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se pregunta en voz baja entrecerrando los ojos.

La puerta de aquella habitación marina se cierra de golpe, causándole un sobresalto a la chica. Abbey corre hacia la entrada y gira el picaporte varias veces para intentar salir, pero el cerrojo no cede.

— ¡Abran la puerta! — dice moviendo la palanca de la cerradura. — ¡Abran ya!

Continúa llamando y golpeando la puerta varias veces. Está a punto de desenfundar el arma de su cintura para abrir de un disparo la escotilla cuando ve que el agua comienza a entrar por debajo del marco. Detrás de ella, el líquido se levanta como un volcán y cobra la forma de una bella mujer morena con una cabeza de serpiente a manera de tocado y un fino rostro tatuado con líneas verticales negras. Sus ropajes están hechos de piel de tiburón y demás creaturas marinas. Lleva unos largos collares hechos de diminutos camarones rojos que se agarran unos a otros en formación, mientras que sus muñecas van adornadas con pulseras hechas de pequeños caracoles pegados a su piel. De sus caderas fluyen unas faldas de agua que cubren sus piernas y sus pies, con peces nadando en ellas. Cuando Abbey siente la corriente de agua fluyendo detrás de ella, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con aquella mujer.

— Atlacamani[3] — dice antes de inclinarse ante ella, reconociéndola inmediatamente.

— Qué bueno que viniste, Luz del Norte. — dice la diosa mientras con un ademán le indica que se levante. — Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez.

— Yo igual, señora — dice Abbey en un tono un tanto sumiso, sin atreverse a mirar a aquella mujer.

— No seas tímida. — la anima la mujer acuática. — No es necesaria tanta ceremonia. No soy tan exigente. Trátame de la misma manera que lo harías con tu propia madre.

Abbey parece animarse un poco más con aquel comentario.

— ¿Qué pasarle a éste lugar? — dice observando el entorno marino de aquella habitación, preocupada por las complicadas labores de limpieza que se requerirán.

— ¡Oh! Lo he decorado yo. — responde la diosa. — ¿te gusta?

La teniente mira el lugar con escepticismo.

— Como sea. — prosigue. — Le he pedido al capitán que te envíe para acá. Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

La chica recuerda su encuentro con Atlacamani a bordo del _Cipactli_ una década atrás: el agua inundando lentamente el puente, los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente en aquellos sórdidos minutos, y su alivio al descubrir la burbuja de aire que se había formado frente a su boca y su nariz.

— Hace diez años tú combatiste a bordo de mi barco bajo las órdenes de mi ahijado Mick. — continúa la mujer acuática. — Según lo que él me contó y lo que yo vi; cumpliste excelentemente la misión que el almirante te asignó durante esa batalla. Ese día supimos que habíamos encontrado a otra alma capaz de servirnos como guardiana de la Estrella Azul.

Atlacamani toca el hombro de Abbey y la marca ella le puso el día de la batalla comienza a brillar por encima de la tela del uniforme.

— Una tormenta se acerca. — prosigue la mujer acuática mientras abre la tela y remarca la señal sobre el hombro de la muchacha con la espina de un pez vela. — En esta época donde el gobierno le pertenece a la gente y al pueblo, una dinastía de antiguos reyes intentarán restablecer su vieja y decadente gloria. Para llegar de nuevo al poder, han despertado a unos antiguos demonios y los enviarán a una ciudad para que la sacrifiquen. Una de las dos hijas del rey será secuestrada y su alma será ofrecida a los dioses para el resurgimiento de la dinastía.

La diosa termina de marcar el hombro de Abbey y se para al frente de ella, mirándola con sus ojos acuáticos.

— Tu misión, si decides aceptarla, — explica — será evitar que la nueva dinastía llegue al poder, y salvar a la ciudad de su oscuro destino. Para ello, contarás con el apoyo de un grupo de guerreros quienes, al igual que tú, tendrán que demostrar su valor. Si lo logran, tú y tus compañeros habrán comprobado su valía y pasarán a formar parte de los _Amilkini_.

— Yo acepto — dice Abbey poniéndose la mano derecha sobre el corazón. — Pero ¿de qué tratarse eso que tú decirme luego de misión? ¿Qué ganaré?

— Serás una guerrera divina. — le explica la señora del agua acercándose a ella y tomándola por el hombro — Junto con mi ahijado Mick y el resto de los Amilkini protegerás al mundo del poder de la Estrella Azul. Ninguna tormenta volverá a hundirte y navegarás libre por el resto de los días, hasta la llegada del Sexto Sol.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? — pregunta la teniente.

— Será cuando tenga que ser, Luz del Norte. — responde Atlacamani. — Recuerda: una guerrera debe estar lista para el combate en cualquier momento y lugar.

— Pero ¿qué es la Estrella Azul? — dice Abbey con cierta incertidumbre. — ¿Qué ser sus poderes?

— Te lo explicaremos en su debido momento. — indica la diosa al marcharse. — Que el viento te acompañe, Luz del Norte.

El agua estancada forma un remolino que comienza a succionar toda la fauna y flora marina de la habitación. Abbey se pega a la puerta de entrada y se agarra de la palanca del cerrojo para no irse junto con los corales y las rocas. Unos minutos después todo queda limpio e intacto, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en aquel lugar. Incluso su uniforme está seco y el corte en la tela del hombro ha desaparecido. La teniente sale al pasillo, sube hasta su camarote y mira la marca de su omóplato reflejarse en el espejo que tiene sobre el escritorio. Aún luce el mismo diseño de la estrella de cuatro puntas con la espiral al centro, pero ahora sus colores son más intensos[4].

— _Ab insomne non custita dracone_ [5] — se dice antes de salir rumbo al comedor para la cena.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** _ **Notsalo au Tonalli**_ **significa "Cita con el destino" en náhuatl, una antigua lengua mexicana que era hablada por los aztecas y algunos otros pueblos.**

 **2.-El nombre del crucero proviene de los Balrogs: criaturas demoníacas pertenecientes al legendarium de J. R. R. Tolkien. Poseen la habilidad de controlar el fuego y otros poderes del mal. Cabe señalar que en realidad el crucero** _ **Kuznetsov**_ **fue cancelado durante su construcción en octubre de 1990.**

 **3.-Atlacamani es la diosa azteca de los mares y las tormentas oceánicas. Es también una de las representaciones de Chalchiuhtlicue "La de las faldas de jade", diosa del agua.**

 **4.-Si el lector lo desea puede visitar la sección "Galería de Imágenes" de mi perfil para ver un dibujo de la "Marca del Machtiani": el tatuaje con el que los dioses aztecas distinguen a aquellos que serán puestos a prueba para su ingreso a los Amilkini.**

 **5.-** _ **Ab insomne non custita dracone**_ **es una frase en latín que significa "Para ser custodio, el dragón debe padecer insomnio". Es el lema del crucero** _ **MS Balrog**_ **.**

 **Er Deivi:** supongo que se puede decir que esta historia tiene un poco de lo que habría pasado si Cupid no se hubiera ido a otra escuela. Ya sabes: esta es una secuela de "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo" que se escribió en mayo-junio 2012, un año antes de la aparición de Ever After High. Como en aquella historia Cupid se gradúa de Monster High, y debemos conservar la continuidad, pues asumimos que ella sigue con su vida aquí en este mundo en lugar del Mundo Mágico. Y sí tengo preparado algo especial para Toralei. Sé paciente; ya lo verás.


	7. Cap 6: La sortija eléctrica

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 6: La sortija eléctrica**

 _No existe tal cosa como la competencia.  
_ _Para encontrar nuestro camino nosotros perdemos el control.  
_ _Recuerda que el amor es nuestra única misión.  
_ _Éste es un viaje del alma.  
_ **Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, viernes 6 de octubre de 2023.** La tarde se posa en las playas de la capital como una sirena que descansa en la arena. En uno de los apartamentos de un alto edificio en el distrito financiero, dos hermanos parecen prepararse para una gran ocasión. Lo curioso aquí es que uno de ellos es un humano de piel clara y cabello lacio que lleva gafas de aumento de armazón negro; mientras que el otro es un monstruo de tez azul y melena de fuego con un tatuaje en la ceja izquierda.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta Jackson al salir del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Wow! — responde Holt mirándolo desde la sala. — Te ves bien hermano.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Seguro! Te queda de maravilla.

Jackson tiene puesto un traje de corte estilo _slim fit_ con dos botones, todo en color gris plata. Lleva chaleco azul oscuro a juego con la corbata y camisa del mismo color pero en un tono claro. Un par de zapatos formales negros perfectamente lustrados y unos lentes de diseñador nuevos complementan el adorno.

— A tí te queda bien el traje, — dice Holt desde el cuarto de baño mientras se arregla el cabello con una gran cantidad de gel — a mí me hace parecer un idiota.

— Claro que no. Apuesto a que ella no diría lo mismo. — finaliza el otro. — Me iré adelantando. La casa de Frankie está más lejos.

— Sí, yo te alcanzo.

— No se te vaya a ocurrir llegar tarde.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuándo he llegado tarde?

Jackson mira a su hermano con sarcasmo desde el pasillo.

— Ok, ok. — responde aquel ante el gesto. — Ya entendí: no llegar tarde.

"Más te vale" dice el dedo índice del chico de las gafas antes de marcharse.

— ¡Oye! ¡Olvidas algo! — grita Holt desde el tocador.

Su hermano vuelve corriendo, toma una pequeña caja de cartón de encima de la mesa de centro de la sala y sale de nuevo.

— ¡Te digo! — se burla el otro desde su sitio.

Holt se queda solo en el departamento. Él y Jackson han estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo. Podría decirse que desde la boda de Ghoulia y Moe. Esa noche estuvo llena de música lenta y cadenciosa, música que los zombis invitados a la celebración pudiesen bailar. Holt no estaba muy conforme con el ambiente sonoro de la fiesta, pero accedió a la petición de Operetta de bailar aunque fuera un solo vals con ella. Primero se sentía torpe bailando una melodía de ritmo lento, pues él estaba más bien acostumbrado a la velocidad de la electrónica. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella música tenía un cierto toque de romance, pasión, entrega y otras emociones que él no había sentido al bailar _house_ y _techno_ con las otras chicas que había conocido en sus giras y conciertos por el mundo. Había un calor en ese vals y en Operetta que él no había sentido nunca antes al bailar con alguien. Ese día supo que no la dejaría ir jamás.

El chico termina de arreglarse, toma una caja igual a la de Jackson de encima de la mesa de noche de su cuarto y sale del departamento. Va ataviado con un elegante traje estilo _jacquard_ en color azul grisáceo cuya tela ostenta un discreto patrón que recuerda a las tarjetas de circuito impreso. El chaleco está confeccionado en la misma tela, y va sobre una camisa negra perfectamente lisa. El toque final lo dan una corbata azul eléctrico satinado con más patrones de circuitos en negro, un pequeño pañuelo del mismo color que asoma convenientemente del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y unos zapatos negros más lustrados que un piano alemán. Es raro que Holt se ponga traje, pero esta es una ocasión muy especial.

 **II**

Holt llega hasta el centro de la ciudad baja y entra por una de las callejuelas de edificios altos y viejos en su Porsche 911[1] convertible rojo. Se detiene frente a una de las casas, baja del auto con un regalo en la mano, sube las escaleras y hace sonar la aldaba del pórtico. Mientras espera a que respondan su llamado, mira por un momento cómo el viento toca las hojas de los árboles y las arrastra hasta el enrejado de la casa, que tiene la forma de la partitura de alguna canción. Cuando su chica abre la puerta, él no tarda ni un segundo en pronunciar la línea que le tiene preparada:

— _Grab your coat and let's start walking_ — le dice citando la canción "A Little Less Conversation" de Elvis.

— _Come on! Come on!_ — responde ella animadamente.

Operetta luce espectacular enfundada en un vestido de faldón café oscuro de holanes amplios, corsé color blanco con partituras horizontales, listones rojos y adornos de teclas de piano en la parte superior. Su mascarón musical es rojo carmesí y lleva varias rosas del mismo color en el cabello, que va arreglado al estilo _victory rolls_ de la época de oro del _pin-up_. En los pies lleva unos zapatos de tacón alto con un patrón arácnido en escarlata, listones negros con forma de araña y un par de dados de juego sobre el empeine. La chica lo besa para continuar el saludo y luego recibe el regalo que él le trae: una copia del álbum _Pandora's Piñata_ de la Diablo Swing Orchestra, una de sus bandas favoritas. Es su costumbre traerle cosas como aquella en lugar del típico ramo de flores.

— Te ves hermosa — le dice Holt — ¿nos vamos ya?

— Gracias por el regalo y por el beso — le dice ella mientras pone el disco sobre el mueble que tiene por dentro de la puerta — Vámonos.

El chico le abre la puerta del auto, luego sube él y arrancan rumbo a ese restaurante en el que tienen la reservación. Holt le echa un vistazo a su reloj y comprueba que aún está a tiempo. No puede llegar tarde esta vez.

 **III**

A las ocho treinta de la noche, Frankie y Jackson arriban a uno de los restaurantes más afamados del Cabo: La Casa Encantada. El lugar es una antigua mansión del siglo XIX ubicada en la Ciudad Baja junto a uno de los brazos del Río Rojo que bajan a través del Bosque de las Agujas hasta la bahía. Cuenta con una terraza al aire libre que da una vista espectacular de la desembocadura del río y de la puesta de sol entre las montañas. La noche ya está cayendo y el lugar está iluminado con candelabros de bronce que sostienen velas. Las mesas son pequeñas y están hechas de madera, cubiertas con manteles rojos. El piso de adoquines negros reviste la tierra de la vera del río y se encuentra limitado por un barandal de hierro sostenido por pilares rematados por lámparas de diseños vegetales. En una de las esquinas de la terraza, un conjunto musical versátil ejecuta una pieza de música de ambientación para dar inicio a la velada. La pareja se ubica en la mesa que han reservado y miran hacia el lugar que está apartado para Holt y Operetta. Aún no llegan.

— Seguro en un rato llega, no te preocupes — le dice la chica a su acompañante. — Apenas llevan cinco minutos de retraso.

— Le dije que no llegara tarde, pero nunca me escucha — responde aquel.

Frankie luce un magnífico vestido de tela plateada y negra en el cuerpo con un par de tirantes azules y un collar negro ajustado a su cuello. Un intricado arreglo con forma de rayos eléctricos adorna su abdomen, mientras que sus manos llevan un par de brazaletes con forma de tuercas doradas a juego con sus aretes. La falda es de combinación azul y negro, con la sección posterior más larga y decorada con patrones dorados de tuercas y rayos eléctricos. Su cabello va arreglado con extensiones plateadas y mechones de color azul intenso completamente a juego con el resto de su atuendo. El toque final lo dan unas zapatillas de correas azules con cintas doradas en las suelas[2].

Jackson leía detenidamente la carta cuando nota algo inusual en su novia. Tiene cierta preocupación en la mirada y no deja de girar sus ojos diferenciados hacia el mar, como si esperase el regreso de alguien. Intuye que seguramente está preocupada por algún asunto del trabajo y decide comentar algo para animarla.

— No te preocupes. — le dice estrechando su mano. — Estoy seguro que el licenciado Mortimer manejará bien el caso.

— No es tanto por la demanda. — responde ella mirándolo con algo de inquietud. — Es por la traición ¡Le di su primer empleo a ese hombre y una beca para un diplomado! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a robarme así?!

— Tranquila. — le dice él acercándose para acariciarle la mejilla. — Si esto no se arregla, ya Cleo te dijo que te ayudará con eso.

— Sólo quiero que ya todo termine. — dice ella con un suspiro. — ¿Por qué estos asuntos siempre tienen que ser tan lentos?

En ese instante, Holt y Operetta aparecen en la entrada de la terraza. El camarero los conduce hasta su mesa, a escasos metros de la de Jackson y Frankie, y luego ellos van a saludar a la otra pareja.

— Hola — les dice Operetta al llegar.

— Ya llegó la banda — canta el DJ.

— Hola Holt, hola Operetta — dice Frankie poniéndose de pie.

Luego de ello, ambas parejas se ubican en su respectiva mesa y se preparan para ordenar. El tiempo de espera lo consumen con conversaciones casuales acerca de sus futuros, sus aspiraciones y sueños. Frankie habla con Jackson de los proyectos de su empresa, como la transmisión de electricidad sin hilos y los nuevos generadores mareomotrices. Él, por su parte, le comenta acerca de la nueva línea de equipos de sonido que van a lanzar en colaboración con la compañía Vampire & Wolf, y su progreso en el doctorado que cursa en la Universidad Autónoma de Cabo Calavera. Holt y Operetta dedican su conversación a la música y sus nuevos planes. Ella está esperando lanzar un nuevo álbum este año y se encuentra en la etapa de composición de la lírica. Él, por su parte, también va a lanzar un nuevo álbum y le propone a la soprano el colaborar con una canción.

Cerca de las once de la noche, Jackson llama a su hermano para hablar un momento con él en privado. Operetta aprovecha la oportunidad y se acerca a su amiga para preguntarle cómo le está yendo en su trabajo. Notándola algo preocupada, se aventura a hacerle la misma pregunta que Jackson le lanzara al llegar al lugar.

— Te noto algo inquieta — le comenta — ¿es por lo de la demanda?

— Sí — responde ella — No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Me siento traicionada. Le dí su primer empleo a ese pobre chico. Tú sabes lo difícil que es encontrar trabajo cuando eres recién egresado. Yo le dí una oportunidad que nadie más le habría dado, ¿y qué hizo? ¡Se llevó el expediente completo de uno de los proyectos de investigación de Ghoulia!

— ¿Por qué no intentas dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutas de tu cita? — le propone su amiga cantante.

— Es que no es tan fácil. — replica Frankie paseando su dedo sobre la mesa. — Ese proyecto representaba uno de los avances más importantes. Íbamos camino a conseguir un superconductor ambiental.

— Te voy a dar un consejo: — expone Operetta. — no dejes que algo como eso arruine una noche tan mágica como ésta. Estás aquí en un hermoso vestido, con un novio flamante en un restaurante elegante, disfrutando de una buena comida y una velada de lo más romántica. Olvídate por una noche de los problemas del mundo y dedícate a ti misma. Tienes a los mejores abogados del Cabo trabajando en el caso, no vas a perder.

— Oh, bueno. — dice Frankie al fin. — Te voy a hacer caso. Tienes razón. Aunque me preocupe y todo yo no puedo hacer nada. Soy ingeniera, no abogada.

En ese momento Holt aparece en el escenario donde tocaba la banda que amenizaba la noche. Lleva una guitarra Gibson Les Paul[3] azul eléctrico con herrajes niquelados y está apenas comenzando a probar el micrófono. Jackson llega hasta la mesa donde estaban las chicas y las invita a ambas a que se pongan de pie.

— Buenas noches, — dice el DJ por el micrófono, dirigiéndose a las distintas parejas que están en la terraza — gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta noche. Este momento es para mí y para mi hermano Jackson algo muy especial que hemos estado planeando durante mucho tiempo.

Frankie y Operetta sonríen radiantes desde la pista, mirando a los hermanos sobre el escenario.

— Hay un momento en la no-vida de un monstruo en el que esa poderosa fuerza de atracción te induce a tomar ciertas decisiones. — continúa Jackson cuando su hermano le presta el micrófono. — El amor nos llega, conocemos a la persona indicada, a esa maravillosa chica que nos hace sentir mil y un cosas, y entonces tenemos que elegir un camino.

— Frankie, Operetta: — dice Holt tomando de nuevo el micrófono y acomodándolo en el atril — esto es para ustedes.

Jackson se acomoda detrás del teclado, el baterista del conjunto cuenta hasta cuatro con las baquetas y los primeros acordes de _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ de Aerosmith comienzan a salir de las bocinas. Al ritmo de un fraseo de piano, Holt se acerca al micrófono y empieza a cantar con una voz digna de una estrella de rock internacional:

" _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
_ _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
_ _While you are far away and dreaming.  
_ _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
_ _I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
_ _Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

Las chicas se llevan las manos al pecho y sonríen temblando de la emoción. Frankie jamás habría imaginado a Jackson ejecutando una canción de rock al piano, pero sí recuerda que aprendió a tocar mientras estaba en la facultad. No es un pianista virtuoso, pero aquella melodía le está saliendo increíble. Operetta, por su parte, se dedica a acompañar a su amado con el coro, igualando con su voz la potencia de los parlantes y controlando eficazmente su efecto hechizante.

" _I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
_ ' _Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing.  
_ ' _Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
_ _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."_

Algunas de las parejas que están en el restaurante se levantan de sus lugares y comienzan poco a poco a llenar la pista. A ritmo de vals y con movimientos lentos y cadenciosos, las chicas emprenden a moverse una al lado de la otra junto al resto de los comensales que bailan frente al escenario.

" _And I don't want to miss one smile.  
_ _I don't want to miss one kiss.  
_ _I just want to be with you right here with you,  
_ _Just like this. I just want to hold you close,  
_ _And feel your heart so close to mine,  
_ _And just stay here in this moment,  
_ _For all of the rest of time."_

Holt repite el coro por última vez como si se tratara del cierre de un concierto de dos horas. Frankie y Operetta lo acompañan desde el escenario moviendo sus manos como si sostuvieran un par de encendedores en medio de una multitud. Finalmente, y sin que la banda deje de tocar, los integrantes originales del conjunto relevan a los hermanos en sus puestos. Holt y Jackson bajan del estrado, se reúnen con ellas y se postran de rodillas ante sus respectivas novias. La cantante y la chica de los ojos heterocromos no caben en sí de la emoción.

— Frankie: — le dice Jackson a su enamorada mientras sostiene frente a ella una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul — ¿te casarías conmigo?

La muchacha contempla la sortija con lágrimas en los ojos. El aro tiene alambre de cobre enrollado a todo lo largo, como si se tratase de una bobina de Tesla[4]. La piedra del anillo va sentada sobre un aro de oro similar al toroide de aquellos aparatos. Cinco brazos de metal con forma de rayos eléctricos sostienen aquel diamante en su lugar.

— Sí Jackson. — contestó ella con un chispazo de emociones. — ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Jackson desliza entonces el anillo en el dedo anular de su chica y la besa como pocas veces antes lo ha hecho.

— Te seguiré hasta la eternidad — le dice a Frankie tras el final de la pequeña ceremonia.

Mientras aquello ocurre, Holt le hace a Operetta exactamente la misma pregunta:

— ¿Me acompañarías en esta canción eterna? — le dice inclinándose ante ella.

La cantante mira el anillo totalmente sorprendida. El aro es ancho y tiene escrita la partitura de la canción que acaban de tocar, mientras que el título de la melodía está grabado en su interior. La clave de sol del pentagrama sostiene la piedra de diamante en el centro de su espiral.

— ¡Claro que sí Holt! — dice ella con un salto.

El chico se levanta, le pone el anillo en su mano y la besa frente a todos los comensales, que aplauden como si hubiese sido un concierto memorable. El momento finalmente se desvanece como la puesta de sol y cada pareja se retira a su mesa. Los dos hermanos han sellado para siempre sus destinos esta noche

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El Porsche 911 es un automóvil deportivo fabricado por la alemana Porsche desde 1964. Con una extensa gama de modelos producidos desde el año en que se lanzó, es uno de los deportivos más populares del mercado.**

 **2.-El atuendo que luce Frankie en este capítulo es el mismo con el que aparece en el especial** _ **13 Wishes**_ **, estrenado en octubre de 2013.**

 **3.- La Gibson modelo Les Paul es uno de los más reconocidos íconos de la historia del rock en cuanto a las guitarras se refiere. Su fabricación comenzó en 1952 y desde entonces ha sido altamente popular entre aficionados y profesionales del rock en general.**

 **4.-La bobina de Tesla es un transformador resonante inventado por el ingeniero eléctrico croata Nikola Tesla en 1891. Son dispositivos muy populares entre aficionados a la electrónica y la electricidad, principalmente por su capacidad de producir espectaculares descargas eléctricas en forma de rayos de varios metros de largo.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Beyond** , Daft Punk, _Random Access Memories_ y **I Don't Want to Miss a Thing,** Aerosmith, _Armageddon._

 **Er Deivi:** no, esta historia no es una continuación de "Carta de un desconocido". No podría ser.


	8. Cap 7: Barco fantasma

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 7: Barco fantasma**

 _Otra cabeza cuelga baja  
_ _Un niño es tomado lentamente  
_ _Y si las islas causan el silencio  
_ _¿A quién estamos confundiendo?  
_ **Dolores O'Riordan**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 4 de octubre de 2023.** En el ala oeste del Castillo Rojo se encuentran las oficinas de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales. El complejo en total ocupa un área de poco más de siete hectáreas, siendo tan grande como el Castillo de Praga de la capital de la República Checa. La fortaleza fue construida entre los años 1570 y 1685 como sede de la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos. Considerado el segundo castillo gótico más grande del mundo, su construcción escarlata es el rubí en la corona de la Bahía del Cráneo. Se eleva más de trescientos metros por encima del mar en la colina en el Cabo Norte, lo que lo convierte en el punto más visible de la ciudad. El "rojo" de su nombre se debe a que durante su construcción, debido a las constantes sequías, se usó sangre en lugar de agua para preparar la mezcla que uniría los ladrillos.

Dentro de una de las oficinas, Spectra revisa con cuidado los múltiples archiveros que atiborran la habitación. La acompaña Rommulus, quien se ha ofrecido a ayudarle con los aspectos legales de su caso. Los cajones de madera se extienden por todo el lugar como gigantes de ébano inmóviles. La chica va abriendo y revisando los documentos en busca de algo que arroje un poco de luz sobre su turbio pasado.

— Fue en 1891 ¿verdad? — dice Rom mientras revisa una de las cajoneras.

— Sí, pero el juicio se llevó a cabo al año siguiente. — replica ella, y entonces, el teléfono suena.

— Disculpa.

Spectra se retira para contestar el teléfono mientras el lobo gris sigue buscando. Vuelve tras unos minutos, y continúa revisando la estantería. Estaba a punto de llegar a la carpeta del fondo del archivero cuando una voz la llamó desde la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Vondergeist! — retumba la voz entre los anaqueles. — ¿Estás ahí?

— Sí, mi comandante. — contesta la mujer mientras regresa flotando con una carpeta en la mano.

— ¿Qué estabas buscando? — dice el monstruo alto y corpulento que está parado en la puerta.

— ¡Buenas tardes, capitán! — saluda Rommulus desde el fondo del pasillo.

— Buenas tardes, licenciado.

— Asuntos internos, señor. — explica Spectra. — Es para mí Resolución.

— Pues deberás postergar un poco tu investigación personal. Ha llegado un nuevo caso.

— El deber me llama, Rom. — dice, disculpándose.

— Adelante. — contesta él. — Si encuentro algo yo te aviso.

— Con permiso.

El capitán y la detective se retiran de la sala. Para esa hora de la mañana, las ventanas coloreadas del castillo pintan pisos y paredes con formas difusas, creando una explosión cubista de color que contrasta alegremente con la arquitectura gótica.

— Hoy en la madrugada un pequeño buque de carga chocó en la terminal de cabotaje del puerto. — comienza a explicar el jefe al tiempo que le da a la chica una carpeta con algunos documentos. — Desde que el barco comenzó a entrar a la bahía la autoridad portuaria intentó comunicarse con el capitán, pero nadie respondió. Se estrelló en el muelle No. 2 de la terminal, causando daños leves. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido en el accidente, pero cuando las autoridades del puerto subieron a revisar la nave encontraron muertos a todos los miembros de la tripulación. Quiero que vaya allá y comience la investigación, agente.

— Ok jefe, yo me encargo. — dice Spectra luego de tomar la carpeta.

La muchacha regresa a su oficina, toma las gafas de sol que están sobre su escritorio y sale al estacionamiento. Echa una corta carrera y sale volando por encima del caserío. Diez minutos más tarde llega a la terminal marítima de cabotaje. Aterriza suavemente junto a unos contenedores y se dirige al lugar de los hechos. La ambulancia del Servicio Médico Forense ya arribó. Hay dos cuerpos a un lado de ella sobre un par de camillas.

— Buenos días, caballeros — dice Spectra al llegar — ¿qué tenemos aquí?

— Hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, humano. — comienza a explicar el forense. — Era el capitán del barco. Presenta herida vampírica, igual que el resto de la tripulación.

En ese momento el médico mueve el cuello del hombre para mostrar la marca de los colmillos.

— ¿No hay balas ni muestra de algún otro tipo de violencia?

— Hay algunas cuantas huellas de forcejeo en todos ellos. Quizá intentaron defenderse. Éste fue herido de bala, — dice el investigador señalando al cuerpo de la otra camilla — pero al parecer ésa no fue la causa de la muerte. El impacto no está en una zona letal. En el laboratorio intentaremos buscar ADN en los residuos de saliva de las mordeduras.

— Envíeme los resultados en cuanto los tenga.

— Desde luego, agente.

Spectra se retira de junto a la ambulancia y comienza a flotar rumbo al barco. Éste se estrelló perpendicularmente al muelle, rompiendo el concreto y se metiéndose siete metros en la estructura. Una de las grúas de carga que estaban en el lugar se le cayó encima y quedó sobre su proa. Un monstruo con el uniforme de la Autoridad Portuaria se encuentra revisando la estructura del barco.

— Buenos días, — le dice Spectra mostrando la placa de su billetera — División de Investigación.

— Buenos días oficial — contesta el monstruo marino mientras baja de la estructura del barco — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Estamos investigando un caso relacionado con este accidente ¿Puede decirme de dónde venía este barco? — pregunta la agente.

— De Guayaquil. Transportaba comestibles y abarrotes.

— ¿Tiene el itinerario?

— Sí — dice el oficial de puerto mientras levanta una tabla con unas hojas — Salió de Mazatlán, en México, y pasó por Salina Cruz, Puerto San José y Panamá. Guayaquil fue el último puerto americano que tocó antes de venirse para acá.

— ¿Revisaron la bodega del barco?

— No, después de que se estrelló sólo acordonamos todo y llamamos a la policía local.

— Buena decisión. — acota la chica. — Necesito una copia de los documentos de navegación y del itinerario del buque. También los documentos de la carga y los registros de la tripulación ¿todos eran humanos?

— Sí, la compañía dueña del barco es humana. — explica el marino antes de entregarle los documentos a la agente. — Éstos son el itinerario y los documentos de la carga. Déjeme una dirección y le enviaré después el resto de lo que me pidió.

Spectra saca un block de notas y anota el domicilio en él. En ese momento llega hasta ellos un par de trabajadores del puerto.

— Ya está listo el remolcador. — dice uno de ellos.

— Bien, amarren el barco y prepárense para sacarlo. — ordena el oficial del puerto.

— Oh no — dice Spectra levantando la vista — Lo siento capitán, pero ésta es la escena de un crimen y todo se quedará así hasta que los peritos terminen su trabajo.

— ¡Oiga! — reclama el monstruo marino de la capitanía. — ¡Pero yo necesito sacar a este buque de aquí! ¡Obstruye la vialidad del resto de las embarcaciones!

— Y yo necesito resolver un caso de homicidio vampírico múltiple. — le espeta la chica fantasma. — Así que nada va a moverse de aquí hasta que terminemos la investigación.

El monstruo la mira con un gesto desafiante. Finalmente se lleva la mano a la frente, respira hondo y le indica a sus empleados que se vallan.

— Gracias por su comprensión — dice Spectra cuando los ve alejarse — Envíeme los documentos a ésta dirección lo antes posible. — y le entrega la nota que escribió.

La chica deja al monstruo marino en el muelle y flota hacia el interior del navío. Adentro, los peritos de la División procesan la escena del crimen.

— ¿Han encontrado algo, caballeros? — pregunta al entrar al puente del barco

— Hay algunas cuantas huellas y muy pocos rastros de sangre. — explica el investigador — Típico de un homicidio vampírico. Pero hay algo en particular que creo que le gustará ver.

El cíclope que procesa la escena lleva a Spectra hacia la parte de abajo del casco. Cruzan unos ambientes medianamente iluminados por luces blancas y llegan hasta los compartimientos de la carga. Adentro de uno de ellos hay unas literas hechas artesanalmente con tubos soldados a las paredes y el techo de la cámara, con tres niveles cada una. Ahí está también una mesilla con una lámpara y algunos vasos sobre ella. Las camas están tan amontonadas que parecen más bien un montón de jaulas.

— Vaya — dice Spectra al ver la habitación — Estos tipos sí que viajaban con clase.

— Todas las bodegas de carga del barco fueron acondicionadas de la misma manera — indica el cíclope — Creemos que son para transportar inmigrantes ilegales.

— O una tropa — señala la chica fantasma al ver un casquillo sobre la mesita. — ¿hay manera de saber qué monstruos viajaban aquí?

— Hemos tomado muestras de ADN de todas las camas. Cuando tengamos los resultados lo descubriremos. Lo que sabemos ahora es que hay restos de pólvora en los pañoles que no fueron acondicionados para personal.

— Monstruos, pólvora y un barco ilegalmente atracado en un puerto… — susurra Spectra para sus adentros — ¿En dónde más he visto eso?

— En muchos lados durante los años de la Guerrilla — apunta el investigador.

— Sí, y cualquier cosa que recuerde a la Guerrilla luego de dos años de que ésta haya terminado no puede ser nada bueno.

Los dos monstruos salen en ese momento de aquel tétrico lugar y comienzan a subir hacia la cubierta exterior. Spectra se encuentra pensativa acerca de aquel caso. Al parecer va a ser algo especial, pues incidentes como ese no se han visto desde que la guerra entre los Cazadores y las Fuerzas de Protección terminó. La chica se dispone a retirarse del lugar, pero es interrumpida por un hombre tigre que viene desde dentro del barco.

— ¡Jefa!

Spectra se gira y lo mira acercarse a toda prisa.

— Tiene que ver esto — le informa él.

La chica vuelve al barco y entra de nuevo en la sección de carga. Al fondo de uno de los pasillos, un par de trabajadores del puerto acaban de abrir una de las escotillas de carga del barco. Por alguna razón la puerta estaba sellada a cal y canto, así que se tuvo que usar un soplete cortador para abrirla y el metal del borde del agujero aún está brillando de rojo.

La fantasma se agacha para observar a través de la oscuridad del boquete que los cortadores acaban de hacer en el hierro de la puerta. Lo que ve adentro la inquieta: unas cajas metálicas de color verde olivo marcadas con letras amarillas. Spectra atraviesa la puerta y abre una de las cajas. Ésta está llena de cartuchos[1] para fusil de asalto cuyas balas despiden una extraña luz morada. La chica toma uno de los cartuchos y lo saca de aquel pañol para observarlo mejor en la luz del pasillo.

— Munición UV… — dice el tigre observando las marcas de la base del casquillo.

— ¿Saben qué significa esto, muchachos? — les pregunta Spectra a sus compañeros, quienes la miran con intriga. — Que esto ha pasado de ser un simple asesinato a un asunto de seguridad nacional.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Un cartucho es un conjunto formado por: un recipiente metálico o plástico llamado vaina o casquillo, la bala (u ojiva), la pólvora y el fulminante. El cargador es el receptáculo donde se guardan estos cartuchos antes de ser disparados por el arma a la que pertenecen.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Zombie** , The Cranberries, _No Need to Argue_

 **Er Deivi:** la verdad es que este capítulo lo escribí para el público femenino, pero igual tiene su conexión con la trama original, ya lo verás. No creo que Operetta se sienta mal. Se puede decir que en realidad fue al mismo tiempo, sólo que, tanto aquí como en el cine, sólo puedes mostrar una escena a la vez.


	9. Cap 8: El rastro escarlata

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 8: El rastro escarlata**

 _No puedes verme  
_ _No importa hacia donde mires  
_ _No estaré ahí  
_ _Estaré justo detrás de ti.  
_ **Mike Shinoda**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, viernes 6 de octubre de 2023.** La investigación se frenó un poco debido a los complicados trabajos de remoción del barco en el puerto, pero ahora que la nave está completamente en poder de la DIDP, todo será más fácil y rápido. Spectra regresa al buque, ahora atracado en uno de los muelles de la terminal militar, para continuar con el estudio de la escena del crimen. En ese momento un monstruo marino de seis ojos revisa una de las computadoras del puente.

— Warren, ¿ya encontraste cómo es que este barco terminó aquí? — pregunta Spectra al técnico.

— Sí, fue bastante fácil — dice el hombre mostrándole la pantalla de su portátil — Simplemente usaron el piloto automático y programaron un curso en esta dirección. El resto del trabajo lo hizo la computadora.

— ¿Pero no se supone que deben tener restricciones de seguridad al acercarse a las costas? — dice la chica fantasma.

— Pues quien haya hecho esto desactivó todos esos protocolos — responde el perito enseñándole las líneas de código del software de navegación — Por alguna razón querían que este barco se estrellara aquí.

Spectra se queda pensativa por un momento y continúa:

— ¿No han abierto más celdas de carga?

— Whitefang está en eso allá abajo. Parece que le va bien.

En ese momento el mismo hombre tigre que le avisó del nuevo descubrimiento el día del accidente aparece en el puente. El fino pelaje que le cubre todo el cuerpo es blanco como el papel, entintado con unas rayas en las que la naturaleza parece haber hecho gala de sus mejores diseños. Sus ojos azules de mirada profunda complementan una expresión seria y feroz en un rostro acostumbrado al trabajo duro y las largas jornadas nocturnas de investigación criminológica. De cuerpo musculoso y manos armadas con poderosas garras, el felino viste pantalones formales, zapatos negros y una camisa azul con botones plateados.

— Jefa: — dice al entrar con una voz retumbante — hay otra cosa que quiero que vea.

— ¿Qué me tienes esta vez, White?

— Venga.

Los dos bajan por una escalera de nuevo hacia los compartimientos de carga. Atraviesan el mismo pasillo en el que se encuentran los improvisados habitáculos y llegan hasta una cámara al fondo del mismo. El lugar está iluminado por un juego de lámparas halógenas sostenidas de un trípode. En el centro hay una mesa con un extraño aparato encima de ella. El dispositivo está compuesto de algunas cuantas baterías, cables y una pantalla que muestra seis números ocho de color rojo. En el suelo cerca de la mesa descansa un grupo de paquetes envueltos en cinta adhesiva de lona gris de los que salen algunos cables.

— Dime que esto no es lo que creo que es — le dice Spectra a Thor.

— Pues sí, sí lo es — responde él.

— ¿En dónde estaba? — pregunta la agente.

— Por todo el barco. Al parecer éste es el detonador principal y el cronómetro — contesta el tigre apuntando al aparato sobre la mesa — y éstas son las cargas. — y señala los paquetes grises del piso. — El detonador estaba en la sala de máquinas y el cableado salía desde allí hacia las bodegas.

— ¿Y por qué falló?

— Uno de los cables de alimentación se soltó — dice el investigador mostrándole los alambres sueltos del aparato — El dispositivo se quedó sin energía, la cuenta se detuvo y no sucedió nada.

— ¿Qué tipo de explosivo es?

— C-4[1] según los del escuadrón antibombas — comenta Thor con una de las cargas en la mano.

— ¿Qué no ese es de uso militar?

— Sí, pero algunas empresas de demolición también lo utilizan.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de rastrear el origen de estas cargas?

— No, no hay paquetes, números de serie o de lote. Nada que nos diga de dónde lo sacaron.

— Bien: — dice Spectra con un suspiro — aseguren las cargas y revisen el detonador en busca de huellas. Tal vez nos diga quién lo hizo. Ah, y también revisen las cajas de munición que encontramos. A ver si podemos saber de dónde se fugaron

— Sí, jefa.

La agente sale del barco y regresa a las oficinas centrales. Tiene que acelerar esas pruebas de ADN si quiere estar libre para la reunión de Necrópolis.

 **II**

 **Sábado 7 de octubre.** Para continuar con la investigación que le comisionaron, Spectra acude al laboratorio de análisis criminalísticos esperando que las pruebas de ADN que ordenó ya estén listas. En el lugar se encuentra un monstruo de aspecto simiesco que viste una bata de laboratorio y gafas de aumento.

— Buenos días Shane — dice Spectra al entrar.

— Buenos días agente — responde él levantando la vista del microscopio.

— ¿Ya están listas mis pruebas?

— Sólo las de las camas. — aclara él. — Las pruebas de las mordeduras tardarán algo más de tiempo. Las primeras muestras que tomamos resultaron contaminadas con la sangre de las víctimas. Apenas acabo de enviar las segundas muestras.

— Bien, y ¿qué tenemos?

— Un montón de matones: — dice el sasquatch al abrir una carpeta que está sobre la mesa — Clawrk Wolfman, hombre lobo, estuvo seis meses encarcelado por asalto a mano armada. Danny Seaman, monstruo marino, tres años en la correccional por intento de homicidio. Y la lista sigue.

Spectra toma la carpeta en sus manos y hojea los expedientes de aquellos seres. Todos ellos son monstruos con antecedentes penales, la mayoría de ellos por delitos menores. Le llama la atención el expediente del último de la lista.

— ¿Quién es éste tipo? — pregunta.

— Roman Volkov. — responde el laboratorista. — Vampiro. Ha estado varias veces encerrado por agresión a la autoridad, intentos de homicidio, agresividad en la vía pública, asalto a mano armada, mordedura,… la lista sigue. Incluso una vez lo arrestaron por una bomba en la embajada de la OTT en Viena. El tipo alegó que no era suya, y como tenía un buen abogado, logró salir bajo fianza. Antes lo han vinculado con grupos de odio racial, discriminación y supremacía. Al parecer no le gustan los humanos. Todos sus crímenes han sido contra ellos.

—Mmm… interesante. — murmura Spectra. — Al parecer no recuerda que los Legionarios fueron abatidos hace setenta años.

— Pues de hecho, — apunta el investigador — uno de los grupos con los que se le relacionó tenía el nombre de Legión Libertadora. Tenían una ideología completamente racista y de supremacía vampírica, pero su mayor odio era contra los humanos.

— ¿Disponemos información sobre su lugar de nacimiento, familia o cosas así?

— No agente. — dice Shane. — Ya busqué pero no hay registros de él por ninguna parte. Voy a hacerle una prueba de ADN familiar para ver a quién lo podemos vincular.

— En cuanto tengas los resultados me llamas — se despide Spectra — Gracias Shane.

La chica se retira del laboratorio con los registros de los criminales que iban a bordo. Ese tal Roman Volkov le ha dado a ésta investigación un giro interesante.

 **III**

 **Lunes 9 de octubre.** Spectra regresa al taller de peritajes para ver si Thor puede decirle en dónde desembarcaron los monstruos que iban en el buque. Debieron de haberse bajado en algún punto antes de llegar al puerto, pues nadie en la bahía dijo haber visto a alguien lanzarse al agua antes de que el navío chocara contra el muelle. Los salvavidas y la policía local tampoco los vieron por el puerto, así que tiene que haber otra alternativa. La chica fantasma llega al taller y encuentra de nuevo al tigre trabajando con la computadora del navío.

— Buenas tardes White.

— Buenas tardes jefa.

— ¿Le has sacado algo más a ésta computadora? — pregunta ella.

— Sí. — responde él. — Logré que me diera la ruta que siguió el barco antes de chocar con nosotros. Le sorprenderá lo que encontré.

Thor gira su portátil y le muestra a Spectra un mapa del Pacífico Sur. Ahí se aprecia la trayectoria exacta del barco en ese último viaje. Y hay algo extraño en aquel mapa.

— Qué raro — dice la agente — Éstos no son los puertos que aparecen en los papeles que me dieron en la capitanía.

— Eso es porque son falsos — le aclara el tigre — Yo mismo los mandé a revisar. La compañía reportó este barco como perdido hace dos meses cerca de las costas de México.

— Entonces esto es como el robo de un auto. — dice Spectra haciendo las conexiones. — Asaltaron el barco, lo llevaron a otro puerto, lo cargaron con esta gente y luego nos lo mandaron para acá.

— Así es.

— Pero entonces ¿en dónde se bajaron?

— Aquí — dice Thor haciendo un acercamiento sobre uno de los puntos del mapa. — Un punto entre Isla Escorpión e Isla de la Muerte. La computadora registra una parada de dos horas en ese lugar.

— Una transferencia de carga ¿Hay algún modo de saber con quién o con qué se encontraron en ese lugar?

— Pedí informes a la base local de la Marina, pero sus registros de radar no marcan que este barco se haya encontrado con algún otro en ese punto donde se detuvo.

— No creo que sean tan buenos nadadores — comenta Spectra — Alguien debió haber pasado a recogerlos.

— Pues la Marina no encontró nada. Revisaron todos sus radares y no vieron nada ese día.

— Esto se nos está complicando. Voy a ir con Shane al laboratorio para ver si ya tiene mis pruebas.

La chica sale de ahí y se dispone a continuar con su investigación. "Un barco fantasma" piensa mientras camina por el pasillo "¿En dónde más he visto eso?"

 **IV**

 **Martes 10 de octubre.** Siguiendo con su plan, Spectra llega de nuevo al Laboratorio de Criminalística. Shane, el sasquatch, se encuentra revisando unas muestras en la computadora.

— ¿Qué tal Shane? — dice la agente al entrar. — ¿Ya están mis pruebas de familia?

— Sí, agente. — responde el monstruo levantándose del ordenador y tomando unas hojas de sobre la mesa contigua — Y le sorprenderá lo que encontré.

— A ver — dice ella.

— Casi todas las víctimas de la tripulación fueron mordidas por Volkov. Sólo dos de ellos fueron atacados por otros dos vampiros. Al parecer se tuvieron que conformar con sangre sintética. Al jefe siempre le toca lo mejor.

— Eso concuerda con el hecho de que hayamos encontrado latas de fórmula en las bodegas. Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que se supone que va a sorprenderme?

— Ésto. — le dice Shane dándole una hoja de los expedientes. — Son los resultados de la prueba de ADN familiar.

Spectra mira las hojas por un momento y se asombra al leer el apellido que está escrito en el documento.

— ¿El clan de los Vasiliev? — dice sin dar crédito a lo que ve.

— Así es — le reitera el sasquatch.

— ¿Pero que no se supone que todos ellos trabajan ahora con la Organización?

— Pues tal vez Roman es el "hijo incómodo" de la familia.

— ¿Podemos relacionarlo con alguno de ellos en específico? — pregunta Spectra. — ¿padre, madre o algo?

— No. — dice Shane mostrándole un árbol genealógico en la computadora. — La rama en la que él debería de estar no se encuentra aquí. No hay rastros de sus padres por ninguna parte. Debieron haber muerto antes de que pudiéramos hacer los registros.

— Comienzo a pensar que su apellido no es Volkov.

— No. De hecho no lo es — comenta el monstruo. — Las huellas lo delatan.

— ¿Ya hicieron las pruebas?

— Sí, y ya verá lo que encontramos: — explica Shane al extenderle otra carpeta a la chica — La mayoría pertenecían a los monstruos que viajaron en el barco, pero hay un juego de huellas en específico que nos sorprendió a todos.

— ¿De quién son?

— De Sergei Vasiliev: — contesta el sasquatch — el vampiro que organizó la matanza de la Noche de los Colmillos Largos junto a Tattaglia.

— ¿Qué no lo declararon muerto unos meses después de eso?

— Supuestamente sí, pero parece que volvió del Otro Lado.

— Más vale que vaya a buscarlo a los archivos — dice Spectra al retirarse — Necesito cerciorarme de que era realmente él quien murió meses después de esa noche. Gracias Shane.

La chica sale del laboratorio. Una corazonada le dice que tal vez Vasiliev está relacionado con su caso personal. Debe buscar bien entre los cientos de carpetas del archivo general.

 **V**

 **Miércoles 11 de octubre.** Temprano por la mañana, Spectra se encuentra en su oficina revisando información en su computadora. Junto a ella está una taza de café humeante y una foto de su luna de miel con Billy en el Caribe. La chica toma un sorbo y sigue mirando la pantalla.

— Veamos: — se dice para sus adentros mientras teclea — éstos son los números de serie de las cajas de las municiones. Vamos a ver si podemos saber quién es el que se las vendió a éstos bandidos.

En el monitor aparece el nombre de una de las empresas que fabrican munición para las Fuerzas de la Organización. Dicha compañía se encuentra en la ciudad norteamericana de Detroit. Es una de las fábricas más pequeñas de las que controla el Ejército de Protección. Ahí solamente se produce munición UV en los calibres 7.62[2] y 5.56mm[3]: exactamente los mismos que se encontraron a bordo del barco.

Spectra revisa los números de serie de las cajas para ver si las sacaron directamente de la fábrica o las robaron de algún otro lugar. Resulta que los números coinciden con los de un pedido realizado por el Ejército para el decimosexto batallón del octavo regimiento, en la quinta zona militar correspondiente a México. La orden fue surtida en su totalidad y los archivos del EPTT confirman la llegada del pedido al lugar para el que se solicitó. Spectra concluye que los números deben corresponder a un lote clonado.

La chica sigue investigando y encuentra que los balances de la empresa respecto a la contabilidad de insumos son normales. Alguien está ocultando algo. Revisa el expediente de la cuenta bancaria del director general de la planta y éste muestra un depósito por una cantidad del orden de algunos cuantos cientos de miles de dólares, los cuales no coinciden con las ganancias de la empresa.

— Ahora todo se va haciendo más claro: — dice Spectra al atar los cabos — Estos tipos sobornaron al gerente de la empresa para que les produjera un lote completo de munición. Creyendo que podía ocultar la evidencia, el tipo maquilló las cifras y clonó los números de serie de un pedido anterior. Muy listo, muy listo; pero no lo suficiente. Van a rodar cabezas.

Tras establecer esta primera hipótesis la chica decide indagar la procedencia de ese dinero. Tras una hora de navegar entre montones de información de los bancos estadounidenses Spectra encuentra que el depósito se hizo desde la cuenta de una de las compañías contratadas por el gobierno para fabricar armamento para el ejército norteamericano. Al principio la procedencia del capital la deja un poco desconcertada, pero tras recordar las precarias relaciones entre la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, la chica ya no está tan sorprendida de que quizá haya intereses políticos de por medio en este caso.

La fuga de esas cajas de munición UV es un verdadero peligro porque, además de la estaca en el corazón, la exposición a la luz del sol y otras técnicas; las balas ultravioleta de las FPTT son la forma más efectiva de matar a un vampiro y algunas otras especies de monstruos. Fueron desarrolladas por el Ejército de Protección durante la Guerra Licantro-vampírica para neutralizar al enemigo durante el combate nocturno a distancia. En principio sólo las usaban los francotiradores en calibres 7.62 y 12.7mm[4]; pero actualmente están disponibles también en calibres 5.56 y 20mm[5] para fusiles de alto poder, e incluso en forma de proyectiles para artillería de diversas medidas. Debido a todo lo anterior, la munición UV es de uso exclusivo de las Fuerzas de Protección: ningún otro ejército, fuerza aérea, marina de guerra, policía, cuerpo armado, corporación privada ni personal civil alguno del resto del mundo tiene permiso para usarla, manejarla, transportarla, almacenarla, distribuirla ni comercializarla. El hacer cualquiera de las anteriores es considerado un crimen internacional.

Ahora que sabe cómo llegó el buque hasta el puerto, qué carga transportaba, en dónde la habían transbordado, quién mató a los miembros de la tripulación y cómo obtuvieron la munición, lo único que falta era ir tras la pista de Volkov y sus secuaces y descubrir sus planes. Como ya es algo tarde para ir tras esas huellas, Spectra decide continuar su investigación personal: aquella que dejó suspendida el día en que le llegó este nuevo caso.

La chica sale al pasillo y camina hasta salir a uno de los patios. El jardín está lleno de frondosos ciruelos y plantas con flores blancas. Spectra llega hasta el otro extremo y entra por una gran puerta de madera que dice "Archivos de la Hermandad". El lugar es un salón enorme con ventanas coloreadas y aspecto de catedral gótica. Los largos libreros se extienden por sobre el piso de duela y los escritorios de junto a ellos se iluminan con candelabros chorreados de cera derretida.

Spectra está ahí por una corazonada. Tiene la impresión de que el misterioso linaje de Volkov está relacionado con los enigmas de su propio pasado. Antes de que interrumpieran su investigación Spectra había leído sobre un miembro de los Vasiliev que desapareció en 1892 luego de ser expulsado de la Hermandad. Aun así, la chica no está completamente segura de que él realmente se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Los Vasiliev son un clan de vampiros, y a ellos no se les desaparece tan fácil.

La agente abre un cajón rotulado con el año de 1892, exactamente donde Rom se quedó el otro día. Sus dedos de cristal esmerilado pasan delicadamente las hojas amarillas de los documentos viejos que aguardan dentro de carpetas percudidas, buscando algún indicio del pasado. Al llegar hasta el fondo del cajón sus ojos detectan una combinación de caracteres familiar, así que saca el documento para leerlo con más claridad bajo la luz blanca de las lámparas de araña. Lo que Spectra lee en la portada de la carpeta hace que su corazón ectoplásmico se revuelque dentro de su pecho:

 _Oberster Gerichtshof von Gerechtigkeit der Östereichischen Bruderschaften der Dunkelheit  
_ _Vondergeist Rechtfall  
_ _Aussage von Sergej Wassiljew  
_ _Wien, Österreichisch-Ungarische Monarchie, April 21._ _1892_ [6]

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El C-4 o** _ **Composition 4**_ **es una variedad común de explosivo plástico de uso militar. Es uno de los explosivos (después del TNT) con más fuerza de los conocidos hasta el momento. También ha sido usado en varios ataques terroristas.**

 **2.-El 7,62x51 mm OTAN es un cartucho para fusil desarrollado en los años 1950 y 1960 para ser el cartucho de arma larga estándar de los países de la OTAN.**

 **3.-El 5,56x45 mm OTAN, estandarizado como STANAG 4172, es un cartucho de arma de fuego. Es la munición estándar de las fuerzas armadas de la OTAN y numerosas naciones que no forman parte de la misma. Ha sido fabricado desde 1953.**

 **4.-El 12,7x99 mm OTAN (también conocido como .50BMG) es un cartucho desarrollado para la ametralladora Browning calibre .50" a finales de la primera década del siglo XX. También es empleado en fusiles de largo alcance y fusiles de francotirador, así como en otras ametralladoras calibre .50".**

 **5.-El calibre 20mm es un calibre específico para cañones automáticos, por lo que se trata de un calibre de artillería. No obstante, existen algunos fusiles antitanque y antimaterial que utilizan este calibre, como el Lahti L-39 finés o el NTW-20 sudafricano.**

 **6.-"Supremo Tribunal de Justicia de la Hermandad Austríaca de los Oscurecidos. Caso Vondergeist. Declaración de Sergei Vasiliev. Viena, Imperio Austrohúngaro, 21 de abril de 1892."**

 **7.-Banda Sonora Original:** **In This World** , Linkin Park, _Minutes to Midnight_

 **Er Deivi:** por alguna extraña razón no puedo ver los dos últimos comentarios que me has dejado. Si quieres puedes enviármelos por PM.


	10. Int I: Saskia

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Interludio I: Saskia**

 _Mi pasado respira en mi cuello  
_ _Y parece que ahora todo lo que puedo hacer  
_ _Es volver al inicio, donde todo estaba por delante.  
_ _Una ilusión desvanecida me plaga ahora.  
_ **Mark Jansen**

 **Viena, Imperio Austrohúngaro[1], Octubre de 1897.** _Hallo!_ Me llamo Saskia, y ésta es la historia de mi muerte. No te asustes, no es tan terrorífica. O bueno, en realidad depende de tu sensibilidad y de si te gustan las historias de fantasmas. Pero de todos modos te haré la pregunta: ¿Quieres oírla? ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! Supuse que dirías eso. Con gusto te la contaré. Sólo prométeme guardar el secreto ¿sí? Bien, comencemos…

 **II**

 **Hamburgo, Imperio Alemán[2], año de 1884.** Éramos una familia de cinco. Mi padre era un prestamista cuya fortuna provenía del negocio familiar. Mi abuelo era nada más y nada menos que Johann Vondergeist, el famoso empresario de Dresde. Había acumulado una gran riqueza gracias a la compraventa de especias, y después expandió su negocio para dedicarse a los préstamos y las finanzas. Sólo tuvo dos hijos: Edwin, mi futuro padre, y Burke. Cuando murió le dejó al primero la casa de préstamos, mientras que el segundo se quedó con el negocio de las especias.

Mi madre, Gretchen Lorenz, provenía más bien de una familia un poco más humilde. Se dedicaba a las labores de nuestro hogar, pero no por ello era un ama de casa común y corriente. No. Ella era una escritora cuya costumbre venía también de familia. Su padre era editor de un periódico vienés de baja circulación pero cierta influencia. No tendría los mejores artículos de toda Europa, pero cuando encontraban algo sí que sabían cómo publicarlo. Mi madre colaboraba con la sección de literatura enviándole cartas a mi abuelo con los escritos que iba terminando. No sé cómo le hacía para entregarlos a tiempo con la lentitud del correo de aquella época.

Fue ella quien nos introdujo a mis hermanos y a mí a la literatura, pero al parecer yo fui la única a la que en verdad le importó. Mis hermanos menores no se interesaron mucho por el arte de la escritura. Quizá era por sus edades: cinco años para Blas y apenas tres para la pequeña Kirsten. Eran demasiado jóvenes como para inventar una historia más interesante que sus juegos infantiles.

Pero a mí me encantaba leer los escritos de mamá. Ella solía decir que si yo no me aburría mientras me los leía, el relato podía considerarse un éxito. Y creo que en parte tenía razón. Pronto aprendí a ir inventando mis propias historias, pero con el tiempo me fui encausando más a lo que se escribía en el resto de las páginas del periódico de mi abuelo. Solía hacer "reportajes" acerca de lo que pasaba en la casa y en la calle donde vivíamos: el zapato perdido de mamá, la gripe de mi hermana, los misteriosos libros de contabilidad de mi padre y sus interminables listas de números o el gato de la vecina que nos despertaba a la media noche. En fin, todo suceso, por pequeño que fuera, era una gran historia por contar para mí. Me gustaba leer el diario de mi abuelo, que a veces nos llegaba como respuesta a las cartas de mi madre. Tal vez no entendía muy bien los hechos que en él se narraban, pero cuando escribía mis propias historias intentaba usar las mismas palabras y frases que leía en aquel periódico.

El negocio de mi padre alcanzaba para darnos a mis hermanos y a mí una vida bastante cómoda. Vondergeist S.C. era la casa de préstamos más próspera de todo Hamburgo, así que nosotros gozábamos de todo lo que podíamos y queríamos permitirnos: viajes, buena comida, educación ejemplar, visitas al teatro de vez en cuando, una casa grande, juguetes nuevos y ropa bonita. En verdad que éramos felices, pero nuestra madre siempre nos decía: "Recuerden niños: deben ir a la escuela y educarse; no sabemos si el negocio de su padre nos durará para siempre." Ojalá nunca nos hubiera dicho eso, pero parecía que, como hija ejemplar de un periodista investigador, veía la oscuridad en nuestro futuro. "Tiene boca de profeta" decía mi padre.

Un día mi tío Burke vino a casa, como era su costumbre cada verano. Estuvo conviviendo un rato con nosotros y luego se retiró a hablar a solas con mi padre en su despacho. Como toda una periodista, me oculté por fuera de la puerta para escuchar lo que hablaban dentro. La visita de mi tío sería una buena noticia para el periódico de la familia, el cual yo editaba cada viernes a manera de resumen de los acontecimientos de la semana.

Hablaron durante casi dos horas acerca de un negocio que el tío Burke estaba emprendiendo. Él dijo que estaba a punto de poner a funcionar una fábrica de cuchillos en Rostock, pero que necesitaba algo de dinero para dar el primer arranque a la producción. Mi tío intentaba convencer a mi padre de que le prestara una suma de varios miles de marcos[3] argumentando que serían socios y obtendría la mitad de las ganancias. Papá no parecía muy convencido del negocio, pero al final aceptó firmarle el cheque.

El tío Burke salió feliz del despacho, se despidió de nosotros y se fue de nuevo en su carruaje. Intenté preguntarle a papá acerca de lo que él y su hermano habían estado conversando en el despacho, pero se limitó a decirme que eran "cuestiones de negocios". Traté de sacarle más información argumentando que era para mí periódico pero me evadió diciéndome que eran "cosas de adultos. No para un diario de niños". Sin hacerle mucho caso decidí que esto requeriría de una investigación de campo, así que entré al despacho y revisé su chequera. El recibo marcaba una cantidad con más ceros de lo que normalmente tenían los préstamos de mi padre, por lo que concluí que aquel negocio debía ser algo verdaderamente prometedor como para que él soltara tanto dinero.

Los siguientes meses transcurrieron de manera normal. Incluso oí a mi padre hablar felizmente del progreso del negocio que estaba llevando con mi tío. Mencionaba los informes y extractos bancarios que él le enviaba con las ganancias y la contabilidad, e incluso decía que tenía pensado llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí de vacaciones a su casa. Tal vez si nos hubiese llevado con él habría podido evitar la catástrofe de los siguientes meses.

Un día dos agentes de la policía llegaron a la casa solicitando hablar con papá. Él los atendió en su despacho como era su costumbre con la gente que llegaba a la casa a hablar de negocios. Yo estuve escuchándolos por detrás de la puerta y pude oír cómo los oficiales le hacían preguntas acerca del negocio de mi tío. Papá alegaba que tenía en regla todos los documentos y que las cuentas estaban bien cuadradas, pero algo se ocultaba detrás de su nerviosismo al responder esas preguntas.

Al final los detectives se fueron, así que le pregunté a papá qué era lo que estaban buscando. Él me respondió no me preocupara, que ellos solamente querían saber algunas cuantas cosas acerca de mi tío; pero eso no logró convencerme. Yo ya había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con los agentes, y esa misma noche lo oí decirle a mamá que tenía que enviarle una carta a mi tío para verse urgentemente con él. Papá estaba ocultando algo y yo tenía que averiguar qué era.

Durante los días siguientes continué mi investigación. Revisé sus libros de contabilidad y los extractos bancarios, pero con apenas diez años de edad no tenía el suficiente conocimiento matemático como para interpretar aquellas interminables tablas de números y nombres. Lo que sí pude deducir es que había algo raro en los cheques que le enviaba a mi tío Burke. Todos ellos mostraban sumas importantes de dinero, pero no aparecían en el libro de registro de los pagos, lo que significaba que él le seguía debiendo a mi papá y sus deudas eran cada vez más grandes. "¿Qué está haciendo el tío Burke?" me pregunté cuando terminé mi "trabajo de campo".

No tardé mucho tiempo en descubrir todo el enredo. Semanas después vinieron a la casa los mismos policías de la otra vez, sólo que en ésta ocasión se llevaron a papá. Lo acusaban de un "fraude comercial" por una cantidad tan grande de marcos que no alcancé a visualizar todos los dígitos en mi cabeza. Mis hermanos y yo intentamos evitar que se lo llevaran, pero mamá nos detuvo y nos dijo que todo estaría bien y que papá volvería pronto porque era inocente.

Esa noche, todos dormimos en la cama con mamá. Estábamos asustados por lo que había pasado. Nuestra vida siempre había sido perfecta. O casi, ya que la perfección no existe en la realidad. Teníamos todo lo que queríamos; todos los privilegios, gustos y placeres que el dinero pudiese pagar, pero con papá en la cárcel la casa comenzaba a temblar como un castillo de naipes.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron de manera tormentosa. El abogado de la familia venía todos los días y mamá se pasaba las horas en los juzgados tratando de probar la inocencia de su esposo. Por más que les pregunté no quisieron decirme por qué tenían encerrado a papá. Siempre me salían con lo mismo: "Eres muy pequeña aún para entenderlo. Son cosas de adultos".

Al cabo de tres meses el caso por fin se resolvió, o por lo menos dejaron salir a papá de la cárcel. Pero ese día perdimos todo lo que teníamos. Papá nos reunió a todos en la mesa y nos contó las causas de su detención por parte de la policía: mi tío había defraudado a cientos de personas haciéndoles creer que les estaba vendiendo cuchillos, pero en realidad sólo les mostraba las imágenes y los convencía de que le pagaran la mitad del dinero de la compra, comprometiéndose a entregarles el producto al cobrarles la otra mitad. Falsificó documentos, extractos bancarios, cheques y libros de contabilidad para hacerle creer a mi padre y a todos que en realidad tenía una fábrica de cuchillos, cuando lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era vender simples y llanos papeles. Como mi padre y su hermano estaban trabajando en sociedad colectiva, si uno de los dos se quedaba sin dinero el otro tendría que responder por la responsabilidad de toda la empresa. Dado que mi tío se declaró en bancarrota y huyó con todo el dinero, mi padre tendría que cubrir ahora la cuota de todo lo que él le robó a la gente que le compró sus "cuchillos". Para poder pagar la inmensa cantidad de dinero que se debía, el gobierno nos quitaría la casa con todo lo que ella contenía. Lo único que conservaríamos sería la ropa que lleváramos puesta y algunos cuantos enseres domésticos.

Esa misma tarde nos fuimos a Viena, a casa de mis abuelos, por sugerencia de mi madre. Mi padre no podía cargar con la vergüenza de regresar a Dresde sin un solo centavo. Ahí los Vondergeist eran conocidos como una familia rica y poderosa, así que regresar quebrado luego de haberse ido como un empresario exitoso no era una opción. Llegamos a casa de mis abuelos luego de un largo viaje desde las marismas de Hamburgo hasta las oscuras campiñas de la Selva Negra y los altos picos de los Alpes. Ellos nos recibieron, nos proveyeron de cena y nos dieron habitaciones. A mis hermanos y a mí nos mandaron de inmediato a la cama, pero yo no tenía sueño. Me levanté y fui discretamente hasta la sala. Ahí mi abuela trataba de consolar a su hija por lo sucedido, mientras que mi abuelo hablaba con mi padre acerca de buscarle un empleo. Al final acordaron que trataría de darle trabajo en el periódico que dirigía.

Durante los años siguientes mi padre fue puesto a prueba en el diario de mi abuelo. Como buen empresario demostró su capacidad de adaptarse a trabajar en cualquier cosa que le reportara ganancias, así que pronto se convirtió en asistente de edición. Comenzó a escribir sus propios artículos, lo que sorprendió a mi madre y a mi abuelo. Normalmente mi padre sólo redactaba cosas relacionadas con el negocio como recibos, pagarés y demás documentación administrativa; así que el hecho de que ahora se dedicara a narrar noticias era algo extraordinario.

Aunque nuestra calidad de vida había disminuido, encontré consuelo en el hecho de que ahora podía vivir todos los días en medio del quehacer periodístico. Acompañaba a mi abuelo a su oficina diariamente y leía los nuevos artículos que sus colaboradores le llevaban. Los que más me despertaron el interés fueron aquellos que hablaban de los monstruos. No tardé mucho en iniciar mis propias investigaciones acerca de ellos. Descubrí que se organizaban en una sociedad más o menos igual a la nuestra, pero que no eran tomados en cuenta por las leyes ni el gobierno. Para el káiser eran simples animales que debían mantenerse a raya. Aprendí que para ello existía una organización llamada Cazadores de las Sombras que se dedicaba a perseguirlos y atraparlos, argumentando que eran "criaturas del demonio que mataban a los humanos". Yo no estaba tan segura de ello, pues nunca había leído un artículo acerca del asesinato de un humano por parte de un monstruo, pero sí conocía algunas cuantas historias acerca de los Cazadores y sus métodos.

Un día estaba con mi padre charlando acerca de los monstruos cuando él me presentó a la contraparte de los Cazadores, a sus peores enemigos: la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos. Me dijo que esa organización estaba integrada por monstruos y que había sido fundada en la Edad Media por un conde vampiro llamado Drácula que buscaba vengar la muerte de su esposa. Durante siglos la Hermandad se había dedicado a luchar con los Cazadores, peleando por un mundo más justo para los monstruos. A partir de ese momento me dediqué a investigar a la Hermandad, aunque su secretismo me hizo difícil el trabajo.

Quien sí pudo obtener información de ellos fue mi padre. Él tenía mejores informantes y un agudo sentido de la investigación y la deducción. Un día me mostró un reportaje que estaba preparando acerca de la Hermandad. Era como una biografía de ellos. Se había hecho algunos cuantos amigos monstruos y éstos accedieron a facilitarle algo de información. Compartió conmigo todo lo que encontró, no sin antes hacerme prometer que no diría nada hasta que todo estuviese listo para ser publicado. Según lo que me dijo, durante siglos la Hermandad había mantenido una política agresiva y de superioridad hacia los humanos, pero eso estaba comenzando a cambiar en estos últimos años. Al parecer el conde Drácula, Gran Maestre de la Hermandad, se estaba dando cuenta de que si quería que los Cazadores dejaran vivir a los monstruos, éstos últimos tenían que poner un poco más de su parte. Es decir: tenían que dejar de asustar a los humanos y tratar de coexistir con ellos.

Pero como toda idea, ésta tenía sus detractores: monstruos extremistas que insistían en que la humanidad era la raza inferior de la cadena. Algunos de estos conservadores radicales consideraban que el Maestre se estaba volviendo un "blandengue" y que necesitaban a un líder que fuera más fuerte y duro con el enemigo. El comandante de una de las legiones de la Hermandad estaba planeando un atentado en contra de Drácula para destituirlo del poder y quedarse él al mando.

Yo sabía que el tener información acerca de una conspiración era algo peligroso: los conspiradores podrían darse cuenta e intentar "silenciar" a cualquiera que tuviera la intención de delatarlos. Los monstruos que mi padre conocía parecían estar de acuerdo con el cambio en la política, pero no creo que fuera buena idea decirles lo que estaba pasando. El asunto era sumamente delicado. Y como todo aquello que es delicado, llegó el día en que se quebró.

Fue durante una oscura y tormentosa noche del mes de octubre de 1891. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales como una horda de zombis vagabundos queriendo entrar a la casa para escapar de las cuchillas líquidas que caían del cielo. Pasaba de la media noche y yo me encontraba redactando lo que sería mi segunda publicación en una columna del diario de mi abuelo. Me había levantado de la cama a causa de un insomnio de ésos que le dan a uno cuando el cerebro sufre una saturación de ideas que exigen ser materializadas, así que me encontraba sola en camisón y sandalias. La llama de la vela que me servía de faro en mi navegación literaria temblaba débilmente en la penumbra de la biblioteca de la casa. Ésta no era ya la residencia de mis abuelos maternos, sino el domicilio al que nos cambiamos tras el primer año de nuestra llegada a Viena.

Estaba poniendo el último punto del párrafo final de mi publicación cuando escuché un ruido metálico detrás de la casa. Tomé el candelero y salí hacia la cocina con el mayor silencio posible. Iba armada con el abrecartas de oro de mi padre, lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida como empresario acaudalado. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a usar aquella espada miniatura en caso de que efectivamente descubriera que alguien se había metido a la casa, pero el sentir su tacto metálico en mi mano me daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Si ésta era falsa o real, era algo que no tenía contemplado en ese momento.

El aire helado que se colaba por entre las pequeñas aberturas de los marcos de las ventanas me daba navajazos en el rostro, mientras que la temblorosa luz de la vela proyectaba sombras inquietantes tras los objetos y los muebles. La iluminación ámbar de las lámparas de gas de la calle se colaba en chisporroteos por entre los agujeros del encaje de las cortinas y me hacía sentir como si estuviese dentro de un dibujo hecho al carbón. Al oír el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta trasera de la cocina y ver una inmensa sombra dibujarse sobre las cortinas amarillentas, mi corazón explotó dentro de mi pecho. Pude sentir la sangre subir en una onda expansiva que revolvió las neuronas de mi cabeza como un montón de hojas en medio de un torbellino. Mis instintos apagaron la vela y disminuyeron mi ritmo respiratorio al mínimo posible para evitar que lo que entró a la casa me encontrara.

Entonces lo vi. Era enorme. Debía tener poco más de dos metros de estatura y un cuerpo largo y grueso como el de un cañón. Sus manos eran como un par de ramas requemadas: grandes, de dedos delgados y algo torcidos. Poco era lo que en realidad alcanzaba a distinguir en aquella penumbra, pero mi agitada mente me decía que algo no estaba bien. Aquel sujeto se giró hacia la puerta luego de echar un vistazo a la cocina e introdujo algo a la casa. El ruido metálico y la silueta de aquel objeto en la oscuridad me decían que probablemente se trataba de un contenedor. El viento me dio otro navajazo en la cara y un penetrante aroma llegó hasta mi nariz y pareció quemarme todo el tracto respiratorio hasta hacer hervir mis alveolos. Era el inconfundible olor del queroseno.

El intruso dejó abierta la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la casa. Oculta bajo una de las mesas del pasillo, alcancé a distinguir levemente su rostro cuando una de las ventanas le escupió un chorro de luz. Un par de ojos tan negros como la noche más oscura de la historia brillaban bajo aquella capucha como un par de carbones encendidos en el fondo del hogar de una locomotora. Una nariz puntiaguda como un gancho de carnicero y unos labios resecos conformaban el resto de un rostro que rezumaba odio y venganza. Cuando otra vaharada del olor a combustible llegó hasta mi nariz, sentí mis piernas temblar al tiempo que mi boca se inundaba con el amargo sabor de la bilis y los espasmos de la adrenalina estrujaban mi vejiga y mi estómago.

Me acurruqué debajo de la mesita del pasillo como un conejita que huye de los lobos del bosque. Pero aquel sujeto no era un lobo. La silueta que había visto segundos antes recortada en la ventana no tenía orejas, y su cara no denotaba rasgos bestiales como los de los licántropos. No sé qué era ese ser, pero no era un humano, estoy segura.

El intruso volvió tras unos momentos ya sin el contenedor del combustible. Unos ruidos raros comenzaron a escucharse en la segunda planta de la casa mientras él caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin hacer mucho ruido. Una descarga de adrenalina inundó mi cerebro como el vapor entrando al pistón de una locomotora y mis miedos fueron súbitamente reemplazados por la ira. Justo cuando él iba pasando junto a mí, salí de mi escondite y le clavé el abrecartas en su pantorrilla derecha con todas las fuerzas que pude sacar en medio de aquel caos. Trastabilló un momento y se detuvo apenas un par de metros por delante de la mesita que me servía de guarida. Se sacó el abrecartas con la mano y lo arrojó directo hacia mí. Debió haber oído el quejido que pronuncié cuando la empuñadura me golpeó en la cara, porque enseguida derribó la mesa con un solo golpe y me levantó sujetándome por el cuello. El fuego que ya comenzaba a enrojecer el papel tapiz del techo me permitió ver su cara por completo. La luz de las llamaradas se revolvía con la de las lámparas de la calle y formaba un torbellino que se agitaba sobre las cicatrices de su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se vieran como las lámparas de un barco fantasma hundido. Mi cuerpo fue lentamente cediendo al inútil combate y pronto caí víctima de sus potentes manos.

A partir de ese momento mis recuerdos son muy vagos. No recuerdo en qué momento salió aquel ser de la casa, pero recuerdo el crepitar de la madera en llamas. Tampoco recuerdo el instante en el que el fuego me alcanzó, pero recuerdo las chispas pinchándome la piel como un enjambre de pulgas ígneas, y el hervor que su veneno provocó en mis venas. No recuerdo en qué momento el fuego comenzó a comerse mi ropa, pero sí recuerdo como todo se iba consumiendo por aquel ácido anaranjado mientras mis adoloridos brazos me arrastraban hacia el exterior de la casa. Ni siquiera recuerdo si escuché los gritos de mis padres o de mis hermanos, pero sí recuerdo la voz de un oficial de policía que solicitaba un médico para mí, y los histéricos alaridos de la vecina que hicieron que mis maltrechos tímpanos temblaran igual que los vidrios de la casa. La última memoria que tengo de esa noche fue el llanto de mi abuela y los desgarradores chillidos de mi tía Sonia llamándome por mi nombre.

Mi abuela me dijo que desperté tres días después en el hospital gritando cosas acerca de un extraño ser con cara de diablo. Dicen que fue necesario inyectarme morfina para aliviar mi dolor y mi locura. Volví a despertar cuatro días después con más alucinaciones, sólo para sufrir una crisis masiva que acabó con la resistencia de mi maltrecho corazón. Lo último que recuerdo de mi vida terrenal es que sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, cerré los ojos y relajé mi cuerpo tratando de tranquilizarme. Comencé a sentir mucho sueño, escuché la voz del médico gritándole algo a la enfermera, y luego ya no vi, oí ni sentí nada. Tenía dieciséis años de edad.

 **III**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, octubre de 2023.** Y así fue como morí. Y mi familia también. Pero yo jamás volví a ver a mi padre Edwin, a mi madre Gretchen ni a mis hermanos Blas y Kirsten. Debieron haberse perdido en esos días de diferencia entre sus muertes y la mía. A partir de ese momento me convertí en un fantasma; un alma en pena que buscaba desesperadamente huir de su pasado para comenzar una vida nueva. Para ello me inventé un nuevo nombre y una vida diferente. Convertí el fraude de mi tío en una traición política a través de una analogía de la nobleza. Me acoplé bien con una familia de espectros y viví con ellos durante décadas, saltando de rama en rama de todo su árbol genealógico. Tenía una nueva vida, un nuevo nombre y un nuevo futuro…

O al menos eso es lo que yo creí. Cuando conocí al amor de mis dos vidas, un fantasma igual que yo, supe que no volvería a encontrar en todo el mundo a alguien como él. Y cuando obtuvo su Resolución Final y su pase al Otro Lado, supe que si quería volver a verlo tenía que enfrentar mi verdadero pasado y encontrar al asesino de mi familia. Ya casi lo logro, ya tengo todas las pruebas. Sólo hace falta ir tras él, llevarlo a la justicia y de paso evitar que mate a alguien más.

Seguro te preguntarás cuál es el otro nombre que elegí para mi nueva vida. Aún amo a mi familia, así que conservé mi apellido. En realidad sólo me puse un alias y me olvidé de mi apelativo de pila, lo que deja a mi nombre completo como: Saskia "Spectra" Vondergeist (1875-1891-¿?)[4].

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El Imperio Austrohúngaro fue un estado europeo nacido en 1867, tras el Compromiso Austrohúngaro que reconocía al Reino de Hungría como una entidad autónoma dentro del Imperio austríaco, a partir de ese momento denominado Imperio Austrohúngaro. Fue disuelto en 1919 tras los tratados de Saint-Germain y Trianon.**

 **2.-El Imperio Alemán se refiere a Alemania desde su unificación y la proclamación de Guillermo I como emperador, el 18 de enero de 1871; hasta 1918, cuando se convirtió en una república después de la derrota en la Primera Guerra Mundial y la abdicación de Guillermo II.**

 **3.-El marco fue la unidad monetaria de Alemania desde la primera Unificación en 1871. En 2002 fue sustituido por el Euro.**

 **4.-Cuando un fantasma alcanza su Resolución Final y, por ende, su pase al Otro Lado, se anotan tres fechas en su lápida funeraria: la primera corresponde a su nacimiento, la segunda a su muerte y la tercera a su Resolución. Por ello al epitafio de Spectra le falta esta última fecha.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Solitary Ground** , Epica, _Consign To Oblivion_

 **Er Deivi:** Sí, debe ser por eso. Espero que lo arreglen pronto los administradores. En esta historia quiero explotar el lado detectivesco de Spectra. Me parece mejor y más interesante verla como una agente investigadora del crimen que como una periodista de la prensa rosa.


	11. Cap 9: Rendezvous

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 9: Rendezvous**

 _Llévame a la ciudad paraíso  
_ _Donde el césped es verde  
_ _Y las chicas son lindas.  
_ _Llévame a casa.  
_ **Axl Rose**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 14 de octubre de 2023.** La ciudad de Necrópolis, capital de Isla Cadáver, se ubica 658 kilómetros al sureste de Cabo Calavera. Se trata de la tercera ciudad más importante del Protectorado, sólo detrás de Punta Sangrante y la capital. Con una población de 553,000 habitantes, es una urbe más bien pequeña. No obstante, posee la mayor proporción de población humana de todo el país, representando éstos el 53% del total de los residentes, contra sólo un 22% en la capital. Tiene su propio puerto y aeródromo, pero éstos están más bien destinados al tráfico local.

Durante los primeros años de la Guerrilla, ésta fue una de las ciudades craneanas que más cerca estuvo del horror del conflicto. Debido precisamente a la cantidad de población humana, los Cazadores de las Sombras vieron aquí un escondite perfecto. Cuando los Servicios de Inteligencia comenzaron las investigaciones, Necrópolis era literalmente un nido de cucarachas. Se intentó al principio detener a los Cazadores por vía judicial con el apoyo de la policía local, pero los infiltrados en la corporación inutilizaron los esfuerzos.

El Estado Mayor del Ejército de Protección tomó entonces la decisión de enviar tropas a la metrópoli con el objetivo de que hicieran el trabajo que la policía local no había podido llevar a cabo. Los militares presionaron a los Cazadores al tal punto que comenzaron a enfrentarse con ellos en las calles, primero de noche y luego a plena luz del día. Tras más de un año de tiroteos y asesinatos, el Ejército logró capturar al líder local de los Cazadores y desarticuló toda su organización. Ahora el cabecilla pugna una condena perpetua por diversos cargos en una prisión francesa, y la ciudad ha recuperado su fama de tranquila y próspera.

Los suburbios del norte de la ciudad están justo al pie de las colinas del bosque que rodea a Necrópolis. El más notorio de ellos es el complejo residencial de Las Hadas. En él están las casas de algunos de los empresarios del Protectorado, destinadas principalmente a la recreación y al descanso de los fines de semana. Ubicada en la última calle del complejo, a medio camino entre el valle y la serranía, la casa de Frankie goza de una vista especial de la urbe. Adquirió la propiedad hace apenas dos años, y ya estaba completamente fincada en aquel entonces. Tiene un jardín amplio y frondoso, piscina y terraza de tamaño modesto, cochera para unos cuantos autos y habitaciones suficientes para acomodar a varias visitas. Toda la construcción está integrada con un estilo arquitectónico que parece haber surgido de una mezcla entre un chalé europeo y una casa contemporánea; con su respectivo toque monstruoso.

Esta mañana Frankie se encuentra afinando los detalles para la reunión acompañada de Jackson. Tiene que hacer un poco de limpieza y acomodar algunas cuantas cosas, pues a pesar de que las ganancias de su compañía son bastante buenas no ha tenido la ocasión de contratar a alguien que haga las veces de casero durante su ausencia. Entre tanto, Ghoulia y Slo Mo, que se vinieron junto con ellos desde el día anterior, se han ido a hacer las compras para la comida de todo el fin de semana.

Una hora más tarde, la pareja regresa del supermercado. El chico zombi y Jackson bajan las bolsas del auto y las llevan hasta la mesa de la cocina. Frankie acomoda las cosas cuando el timbre de la casa suena desde la entrada. En ese momento ella deja lo que está haciendo para ir a recibir a su visita.

— ¡Hola! — dice al abrir la puerta — ¡Pasen, pasen!

— Creo que necesitaremos algo de ayuda con el equipaje — dice Clawd cargando un par de maletas de color rosa.

— Sí, claro — contesta Frankie entre risas, recordando la costumbre de Draculaura de exagerar a la hora de empacar para un viaje. — ¡Jackson, Moe! ¡Vengan a ayudar, por favor!

Los dos chicos salen de la casa y comienzan a bajar las maletas de la furgoneta que los trajo desde el puerto. Hicieron falta dos vehículos para transportar a toda la comitiva: uno para los pasajeros y otro para el equipaje, y eso que Draculaura trajo su auto consigo.

— Oye Cleo ¿y Deuce? — pregunta Frankie a su amiga.

— Va a llegar hasta mañana. — responde ella. — Le tocó guardia hoy.

— Oh, cierto — repone Frankie — No me acordaba que estaba en el Ejército.

— Sí — dice Cleo — Dijo que iba a tratar de hablar con el comandante del batallón para ver si lo dejaban salir antes, pero que no estaba seguro

— Ojalá y sí llegue hoy.

Deuce Gorgon se enlistó en el Ejército de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania justo después de graduarse de Monster High. Su experiencia a bordo del _Cirein-Cròin_ durante la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo fue decisiva. Siempre le habían gustado los deportes y las situaciones extremas y aquello le sentaba de maravilla. Había logrado vencer a un barco enemigo petrificándolo a través de unos binoculares, así que estaba seguro tener el potencial para servir en las Fuerzas. Se recibió como teniente luego de tres años de cursos en el Cadavérico Colegio Militar del Cabo, y fue forjando su carrera a lo largo de múltiples misiones durante los años de la Guerrilla

Detrás de todos ellos viene Howleen acompañada de dos amigos.

— ¡Twyla, Lothar! — dice Frankie al estrechar su mano. — ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

— Sí. — contesta ella con una voz delgada y dulce como la de un violín. — Gracias a ti por recibirnos.

— Oigan ¿Dónde dejaron a Dougey? — pregunta la anfitriona.

— Lo que pasa es que hoy él y su novia cumplen, — explica Lothar con su acento nasal — y prefirió quedarse con ella.

— Bueno, eso es prioridad; — replica Frankie — aunque yo no los dejaría abajo a ustedes por irme con Jackson, más bien me lo traería, jeje. Ya ven, estuvimos muy atareados limpiando todo desde que llegamos ayer en la noche.

Detrás de todos ellos viene una monstruita joven con una abundante melena azul verdoso. Su piel es del color de los humedales y tiene sutiles líneas vegetales impresas en sus extremidades. Sus ojos de esmeralda observan maravillados la casa con sus pupilas de lagarto, al tiempo que los labios de color lavanda sonríen a los anfitriones. Viene vestida con una blusa abotonada en tono morado claro con detalles en encaje negro, una falda que parece confeccionada con papel tapiz viejo con imágenes de rosas y fondo de tul, y un par de zapatillas que parecen cabezas de aligátores esculpidas en cera rosada. Su mano izquierda sostiene una maleta con ruedas, mientras que a su derecha lleva una cámara de video.

— ¡Honey! ¡Qué gusto verte! — le dice Frankie al recibirla con un abrazo.

— Lo mismo digo. — responde la mujer del pantano. — Gracias por la invitación.

— Por nada. Gracias a ti por venir.

— No podía perdérmelo. — comenta Honey caminando con sus amigas hacia la terraza detrás de la casa. — Traje mi cámara para que tomemos otro video como el de la vez pasada.

— ¡Oh, sí! — agrega Draculaura al pasar junto a ellas con una toalla. — ¡Estuvo genial esa vez! Sobre todo cuando Deuce y Clawd lanzaron a Heath a la piscina con todo y la ropa.

— ¡Au! ¡Cierto! — estalla Clawd en carcajadas. — Recuerdo que se le mojó el móvil y el dinero de su billetera

— Oigan, a propósito: — pregunta Clawdeen al oír a su hermano — ¿alguien le avisó?

— ¿A quién? — pregunta la vampira.

— A Heath.

— Ah, sí. — contesta Frankie. — Yo le llamé el viernes de la semana pasada pero me dijo que no iba a poder venir porque se iba a ir con Kasumi a Europa éste fin.

— ¿Y eso? — pregunta Draculaura acomodándose los lentes de sol.

— Es que ya ves que es escultor de bronce. — aclara Frankie. — Entonces, un italiano le encargó unas esculturas para su casa, pero como son varias y algo costosas, pues exigió que fuera hasta allá a supervisar la instalación de todo el conjunto. Y como ella le ayuda en el negocio, pues se fue con él.

— Debe ser un buen cliente entonces — comenta Clawdeen.

— Sí, de hecho les va muy bien en el negocio — dice la chica de los tornillos en el cuello — Tienen clientes en todo el Protectorado, Estados Unidos, Europa y unos cuantos en Asia.

— ¿Y Jinafire? — comenta Lagoona. — ¿Si la invitaron?

— Sí, yo le avisé, — le contesta la loba — pero me dijo que iba a estar de gira en Japón esta semana con lo de su nueva línea de ropa. A lo mejor viene hasta mañana. Según lo que me dijo llegaba hoy de regreso. Al rato le mando un texto a ver qué me dice.

Ghoulia se dirige a Clawdeen con un gemido.

— Thad llegará más tarde — le responde ella. — Se tuvo que quedar a trabajar hoy en la planta para preparar todo para la auditoría de la semana que viene. Dijo que me llamaría cuando tomara el vuelo para acá.

— Oye ¿y tu hermano, Micka? — le pregunta Jackson.

— No pudo venir. — contesta aquella. — Tenía un asunto que atender con los del Estado Mayor. Además, tiene que cuidar a Lunita. Yo me iba a venir con Skelita, pero ella me dijo que tuvo que relevar un turno de guardia en el hospital y que va a llegar hasta mañana. Ya ven que es doctora.

— Oh, cierto — agrega Clawdeen — A mí también me dijo lo mismo. Es que como está en el área de urgencias, pues se le pone más difícil el asunto.

— Oye Micka — dice Frankie con curiosidad — ¿Quién es Lunita?

— Mi "sobrinita". — contesta aquella haciendo comillas con los dedos. — Está con nosotros en la casa, pero no es hija de ninguno de los dos. Lo que pasa que como su papá y Mick se trataban como hermanos, pues ella se acostumbró a decirnos "tío y tía". Está chiquita todavía. Cumplió apenas cinco años en septiembre.

— Ah, sí. A esa edad no los puedes dejar solos. — dice su amiga. — ¿Está de vacaciones con ustedes o se las dejaron para que la cuidaran?

— Vive con nosotros. — aclara la azteca. — Lo que pasa es que sus papás fallecieron en marzo de este año y nadie más se podía quedar con ella, así que nos la trajimos para acá.

— Ay, pobrecita. — comenta Lagoona, evidentemente sorprendida de lo dicho por su compañera. — ¿y qué les sucedió?

— Es una larga historia. — dice la chica con un suspiro. — Si quieren después se las cuento.

La mañana pinta clara y el día soleado. Perfecto para disfrutar y relajarse al aire libre. El clima augura un bonito fin de semana para todos.

 **II**

La charla continúa de la misma manera hasta el mediodía. Las agujas del reloj de la sala apenas pasan de la una de la tarde cuando vuelve a sonar el timbre de la entrada. Frankie se levanta y camina hasta la puerta.

— ¡Abbey, Dana, Spectra! — dice al abrirla. — ¡Pasen, pasen!

— Gracias — dicen las tres al entrar.

— ¿Por qué no se vinieron en el ferry con todos los demás? — les pregunta su amiga mientras las acomoda en una de las habitaciones.

— Porque no nos dejaron salir hasta hoy en la mañana. — responde Dana dejando su mochila junto a la cama. — El capitán es algo exigente con los horarios.

— ¿Y tú, Spectra?

— Tuve que arreglar unos papeles en la oficina ayer en la noche. — aclara la chica fantasma. — Salí a las nueve y media así que ya no alcancé el ferri. Les llamé a ellas y decidimos venirnos las tres en el vuelo de las doce.

Las cuatro chicas dejan la habitación y salen a la terraza donde está el resto de sus amigos. Para agregar algo de nostalgia a la reunión, Abbey viene ataviada con el mismo vestido que solía usar en sus días de bachiller: diseño _strapless_ con figuras geométricas en azul, blanco, negro y fucsia; calentadores de lana blanca en los brazos y las pantorrillas, botas de nieve de tacones bajos, una banda de pelo blanco en la cabeza y un pequeño bolso atado a su costado derecho. La marca que Atlacamani le puso a la montañesa en su hombro es parcialmente visible en su espalda, por encima del borde de su vestido.

Dana lleva un ropaje que pareciera sacado de una película de piratas: pantalones de paño marrón, botas a la rodilla del mismo color, — sin tacones, como es habitual en ella — una blusa abotonada color marfil con encajes en los puños, chaleco negro con hebillas de bronce y un pañuelo con mapas cubriendo su cabeza. Un tatuaje naval es visible en su hombro derecho a través de las aberturas de la blusa. El dibujo representa un antiguo navío de vela que navega en un mar tormentoso, en cuya cima un águila marina extiende sus alas y sus garras en actitud de ataque. En la parte inferior se desenrolla un listón que dice _"E mare libertas"_ [2] con letras rojas.

Spectra, por otro lado, luce un atuendo cuyo aspecto recuerda a la moda de los años veinte, y que le da un aire detectivesco como el del cine _noir_ de aquella época. Pantalón formal con cuatro botones al frente alineados en triángulo con sus caderas; faja de color gris plata acentuando su breve cintura; chaleco en color azul oscuro a juego con los pantalones; camisa formal con las mangas dobladas y acompañada de una corbata morada. Zapatos estilo claqué y el infaltable grillete metálico en su mano derecha, esta vez unido a otro en su antebrazo a través de una cadena. Lo curioso es que en su cabeza lleva un sombrero tirolés azul oscuro con cordeles violetas y una pluma blanca, en lugar del fedora casi reglamentario de los años veinte.

— Nunca dejas tu pistola ¿verdad? — le dice Lagoona a Dana al ver el arma antigua en su costado derecho.

— No. — responde la chica sujetando el mango del arma. — Nunca está de más.

— ¿Y cómo te dejaron traértela en el avión? — le pregunta Gil.

— Es de utilería. — aclara la marinera. — No hay problema por eso. Además, tengo todos sus papeles en regla.

— ¿A qué hora será la comida? — pregunta Holt acercándose a las recién llegadas

— En un rato más — le responde Frankie entrando con ellas a la terraza.

— Creo que será mejor que vayan encendiendo el carbón en la parrilla — sugiere Lagoona desde la piscina.

"Tienes razón" gime Ghoulia antes de levantarse. "Mo, amor, ayúdame ¿quieres?"

El chico zombi se levanta de su silla y la acompaña hasta el asador. Aún faltan algunas cuantas personas por llegar, pero el hambre no espera.

 **III**

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la campana de la entrada vuelve a sonar. Frankie se levanta de la mesa y va hasta la puerta.

— ¡Robecca, Rochelle! — exclama al abrir y ver a sus amigas. — ¡Qué gusto verlas! Pasen, pasen.

— Gracias — dicen ellas al entrar.

Vienen acompañadas de una misteriosa muchacha que parece recién salida del escenario de una pantomima. Es delgada y alta, casi tanto como Abbey. Trae puesta una chaqueta cuyo diseño parece haber sido sacado de un manicomio: una camisa de fuerza blanca con correas de cuero negro y hebillas de peltre finamente grabadas. Las mangas de la chaqueta están recortadas, y por ellas asoman unos finos dedos negros. Viste además una falda tableada en rayas verticales con fondo de tul y un par de mallas de estampado ajedrezado con un extraño símbolo en cada cuadro blanco. En sus pies calza un par de botas altas con tacones bajos hechas en cuero negro cuyo diseño parece una combinación entre el estilo militar moderno y la moda victoriana. Del lado derecho de su cintura lleva algunas cuantas cadenas con un llavero y un reloj de bolsillo de tamaño considerable. En sus manos van un par de guantes blancos, y de sus orejas penden un par de aretes con las figuras del Sol y la Luna.

El atuendo de la chica parece sacado de una novela _steampunk_ , justo como el de Robecca. Ella luce una gabardina negra de estilo militar con botones de cobre, un corsé de piel adornado con la carátula de un reloj, pantalones cafés de paño fino y botas de cuero con detalles en bronce; con las infaltables toberas del sistema de propulsión a chorro de sus pies. Como remate lleva un casco igual a los usados por la policía de Londres, sólo que con la insignia de la Fuerza Aérea de Protección. Y no puede faltar el par de goggles de aviador con la antena de radio.

— Frankie: — dice Robecca dejando su equipaje en la sala y señalando a la chica que llegó con ella — te presento a Ignysse Flamel. Ella es la amiga de la que te hablé.

— Mucho gusto — dice ella al extenderle la mano a la muchacha. — Soy Frankie Stein.

La muchacha simplemente se limita a dibujar una sutil sonrisa en su rostro plateado y estrechar su mano. Clawdeen la mira detenidamente, como tratando de recordar en dónde más la ha visto.

— Oye: — le dice la loba — ¿no eras tú la chica que estaba bailando con Mick en la boda de Draculaura?

Ella ríe silenciosamente y asiente con la cabeza. Después sigue a Robecca, Rochelle y Frankie hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

— Sabía que ya la había visto antes. — le dice Clawdeen a su hermano.

— A mí me parece que también la vi en la boda de Spectra y en la de Ghoulia. — agrega el lobo. — E igualmente llegó con Mick. Creo que en alguna ocasión le pregunté si estaba saliendo con ella, y él me dijo que era su "compañera de desventuras".

— Pues ya sabes lo que dicen de los marineros… — comenta la loba.

— En su defensa debo decir — replica Clawd — que jamás lo he visto con otra, ni nos ha hablado nunca de alguien más.

Entre tanto, las chicas regresan de dejar su equipaje para integrarse a la fiesta.

— Ya es algo tarde — comenta Frankie a las recién llegadas — ¿Quieren comer?

— Te acepto un vaso de agua. Ya sabes. — responde la mecánica. Luego se dirige a sus amigas: — ¿Ustedes?

Ignysse mueve su cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

— ¿Y tú, Rochelle?

— _S'il vous plaît_ — responde ella — Ya hace hambre.

— Bien, ahorita les traigo su plato. — les dice Frankie. — Siéntense si quieren. Están en su casa.

— Gracias — responden ellas.

Las tres caminan hacia un rincón de la terraza.

— Ejem, Robecca — apunta Cleo al ver a la desconocida — ¿creo que no nos has presentado a tu amiga?

— Oh, sí, perdón — repone ella al recordar que sólo las saludó — Chicas, chicos: — anuncia al ponerse de pie — ella es una amiga mía: Ignysse Flamel. Trabajó con mi padre en su último proyecto y me ha ayudado mucho con mi empresa.

— Ejem — vuelve a gruñir Cleo.

— Ah, sí. — dice Robecca al recordar la necesidad de ella de que siempre la presenten, como a toda persona importante. — Ignysse: ella es Cleo DeNile. Su padre es el Secretario General de la Organización.

— Encantada de conocerme. — dice la egipcia al saludar a la chica nueva. — Soy del Comité Diplomático.

La muchacha se limita a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa.

— Ella es Draculaura y él es Clawd, su esposo. — prosigue Robecca. — Sí te acuerdas de su boda ¿no?

La chica asiente.

— Ellas son Clawdeen y Howleen, hermanas de Clawd. — continúa la mecánica. — Ellos son Lagoona y Gil. Él es Holt y él es Jackson. Son hermanos. Ella es Cupid, la chica de verde es Venus, la que está junto a ella es Operetta. La chica de la cámara es Honey y ya conoces a Micka. Ah, y allá están Ghoulia y Moe. La muchacha de morado es Twyla, y el chico pelirrojo junto a ella es Lothar. La chica fantasma es Spectra, la que está junto a ella es Abbey y la de al lado de ella es Dana.

Ignysse simplemente alza su mano y la agita en señal de saludo, después vuelve a su silla. La charla continúa avanzando y las horas fluyen como la arena de un reloj. La tardeada pinta muy agradable.

 **IV**

Ya avanzada la tarde, algunos de los chicos están disfrutando de la piscina, mientras otros continúan conversando en la terraza.

— Oye Frankie — le dice Clawdeen — ¿No has notado algo raro en la amiga de Robecca?

— ¿Cómo qué? — dice ella interrumpiendo el mensaje que escribe en su teléfono.

— No lo sé. — continúa la chica. — Es que no la he escuchado pronunciar palabra alguna en toda la tarde.

— Quizás es tímida — apunta Frankie encogiéndose de hombros.

— O tal vez se toma demasiado en serio su papel. — comenta Cleo barriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo. — Parece como si hubiera sacado su vestuario del armario de un teatro.

— Ignysse es física, no actriz. — apunta Micka incorporándose.

— Pues a mí no me parece raro que no hable. — continúa Frankie observándola de reojo. — Porque si a eso vamos ella no es la única de nosotras que no puede hablar.

En la distancia, la misteriosa chica toma un pequeño frasco ámbar, pone algunas gotas en su boca y lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo.

— No creo que sea algo tan simple. — comenta Cupid al verla. — Digo, por lo menos Ghoulia habla zombi, pero parece que ella ni eso.

— Ignysse no habla. — les aclara Micka. — Ni siquiera zombi. Pero tiene un muy buen oído.

— ¿Tú ya la conoces? — le pregunta Frankie.

— _Kemaj_ [3] — responde la azteca — Es amiga mía y de mi hermano.

— Entonces ¿no es sordomuda? — pregunta Cupid.

— No — aclara Micka — Solamente no puede hablar, pero escucha perfectamente.

— Iré a decirle que se venga a platicar un rato. — dice Cupid — Que no se quede allá sola.

— Sí, tráetela. — agrega la chica azteca. — No hablará con nosotros, pero al menos no se sentirá relegada.

— Hola Ignysse. — dice Cupid al tiempo que se sienta al lado de la recién conocida. Ella simplemente voltea a verla y le sonríe levemente.

— ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

Ignysse levante su pulgar derecho y asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que levanta su bebida.

— Qué bueno — repone Cupid. — Y ¿tú también estuviste en Monster High?

La joven niega con la cabeza.

— Entonces ¿en dónde estudiaste?

Ignysse levanta su brazo izquierdo y comienza a teclear algo en un extraño aparato que lleva en una especie de brazalete largo. Parece un dispositivo de comunicación, pero tiene un aspecto antiguo, con sus teclas de bronce y su cubierta de cuero marrón. La chica escribe un mensaje en el artefacto y luego se lo muestra a Cupid.

"En Paris, en la Universidad de Estrasburgo" se lee en la pequeña pantalla blanca con letras negras.

— Vaya. Dicen que es una buena universidad. — replica aquella al ver los caracteres. — Nuestra amiga Rochelle estudió arquitectura ahí y le ha ido muy bien en su trabajo. ¿Tú qué carrera tomaste?

"Física." escribe Ignysse en el aparato "Después obtuve un posgrado en astronomía, y, años más tarde, otro en mecánica cuántica."

— Así que eres de las que les gusta observar las estrellas. Por un momento creí que te dedicarías al teatro o algo así; por el vestuario.

La otra muchacha sonríe y niega con un gesto.

"Oh no. Sí me gusta el teatro y en especial la pantomima." escribe. "Con ella he aprendido a expresarme sin voz. Pero mi verdadera pasión son las estrellas y la infinidad del espacio. Estos símbolos que ves en mi ropa son astronómicos, y se usan desde la antigüedad para representar cuerpos y eventos celestes."

— Me parecen muy interesantes. — le comenta Cupid. — Creo que de hecho reconozco algunos de ellos. Éste es el de Venus, y este otro el de Marte, ¿no? — dice la chica mientras señala con su dedo dos de las figuras de los cuadros blancos de las mallas de Ignysse: un par de círculos con una flecha y una cruz, respectivamente.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

— Y ¿en dónde trabajas? — le pregunta la doctora. — ¿en la universidad o estás en un observatorio?

"No." responde Ignysse. "Hace mucho que no trabajo como astrónoma. Ya no ganaba mucho en eso, así que volví a Estrasburgo y me gradué en ingeniería mecatrónica mientras ustedes estudiaban en Monster High. Hace unos años hice un doctorado en física nuclear y ahora trabajo con Robecca en el departamento de sistemas de potencia de su compañía."

— Interesante. Veo que tienes un currículum amplio. Ghoulia, nuestra amiga zombi, — dice señalándola — también tiene mucho cerebro. Es ingeniera química con maestría y doctorado, dirige su propia empresa, da clases en la universidad para los alumnos de licenciatura y anda de aquí para allá en conferencias y congresos de ciencias.

Ignysse mira a la chica zombi de cabello azul que conversa animadamente con otro miembro de su misma especie.

— Bueno, mira: aquí tenemos de todo: — le comenta Cupid refiriéndose al resto de sus compañeros — ingenieros, médicos, deportistas, biólogos y hasta músicos y cineastas. Yo soy psiquiatra. Me gradué de la UCC en 2020 ya con la especialidad. Aquí todos somos ex alumnos de Monster High, por eso nos conocemos; pero qué bueno que viniste. Aquí no discriminamos a nadie. Somos incluyentes. Lo aprendimos desde la preparatoria.

Ignysse sonríe e inclina un poco la cabeza para mostrar su agradecimiento.

— ¡Pero vente! — le dice Cupid animándola a levantarse. — No te quedes aquí en el rincón.

— ¡Adelante, no mordemos! — le dice Howleen al acercarse. — Bueno, en realidad mi hermana sí, pero yo te protejo.

La astrónoma la mira con una expresión insegura al oír aquellas palabras.

— ¡Hey! — exclama Clawdeen desde su lugar. — ¡Oí eso!

— No te creas. — responde la loba menor entre risas. — Vamos, ven. No te quedes aquí sola.

Con una ligera expresión de duda, Ignysse se levanta y se reúne con el resto de los chicos de Monster High. "Al parecer no fue tan mala idea haberle hecho caso a Robecca esta vez" piensa.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** _ **Rendezvous**_ **significa "cita" o "reunión" en francés.**

 **2.-** _ **E mare libertas**_ **es una frase en latín que significa "Desde el mar, libertad". Es el lema del Principado de Sealand, una micronación (Estado autodeclarado pero no reconocido como entidad por el derecho internacional) que reclama como su territorio a Roughs Tower, una plataforma marina usada como fuerte naval construida por la Royal Navy en 1942 y localizada en el mar del Norte, a diez kilómetros de la costa de Suffolk, en el Reino Unido.**

 **3.-** _ **Kemaj**_ **significa "Sí" afirmativo en náhuatl.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Paradise City** , Guns N' Roses, _Appetite for Destruction_

 **Er Deivi:** ya pude ver tus reviews. Aquí la tienes, la fiesta por fin!


	12. Cap 10: Necrópolis era una fiesta

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 10: Necrópolis era una fiesta**

 _Pero la noche era cálida,  
_ _Nosotros éramos atrevidos y jóvenes.  
_ _El viento sopla por todo el lugar.  
_ _Nosotros sólo esperaríamos para irnos.  
_ **Karen Ørsted**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 14 de octubre de 2023.** La tarde cae y la música comienza a fluir a través de los altavoces del equipo portátil de DJ que Holt trajo consigo. Una mezcla de Major Lazer suena fuerte, con los chicos bailando animadamente en la terraza y la piscina. Honey captura algunas cuantas imágenes de sus amigos en la pista, mientras que Robecca e Ignysse simplemente se limitan a mirarlos desde sus lugares.

—Yo creí que te gustaba esta clase de música — le dice la chica pirata a la mecánica al acercarse desde la pista de baile.

— No. — le contesta ella bebiendo de su taza de té. — Sé que suena muy lógico que siendo una robot me guste la electrónica, pero oye: nací hace cien años. ¡En aquel entonces esto ni siquiera existía!

— ¿Y entonces qué prefieres para bailar o para escuchar?

— Jazz, música de cámara, rock clásico, cosas así. Lo más parecido a la electrónica de lo que me gusta es el industrial, y el jazz era lo más moderno y loco en aquellos tiempos.

— Me lo imaginé. ¿Y tú, amiga? — dice esta vez dirigiéndose a Ignysse.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

— Ignysse sólo baila swing, — aclara Robecca — y sabe tocar muy bien.

— ¿En serio? ¡Oye, Operetta! — la llama Dana. — ¡Aquí tenemos a una de las tuyas!

— ¿Quieres swing, Ignysse? — le pregunta la cantante al acercarse.

La muchacha hace una seña con las manos para indicarle que lo deje para más tarde, aunque se muestra entusiasmada ante la propuesta.

— Está bien. — le dice Operetta. — Le pediré a Holt que nos ponga más tarde algo de Royal Crown Revue. — y regresa a la pista de baile.

— Y ¿qué instrumentos tocas? — le pregunta Dana.

La chica comienza a hacer gestos como si estuviese tocando instrumentos de aire. Lleva su mano junto a su cabeza, a la altura de su mejilla; y la otra la desplaza a izquierda y derecha de su cuerpo, a la altura de su abdomen.

— Mmm… ¿Cello?

La astrónoma afirma con la cabeza. Luego lleva sus extremidades por un teclado imaginario, haciendo bailar sus dedos en el aire.

— Piano.

La chica confirma otra vez la respuesta de Dana y continúa. Su mano izquierda vuelve a alzarse hacia arriba y afuera, pisando las cuerdas de un instrumento invisible, mientras su derecha se mueve oscilando alrededor de su muñeca, cerca de su abdomen.

— Guitarra.

Ignysse asiente.

— Wow. — dice la marinera, sorprendida. — Hasta podrías estar en la banda de Operetta. Y veo que también tienes talento para la mímica.

La muchacha sonríe complacida y Dana la observa con cuidado. Su cabello ondulado fluye por su espalda con como un derrame de tinta negra con iridiscencias azules. El ligero calor de la tarde la ha hecho quitarse la chaqueta, lo que deja ver una piel de un tono cenizo parecido al del aluminio esmerilado. Sus manos son negras como un par de piezas de metal tiznadas a causa de la constante exposición al fuego directo. Él hollín se desvanece hacia el gris al acercarse a sus codos, como si las llamas no llegaran más arriba de ellos. Pero el cuerpo de Ignysse no es de metal, sino de carne y hueso. Es su naturaleza mestiza la que provoca esta diferencia de coloración entre sus extremidades y el resto de su cuerpo. En el brazo derecho, desde el hombro y hasta la muñeca, tiene tatuada una enredadera de rosas cuyas espinas parecen clavarse en su piel y hacerla sangrar. Entre las hojas se distinguen varios símbolos astronómicos, arañas pequeñas y algunas piezas mecánicas. El rosal aparenta continuar por su espalda, con sus ramas abrazando a una espada que se pierde debajo de su blusa de encajes. El tatuaje está hecho en escala de grises, siendo el índigo de las flores y el carmín de las gotas de sangre el único color vivo. El rostro de la chica luce joven, — más o menos de la misma edad que el del resto de las muchachas de Monster High — pero no muy lúcido en cuanto a sus emociones. Diríase que posee la belleza lúgubre de un réquiem sinfónico. Tiene una mirada sombría y penetrante, y sus mejillas parecen haber sido retocadas con polvo de alúmina. La esclerótica de sus ojos es negra como la obsidiana y está bordada con hilos plateados. Su pupila derecha está adornada con un disco de plata, mientras que un redondel de oscuro zafiro rodea su pupila izquierda. Lleva los labios teñidos en añil, con los ojos sombreados de negro opaco.

— Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco indiscreta? — le dice Dana tras unos momentos.

Ignysse se encoge de hombros y asiente.

— ¿Por qué usas ese teclado? ¿No hablas o qué?

Robecca se sorprende de la indiscreción de Dana, pero deja que Ignysse ataje la pregunta. Ésta última señala con su índice derecho hacia el interior de su boca abierta, para luego cerrarla y mover la cabeza de lado a lado a manera de negación.

— ¿No puedes hablar?

"No" dicen los labios de Ignysse sin hacer ruido alguno, acompañando una sólida expresión en su rostro. "Soy afónica." Se lee en la pantalla de su brazo.

— Pero ¿qué le pasó a tu voz? — insiste Dana con un poco más de tacto, sentándose cerca. — Digo, si se puede saber.

"¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de la gripe española de 1918[1]?" pregunta Ignysse.

— Sí — responde su compañera — A mí no me tocó, pero a algunos conocidos míos de esa época sí.

"Mi madre y yo nos enfermamos el año siguiente." contesta la astrónoma con las teclas de su instrumento "A ella se la llevó a la tumba; a mí sólo me quitó la voz. Consulté a los mejores médicos de Francia en aquel entonces, pero ninguno pudo ayudarme. Con el tiempo perdí la esperanza y me resigné a ya no volver a hablar."

— He oído horrores de esa epidemia. — agrega Robecca desde su lugar. — Mis padres se salvaron por muy poco.

— Yo me salvé sólo porque mi padre me llevó lejos de Europa. — comenta Dana. — Viví varios meses en una isla del Caribe con unos familiares de mi madre en lo que la epidemia pasaba. Pero Ignysse: ahora que la medicina está más avanzada ¿no has pensado en consultar a ningún médico? Creo que ahora ya podrían devolverte tu voz.

"Lo he pensado" responde ella "Pero, supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a vivir sin voz que… no sé; creo que no me acostumbraría a hablar otra vez..."

— Eso podría mejorar tu calidad de vida. — comenta Cupid acercándose. — Te ayudaría a conectarte más con los monstruos y tener más amigos.

"Estoy contenta con los que ya tengo," puntualiza la astrónoma "pero no me malinterpreten: les agradezco que me reciban entre ustedes aunque venga de un lugar extraño. Lo que pasa es que no soy muy buena conectando con las personas."

— ¿Sabes? — apunta la doctora. — Me recuerdas a una compañera que tuvimos en la escuela. Se llama Jane, y era más o menos como tú: muy tímida, y algo desconfiada de la gente y de sí misma; pero al final entre todas le enseñamos a convivir y hacer amigas. Ahora conoce a mucha gente y hasta tiene planes para casarse a mediados del próximo año.

— Oh, sí, Jane. — dice Robecca incorporándose. — ¿por qué no vino?

— Está en Sudáfrica ¿recuerdas? — señala Cupid. — Se fue desde el mes pasado con un equipo de biólogos de la universidad. Viene hasta diciembre, creo.

En ese momento Ignysse se levanta con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo a la cocina y se escabulle lejos de las preguntas. Entra a la casa, sube las escaleras, traspasa un pasillo flanqueado de puertas, cruza la terraza superior y se recarga en la baranda a ver la tarde dorar la ciudad. "Estoy bien así" piensa con cierto recelo. "No necesito más amigas, ni tampoco mi voz. De todos modos cuando la tenía nadie me escuchaba. Todos siempre hablaban de mi hermana, su belleza y sus talentos ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?"

La gripe española fue equitativa: se cobró vidas tanto de monstruos como de humanos. Muchas sus víctimas fueron jóvenes y adultos saludables, además de animales como perros y gatos. A más de cien años de su aparición, es considerada la pandemia más devastadora de la historia. En solo un año infectó a 500 millones de personas; y se estima que de ellos, entre 50 y 100 millones murieron. Del total de víctimas, se especula que sólo el 38% correspondieron a los monstruos, pero esa fracción representó un quinto de toda su población; lo que deja las proporciones de mortalidad más o menos iguales. Es preciso decir que fue durante esta crisis que la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos proporcionó por primera vez apoyo a los humanos a través de tratamientos y refugios; hecho que sentó las bases para la firma de los Tratados de Transilvania veinte años después.

 **II**

Ya con las últimas luces del ocaso, la tarde finalmente se acaba y la música pasa a ser algo más ambiental. Los muchachos se reúnen en torno a una mesita en la terraza para conversar con más calma.

— Oye Abbey, se me había olvidado preguntarte: — le dice Clawdeen — ¿y Romulus?

— Cierto — agrega Lagoona — ¿dónde lo dejaste?

— Él llegar hasta mañana. — les aclara la chica yeti — Pasa que próxima semana tiene simposio en la universidad, y como él ir a ser ponente en una conferencia, comité organizador pedirle que quedarse a ayudar con preparativos.

— Es un hombre ocupado entonces — comenta Operetta.

— Todos lo somos, — agrega Jackson. — pero es mejor así.

"Cierto" tercia Moe desde su asiento "Es mejor tener cansancio y comida que descanso y hambre".

— Oye Abbey — dice Draculaura — Hay algo acerca de ti de lo que tengo curiosidad.

— Adelante, dispara — responde ella con una risa.

— Tú cuando llegaste a Monster High nos dijiste que eras de una cumbre del Himalaya, — comienza a explicar la vampira — y esos montes están en Nepal. Entonces ¿por qué hablas con acento ruso?

Abbey sonríe ante aquel comentario; más aún al ver las expresiones del resto de sus compañeros. Parece como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de aquella peculiaridad en todos esos años.

— Sabes, ser una historia muy interesante. — expone la muchacha montañesa. — Si tú ser yeti, tú tener que aprender dos idiomas: dialecto y lengua.

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? — pregunta Honey.

— Dialecto yetish ser idioma original de pueblo yeti. — explica Abbey. — Ser la voz de nuestros ancestros, hablada por nosotros desde miles de años. Tener alfabeto propio, escritura, reglas gramaticales y todo lo de un idioma formal. Curioso aquí es que dialecto yetish tener mucho parecido fonético con idioma ruso. De hecho, si tú no conocer ninguno de los dos y escuchar hablar a dos personas, una yetish y otra ruso, tú poder llegar a pensar que ambos hablar mismo idioma. Por eso yo tener acento muy parecido al ruso.

— Has resuelto una de mis dudas existenciales — le dice Rochelle entre risas — Yo siempre creí que eras rusa. Ahora veo que no.

— No, soy de Nepal; — responde Abbey — pero sí he vivido en Rusia.

— Oye, y ¿cuál es el otro que dijiste? — le pregunta Cupid.

— Ah, el idioma. — continúa la muchacha. — Pueblo yeti extenderse por muchos países de Asia, pero mayor parte de población estar en cordillera del Himalaya y en Rusia siberiana. Por eso, además de dialecto yetish, tú tener que aprender idioma oficial de país en que tú vivir. Yo, por ejemplo, nací en Nepal, así que también tuve que aprender nepalés.

— ¡No inventes! — exclama Gil. — ¿cuántos idiomas hablas, entonces?

— Cuatro en total: — dice Abbey, orgullosa — Yetish, nepalí, ruso y español. Ruso yo aprenderlo con mi madre. Ella ser siberiana, mientras que mi padre ser del Himalaya. Por eso mi hermana y yo crecer con dos idiomas además de dialecto yeti. Ah, y yo aprender inglés durante años que estuvimos en Monster High.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste en Rusia? — pregunta Lagoona.

— Yo vivir en Múrmansk seis años antes de ir a Monster High. — explica la chica yeti con algo de nostalgia — Luego de que Cazadores secuestrarnos a mi hermana y a mí, cosas similares pasar en aldeas cercanas a la nuestra, así que nuestro padre decidir que montañas ya no ser seguras y que nosotros tener que irnos a Rusia. Pero como mis abuelos ya no vivían en Siberia, sino en Múrmansk con tío Boris, nosotros irnos a esa ciudad. En esos seis años yo aprender español en escuela, para finalmente venir a Monster High con ustedes.

— Wow, sí que es una historia interesante — comenta la ondina del mar.

— Aun así — finaliza Abbey — nosotros volvíamos a la aldea cada que haber vacaciones de escuela, pero ahora yo sólo poder ir allá cada invierno para ver el Bershkan.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — exclama Robecca levantándose de su asiento. — ¡Tengo una invitación muy importante qué hacerles!

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta! — dice Draculaura con entusiasmo.

— Bien, tal vez esto suene un poco soberbio, — comienza a explicar la chica — pero éste es un año muy especial para mí. Lo es porque afortunadamente he conseguido las metas que me he propuesto y he sabido cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi padre de perpetuar su legado. Dentro de unos meses la Steam Time Co. cumplirá su centésimo vigésimo aniversario y quiero que todas ustedes estén ahí conmigo para celebrarlo.

— ¡Felicidades! — exclama Frankie mientras aplaude con el resto de sus amigas.

— Gracias. Gracias chicas. — responde la muchacha de bronce. — Ha sido toda una odisea el lograr llegar hasta donde actualmente estamos. Somos uno de los fabricantes de relojes y robótica más grandes del mercado, y eso es gracias a la gente que ha estado conmigo y que me ha apoyado siempre. — y entonces mira a la doncella azteca: — Micka, por favor dile a tu hermano que no vaya a faltar a la fiesta. Lo necesito en primera fila.

— Con todo gusto. — repone aquella con una sonrisa. — Yo le digo que vaya, y bien vestido.

— Por favor, que no falte. — continúa Robecca. — Y creo que el discurso sentimental de agradecimiento mejor me lo guardo para ese día. Pónganse sus mejores galas, están todos invitados y nos vemos en mi fábrica el día 15 de diciembre a las cinco de la tarde para festejar ciento veinte años de ir "más allá del tiempo".

— Ahí estaremos, — dice Venus con emoción — para demostrar que la ecología y la industria no tienen por qué estar peleadas.

— Oye, entonces ¿la fiesta va a ser en la fábrica? — pregunta Clawdeen algo perpleja.

— Sí. No todas las bodegas las tengo ocupadas con máquinas o productos. — expone la mecánica. — En las más antiguas están el museo histórico de la compañía, la sala de exhibición de productos actuales y el salón de eventos Maquinarium. Ahí va a ser la fiesta. Rochelle me va a ayudar con la decoración y ahí vamos a hacer todo. Será algo estilo industrial-steampunk.

— Con un toque de _Art Decó_ y _Art Nouveau_ — agrega la francesa.

— Así es. — continúa Robecca. — Lo que pasa es que invité a todos mis empleados, y no hay ningún otro salón de eventos en todo el Cabo que pueda albergarlos. Además, van a venir clientes, proveedores, gerentes de las otras plantas, empresarios y demás gente de negocios; pero sin duda alguna ustedes serán mis invitados estrella.

— Pues gracias por la invitación. — dice Lagoona.

La charla continúa de esa misma manera durante una hora más .Cerca de las ocho de la noche, el viento fresco del mar comienza a soplar. Como lo único que traen puesto las chicas son sus trajes de baño, todas entran a la casa a continuar con la velada en la espaciosa sala.

 **III**

Twyla ha decidido quedarse en la terraza para tomar su dosis diaria de soledad meditabunda. Sentada en uno de los camastros, sus dedos le arrancan notas a las cuerdas de su violín y las arrojan al viento nocturno como si fueran las semillas de un diente de león. A veces usa el arco para hacerlo cantar con la brisa salina, y otras simplemente lo acaricia con los dedos. El instrumento está laqueado en color morado oscuro como el cielo del crepúsculo y decorado con la imagen de un atrapasueños, con una extraña luz aguamarina saliendo de sus orificios. Atraída por la voz del instrumento, Ignysse se acomoda en la silla de al lado sin tener idea de cómo abordarla. Al ver que pasan los minutos y la astrónoma no dice o hace nada más allá de mirarla ocasionalmente por el rabillo del ojo, la violinista decide romper el hielo.

— Sé cómo se siente. — dice mientras las notas siguen fluyendo hacia la noche. — Quieres hablar con alguien pero no sabes cómo abordarlo.

La astrónoma voltea y la mira con algo de empatía, para luego tomar la máquina de escribir de su brazo y teclear algo. Cuando termina gira un poco los lentes de cristal que están junto al teclado y unas letras azules se proyectan en el aire frente a ellas. Parecen un montón de copos de nieve que flotan desafiando la gravedad y el clima.

"Al menos tú tienes voz" dice el escrito "Yo ya no tengo"

— Wow — exclama Twyla al ver el holograma levitando sobre la piscina — Pues yo quisiera poder hacer eso. ¿Qué es?

"Es un proyector holográfico ambiental." escribe la astrónoma, haciendo que las letras se muevan como un grupo de mariposas en un prado estival "El papá de Robecca me lo regaló para ayudarme a comunicarme. La verdad es que me ha favorecido mucho, aunque sólo pueda usarlo de noche o en lugares con poca luz"

— ¿Conociste al papá de Robecca? — pregunta la violinista.

"Sí. Trabajé con él durante mucho tiempo." se lee sobre la terraza "Fue como mi segundo padre, así que considero a Robecca como una hermana."

— Eso es. Oí que le dijiste a Dana que tocas violín ¿cierto?

"Sí. De hecho por eso vine. No imaginaba que en esta fiesta me encontraría con la violinista de A Night To Remember en persona."

— ¿Te gusta nuestra música? — pregunta la chica con entusiasmo.

"Vaya que sí" responde Ignysse a través de su máquina "Me he comprado sus dos últimos discos. Para cuando me siento estresada y quiero quitarme las energías negativas escucho _Rave From The Grave_ ; y cuando quiero relajarme pongo _Lunar Eclipse_. En definitiva me gusta el estilo nuevo que están tomando."

— Pues de hecho tenemos planes para un cuarto disco. — le comenta Twyla. — Howleen y los chicos han estado componiendo algunas cuantas canciones. Es sólo cuestión de reunirnos para armarlas y prepararnos para ir al estudio.

"Pues ya quiero escucharlos" contesta la astrónoma.

 **III**

Ghoulia estaba en la cocina preparando un té para Cleo cuando ella entró. La taza humea sobre la barra de la mesa, teñida el agua de un color rojo transparente.

— Gracias Ghoulia — le dice al recibir la bebida.

"Por nada." gime ella apagando el quemador de la estufa. "Y ¿cómo vas con Deuce?"

Normalmente su amiga ya estaría enterada de ese tipo de cosas, pero desde que entraron a la facultad se han distanciado un poco. Aunque eso no significa que no se sigan teniendo un gran afecto.

— Ah, qué te puedo decir. — suspira Cleo luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida — Estamos en tiempo fuera.

"¿Y eso?" le pregunta su amiga con una exclamación gutural, visiblemente sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar.

— Bueno. Es que… ya sabes… — comienza la chica egipcia. — Queremos llevar esto al siguiente nivel, pero antes queremos estar completamente seguros.

"¿Seguros de qué?"

— De que es con el otro con quien queremos estar. — explica Cleo. — Vamos, de que yo quiero estar con él, y él conmigo.

"Pero es que ¿por qué lo tienen que pensar tanto? Tú lo amas ¿no?"

— Sí

"Y él a ti también, ¿verdad?"

—Sí

"¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué la demora?"

— Es por mi familia: — aclara la muchacha del Nilo mirando por la ventana — aún se niegan a aceptar lo nuestro. Aunque mi mamá no me dice nada. De hecho, ella es la única que me apoya, porque al resto de mi familia no le agradan mis planes a futuro con Deuce. Mi padre me dijo que me tomara un tiempo antes de mi decisión final. Al principio me pareció una buena idea, pero ahora ya no tanto. Apenas van dos meses y ya lo extraño mucho. No sé cómo voy a soportar los otros dos que faltan. Supongo que tendré que armarme de paciencia.

"Bueno, tal vez no sea tan mala idea" gime Ghoulia "Pero igual y se tomaron demasiado tiempo. Con un par de meses bastaba"

— Fue lo que yo le dije, pero al final acordamos que serían cuatro.

"Pues si lo extrañas tanto llámalo. No pierdes nada"

Cleo saca su móvil del bolsillo en ese momento, pero se da cuenta de que no puede comunicarse.

— No hay señal — dice mirando la pantalla.

"¿No?" pregunta Ghoulia con un alarido, sacando su propio teléfono para comprobar lo dicho por su amiga "Qué raro. Aquí siempre hay"

Cleo se encoge de hombros.

— Tal vez es mi celular. — agrega. — Ya tengo que cambiarlo. Ya llevo seis meses con él y merezco otro.

En eso estaban cuando se escucharon unos estallidos líquidos afuera. Sonó como si alguien hubiese de lanzado unos globos con agua. Frankie sale y se encuentra con unas enormes manchas de pintura en la fachada de su casa. Honey captura la imagen en su cámara de video desde algunos cuantos ángulos mientras el resto de monstruos observa las otras casas de la calle.

— ¡Vándalos! — exclama la chica eléctrica al ver el líquido rojo chorreando la pared y la verja de la calle.

— Parece que las pandillas te vinieron a visitar Frankie — le comenta Venus.

"Eso sí que es raro" gime Ghoulia "Los barrios con pandillas están justo al otro lado de la ciudad"

— Pues parece que salieron a pasear — apunta Spectra.

— Limpiaré mañana, — dice Frankie tomando la manguera del jardín — por ahora nada más le voy a echar agua para que no se pegue.

Pero la pintura no se quita del todo, así que la dueña de la casa decide no permitir que aquello arruine su reunión y vuelve adentro con sus amigas. Les espera a todas una larga noche.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Aunque la gripe española apareció por primera vez en Fort Riley, Estados Unidos, se le denominó de esa manera porque la pandemia recibió una mayor atención de la prensa en España que en el resto de Europa, ya que ese país no se vio involucrado en la guerra y por tanto no censuró la información sobre la enfermedad.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Lean On** , Major Lazer, _Peace Is the Mission_

 **Er Deivi:** me he tomado algunas cuantas "libertades artísticas" para hacer esta historia. He tenido que ajustar ciertas cosas para que encajen con mis argumentos. Aun así, tienes razón, encaja más con el canon que Skelita se dedique a la moda. Aunque yo en ningún momento he dicho que ella la haya dejado por completo ¿eh? En cuanto a Viperine y Elissabat, las mencionaré mucho más tarde. Ya sabes lo difícil que es balancear bien una trama con muchos personajes.


	13. Cap 11: La noche de los cristales rojos

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 11: La noche de los cristales rojos**

 _No le importa si su destino es violento.  
_ _Va tranquila, la bala, no tiene sentimientos.  
_ _Como un secreto que no quieres escuchar  
_ _La bala va diciéndolo todo sin hablar.  
_ **René Pérez Joglar**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 14 de octubre de 2023.** La zona industrial de Necrópolis es muy pequeña en comparación con las grandes factorías de la Capital. Los edificios de aquí son más bien un grupo de bodegas, almacenes de granos y empacadoras que guardan la cosecha de toda la isla. Con una geografía más bien plana a excepción de una corta serranía que la divide en dos, Isla Cadáver es un importante centro de producción agrícola en el Protectorado. Siendo la noche de un sábado, uno esperaría que las factorías no trabajaran, pero hay una leve tensión en el ambiente que flota casi invisible, como el polvo en un rayo de luz.

En una nave industrial de tamaño mediano, tres camiones grandes esperan su salida. Tienen un aspecto tosco y decadente, como si hubiesen sido sacados del set de una película post apocalíptica. Al parecer antes fueron vehículos de carga, comunes y corrientes, pero alguien intentó prepararlos para el combate colocándoles una burda coraza de blindaje artesanal consistente en planchas de acero soldadas a mano. Los tres llevan una estructura triangular al frente: un ariete de metal dispuesto a eliminar obstáculos del camino como si se tratase del parachoques de una locomotora.

Detrás de los vehículos, un puñado de siluetas negras parece prepararse para un asalto armado. Hay tres mesas llenas de fusiles, municiones, cascos, granadas y casi todo aquello que un comando militar pudiese necesitar para un combate. Pero los hombres que están ahí no son militares. Llevan uniformes de combate negros, pero por ningún lado se aprecian las insignias de ningún ejército, marina, fuerza aérea, policía ni corporación armada regular del mundo. Las únicas marcas de identificación que portan son unos pañuelos azules atados en sus hombros Algunos de ellos visten chaleco antibalas, y todos llevan el rostro cubierto con un paño negro.

Minutos más tarde, un ser alto que viste gabardina y gorra militar con el escudo de una luna y una calavera aparece en la escena. Debe tener más de dos metros de estatura, la piel requemada y múltiples cicatrices en el rostro. Sus ojos miran desde el interior de las cuencas como si fuesen un par de ascuas ardiendo en la negrura del quemador de una caldera industrial. Uno de los dos colmillos que le sobresalen del labio superior está quebrado en su punta y reconstruido con un trozo de oro blanco. En el lado izquierdo del cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, tiene una cicatriz en forma de T que parece haber sido hecha con el mismo instrumento que se usa para marcar al ganado.

— ¡Atención todos! — grita desde las oficinas de la parte de arriba de la bodega con una voz que retumba como un tambor en la lejanía.

En ese instante todos los hombres dejan lo que están haciendo y lo voltean a ver.

— Esta noche comenzaremos con la operación que hemos estado preparando durante años. — explica el monstruo con un leve acento eslavo. — El convoy llegará esta noche, así que su primera misión es traer a una de nuestras invitadas de honor. Quiero una operación limpia y efectiva. Si matan a la chica, los asesinaré a todos ¡¿Entendieron?!

— ¡Sí, mi general! — responden todos a coro.

— Perfecto, ahora váyanse.

Los hombres terminan de tomar sus armas y suben a los camiones. Los motores arrancan, la puerta de la bodega se abre y las tres moles de acero salen a la calle, seguidos de una pequeña camioneta que también fue blindada artesanalmente. Adentro, el hombre que ordenó su partida toma un radio portátil y da un aviso.

— La primera fase de la operación está en marcha, Mario.

— _Perfetto_ — responde una voz rugosa — Voy a iniciar la fase dos.

 **II**

Las agujas del reloj de la sala de Frankie se acercan a su posición de las nueve de la noche, con los monstruos reunidos en el interior de la casa. El ambiente es tranquilo y la velada no da signos de terminar pronto, aunque ya todos han cambiado el traje de baño por ropa normal. Junto a los muebles de la sala está un comedor de seis sillas con la cocina justo detrás de él. Abbey estaba preparándose un té helado cuando Cupid entró.

— Eso de los globos con pintura roja me da mala espina — le comenta mientras llena otra taza con agua para ponerla en el microondas.

— A mí también. — replica Abbey. — Ghoulia dijo que nunca antes Frankie tuvo problemas con pandillas o vandalismo aquí.

— Sí, a mí también me comentó lo mismo. Tal vez los nuevos vecinos tienen hijos maleducados.

— ¿Nuevos vecinos?

— Sí. Dijo que llegaron hace dos semanas, pero que no se han dignado en saludar ni conocer a nadie. De hecho dijo que sólo los ven salir en las noches.

— En un lugar de normies eso puede ser considerado raro, pero aquí no lo creo.

— Bueno, eso sí. Pero lo que sí es extraño es que no se hayan presentado ni hablen.

— Quizá ellos son nocturnos, pero aun así es raro. — finaliza Abbey.

Un chasquido eléctrico restalla tras la ventana y apaga toda la luz de la casa, dejando solamente la poca claridad del alumbrado público que alcanza a entrar por los cristales. Como en todo apagón, las bromas entre los amigos no se hacen esperar. Honey activa el infrarrojo de su videocámara y comienza a pasear su lente por la oscuridad de la casa. Frankie deja a sus invitados en la sala para ir al cobertizo a activar el sistema de electricidad de emergencia que instaló en su casa. Al salir escucha un ligero movimiento entre los arbustos que rodean su jardín trasero. Afina la vista para tratar de localizar la causa de aquellos ruidos pero no encuentra nada. Decide restarle importancia al asunto y entra al cobertizo iluminada por la linterna de su teléfono.

En medio de aquella oscuridad, el ruido de un motor acelerado y un chirrido de neumáticos se escuchan afuera. Unos segundos después se oye un fuerte estruendo metálico que hace que las bromas de los chicos se detengan. Justo cuando Frankie logra restablecer la electricidad y las luces se encienden de nuevo, otro golpe fuerte sacude la casa y un tipo encapuchado aparece derribando la puerta de la sala con un ariete de acero. Honey gira rápidamente su cámara para enfocarla hacia la entrada de la casa, haciendo que la imagen en la pequeña pantalla se deforme a sólo manchas y líneas. Abbey mira al intruso del ariete desde la cocina y e inmediatamente identifica los trapos azules de sus hombros. Toma el cuchillo grande que está encima de la tabla para cortar de la barra y se lo arroja al monstruo con una precisión implacable. El arma atraviesa la sala como una saeta y se clava justo debajo del cuello del sujeto, derribándolo al instante.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — le pregunta Cupid sin creer lo que sus ojos celestes acaban de ver.

— ¡Abajo! — le dice Abbey jalándola del brazo para ocultarla detrás de la barra de la cocina. — Y cállate.

La chica yeti escucha pasos pesados en la cochera, acompañados de algunas voces. Otro sujeto entra por la puerta de la sala, pero Dana desenfunda la pistola antigua que lleva en la cintura, esa que todos creen que es sólo de utilería, y lo derriba de un tiro. En ese momento una voz en el exterior de la casa grita "¡Fuego!" y el tiroteo comienza. El resto de los muchachos de Monster High están confundidos, así que la mayoría de ellos sólo atina a lanzarse al suelo. Clawd toma a Draculaura y ambos corren hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, pero algo sucede y ella cae metros antes de la salida. Lo único que alcanza a hacer el chico lobo es abrazarla y quedarse con ella junto al umbral.

Jackson, Holt y Operetta corren hacia la habitación de junto a la sala en medio de una lluvia de esquirlas de vidrio y metal. Frankie se queda encerrada en el cobertizo y se lanza directamente al suelo cuando las balas perforan las paredes de madera. Ghoulia y Mo se resguardan debajo de la mesa del comedor y se toman de las manos lo más fuerte que pueden. Lagoona, que está afuera con Gil conversando al borde de la alberca, escucha la trifulca y se lanza con él al agua. Un par de balas se precipitan a la piscina y cortan la superficie cual cuchillos a la gelatina. Rochelle se levanta del sillón y hala a Venus tras de sí para protegerla de los disparos. Un segundo después la gárgola siente una ráfaga de piquetes en su estómago que la hace derrumbarse. Por poco y cae sobre su amiga, a quien luego cubre con sus alas de piedra. Howleen está con Lothar y Twyla en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. El vidrio de la ventana del cuarto estalla y un par de proyectiles se incrustan en la viga de madera del techo. La violinista toma a sus dos amigos y se precipita con ellos al fondo de la cama. En el cuarto de baño junto a ellos, Clawdeen se atrinchera en la bañera sin importarle los diez centímetros de agua que cubren su fondo. Honey se deja caer dentro del pequeño armario que está bajo las escaleras, y lo único que queda de su presencia es el brillo del lente de la videocámara asomándose por entre las tablillas de la puerta. Ignysse y Micka van subiendo las escaleras. Se lanzan sobre los escalones y se quedan mirando por debajo del barandal.

Abbey, Dana, Spectra y Robecca se encuentran agazapadas en la cocina. Entre ráfaga y ráfaga la chica yeti aprovecha para contraatacar, pero los cuchillos de la alacena de Frankie se están acabando, lo mismo que la munición de la pistola de Dana y del cañón que Robecca lleva oculto en su brazo derecho. La montañesa intenta tender un escudo de hielo por encima de la barra, pero las balas de los atacantes lo destrozan igual que a las ventanas de la casa. Minutos después el fuego cesa y lo único que queda son los gritos de auxilio de una de las chicas.

— ¡Alto al fuego! — dice una voz en la sala.

Robecca se asoma por un lado de la barra y hace un disparo que termina con uno de los monstruos que están parados afuera de la casa. La cámara de video sigue filmando desde la puerta del armario de las escaleras. En su pantalla se aprecian volutas de polvo y algunos escombros sobre la sala de la casa.

— ¡Alto al fuego dije! — repite la voz. — ¡O la mato!

La voz de la chica vuelve a quejarse.

— ¡Salgan con las manos arriba! — ordena de nuevo.

La yeti, la marina, la fantasma y la mecánica se miran entre sí detrás de la barra. Honey mueve la cámara para hacer un barrido de toda la escena. Esta vez no está tratando de hacer un documental, sino de recopilar evidencia legal del crimen que se está cometiendo.

— ¿Quién quiere ir a negociar? — les pregunta Dana en voz baja a sus compañeras.

— ¡Salgan ya con las manos en alto! — ordenan de nuevo.

Las cuatro guerreras se levantan. En ese instante se encuentran con un enorme trol que sostiene a Cleo por el cuello mientras le apunta con un arma. A través del cristal quebrado de la ventana se ven a otros monstruos de distintas especies que aguardan en la cochera apuntando con sus armas hacia la casa.

— ¡Suelten las armas! — dice el trol.

Las cuatro chicas que están en la cocina se miran entre sí. Cupid aún está arrodillada en el suelo detrás de la barra, temblando de una manera tal que sus alas de hueso emiten diminutos chasquidos huecos.

— ¡Suéltala tú a ella! — contesta Abbey.

— No tienes nada con qué amenazarme. — le contesta el monstruo. — Ustedes son cuatro y nosotros más de veinte. No tienen oportunidad. Están rodeadas. Suelten las armas y no le haré daño a su amiga.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — dice Spectra.

— Voy a decirlo una última vez: — dice el secuestrador — Suelten las armas o las mataremos a todas.

Las cuatro chicas se miran entre sí. El permitir que le hagan aquello a Cleo es inconcebible para cualquiera de ellas, pero Spectra y Dana han visto a más hombres a través del resto de las ventanas de la casa. Realmente no tienen oportunidad.

— ¿No? Está bien, si así lo quieren. — finaliza el trol.

Acto seguido le hace una seña al monstruo que está junto a él. Éste pone sus ojos sobre Rochelle, quien intenta escabullirse hacia una de las habitaciones. Le dispara y ella cae de nuevo, esta vez por dentro de la puerta.

— ¡Vamos! — vocifera luego de aquello. — ¡Armas abajo!

Abbey mira a sus compañeras y finalmente toma una decisión.

— Háganlo — dice mirando a Cleo.

El resto deja caer sus armas al suelo, lejos de la barra de la cocina.

— Perfecto — dice el trol al verlas cumplir la orden — Y ahora, si nos disculpan, su amiga y yo tenemos una cita con el general. Con permiso.

El monstruo sale de la casa sin dejar de mirar a las muchachas ni de apuntarle a Cleo. El resto de los hombres que rodean la casa comienzan a retirarse. El último en marcharse es el monstruo que le disparó a Rochelle.

— ¡Ignysse! — grita Robecca cuando la ve bajar por las escaleras.

Ella voltea y mira al hombre salir por la puerta. Saca un cuchillo negro de algún lugar junto a su cintura y se lo lanza con fuerza, clavándoselo en la base del cuello. El hombre lanza una exhalación gutural y se derrumba fuera de la entrada mientras los vehículos en los que llegaron los asaltantes arrancan a toda velocidad por la calle. Micka aparece detrás de la astrónoma, extiende su mano en dirección al cadáver que yace en la puerta y entonces el cuchillo negro se desclava de su víctima y vuelve a su mano tras un corto vuelo.

Tras recuperar su arma, la azteca divisa una sombra que repta por sobre los restos destrozados del cancel. Desde la ventana del cuarto que está junto a la sala, los ojos morados de Operetta ven cómo Ignysse se acerca al sujeto que se arrastra por el suelo hacia la calle. El pañuelo azul del brazo derecho de este último se distingue vagamente en aquella oscuridad. La astrónoma le da un puntapié al individuo y él se encorva del dolor y exhala un quejido que llega hasta los oídos de la cantante. Ella voltea hacia su derecha para ver a Micka aproximarse al delincuente y usar la punta de su zapato para hacerlo girarse hasta quedar boca arriba sobre el suelo. La azteca saca de nuevo el cuchillo negro desde algún lugar de su espalda y lo alza en el aire frío de la noche. Le dice algo al sicario y su voz se revuelve con el viento y el polvo, llegando hasta los oídos de Operetta convertida en una cacofonía indescifrable. Cuando el interrogatorio termina, el cuchillo inicia una trayectoria descendente. La mujer de los tatuajes musicales cubre sus ojos y sólo alcanza a escuchar una explosión sorda y un sonido ahogado. Holt, que había estado junto a ella todo el tiempo, ve desde la ventana cómo Micka extrae el arma del cuerpo y vuelve al interior de la casa junto con Ignysse.

 **III**

En uno de los suburbios cercanos a la zona costera, las casas son de construcción mediana y algo modesta. Están habitadas en su mayoría por oficinistas que componen la clase media de Necrópolis. La noche ya ha caído y las luces comienzan a encenderse en las ventanas. Sin embargo, sus moradores aún no se dan cuenta de que hay algo violento flotando en el ambiente.

En la sala de estar de una de esas viviendas, una felina adolescente mira la televisión con las luces apagadas. Su cabello blanco se transforma en una mezcla de colores con los rayos de luz que salen de la pantalla. La habitación está inundada con un alud de tonos que se fusionan en la oscuridad formando patrones similares a los de las manchas de aceite sobre el agua. La nívea tez de la joven parece adquirir el mismo aspecto, pero sus ojos azules permanecen como dos luciérnagas dentro de una noche lunar. Sus orejitas de lince, punteadas por un hermoso pincel de pelaje negro, giran de cuando en cuando siguiendo las voces amortiguadas que salen de las bocinas del aparato. Los sonidos reverberan entre los muebles y las sombras de los objetos que bailan en las paredes, absorbiendo los ruidos de la ciudad que se queja afuera.

En un instante durante los anuncios comerciales, la chica siente un pequeño temblor en el área de su estómago que le recuerda que su horario de cenar ya ha pasado. Ella mira al reloj de su mano izquierda y luego voltea hacia la cocina. En ese momento recuerda algo que debió haber hecho hace media hora y se levanta del sofá.

La muchacha camina distraídamente sobre las baldosas de la banqueta sin percatarse de ningún otro sonido más que el de sus propios pasos. En la calle ve a otra de las inquilinas de la cuadra caminar hacia el mismo lugar. Tras andar una distancia de tres bloques, la chica entra a una tienda de conveniencia ubicada en un cruce de calles y va directo a los refrigeradores de la parte de atrás. Mientras tanto, la monstruita que la alcanzó en la banqueta se queda viendo las revistas del estante junto a la ventana.

Al levantar la vista para ver su reflejo en el cristal, la chica frente al revistero le echa un vago vistazo a la casa de enfrente. El letrero que está clavado en el jardín cerca de la banqueta dice "EN VENTA", pero las paredes están machadas con un líquido de color rojo que aún escurre. Un auto se detiene justo frente a la casa y de él baja un monstruo que sale corriendo y mirando hacia todas partes como si temiera que alguien lo siguiera de cerca. La muchacha pasa por alto ese detalle y continúa paseando sus ojos por las diversas portadas que descansan sobre el mueble.

Al otro lado de la tienda, frente a los refrigeradores, la felina adolescente analiza los productos lácteos antes de abrir la puerta para tomar uno. Cuando posa sus dedos blancos sobre la manilla de la puerta, algo explota del otro lado de la calle. El gas hirviente y los fragmentos avanzan sobre el asfalto impulsados por la tremenda onda expansiva para finalmente estrellarse contra la ventana de la tienda. Los vidrios comienzan a fracturarse y deformarse para luego estallar convertidos en esquirlas de luz que saltan por todo el lugar. La chica que miraba las revistas parece una muñeca de trapo dentro de una lavadora, con todos los escombros volando a su alrededor.

Los estantes repletos de abarrotes absorben la onda de presión que de otra manera habría enviado a la felina de las orejas de lince directo a los refrigeradores. Latas de conservas, bolsas de frituras, veladoras, bolsas de jabón, botellas de gaseosa y mil cosas más se agitan dentro de la tienda e inundan poco a poco los pasillos. Un fragmento del vidrio de la ventana que fue arrancado violentamente por la explosión vuela por encima de todo y va a cruzarse justo en el camino de la oreja derecha de la monstruita, arrancando de tajo la afilada punta de cabellos que la coronaba.

El caos termina y la felina yace el suelo totalmente aturdida. Las lámparas fluorescentes de los refrigeradores tiemblan y cortan la nube de polvo con fulgores plateados. Una de las luminarias del techo de la tienda lanza chispas sobre los estantes que ahora están vacíos o volcados sobre el piso. La mano del cajero reposa detrás del mostrador y tiene un aspecto aún más zombi que antes.

La felina blanca recupera la conciencia tras unos segundos y se incorpora en el suelo frente a los refrigeradores. Una punzada de dolor le muerde la cabeza y ella se toca la oreja como queriendo espantarla. La humedad cubre sus dedos y éstos se tornan de color rojo cuando los mira bajo los estridentes reflejos de las lámparas. Lentamente se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo marrón que cubre su pelaje blanco y su ropa. Camina con cuidado por entre los escombros de la tienda y se dirige hacia la calle para investigar lo ocurrido.

La muchacha que se encontró por la calle mientras venía en camino a este lugar yace detrás del mismo estante de revistas que estaba mirando hace apenas unos segundos. Su mano emerge de entre los papeles quemados, brillante del fluido que escapa de su cuerpo por los agujeros que los fragmentos de vidrio le han dejado. La felina apenas tiene fuerzas para gritar ante aquella escena, así que la deja ahí y se marcha por la calle lo más deprisa que sus adoloridas piernas le permiten.

 **IV**

Los monstruos que asaltaron la casa de Frankie vuelven a su escondite en la nave industrial. Estacionan los camiones y sus tripulantes bajan de ellos. El trol que comandó la operación lleva a Cleo amordazada y atada de sus manos y pies. El general sale de la oficina y baja hasta el piso de la bodega.

— ¡Suéltenla, imbéciles! — ordena al verlos entrar. — Les dije que no la amarraran.

— Es que intentó escapar mientras veníamos hacia acá, señor — explica el trol.

— Le ruego me perdone, señorita DeNile, pero era necesario que el acto fuera convincente. — le explica el vampiro acariciándole el rostro. — Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero su padre no me ha dejado otra opción. No se preocupe; estará bien. Usted sólo siga el protocolo y todo saldrá bien.

— ¡No me toque! — grita ella sacudiéndose violentamente para tratar de liberarse.

— Vaya, vaya. — dice el general ante aquel gesto. — Parece que atrapamos una cobra del Nilo. No intente pasarse de lista conmigo, porque si interfiere en mis planes tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. ¡Llévensela!

Los monstruos escoltan a Cleo a una habitación cerrada en la parte de atrás de la bodega y la encierran bajo llave. Ella golpea la puerta unas cuantas veces y grita para que la dejen salir, pero los matones no le hacen caso.

"¿Qué habrán hecho estos bárbaros con mis amigas?" se pregunta ella dando vueltas en la habitación "Ra, señor de los cielos, por favor protégelas…"

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El título de éste capítulo hace referencia a "La Noche de los Cristales Rotos" (** _ **Reichspogromnacht**_ **,** _ **Reichskristallnacht**_ **o** _ **Novemberpogrome**_ **en alemán): una serie de pogromos y ataques combinados ocurridos en la Alemania nazi y Austria durante la noche del 9 al 10 de noviembre de 1938. Fueron llevados a cabo por las tropas de asalto de las SA conjuntamente con la población civil, mientras las autoridades alemanas observaban sin intervenir. Muchos historiadores consideran a esta fecha como el inicio del Holocausto.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original:** **La Bala** , Calle Trece, _Entren Los Que Quieran_

 **Er Deivi:** ¡comienza la acción! Qué bueno que te caiga bien Dana, aunque en su aspecto no se parece en nada a su contraparte del canon. Dayna es rubia, de ojos azules y piel dorada; mientras que mi Dana es morena, de ojos verdes y cabello negro. De hecho, a simple vista parece humana; lo único que la distingue como un monstruo son las branquias que tiene a los costados del cuello, y una tremenda fuerza física. No sé cómo vaya a ser la personalidad de Dayna, pero mi Dana es una ruda guerrera, valiente e indomable, como las tormentas marinas.


	14. Cap 12: Médico de campaña

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 12: Médico de campaña**

 _La campana del patio de juegos suena otra vez.  
_ _Nubes de lluvia vienen de nuevo a jugar.  
_ _¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que ella no está respirando?  
_ _Hola, soy tu mente, dándote alguien con quien hablar.  
_ **Amy Lee**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 14 de octubre de 2023.** Después del tiroteo, la casa queda hecha añicos. Casi todas las ventanas están rotas, principalmente las de la fachada y la parte de atrás. Las balas han dejado los muros más agujereados que una rebanada de gruyere y han rasgado cortinas y muebles por igual. Afortunadamente los asaltantes dispararon por arriba, por lo que el tirarse al suelo salvó a los chicos. O a casi todos ellos.

— ¿Todas estar bien? — pregunta Abbey desde la cocina.

Algunos se quejan o simplemente dicen que sí.

— ¡Ayuda! — suena una voz masculina desde atrás de la casa.

Abbey y Dana van hacia ese lugar y encuentran a Clawd sentado en el suelo y recargado a la pared junto a la puerta que da hacia la terraza, sosteniendo a Draculaura como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¡Médico! — grita la chica pirata al ver que la vampira sangra de la cabeza, cerca de la oreja izquierda.

Cupid escucha la llamada de auxilio, se arma de valor y sale de su escondite detrás de la barra para dirigirse al lugar de donde la han llamado. Se sobresalta al ver a su amiga vampira en aquel estado. Micka y Honey llegan detrás de ella luego de escuchar el grito de Dana.

— Hay que llevarla al sillón grande — ordena Cupid — ¡Pronto!

La chica yeti ayuda al lobo a levantarse. Entre los dos llevan a Draculaura hasta el diván de la sala y la recuestan suavemente. Honey pausa la grabación, cuyos últimos segundos no son más que unas cuantas tomas del suelo y las paredes, mientras que el resto de los chicos apenas comienza a salir de sus escondites. Frankie sale del cobertizo y vuelve al interior de la casa luego de escuchar a Abbey y a Dana. Casi se desmaya al ver a la vampira en el diván.

— Aún respira — dice Cupid colocándole el dedo por debajo de la nariz.

Clawd deja salir un suspiro tal que parece haber estado conteniendo la respiración durante horas.

— No es tan grave. — dice la doctora observando la herida de la cabeza de la chica. — Es sólo un rozón. No hay daños en el hueso. Su oreja está intacta. Parece que solo se trata de una quemadura superficial. Frankie ¿tienes botiquín?

— Sí, ahora lo traigo — contesta antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

La chica de las alas de hueso sigue con el proceso. Palpa el abdomen de Draculaura para ver si no tiene más lesiones, pero no encuentra nada. Acto seguido le pide a Clawd que le ayude a enderezarla en el sillón para revisar su espalda. Continúa luego hacia sus piernas y se detiene ahí.

— Oh, no — dice al ver una mancha de sangre sobre el lado derecho de su falda.

Cupid levanta con cuidado la prenda y descubre que la herida presenta la característica forma circular que ella tanto teme. Clawd se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos ante aquella imagen. El resto simplemente se gira para no ver la escena. En ese momento Frankie vuelve con una caja metálica de color gris marcada con una cruz roja. Por poco y la deja caer al ver la laceración en la pierna de su amiga.

— Gracias Frankie — le dice Cupid recibiendo la caja.

La doctora abre el botiquín, rocía sus manos con una solución desinfectante y se pone un par de guantes de látex. Decide que es mejor empezar por la herida más importante, así que toma un algodón con alcohol y comienza a limpiar la sangre en la pierna de Draculaura. Rochelle sale de su escondite en la habitación de al lado, murmurando insultos en francés. Parece muy tranquila, pero Robecca le encuentra algo que la hace sobresaltarse.

— ¡Rochelle! — exclama al reconocer las marcas. — ¿Estás bien?

La gárgola la mira con desconcierto por un segundo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia abajo. Hay un pequeño grupo de agujeros ennegrecidos en su blusa a la altura del abdomen. A simple vista parecen haber sido hechos con un objeto punzante y caliente.

— _Merde!_ creo que me dieron. — dice la francesa con la tranquilidad de quien advierte que se le han ensuciado los zapatos con el barro de la calle.

La chica robot se adelanta, le echa la mano sobre el hombro y la lleva hasta la sala para sentarla en uno de los sillones. La gárgola se palpa el vientre y siente una serie de pequeñas protuberancias cilíndricas saliendo de su piel, más un poco de comezón en la espalda.

— Recuéstate. — le dice Venus, quien estuvo escondida con ella en la misma habitación. — Micka, ayúdame.

La chica azteca se acerca y recuesta a la gárgola en el sillón. Levanta su blusa y descubre cuatro balas aplastadas en la piel de piedra de la chica. Le pide que se gire para revisar su espalda, lo que revela otro impacto en su ala derecha. Curiosamente, ninguna de las laceraciones presenta sangrado ni nada parecido.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — le pregunta Micka a Rochelle.

— No — responde aquella con una calma inusitada. — Sólo sentí un pinchazo cuando me pegaron, pero ya no me duele.

— Ok, déjame buscar algo para sacártelas.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, Cupid toma las pinzas y se prepara para extraer la bala de la pierna de Draculaura, pero ella despierta en ese momento y descarga un grito de dolor que casi rompe el resto de las ventanas de la casa.

— Tranquila, amor, tranquila. — le dice Clawd tomándola del brazo. — Aquí estoy.

— Me duele — le responde ella al tiempo que el ardor le hace torcer el gesto.

— Lo sé. — le dice Cupid con toda la calma que el ambiente le permite. — Tienes una herida de bala y necesito sacarla para suturarte. ¿Aguantas?

La vampira se niega con la cabeza y los ojos húmedos en lágrimas.

— Déjame ver si hay algo para anestesiarte entonces. — repone Cupid antes de ponerse a buscar en el botiquín.

Revuelve toda la caja y revisa las etiquetas de todos los medicamentos, pero no hay nada que pueda ayudar ni un poco a su amiga. Hay algunos cuantos analgésicos, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para servir de algo.

— No hay nada Lala. — aclara la doctora. — Lo siento mucho pero te vas a tener que aguantar.

La vampira la mira con el miedo en los ojos.

— Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudar — comenta Venus, acercándose.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Anestesia natural: — aclara ella — le mitigará todo el dolor, pero dormirá como un muerto.

— ¿No le causará reacciones secundarias? — pregunta Clawd.

— En absoluto, ya lo he probado otras veces. — continúa la chica. — Bueno, yo no; pero otros miembros de mi especie sí y les ha funcionado perfectamente. Hay artículos y reportajes sobre eso en revistas, con datos científicos y todo lo demás.

— Entonces hagámoslo — dice Cupid.

Venus se acerca a Draculaura. Se coloca lo más cerca que puede de su rostro, acercándole la boca a la nariz.

— Respira profundo. — le dice sigilosamente.

Luego, la chica exhala una extraña especie de polvo verde que deja a Draculaura profundamente dormida.

— Listo — dice Venus.

Ya con su paciente anestesiada, Cupid introduce las pinzas en la herida, da un leve tirón y extrae un objeto metálico alargado que brilla de un color violáceo. Spectra, quien se encuentra del otro lado del sillón, se asusta al ver aquello acaban de sacarle de la pierna a su amiga.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta Clawd con el rostro perplejo.

— Es una bala de munición ultravioleta: — aclara la fantasma desde su lugar — un arma anti vampiros.

— ¡¿Anti vampiros?! — exclama el chico lobo apretando la mano de su esposa.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes. — responde Spectra intentando tranquilizarlo. — Draculaura es una vampira de luz. A ella no le afecta.

— ¿Segura? — pregunta Clawd de nuevo.

— Segura. — le responde Cupid mientras le aplica un torniquete con una de las bandas elásticas que estaban en el botiquín. — Al ser una vampira de luz los rayos UV no le hacen daño. Al menos no más del que nos harían a nosotros mismos.

— Balas UV matan a vampiros porque ellas emiten luz como la del sol. — le explica Abbey. — Causan también graves quemaduras si no atenderte heridas a tiempo, pero calibres más grandes matan al instante.

Clawd mira a su esposa con un gesto de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados brillan levemente con la luz fluorescente de la casa. Su cabeza va llenándose de preguntas acerca de la salud de su esposa, pero sabe que lo único que puede hacer por ahora es confiar en la doctora.

Mientras Cupid atiende a la vampira, Micka hace lo propio con Rochelle. Logró sacarle una de las balas con la punta de su cuchillo de obsidiana, y otra más con las pinzas del botiquín, pero el resto están incrustadas.

— Déjame buscar unas pinzas más grandes. — le dice la azteca a su paciente. — Ahora vuelvo.

La chica va con Frankie al cobertizo trasero a buscar una herramienta más útil para aquella tarea. El sacarle el resto las balas va a ser como sacar la espada Excalibur. Al regresar se percatan de que hay movimientos bajo el agua de la piscina.

— ¡Lagoona! ¡Gil! ¡Ya salgan, ya no hay peligro! — llama Frankie.

— ¿Segura? — dice el monstruo de agua dulce asomando la aleta de su cabeza.

— Sí, vénganse.

Los dos salen de la piscina y las siguen al interior de la casa. Micka regresa con Rochelle y agarra una de las balas de su abdomen con las pinzas de electricista que trajo.

— Muy bien, voy a tratar de sacártelas, pero necesito que estés tranquila y relajada ¿ok?

— _Oui_

— Una, dos, tres — y la azteca tira con toda su fuerza de la ojiva, pero ésta no se mueve ni un ápice. — A ver. — dice haciendo una pausa. — Necesito que te relajes y te tranquilices Rochelle. Si tensas los músculos de tu abdomen éstos se van a apretar alrededor de la bala y no te la voy a poder sacar. Flojita y cooperando ¿sale?

— Ok. — dice la paciente con un suspiro.

Micka toma la bala y comienza a tirar de ella. Ésta empieza a ceder lentamente hasta estar completamente fuera. La observa por un segundo antes de ponerla sobre la mesa del centro de la sala. Continúa de la misma manera con el resto de las ojivas hasta retirarlas todas. Lo único que le queda a Rochelle son tres agujeros parecidos a las marcas que quedan en un muro después de haber retirado un clavo de él. Las otras balas realmente no penetraron tanto, más bien estaban aplastadas contra su piel. No hay sangre ni nada, así que la chica no requerirá mayor curación.

— Listo — le dice Micka volviéndola a cubrir — Al ser de piedra no te infectarás ni nada, pero tenía que sacártelas para que tu cuerpo comenzara su proceso natural de recuperación.

— _Merci_ Micka — dice Rochelle incorporándose sobre el sillón.

— De nada — responde ella — ¿Alguien más?

— Creo que el resto estar bien — le aclara Abbey.

— Qué bueno — suspira la azteca al final.

— Oye Venus — dice Clawd mirando a Draculaura, quien descansa en su regazo — ¿cuánto tiempo va a estar dormida?

— Algunas horas. — contesta ella. — Entre tres y cuatro.

— No sabía que tus esporas también servían para dormir — le comenta Operetta mientras mira a la vampira.

— Sirven para muchas cosas, — responde Venus — no sólo para hipnotizar, pero cuando estaba en Monster High era lo único que sabía hacer. Aprendí a usar las somníferas y algunas otras cuando estaba en la facultad.

Un abrupto alarido se escucha detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala. Las chicas voltean para ver quién más fue herido y se sorprenden al ver el rostro de Spectra contraído por el dolor. Las venas que en otro tiempo llevaran la vida debajo de su piel se han teñido de púrpura y contrastan de una manera perturbadora con el blanco de su tez, que ahora se ha amortajado. En medio de la transparencia de sus manos, las arterias muertas se asemejan a las ramas de un árbol seco y requemado. Sus ropas lucen manchadas y salpicadas con el característico color violáceo de la sangre, que también impregna su rostro, brazos y algunos mechones de su cabello.

— ¡Spectra! — se alarma Twyla al verla. — ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— Son mis espasmos… — susurra ella con la mano sobre su abdomen y el aliento forzado.

— ¡Cupid! — exclama Operetta, aterrada por las caóticas marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo de su amiga — ¡Necesitamos un médico!

La muchacha acaba de lavarse la sangre de sus manos en el sanitario cuando oye el llamado de sus amigas. Acude rápidamente y ayuda a la fantasma a recostarse en el sillón.

— Son los espasmos ¿verdad? — le pregunta la doctora mientras observa que sus pupilas están nubladas por el dolor.

— Y aquí no hay nada para controlárselos. — agrega Micka mientras revuelve el botiquín de Frankie. — Déjame ver si en mi maleta traigo algo. Ya regreso.

— En una escala del uno al diez ¿qué tan intenso es el dolor? — pregunta Cupid mientras toma su mano.

— Seis… — musita Spectra — quizás siete…

— ¿Desde cuándo te aparecieron? — continúa la chica de cabello rosado.

— Desde que… desde que Billy se fue… — responde la fantasma entre quejidos.

— Y ¿qué tan seguido se presentan?

— Al menos una vez cada tercer día. — dice con la voz entrecortada. — Me duran como tres minutos. En ocasiones se presentan varias veces; en otras sólo una vez.

Micka reaparece en la sala con un pequeño frasco de vidrio color ámbar y un vaso con agua en las manos. Saca el dosificador y vierte varias gotas de un líquido dorado en el vaso, después le pide a Spectra que lo beba.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta la chica.

— Tintura de cempasúchiles[1] — contesta la azteca — Ayuda al control de los espasmos en las etapas tempranas de la enfermedad.

— Disculpen, — interrumpe Frankie con intriga — pero ¿qué enfermedad?

— Enfermedad de Bloodstain. — responde Cupid volteando a verla. — Los médicos de ahora la llaman ectoplasmosis.

— ¿Ecto-qué? — dice Lothar sin entender de lo que las chicas están hablando.

— Ectoplasmosis crónica: — agrega Micka pausadamente — una enfermedad de los fantasmas.

— Pero ¿qué no se supone que, al estar muertos, ellos ya no se enferman? — dice Howleen con algo de escepticismo.

— Sólo hay una enfermedad que los afecta, y es la ectoplasmosis crónica. — explica Cupid mientras deja que la medicina haga efecto en su amiga. — Los fantasmas están hechos de ectoplasma; una sustancia gaseosa liberada por el cuerpo al momento de morir y que guarda toda la información del ser: aspecto físico, psicológico, recuerdos, ideas, sentimientos y todo lo que distingue a una persona de otra. Es la representación física de lo que en la religión y la filosofía conocen como "alma". O, en términos coloquiales, como el software de una computadora.

— Con el paso del tiempo, — agrega Micka gesticulando con sus manos — las partículas que componen este ectoplasma comienzan su proceso natural de decaimiento. Esta degradación es lo que produce los espasmos. Como es una enfermedad causada por el "envejecimiento" no existe una cura para ella. Hay muchos medicamentos para controlar estos dolores, pero sólo sirven en las etapas tempranas de la enfermedad. La única cura que hay para la ectoplasmosis es que el fantasma concluya su Resolución y pase al Otro Lado.

— ¿Y por qué nunca tuviste esos dolores mientras estábamos en la escuela? — le pregunta Rochelle a Spectra.

— Porque en Monster High encontré amigas que me hicieron sentir parte de la sociedad y del mundo. — explica la fantasma con el dolor atenuado y un hilo de nostalgia en la voz. — Me hicieron sentir que estaba viva otra vez. Eso quita los espasmos, pero sólo temporalmente. Ahora que Billy se fue, él se ha llevado una parte de mí, y el dolor ha vuelto.

— Pero ¿en serio no hay una cura para eso? — pregunta con preocupación la violinista de ojos fosforescentes.

— No Twyla. — contesta Micka con el mismo tono condescendiente que usa para dirigirse a las familias de los pacientes en etapa terminal. — No la hay. En verdad lo siento.

— La única manera de que desaparezca es que ella encuentre su Resolución. — explica Cupid con un deje de tristeza.

— O sea que, para curarte de eso — le pregunta Operetta a Spectra — ¿debes irte para siempre al Otro Mundo?

— Me temo que sí. — responde aquella como si se estuviese disculpando por dejar a sus amigas. — Lo siento mucho, chicas.

Lo que sigue es un momento de profundo silencio. Los sonidos agitados de la ciudad aterrorizada salpican la sala a través de las ventanas rotas como la lluvia leve que antecede a una tormenta intensa. Abbey regresa de dar un rondín por el exterior de la casa e irrumpe en la sala para cortar la tensión del ambiente.

— Odio yo interrumpir momento emocional, — dice mirando a Spectra con compasión, pues su fino oído le ha dejado escuchar todo lo que pasó dentro de la casa — pero recuerden que nosotras aún seguir atrapadas aquí y tenemos que escapar antes que sol salga.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El cempasúchil (** _ **tagetes erecta**_ **) es una especie de la familia Asteraceae, nativa de México. Su nombre proviene del náhuatl y significa "veinte flor" debido a la gran cantidad de pétalos que posee. En la actualidad se usa principalmente como adorno para los altares del Día de Muertos; de allí el nombre "flor de muertos". Además, desde la época prehispánica se ha usado con distintos fines en la cocina y la medicina herbolaria.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Hello** , Evanescence, _Fallen_

 **Er Deivi:** paciencia, compañero, paciencia. Pronto sabrás quién es esa felina adolescente, y por qué los legionarios no atacaron a Nefera.


	15. Cap 13: El viento de la noche

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 13: El viento de la noche**

 _Mira fijamente hacia la noche.  
_ _Poder más allá de la contención.  
_ _¿Vas a quedarte como un esclavo  
_ _Por el resto de tu vida?  
_ _Ve hacia la noche.  
_ **David Drainman**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 14 de octubre de 2023.** Algunas de las chicas se encuentran en la terraza observando el horizonte urbano que se levanta ante ellas. La ubicación de la casa de Frankie les da un buen campo de visión, pues está situada varios metros por encima del resto de las residencias, enclavada en el borde de una de las colinas que rodean a Necrópolis. Dana observa la ciudad a través de su catalejo, escudriñando por entre las siluetas de los edificios; mientras que Honey la sigue con la cámara. El paisaje de aquella noche es totalmente distinto a la vista de la que Frankie disfruta normalmente en aquel lugar. Varias columnas de humo se elevan al cielo como motas de algodón ensangrentadas. La marinera enfoca su catalejo hacia el puerto y encuentra un par de figuras de fuego flotando sobre el agua.

— Hijos de su puta madre… — maldice al ver los buques grises incendiándose en medio de la ensenada. — Tan agusto que me estaba tomando mi daiquirí…

— A ver — le dice Abbey.

La chica yeti toma el instrumento y mira en la misma dirección. Efectivamente, alguien disparó contra los dos patrulleros que la MPTT opera en aquel puerto. Casi no logra distinguir las siluetas de los navíos, pero sabe que eran de la Marina por el color gris y los números blancos en el casco iluminado por el fuego.

Spectra escucha a Abbey murmurar insultos en ruso, gritos y sonidos de disparos en las calles aledañas, y varias explosiones que parecen provenir de algún lugar más lejano. Al parecer la medicina de Micka le ha hecho un muy buen provecho, pues el dolor y sus aparentes heridas se han ido por completo. Por ahora.

— Esto se está convirtiendo en un infierno — dice la fantasma — ¿tienen algún plan?

— ¿Recuerdas lo de Somalia hace dos años, Abbey? — le pregunta Dana.

— Sí. — repone aquella. — Yo no haber estado ahí, pero sí leer los informes.

— Pues parece que alguien decidió copiar la táctica, pero esta vez parece que saben lo que hacen.

— Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí a como dé lugar. — apunta Robecca recordando los titulares de las noticias acerca del llamado "Sitio de Mogadiscio".

— ¿Y Cleo? — pregunta Lagoona, otra de las que están en ese lugar. — No la podemos dejar aquí.

— Lo sé. — responde Abbey mientras regresan al interior de la casa — Pero por lo que parece, está secuestrada; lo que significa que secuestradores no irán a hacerle nada hasta después de pedir rescate.

— Y aún no han llamado — tercia Dana — Lo que significa que sigue viva.

— Tengo un plan, — interviene Robecca — pero es un poco arriesgado.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarnos aquí — le dice Micka — Cuenta.

— Si podemos hallar alguna manera de llegar hasta el aeródromo — explica la mecánica — podríamos tomar alguno de los aviones y salir en él.

— ¿Sabes volar? — le pregunta Howleen desde el sillón.

— Claro que sí — contesta Robecca — En mis ratos libres hago programas para mi cerebro. El último que hice era de vuelo. Además, recuerda que estuve dos años en la Escuela Naval Militar.

— ¿Y eso? — le pregunta Clawdeen totalmente sorprendida de aquello.

— Soy corsaria[1] de la Marina — aclara la muchacha de bronce — Cortesía de mi padre. Digamos que me "heredó" un barco.

— ¿Y eso? — continúa Honey bajando su cámara, con la grabación en pausa.

— Es una larga historia…

— Tú poder contarla después. — le dice Abbey para enfocarla de nuevo al problema. — Por ahora nosotras necesitar una manera de llegar al aeródromo.

"Pero no podemos salir a la calle ahora" gime Ghoulia desde la mesa del comedor "Nos arriesgamos a encontrarnos de nuevo con esos criminales"

— Sería peor quedarnos aquí, — le dice Spectra — porque parece que están asaltando las casas de las otras colonias.

— No hay opción, tendremos que abrirnos paso. — dice la pirata.

— Creo que ustedes lograron derribar a algunos de ellos afuera de la casa. — comenta la azteca. — Quizá haya quedado algún arma que pueda servir.

— Buena idea Micka. — apunta Abbey. — Dana, vamos. A ver qué encontramos.

Las dos chicas salen de la casa. Exploran los pocos cadáveres que quedaron sobre la banqueta y en el jardín y regresan tras unos minutos con tres fusiles y una mochila llena de munición.

— Aquí hay dos Galil ACE[2]. — indica la marinera al regresar. — Yo tomaré uno. Spectra ¿crees que puedas con el otro?

— Sí. — responde la fantasma tomando el arma. — Nunca estuve muy de acuerdo con que nos obligaran a tomar adiestramiento con armas largas. Creía que al ser sólo detectives no era necesario; pero ahora agradezco el haber tomado ese curso.

— Yo encontrar un MK-14[3]. — dice Abbey moviendo la abertura de la recámara del fusil para que salga el último casquillo gastado. — La Armada darme uno igual año pasado, así que ya conocerlo bien.

— Espera. — le dice Dana a la montañesa cuando ella se disponía a sacar de la casa un arma sin guerrero. — Robecca: — le pregunta — ¿Sabes disparar un fusil?

— Claro que sí. — confirma la robot. — Con el sistema de aumento de mis goggles podría darle a la cabeza de un clavo a un cuarto de milla.

— Entonces te tocó el pez gordo: — dice la marinera al entregarle a la mecánica un fusil de aspecto esbelto, con culata y guardamano de madera — un Dragunov[4]. Serás nuestra francotiradora.

— Gracias — le dice Robecca accionando el cerrojo del arma, lo que hace que el casquillo vacío del interior caiga encima de la mesa.

Mientras Abbey, Dana y Spectra van a la habitación donde están sus cosas para recoger sus armas, Robecca se ubica en la puerta de la sala para vigilar la calle. Junto a ella, la cineasta del pantano continúa su grabación. El enrejado de la entrada está completamente destrozado. Fue aplastado por el vehículo de los asaltantes junto con el scooter de Ghoulia, que estaba justo enfrente. Hay siete cuerpos afuera: dos en el zaguán, cuatro regados por el jardín, y aquel que fue ajusticiado por Micka en la banqueta. La luz del pórtico deja ver el río de sangre que escurre de los que quedaron frente a la puerta. La chica mira aquella escena con algo de preocupación, temiendo por las vidas de sus amigas. En ese momento, Rochelle sale por un lado de ella, recoge una pistola y dos cargadores de uno de los cuerpos y vuelve junto a su amiga robot.

— ¿Lista, maestre? — le pregunta la mecánica a la francesa.

— Lista capitana — responde aquella al acomodarse el cinturón con el arma.

— ¿Segura que no prefieres un fusil? — vuelve a decirle Robecca.

— Segura. — afirma Rochelle. — Con esto me basta.

— Listo — dice Abbey, quien viene ya con una mochila en la espalda — Vámonos — Luego voltea a ver a la gárgola y le dice: — ¿Tú también?

— Sí, — contesta aquella con firmeza — y ya vámonos.

La yeti mira a Robecca con desconcierto.

— Es una larga historia. — le contesta ella antes de salir detrás de su amiga francesa.

Clawd levanta con cuidado a Draculaura, llevándola en sus brazos en medio del más profundo sueño. El efecto de las esporas somníferas de Venus hace que su cuerpo se comporte como el de una muñeca de trapo. El lobo la mira con preocupación al tiempo que intenta cargarla en la posición más cómoda posible. El resto de los monstruos sale detrás de las guerreras, acomodándose en grupos de cuatro en cuatro con cada una de ellas. Honey pone su cámara en modo nocturno, Frankie apaga las luces de su casa y ambas se sumergen junto con sus amigas a la violenta oscuridad de la noche.

 **II**

Las muchachas caminan calles abajo empapadas de las tinieblas. Alguien disparó contra varias de las lámparas del alumbrado público, por lo que hay muchas zonas oscuras. Abbey y Dana avanzan adelante, iluminando el camino con las linternas de sus fusiles y apuntándole a todo aquello que se mueva. Spectra y Robecca caminan hasta atrás, volteando de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que nadie las siga. El resto de los chicos van en medio de ellas, avanzando con cuidado para no hacer ruido. La cámara de video graba toda la travesía nocturna. El fraccionamiento de Las Hadas está completamente rodeado por una barda perimetral de tres metros de altura con electrificación en la parte superior, así que para ingresar al complejo se debe pasar a través de una caseta de control.

Las chicas están a tres cuadras de la entrada al recinto cuando Abbey ordena que el grupo se detenga. Spectra manda a todos sus amigos a que se oculten detrás de unos autos estacionados junto a la acera, mientras las otras analizan la situación. Robecca se para junto a Abbey y mira a través de la mira telescópica de su rifle de la misma manera en que la mujer del pantano lo hace a través del lente.

— Veo a tres a la derecha y uno a la izquierda. — dice al detectar el pañuelo azul que aquellos llevan amarrado al antebrazo.

— Ok. Nos replegaremos mientras te encargas de ellos. — le dice Dana antes de volver con el resto del grupo.

La chica robot cruza al otro lado de la acera, seguida por Ignysse y Rochelle. Robecca apoya el fusil en la barda del jardín de una casa y apunta hacia la caseta; después se coloca los goggles y activa la visión nocturna. Analiza el objetivo durante unos cuantos segundos, apenas los suficientes para confirmar su identidad criminal, hace los ajustes en la mira del rifle y hala el gatillo. La bala corta la penumbra como las alas de un murciélago y se detiene en el cráneo del sujeto. El que estaba a un lado de él corre a esconderse dentro de la caseta. La chica robot espera unos segundos más hasta que el blanco reaparece en la ventana. Un disparo certero lo derriba dentro del lugar. Luego se escuchan otros dos disparos simultáneos que provienen del lugar en donde están ocultas las chicas en la acera de enfrente: Abbey y Dana se han encargado de los otros dos hombres.

Una vez que tienen el campo libre, los monstruos bajan hasta la entrada. La valla que servía para controlar el acceso está destrozada, mientras que los vidrios de la caseta de vigilancia se encuentran completamente fragmentados. Dana lanza la luz de su rifle hacia el interior de la estructura y ve tres cadáveres. Dos son de los encargados de seguridad. La sangre levemente ennegrecida de los monstruos sale por debajo del marco de la puerta de la caseta y corre hasta el jardín junto a ella.

— Abbey. — dice al ver aquella escena. — Ven a ver esto.

La chica yeti se acerca y contempla los cuerpos, que presentan múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Honey estuvo a punto de capturar la escena con su videocámara, pero se abstuvo luego de ver el fluido rojo en el pavimento.

— Granadas — dice Abbey.

— Mejor andarse con cuidado. — señala la chica pirata al seguir su camino.

El grupo sigue avanzando a pie por las aceras. Ignysse va avanzando varios metros más adelante de ellos, empuñando el cuchillo más grande de todos los que sacó de la alacena de Frankie. El resto los lleva atorados en las hebillas de su chaqueta, y espejean en la penumbra como las escamas de un pez. Abbey intenta decirle que espere, pero la chica no le hace caso.

— Déjala. — le dice Robecca. — Es como una loba del desierto.

— Pero ella no ser una loba — replica Abbey.

— No, de hecho es una _will-o'-the-wisp_ , o fuego fatuo[5]; — contesta la muchacha de bronce — pero me refiero a su personalidad. Es una solitaria.

— ¿Qué es un _will wisp_? — pregunta Twyla en voz baja detrás de ella. — o eso que dijiste.

— Una hibridación: una cruza entre elementales de luz y de fuego. — comenta Micka, quien camina junto a ellas empuñando un cuchillo de obsidiana. — De hecho, si te fijas, Ignysse brilla en la oscuridad.

— Cierto, no me había dado cuenta. — comenta Operetta al ver una tenue fosforescencia que se cuela por entre las ropas de la muchacha. — Se ve un poco como Spectra, pero sin la transparencia ni la flotación.

Una columna de humo rojo se eleva calles más abajo, justo en la dirección en la que avanzan los chicos. Llegan hasta una de las avenidas principales y entonces descubren el origen de aquel fuego: un camión del transporte público que está atravesado a lo ancho de la avenida, tapando todo el paso con una barrera de llamas.

— Esto ya es demasiado. — comenta Honey al ver aquello a través de la pantalla de su cámara. — Parece una zona de guerra.

— Quizá porque lo es — le responde Holt luego de oír un par de ráfagas en la lejanía.

— Será mejor que busquemos una manera más rápida de llegar al aeropuerto. — sugiere uno de los chicos. — No creo que lleguemos antes del amanecer si seguimos a pie.

— Lothar tiene razón — dice Spectra — Por ahora estamos ocultas en la oscuridad, pero en el día estaremos totalmente expuestas.

— Y además — objeta Cupid — Draculaura necesita atención médica más adecuada. Su herida pudo haberse infectado, así que es mejor llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible.

— Y de paso podrían también revisar a Rochelle — agrega Micka

"No creo que podamos llevarla al hospital de la ciudad" comenta Slo Mo con un gruñido "Seguro lo deben de haber tomado también"

"¿Tú crees?" le dice Ghoulia.

"Sí, no hay duda." afirma el chico zombi "Yo vi a algunos de ellos marcharse heridos luego del tiroteo. Necesitarán curaciones, y es más fácil obligar a un médico a que te cure que traer tus propios doctores".

Ignysse vuelve luego de unos segundos y les hace una seña a las muchachas para que miren en dirección de la calle. Ellas la siguen y al final llegan hasta donde está otro camión del transporte público, sólo que éste se encuentra intacto. Dana apunta su rifle al interior del vehículo y la luz de su linterna revela el cadáver de un hombre que yace sobre el asiento del conductor, recargado sobre el volante. Tiene un tiro en la cabeza, además del fuerte hedor a combustible que lo impregna todo. La chica analiza la escena y ve que las llaves siguen pegadas al interruptor del encendido.

— ¡Sí! — exclama. — Aquí esta nuestro boleto de salida.

— Pero, huele a gasolina. — señala Jackson moviendo su mano frente a su nariz.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? — le responde Dana. — No arderá si no hay chispas o flamas.

Operetta y Twyla voltean a ver a Ignysse con aquel comentario. La astrónoma se limita a llevarse las manos a la espalda y sonreír de manera nerviosa. En vista de la falta de una opción mejor, Dana pone el seguro a su arma, la desplaza hacia su espalda usando la correa y luego sube al vehículo. Intenta mover el cuerpo del lugar del conductor, pero sus fuerzas no le son suficientes.

— ¡Alguien que me ayude a sacarlo para podernos ir!

Los chicos afuera se miran unos a los otros, al final nadie quiere ir a ayudar a la chica pirata. Finalmente Slo Mo se adelanta y sube al camión. Entre él y Dana bajan al hombre y lo recuestan en la acera. Abbey sube y rocía todo el interior del vehículo con escarcha y hielo en polvo para prevenir que la gasolina regada por el piso y los asientos se incendie. Una vez hecho esto, el resto de los muchachos suben al autobús y toman sus asientos. La montañesa se coloca en el asiento del conductor, enciende el motor y arranca rumbo al puerto.

 **III**

El autobús avanza lentamente hacia el aeródromo, con las luces apagadas para no revelar su presencia. Las calles están completamente vacías. Las más importantes están bloqueadas con vehículos en llamas, así que el grupo tiene que tomar varias desviaciones. La soledad de la ciudad es desgarradora: no se ve ni una sola alma perdida por la calle, a excepción de las de los asaltantes que entran y salen de las casas y comercios. Los autos están estacionados o repartidos al azar sobre las calles y banquetas. La luz del alumbrado público sólo aparece ocasionalmente entre calle y calle, pero en los edificios no hay chispa alguna de electricidad. Ya casi para llegar a su destino, Abbey detiene el autobús en una esquina y apaga el motor para no levantar sospecha.

— Robecca, adelante ¿qué ves?

— Una barricada — contesta ella observando por la mira telescópica de su fusil — Y parece que coludieron a la policía local.

— ¿A la policía? — pregunta Spectra con asombro.

— Velo con tus propios ojos.

La chica fantasma atraviesa el parabrisas del camión y hace desaparecer su cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad. Llega hasta donde se ubica el bloqueo, cubierta en su invisibilidad. Efectivamente la policía local fue corrompida por los atacantes de la ciudad. Hay patrullas y barreras de púas bloqueando el paso en aquella avenida. La chica toma datos de las unidades de aquel lugar y vuelve con sus amigas.

— No podemos pasar. — dice al regresar. — La policía local está con ellos. He visto a los monstruos azules hablando con los oficiales. También tienen patrullas y varias armas.

— Intentaremos por otro lado. — dice Abbey encendiendo de nuevo el motor del autobús.

Dan la vuelta en esa esquina y avanzan calles abajo. En cada cruce que pasan se detienen para buscar alguna vía de escape, pero en cada avenida y calle que lleva hacia la terminal aérea hay un bloqueo; ya sea con patrullas o con vehículos en llamas. Al parecer alguien no quiere que nadie salga de aquel lugar. Abbey da vuelta en U y regresa por la misma vía por donde llegó, continuando más allá de donde giró. Hay más barricadas en las calles que siguen, estableciendo un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de todo el puerto y el aeródromo.

— No hay manera. Está sellado — dice Abbey deteniendo el camión en una esquina.

— Creo que yo tengo llave. — replica Robecca. — Ignysse ¿puedes lanzar una de tus centellas?

La muchacha asiente con una leve sonrisa.

— Entonces ábrenos la puerta, por favor. — le pide la robot.

Ignysse baja del autobús y se para en mitad de la calle, mirando hacia el bloqueo. Se lleva la mano derecha hasta la boca, sopla sobre ella y una brillante esfera de luz aparece. Emana tanto calor que hasta las chicas adentro del autobús pueden sentirlo. La muchacha se pone en posición y lanza la bola de fuego en dirección a la barricada. La centella cruza la avenida como un misil, dejando tras de sí una estela de humo y chispas. Alcanza el lugar del bloqueo y estalla con tremenda fuerza entre las dos camionetas que tapan el paso. Los vehículos salen volando hacia los lados, despejando totalmente la calle.

Ignysse vuelve al autobús y Abbey arranca lo más rápido que puede. Aceleran a lo largo de la calle y cruzan el bloqueo entre llamas. Un par de explosiones sordas se escuchan y el autobús parece perder altura. El sonido del metal arrastrando por el pavimento retumba en la calle hasta que la yeti logra detener por completo el vehículo. Spectra sale por una de las ventanas para ver qué pasó y descubre que una de las bandas de clavos de la barricada reventó los neumáticos del camión.

— Fueron las llantas ¿verdad? — le pregunta Robecca, asomándose por la puerta.

— Sí, — contesta la fantasma — tendremos que seguir a pie.

Los muchachos bajan del autobús y comienzan a caminar por la calle. Robecca y Spectra se colocan esta vez al frente, seguidas de Clawd, quien carga a Draculaura en sus brazos. Detrás de ellos viene el resto, con Abbey, Dana e Ignysse en la retaguardia. Apenas han avanzado media cuadra cuando se escucha un chirrido de llantas detrás de ellos. Las chicas que vienen atrás voltean en busca de la fuente de aquel ruido. Enseguida ven tres camionetas que están dando vuelta tres calles abajo. Uno de los vehículos lleva una ametralladora sobre el techo.

— ¡Corran! — grita Abbey al ver que los vehículos se aproximan a ellas a toda velocidad.

El grupo sale despavorido en la misma dirección de la calle al mismo tiempo que la ametralladora de la camioneta abre fuego. La cámara de video de Honey muestra imágenes temblorosas de la carrera a través de la calle, con el chasquido terrible de la ametralladora como música de fondo. La chica yeti tiende una barrera de hielo en medio de la calle para ganar algo de tiempo. Robecca enciende los cohetes de sus botas y se adelanta varios metros. Llega hasta la esquina siguiente y analiza el perímetro lo más rápido que puede. Descubre una cortina metálica junto a ella y decide que es un buen escondite. Vuela los dos candados y la alarma con un disparo de su rifle; abre la puerta y les grita a todas sus amigas que corran hacia el interior del lugar. El grupo se precipita rápidamente por la puerta, quedando oculto en la penumbra. Los únicos fotones que flotan en la atmósfera de ese misterioso habitáculo emanan intermitentemente de los ojos fluorescentes de Twyla.

Una vez que entra Clawd, quien se quedó algo rezagado, la chica baja la cortina hasta dejarla sólo cincuenta centímetros por encima del suelo. Se pone en posición de tiro en el piso del lugar y hace un análisis del campo de batalla: Abbey y Dana están siete metros a su derecha, dentro de lo que parece ser un pequeño restaurante. Rochelle se ubica justo a su lado, cubriéndola por el flanco derecho. Spectra se encuentra del otro lado de la calle, aguardando detrás de un camión del correo; mientras que Ignysse desapareció. Sabiendo que esta última sabe cuidarse sola, Robecca se enfoca en proteger al resto de sus amigas.

Afuera el tiroteo apenas comienza. Las dos camionetas forman una valla en medio de la calle. Sus ocupantes se atrincheran detrás de ellas, resguardándose de los embates de las monstruo-guerreras. La oscuridad no permite una visibilidad clara, así que ellas deben valerse de lo que sea para ubicar los blancos. Algunas de las balas enemigas atraviesan la cortina metálica y se estrellan en la pared, haciendo que los refugiados se replieguen lo más posible. La pantalla en las manos de la cineasta del pantano muestra cómo sus cuerpos tiemblan y se amontonan en el rincón de la habitación. Abbey deja a Dana en la planta baja del restaurante y sube por las escaleras para tener una mejor vista. Spectra, del otro lado de la calle, aprovecha su invisibilidad para ponerse en un mejor sitio de combate. La chica yeti dispara su fusil de batalla desde la ventana del segundo piso, mientras que su compañera abre fuego desde la planta baja. Robecca apunta por debajo de los vehículos: primero les tira en las piernas y los remata una vez que han caído al suelo. Rochelle dispara algunas cuantas veces y consigue derribar un par de blancos que vienen del otro lado, cosa que la deja bastante satisfecha de su labor protectora.

Cinco minutos después el enfrentamiento ha terminado. Las muchachas se reúnen con el resto de sus amigas en el interior del local donde aquellas se ocultaron. Spectra aún no llega. Está recogiendo la munición que quedó junto a los cadáveres, segura de que la necesitará para después. Mientras revisa los cuerpos descubre que algunos de ellos tienen cuchillos clavados. Ignysse aparece en ese instante de dentro de otro de los comercios de aquella calle. Recoge todos sus cuchillos y vuelve junto con Spectra al interior del local.

— ¿Todos estar bien? — pregunta Abbey de nuevo cuando ellas llegan

— Sí. — contestan los demás.

Dana oye un ruido en la parte de atrás de aquel lugar. Se levanta para ir a investigar y camina hacia el interior. Atraviesa unas cuantas salas en las que se encuentran varios muebles de acero inoxidable. Hay trozos de cristales rotos y un fuerte aroma a creolina disperso por todo el lugar. Todo aquello está hundido en más oscuridad que las cosas de la calle. Los objetos apenas se distinguen, como los escombros de un naufragio en un mar de petróleo. La marinera llega hasta el final del pasillo y escucha otro ruido: un sonido similar a la respiración agitada de un animal asustado. Abre una puerta con un puntapié de sus botas y entra a lo que parece ser una oficina. Ilumina el lugar con la linterna de su fusil y ve algo moverse detrás del escritorio. Enfoca su luz en aquel punto y descubre a un par de chicas gato que tiemblan en la penumbra, abrazándose la una a la otra. Abbey llega detrás de ella y reconoce de inmediato aquellos rostros, inquietantemente familiares e iguales entre sí.

— ¿Gemelas? — dice la chica mientras con su mano hace que Dana baje el arma.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Corsario era el nombre que se concedía a los navegantes que, en virtud del permiso concedido por un gobierno en una carta de marca o patente de corso, capturaban y saqueaban el tráfico mercante de las naciones enemigas de ése gobierno. Se diferenciaban de los piratas en el aspecto de que los corsarios le juraban lealtad a un gobierno, mientras que los piratas no eran fieles a ninguna nación.**

 **2.-El Galil ACE es una variante del fusil de asalto IMI Galil desarrollada por el Ejército Nacional de Colombia y fabricado por la empresa colombiana INDUMIL. Las FPTT lo utilizan en calibre 7.62mm, aunque también está disponible en calibre 5.56mm.**

 **3.-El United States Navy Mark 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (MK-14 EBR) es un fusil de fuego selectivo estadounidense, calibrado para el cartucho 7,62 x 51 OTAN. Fue diseñado para ser empleado tanto como fusil de tirador designado y en combates a corta distancia. La MPTT le asigna uno a sus grupos de fuerzas especiales y oficiales superiores de navío.**

 **4.-El Dragunov (o SVD) es un fusil de francotirador semiautomático calibre 7,62 x 54 R, diseñado por Evgeniy Fedorovich Dragunov en la Unión Soviética entre 1958 y 1963. Fue el primer fusil semiautomático en el mundo diseñado específicamente para ser usado en tiro militar de precisión.**

 **5.-Los fuegos fatuos (del latín** _ **Ignis fatuus**_ **) son pequeñas luces o llamas flotantes que suelen adoptar diversas coloraciones (rojo, amarillo, azul pálido), y que aparecen generalmente cerca de cementerios y lugares pantanosos durante el atardecer o la noche. En algunos casos se mueven y pueden llegar a elevarse varios metros por encima del suelo. Su origen parece deberse a la combustión de ciertos compuestos que se desprenden de sustancias animales o vegetales en proceso de descomposición. Existen diversas creencias acerca de ellos alrededor de todo el mundo.**

 **6.-Banda Sonora Original:** **The Night** , Disturbed, _Indestructible_

 **Er Deivi:** tal vez se me escapó lo de Draculaura y la sangre, o tal vez ella ya no le tiene tanto pavor. Recuerda: se puede decir que ya es una mujer de 28 años de edad. La historia continúa ¿crees que deba cambiarle la clasificación a categoría M? Lo digo por el lenguaje explícito y las escenas que siguen.


	16. Cap 14: El éxodo de los monstruos

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 14: El éxodo de los monstruos**

 _Cuando las luces empiezan a cambiar  
_ _A veces me siento un poco extraño  
_ _Un poco ansioso cuando está oscuro.  
_ _Miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a la oscuridad.  
_ **Steve Harris**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 14 de octubre de 2023.** A juzgar por los muebles, la decoración y los aromas que flotan en el ambiente de aquel lugar, las muchachas están ocultas en una especie de laboratorio clínico. En la sala de espera, para ser más específicos. La luz de la calle no es suficiente para reconocer muchas cosas, pero cierto es que varias de ellas tienen una visión nocturna muy desarrollada. El modo infrarrojo de la cámara de Honey muestra lo que parece ser una sala de espera o un recibidor de un negocio, todo teñido del color verde de la tinta electrónica. En la oficina del fondo, detrás del escritorio, un par de felinas se abrazan fuertemente, temblando en medio de la noche. Las ilumina la linterna del fusil de Dana, quien las observa tratando de identificarlas. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Abbey llegó, y ella sí que puede reconocerlas. Hace muchos años que no ve aquellos rostros, tan iguales entre sí como dos gotas de agua. La única diferencia está en el cabello de las chicas. Una lo lleva negro como la carbonilla, mientras que el de la otra es de un blanco nival.

— ¿Gemelas? — dice Abbey haciendo que Dana apunte su arma hacia otro lado.

Las dos muchachas simplemente la miran como un par de gatitas asustadas. Literalmente. Sus ojos leonados centellean como luciérnagas en la penumbra, mientras que su piel gris hace que el resto de su cuerpo se mezcle con las sombras de la noche, con pinceladas blancas por aquí y por allá. Al verlas, la yeti decide entonces extenderles la mano para ayudarlas a levantarse.

— No preocupen. — les dice para calmarlas un poco — Soy Abbey, Abbey Bominable. Yo estudié con ustedes en Monster High. Soy de la Marina. Vengo a ayudarles.

Las chicas se miran entre sí con preocupación, luego una de ellas voltea hacia la yeti y parece por fin reconocer la voz y el rostro bajo la tenue luz amarilla que entra por la ventana. Se afianza de la mano de Abbey y se levanta, para luego ayudar a su hermana a alzarse del suelo.

— ¿Están bien? — les pregunta Abbey.

— Sí — le dice la chica del cabello blanco, reconfortándose un poco al identificar los rasgos de la montañesa.

Dana observa a la otra muchacha y se da cuenta de que mira fijamente a un punto detrás de ella. Se gira para buscar ese punto, pero no encuentra nada, salvo una puerta entreabierta perforada con agujeros de bala. La empuja levemente y nota que la felina desvía la mirada con algo de miedo. Dana empuña su fusil y entra por aquella puerta para inspeccionar. La luz de la lámpara LED del rifle ilumina la estancia del otro lado como el rayo de una nave alienígena a punto de llevar a cabo una abducción. El lugar es al parecer un laboratorio: tiene una mesa de acero inoxidable en el centro, estantería del mismo material a todo alrededor y está lleno hasta el tope de toda clase de aparatos de análisis e instrumentos químicos. Lo extraño y macabro de la escena es que toda la cristalería ha sido completamente destrozada, con sus pedazos esparcidos por todo el lugar. Dana encuentra agujeros de bala en las paredes y manchas de sangre por todo el suelo, sobre los muebles e incluso salpicaduras en el techo. Halla un cuerpo con heridas de bala en una de las esquinas y otro más en la puerta que se abre justo al otro lado del laboratorio hacia a un callejón. Hay un rastro sanguíneo que sigue por ahí hacia la otra calle, pero ningún otro cuerpo.

— Legionarios. — dice Abbey observando las lunas dibujadas en el pañuelo que los cadáveres llevan en el antebrazo.

— Y alguien intentó defenderse: — comenta Dana sosteniendo uno de los casquillos que quedaron en el suelo — son de una nueve milímetros[1], y ellos traen AK-47's.

Las dos chicas salen de aquel cuarto y vuelven a reunirse con el resto, quienes ya están en la oficina.

— ¿Qué encontraste en ese cuarto? — le pregunta la felina de cabello blanco a Abbey. La mira como temiendo la respuesta de ella.

— Dos cuerpos: — le explica la yeti fríamente. — uno de un lobo ártico y el otro de un hombre del pantano.

La chica parece aliviarse ante la aclaración, igual que su hermana.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — les dice Dana.

— No, por nada. — dice una de ellas un tanto asustada. — Es que…

— Ya podemos salir — indica Spectra, quien estuvo vigilando a través de la puerta principal junto con Rochelle.

— Andando. — ordena Abbey entonces. — Debemos seguir.

— Espera. — replica Robecca. — Necesito munición. Spectra ¿dónde dejaste la que recogiste?

— Allá — responde ella señalando el escritorio de la recepción.

— Rellenen sus cargadores — sugiere Dana — No sabemos cuándo podamos volver a hacerlo.

Las guerreras toman la munición que necesitan, reorganizan a su gente y parten de nuevo hacia la noche y el caos de las calles. Cuando Robecca nota que alguien se ha quedado rezagado, llama a su grupo para que la espere y entra de nuevo al establecimiento, dejando a Ignysse y a Rochelle en la entrada.

— ¡Hey, gemelas! — exclama. — ¡Vénganse!

Las felinas intercambian miradas con desconcierto.

— ¡Sí, ustedes! — continúa Robecca. — ¡Vámonos! No las vamos a dejar aquí ¡Andando!

Las dos hermanas salen tímidamente del negocio y caminan con el resto del grupo hacia la oscuridad.

 **II**

Casi un kilómetro más abajo, y ya cerca de la media noche, el grupo logra llegar al aeródromo. Los chicos se resguardan en uno de los locales comerciales que rodean a la terminal mientras Robecca sube a la torre de agua acompañada de Ignysse y Rochelle. Necesita ver hacia el interior de la pista para analizar la situación. Como hay tres hombres en la baranda del tanque que descansa en la punta de la torre, deben eliminarlos si quieren permanecer ocultas. Para ello Ignysse se adelanta, despliega un cuchillo retráctil[2] que lleva por dentro de su brazo y se acerca al primero de los hombres. Le pone la mano en la boca, le clava el cuchillo en la espalda y lo acuesta en la baranda. Hace lo mismo con el segundo, mientras que Robecca toma al tercero por el mentón y le tuerce el cuello con toda la fuerza de su caldera. Con una atalaya libre, la mecánica toma de nuevo su fusil y con ayuda de la mira telescópica hace un escaneo rápido de la zona de la pista y los hangares.

Hay varios hombres en la zona, algunos helicópteros y avionetas, pero son muy pequeños para emprender aquella aventura. Si quiere sacar a todas sus amigas a bordo de un solo avión, Robecca necesitará un aparato más grande que aquellos. Ignysse entonces le señala al fondo de la pista y ella enfoca la mira en ese punto. Ahí está la solución a su problema: un helicóptero de la Armada que al parecer quedó atascado en el ataque. Por lo que Robecca puede observar, los tripulantes de la nave intentaron defenderse pero sucumbieron ante la superioridad numérica de sus adversarios. La chica toma nota de sus observaciones y vuelve abajo con el resto de sus amigas.

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunta Abbey cuando llega. — ¿qué vieron?

— Hay monstruos por todo el lugar. — responde aquella. — Algunos de ellos son de la policía local. A los otros no los reconozco. Hay varias avionetas y helicópteros pequeños. El único suficientemente grande como para sacarnos a todas es un AW-101[3] de la Marina, pero está al fondo de la pista.

— Entonces nosotros cruzarla. — dice Abbey con determinación, luego llama a sus amigos: — Escuchen todos: necesito de su ayuda para sacarnos de aquí. Los que crean poder alcen mano.

Al parecer la mayoría de ellos están demasiado asustados como para pensar en aquello. Sólo Clawd, Holt, Gil, Moe, Operetta, Ignysse, Honey, Rochelle y Clawdeen levantan la mano. La teniente mira a su grupo, respira profundo y finalmente dice:

— Bien, con ustedes basta. Ya hicieron servicio militar ¿verdad? — les pregunta a los muchachos.

— Sí — responden ellos.

— Ok. Dana, busca armas y dale una a cada uno. Ahora ustedes ir a saber lo que es verdadero combate. Si creer que conscripción no servir para nada, ahora van a ver que sí.

La chica pirata y Spectra salen al exterior a buscar algo que pueda servirles. Esta última sube hasta la torre de agua a recoger los fusiles que quedaron arriba, mientras que Dana logra sacar dos más de la caseta de policía que está destrozada en una esquina de la calle. Regresan y reparten las armas entre los cuatro hombres. Frankie en ese momento mira a Jackson, él se incorpora y dice que también luchará si es necesario. Abbey le da otra arma y comienza a explicarles la táctica:

— Ok, lo que haremos ser lo siguiente: — dice al tiempo que congela la superficie de la mesa del local donde están ocultos y comienza a trazar un plano de la zona con la punta de su navaja — Ellos estar repartidos en todos los hangares, pero han dejado libre salida a la pista. Lo que nosotros necesitar es despejar hangar de la derecha, replegar a ellos hacia otro lado y neutralizarlos para que dejen salir. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, madame — dice Clawd.

— Ignysse, tienes tu centella: — le dice Robecca — en cuanto estén replegados abre fuego.

Ella alza su mano derecha y la incendia en una llamarada azul al oír aquella orden.

— Y lo más importante: — recalca Dana — no disparen si el helicóptero está detrás del blanco. Es el único vehículo que puede sacarnos a todos juntos de aquí. Si lo dañamos estaremos perdidos.

Los equipos se organizan y parten hacia la oscuridad de las bodegas del aeródromo. La cineasta va detrás de todos ellos con la cámara en la mano, pero la pantalla y la luz desactivadas. Sólo tiene el pequeño visor y los infrarrojos para guiarse. El complejo del aeródromo no es realmente la gigantesca instalación que uno esperaría encontrar en un aeropuerto. La pista es más bien pequeña y destinada al tráfico local, con algunas cuantas bodegas para mercancías, y hangares para resguardo y reparación de las aeronaves. La Marina a veces lo utiliza cuando realiza ejercicios en la isla, pero la misión con la que ese helicóptero llegó a Necrópolis era más bien de abastecimiento.

A Spectra la acompañan Clawdeen y Operetta. Ninguna de sus dos compañeras empuñan armas, pero la loba era bien conocida en Monster High por sus habilidades de lucha, además de que se negó rotundamente a "esconderse y llorar como una princesita". Y por si eso fuera poco, ya casi es luna llena, por lo que hoy está especialmente exaltada. Operetta, por su parte, tiene al sonido como su arma predilecta. Del otro lado están Dana, Gil y Moe. La Organización declaró como obligatorio el Servicio Militar para todos los monstruos del género masculino desde 1953, así que ellos ya tienen conocimientos básicos de combate.

Con Abbey están Clawd, Holt e Ignysse. Se acercan al hangar donde está el helicóptero de la Armada, ocultos bajo el velo de la noche. La yeti lleva en su mano derecha una esfera de hielo que despide un ligero vapor blanco, al parecer rellena de líquido. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, la chica lanza la bola hacia el grupo de monstruos que custodian el hangar. El objeto estalla en el suelo y los congela instantáneamente, convirtiéndolos en estatuas. Clawd abre fuego y las destroza con una ráfaga de su fusil.

Y con el estallido de la granada criogénica como señal de ataque, la batalla comienza. Operetta lanza un grito tan agudo que aturde a los monstruos del otro lado del hangar de tal manera que caen desmayados al instante, sin que Spectra tenga que hacer ni un solo disparo. Robecca, apostada como francotiradora de nuevo en la torre de agua, dispara a discreción desde las alturas. La acompaña Rochelle, quien procura cuidar a su amiga de aquellos enemigos que estén fuera de su campo de visión. Tal vez su pistola no tendrá tanto alcance, pero la piedra de su cuerpo detendrá bien las balas.

Al escuchar los disparos, los bandidos comienzan el contraataque. Abbey y sus amigos corren a esconderse detrás de unas cajas metálicas que están en el hangar de al lado, lejos del helicóptero. Spectra, Operetta y Clawdeen hacen lo propio detrás de un vehículo al otro lado de la pista, mientras que Dana, Gil y Moe arrancan a resguardarse detrás de un tractor de arrastre.

La yeti y el lobo salen de su escondite y disparan para hacer que los adversarios se replieguen hacia el otro lado. Al descubrir que están justo detrás de la línea enemiga, Spectra toma a sus dos amigas y usa sus poderes de fantasma para volverlas intangibles y sacarlas de ahí a través del muro antes de que una bala perdida las alcance. Dana y los otros dos muchachos salen de detrás del tractor y comienzan a disparar para continuar replegando al enemigo.

Un grupo de legionarios que viene de la calle a apoyar a los de adentro encuentra el escondite de los monstruoamigos y comienzan a disparar contra ellos. Los chicos se resguardan en donde pueden mientras las balas rozan sus cabezas. Rochelle comienza a dispararles desde la torre de agua, pero no logra acertar en todos los blancos debido a la distancia. Frankie se arma de valor y se arrastra por el piso hacia el frente del cuarto en el que se encuentran. Con un chispazo de sus tornillos alza sus manos y crea un campo electromagnético tan fuerte que los vehículos estacionados en la acera de enfrente se mueven y ruedan por encima de los sicarios, acabando al instante con aquella balacera.

Adentro, Abbey y los demás ya han logrado encerrar a los Legionarios en el hangar opuesto. Ignysse crea otra de sus esferas de fuego y la lanza contra los enemigos, destruyendo todo el lugar con una potente explosión. Una vez que se comprueba que todas las hostilidades han cesado, Abbey apaga el incendio con el frío de sus manos.

— Esto es un infierno — le dice Rochelle a Robecca en lo alto de la torre de agua.

— Y vaya que sí — responde ella mirando el horizonte urbano. — Veo columnas de humo por toda la ciudad.

— Pero ¿quién podrá ser? — objeta la gárgola llevándose las manos a la frente. — ¿qué es lo que quieren?

— No lo sé, pero presiento que no sabremos realmente qué está pasando hasta que amanezca.

— Para esa hora espero ya estemos muy lejos de aquí. ¿Quién crees que esté detrás de todo esto?

— ¿Viste las lunas que tienen dibujadas en los pañuelos que llevan en los brazos? — le señala Robecca. — Son el símbolo de los Legionarios. Hace mucho tiempo que las Fuerzas los disolvieron, pero oí rumores de que se estaban rearmando.

La gárgola observa la pista por unos segundos y continúa:

— Supongo que es cierto lo que me dijo mi padre alguna vez: — puntualiza con un suspiro — Si alguien está tratando de matarte ¿no sería más sensato que lo mataras tú primero?

— Exacto — confirmó la mecánica — Y ahora volvamos con las chicas.

Las muchachas bajan de la torre y vuelven con el grupo al local donde los dejaron. Dana les pregunta si vieron más hostiles viniendo en su dirección, pero ninguna de las dos reporta nada. Con los alrededores libres de amenaza, los chicos salen de su escondite y entran al aeródromo, dirigiéndose al hangar donde está el helicóptero que los sacará de la ciudad.

— Esa cosa es enorme — dice Howleen mirando al aparato, que tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de un autobús mediano — ¿cómo lo vamos a sacar de aquí?

— El tractor de arrastre no sirve — apunta Dana. — Ya lo usamos como escudo.

— Entonces necesitaremos fuerza — replica Robecca. — Vengan todos.

La mecánica camina hacia la parte de atrás del helicóptero seguida de todos sus compañeros. Les indica que se apoyen todos en una parte del vehículo y comiencen a empujar. Robecca entra a la nave, se sienta en el sitio del piloto, acciona unos cuantos botones y le hace una seña a sus amigos para que empiecen a empujar. Igual que un grupo de hormigas que arrastran el caparazón de un escarabajo, los monstruos sacan lentamente a la aeronave del hangar. Tras varios minutos de esfuerzo, el vehículo finalmente se ubica en el centro del complejo.

Los chicos suben al interior y se acomodan en las filas de asientos que miran hacia el centro del fuselaje de la nave. Incluso las gemelas felinas suben. Abbey tomó la decisión de sacarlas junto con el resto, pues su deber como oficial de las Fuerzas de Protección es salvar a tantos civiles como pueda. Ella, Dana y Spectra forman un perímetro defensivo en torno al helicóptero mientras Robecca hace una inspección rápida de la mecánica del aparato con ayuda de la luz azul de las manos de Ignysse. Tras comprobar que la nave está en condiciones de volar hasta Cabo Calavera, la chica sube al helicóptero y comienza la secuencia de despegue.

Abbey entra tras ella y se sienta en el sitio del copiloto. Pasó un año en un curso intensivo de vuelo en la Escuela Naval de Aviación como parte de su entrenamiento complementario. Spectra y Dana se ubican en las puertas laterales, empuñando sus armas hacia el exterior. Apenas están encendiendo los motores cuando cuatro sujetos aparecen en la entrada al recinto y hacen una serie de disparos al aire. Dana, Abbey y Spectra se paran en la puerta trasera del helicóptero, apuntando a los tipos que acaban de entrar a la pista. Rochelle se coloca junto a ellas con el Dragunov de Robecca, apuntando hacia ellos.

— Déjenme al de centro-derecha — les dice con determinación.

— ¿Sabes disparar? — le pregunta Dana con escepticismo.

— Hoy terminé de aprender. — objeta la gárgola. — Ustedes sólo son tres y ellos son cuatro. Robecca no puede venir. Tiene que preparar el helicóptero para el despegue. Conmigo la balanza se equilibra.

Dos disparos rozan el exterior de la aeronave y se pierden en la oscuridad.

— ¡Basta ya de cháchara! — les dice Abbey. — A las tres. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Las cuatro aprietan el gatillo cuando escuchan el último número. Los cuatro monstruos caen silenciosamente al otro lado de la pista. Rochelle devuelve el fusil a donde su amiga lo dejó y toma su asiento de nuevo. Robecca y Abbey encienden los motores del helicóptero y lo elevan suavemente por encima de la pista tras unos minutos de calentamiento. Les espera un largo camino a casa.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El 9x19 Parabellum, también llamado 9mm Luger, es un cartucho para pistolas, subfusiles y carabinas diseñado por George Luger e introducido en 1902. Desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial se ha convertido en uno de los cartuchos más utilizados en Occidente. Su nombre proviene de la famosa máxima latina** _ **"Si vis pacem, para bellum"**_ **que significa "si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra"**

 **2.-El cuchillo retráctil de Ignysse es una referencia a la Hoja Oculta, arma principal de los Asesinos de la saga de videojuegos** _ **Assassin's Creed.**_

 **3.-El AgustaWestland AW-101 es un helicóptero militar de transporte mediano que fue desarrollado entre la empresa británica Westland Aircraft y la firma italiana Agusta. Posee tres motores turboeje Rolls-Royce con 1896 hp cada uno y un rotor de 18.6 m de diámetro. Tiene puntos de anclaje para armas en el exterior y puede ser preparado para diversas misiones, incluyendo una versión de uso civil.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Fear Of The Dark** , Iron Maiden, _Fear Of The Dark_

 **Er Deivi:** me he alejado mucho del Fandom durante los trabajos de esta obra. No está bien, no hace falta que lo digas, pero tampoco puedo esperar a incluir a todos los personajes. Jamás acabaría. Me temo que Neighthan, Vandala y River no alcanzaron a llegar al casting antes de la fecha límite. Tienes razón en lo de Draculaura, es un agujero en la trama. Revisaré futuros capítulos para ver si no hay más. Y en cuanto a los híbridos, a Ignysse la creé desde hace mucho tiempo, poco después de terminar "La Batalla" para ser exactos. Buen consejo, la clasificación cambiará para mayor seguridad.


	17. Cap 15: La noche estrellada

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 15: La noche estrellada**

 _Si las estrellas te iluminan  
_ _Y te sirven de guía.  
_ _Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas  
_ _Que nadie te puede tocar.  
_ **Enrique Bunbury**

 **Mar de la Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 15 de octubre de 2023.** Pasa de la media noche cuando los monstruos sobrevuelan los suburbios de Necrópolis rumbo a Cabo Calavera. Cien metros debajo de ellos, la ciudad arde en fuego y caos. Dana observa a través de la mira de su rifle y encuentra asaltos a casas particulares, negocios locales y demás lugares de la ciudad. Lo que más le enfurece es haber visto hombres bajando de vehículos blindados y entrando al ayuntamiento local. Minutos después salen con dos personas atadas de manos, las suben a uno de los vehículos y se marchan, dejando a los monstruos de los otros camiones tomar el edificio entero.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Cleo? — pregunta Clawdeen. — No podemos dejarla aquí.

— No hay opción — contesta Abbey desde el lugar del copiloto — No podemos ir por ella.

— ¡Pero si lograron acabar con todos los del aeródromo! — repone la loba poniéndose de pie — ¡¿Cómo que no pueden volver por ella?!

— No sin arriesgarlas más a ustedes — tercia Dana desde su asiento.

— Exacto. — dice la yeti. — Quizá nosotros poder ir por ella, pero las arriesgaríamos más a ustedes.

— ¡Nosotras podemos cuidarnos! — replica Howleen. — ¡Somos lobas!

Lothar intenta calmarla deteniéndola para que no se levante por completo del asiento.

— ¡No niña! — le responde Abbey a la loba menor. — ¡Esto no es como pleito de pandillas en escuela! Ellos tener armas y no pensar dos veces para matar. Ya tú ves lo que hicieron con la ciudad, no podemos volver.

— ¡¿Y entonces qué?! — pregunta de nuevo Clawdeen. — ¿La vamos a dejar ahí con esos salvajes?

— No tenemos otra opción. — dice Spectra, quien ya ha lidiado con situaciones parecidas en sus años en la DIDP. — A Cleo la secuestraron. No le harán nada en el plazo anterior al pago del rescate. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que llamen para que expongan sus demandas, luego podremos actuar.

— No puede ser — murmura la loba volviendo a su asiento.

Unos minutos más tarde, el helicóptero ya se aleja volando sobre el mar. Las luces de Necrópolis van quedando atrás y se miran en la distancia como un puñado de ascuas encendidas en una playa desierta. Dana vigila la retaguardia del helicóptero a través de la puerta de estribor cuando descubre una figura oscura que se acerca hacia ellos por encima del agua. La chica apenas está empuñando su arma para ver a través de la mira telescópica cuando una esfera de fuego estalla cerca de la cola de la nave. La turbulencia provocada por la explosión obliga a Robecca y a Abbey a hacer una maniobra para estabilizar el helicóptero.

— ¡Fuego a popa! — exclama Dana mientras corre hacia la parte de atrás.

Llega hasta la ametralladora de la cola de la aeronave y abre el cerrojo para insertar la cinta de municiones de la caja que está a un lado.

— ¡Spectra, ayúdame! — dice mientras prepara el arma.

Ella deja su fusil en el suelo y se acerca a donde está Dana.

— ¿Sabes cómo usar una M2[2]? — pregunta la marinera.

— No, pero nunca es tarde para aprender — responde la fantasma.

Otra esfera de fuego detona cerca del helicóptero, haciéndolo balancearse de un lado a otro. Los ahora ex alumnos de Monster High se agarran de sus asientos lo más fuerte que pueden ante el vigor de la sacudida. Dana tira de la palanca del cerrojo y abre fuego con la ametralladora en la dirección de la sombra que les está lanzando las bombas.

— ¡¿Qué rayos ser esa cosa?! — pregunta Abbey mientras lucha por mantener el control del helicóptero.

— ¡Un dragón! — contesta Dana entre ráfaga y ráfaga. — ¡Esos desgraciados debieron haber traído su propia caballería!

— No serán rivales para la aviación de las Fuerzas — dice Jackson.

— ¡Pero sí para nosotros! — recalca Dana. — ¡Si no logro darle, el maldito nos va a tumbar! ¡Y no quiero irme nadando hasta Cabo Calavera!

Spectra le ayuda a poner otra caja de municiones y continúan disparando, con el dragón cada vez más cerca de ellos. La bestia arroja llamaradas hacia el helicóptero que se disipan por el aire que arrojan las hélices, pero aun así viene cada vez más cerca. Ignysse observa la escena justo al lado de la ametralladora cuando nota que la bestia lleva un jinete. Entonces analiza la situación: la pobre visibilidad de la noche no le permitirá a Dana dar en el blanco, además de que el dragón parece resistir muy bien las balas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica aprovecha un momentáneo cese al fuego desde ambos lados para lanzarse al vacío por detrás del helicóptero.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! — exclama Dana cuando ve que algo cae desde la nave y aterriza sobre el dragón.

— ¡No dispares! — le dice Spectra cuando nota qué es ese algo. — ¡Es Ignysse!

— ¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?! — pregunta Dana observando con cuidado como la bestia comienza a volar de forma errante.

— No lo sé, — agrega la fantasma — pero más le vale que tenga un plan de escape.

Abajo, la chica de luz se bate en un combate contra el jinete del dragón. Los dos van sentados sobre el lomo de la bestia peleando a capa y espada. Ignysse intenta por todos los medios derribarlo con su cuchillo corto, pero el monstruo ataja bien sus estocadas y tiene un contraataque formidable. El dragón se sacude debajo de ellos con más violencia que la mejor montaña rusa del mundo, dificultando por demás la operación. Finalmente, el dragonero se enfurece y se pone de pie sobre la montura. La chica hace lo propio y la batalla sigue.

En un abrupto movimiento, la muchacha pierde el equilibrio y cae por el costado de la bestia. Logra afianzarse de una de sus patas para no caer al agua, pero pierde su cuchillo. La bestia se gira y tumba a su jinete, que cae al mar desde una altura de cien metros. La violencia del movimiento saca a Ignysse volando por los aires y apenas alcanza a agarrarse de la cola de la bestia, que sigue persiguiendo al helicóptero. La chica avanza por la espina dorsal del monstruo y llega hasta su espalda. Como ha perdido su cuchillo cuando al caer por el costado de la bestia, envuelve su mano en fuego, la pone sobre la base del cuello del dragón y emite una llamarada tan fuerte que le atraviesa por completo el cuerpo. La bestia se precipita al agua, arrastrando a Ignysse consigo.

Arriba en el helicóptero, las chicas presenciaron toda la escena. Al principio se regocijan por el hecho de que la recién conocida haya derribado al dragón, pero luego comienzan a preguntarse qué ha pasado con ella luego de aquello.

— No veo nada — dice Rochelle ayudando en la búsqueda.

— ¡Ahí! — apunta Spectra ayudándose de la mira del Dragunov.

— ¿Dónde? — pregunta Dana observando a través de su fusil.

— Ahí — repite la fantasma — Hay una mancha brillante en el agua.

— ¡Ya la vi! — afirma Twyla señalando el lugar. — ¡Allá abajo!

— ¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí! — dice Robecca desde su asiento. — ¡No sabemos si ellos también controlan a los monstruos del mar.

— ¡Pero no poder bajar a menos de cincuenta metros! — aclara Abbey. — ¡O arriesgamos a que nos derriben!

— Debe haber alguna manera — dice Dana, luego mira algo detrás de los asientos principales y le llega una idea.

La chica desenrolla el cable del cabrestante del helicóptero y lo arroja por la parte de atrás. El gancho cae hasta el agua, pero por alguna razón Ignysse no se afianza de él.

— Debió desmayarse por el golpe, — comenta Cupid. — por eso no toma la cuerda.

— Entonces yo iré por ella — dice Spectra.

— No — replica Lagoona, quien ya localizó a la chica — Iré yo. Hay monstruos marinos allá abajo. Tengo que ahuyentarlos para que no la ataquen mientras vamos subiendo.

La ondina del mar deja su teléfono celular con Clawdeen y se dispone a saltar. Gil la detiene un segundo antes y le dice:

— Cuídate, por favor.

— No te preocupes — le responde ella — Mientras esté en el mar estaré bien.

Y dicho esto, Lagoona salta del helicóptero, hace una caída de setenta metros hasta el agua, y se clava en el mar con la gracia y precisión de un alcatraz. Al ir subiendo a la superficie descubre que una melusina está sosteniendo a Ignysse de manera que ella pueda respirar en la superficie. La creatura se parece a una sirena, con la diferencia de que posee dos colas en lugar de una.

Lagoona llega hasta ella y parece reconocer a la chica. La había conocido durante uno de sus veranos de investigación en sus años universitarios, y aquella estaba de paso por Necrópolis cuando el ataque comenzó. La australiana le explica brevemente las cosas que les han sucedido en las últimas horas y su amiga le dice que ella vio a los marinos incendiar sus buques justo después de la llegada de otros barcos misteriosos de los que descendieron hombres armados y vehículos blindados. Lagoona le agradece a su antigua amiga el haber ayudado a Ignysse y se despide de ella recomendándole que se aleje lo más posible de aquella isla; luego toma a la chica de luz en sus brazos y sube con ella hasta el helicóptero.

 **II**

Volando sobre un mar negro bañado de reflejos plateados, las chicas vuelven a casa. Abbey y Robecca se han comunicado con el controlador aéreo del Cabo y le dieron un breve informe sobre la situación: Necrópolis sitiada, Cleo secuestrada, dos buques de la Armada hundidos, civiles a bordo y dos heridos. El rugido de los motores del helicóptero retumba en la lejanía como el andar de una bestia herida. Algunas de las muchachas intentan dormir, pero aquel sonido no se los permite. Honey ha decidido terminar la grabación, por lo que ahora la cámara descansa en su regazo con su pequeña luz roja parpadeando.

En ese momento Draculaura comienza a moverse como queriendo despertar de su sueño. Clawd inmediatamente se incorpora y le acaricia el rostro para que se calme.

— ¿Clawd? — susurra ella al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de él.

— Sí amor, aquí estoy. — responde el chico acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta cuando el sonido del helicóptero inunda sus oídos.

— En algún lugar entre Necrópolis y Cabo Calavera.

— ¿Qué pasó? — pregunta la vampira aún con algo de sueño.

— Atacaron la ciudad. — le explica Clawdeen, acercándosele — Decidimos dejar la casa y huir en este helicóptero.

— Oh — suspira Draculaura volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunta Clawd al ver que tiene la frente cubierta en sudor y las mejillas más enrojecidas que de costumbre.

— Calor, mucho calor. — dice la chica con un hilo de voz. — Y me duele la pierna.

— A ver — dice Micka, quien ha alcanzado a oír toda la conversación.

La doctora le pone la mano en la frente para revisarle la temperatura.

— Tiene fiebre — indica — Debe ser por la bala. Debió haber introducido una infección y ahora su sistema está respondiendo. Quítenle las botas y toda la ropa que puedan.

Clawd, Cupid y Frankie ayudan a Micka en aquella tarea, preocupadas por la salud de su amiga. La doctora le pide a Robecca que llame de nuevo a la base para que tengan lista una ambulancia en cuanto aterricen.

— Oye Cupid — le dice Howleen mientras atienden a Draculaura — Yo recuerdo alguna vez haberte visto en la escuela con una ballesta. Entonces ¿por qué no tomaste un arma tú también?

— Por dos razones: — contesta ella acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento — En primer lugar: tengo pésima puntería. No lograría darle al Castillo Rojo ni aunque lo tuviera enfrente de mí.

— Una vez intenté enseñarle a usar el arco, — agrega Micka desde su lugar — pero en vez de eso casi terminó con una flecha en el brazo.

— Oh, cierto. — replica Cupid entre risas. — Y en segundo lugar: — continuó — no me gustan las armas. De hecho, mi ballesta no es un arma.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no cumple con la definición.

— En estricto sentido: — comenta Abbey desde el sitio del copiloto — un arma ser cualquier cosa que puede usarse para aumentar dirección y magnitud de una fuerza con objetivo de provocar daños.

— Exacto. — confirma la doctora. — Cuando mi padre me dio mi ballesta me hizo prometerle que jamás la usaría para hacerle daño a ninguna cosa, ni a personas, monstruos ni animales. Además, soy una pacifista de corazón. Literalmente. ¿Acaso no es el amor lo contrario a la guerra?

— Ya entiendo — dice Operetta — Eso explica por qué me dijiste que te habías inscrito a Amnistía Internacional.

— No me gustan las armas, pero respeto a aquellos que las empuñan a favor de una causa justa. — finaliza Cupid. — Por eso los únicos soldados que me caen bien son los de las Fuerzas de Protección y los Cascos Azules de la ONU. Ellos no protegen los "intereses" de un solo país, sino que velan por la paz de todo el mundo sin distinción alguna.

La doctora ha pertenecido al movimiento de Amnistía desde el segundo semestre de su paso por la facultad de medicina. Los ha apoyado con algunas cuantas conferencias desde que se graduó y tiene planes para viajar con ellos en una misión de paz en alguno de los años próximos. Si bien al principio AI sólo se especializaba en Derechos Humanos, aceptó incluir la Declaración de los Derechos de los Monstruos entre sus estatutos en 1983, cuando la OTT logró que los reconocieran.

Micka se acerca a Ignysse, quien intenta secarse del chapuzón que se dio durante la pelea con aquel dragón. Se ha quitado la chaqueta, las botas y los calcetines, que están totalmente empapados. Sus pies, que parecen hechos de acero negro esmaltado, brillan sobre el piso de metal de la bodega de carga del helicóptero, y la luz cerúlea de su cuerpo tiembla como la de una lámpara fluorescente al final de su vida útil.

— ¿Cuántas tomas llevas hoy? — le pregunta Micka al verla tomar otro grupo de gotas del frasco.

"Cuatro" dicen los dedos de la mano derecha de la chica.

— Pues ya déjala por hoy. — le indica la doctora. — Con eso es suficiente.

Ignysse mueve la mano en señal de negación como diciendo "descuida" y vuelve a guardar el frasco en su bolsillo.

En ese momento Spectra mira a las gemelas y se aventura a iniciar una conversación. "Tal vez las calme un poco y de paso consigo algo de información" piensa.

— Gemelas, ejem, disculpen ¿cuáles son sus nombres? Es que no los recuerdo.

— Yo soy Purrsephone. — dice la chica del cabello negro.

— Y yo Meowlody. — indica la de pelo blanco.

— Ok, gracias. — responde Spectra. — Y díganme ¿qué hicieron después de la preparatoria? ¿Estudiaron algo o se fueron directamente a trabajar?

— Estudiamos en la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas de la AMU. — dice Purrsephone. — Ambas somos químicas fármaco-biólogas.

— Tenemos un laboratorio en Necrópolis — continúa Meowlody — O al menos lo teníamos.

— Eso es. Entonces ¿el laboratorio es suyo?

— Sí

— Creí que no habían entrado a la universidad. — contesta la fantasma. — ¿Y Toralei? ¿Qué me dicen de ella?

Las gemelas se miran entre sí y bajan la cabeza. La de cabello blanco suelta una lágrima, y su hermana le echa el brazo por encima del hombro.

— Hace muchos años que no teníamos noticias de ella, hasta hace poco. — explica Purrsephone.

— Pero, ¿por qué se alejaron, si eran tan buenas amigas? — les dice Cupid.

La felina respira profundamente mientras mira los reflejos plateados del mar por la parte trasera del helicóptero

— Es que… — dice con la voz algo quebrada.

— Ella tuvo muchos problemas cuando salimos de Monster High: — explica Meowlody, incorporándose — la rechazaron en la universidad, el novio que tenía la dejó y sus padres se divorciaron. Su madre se quedó con la custodia, pero parece que no fue de mucha ayuda.

— No. — continúa la otra. — Como su padre se quedó con la casa, ella se tuvo que mudar con su madre a Seattle, a vivir con sus abuelos. Allá consiguió un trabajo mientras hacía otro intento de ingresar a la universidad. Logró entrar un año después que nosotras. Estudiaba Artes Escénicas. Ella siempre tuvo talento para la imitación, y esperaba que eso le ayudara a formarse una carrera como actriz de doblaje.

— Más o menos un año después de eso — sigue Meowlody — su madre murió en un accidente de tráfico. Un adolescente ebrio la embistió. Era la última de sus siete vidas. Como ya no pudo pagar la universidad, Toralei tuvo que dejar la carrera y comenzar a trabajar. Lo malo es que no le pagaban muy bien, y ella quería seguir teniendo la vida que tenía cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos.

— De hecho ella intentó volver con su padre a Salem, — prosigue Purrsephone — pero como él ya tenía otra pareja y estaba esperando un hijo de ella, le dijo que no la podía tener en casa. Que lo más que podía hacer por ella era darle dinero de vez en cuando.

— Un día encontró una salida a sus problemas: — explica la felina de cabello blanco — empezó a trabajar de noche en un negocio muy extraño. Nunca supimos qué era exactamente a lo que se dedicaba; pero con las ganancias que tenía y el poco tiempo que le dedicaba, ese empleo no podía ser nada bueno.

— Un día dejó de escribirnos y le perdimos la pista. — dice la otra chica. — Dio de baja su perfil del Face, sus cuentas de correo electrónico, cambió su número de teléfono y hasta su domicilio. Intentamos contactarla por todos los medios pero nada dio resultado. Desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

— O eso es lo que creíamos. — explica Meowlody. — La balacera que vieron en el laboratorio fue porque ella llegó ahí con nosotros y nos dijo que teníamos que dejar la ciudad cuanto antes porque iban a lanzar un ataque sobre ella. Le pregunté por qué y cómo sabía eso, pero ella no me quiso explicar. Me dijo que teníamos que irnos ya.

— En eso, unos monstruos entraron y comenzaron a dispararnos. — expone Purrsephone con la voz temblorosa. — Creo que intentaban que Toralei no nos dijera lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Nosotras corrimos hacia la oficina de atrás mientras ella los enfrentaba. No supimos nada más después de eso.

— Así que se volvió gánster — comenta Clawdeen con sorna. — Era de esperarse.

Ninguna de las dos chicas le responde, pero sí la miran con cierto recelo. Casi parece que en sus ojos se enciende una chispa anaranjada.

— Por favor no empieces ¿sí? — le dice Spectra con firmeza, luego se dirige a ellas. — Chicas, soy agente de la DIDP — les muestra su placa — y uno de nuestros departamentos está llevando una investigación para encontrar a Toralei ¿creen que podrían dar información para localizarla? Si la hayamos y ustedes la convencen de que coopere con nosotros para ayudar a enjuiciar a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto, podrían disminuirle la condena.

— No tenemos ni idea. — dice Meowlody entre lágrimas. — No la habíamos visto en ocho años.

— Pero si supieran algo me lo dirían, ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí. — dice Purrsephone, consciente del peligro que corre su amiga al haber filtrado información de una organización criminal. — Prefiero mil veces ir a visitarla a la cárcel que al cementerio.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** _ **La noche estrellada**_ **es una obra maestra del pintor neo-impresionista Vincent van Gogh (1853-1890). El cuadro muestra una vista nocturna del exterior del sanatorio de Saint-Rémy-de-Provence desde la ventana del cuarto en el que el artista se recluyó hacia el final de su vida. La pintura fue hecha a mediados de 1889.**

 **2.-La ametralladora Browning M2 es una ametralladora pesada diseñada a finales de la Primera Guerra Mundial por John Browning. Utiliza munición calibre .50 BMG y es un arma efectiva contra soldados, vehículos y embarcaciones sin blindaje o ligeramente blindadas, fortificaciones livianas y aviones en vuelo rasante.**

 **3.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Maldito duende** , Héroes del Silencio, _Senderos de traición_

 **Er Deivi:** supongo que con esto se aclaran bastantes cosas sobre las gemelas y Toralei. Sin embargo, aún tengo varias sorpresas ocultas en esta historia.


	18. Cap 16: Vida nueva

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 16: Vida nueva**

 _Y por una hora concurrida tú fuiste la única en la habitación  
_ _Y yo navegué alrededor de todos esos baches en la noche hacia tu faro en la oscuridad.  
_ _Creí que había encontrado mi septiembre dorado en medio de ese junio morado.  
_ _Pero una hora concurrida me llevaría a mi naufragio y ruina.  
_ **Glenn Richards**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 15 de octubre de 2023.** Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, el helicóptero se aproxima a la Bahía del Cráneo como un ave de acero que vuelve al nido después de una larga travesía. Las luces del Cabo se reflejan sobre las aguas de la ensenada y forman largas figuras doradas como colas de sirenas que descansan al borde de una piscina natural. La luna creciente baña de blanco las montañas y acantilados, derramando perlas de luz que se confunden con la espuma del mar y la blanca arena de la playa. Han llegado a casa, pero aún tienen que solucionar el problema de Cleo.

— Torre de control, aquí la capitana Robecca Steam del _MCS Robert Steam_ ¿me reciben?

— Fuerte y claro capitana — responden por el radio — Identifique su nave, por favor.

— Cuatro-tres-cinco charlie-hotel-mike[1]. Venimos de Necrópolis.

— Correcto ¿quién más viene a bordo?

— Tenientes Abbey Bominable y Dana Jones del _MS Tindalos_ y la agente Spectra Vondergeist de la DIDP. — informa Robecca. — Tengo diecinueve civiles a bordo. Uno de ellos herido de bala. Necesito una ambulancia en cuanto aterricemos.

— Entendido capitana. La ambulancia está lista. Puede aterrizar en el puerto No. 5.

Robecca y Abbey comienzan a bajar el helicóptero en el lugar que les asignaron. La base aérea de la Marina parece un panal de abejas hirviente de agitación. Los aviones van y vienen por entre las pistas y despegan continuamente para emprender patrullajes alrededor del cabo y rumbo a las islas cercanas. Tres destructores custodian la bahía, mientras otros parten a hacer un patrullaje alrededor de la Isla de la Muerte. El Ejército ha sido desplegado discretamente en las calles y está haciendo rondines en cooperación con la policía local.

Tras unos minutos de maniobras, el AW-101 aterriza suavemente sobre el pavimento de la pista. Los chicos tienen que esperar a que la velocidad de las hélices baje, y junto con ella el tremendo viento que sale de debajo del helicóptero. El rotor finalmente frena su giro y los monstruoamigos pueden bajar. Abbey y Robecca permanecen a bordo para continuar con la secuencia de apagado de la aeronave mientras los demás salen.

El vicealmirante Thlan aparece en la pista acompañado de dos hombres. Ignysse y Micka se le acercan apenas lo ven. La astrónoma le dice algo que él alcanza a leer en el movimiento de su boca. Mick le responde con otra cosa y les pregunta a las dos cómo se encuentran. Ellas le indican que están bien y entonces vuelven con el resto de los chicos de Monster High que esperan junto al helicóptero. Draculaura se encuentra ya en una camilla junto a la ambulancia, despierta y consciente de todo lo que ha pasado. Mick pregunta si alguien más fue herido, pero nadie más contesta. Rochelle ya fue revisada por los paramédicos y no necesitará más curaciones. Tras recibir la llamada que Clawdeen le hizo desde el helicóptero, Thad se presentó en la base y habló personalmente con Mick acerca de lo que le había informado su novia. Él lo dejó quedarse a esperarla bajo la condición de que sólo podría llevársela luego del interrogatorio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí muchacho! — dice Mick cuando Clawd sube a la ambulancia junto con Draculaura.

El chico mira al vicealmirante con desconcierto, como dudando de que esté hablándole a él.

— ¡Sí, tú, Clawd! — reitera el marino. — No puedes irte todavía. Tú, Jackson, Moe, Holt y Gil tiene que testificar sobre lo ocurrido.

— ¿Pero por qué nosotros? — dice él con asombro.

— Porque ahora son soldados. — le contesta Mick. — Ustedes son los únicos testigos que tenemos de lo que está pasando en Necrópolis. Necesito que me digan todo lo que saben para planear una operación.

— ¡Pero yo no puedo quedarme! — repone Clawd. — ¡Tengo que ir con mi esposa! ¡La hirieron durante esos ataques!

— ¡Tú no eres el médico! — replica el vicealmirante con energía. — En el hospital la atenderán bien. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí y ayudarnos resolver esta situación.

— Pero…

— ¡Clawd! — le habla Draculaura desde la camilla, haciendo que voltee a verla. — Ya me ayudaste a mí hoy; ahora ve a ayudarlos a ellos.

— ¿Estás segura? — dice él tomándola de la mano.

— Sí. — responde ella. — Ve y sálvalos, mi héroe.

Clawd la besa y baja de la ambulancia.

— No te preocupes. — le dice Cupid tomando su lugar. — Yo me voy con ella.

— Gracias. — contesta el lobo justo antes de que los paramédicos cierren las puertas del vehículo y salgan rumbo al hospital.

El vicealmirante conduce a los muchachos al interior de uno de los edificios de la base. Llegan hasta una sala de proyección llena de butacas, con una pantalla blanca y un proyector sobre un escritorio que está al frente. Los monstruoamigos toman asiento y prestan atención a las preguntas del almirante. Le cuentan los acontecimientos de Necrópolis con todo el detalle que pueden recordar: el ataque a la casa de Frankie, el secuestro de Cleo, su peligrosa travesía a través de las calles hasta el aeródromo, el asalto que tuvieron que realizar para liberar al helicóptero que los trajo y el dragón que los atacó en el camino. Mick toma nota de la participación de la policía local en los ataques, los monstruos que asaltaron la casa, los símbolos que llevaban en los hombros, el perímetro de seguridad alrededor del puerto y la información que la melusina le dio a Lagoona acerca de los incendios provocados en los barcos de la Marina. A petición del vicealmirante, Honey deja una copia del video digital que capturó desde que atacaron la casa de Frankie.

— Oiga: no van a presentar cargos contra nosotros por usar armas ¿verdad? — pregunta Holt cuando el interrogatorio termina.

— Como se ha declarado un estado de emergencia militar, ustedes son ahora soldados — aclara el vicealmirante — No presentaremos cargos.

— ¿Y si alguien más los presenta? — reitera Jackson, visiblemente nervioso.

— Ninguno de ustedes tiene nada de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto. — replica el marino. — Después de todo, lo hicieron en defensa propia ¿no?

— Sí

— Entonces ¿a qué le teme?

El joven de las gafas de aumento parece tranquilizarse con aquella respuesta.

— ¿Y qué hay de Ignysse? — dice Spectra. — Ella no es del ejército ¿o sí?

La astrónoma se adelanta, se quita la capucha y levanta la mano para mover su cabello. La fantasma mira con cuidado y se encuentra con un tatuaje en la parte de atrás del cuello de la chica. Es la inconfundible insignia triangular de la antigua Hermandad de los Oscurecidos[2].

— Ahora entiendo. — comenta Spectra al observar las marcas. — Sabía que en algún lado debías haber aprendido a lanzar cuchillos de esa manera.

— Espera — interrumpe Abbey intrigada por la marca — Si tú llevar tatuaje de la Hermandad, significa que tú trabajar con ellos un tiempo. Pero si se disolvieron hace casi ochenta años, entonces ¿qué edad tienes?

"254" teclea Ignysse en la pantalla del aparato que lleva en el brazo "Trabajé para la Hermandad durante casi 70 años. Entre el siglo XIX y el XX"

— ¿Y por qué no te uniste a las Fuerzas? — le pregunta la yeti.

"No me gusta el ambiente militar" apunta la chica de luz "Me gustaba más el ambiente de compañerismo de la Hermandad. Ahí todos éramos amigos. En el ejército solamente hay oficiales y subordinados, y yo necesito mi libertad de civil. Además ¿quién te dijo que la Hermandad se disolvió?"

Abbey mira con desconcierto a la chica luego de su respuesta. Durante todos estos años ella siempre creyó que los Oscurecidos habían desaparecido al firmarse los acuerdos de Transilvania, pero Ignysse parece afirmar lo contrario.

— ¿Eso es todo? — interrumpe Clawd con algo de desesperación.

— Sí, pueden irse. — le dice el oficial que acompañaba a Mick.

El chico lobo sale corriendo de la oficina hacia el lugar en el que cree que está la salida. Lo único que quiere es llegar con Lala y saber que está bien. Cuando arriba a la entrada, el oficial que vigila la puerta le dice que el vicealmirante ha ordenado que regrese a la sala de juntas, lo que aumenta su impaciencia.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! — exclama cuando se encuentra con Mick afuera del edificio.

— Primero cálmate, ¿eh? — le dice él, luego voltea hacia dos soldados que estaban cerca y los llama: — ¡McGrowl, Villalobos! ¡Vengan!

— ¿Señor? — responden un ogro y un licántropo al tiempo que se cuadran ante el oficial.

— Ustedes salen en la siguiente patrulla ¿verdad?

— Sí, mi vicealmirante. — afirma uno de los soldados.

— Pues ya váyanse, — les indica Mick — y de paso dénle un aventón a este muchacho — señala a Clawd — al Hospital de las Agujas.

— ¡Sí señor! — dicen ellos, luego le hacen una seña al lobo — Vámonos, compañero.

— Gracias Mick. — dice él antes de salir corriendo tras los otros dos.

Los tres suben a uno de los vehículos que están estacionados junto al edificio y arrancan. El vicealmirante les hace una seña para que se detengan antes de que salgan de la base.

— Mira muchacho: — le dice a Clawd por la ventana del todoterreno — apenas van a ser las seis de la mañana. El horario de visitas empieza hasta las nueve, así que no te van a dejar pasar. En lo que llegas le voy a hablar Skelita, que está ahorita de encargada de urgencias, para que te deje entrar.

— Sí, — repone el chico — gracias.

— Ahí la buscas y hablas con ella. — finaliza el vicealmirante. — Váyanse con cuidado, muchachos.

Los soldados saludan al vicealmirante, luego el auto arranca veloz rumbo al hospital. Mientras cruzan las calles en penumbra de la capital, el lobo no puede dejar de pensar en los síntomas de su esposa durante el vuelo y la imagen de su herida cuando le dispararon. "Sólo espero que no haya empeorado" piensa.

 **II**

El Bosque de las Agujas es una rama de verdor que divide a la capital en dos distritos: el Cabo Sur y el Cabo Norte. Tiene una extensión de treinta mil quinientas hectáreas; diez mil de ellas rodeadas por la ciudad. Baja por la Sierra de los Lamentos que viene desde Valle de las Lágrimas, serpenteando junto al Río Rojo hasta su desembocadura en la bahía. El bosque recibe su nombre de una exuberante especie de arbusto espinoso que llega a formar auténticas barreras vegetales de hasta seis metros de altura y dos de ancho. Sus púas brillan en la oscuridad en colores e intensidades diferentes, llegan a medir hasta un metro de longitud, y sirven de hogar a una especie endémica de hormigas carnívoras. Tienen también la particularidad de que si por alguna razón una de éstas agujas se rompe, con los meses vuelve a "crecer" hasta su tamaño normal.

En dicho bosque se encuentra el Centro de Medicina General de las Agujas. Es el centro médico más grande del Protectorado, y en él se encuentra el hospital más antiguo de todo el país. Ahí están la Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud de la UCC, el Centro de Investigación de Medicina Paranormal, la sede de la Organización Bestial de la Salud, el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Las Ánimas y el Hospital General de Las Agujas.

Cinco minutos después de las seis de la mañana, el jeep en el que viaja Clawd entra al bosque. El hospital tiene un diseño arquitectónico que combina el gótico y el barroco, estilos que le dan un aspecto aún más siniestro de noche. Al detenerse en la entrada del recinto, el lobo baja del vehículo, se despide de los oficiales agradeciéndoles el favor e ingresa por la puerta principal. El vestíbulo parece haberse detenido en el tiempo, con toda su decoración al estilo de los años veinte. Clawd se encamina al mostrador en el centro de la sala de espera y se dirige a la obesa secretaria zombi que teclea informes en una vieja máquina de escribir.

— Buenos días. — dice el chico tocando la campanilla oxidada que está sobre el escritorio. — Estoy buscando a la doctora Skelita Calaveras.

La secretaria voltea a mirarlo con unos ojos somnolientos, luego revisa una hoja que tiene junto a su máquina de escribir y le señala al chico en dirección de las sillas. Tiene que esperar.

— Es urgente. — reitera Clawd. — Mi esposa Draculaura fue ingresada aquí hace una hora.

La zombi le vuelve a indicar que espere en las sillas. El lobo se lleva la mano a la frente, suspira y finalmente se encamina a uno de los viejos sillones que adornan la sala. Unos minutos después aparece junto al mostrador una curiosa chica de figuras óseas que lleva puesta una bata de laboratorio. La suave transparencia de su cuerpo, similar a la de las manos de Spectra, deja ver el esqueleto de su interior como si éste estuviese dentro de una escultura de vidrio soplado; y delinea al mismo tiempo las curvas de su feminidad de una manera un tanto abstracta. Su cabello negro y ondulado cae por su espalda en combinación con algunos cuantos mechones de tonos naranjas. El blanco de su rostro va maquillado con un diseño de flores y volutas inspirado en la decoración de las calaveras de azúcar de la fiesta mexicana del Día de Muertos. Un collar engastado con gemas de color naranja encendido y una blusa negra con patrones florales grises se complementan con una falda que parece hecha de papel picado. Los huaraches de cuero verde con adornos de calaveras le dan el último toque al atuendo de una chica que parece sacada de un grabado de José Guadalupe Posada[3].

— Buenos días Clawd. — dice la muchacha al acercársele con unos papeles en las manos. — Mi padrino Mick me avisó que vendrías.

— Buenos días Skelita — contesta él poniéndose de pie — ¿qué sabes de Draculaura?

— Mira, está en cirugía. — responde la muchacha. — La bala de su pierna se fragmentó en dos partes. La que le sacó Cupid fue la más grande, pero la otra estaba un poco más adentro. Ahorita está en quirófano para que se la quiten y le suturen bien.

— ¿Eso no le dará problemas para caminar?

— De ninguna manera. Es un verdadero milagro que no haya tocado ningún nervio ni arteria importante. Con los respectivos cuidados y atenciones se podrá bien. Aunque necesitará algo de rehabilitación si quiere volver a ser porrista.

— Pero podrá llevar una vida normal ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí. Requerirá ciertas precauciones en las siguientes semanas, pero se repondrá por completo. Las vampiresas son fuertes.

— Gracias Skelita — dice Clawd finalmente — ¿en cuánto tiempo saldrá de la cirugía?

— No tengo la hora exacta — le explica ella — Pero no debería de tardar más de cuarenta minutos. Discúlpame, tengo que ir a atender a otros pacientes.

— Adelante, y gracias otra vez.

Clawd se sienta de nuevo en el sillón y Skelita se retira a otro de los consultorios. Después de haber sido rechazada por Madame Ghostier en el concurso para elegir a su sucesora y de haber descubierto el fraude que aquello encerraba, Skelita decidió cambiar de rumbo su futuro. Siempre había tenido una gran vocación de servicio a los demás, y disfrutaba enormemente el poder ayudar a las personas — monstruos o humanos — con sus problemas. Finalmente se decidió a estudiar medicina y aprovechó la nueva residencia de su padrino Mick en Costas del Cráneo para inscribirse a la UCC.

Tras el comienzo de los cursos en la universidad, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el resto de la familia Calaveras se mudara a vivir a aquel país. Los padres de Skelita eran dueños de un afamado restaurante de comida mexicana en la ciudad de Morelia, en el estado de Michoacán, México, y tenían una numerosa clientela. El problema es que esa entidad federativa se había convertido en una de las más violentas de todo el país. Los Calaveras creían que estando lejos de Tierra Caliente estarían a salvo de la ola de crímenes que azotaban la región, pero se equivocaban.

Un fatídico día del mes de enero de 2014, durante los intensos operativos que el ejército mexicano llevaba a cabo en todo el estado, el terror los alcanzó. Un grupo de sujetos fuertemente armados irrumpió en el restaurante cuando ya estaban a punto de cerrarlo. Amagaron a la pareja de esqueletos y los amenazaron con destruirles su negocio si no les pagaban una "cuota de protección" de 20 mil pesos al mes.

Totalmente atemorizados por lo que había ocurrido, doña Catalina y don José comenzaron a buscar una forma de reunir la cantidad que solicitaban los delincuentes. Skelita se dio cuenta de ello y decidió buscar una solución alternativa al problema, pues les decía que "si les damos el dinero, luego van a seguir extorsionando a más gente y esto nunca se va a acabar; pero si no les damos lo que quieren, ellos verán que el método no les funciona, que el pueblo es valiente, y dejarán de hacerlo". La chica prefería resistir un poco más antes de rendirse ante los criminales, por lo que contactó a su padrino — con la desaprobación de sus padres — para que le ayudase a resolver aquel problema.

Mick fue a tratar de hablar con los sicarios con la intención de que al menos disminuyeran la cuota. Creía que sus influencias dentro de los grupos de poder del país le servirían de algo, pero al parecer los bandidos no sabían muy bien quién era Mick Thlan, y se negaron a retirar las amenazas. La discusión se acaloró y todo terminó en un encarnizado enfrentamiento en el que cuatro de los delincuentes cayeron bajo las balas y un civil resultó herido por un proyectil perdido. Al final el vicealmirante resolvió que la mejor opción para la familia era mudarse a Costas del Cráneo y les ofreció todo el apoyo necesario para establecerse en la capital. Ahora la familia Calaveras tiene el restaurante mexicano más famoso del Cabo, y reciben clientes incluso del extranjero.

Sin embargo, todo lo anterior no significa que Skelita haya dejado la moda completamente. En sus ratos libres aún sigue haciendo diseños de ropa, calzado y accesorios con su característico estilo folclórico. Tiene un acuerdo con Clawdeen para que ella los comercialice como una línea más de la famosa Vampire & Wolf Co., devolviéndole las ganancias y el crédito de todas las ventas.

Mientras Clawd descansa de la terrible trasnochada, más monstruos esperan en la sala del hospital noticias de sus amigos o familiares. Los rumores sobre los acontecimientos de Necrópolis ya comienzan a vagar entre ellos como las luciérnagas que vuelan en el bosque fuera del hospital. Los minutos pasan, el amanecer llega y el sol de la mañana forma telarañas doradas por entre los altos árboles que rodean al complejo. El hombre lobo está durmiendo tranquilamente sentado en el sillón de la sala cuando una mano de hueso lo despierta.

— ¿Eh? — gruñe al sentir un tacto duro.

— Ya terminó la cirugía. — le dice Skelita. — Fue todo un éxito.

— ¿Ya está bien? ¿Ya puedo verla? — pregunta con ansias.

— Sí, ya la pasamos a su cuarto. Vamos.

El lobo se levanta y sigue a la chica esqueleto por los viejos pasillos del hospital. El piso se asemeja a un tablero de ajedrez, con sus cuadros blancos manchados de líquidos extraños. Las lámparas de gas y las velas iluminan los ladrillos y el papel tapiz raído de las paredes. Los chicos suben por unas escaleras y llegan a un largo corredor de bóvedas góticas de tracerías y piso de duela negra. Las enfermeras zombis, con sus vestidos otrora blancos y ahora salpicados de gotas oscuras, van de aquí para allá con distintos aparatos médicos y artilugios de curación, caminando con una parsimonia casi automática.

— Nada más te voy a pedir que la dejes descansar. — le dice Skelita a Clawd antes de dejarlo. — No la abrumes mucho con lo de anoche. Tiene que estar tranquila para que se recupere.

— Ok. — dice el lobo. — La dejaré dormir entonces.

— Ah, y por cierto: — dice la chica justo antes de irse — felicidades a los dos.

— ¿Felicidades por qué? — pregunta Clawd con desconcierto. — Nuestro aniversario es en febrero.

— Que ella te lo explique — finaliza la doctora con una sonrisa.

El lobo se queda parado fuera del cuarto completamente confundido por el último comentario de Skelita. Decide olvidarlo por un momento y entrar de una vez. Adentro, Cupid y Draculaura charlan tranquilamente. La cama en donde ella descansa es de diseño moderno; un anacronismo en comparación con la anticuada decoración del resto del lugar.

— Buenos días, mi princesa transilvana. — dice el lobo besando los labios su esposa.

— Buenos días, mi guardián del bosque. — responde ella con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunta él acariciándole el rostro.

— Mejor. Me duele un poco la cabeza y me siento algo mareada, pero al menos ya no tengo fiebre.

— Es por la anestesia. — comenta Cupid. — Cuando se te pase el efecto dejarás de sentirte así.

— ¿Ya supieron algo de Cleo? — pregunta Draculaura, quien ya está enterada de toda la situación en Necrópolis.

— No. — contesta Clawd. — No han llamado.

— Espero que esté bien.

— Oye: — dice el lobo, recordando el comentario de la doctora y tratando de distraer a su amada de lo ocurrido con su amiga — hace rato, antes de que entrara, Skelita me estaba explicando lo de los cuidados que ibas a necesitar y me dijo que nos felicitaba a los dos, pero no entendí por qué.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la vampira. Una sonrisa que Clawd no había visto en mucho tiempo. En ese momento Cupid saca su teléfono móvil y sale del cuarto con la excusa de tener que atenderlo. Una vez afuera, corta la falsa llamada y se dedica a escuchar discretamente por detrás de la puerta. Ella jamás ha sido la clase de chica chismosa que escucharía a hurtadillas. No lo necesita del todo, de hecho, pues es de su total conocimiento lo que Draculaura le va a decir a Clawd. Es sólo que no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a tu amiga darle una noticia semejante a su esposo.

— ¿Recuerdas que fui con el médico hace dos semanas? — le dice Draculaura a Clawd con cierta ansiedad.

— Sí. — responde él sentándose a su lado. — Recuerdo que me dijiste que te sentías cansada y no sabías por qué.

— Ajá, y también sentía náuseas, ciertos cambios de humor y un poco más de apetito.

— Sí, también recuerdo eso. — agregó Clawd mientras le acariciaba el cabello. — Sobre todo lo del hambre y los cambios de humor, je.

— Bueno, — dice ella con otra sonrisa. — pues cuando fui al médico me mandó a hacer unos estudios y me recetó algunas vitaminas.

— ¿Y ya te entregó los resultados?

— Sí, y ¿qué crees? — dice ella con emoción.

— No lo sé — contesta Clawd, ignorando completamente lo que vendrá a continuación.

— ¡Estoy embarazada! — le dice ella sonriendo tan radiante como la luna llena.

Los ojos del chico se abren tan grandes como dos esferas de ámbar. La felicidad ilumina su rostro y no sabe si lanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla o contenerse para no lastimarla.

— ¡Lala, mi amor, esa es una noticia terrorífica! — le dice estrechando fuertemente su mano.

— ¡Lo sé querido! — contesta ella.

— ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que…?

— Un mes. Un terroríficamente hermoso mes.

— ¡Oh Lala! — le dice él besándola de nuevo. — ¡Eso es lo mejor que me has dicho desde que aceptaste casarte conmigo!

— Lo sé. — responde la vampira. — ¡También para mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te conocí! Tenía pensado decírtelo a ti y a todos en la fiesta que íbamos a dar hoy en la casa de Frankie, pero con esto que pasó, pues…

— Oye, pero — replica él, parando en seco al recordar los acontecimientos anteriores — ¿No habrá le pasado nada al bebé con todo lo de anoche?

— No te preocupes amor. — le dice ella al tomar su mano para tranquilizarlo. — El médico ya me revisó y dijo que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún problema. De hecho me comentó que las vampiras somos más fuertes para eso. Es mucho menos probable que suframos un aborto por cosas como la de anoche, así que estoy bien.

— Oh, qué bueno. — dice soltando un suspiro, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración durante horas. — Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

— Por lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora — responde acariciándole la mejilla — es por buscarle un nombre a esta creatura.

— Tendrán que ser dos, porque aún no sabemos qué va a ser.

— Pues entonces serán dos. — dice Draculaura besándolo de nuevo.

— Me siento tan feliz. — comenta el lobo, recostándose a su lado. — Clawdeen y Howleen estarán contentas de saber que ya van a ser tías.

— Y mi padre estará feliz de saber que ya pronto tendrá nieto — responde la vampira.

— Te amo.

— Yo también — dice ella con otro beso.

El amanecer emerge por encima del Cabo como la vida que se engendra en el vientre de Draculaura. Sin embargo, con la ciudad de Necrópolis en manos de los Legionarios, habrá que hacer ciertos sacrificios para proteger a esa vida, y a todas las demás.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Robecca está usando el alfabeto radiofónico de la Organización de Aviación Civil Internacional (OACI) para describir los caracteres que componen la matrícula de la aeronave en la que viajan (435 CHM). La OACI estableció este alfabeto en 1944 para evitar las ambigüedades en las transmisiones radiofónicas. Para ello este alfabeto le asigna una palabra del idioma inglés a cada letra. Para deletrear un término es necesario decir la palabra completa de cada carácter, no la letra en solitario.**

 **2.-Si el lector lo desea puede ver una imagen del escudo de la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos en la sección** _ **Drawings**_ **de la galería mi página de DeviantArt. La dirección está en mi perfil.**

 **3.-José Guadalupe Posada (1852-1913) fue un grabador, ilustrador y caricaturista mexicano. Célebre por sus dibujos de escenas costumbristas, folclóricas, de crítica socio-política y por sus ilustraciones de «calacas» o calaveras, entre ellas La Catrina.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original:** **One Crowded Hour** , Augie March, _Moo, you bloody choir_

 **Er Deivi:** sí, ese es el trágico futuro que le aguarda a Toralei, pero no te adelantes, que su historia aún no ha acabado. Esta es sólo la versión de las gemelas. Supuse que los dragones no son como los caballos, que aceptan muy fácilmente a cualquier jinete y son pacíficos. Y en cuanto a las monstruitas acuáticas, he ahí otra de las consecuencias de encerrarse a escribir. Me habrían servido si las hubiera conocido antes.


	19. Cap 17: El precio de la libertad

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 17: El precio de la libertad**

 _El crimen hace iguales a todos los contaminados por él.  
_ **Marco Anneo Lucano.**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 15 de octubre de 2023.** El ambiente en el Castillo Rojo está tan tenso que se siente como si todo estuviese a punto de estallar. El sol ya se alza por encima de la bahía y los monstruos de la capital continúan con sus vidas; todos preguntándose por qué de pronto los oficiales de las Fuerzas están tan agitados. Dos destructores custodian la bahía, los helicópteros sobrevuelan la urbe y vigilan desde el cielo, y los soldados resguardan la entrada terrestre a la ciudad.

En las casas y negocios locales, los televisores comienzan a transmitir los primeros informes acerca del infierno que se desató en Necrópolis la noche anterior. La ciudad amaneció sitiada por completo; nadie sale, nadie entra. De vuelta en su casa, Frankie sintoniza el canal local de noticias para ver los reportes. En la pantalla, un hombre de rostro vendado, de edad mediana, con traje formal en color blanco y ojos azul celeste, da un informe de la situación. Es Ramsés DeNile[1], el Secretario General Monstruo de la Organización. A su lado está otro hombre en un traje formal azul oscuro, ojos ambarinos, piel clara y cabello castaño y lacio. Es David Huntsman, el Secretario General Humano.

— Desde el día de ayer, aproximadamente a las 21:00 horas, se ha declarado un estado de sitio en la ciudad de Necrópolis. — explica el mandatario monstruo. — Los servicios de inteligencia de las Fuerzas de Protección en conjunto con la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales están llevando a cabo una averiguación para dar con los responsables de este crimen. Los primeros reportes indican que podría tratarse de un rearme de la antigua organización terrorista conocida como la Legión de la Luna Azul. En ese momento tenemos a todo el Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas analizando la situación.

— Hay rumores de que tienen secuestrado a un miembro del Comité Diplomático ¿es cierto? — pregunta una reportera en la rueda de prensa.

— En este momento no podemos proporcionar más información acerca de la situación — aclara el delegado humano — El Departamento de Inteligencia del Estado Mayor está haciendo todo lo posible para aclararlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que exigen los Legionarios a cambio de la liberación de la ciudad? — pregunta otro reportero.

— Aún no lo sabemos, — explica Ramsés — estamos esperando a que se comuniquen para que expongan sus demandas. Por el momento exhortamos a la población a extremar precauciones de seguridad y no salir de su isla a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No hay más preguntas."

Cuando el comunicado termina, los secretarios se retiran del lugar donde están los reporteros y entran a una sala contigua donde se encuentra reunido el Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas. Entre los monstruos que están ahí se encuentran el Gran Almirante John Cook, comandante supremo de la Armada; Henry Bloodgood, Comandante General del Ejército; Khaldun D'Gizeh, actual almirante de la Flota Condenada del Pacífico tras el fin del mandato de Mick Thlan en 2017; y Shamal Jamsin[2], el Comandante Supremo de la Fuerza Aérea.

El almirante Cook lleva un traje militar proveniente del siglo XVIII: levita roja con charreteras doradas, adornos plateados en los puños y el borde del saco, chaleco y pantalones color marfil y el sable de la Marina en su costado izquierdo. Su piel tiene un color escarlata como el de los camarones, con tentáculos en lugar de barba y cabello blanco cubriendo su cabeza. No obstante, a diferencia de Davy Jones, quien ahora es almirante de la Flota Maldita del Atlántico, su rostro aún conserva cierta "humanidad".

Los otros comandantes llevan el respectivo uniforme de su arma. El general Bloodgood lleva un traje de corte militar formal en color verde seco con botones dorados, hombreras negras con bordes plateados y cinco calaveras doradas que denotan su rango. Su aspecto es completamente humano, salvo por la extraña cicatriz que lleva en su cuello y el tono ligeramente amortajado de su tez. El general Jamsín tiene el típico semblante airoso de los elementales de viento, con un cuerpo que parece estar hecho de gas gris o de nubes de tormentas. Su uniforme azul oscuro, decorado con casi los mismos detalles que el de su homólogo del Ejército, tiene también cinco calaveras doradas en las hombreras, sólo que éstas van precedidas por hélices de tres palas. Su cuerpo se mueve ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo debido a su flotabilidad gaseosa, pero la expresión de su rostro nuboso es firme y fría. El almirante D'Gizeh tiene un aspecto muy parecido al del propio Ramés DeNile, con vendajes en el cuerpo y dedos marchitos bajo el uniforme naval.

— ¿Quiere alguien explicarme cómo diablos pasó esto? — pregunta el secretario monstruo.

— Su sección detectable es mínima señor, por eso no los vimos llegar en el radar. — explica el gran almirante.

— Quizá los hubiéramos visto si no me hubiera enviado a Corea del Norte — replica el vicealmirante Thlan.

— Era necesario garantizar la seguridad de esa zona, vicealmirante. — repone Ramsés.

— A costa de debilitar la nuestra, vaya idea. — inquirió Mick.

— Enfóquese en el problema actual, vicealmirante — le indica John Cook.

En ese momento, el teléfono suena, causándole un sobresalto al Secretario. Él contesta la llamada y entonces en la pantalla grande de la sala aparece la imagen de un vampiro ataviado con un traje militar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Detrás de él está una bandera negra con una luna creciente de color azul.

— Buenos días, mis compañeros monstruos — dice el monstruo de la pantalla.

— Rastréalo — le ordena uno de los oficiales a un zombi que maneja una computadora contenida en una enorme caja negra. El monstruo se apresura a teclear, desplegando un mapa del Protectorado y buscando la fuente de la llamada.

— Permítanme presentarme: — continúa el vampiro — soy Sergei Vasiliev, comandante de Legión de la Luna Azul. Seguro ustedes me recuerdan. Tuvimos un encuentro fortuito hace sesenta años ¿no es así, Vlad?

El conde Drácula mira fijamente a la imagen, recordando los acontecimientos de La Noche de los Colmillos Largos.

— ¡Tú especialmente! — continúa Sergei. — Has sido un traidor a la especie vampírica durante los últimos ochenta años. Has corrompido la pureza de nuestra sangre al tratar de igualarnos con los humanos. Siempre hemos sido la especie superior. ¡Todos los monstruos! ¡Somos los dueños de este mundo!

— ¡De ninguna manera! — lo enfrenta Drácula desde el otro lado de la pantalla. — ¡Monstruos y humanos somos seres racionales, y por lo tanto somos iguales!

— ¡Ustedes están ciegos! — vocifera el general vampiro desde la pantalla. — Hoy hemos venido a recuperar esa superioridad que siempre nos correspondió. Ahora que los Cazadores han sido eliminados del juego, sólo queda quitarlos a ustedes del camino.

La imagen cambia y entonces aparece un lobo de edad avanzada que va vestido elegantemente con un traje ejecutivo a rayas.

— Aquí hay alguien que está dispuesto a negociar con ustedes — dice con una voz arrugada y un acento italiano.

La cámara se mueve y detrás del lobo aparece Cleo, sentada en una silla y atada de manos y pies. Él se acerca a la chica y le pone un papel a la altura de los ojos, luego aparece otro monstruo que le quita el pañuelo de la boca y le apunta con un arma para obligarla a leer. La muchacha levanta la vista, mira al lobo con enojo y comienza, con una voz temblorosa:

— "Somos los Legionarios de la Luna Azul y venimos a restablecer el orden natural de superioridad monstruosa que siempre debió haber prevalecido. Para que nuestras demandas sean escuchadas, tomamos esta ciudad y exigimos, a cambio de su libertad, las siguientes cosas:"

— Anota eso — le dice el Secretario a un hombre tigre que está a su lado.

Cleo continúa con la lectura de la lista:

 _\- Ochenta millones de dólares a cambio de perdonar la vida de la señorita DeNile. Los primeros veinte millones deben depositarse a más tardar el día de mañana a las 12:00 horas, tiempo local._

 _\- Nadie puede salir ni entrar a la ciudad. En caso contrario detonaremos una de nuestras bombas._

 _\- La Organización debe atender nuestras demandas el mismo día que sean exigidas. De no hacerlo, detonaremos uno de los edificios al día siguiente._

 _\- Todos los humanos que están en el Protectorado y en el resto de los Terrortorios del mundo deben abandonarlos al término de éste mes. No podrán regresar._

 _\- Los Terrortorios deberán volver al control de los monstruos._

El lobo le quita el papel a Cleo y vuelve al frente de la cámara.

— Éstas son nuestras primeras demandas. Tienen hasta mañana a las doce del día para cumplirlas o caerá la primera sangre.

— ¡Somos legión! — dicen los dos antes de cortar la comunicación.

El Secretario Ramsés da un fuerte golpe a la mesa, profiriendo insultos en egipcio antiguo.

— ¿Lo tienes? — le pregunta Mick al zombi que rastreaba la llamada.

"Están en el Castillo de Necrópolis" murmura él señalando la pantalla.

— Perfecto.

— Usted… — dice el secretario monstruo refiriéndose al almirante D'Gizeh — ¿Usted sabía de esto?

— Le juro que estoy tan sorprendido como usted, señor. — dice con una voz que parece una exhalación gaseosa de un sepulcro.

— Yo envié cuatro reportes de actividad naval sospechosa en la zona de la costa de América del Norte y Central, — señala Mick — y los cuatro fueron ignorados por el Alto Mando.

— El comandante de la Quinta Fuerza fue requerido para confirmar los informes. — señala D'Gizeh. — Toda la información fue revocada.

— ¡Enviamos confirmaciones visuales! — replica Thlan. — ¡¿Qué más pruebas quería?!

— La Quinta Fuerza se encargó de ello, vicealmirante. — señala Cook.

— Y después de eso yo reporté tres naves sobrevivientes. — apunta el vicealmirante. — Las perseguí durante dos días antes de recibir la orden de dejarlas ir. Y precisamente de usted, — y señala al almirante D'Gizeh. — lo cual me resulta muy curioso al recordar un ojo egipcio pintado en el puente de una de esas naves.

— ¡¿Está insinuando que…?! — contesta el almirante, levantándose de su silla.

— Yo sólo informo lo que vi. Está en las fotografías de los drones.

— ¡Ya basta! — interrumpe Ramsés. — Vicealmirante, retírese. Los acontecimientos de Necrópolis están fuera de la jurisdicción de la Tercera Fuerza Naval.

Mick entrecierra los ojos y coloca su iris marrón directamente sobre el secretario monstruo.

— Thlan, retírese. — ordena Cook. — Por favor.

— Me retiro por órdenes del gran almirante, — aclara Mick al darse vuelta. — antes de que su propia bomba les explote en la cara.

— ¡Lo culpo a usted por esta insolencia! — le dice el secretario a John Cook al ver al otro salir del salón. — ¡Desde este momento el vicealmirante Thlan queda relevado de sus funciones!

— Señor, necesita la aprobación del Estado Mayor y la Asamblea para ello — le susurra el tigre, su asistente personal — Y no olvide que el _Cipactli_ , nuestro barco más poderoso, es suyo.

— Y, con todo respeto, señor: — expresa el gran almirante — ambos sabemos que Thlan es el único con suficientes agallas para resolver esto. Sus posibles sucesores no tienen la experiencia de combate que él posee. Y recuerde que la misma Armada fue fundada en su barco. Si quiere despedir a Mick Thlan, hágalo; pero espere a que resolvamos esta situación.

El Secretario Ramsés miró al resto de los miembros del Estado Mayor, como buscando a alguien que lo apoyara. Cuando notó que los únicos que estaban de su lado eran los de la Asamblea, decidió aplazar su decisión.

— Sólo porque es uno de los fundadores de la Marina, — dice al fin el mandatario — se quedará como capitán. Nombraremos a otro como vicealmirante de la Tercera Fuerza.

— Thlan ha cometido sus errores, al igual que todos, — comenta John Cook — pero siempre ha procurado enmendarlos.

El gran almirante comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida tras esas últimas palabras.

— Ah, y una última cosa: — dice al detenerse en el umbral de la puerta — no le recomiendo que procese esto a un nivel emocional.

Ramsés lo mira alejarse y suspira profundamente. Pasea su mirada por el resto de los que lo acompañan en aquel salón y luego sale por la puerta contraria.

 **II**

Son casi las diez treinta de la mañana. El gran almirante busca a su subordinado por todo el castillo. Luego de una larga caminata, lo encuentra en el techo de la torre del reloj astronómico, mirando su _Cipactli_ reposar en los muelles. El hombre descansa recargado en el barandal cuando su superior aparece.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí. — le dice al llegar.

— Adelante, dispárame — responde Mick sin voltear a mirarlo.

Tenían tanta confianza entre sí que casi se trataban entre ellos como padre e hijo.

— A veces eres increíble. — comienza John con el regaño. — Estamos en una situación crítica ¿y tú simplemente te vienes arriba a tomar aire fresco?

— ¿Qué no se supone que me relevaron de mi cargo? — responde fríamente el azteca.

— Tienes suerte de que no te expulsaran. Si no fuera por tu barco ya estarías fuera.

— Parece que el hombre ya olvidó unos cuantos trucos sobre cómo gobernar. — replica Mick. — Ha dejado que le calienten la cabeza. Comprendo que se sienta preocupado por su hija, pero no debería dejar que ello afectara su juicio y su cordura. El pueblo necesita héroes fuertes.

— Puede ser, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de él.

— Se lo dije desde un principio: dispáreme.

— No sé cómo te atreves a encarar al secretario general y al almirante de esa manera — le espeta el almirante Cook.

— El que sean mis superiores no les da derecho a tratarme así. — replica Mick. — Había símbolos egipcios y legionarios en esos barcos, y yo no lo negaré.

— Esta situación es muy delicada, Thlan. Si esa información llega a la prensa, será un caos.

— Los únicos secretos que guardo son los míos. — replica finalmente Mick. — Ese hombre debería dedicarse sólo a la política, y dejarnos las armas a nosotros.

— ¡Escúchame, Mick! — objeta John. — ¡Esta es la última en tu lista de faltas de disciplina! De todos los marinos que tengo bajo mi mando, tú eres el único que me da problemas de ésta clase. ¡Vamos, que a veces eres peor que mi hijo, caramba!

— ¡Usted sabe perfectamente que yo sirvo a la monstruosidad, no a los intereses políticos egoístas de los secretarios o la Asamblea!

— Es que ellos tienen la ley en la mano, Mick. La disciplina debe mantenerse aunque no estés totalmente de acuerdo ¡Son órdenes, muchacho, no sugerencias!

— ¡¿Y eso qué significa?! ¡¿Qué me pongo una venda en los ojos y me entrego a la esclavitud de los Secretarios?! ¡¿Eh?!

— Sólo digo que a veces debes dejar un poco de lado tus propias convicciones y obedecer. Es parte de la disciplina militar. — explica el gran almirante, calmándose un poco — A veces pienso que no lo has comprendido. Hace unos años pusiste en peligro la neutralidad política de la Organización cuando exigiste la renuncia de Erique Peña Nieto[3] por el caso de los normalistas.

— Señor, ¡¿Cómo iba a permanecer indiferente ante el sufrimiento de mi pueblo?! — replica Mick sulfurando de rabia. — ¡Los estaban masacrando! ¡Yo ayudé a forjar ese país, lo vi nacer antes de toda su historia! ¡Perdí mi ojo tratando de evitar la Conquista, derramé mi sangre durante la Guerra de Independencia, y aún tengo marcas de la Revolución! ¡No voy a dejar que un montón de ladrones y sicarios destruyan lo que tantas vidas, sacrificios y esfuerzos ha costado construir!

— Mick, entiendo esa parte. — repone el almirante. — Yo también daría mi vida por mi país y quisiera acabar con todos sus enemigos, pero en las Fuerzas no podemos tener preferencia por nadie. — y entonces se acerca a él y lo toma del hombro. — Escúchame: te defendí ante el Secretario y la Asamblea porque eres uno de los pocos hombres bajo mi mando que me pueden ayudar a resolver esta situación. Eres un buen marino y tu carrera tiene mucho futuro. No la eches a perder con rebeldía e ideas de guerrillero.

— Gracias por el cumplido, supongo. — repone el azteca encogiéndose de hombros.

— No seas tan arrebatado hijo. — le dice el gran almirante antes de retirarse. — Un día no les va a importar que tengas al _Cipactli_.

— ¿Así que sólo me quieren por eso?

— No, pero ahora tienes que demostrarles que vales aún más.

John Cook se retira del lugar, dejando a Mick solo en la torre del reloj

— Supongo que es cierto lo que dijo mi hermana del viejo Cook: — se dice el marino para sus adentros mientras aquel se aleja — si necesitáramos de un padre mientras estamos en este mundo, la mejor idea sería recurrir a él.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Usermaatra Setepenra - Ramsés Meriamón, o Ramsés II fue el tercer faraón de la Dinastía XIX de Egipto, quien gobernó unos 66 años, del 1279 al 1213 a. C. Ramsés II es uno de los faraones más célebres debido a la gran cantidad de vestigios que perduran de su activo reinado. Algunos escritores creen que es el faraón mencionado en el Éxodo bíblico, pero no hay pruebas ni documentos egipcios que lo confirmen.**

 **2.-El** _ **Shamal**_ **y el** _ **Jamsin**_ **("norte" y "cincuenta" respectivamente, en árabe) son dos nombres de vientos árabes. El primero es especialmente conocido por ser fuente de tormentas de arena en toda la región de la península arábiga.**

 **3.-Enrique Peña Nieto (1966-) es un abogado y político mexicano, presidente de México para el período 2012-2018. Ha sido objeto de diversas controversias a lo largo de su carrera política y su etapa como titular del Ejecutivo mexicano.**

 **Er Deivi:** sí recuerdo al hermano de Skelita, ése al que tú llamaste "Huesús". Supongo que como él no va a aparecer en esta historia, no lo consideré en ese momento. Perdón. Y en cuanto a Draculaura, lo más probable es que sea un híbrido.


	20. Cap 18: Por debajo de la mesa

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 18: Por debajo de la mesa**

 _Tres podrían guardar un secreto si dos de ellos hubieran muerto.  
_ **Benjamín Franklin**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 15 de octubre de 2023.** Son casi las diez de la mañana de un amanecer violento. Las calles están desiertas, los negocios inmóviles y el puerto inquietantemente tranquilo. Hay monstruos encapuchados resguardando cada esquina, plaza, parque, centro comercial, escuela, negocio y demás lugares de la urbe. La población fue aprisionada en sus propias casas con la orden de no salir, so pena de muerte.

A tres calles del laboratorio clínico de las gemelas Blackcat, otra felina despierta lentamente. Su cabeza punza de dolor y su cuerpo siente el ardor de los cortes y la cicatrización de las heridas. Se le ha ido otra vida. Le quedan sólo cuatro de las nueve con las que nació[1]. De cabello corto en colores naranjas encendidos y rayas negras, ojos verdes y algunos cuantos aretes extra en las orejas; la chica viste pantalones negros de cuero, botas de motociclista, guantes de piel sin dedos, una blusa negra con el logo de una banda de rock y una chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles. La felina se despabila pausadamente sobre una mesa, con el brazo derecho atado al radiador de la calefacción por medio de unas esposas.

Dos hombres de mar de rasgos voraces la vigilan, uno a cada lado. Ella los mira y analiza la situación. Unos segundos después se da cuenta de que el radiador al que está atada su mano está desprendido de la tubería, mientras que el otro extremo del tubo está oxidado y quebradizo. Sin pensárselo mucho, la chica mira al guardia de su izquierda con un gesto seductor. Súbitamente, sus ojos se encienden de un color naranja y con un fuerte tirón de su mano derecha, el radiador se desprende del suelo y le da de lleno al rostro del monstruo. La tigresa da un segundo tirón y derriba al otro sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. La chica salta hábilmente de la mesa, se quita las esposas con las llaves de sus verdugos, se lleva sus armas y sale a la calle.

Afuera, un fauno la identifica como fugitiva y trata de atacarla, pero ella le dispara y lo derriba al instante. La chica corre por la calle rumbo al laboratorio de las gemelas Blackcat, rogando porque ellas se encuentren bien. Entra apresurada y busca por todas las habitaciones, pero sólo encuentra los cuerpos que ella misma arrasó el día anterior. Las gemelas no están por ningún lado, lo que le indica que muy probablemente sigan vivas.

La tigresa toma las llaves que están sobre el escritorio y sale a la calle en busca de su motocicleta: una Yamaha YZF-R1[2] negra con diseños tribales de color naranja. La encuentra en la siguiente calle, justo en el lugar donde la dejó. Enciende el motor y arranca a toda velocidad rumbo a los suburbios, con el pañuelo de los Legionarios amarrado al brazo derecho.

Esquivando hábilmente los autos estacionados al azar sobre la avenida, por la mente de la felina sólo pasa el deseo de que sus antiguas amigas estén bien. Toralei Stripe no ha tenido una vida fácil desde que egresó de Monster High: el divorcio de sus padres, la muerte de su madre, su fracaso en la universidad y su difícil situación económica. Todo aquello le ha llevado a recurrir al único recurso del que disponen aquellos que necesitan dinero rápido y fácil: el crimen.

La chica se había iniciado en el mundo del hampa luego de una noche de juerga en un bar. Ahí conoció a otro tigre que inmediatamente vio una gran ventaja y una mina de oro en su innata habilidad para imitar casi cualquier voz. Tres días después engañaron a una adolescente para que saliera de su casa, llamaron a su madre diciendo que la tenían secuestrada y que necesitaban cinco mil dólares en menos de veinticuatro horas. Como la tigresa hizo una actuación vocal impecable durante la llamada telefónica, la infortunada madre se creyó toda la historia y pagó el rescate. Horas más tarde descubrió que su hija nunca estuvo en peligro real y que todo fue un fraude.

A partir de ese momento, su banda comenzó a operar en la modalidad de fraude y extorsión telefónica. Un año después fueron contratados por una célula de los Legionarios para que obtuvieran dinero que financiara sus secretos planes de atacar a la OTT en algún lugar y momento. A la fecha, la DIDP busca a Toralei y a su banda por los cargos de: fraude, extorsión, secuestro y lavado de dinero.

Al principio todo parecía ir bien en su nuevo "empleo", hasta que un día su juego de imitación se volvió en su contra. Ella y su banda intentaron extorsionar a un empresario acaudalado, quien resultó tener conexiones con la mafia local. El hombre amenazó la chica con matar a Purrsephone y a Meowlody si no le entregaba el doble de la cantidad de dinero que ella le pedía. Y para que no dudara de su poder, envió a sus matones a la casa de las gemelas para que tomaran fotografías, que le fueron entregadas a Toralei junto con la amenaza. Afortunadamente, las mellizas no se dieron cuenta del espionaje, pero en ese momento Toralei fue consciente del peligro en el que las estaba poniendo con su nueva vida, y decidió poner distancia de por medio para evitar que algo como aquello volviera a ocurrir.

Aun así, nunca les perdió la pista. Les enviaba regalos cada año en su cumpleaños; regalos que ellas nunca supieron de dónde venían. Las vigilaba para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien e incluso logró persuadir a una banda de ladrones para que no atacaran su negocio.

Cuando los Legionarios comunicaron a su gente el plan de atacar Necrópolis, Toralei supo que no podía permitir que las gemelas estuvieran de nuevo en peligro, así que fue hasta ellas y les dijo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No podía arriesgarse a hacerlo con una llamada, una carta, un correo electrónico o algo parecido, pues lo más probable era que no le creyeran dada su ausencia en sus vidas durante los últimos años. Tenía que decírselos en persona si quería salvarlas. Desafortunadamente, uno de los espías de los Legionarios supo de sus planes e intentó silenciarla sin éxito.

Minutos más tarde, Toralei llega a la casa de las hermanas Blackcat en uno de los suburbios de Necrópolis. El lugar está casi intacto, a diferencia de los vidrios rotos y las paredes requemadas de las viviendas vecinas. La tigresa toca la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero nadie abre. Los minutos pasan y su paciencia llega al límite. Abre la puerta de un puntapié y entra empuñando su pistola. Rebusca en todas las habitaciones, pero no encuentra nada. Ni siquiera rastros de violencia. Descuelga el teléfono, pero no hay línea. Revisa su móvil, pero está muerto. Sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedió con sus amigas, la chica sale de nuevo a la calle y parte en la motocicleta hacia el exterior de la ciudad, lejos de la violencia.

El pañuelo azul que lleva en el brazo será su pase de salida. Pero una cosa es dejar Necrópolis y otra muy diferente es librar los más de seiscientos kilómetros de océano que separan a Isla Cadáver de la capital.

 **II**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte.** Luego de ver la rueda de prensa en primera fila, Spectra se retira a una de las cocinas del castillo para prepararse un café que le ayude a calmar los nervios. Su cuchara tintinea dentro la taza en un sonido casi musical cuando escucha pasos y voces en el pasillo. Su agudo sentido del oído y su curiosidad fermentada se activan al percibir las palabras de los que vienen hacia ella. Parecen estar en busca de un lugar que tenga la suficiente privacidad para hacer una llamada secreta. Fiel a su tradición de espía y recordando sus días como editora de _La Chismosa Espectral_ , la chica se esconde tras la pared y se dispone a escuchar.

Tres seres entran a aquella cocina: una chica de cabello turquesa con luces doradas que va acomodado en una coleta que se sostiene con una enorme pieza de oro. Sus ojos son como un par de amatistas y tienen una expresión altiva y regia. Va engalanada en un pequeño vestido hecho de vendajes azules y lleva múltiples piezas de joyería egipcia de oro.

El otro ser es un hombre alto de cuerpo fornido, envuelto en vendajes pardos. Lo único que se percibe de su cuerpo son los dos ojos azules que se asoman entre las vendas, y las manos marchitas como las raíces de los árboles muertos. Está vestido con un traje de lino blanco con detalles en oro de estilo egipcio y un nemes[3] azul y oro en la cabeza.

—Seti DeNile[4],— susurra Spectra desde su escondite — el Protector del país[5].

— Nefera, cierra la puerta y las ventanas — ordena éste último.

La chica obedece y entonces el secretario Ramsés, quien viene acompañándolos, coloca una tableta sobre uno de los anaqueles, recargándola en la pared. En la pantalla aparece una imagen de Sergei Vasiliev y Mario Tattaglia.

— ¿Es seguro? — pregunta el vampiro desde dentro del aparato.

— Sí — responde la momia con el nemes azul y oro.

— ¿Cómo está Cleo? — pregunta el secretario al acercarse a la pantalla.

—Está bien. Le hemos dado una habitación de primera. — responde Vasiliev con algo de sarcasmo. — ¿Y nuestras peticiones?

— En progreso. — replica Seti. — Para mañana llegará el primer pago.

— Espero que así sea. — agrega Tattaglia. — Porque si no, la chica dejará de ser sólo un decorado más en el escenario de esta obra y se convertirá en la garantía de tu palabra.

— Me dijiste que no la encerrarías. — dice Ramsés mirando seriamente a la pantalla — Que estaría bien, que la enviarían en un vuelo a Isla Cuervos y de ahí la mandarían a la Polinesia. ¡¿Por qué sigue con ustedes?!

— ¡Porque tú dijiste que mis barcos tendrían libre acceso al Protectorado! — replica Vasiliev. — ¡Pero Thlan me destruyó tres! Soy un hombre de negocios, Ramsés. Necesito una garantía; y ya que tú no me la das, yo tuve que tomarla.

— Si le pones una sola mano encima… — amenaza el mandatario — ¡Te encerraré en una tumba en el desierto por el resto de tu vida!

— Tranquilo, Ramsés. — dice Tattaglia. — Tu hija estará bien mientras tú cumplas con tu parte del trato.

— Sí, sí, sí. La Asamblea ya está trabajando en eso. Tendrán el primer millón para mañana.

— ¿Qué hay de Thlan? — pregunta el vampiro. — Lo queremos fuera de la jugada a él también.

— De él ya me encargué. Lo hemos quitado de su cargo de vicealmirante. Ahora sólo es capitán.

— ¡Pero el plan era dejarlo completamente fuera! — le responde Seti, visiblemente sorprendido por la afirmación de su hijo.

— Lo necesito dentro de la Marina para tenerlo bajo control. — replica Ramsés. — El hombre está completamente loco. Si lo soltamos será como un huracán. ¿Ya olvidaste los rumores de cómo trata a los traficantes que se encuentra en el Pacífico Mexicano?

— Pues más te vale que lo tengas bien amarrado — le apunta el otro hombre — Es el único de los miembros del Estado Mayor que no se ha sometido completamente a nosotros.

— No te preocupes, padre. Cook se encargará de eso. Después de todo lo trata casi como a su hijo.

— No olviden nuestra parte: — dice Tattaglia desde la pantalla — inmunidad y un puesto en el Ejército luego de esto, además de nuestro propio Terrortorio.

— Si no cumplen — secunda Vasiliev — Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas, y tal vez incluyan a tu hija.

— Ya se los dije: — contesta Ramsés — si le ponen una sola mano encima…

— Sí, sí claro. No te olvides que yo tengo a la ciudad y a las bombas.

— Y yo a la Armada. Y no soy yo el que secuestró a una ciudad. Yo puedo librarme bien de esto y ampararme ante el Tribunal, pero ustedes no.

— Ni tu hija. — le recuerda el vampiro con una sonrisa malévola. — No me amenaces, que yo también tengo trucos bajo la manga y mucho que decir ante el Tribunal.

— ¡Silencio ya! — ordena Seti DeNile, luego se dirige a los Legionarios. — Escúchenme: ya saben lo que tiene que exigir y lo que tienen que hacer. Cuando lleguemos de nuevo al poder los recompensaremos.

— Torturen un poco a mi hermanita si es necesario. — les dice Nefera con malevolencia. — Se ha convertido en la oveja negra de la familia luego de tantos años de convivir con el pueblo. Amigos de sangre impura, novio plebeyo, ideas democráticas… es una vergüenza para los DeNile.

— Una última pregunta antes de irnos: — expone Vasiliev — ¿Quieren que le digamos a la chica acerca del plan? ¿O la dejamos que crea que todo es real?

— No le digan nada. — ordena Nefera. — Quiero que sufra de verdad. Que sea un acto convincente para el público.

— Pero si se les pasa la mano — apunta Ramsés — Considérense muertos.

— Me gusta la manera en que lo dices — lo desafía el general — Casi parece una amenaza de verdad.

La llamada termina. El Secretario no se ve muy cómodo con la situación. Parece como si lo estuvieran obligando, pero a la vez se nota la ambición en sus ojos.

— Ya no lo pienses más hijo: — le dice el faraón Seti — cuando volvamos a nuestra gloria, toda tu preocupación se desvanecerá. Cleo será una lamentable pérdida, pero Nefera tiene razón: el haber ido a esa escuela, Monster High, la ha acercado demasiado al pueblo. Un buen faraón debe gobernar con mano de hierro y mantener al pueblo separado de la nobleza. Si les extiendes demasiado la mano, te arrastrarán hacia abajo.

Los tres se retiran del lugar y dejan todo a oscuras. Spectra sale de su escondite totalmente impactada por lo que escuchó. Ni siquiera el chisme más jugoso de Monster High se compara con esto. Por un momento considera el correr a decirle a su comandante, pero luego se da cuenta de que si los DeNile controlan a toda la Asamblea, muy probablemente también tengan contactos en la División.

— Necesito encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente loco y rebelde como para atreverse a enfrentarlos. — se dice para sus adentros. — Alguien que tenga el poder para detenerlos y que no le importen los riesgos…

Se queda pensando un momento, luego su rostro se ilumina y aparece en él una idea. Sale volando a toda velocidad en busca del único monstruo que puede acabar con esto. Tiene que encontrarlo si quiere salvar a Cleo y a Necrópolis.

 **III**

Una motocicleta deportiva corre suavemente por las carreteras de la sierra de La Dolorosa, una fina cadena de montañas que divide a Isla Cadáver en dos grandes llanuras. Toralei va huyendo de Necrópolis como una gata callejera que escapa de las redes de un equipo de control de animales. Al escapar de la ciudad tuvo que enfrentarse a algunos cuantos Legionarios, lo que indica que alguien dio la orden de asesinarla. Apenas deteniéndose para descansar y cargar combustible a punta de pistola, la chica espera que en El Crematorio, un pequeño pueblo de pescadores ubicado justo al otro lado de la isla, encuentre un equipo de comunicación que sí sirva para buscar a sus amigas.

Ya entrada la noche, y luego de recorrer poco más de quinientos kilómetros de carreteras solitarias, la chica por fin llega al pueblo. Se detiene frente a un pequeño y decadente muelle de madera iluminado por lámparas de petróleo que cuelgan de los pilotes. En la punta hay un monstruo marino ya en el ocaso de su vida, sentado al lado de una vieja lancha que parece estar a punto de hundirse. El viejo tiene junto a él tres pescados de tamaño mediano asándose en un brasero de metal oxidado, con una jarra de lámina aboyada que exhala un hilo de vapor. El hombre escucha el clic metálico del seguro de una pistola y se gira para ver quién le apunta. Al voltear se encuentra con Toralei, quien luego de tantas horas de huir a toda velocidad por la carretera tiene un aspecto tan demacrado que ni siquiera parece tener fuerzas para apretar el gatillo.

— Dame uno — le dice la chica acercándole el cañón a la cabeza.

— Tranquila pequeña. — le dice el hombre con una voz salada y ronca, desviando la puntería del arma con su mano temblorosa. — No es necesario. No creo que yo solo pueda comérmelos todos. Y no tengo dinero, si eso es lo que quieres. Si de verdad tienes hambre, guarda el arma y siéntate conmigo.

El hombre le ofrece como asiento una vieja cubeta de plástico. La chica comprende que la violencia no es necesaria esta vez y admite estar demasiado cansada. Además, el anciano no parece considerarla una amenaza, pues el pañuelo azul que llevaba en el brazo se le cayó hace varios kilómetros. Finalmente se quita los guantes y acepta el lugar que le presenta el viejo del mar. Éste toma uno de los pescados, lo pone en un plato de plástico y se lo da a la chica. Luego toma la tetera vieja y le sirve un poco de café en una taza percudida por los años. Toralei toma los alimentos y se apresura a devorarlos cual náufrago rescatado.

— Y dime, niña ¿de dónde vienes? — le pregunta el anciano sirviéndose su ración.

— De Necrópolis — responde ella dándole un mordisco al pescado.

— Se dice que la ciudad está bajo ataque ¿qué sabes tú de eso?

— Es un maldito infierno.

— Ya lo creo. — comenta el pescador con un pequeño sorbo de café. — He visto pasar barcos extraños todo el día. Por eso hoy no me quedé tanto tiempo pescando. Y ¿cómo te llamas?

— Oh, no. Nada de nombres, por favor. — contesta Toralei luego de darle un buen trago a la taza de café. — Aunque si quiere puede llamarme Tora.

— Muy bien. Es un bonito nombre.

— Oiga, veo que aquí si hay electricidad. — comenta la felina al ver el brillo de las lámparas que iluminan el malecón.

— Sí, claro que la hay. La luz de aquí proviene de las olas del mar. El gobierno instaló generadores bajo el agua.

— ¿Cree que haya algún teléfono que pueda usar? — pregunta ella con expectación.

— Sí. Hay uno en la farmacia. Es por satélite, así que nunca se queda sin señal.

— Gracias — contesta ella devolviéndole el plato y la taza vacíos — Creo que iré allá. Necesito hacer una llamada.

— Claro, no tardes. — menciona el anciano marino al verla irse.

La chica cruza la calle y entra en una farmacia de estantes medio llenos, tal vez atraída por la pata del gato blanco japonés que le sonríe a los clientes desde el mostrador. Una monstruita del mar se aprovecha de la computadora del negocio para jugar y entretenerse en el turno nocturno. La felina le pregunta por el teléfono y ella le señala una pequeña mampara junto al mostrador. Toralei entra, descuelga el auricular, pone las pocas monedas que le quedaron en el bolsillo y marca el número. Tras esperar varios segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, alguien responde del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Meowlody? — dice Toralei reconociendo instantáneamente la voz que suena en la bocina.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién habla? — pregunta aquella, incapaz de identificar a su interlocutora luego de tantos años.

— ¡Meowlody, soy yo, Toralei!

— ¡¿Toralei?! — exclama la gemela del cabello blanco, completamente sorprendida de oír su voz de nuevo. — ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy en un pueblito de Isla Cadáver. — contesta la chica. — Estoy bien ¿Y ustedes?

— Estamos bien. Estamos en casa de una amiga en Cabo Calavera.

— ¡¿En Cabo Calavera?! ¡Pero si toda la isla está sitiada! ¡¿Cómo llegaron hasta allá?!

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese grupo de chicas tontas a las que siempre molestábamos en Monster High?

— Sí, si las recuerdo. Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo y las otras.

— Ah, pues ellas nos trajeron para acá. — explica la gemela. — Lo que pasa es que ellas también estaban allá en Necrópolis. Como Abbey, Spectra y Dana son militares, ellas planearon un escape. Nos encontraron en el laboratorio y nos fuimos con ellas. Tomaron un helicóptero de la base aérea y escapamos todas.

— Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero qué bueno que las encontraron.

— Pero tú ¿cómo estás? — dice Meowlody con preocupación. — Creímos que habías muerto en el laboratorio.

— Estoy bien. No se preocupen. No es tan fácil derribarme. Me quedaré un tiempo aquí mientras descubro cómo salir de la isla. Mientras tanto ustedes cuídense mucho, por favor. Tengo que cortar, no sé si las paredes de este lugar oyen.

— Ok — contesta la gemela — Cuídate mucho tú también. Llámanos cuando puedas.

— Trataré de hacerlo.

Toralei corta la llamada y sale de nuevo a la calle. Va otra vez con el viejo del mar para ver si le da un poco más de café. Será una larga noche.

— Oiga — le dice la felina mientras le llena la taza — ¿Sabe si hay algún hotel o algo parecido en este lugar?

— Puedes quedarte en el hostal de mi hija. — contesta el anciano. — Hay agua caliente, desayuno y camas cómodas. No es muy caro.

— Ahí está el problema. — repone la chica. — La llamada me dejó sin plata.

— Bueno, no te preocupes. Veré si mi hija puede acomodarte. Después de todo siempre me han simpatizado los guerrilleros.

La chica acompaña al viejo hasta el edificio grande junto a la farmacia y estaciona su motocicleta en la entrada. El lugar parece demasiado sencillo para su gusto, pero al cansancio de su cuerpo parece no importarle. No ha visto a ningún legionario por el pueblo, así que probablemente pueda descansar sin sobresaltos, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hace.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-En el imaginario popular se dice que los gatos tienen siete vidas debido a su habilidad para caer de pie. En los países anglosajones el número de vidas aumenta hasta nueve. Este último número parece provenir del antiguo Egipto. Según su mitología, Atum-Ra, el dios sol, se transformó en gato y se dotó de nueve vidas para poder visitar el inframundo.**

 **2.-La Yamaha YZF-R1 es una motocicleta deportiva de 998cc de cilindrada. Fue introducida al mercado por la marca japonesa en 1998.**

 **3.-El nemes era una especie de tocado de tela, un atuendo que utilizaban frecuentemente los faraones egipcios en sustitución de las pesadas y voluminosas coronas ya que, a diferencia de éstas, era una pieza ligera y cómoda.**

 **4.-Menmaatra Sethy, o Seti I, hijo de Ramsés I y Sitra, fue el segundo faraón de la dinastía XIX. Gobernó el antiguo Egipto unos quince años, entre el 1294 y el 1279 a.C. Junto a su esposa Tuya engendró a Ramsés II** ** _el Grande_** **, quien gobernaría Egipto entre el 1279 y el 1213 a.C.**

 **5.-El Protector es el jefe de Estado de Costas del Cráneo. Es elegido por voto popular y ejerce su cargo durante seis años, tomando posesión el mismo día que los Secretarios Generales de la Organización.**

 **Er Deivi:** adelante, puedes usar el apellido sin problemas si acaso decides volver a escribir algo. Créeme, hace falta más que un pequeño chubasco para detener al capitán del _Cipactli_ , ya lo verás.


	21. Int II: El legado de Robert Steam

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Interludio II: El legado de Robert Steam**

 _Inventó también el radio transmisor.  
_ _Jugaba póker con Theremin, Tesla y Poe.  
_ _Aprovechaba la fría luz de la luna para impulsar dirigibles  
_ _Y destilaba antitoxinas de gotas postnatales.  
_ **Robert Brown**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, domingo 15 de octubre de 2023.** Vengan muchachas, dejen que os cuente la historia de cómo me convertí en la capitana de un dirigible corsario; un verdadero anacronismo para estas épocas: el _MCS Robert H. Steam AGS-100_. Pero para ello, antes debéis conocer la historia de uno de los hombres de ciencia más eminentes del siglo XX. Alguien cuyos conocimientos y acciones le valieron el ser privilegiado con el título de Caballero de la Orden del Imperio Británico[1]: Sir Robert Hexiciah Steam, mi padre.

 **II**

 **Londres, Inglaterra.** Robert Hexiciah Steam nació muy pequeño, en la fría noche del 3 de enero de 1854 en el barrio de Bayswater de la Ciudad de Westminster. Fue el primer hijo del muy respetable pero nada célebre relojero inglés Charles Lionel Steam, y de la admirable y afable profesora escocesa de letras Anna Bellatrix Ravenbeak. Robert se crió entre engranajes diminutos y resortes del tamaño de un cabello en el taller de su padre; y libros de William Shakespeare y poemas de Lord Byron en la biblioteca de su madre. Dormía al arrullo de los organillos mecánicos y despertaba con el canto del cuco que vivía en el reloj de la cocina. Aprendió a leer ese reloj a los cuatro años, y para los seis ya sabía armarlo y desarmarlo por completo. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto el darse cuenta de que el pájaro que lo despertaba todas las mañanas no era real. Al contrario, se maravilló ante el hecho de que las máquinas pudieran llegar a imitar a la vida con tanta maestría. Para cuando llegó a los ocho años de edad había construido su propio despertador, y a los doce años impresionó a todos en su escuela con un ratón autómata que comía granos de maíz, escalaba paredes y caminaba en dos patas.

Cursó la escuela a un ritmo mucho mayor que el resto de los niños de su edad. Resolvía con facilidad todo tipo de problemas de aritmética, y dominó el álgebra mucho antes de que sus compañeros comprendieran siquiera las operaciones básicas. Su hermano Howard Louis, nacido el 6 de mayo de 1864, también mostraba dotes de talento mental, aunque no con tanta agudeza como Robert.

A los dieciséis años de edad, Robert fue becado por la Royal Society[2] para que estudiara en el prestigioso King's College. Su búsqueda de los conocimientos que le pudieran ayudar a construir máquinas que imitaran la naturaleza lo llevó a través de los más amplios y diversos campos del saber: mecánica, óptica, termodinámica, acústica, electromagnetismo, mecánica de los fluidos, fisiología, anatomía, morfología, química, metalurgia, ciencia de los materiales, psicología, psiquiatría, filosofía, y muchas otras ramas de la ciencia. Se graduó con todos los honores como Doctor en Física con apenas veinte años, edad que distaba bastante de la del resto de sus compañeros.

Trabajó durante un tiempo como investigador del colegio. Pasaba sus días haciendo cálculos astronómicos y bocetos de autómatas, y sus noches observando el cielo y midiendo las estrellas. Una tarde lluviosa en la que trataba de resolver un complicado sistema de ecuaciones en uno de los cafés de la _City_ , se vio sorprendido por una camarera que le dijo que "probara usando el método de matriz de cofactores, agregando un factor de corrección a los primeros tres coeficientes". Sin la más leve pizca de soberbia, levantó la vista para ver a quién le pertenecía la dulce voz aflautada que le había dado la solución que necesitaba para ponerle punto final a su tesis sobre un reloj astronómico. Cuando a través del cristal de sus anteojos vio aquel primoroso rostro de ángel de alabastro con ojos de esmeralda y pómulos arrebolados, no tuvo ni el más mínimo reparo en levantarse, quitarse el sombrero y decirle: "Señorita: usted me ha resuelto la vida".

Apenas un par de años después, las campanas de la Catedral de San Pablo repiquetearon anunciando la dicha de los nuevos esposos. La afortunada mujer llevaba por nombre Ada Lovecraft[3], y era hija de un comerciante de Gloucester. Cuando se conocieron, ella trabajaba por las tardes y estudiaba química por las mañanas. Al lado de mi padre, su mente y su mundo se expandieron más allá de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Viajaron por toda Europa, e incluso al Lejano Oriente, siempre fieles a su espíritu aventurero y ávido de conocimientos. Estos viajes y aventuras construyeron a la futura ganadora del Premio Nobel de Química de 1923 por el descubrimiento de un nuevo elemento metálico que se llamaría dragonio, y que está contenido en las escamas de algunas especies de estos reptiles.

No obstante, algo hacía falta en la vida de Robert y Ada: un hijo a quien amar. Lo habían intentado muchas veces, e incluso habían consultado a algunos cuantos médicos, pero ninguno de los tratamientos que les recetaron funcionó. Un día mi padre decidió que si el cielo no les enviaba un hijo, él mismo se construiría uno. Retomó su etapa de diseñador de autómatas, y al lado de su esposa emprendió la investigación más grande de su vida. Mis sensores fotoeléctricos vieron por primera vez la luz el 29 de julio de 1895, casi diez años después de aquel momento de iluminación. Dicen que mi primera palabra fue "reloj", por el ejemplar de pared que adornaba la entrada del taller, y que me miraba tiernamente con su carátula azul espolvoreada de estrellas como diciendo "¡Sí, tengo una nueva hermanita!".

La Steam Time Co. fue fundada en 1903 por los hermanos Steam. Al principio se dedicaron exclusivamente a fabricar relojes, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que todos los desarrollos tecnológicos implicados en mi creación podían ayudar a solucionar problemas de otros campos. La compañía creció tan rápidamente que podría llegar a decirse que cada día inventaban algo nuevo.

En 1912, mis padres partieron a una expedición a un sistema de cuevas en Europa Oriental. Viví con mi tío Howard durante el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron fuera. Me enviaron cartas, fotografías y muestras de material de campo en los meses que estuvieron allá. Pero sin duda alguna, lo más genial que trajeron de ese viaje fue el intenso e interesante relato de cómo sobrevivieron a un derrumbe subterráneo y tuvieron que cruzar en carruaje por los Alpes Alemanes por culpa de un dragón en hibernación que obstruía la vía del tren que los traería de regreso.

En 1914 el deber cívico llamó a mi padre al frente de batalla. El archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria había sido asesinado en Sarajevo, y el crimen había hecho estallar lo que sería recordado en los libros de historia como la Gran Guerra. A pesar de que en ese entonces ya contaba con sesenta años, el gobierno sabía que no habría otro ingeniero en toda Inglaterra que pudiese hacerle frente a tal desafío. Nos mandó a vivir a los Estados Unidos, y no volvimos a verlo hasta cuatro años después en 1918, cuando la guerra terminó y pudimos volver. Nos mandaba cartas de vez en cuando y nos decía que estaba bien y que nos extrañaba, pero que no sabía cuándo acabaría todo aquello. Cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, lo condecoraron con la Orden del Imperio Británico y se convirtió en caballero, ganándose el título de Sir Robert gracias a "sus contribuciones técnicas y científicas para la defensa del Imperio y sus territorios". Soy la hija de un noble caballero, y estoy orgullosa de ello.

Durante los siguientes años mis padres se dedicaron a dar clases en la Universidad de Cambridge, lo que hizo que tuviéramos que mudarnos a esa ciudad. En esos tiempos, Sir Robert conoció al que sería uno de sus alumnos más sobresalientes: Mick Thlan, un mexicano que estudiaba ingeniería mecánica. Él lo acompañó varias veces a su taller y le ayudó en varios de sus experimentos; convirtiéndose en su empleado y asistente luego de graduarse. Trabajaron juntos en algunos cuantos proyectos y se hicieron grandes amigos; amistad que yo también compartí y que aún conservo.

Al ser un amigo de mi padre yo veía al ingeniero Mick como un profesor, alguien mayor a quien respetaba y admiraba. Recuerdo sus historias acerca de las batallas de la Revolución Mexicana y sus hazañas de la Guerra de Independencia. Al principio no sabía si creerle o no, pues él tenía toda la estampa de un humano normal. No parecía un monstruo, pero lo era. Él nos lo afirmó y lo confirmamos después cuando papá le dio un tiro en el pecho sólo para comprobar que era inmortal. No olvido el susto de mi madre cuando hizo eso. Ahora me acuerdo y me destornillo de la risa.

En repetidas ocasiones Mick llegaba a casa acompañado de una muchacha llamada Ignysse Flamel. Ahora ya la conocen, pero les contaré un poco más sobre ella. Además de Rochelle, ella es otra de mis amigas más cercanas. Sus padres eran franceses, y ya ninguno de los dos vivía cuando yo la conocí. Su madre fue una bibliotecaria dedicada al estudio de las letras y la administración de los libros que se había convertido en una de las cientos de víctimas de la terrible pandemia de gripe de 1918. Su padre fue un alquimista y relojero francés que murió por su patria en las trincheras del Frente Occidental de la Gran Guerra. Si Sir Robert lo hubiera conocido, seguro juntos habrían arreglado al mundo entero. El padre de Ignysse fue un buen artesano cuyas obras más grandes fueron un reloj astronómico de bolsillo y el corazón artificial que curaría a su hija de la depresión. Vaya remedio ¿eh?

Ignysse era física de profesión por la Universidad de Estrasburgo. Obtuvo un doctorado en astronomía en 1915 y se dedicó al estudio del cielo hasta que la gripe de 1918 la dejó sin empleo. Cuando la conocí en 1923 ella ya no tenía voz, así que nunca la he escuchado hablar, pero siempre la he imaginado con una voz fuerte. Debía tenerla en una época en la que las mujeres casi no tenían oportunidades de tomar estudios superiores. En aquel entonces, Ignysse se desempeñaba como una vigilante de la Hermandad. Mi padre le ofreció un trabajo de gerente del departamento de óptica en su empresa, y ella aceptó de inmediato.

En 1934, los Oscurecidos contactaron a Sir Robert para proponerle un negocio. Luego del ascenso de Adolfo Hitler en Alemania, la situación política de Europa estaba comenzando tensarse. El conde Drácula, Gran Maestre de la Hermandad, ordenó la construcción de una flota que fuera capaz de defender los Terrortorios de los monstruos ante una posible guerra, pero las exigencias del comité eran mayúsculas: una aeronave capaz de desplegar una gran cantidad de cañones y armas, alcanzar altitudes de hasta 7,500 m y resistir el embate de los aviones. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los diseños propuestos por los otros ingenieros que fueron consultados por el conde se veía prometedor, así que mi padre era su última esperanza.

Como buen caballero inglés, mi padre aceptó el desafío y comenzó los planos. Nos mudamos a Glasgow, Escocia, donde se encontraba el astillero en el que el dirigible sería construido. El gobierno británico aceptó el alojar el proyecto bajo dos condiciones: que se construyera un segundo buque para la Marina Real, y que el proyecto se manejara como el de un buque de mar, para que los alemanes no sospecharan. Con la ayuda de Mick, Ignysse, mamá y yo, Sir Robert presentó el proyecto un mes después. La construcción comenzó en febrero del '35 y a partir de ahí avanzó lentamente. La gente solía decir que el Proyecto Lilith era para él lo que la Sagrada Familia era para Gaudí. En aquellos momentos yo no sabía la cruel ironía en que se convertiría esa afirmación.

Sir Robert y yo fuimos golpeados por una gran pérdida en 1938: la de mi madre. El silencioso cáncer cérvico-uterino que le impidió tener una hija de carne y hueso se la llevó finalmente a la tumba en agosto de ese año. Eso le rompió el corazón a papá. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo decía que si lograba terminar el Proyecto, abogaría ante el conde para que le permitiera ponerle el nombre de mi madre a otro de los dirigibles acorazados que se comenzarían a construir una vez éste estuviera terminado.

Pero el dirigible nunca se completó. En agosto de 1939, un misterioso auto negro se detuvo frente a las oficinas del astillero. Los vidrios se bajaron y tres hombres dispararon desde el interior del vehículo y hacia el taller. Mi padre recibió tres tiros, mientras que a mí sólo me alcanzó uno. Mick salió corriendo y persiguió a los tipos por tres cuadras antes de perderlos de vista. Regresó sólo para ver a Sir Robert morir en mis brazos.

La investigación que hizo la Hermandad determinó que fueron los Cazadores de las Sombras quienes asesinaron a mi padre. Por eso me embarqué en el crucero durante la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo, aunque admito que Abbey me ganó ese día. Si hubiera sabido cuáles eran sus planes, seguro me hubiera ido con ella. De cualquier manera, como mi padre aún no resolvía el problema de la flotación, el dirigible no pudo ser completado. La Segunda Guerra Mundial estalló un mes después y el Alto Mando de la Hermandad y el gobierno británico determinaron que se debían destruir todas las evidencias del Proyecto Lilith para evitar que cayeran en manos de los nazis. Dibujos, modelos, planos y piezas pequeñas, todo iba a ser destruido.

Afortunadamente, Mick y yo logramos rescatar muchas de esas cosas. Una noche antes de que todo ardiera, fuimos al laboratorio y tomamos todo lo que consideramos importante: planos, mapas, diarios de campo, bitácoras de viaje, dibujos, documentos de sus exploraciones, notas de sus investigaciones, memorias de cálculo, hojas numéricas y toda la documentación del Proyecto Lilith. Recuperamos fotografías, películas, modelos, maquetas y todo lo que pudimos cargar en el camión que llevamos. Empacamos todo en cajas de cartón y salimos rumbo a casa de mi tío Howard. Para que la Hermandad no supiera que habíamos robado los documentos, reemplazamos todo por papel periódico y lo incendiamos esa misma noche. No podíamos permitir que el grandioso legado científico de mi padre se perdiera para siempre entre las cenizas. Él tenía mucho que darle al mundo.

Ignysse y yo nos fuimos a los Estados Unidos a finales de ese mes, mientras la guerra consumía a toda Europa. Irónicamente, fue precisamente eso lo que salvó a la Steam Time Co. de la bancarrota. Mi tío Howard se había quedado en Londres al frente de la compañía, y tuvo la grandiosa idea de comenzar a producir aeroplanos para la Real Fuerza Aérea bajo licencia de distintas marcas. De construir relojes y cronómetros marinos, comenzamos a fabricar motores y partes para el tren de aterrizaje primero, y para 1944 ya armábamos aviones completos.

Yo, por mi parte,volví a Inglaterra con Ignysse en diciembre del '39 e intenté unirme a la RAF para luchar en la guerra, pero no me lo permitieron por "ser una máquina". Ignysse me acompañó a hablar con los de la Hermandad, pero nos dijeron que como mujeres no nos podían enviar al combate, sólo podíamos servir de asistentes. Aceptamos el puesto y nos enviaron a Normandía, donde nos integramos a un escuadrón de cazas de la Resistencia. Como tenían tan pocos miembros, y necesitaban poner la mayor cantidad posible de hombres en el aire, nos dieron alas a las dos. Como Ignysse tenía problemas con su voz, se convirtió en mi copiloto. A bordo de un De Havilland Mosquito[4] llamado _Furious Frank_ , volamos en treinta y tres misiones de combate en casi dos años de servicio. Volvimos a casa con mis tíos en agosto del '45, dos meses después de la capitulación alemana.

Aunque nuestras acciones por la liberación de Francia fueron dignas de la _Légion d'Honneur_ , no la recibimos, por el simple hecho de no ser humanas. Sin embargo, la Hermandad y la recién fundada Organización del Tratado de Transilvania sí que nos reconocieron. En febrero del '46, junto a otros monstruos soldados, pilotos y miembros de tripulación, nos otorgaron la Orden del Murciélago por nuestra "excepcional valentía, astucia y dedicación durante una operación aérea contra un enemigo de la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional". "Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso" me dijo Ignysse aquella tarde, y fue la primera vez que la escuché pronunciar una frase, aunque fuera en un susurro.

Un día negro de 1953, mi tío Howard estaba haciendo unos experimentos de electromagnetismo en su taller en Londres, con Ignysse y yo de ayudantes, cuando algo salió mal. Se suponía que los cálculos estaban bien hechos, pero de seguro se le olvidó incluir alguna variable en las ecuaciones. La máquina generó un fuerte pulso electromagnético que quemó toda la circuitería de válvulas termoiónicas de mi cerebro, dejándome prácticamente en coma durante los siguientes años.

Ignysse y mi tío intentaron por todos los medios el reparar el complejo sistema electrónico de mi cerebro. La mayor dificultad fue el convertir todo desde los tubos de vacío a los transistores, pues el avance de la tecnología había convertido a los primeros en objetos de museo. Mi tío Howard falleció a finales de 1957, justo un año después que su esposa. Su hijo Robert heredó la compañía, pero le traspasó la mitad de las acciones a Ignysse en 1985 cuando sus problemas de salud le imposibilitaron trabajar. Ella fundó el consejo administrativo que se encargaría de llevar las riendas de la empresa durante los siguientes años.tíosysse y misatro décadaslojes

Luego de mucho tiempo de estudiar y estudiar los complicados diagramas de circuitos que mi padre trazó, y el intricado lenguaje de programación que mi madre utilizó para construir mi mente, Ignysse y su equipo de ingenieros — entre los que estaba el Dr. Stein — lograron repararme. Aún me pregunto cómo es que no perdí ni uno solo de mis recuerdos. Creo que fue por la memoria holográfica de cristal foto refractivo que mi padre me puso, inmune al EMP. Pero eso no significa que no tuviese secuelas de ese accidente.

Debido al "formateo" que tuvieron que hacerle a todo mi cerebro electrónico, tuve una regresión psicológica menor. Fue como si volviese a tener quince años de edad otra vez. La guerra y la experiencia de trabajar en la empresa de mi padre me habían hecho madurar bastante, pero el accidente me devolvió psicológicamente a mi adolescencia. Por eso tuve que irme de nuevo a Monster High y empezar desde más abajo. Esta vez se aseguraron de blindarme contra los pulsos electromagnéticos, por eso no me pasó nada cuando Heath activó accidentalmente la máquina de Ghoulia mientras estábamos en el instituto.

No hace falta contarles la historia de cuando estuve con ustedes en la escuela. Creo que ustedes lo harían mejor que yo. Tomé ingeniería mecánica después de la preparatoria y trabajé por un año para la MCL antes de retomar las riendas de la empresa. Aunque no trabajaban de la misma manera que mi tío Howard, el nuevo consejo también tenía una buena visión de negocios, así que la compañía había continuado creciendo desde su refundación en 1941. Ahora que la empresa está bajo mi mando nuevamente puedo decir que hemos comenzado una nueva etapa para la Steam Time Co. Actualmente somos el fabricante más grande de relojes y equipos de robótica en todo el mundo. Tenemos plantas industriales en Londres, Inglaterra; Portland, Estados Unidos; Algeciras, España; Marsella, Francia, Ginebra, Suiza; Hamburgo, Alemania, y estamos planeando abrir una nueva en Guadalajara, México.

Un día, mientras buscaba nuevos diseños entre los archivos, me encontré con un extraño sobre que decía: "Para mi doncella mecánica" Lo abrí y descubrí que contenía una carta de mi padre para mí, escrita un mes antes de su muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comencé a leerla ahí mismo, entre las cajas y el polvo.

 _Mi querida Robecca:_

 _He decidido escribirte esto para que te ayude con el proceso de duelo por el que debes estar pasando. Si lo estás leyendo, es que ya no estoy contigo. Me he reunido de nuevo con tu madre y ambos estamos cuidándote desde acá arriba._

 _Siento no haberme despedido de ti, pero es que la fecha de mi partida era algo que estaba fuera de mi control. Nadie más que tú sabe lo mucho que he extrañado a tu madre desde que su enfermedad se la llevó. He tratado de seguir adelante por ti, pero una parte de mi corazón se ha ido con ella._

 _Hija mía, mi hermosa niña; nunca permitas que nadie te menosprecie sólo por ser diferente. Para mí y para tu madre has sido más humana que muchas de las personas que hemos conocido. Eres una máquina, pero tu propósito no es tal. No fuiste concebida para trabajar sin descanso ni entregarte a la esclavitud; fuiste creada como nuestra hija y con los mismos propósitos que cualquier otro ser vivo que viene a este mundo: hacer de él un lugar mejor y encontrar el camino a la felicidad._

 _He tenido que dejar inconcluso el Proyecto Lilith. Cuando lo comencé creí que lograría llevarlo sin problemas, pero mientras avanzaba me iba dando cuenta de que la tecnología de mi tiempo no permitiría la creación de un aparato lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer flotar semejante estructura en el aire. Me di cuenta de que era muy probable que yo nunca lograra ver volar a ese dirigible. Pero tú, Robecca, estoy seguro de que vivirás lo suficiente para ver a la ciencia descubrir las leyes que harán posible el vuelo de esta nave._

 _El barco es tuyo. Siempre lo fue. La Hermandad no quería arriesgarse mucho a un fracaso, así que les dije que en el eventual caso de un fallo, mi compañía absorbería todos los gastos. El dirigible sería mío hasta que terminara su construcción, pero como ésta nunca se concluyó, el buque ahora es tuyo para que lo lleves a buen puerto. Has de ir a hablar con Mick Thlan para que él busque a alguien que lleve a cabo los respectivos trámites legales que se requerirán para hacerlo completamente de tu propiedad._

 _Le he pedido al hombre que cuide de ti en mi ausencia. No sé qué tan bien lo ha hecho, pero creo que no me darías malas noticias de él si pudieras. Si tienes problemas con el proyecto del dirigible, busca a tus amigos; ellos siempre son de gran ayuda en momentos difíciles._

 _He de despedirme de ti, mi niña. Tu madre y yo estaremos cuidándote siempre desde acá. Nunca olvides que te amamos más allá de cualquier otra cosa. Muchos decían que el Proyecto Lilith era nuestra obra maestra, pero la que es y será siempre nuestra más grande creación eres tú, Robecca._

 _Robert H. Steam._

Tuve que volver a llenar mi tanque de lubricante óptico luego de leer aquella carta. En más de setenta años no había sabido nada de él, así que aquello me puso sentimental de sobremanera. Lo siguiente que hice fue revisar el resto de los documentos que estaban en aquel sobre. Efectivamente; el título de propiedad del barco estaba a mi nombre. Ese mismo día fui con el almirante Thlan a hablarle de la situación. Él me confirmó lo dicho por mi padre: aún después de la transición de la Hermandad con la firma de los Tratados en el '45, el contrato de mi padre seguía siendo vigente debido a que él lo mantuvo así. Me preguntó si quería continuar con el proyecto, a lo que yo respondí inmediatamente que sí. Debía perpetuar el legado de Sir Robert.

La única condición que se me impuso para que pudiera conservar el barco fue que éste se mantuviera fiel a la Marina de Protección. Mi compañía se encargaría de cubrir los gastos de operación. Tenía que conseguir mi propia tripulación y una licencia de vuelo y navegación. Aun así, la Armada me daría para el avituallamiento y las municiones, más algo de adiestramiento básico para mi gente.

La Marina había trasladado el casco del dirigible al Agujero Negro, ese atolón en el que encontramos al _Cipactli_ cuando huimos de los bombardeos de Cabo Tormenta. El proyecto se reinició de inmediato, pero aún había un problema por resolver: la propulsión.

Me pasé una noche completa revisando los planos y dibujos del dirigible, tratando de encontrar cuál era ese invento que mi padre no había logrado completar. Ya a punto del amanecer lo encontré: un reactor que supuestamente produciría una fuerza contraria a la gravedad, impulsando la nave hacia el cielo. Entre las notas de mi padre encontré escritos acerca de reacciones nucleares, división de los átomos y teoría de la relatividad. En ese momento recordé lo que me dijo Sir Robert sobre los amigos y supe que sólo había una persona en el mundo que lograría completar el Proyecto: Ignysse.

Ella había colaborado con mi padre durante la fase inicial de la construcción, así que seguramente sabría con exactitud qué era lo que él estaba planeando. En ese momento ella estaba cursando un posgrado en ingeniería nuclear. La contacté e inmediatamente aceptó ayudarme. Luego de meses de investigación, noches de desvelo, tazas de café y gises gastados, Ignysse apareció una noche ante la puerta de mi habitación, a medio vestir, con los ojos desorbitados y rodeados de ojeras, el cabello totalmente revuelto, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un montón de hojas manchadas de café en la mano. "¡Eureka!" gritó con un sonido similar al del vapor escapando de una caldera "¡Lo hice, Robecca!". Se detuvo de pronto cuando las palabras hicieron arder las cicatrices de su garganta. Corrí para abrazarla y luego vi lo que estaba escrito en aquellas páginas mil veces borradas y sobrescritas: las hermosas ecuaciones que describían el comportamiento cuántico del combustible que impulsaría el Reactor de Inversión Gravitacional (RIG).

A partir de ahí el proyecto avanzó a pasos agigantados. Me encargué personalmente de proyectar y supervisar el resto de los sistemas mecánicos de la nave, usando los diseños de mi padre, pero dándoles una cierta actualización. Ghoulia diseñó el fluido sintético que enfriaría al reactor, y la planta purificadora de agua; Frankie desarrolló todo el sistema eléctrico y los alternadores (a prueba de balas, por cierto); Jackson y Holt hicieron lo suyo con los radares, la electrónica y los sistemas de comunicación; y no olvidemos a Clawdeen y a Draculaura, quienes uniformaron a toda la tripulación. Yo me encargué de las turbinas que serían alimentadas por el vapor extraído del reactor, además de la mecánica de las armas y algunos otros sistemas. El último toque se lo dio Rochelle con un sobrenombre: _Le Grand Bleu_ , por el color azul oscuro con el que lo pintamos. Ella fue quien se encargó de darle ese aire _Art Nouveau_ al casco del exterior, decorándolo al más puro estilo _steampunk._

Mientras el dirigible se construía con el creciente capital de mi compañía, yo tuve que pasar dos años de adiestramiento básico intensivo en la Escuela Naval de Aviación. Me enseñaron a volar y a mandar como toda una capitana. En julio de 2021 se concluyó el dirigible y yo me gradué con honores de la ENA. Bauticé a mi nave con el mismo nombre que el de nuestro creador: _MCS Robert H. Steam AGS-100._ Los dos somos su leyenda. Su legado.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La Excelentísima Orden del Imperio Británico es una orden de caballería instituida el 4 de junio de 1917 por el rey Jorge V. La pertenencia a la orden es otorgada por el rey de Inglaterra a todos aquellos que hacen algo significativo en nombre del Reino Unido. A aquellos condecorados se les otorga el título de** ** _Sir_** **para los caballeros, y** ** _Dame_** **o** ** _Lady_** **para las damas** ** _._**

 **2.-La Real Sociedad de Londres para el Avance de la Ciencia Natural es la más antigua sociedad científica del Reino Unido y una de las más antiguas de Europa. Fue fundada en noviembre de 1660. A ella han pertenecido varios de los más eminentes científicos ingleses de todos los tiempos.**

 **3.-El nombre del personaje de Ada Lovecraft ha sido tomado de la condesa Ada Lovelace (1815-1852), una matemática británica considerada la madre de la programación computacional. A su vez, el apellido proviene del escritor estadounidense de novelas y cuentos de terror y ciencia ficción, H.P. Lovecraft (1890-1937).**

 **4.-El De Havilland Mosquito es un avión de combate británico multipropósito para dos tripulantes que sirvió durante y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Estaba construido totalmente en madera, y era impulsado por dos motores V 12 refrigerados por líquido Rolls-Royce Merlin de 1480 HP cada uno. Era capaz de transportar hasta 1800 kg de bombas, montaba 4 cañones de 20 mm, y 4 ametralladoras de .303". Su velocidad máxima rondaba los 580 km/h, tenía un alcance de 1400 km, y un techo de servicio de 8830 m.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original:** **The Secret Life of Doctor Calgori** , Abney Park, _Lost Horizons_

 **Er Deivi:** Bueno, Toralei ha estado metida en el bajo mundo durante al menos ocho años. No dudo que esta no sea la primera ocasión que alguien intenta ajustar cuentas con ella. Y respecto a Cleo y Monster High, buen punto. Aun así pienso que Cleo tuvo un paso por el instituto mucho más amable. Es decir, ella se ve que sí tiene amigas, mientras que Nefera abiertamente dice que ella "gobierna sola". Igual y creo que también tiene que ver el hecho de que Cleo haya estudiado en una universidad pública (La UCC).

Respecto a este Interludio, recapitulemos un poco. Esta novela es una secuela de una historia que fue escrita y publicada hace cuatro años (¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? increíble), y en aquel entonces Robecca aún no hacía su debut oficial en los webisodios, aunque ya estaba disponible su imagen oficial y algo de la información de su perfil. Sabíamos que su padre era "un científico loco", pero nada más. Yo, como gran apasionado de la mecánica y el steampunk, no podía dejar de incluirla en mi historia, así que tuve que inventarle una biografía. Y como esta historia y aquella son consecutivas, debe de haber continuidad de argumentos. Este capítulo en particular es mi punto de vista personal sobre el personaje de Robecca. Espero no haberme desviado mucho de su esencia de la feminista temeraria y aventurera que tanto queremos.


	22. Cap 19: Tres princesas

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 19: Tres princesas**

 _La inocencia murió cuando se llevaron su mente  
_ _Y trataron de dejarlo atrás.  
_ _Ni siguiera una cascada de lágrimas te salvará  
_ _Ni te mantendrá lejos del dolor.  
_ **Simone Simons**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 15 de octubre de 2023.** Oscuridad. Fuera de control. Sin poderes. Sin héroes. Sin sirvientes. Sin compañía. Nada. Sólo ella y esta cámara de gas negro que absorbe la luz y envenena su mente. Ni una miserable chispa colándose por entre los tornillos o las planchas de acero que forman esta lóbrega jaula. Con el rostro cubierto del líquido salado que brota de sus regias glándulas, la princesa yace sobre el frío suelo de metal que se mueve y vibra como una lancha en medio de una tormenta. Y esa tormenta agita un mar de petróleo dentro de su cabeza. El Nilo vuelve a llenarse de sangre y las plagas caen de nuevo sobre la ciudad. La peor de ellas ha encarnado de nuevo esta noche en el interior de esta cámara, donde la oscuridad es tan densa que ella siente su peso presionando en cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel bronceada. Ese viejo fantasma de la nictofobia repta por sus piernas y va tragándose su cuerpo y su mente como un montón de escarabajos carniceros. La negrura que le rodea es su peor temor. Lo ha sido desde que envolvieron su cuerpo en vendas y cerraron el sarcófago. "¡No estoy muerta" grita su inconsciente "¡No he muerto! ¡Sigo viva!". Su mente sucumbe ante la tormenta; se hunde en el petróleo. Su respiración se agita y se acelera con cada movimiento, haciéndola respirar el amargo sabor de los hidrocarburos que flotan en el aire.

Tres camiones avanzan veloces por una avenida. Maniobran con dificultad por entre el tráfico, abriéndose paso con balas, bocinazos y empujones. Sus tubos de escape exhalan vapores industriales y les dan un aspecto de hambrientas bestias de caza que corren por entre un bosque de concreto en busca de una presa de acero que les llene el estómago de combustibles. Las tres fieras de metal suben pesadamente por la colina hacia el viejo castillo. La reja de hierro que resguarda la entrada está adornada con cráneos y flanqueada por un par de antorchas cuyas lenguas de fuego se agitan como látigos fosforescentes en medio de la noche. Los vehículos entran gruñendo como bestias que reniegan al ser encerradas en la jaula por sus domadores.

La noche ya está a la mitad de su vida. La luna brilla en el cielo y recorta una misteriosa silueta negra entre las nubes. Tiene la forma de un buque que flotara en un mar de gas. Quien lo viera diría que es obra del Dr. Frankenstein, el antepasado de Frankie y creador de su familia. Parece haber sido construido con partes de naufragios, aviones, máquinas y vehículos de los años 30's y 40's, todo amontonado alrededor de una gigantesca vejiga de aire. Un vaho negro brota de los tubos que le salen por la parte de arriba como las espinas del esqueleto de un pez.

La ciudadela se levanta entre las casas y los edificios como un tronco requemado en medio de un páramo pedregoso. El Castillo de Necrópolis es una construcción de estilo renacentista que data del siglo XVI. Fue construido por el barón Viorel Denterrosso, un noble lobo italiano que trasladó su hogar y su fortuna a estas islas en 1523. La propiedad ocupa un total de tres hectáreas sobre la Colina de los Lobos, un promontorio de piedra que se levanta poco más de cincuenta metros por sobre el nivel de la ciudad. La edificación fue proyectada para servir de punto de vigilancia hacia la bahía y los caminos que bajan de la Sierra de la Dolorosa. A lo largo de su historia ha tenido distintas funciones, como residencia del barón, academia militar, sede del gobierno cantonal y municipal, etc. Actualmente es un museo dedicado a la historia de la isla desde la llegada del barón Denterrosso.

Las puertas del castillo se abren. Sergei Vasiliev recibe a los monstruos que iban en los camiones y les da indicaciones. Dos de ellos abren la puerta trasera de uno de los vehículos. Dentro, Cleo yace en una esquina, temblorosa, cubierta de sudor y con su mente agitada a causa de su nictofobia. Los dos ogros suben al camión, levantan a la muchacha de los brazos y la llevan adentro. Cuando sus neuronas logran reponerse del caos y se reconectan, ella reacciona y forcejea para liberarse de su tormento, argumentando que su padre los castigará y se pasarán una eternidad en la cárcel. Uno de ellos saca su arma y se la pone en la cabeza, lo que la vuelve sólo un poco más dócil.

Sergei conduce personalmente a la muchacha hasta la habitación más alta del castillo. Si no fuera por la peligrosidad de la situación, quizá Cleo pediría algo más grande que esa alcoba. El vampiro la encierra bajo llave, deja a uno de sus guardias afuera de la puerta y se marcha. Adentro, Cleo golpea la puerta en repetidas ocasiones y alega su liberación debido a sus nexos con la Organización. El monstruo que está detrás de la puerta dispara a través de la madera y la hace retroceder. Finalmente se derrumba sobre la cama y mira fijamente las sombras que el temblor de la vela hace bailar en el techo. Tras haber estado una hora en las tinieblas mientras la transportaban en aquel camión desde la zona industrial hasta el castillo, su mente aún no se estabiliza. Es más, ni siquiera se atreve a cerrar los ojos. Tal es el miedo que le tiene a la oscuridad, aunado a aquel de perder su vida en manos de estos criminales. Con la noche ardiendo bajo la colina, lo único que se le ocurre es tomar el Anj[1] que pende de su cuello y rezarle a sus dioses por su vida y la de sus amigas.

 **II**

Cleo ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué hora perdió la noción del tiempo y se desconectó de la realidad. Sus ojos azules se cerraron y dejaron a la luz del ambiente atrapada debajo de sus párpados. Ahora son cerca de las nueve de la mañana y una pesadilla, o acaso el ruido del pasillo, la ha despertado. La chica endereza lentamente su cabeza y mira en dirección a la puerta. Se levanta de la cama y coge la pala de cenizas que está colgada en un pedestal junto a la chimenea de la habitación. Se acerca lentamente a la puerta levantando la pala por detrás de sí como si fuera un bate de béisbol. La cerradura se remueve; alguien grita del otro lado.

La puerta se abre súbitamente y detrás de ella entra Sergei acompañado de tres personas. Cleo ha estado a punto de lanzarle un palazo, pero él la descubre y la empuja hacia atrás. Los elfos que vienen con él alegan su libertad, pero al vampiro no le importan sus reclamos en lo más mínimo. La puerta se cierra y sólo queda el llanto de la hija de la pareja que acaba de entrar, y los pasos de Sergei por el pasillo exterior.

Cleo los mira mientras se levanta. Los tres tienen un cabello tan rubio como el sol, orejas puntiagudas, ojos cristalinos y piel clara como el agua glacial. Parecen una familia, pues vienen acompañados de una pequeña niña que parece una gota de oro blanco. El padre lleva traje formal y una insignia del Ayuntamiento. La madre tiene un atuendo parecido y la misma insignia, mientras que la niña va vestida en un trajecito verde.

— Disculpen — dice Cleo acercándose a ellos — ¿son del ayuntamiento?

— Sí — responde el padre — Me llamo Constantine Shane. Soy el alcalde de la ciudad. — luego señala a la mujer y a la niña. — Ellas son mi esposa Deborah y mi hija Mariah.

— Cleo DeNile: — dice la chica extendiéndole la mano — Comité Diplomático.

— El placer es mío, señorita DeNile — contesta el alcalde, quien parecía conocer de alguna manera al padre de la chica. — Usted es hija del Secretario Ramsés ¿verdad?

— Sí — objeta ella con orgullo — Estoy segura de que en este momento él ya tiene a todas las Fuerzas planeando nuestro rescate.

En ese momento, dos guardias entran a la habitación y se llevan a la egipcia. Ella no deja de gritarles que la suelten, pero parece más accesible a hacer lo que le piden. La llevan a una sala grande, la atan a una silla y frente a ella ponen una cámara de video.

— Es hora de que les lleves nuestro primer mensaje — le dice Sergei antes de comenzar la transmisión.

 **III**

Las horas del día caen del reloj que cuelga encima de la puerta. Los segundos se desprenden uno a uno como los pétalos de una flor moribunda y quedan regados por sobre la duela del piso. Cleo trata de calmarse charlando con el alcalde y su esposa. Su compañía hace más soportable el hastío del encierro. En cierto momento idearon una forma de escapar, pero las alternativas son pocas: afuera de la ventana, bajo el balcón, hay una caída de sesenta metros hasta un jardín de espinos. Del otro lado de la puerta hay un par de ogros de dos metros de estatura armados con fusiles de asalto. La chimenea no es una mejor opción, pues es de tubos estrechos y da a un lugar aún más alto.

En ese instante, dos hombres tigre de musculatura desarrollada entran custodiando a una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos claros, pantalones cafés, blusa en patrón de leopardo y elegantes botas de cacería. La chica gira la vista al forcejear con los tigres y se encuentra con la mirada de la egipcia, inquietantemente familiar para ella.

— ¿Cleo? — pregunta la joven desde la entrada.

— ¿Lilith? — contesta ella desde el otro lado del cuarto. — ¿Tú también?

— Sí. — dice la recién llegada al recibirla en un abrazo. — Qué bueno ver al menos una cara amiga.

Los tigres cierran la puerta y se retiran de la habitación, dejando a las muchachas con sus preguntas.

— Lo mismo digo, — continúa Cleo — pero tú ¿por qué?

— Mi tío es el Secretario General Humano: David Huntsman.

— ¿Qué no tus tíos eran Cazadores?

— Sólo los hermanos de mi padre. — aclara la muchacha. — Los hermanos de mi madre son ciudadanos normales. Después de los problemas que tuvimos en aquella noche de Halloween comencé a escuchar más sus consejos y ser más tolerante con los monstruos. De hecho cuando mi tío Abraham comenzó a planear el asalto a Cabo Calavera, mi padre le dijo que era una locura, que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que no lo iba a ayudar en un ataque terrorista. En ese momento dejó de cazar. Cuando mataron a mi tío en la batalla tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía muy frustrado por la muerte de su hermano, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que si lo hubiese seguido apoyando seguramente él también habría muerto ahí. Después de eso dejó de regañarme por tener amigos monstruos y se volvió más tolerante.

— Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mi papá — dice Cleo sentándose en el diván frente a la cama — Por más que le insisto no puedo lograr que acepte mi relación con Deuce. Dice que no es de la nobleza y que no es digno de mí. Yo jamás he conocido a alguien más digno de mí, pero él no lo entiende. A veces incluso me parece raro que trabaje en la Organización, pues él no es muy tolerante que digamos con los normies o con aquellos monstruos que no son nobles.

Las dos chicas siguen charlando por varios minutos más. Toman como tema de conversación cualquier cosa que las distraiga del hecho de su secuestro. Al filo de las diez de la noche, el hambre ya hace estragos en sus estómagos. En ese momento tres de las sirvientas del castillo entran y dejan bandejas con comida sobre uno de los muebles del lugar. Los secuestrados se reparten la cena bajo la mirada encañonada de los mismos tigres que trajeron a Lilith. La cena es insípida y fría, pero al menos sirve para apaciguar el hambre por un momento.

Al final Cleo y su amiga se acomodan juntas en la misma cama y continúan conversando durante un largo rato. De vez en cuando los sonidos de los disparos caen en pedazos a través de la ventana, recordándoles a todos el peligro de afuera.

 **IV**

 **Lunes 16 de octubre.** Pasado el mediodía, Sergei y sus secuaces entran a la habitación de las chicas. Los dos monstruos tigre del día anterior sujetan a Cleo y a Lilith, mientras que los ogros forcejean con el alcalde, su esposa y su hija. El elfo les grita que suelten a la niña, que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero nadie lo escucha. La niña llora entre los brazos del monstruo y los de su madre. Quiere ir con su padre, quiere protegerlo, saber que estará bien. Sergei le explica al alcalde que irán a hacer unas negociaciones. El Sr Shane accede. Los ogros lo sueltan, él va hasta su hija y le explica que todo estará bien, que irá a negociar su libertad y la de la ciudad. Convencida con aquellas palabras y las de su madre, la pequeña Mariah se desprende de su padre.

El vampiro conduce al alcalde a través de los pasillos del castillo hasta la sala principal. El lugar tiene unas bóvedas de estilo barroco adornadas con volutas de espinas y figuras de ángeles, monstruos y demonios que se asoman por entre las molduras doradas. El Sr Shane es sentado en una silla, atado a ésta por medio de esposas y su cabeza es cubierta por una bolsa de tela. Frente a él se coloca una cámara de video y a su alrededor se acomodan distintos monstruos con el rostro cubierto y armas en sus manos. Todos ellos llevan un pañuelo azul con una luna en el brazo. Sergei pasea sus dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora que descansa sobre la mesa frente a ellos, alista la transmisión y pasa al frente de la cámara. Mario Tattaglia se acomoda a un lado de él y comienza su discurso:

— _Buongiorno_ Asamblea. Primero que nada, quiero ver la documentación que acredita que las reformas que hemos solicitado están siendo procesadas.

— Envíaselos — ordena Ramsés DeNile desde el otro lado de la línea, rodeado de los miembros de la Asamblea.

Las imágenes de los archivos aparecen en la pantalla grande que los Legionarios tienen sobre la mesa. La orden de desalojo para los humanos ya está firmada, pero la población aún no deja el Protectorado. No obstante, los Terrortorios aún siguen bajo el control de sus respectivos países.

— Bien, pero queremos saber dónde está el dinero. — señala el General vampiro. — Claramente dijimos que queríamos ochenta millones de dólares a cambio de la vida de la señorita DeNile. Veinte de los cuales debían ser depositados hoy, y sólo llegaron cinco.

— Eso no puede ser, los enviamos completos — argumenta el Secretario.

— ¡Revisen bien sus cuentas! ¡Veinte millones hoy! ¡Eso es lo que dijimos!

— Mañana lo tendrán completo. — afirma Seti DeNile acercándose a la pantalla.

— Más les vale, — amenaza Sergei — o haremos estallar una bomba en el edificio del ayuntamiento.

En eso, Mario se adelanta y le descubre la cabeza al alcalde. Al otro lado de la pantalla, los hombres de la Asamblea se sorprenden al reconocer aquel rostro; incluso el propio Ramsés. El Sr Shane entrecierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar la intensa luz de la lámpara que está detrás de la cámara. El lobo le pone un papel en el frente y uno de sus secuaces le pone su arma en la cabeza. El alcalde mira la hoja y comienza a leer:

— Nuestras demandas para hoy son:

\- _Los humanos deberán incluirnos en su sistema político, de tal forma que un monstruo pueda ocupar un cargo en sus gobiernos._

\- _A cambio de perdonar la vida de la Sra. Deborah Lagrange y su hija Mariah, deberán depositarse veinticinco millones de dólares para el día de mañana. Quince de ellos son los faltantes para el rescate de la joven DeNile._

\- _Si vuelve a haber retraso en los pagos, detonaremos una bomba en el edificio del ayuntamiento._

Una vez que terminó de leer la lista, Sergei se adelanta para quitarle el papel a Mario.

— Y para que vean que hablo en serio… — dice el vampiro, luego pone su arma en la cabeza del alcalde, jala del percutor y le dispara a quemarropa.

El hombre cae inerte al suelo, formando una mancha carmesí sobre la alfombra. Los miembros de la Asamblea se impactan por lo gráfico de la escena que se aprecia en la pantalla de la sala.

— ¡Somos legión! — exclaman los monstruos antes de cortar la transmisión.

 **V**

El sonido del disparo resuena por todo el castillo y entra como un buscapiés a la habitación donde están los secuestrados, estrellándose en el pecho de la Sra. Deborah. Tanteando la situación, ella no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo peor. Su hija sigue llorando por la ausencia de su padre, como si adivinara que aquella de hace unos minutos fue la última vez que lo vio con vida. Por la noche, madre e hija se acomodan en la cama luego de haber probado la única comida de todo el día. La escena despierta los instintos maternales de Cleo, quien se acerca para conversar un momento con la esposa del alcalde. La mujer tiene a la niña en su regazo, abatida por el cansancio y el estrés del día. Le acaricia sus cabellos de oro como buscando algo de consuelo en la vida yace enredada en ellos; como si una parte del alma de su marido hubiese quedado en esa pequeña que se acurruca entre las sábanas.

— Quién como ellos, ¿verdad? — le comenta Cleo al acercarse, refiriéndose a la chiquilla.

— Ajá — contesta Deborah — Ni Constantine ni yo logramos dormir anoche, pero Mariah parece como si se desconectara del mundo al cerrar los ojos.

— Quería mucho a su papá, ¿verdad? — dice la egipcia, adivinando la causa del disparo que oyeron al mediodía.

— Así es. Era su héroe, su modelo a seguir. — explica la elfo con una voz temblorosa. — Yo lo amaba, con todo mi corazón… Esto está comenzando a superarme. Sé que tengo que seguir en pie por ella, pero…

— No existen las vidas perfectas. — comenta la egipcia intentando darle algo de consuelo, cosa que nunca le ha salido precisamente bien. — Yo… Bueno, se notaba que el señor Constantine sí quería mucho a su hija. No sé si yo podría decir lo mismo de mi padre. Jamás ha dejado de compararme con mi hermana. Eso de ser la segundona en una familia real no es nada fácil. Tu hermano mayor siempre compite contigo y no deja de echarte en cara tus fracasos y la manera en que nunca llegarás a ocupar el trono.

— La entiendo, señorita DeNile. En mi casa eran cinco hombres y sólo yo de mujer. Todo el tiempo tenía que competir contra ellos para que me dieran mi lugar en la familia.

— Yo también competía contra mi hermana hasta que descubrí que no importaba lo mucho que lograra o cuán mejor fuera yo que ella, el cetro le correspondía por ser la primogénita.

— Pues eso era antes, porque ahora ya no se usan mucho las monarquías. Ni siquiera en Egipto, que ahora es una república.

— Sí. De hecho con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el juego que estaba jugando Nefera se había vuelto obsoleto. Políticamente, ni siquiera mi padre podría ocupar el cargo de Presidente de Egipto. Lo analicé y tiene casi las mismas ideas que Hosni Mubarak[2], el dictador que derrocaron en 2011. Definitivamente no votarían por él.

— Pero tal vez por ti sí lo harían.

— Sí. Ahora que el poder está en manos de los pueblos, el que Nefera sea la primogénita no la convierte en heredera del trono. Puedo ganarme a la gente por mis propios méritos, cosa que ella con su personalidad megalómana y egocéntrica no logrará jamás.

En ese momento, un ogro abre la puerta y les grita que se callen, que habrá toque de silencio por el resto de la noche. Cleo y Deborah apagan la luz y se van a acostar.

— Oye, espera un minuto — le dice en voz baja esta última.

La egipcia vuelve sobre sus pasos y la esposa del alcalde la jala del brazo para acercarla y que pueda escuchar lo que tiene que decirle.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor? — le dice casi al oído — Es más una súplica que una petición.

— Sí, claro — responde la egipcia.

— No sé qué planean estos bárbaros, pero en caso de que yo sea la siguiente ¿cuidarías a Mariah? — susurra la mujer en un tono de ruego.

Cleo mira a la niña que duerme entre las sábanas. A pesar de que ya está decidida a compartir el resto de la eternidad con Deuce, no se ha puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de darle a su padre un nieto. Hasta ahora no ha sido especialmente devota a los niños, y no tiene ni la menor idea de qué hará con la chiquilla si las predicciones de la Sra. Deborah se cumplen.

— Por favor di que sí. — ruega la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. — No quiero que crezca sin una madre, y por ahora no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Tú eres la hija del secretario. A ti te van a rescatar. Si no sobrevivo ¿podrías cuidar de ella?

— Sí. — dice Cleo tras unos segundos, sin apartar la vista de la chiquilla y contemplando todas las posibilidades dentro de su mente. — Yo me encargo.

— No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. — susurra la madre conteniendo su llanto. — Que Odín[3] las bendiga y proteja.

Cleo se va a la otra cama, con Lilith. Se mete entre las sábanas y cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir. La última imagen que ve ese día es de la Sra. Deborah besando a su hija y cubriéndola con las sábanas. Si las cosas no mejoran, tal vez tenga que convertirse en una madre adoptiva.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El Anj es un jeroglífico egipcio que significa "vida". Es un símbolo muy utilizado en la iconografía de dicha cultura. Se trata de una cruz cuyo brazo superior tiene forma de óvalo.**

 **2.-Mu** **ḥ** **ammad** **Ḥ** **usnī Sayyid Mubārak (1928-), conocido comúnmente como Hosni Mubarak, es un político y militar egipcio que ocupó el cargo de presidente de la República Árabe de Egipto entre 1981 y 2011. Fue destituido de su cargo el 11 de febrero de 2011 tras una serie de protestas multitudinarias.**

 **3.-Odín es el dios principal de la mitología nórdica, misma a la que pertenecen los elfos.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Trois Vierges** , Epica, _Consign To Oblivion_


	23. Cap 20: Atando cabos

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 20: Atando cabos**

 _El reloj está sonando mientras yo estoy matando tiempo  
_ _Girando a todo alrededor.  
_ _Nada más que puedas hacer  
_ _Para detenerlo.  
_ **Christina Scabbia**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, lunes 16 de octubre de 2023.** Spectra se pasó todo el domingo buscando a Mick. Lo buscó en la base de la Marina, pero nadie supo decirle nada de él. Fue a su _Cipactli_ , pero ninguno de sus marinos pudo darle referencia alguna del paradero del capitán. Fue con el Dr. Víctor Stein para ver si estaba en su taller, pero él le dijo que no sabía nada de su socio. El doctor le dio su número de celular y la chica fantasma le marcó sucesivas veces, sin éxito alguno. Fuera de ello no hay muchos a quienes preguntar por la ubicación de Mick, pues ella no conoce a muchos de sus allegados. Al final Spectra se comunicó con Micka, su hermana, pero ella le dijo que había estado buscándolo con la misma insistencia y el mismo resultado. Le recomendó que le llamara al día siguiente, el lunes, para ver si ya había llegado.

Siguiendo la recomendación de Micka, Spectra vuelve al día siguiente como a las once de la mañana. La chica azteca le ha dicho que su hermano ya viene de regreso de una escapada a Valle de las Lágrimas, por lo que la fantasma va directa a la casa del marino, cerca del Bosque de las Agujas. Ella ha ido muy pocas veces a su domicilio, así que le intriga un poco el conocerlo.

Al llegar se encuentra con una finca grande, de casi un cuarto de manzana de extensión, construida al estilo barroco; una arquitectura muy característica de México. A Mick no le agradó para nada el hecho de la Conquista, pero terminó por aceptar a su nueva patria luego de la Independencia. Fue por ello que la casa que construyó en Cabo Calavera fue proyectada a manera de una de las grandes casonas de los tiempos de la Revolución, con un toque que le hace verse como una mezcla entre la casa grande de una hacienda y un palacete azteca.

Spectra toma la aldaba de la puerta — un aro de hierro sostenido por una serpiente con plumas — y toca tres veces la gran reja de entrada a la casa. Normalmente no se molestaría en tocar siendo una fantasma, pero ya que la mayoría de los edificios y viviendas en el Protectorado están protegidos con escudos anti-espectro, se acostumbró a hacerlo de nuevo. Además, en la moderna sociedad de los monstruos el aprovecharte de tus poderes fantasmales para entrar a una casa sin permiso es considerado un "delito de posesión paranormal de propiedad privada", además de un acto de mala educación.

Mientras espera respuesta, la chica mira a través de los barrotes cómo las flores de cempasúchil casi incendian el jardín de la entrada con su intenso color naranja. El águila del escudo nacional mexicano forjada en hierro remata el tope de la puerta y la adorna en cada una de sus dos hojas. La bandera tricolor de la tierra natal de los hermanos Thlan ondea tranquilamente desde la azotea de la casa, y el agua borbotea en la fuente de cantera rosada.

Una pequeña niña-lobo ártica de unos cinco años de edad abre la puerta del otro lado del jardín, quedándose parada en el umbral. Su carita es blanca como la nieve, con pecas azules en las mejillas. Sus orejitas son ligeramente más pequeñas que aquellas observadas en los lobos de más al sur; característica que les ayuda a los miembros de su especie a enfrentar mejor el clima polar. El resto de la piel de la niña, que va envestida en un curioso traje índigo de piel con diseño esquimal, tiene una tonalidad nevada. Lleva colgado del cuello un cristal de crionita transparente similar al que usa Abbey. Su cabello es de un tono azul claro como el de las auroras polares y cae ondulante por su espalda. Sus grandes ojos marinos como granos de zafiro miran con curiosidad a la fantasma desde el otro lado del jardín.

— ¡Hola Spectra! — dice la pequeña con una voz que silba suavemente como el viento entre las montañas.

— ¡Hola Lunita! — responde aquella con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás, pequeñina?

— Bien, ¿y tú? — le pregunta la niña acercándose a la puerta.

— Muy bien, preciosa, gracias — contesta saludándola desde atrás de la reja. — ¿Sabes si está Micka?

— Síp — afirma la niña.

— ¿Le hablas, por favor? Dile que vino Spectra.

La lobita asiente y se va corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Unos segundos después vuelve acompañada de la hermana del marino azteca.

— Hola Spectra. — dice la muchacha al llegar a la puerta de la calle — Mick no debe tardar. Pásale.

— Gracias.

La fantasma cruza el jardín, entra a la casa y la luz cambia del intenso fulgor anaranjado de los cempasúchiles, a un tono más frío. Está ligeramente oscuro como para la hora del día que es. Atraviesa una sala de piso de duela y muebles de madera hechos al estilo rangeliano[1], decorados con figuras de aves y plantas. En el centro de la casa hay un patio grande con un frondoso árbol de mangos, otro de cacao, una multitud de flores de distintos colores, y un estanque pequeño con algunos peces y lirios acuáticos flotando sobre su superficie.

Micka lleva a su amiga hasta el comedor para ofrecerle algo de desayuno. Aquella habitación tiene una gran mesa en el centro, con lugar para al menos diez personas. En uno de sus extremos está un mueble de madera grande decorado con el mismo estilo colonial-rangeliano que el resto de la casa. Encima de él están varias canastas, entre ellas una llena con mazorcas de maíz de distintos tonos: blanco, amarillo, rojo, morado, azul y una de granos multicolores. Dos lámparas de araña ornamentadas con pajarillos de metal cuelgan desde lo alto del techo y desde cada una de ellas se desprenden múltiples lazos adornados con banderillas de papel picado de color morado, naranja, verde, blanco y rojo. Un candil dorado sostiene velas amarillentas que se derraman hacia una bandeja de cobre encima de la mesa.

— Siéntate — le dice Micka ofreciéndole una silla — Seguro no debe tardar.

— ¿Tú crees? — pregunta Spectra tomando una calaverita de azúcar de uno de los tazones que están sobre la mesa.

— Sí — afirma Micka desde la cocina — Le llamé cinco minutos antes de que llegaras y me dijo que ya venía entrando a la ciudad.

— Oye, y ¿cómo te ha ido con tu sobrina? — le pregunta Spectra a Micka mientras ve a la niña jugar en el patio.

— Bien. — contesta aquella sentándose a la mesa. — Se porta bien y sí nos hace caso, pero es inevitable que a veces tengamos fricciones debido al proceso de duelo que está llevando.

— Normalmente no me conecto emocionalmente con las víctimas de los crímenes que investigo, — comenta la fantasma — pero ella es una excepción. No dejo de lamentarme que no hayamos podido resolver lo de sus papás.

— No te culpes. — le dice la chica azteca. — Ustedes en la División hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Si no se ha resuelto es por culpa del pésimo sistema judicial de mi país, no porque ustedes no hayan hecho bien las cosas.

— Es que esa investigación debió seguir bajo nuestra tutela. — explica la agente. — En el momento en que hay monstruos involucrados se convierte en asunto nuestro. Pero como tu gobierno consideró el caso cerrado para nosotros luego de la muerte de los secuestradores, pues ya no nos dejaron continuar.

— Yo ya me resigné a que mi padre les haga justicia cuando lleguen con él. — replica Micka. — Que Mictlantecuhtli se apiade de ellos. En un país con el noventa y ocho por ciento de impunidad, es lo único que te queda.

La chica fantasma mueve la cabeza, decepcionada de las afirmaciones de su amiga.

— ¿Y no ha preguntado por sus papás? — pregunta en voz baja.

— Sí, y no hallo ni qué contestarle. — le responde Micka con un deje de tristeza en la voz. — A veces llora sin razón aparente. Le preguntamos y ni siquiera ella sabe decirnos qué tiene; sólo dice que está triste. Otras veces le dan terrores nocturnos y pesadillas. Se despierta en la noche llorando y tenemos que levantarnos a consolarla. Pregunta por sus papás y dice que quiere ir allá a donde están, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que agarrarme el corazón y abrazarla. Mick insiste en que le diga la verdad, pero yo pienso que por ahora no es buena idea. Yo sé que algún día ella va a conocer el mal, pero por ahora no quiero que comience a cultivar rencores contra el mundo. Su corazoncito todavía no está listo para llevar una pena así.

— Sí, me imagino. — contesta la fantasma con un hilo de voz. — Es muy difícil decirle a una niña de cinco años que sus padres fueron asesinados. No sé qué haría yo en una situación como ésa. Supongo que lo mismo que tú.

— Le dijimos que murieron en un accidente en la carretera a Manzanillo el mismo día en que los levantaron. — explica Micka. — La llevaremos el Día de Muertos a ver las tumbas, pero creo que vamos a tener que tapar las fechas con flores, porque ya está aprendiendo a leer los números y los meses del año.

— Creo que solamente alguien como tú podría manejar una situación así.

— Y el caso sigue estancado ¿verdad? — dice la azteca tratando de cambiar un poco de tema.

— Al parecer sí. El otro día logré hacerme con uno de los reportes, pero no hay muchos avances. Creo que los delincuentes están muy bien protegidos.

— Típico. — responde la azteca con sarcasmo. — No esperaba menos. A veces creo que si mis padres depuraran a todos los corruptos de mi país, causarían una mortandad de proporciones épicas.

— Los tiempos cambian Micka. — agrega Spectra. — Los países son como las personas: al final todos maduran, aunque unos después de otros.

La chica azteca sonríe levemente ante el consejo de su amiga mientras mira a Luna jugar junto al anaranjado intenso de los cempasúchiles del patio.

— Sabes, es una monstruita con suerte después de todo. — comenta Micka. — Nosotros aquí la cuidamos, le compramos su ropa, algún juguetito de vez en cuando, sus útiles de la escuela, la mandamos a clases y la formamos aquí en la casa. Mick no es muy niñero ni cariñoso, pero parece que Luna ha logrado penetrar en esa dura coraza que él siempre lleva puesta. Supongo que es porque entre ambos se reconfortan por las cosas que perdieron: un amigo y un padre. Ella siempre está haciéndole preguntas a mi hermano acerca del mundo y de las cosas a su alrededor, y no sé de dónde saca él la paciencia para contestárselas todas. Es una niña muy lista.

— Lo bueno es que cayó en una buena casa aquí con ustedes. — observa la chica fantasma. — Más que el final de su caso, era el destino de ella lo que me preocupaba. No siempre tienen suerte cuando los internan en un orfanato. No sabes si los van a tratar bien, ni cómo van a crecer sin un padre.

En ese momento, un ruido como de motocicleta retumba desde la calle y por toda la casa. Micka se levanta de su silla y sale del comedor seguida de Spectra y Luna. Llegan a una cochera en la que están un Jeep CJ rojo, una Harley-Davidson verde olivo y una Indian con su característico tono carmesí.

— Y tú ¿por qué no estás en la escuela, eh? — le pregunta Mick a Luna tras levantarla en brazos.

— Mi maestra llamó para decirnos que habían suspendido clases, tío. — explica la niña.

— Y eso seguramente te da mucho coraje ¿verdad? — le responde él bajándola de nuevo.

— ¡¿A dónde fuiste?! — le pregunta Micka a su hermano, algo molesta por el hecho de que él no le dijera dónde estaría.

— A Valle de las Lágrimas. — responde él con total calma, como si estuviese hablando de un paseo dominical por el parque. — Fui a ver cómo van con El Diablo. Dicen que me lo entregarán dentro de tres días en el aeródromo de Brujerías.

— Ay Mick — le dice finalmente su hermana, llevándose la mano a la frente y moviendo la cabeza. — ¡Tres veces me llamaron de la capitanía!— replica levantando los dedos. — ¡Me despertaron a las tres de la mañana! Si no hubiera sido el almirante Cook el que llamó la última vez ¡te juro que se las habría mentado por el teléfono!

— Ya hablé con él, pero yo no sé por qué tanta insistencia. — responde él totalmente despreocupado. — Ya ni siquiera soy del Estado Mayor.

— ¿Ah no? — le dice Spectra con la sorpresa en su rostro — ¿por qué?

— Al parecer al secretario DeNile no le pareció que le dijera sus verdades. — le explica él. — Pero dígame, detective: ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

— Es algo muy delicado. — responde ella. — De hecho, si estuviese viva podrían matarme por poseer esta información.

— Vamos adentro y la escucharé. — dice mirándola con curiosidad.

Mick lleva a la chica hasta su despacho. El lugar tiene un escritorio grande en el centro, con un planetario de bronce girando a su derecha y una copia de la Piedra del Sol[2] en la pared izquierda que llega hasta el techo. Hay varias armas y fusiles descansando dentro de una vitrina, un modelo a escala del _Cipactli_ en la parte superior, así como una réplica de los enormes proyectiles de 460mm del acorazado junto a dicho mueble. El marino enciende la lámpara de araña del techo y el quinqué de petróleo del escritorio, corre las cortinas y cierra la puerta.

— Y bien ¿qué tiene qué decirme, señorita Vondergeist? — le pregunta al tiempo que le ofrece asiento.

— Creo que tenemos al enemigo en casa — comienza Spectra, un poco inquieta por lo que está a punto de decir.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Digo que tengo información que podría vincular al secretario Ramsés con los Legionarios, el ataque a Necrópolis y su destitución del almirantazgo.

Mick la mira con algo de escepticismo.

— Estaba en una de las cocinas del castillo preparándome un café luego de la conferencia cuando entraron Seti, Nefera y el secretario Ramsés. — comienza Spectra. — Parecían estar buscando algún lugar privado en donde pudieran contarse un secreto o algo así. Luego Ramsés puso su tableta sobre uno de los anaqueles y en la pantalla apareció una imagen de Sergei y Mario, los mismos del video. El secretario les reclamó que el acuerdo era mantener a Cleo fuera de Necrópolis, ellos le recriminaron algo y discutieron por un momento. Los de la Legión reclamaban un puesto en el Ejército y un Terrortorio, y el secretario les decía que si no cumplían con su parte les mandaría a las Fuerzas. Vasiliev lo amenazó con hacerle algo a Cleo y Ramsés le dijo que no la tocaran. Al final Seti dijo que ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y que cuando llegaran de nuevo al poder los recompensarían. No parecían muy preocupados por Cleo.

— Déjeme ver si entendí: — replica el marino levantándose del escritorio — ¿está insinuando que Ramsés y Seti DeNile se aliaron con los Legionarios para que ellos atacaran Necrópolis?

— Sí. Para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio de presionar a la Asamblea a hacer las reformas que ellos no han podido instaurar. Creo que el objetivo es dejar a los DeNile en el poder absoluto, como una dictadura.

— Señorita. Sé que Ramsés no ha sido el mejor de los secretarios, pero es un hombre visionario; aunque le tengo mis dudas. ¿Tiene idea de lo peligrosas que son esas afirmaciones para su carrera? Podrían condenarla por difamación, y usted sabe que los DeNile tienen muy buenos abogados.

— Sé que parece una locura, — expresa Spectra — pero es lo que yo escuché. ¡El hombre matará a Necrópolis y a su hija si no lo detenemos! He estado revisando su legislatura y la mayoría de las iniciativas de ley que ha propuesto sólo benefician a los monstruos y a las clases altas. Además hay un cable que dice que tenía la intención de abolir el puesto de Secretario General Humano.

Mick se lleva las manos a la cabeza y medita lo dicho por la chica. Mira la bandera mexicana de la esquina del cuarto y la carabina 30-30[3] que descansa junto a ella y recuerda sus días de revolucionario. Suspira profundamente y voltea a mirar a Spectra.

— Está bien — le dice — Voy a apoyarla, pero necesito pruebas y gente, monstruos que estén dispuestos a matar o morir por la libertad. Tráigamelos y entonces hablaremos. Yo entre tanto, contactaré a los míos.

— Aliste esas armas. — le dice Spectra antes de retirarse. — Las va a necesitar cuando regrese.

— ¡Que vengan de civiles! — le indica antes de verla desaparecer por entre el árbol del patio.

El capitán se queda pensativo en su despacho. Quiere creerle a Spectra, pero necesita pruebas antes de organizar algo para detener a Ramsés. Se le queda mirando por un momento al abrecartas antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra la diana de corcho de la pared. El cuchillo se clava justo en el centro de una de las fotografías de políticos mexicanos que cubren el círculo.

 **II**

Spectra sabe el peligro que corre al poseer aquella información. Normalmente no se sentía amenazada por situaciones como ésta, pero algo es diferente ahora. Los DeNile son una de las familias monstruo más poderosas de todo el mundo. Controlan distintos círculos de poder dentro de la Organización y tienen contactos en varios países. Como Secretario General Monstruo, Ramsés cuenta con el apoyo político del Ejército y parte de la Fuerza Aérea, pero le falta la Marina. Hasta hace unos años Mick había evitado que la Armada sucumbiera a su dominación, pero ahora que ya no es almirante las cosas han estado cambiando. Por otro lado, Spectra podrá estar muerta; pero con las Fuerzas bajo el control de los DeNile hay muchas armas anti monstruo que pueden hacerle daño incluso siendo fantasma.

La chica le encarga a Thor, su asistente, que haga una recopilación de todas las iniciativas de ley propuestas por el actual secretario que fueron rechazadas por la Asamblea, además de todos los artículos periodísticos y cables acerca de las controversias que se han suscitado a su alrededor. Necesita convencer a sus amigas de que le ayuden a detener al Ramsés, y para ello va a tener que demostrarles que él realmente no quiere igualdad entre monstruos y humanos. Spectra le encarga enviarle los documentos a su dirección de correo electrónico lo antes posible y que borre toda la evidencia sin hacer preguntas.

Luego de dejarle indicaciones al tigre, la chica parte rumbo a la sección del Castillo en donde se encuentra la Asamblea. Están en sesión extraordinaria, así que debe esperar. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, los legisladores toman un receso. Esta vez no hay rastros de Nefera, sólo Seti y Ramsés. Los dos caminan por los pasillos y se detienen frente a la puerta de la misma cocina en que los encontró el día anterior.

— Error — susurra Spectra para sus adentros al penetrar la pared de la habitación de al lado — Los tengo en la mira.

Prepara su teléfono en modo de grabación y se da cuenta de que Thor ya terminó de recopilar la información que le pidió. "Me debes una" dice en el correo que le acaba de llegar. La chica sonríe satisfecha y asoma su teléfono por entre la cristalería de una de las alacenas. Ramsés saca la misma tableta que el día anterior.

— Les dije que no quería muertos — indica cuando se inicia la video llamada.

— Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de meterte con nosotros. — responde Vasiliev desde el otro lado.

— A ver hijo, yo arreglo esto. — interrumpe Seti, luego se dirige a los Legionarios. — ¿Por qué mataron al alcalde?

— Ya te lo dijimos, porque nos faltan quince millones. — replica Tattaglia. — Ayer sólo llegaron cinco. Revisen sus cuentas, alguien los está robando.

— No es posible, el dinero se fue completo — comenta Ramsés.

— Pues no llegó completo.

— Y aún falta nuestro título de propiedad. — agrega Sergei. — Un Terrortorio. Eso es lo que acordamos.

— ¡No me des órdenes, vampiro! — repone Seti ante aquello. — Tendrán lo que quieren si cumplen con su parte. ¿Cómo está la muchacha?

— Bien, ¿quieres verla? — le dice Tony.

— No. Sólo quiero saber si está viva.

— Claro que sí. Somos hombres de negocios. No nos sirve una chica muerta.

— No la toquen — les advierte Ramsés.

— Cálmate. No le haremos nada. — replica Tattaglia — Queremos treinta millones para mañana, o mataremos a la alcaldesa _capisci?_

— Mañana revisaré yo mismo el embarque. — les dice Seti antes de cortar la llamada.

Ramsés guarda la tableta en su saco y se dispone a salir de la cocina. De pronto, ve un reflejo extraño entre los vasos de la alacena. El monóculo mágico que lleva en el bolsillo del saco identifica la silueta y enciende la alarma en su interior. El hombre extiende la mano en dirección de aquellos vasos, pronuncia unas palabras raras y un puñado de rayos eléctricos sale de sus dedos y envuelve a Spectra. La descarga hace que la chica suelte su celular, que queda en la habitación de al lado.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! — le grita Ramsés mientras la sostiene en lo alto del techo. — ¡¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?!

— Nada — dice Spectra mientras los rayos la atormentan.

— ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que oíste?!

— ¡Nada! — repite la chica mientras se retuerce tratando de liberarse del hechizo que la tiene por el cuello.

— No podemos dejarla ir — comenta Seti — No sabemos qué fue lo que escuchó ni quién la envió.

Ramsés extrae la placa de identificación de la agente y la mira por un momento.

— ¡Perra chismosa! — le dice sosteniendo la insignia. — ¡Mis abogados se ensañarán contigo!

Seti saca de su bolsillo una diminuta botella de vidrio color verde con una cabeza de Anubis como tapadera. Ramsés mueve a Spectra hacia la ampolleta y la mete en ella como si fuera una nube de gas. La tapa es puesta de nuevo en su lugar y ellos dos se retiran de aquella cocina. Del otro lado de la pared, la pantalla del celular de Spectra indica "Archivo enviado a: Mick Thlan".

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Alejandro Rangel Hidalgo (1923-2000) fue un artista y pintor mexicano de fama mundial, diseñador de muebles y herrería. Su estilo, denominado "rangeliano", es típico de Colima, su ciudad natal.**

 **2.-La Piedra del Sol es un disco monolítico de basalto con inscripciones alusivas a la cosmogonía azteca y los cultos solares. Se le conoce comúnmente como "Calendario Azteca", a pesar de que en realidad no es un calendario.**

 **3.-El Winchester 1894 es uno de los más famosos y populares fusiles de cacería. Fue fabricado entre ese año y 2006. Usa balas calibre .30-30 Winchester. Durante la Revolución Mexicana fue una de las armas más usadas por los distintos bandos del conflicto. Fue tal su popularidad que se le compuso un corrido llamado "Carabina 30-30", nombre con el que se le conoce en México.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Our Truth** , Lacuna Coil, _Karmacode_

 **Er Deivi:** Bueno, no te preocupes. En todo caso, yo no he podido publicar este capítulo el viernes que correspondía por causas de fuerza mayor. Y en cuanto a Lilith y a Cleo: les esperan unas horas muy oscuras.


	24. Cap 21: La conspiración

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 21: La conspiración**

 _Algo se debe de hacer  
_ _Con la venganza, una placa y una pistola.  
_ _Porque romperé el micrófono, el escenario y el sistema.  
_ _Nací para luchar contra ellos.  
_ **Zack de la Rocha**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, lunes 16 de octubre de 2023.** La noche cae en el Cabo y un día más se agota. Un día más de asedio en la ciudad de Necrópolis. La capital descansa con la tranquilidad con la que un familiar de un secuestrado lo hace por la noche. En el distrito norte se encuentran los suburbios más exclusivos de todo el Protectorado. Sólo los monstruos más acaudalados y famosos tienen el privilegio de instalarse en esas calles. Entre dichos suburbios, el más grande y caro de todos es el Complejo Residencial de Los Misterios. En él se encuentran las propiedades más grandes y opulentas de toda la nación. Los autos súper deportivos son el transporte común entre los habitantes de dicho complejo y las grandes mansiones constituyen un verdadero mosaico de estilos arquitectónicos traídos de alrededor de todo el orbe.

Al fondo de la calle principal se alza una enorme pirámide de piedra caliza dorada de cuya cúspide emana un potente rayo azul. Si no fuera por la brisa salina y el clima cálido húmedo de una isla cerca del trópico, uno podría llegar a confundir esa construcción con el famoso Hotel Luxor de Las Vegas, EUA[1].

Pero esta imponente construcción, rodeada de palmeras datileras y arenas traídas en barco desde el Sahara, no es un hotel, sino la residencia privada de los DeNile. Dentro, las habitaciones, salas, estancias, pasillos y demás cuartos destilan estilo egipcio en forma de altas columnas doradas con forma de palmeras, paredes decoradas con jeroglíficos y murales, y largas telas de colores azules y dorados colgando desde el techo.

En una de las salas, descansando sobre un mueble de madera dorada en cuyas patas están labradas las flores de las orillas del Nilo, una ampolleta de vidrio verde vibra de una manera casi imperceptible. La diminuta botella emana una luz verde cuyos rayos se dispersan por sobre la mesa como las hojas de una flor de Loto. Dentro, una sustancia gaseosa se agita y se mueve sacudiendo el contenedor de vidrio con una violencia cada vez mayor. En un repentino momento la ampolleta cae sobre su costado, rueda por encima de la mesa y se precipita por el borde. Con una distancia de poco más de un metro antes de llegar al suelo y unas paredes de vidrio más bien delgadas, la botella estalla al chocar con el piso, liberando de aquella manera el gas que contenía.

— _Hurensohn…_ — susurra Spectra sacudiéndose y expandiéndose a medida que sale de su prisión de cristal.

Tan pronto como recupera la forma, la chica se apresura a ocultarse a la vista de quien quiera que pudiese estar en aquella habitación en ese momento. Escanea rápidamente el lugar para darse una idea de su ubicación y analizar el territorio. Pronto se da cuenta de que le será difícil salir de aquella pirámide, pues todo el edificio está protegido con blindaje anti fantasmas. Por más que presiona contra las paredes, ventanas o puertas no puede salir.

— Cierto — murmura la chica para sus adentros — No recordaba que tenía esta llave. Gracias de nuevo Thor, te debo otra.

Spectra saca una pequeña esfera de metal de dentro de su bolsillo, la agita un poco en su mano y luego la lanza contra una de las paredes. Al estrellarse en el muro, la canica de hierro revienta y abre un agujero en el blindaje de la casa. Como no fue destruido ningún objeto físico, sino que solamente se hizo un hoyo en el campo espectral que impedía su escape, el estallido es casi imperceptible. Sólo una intensa luz blanca que emana de los bordes del boquete de contorno irregular delata la fuga. La agente escapa a toda velocidad a través de esa salida y desaparece en medio de la noche. Detrás de ella, el agujero de luz se cierra tras unos segundos.

 **II**

Abbey y Dana montan guardia nocturna en el cuarto de guerra electrónica del crucero _Tindalos._ Las pantallas están todas apagadas, junto con los interruptores, teclados, instrumentación y demás. No hacen falta mientras estén en puerto. Sin ventanas y sólo con la luz fluorescente de las lámparas del techo, la jornada de este día es aburrida en comparación con la acción de altamar. Dana estaba vigilando una de las únicas tres pantallas encendidas cuando el teléfono celular de Abbey sonó.

— ¿Diga? — contesta ella sentándose en una de las sillas de frente a las pantallas — Ah, Spectra. Sí, soy yo. ¿En su casa? ¿Y para qué?... Ok, yo voy. Sí, yo aviso a Dana, gracias.

— ¿Quién era? — le pregunta su compañera.

— Spectra — indica Abbey — Dice que capitán Mick querer vernos en su casa mañana a las nueve de noche. No sé para qué, ella no decirme.

— No creo que sea algo bueno — dice Dana — Al menos no como para que nos llame a esta hora y nos pida que nos reunamos con él mañana por la noche.

La siguiente en la lista de llamadas de Spectra es Robecca. La chica fantasma está parada dentro de una caseta telefónica de aspecto similar a las que funcionan en Londres, con la diferencia de que ésta es azul, el letrero está en español y la corona ha sido reemplazada por un cráneo. Con su teléfono celular perdido en la lucha contra Ramsés, Spectra tiene que valerse de otros medios. Marca el número en las teclas metálicas del aparato copiándolo del directorio miniatura que llevaba en el bolsillo, y espera a que respondan su llamado.

Del otro lado de la línea, Robecca traza dibujos de engranes y poleas en un papel grande sobre un restirador. La luz que incide sobre las líneas grises del carbón del lápiz proviene de un quinqué de vidrio ubicado sobre una repisa de madera en la pared. La chica escucha el sonido de las campanas metálicas del teléfono, se levanta del banquillo y va hasta el viejo aparato que cuelga de la pared.

— ¿Diga?

— Robecca, soy yo Spectra.

— ¡Spectra! Pero qué… sorpresa.

— Sé que es extraño llamar a estas horas, — explica la agente — pero es algo urgente. Por el momento no te puedo decir de qué se trata, así que necesito que confíes en mí.

— Ok pero, ¿por qué no puedes decirme?

— Es peligroso. Ve mañana a la casa de Micka a las nueve de la noche.

— Pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué pasó?

— Tú sólo has lo que te digo. — dice finalmente la fantasma. — Te veo mañana.

Robecca cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a su trabajo en el restirador, completamente extrañada de lo que Spectra le ha pedido. Mira por un momento el retrato de su madre que descansa en la repisa junto al quinqué y luego vuelve a sus dibujos.

 **III**

 **Martes 17 de octubre.** La noche del martes las cuatro chicas se reúnen en la casa del capitán a la hora acordada. Una de ellas mira hacia un costado de la calle, mientras que la otra vigila el lado contrario. La puerta se abre despacio y detrás aparecen Micka e Ignysse.

— Abbey, Dana, Robecca — dice la chica azteca al encontrarse con los conocidos rostros. — Pásenle.

Las tres entran detrás de ellas. Micka las conduce a través del patio de la casa hasta la oficina de su hermano. Abre las pesadas puertas de madera de mezquite y le pide a Ignysse que la ilumine con un rayo de su mano. La chica azteca llega hasta donde está la copia de la Piedra del Sol y presiona unos de los cuadros del disco central. El armario de rifles que está del otro lado de la habitación se recorre hacia un lado y muestra una escalera de caracol decorada al estilo modernista, con figuras vegetales forjadas en hierro.

El brillo tembloroso de una llama baila en la pared de las escaleras. Las chicas suben detrás de Micka hasta una estancia con una amplia mesa de metal en el centro. El mueble tiene un conjunto de manivelas de latón en uno de los costados que están graduadas para controlar con precisión algún mecanismo de ajuste. Una serie de varillas y ejes de transmisión suben desde el costado de la mesa hacia el techo. El suelo de la habitación es de duela negra y las paredes están pintadas en un color rojo intenso, con cortinas del mismo color cubriendo las ventanas. Algunos candelabros de hierro oxidado sostienen unas piedrecillas azules de las que emana una luz negra que hace resplandecer los blancos de la vestimenta civil de Abbey. La iluminación del cuarto proviene de una lámpara de petróleo como las que usaban los freneros de los ferrocarriles en la era del vapor. En la esquina de la pieza está un águila que gira su cabeza en dirección a las visitantes cuando éstas entran a la habitación. El brillo de sus ojos en la penumbra las intimida un poco, haciéndolas detenerse antes de llegar al borde de la mesa.

— Una cámara oscura[2]. — dice Robecca al ver la maquinaria. — Si mal no recuerdo, mi padre fabricó ésta en los años veinte.

— En 1927 para ser más exactos, señorita Steam. — Le aclara Mick señalando la placa de la fábrica con el logotipo de la Steam Time Co. — La cámara oscura de reflexión atmosférica fue uno de los inventos militares más grandes de su época. Fue precisamente aquel que le valió a su padre el título de Sir Robert, y un factor decisivo para el triunfo de los Aliados en ambas guerras.

— Así es — responde la chica — Aunque se volvió obsoleta frente al radar debido a que no podía ver de noche, y estaba limitada bajo un cielo nublado; pero veo que usted le sigue dando un buen uso.

— Su mayor ventaja radica en no necesita electricidad para funcionar, y como no emite ondas, es difícil detectarla. Ésta tiene las mismas mejoras que la que mandamos colocar en su dirigible: filtro polarizador para infrarrojos, amplificador fluorescente pasivo y una entrada para proyector de computadora.

— Y ¿para qué usted nos necesita? — pregunta Abbey al tiempo que el resto de sus compañeras se reunían alrededor de la mesa.

— Miren esto — dice Mick señalando la mesa — Ignysse, por favor.

La astrónoma apaga la lámpara que está sobre la mesa y deja sólo la luz negra. Un bicho mecánico de cuerpo similar al de un lagarto con coraza de hierro teñida de azul y oro trepa por entre los mecanismos de la mesa hasta el plano. Ignysse toma al animal y lo pone en su espalda, sacando éste su cabeza por encima del hombro. Junto a ella, el capitán mueve las perillas de ajuste de junto a la mesa. El hierro de los componentes cruje levemente, las varillas y flechas giran, y el lente proyector del techo arroja una imagen nítida de las luces nocturnas del Cabo. Mick enciende un pequeño interruptor junto a la mesa, presiona un par de botones y la imagen cambia al escritorio de un ordenador. El marino toma el ratón de computadora que está junto a las perillas de la mesa, abre unas carpetas y finalmente selecciona un archivo de video para ponerlo en el reproductor multimedia. En la pantalla se aprecia la grabación que Spectra hizo de la negociación entre Ramsés y los Legionarios. Las chicas se muestran totalmente impactadas por lo que ven.

— El día de ayer, aproximadamente a las 16:30 hora local, la agente Vondergeist capturó esta secuencia de video en las inmediaciones del Castillo Rojo. — comienza a contar Mick como si estuviese explicándoles los objetivos de una misión a un grupo de soldados. — Ella previamente se había reunido conmigo informándome de una posible coalición entre los DeNile y los Legionarios. Le pedí pruebas de ello y esto es lo que me envió. Todo indica que es cierto: están coludidos en perjuicio nuestro.

— Y ¿dónde está Spectra? — pregunta Dana.

— Aquí — responde una voz detrás de ella.

— Bienvenida agente — dice el capitán.

— Gracias. Veo que sí recibió mi archivo.

— Así es. Ahora observen.

Mick apaga el interruptor del proyector de computadora y la imagen nocturna del plano de la ciudad aparece de nuevo. Con un giro de los volantes y las perillas, la imagen se mueve por encima de la urbe hasta que se centra sobre el Castillo Rojo. El capitán da vuelta a otra de las manivelas hasta que la fortaleza ocupa todo el plano de la mesa. Su fantasmagórico brillo rojo reflejado en el blanco de la pantalla incendia la habitación de un color carmesí. Los autos que circulan por las calles aledañas a la ciudadela, los transeúntes que caminan por las aceras, las olas que revientan contra el acantilado y los pasos de los guardias en las azoteas se aprecian en la imagen como en un video real.

— Es el Castillo Rojo — comenta Spectra al ver aquello.

— Exacto — repone Robecca — Esto es una cámara oscura de reflexión atmosférica. Utiliza la luz que se refleja en el cielo para proyectar una imagen de la tierra en la mesa.

— Wow — concluye la agente.

— Atención. — anuncia el capitán. — Hablé con el Gran Almirante y el Secretario Humano, pero parece que estamos solos en esto. La Marina prefiere mantenerse al margen y el Secretario Humano dice que es arriesgado acusar a Ramsés con toda la Asamblea de su parte. Aun así, Cook concentrará a la Guardia Marina del Castillo en los alrededores, dejando que los sirvientes de los DeNile vigilen el interior. Los _Medjay_ [3] no tienen conocimientos de combate moderno, pero se dice que son letales con la lanza y la cimitarra[4].

— Oiga, pero ¿qué no esos esclavos son inmortales? — pregunta Dana.

— No. — responde Abbey. — Yo una vez vi morir a uno. Nosotras estábamos en casa de Cleo haciendo pijamada cuando por mañana siguiente yo despierto temprano y con hambre. Escuché a alguien discutiendo en pasillo y descubrí que era Nefera regañando a uno de ellos por haber estropeado un par de zapatos suyos. Nunca antes yo ver a alguien tan enojado por unos tacones. Cuando terminó, ella tomó un sable del jarrón junto a uno de los sillones y se lo clavó en estómago al esclavo. Esa cosa simplemente se arrodilló y después desplomó convertido en un montón de arena. Nefera ordenar a otro que limpie e irse tan tranquila.

— Esa mujer está loca — comenta Robecca.

— Escuchen: — dice Mick para enfocarlos de nuevo, señalando con un puntero láser una ubicación en el centro geográfico del enorme complejo del castillo — Esta es la Sala de Cadáveres. Ahí se reúnen los secretarios y la Asamblea General. Entraremos separados y nos reuniremos en un punto en el interior. Una vez ahí nos organizaremos para la cacería.

— Ok. — dice Dana. — Necesitaré regresar a casa para traer mis propias armas.

— Eso es lo de menos. — objeta Mick. — Hay un arsenal completo aquí abajo. Mañana nos veremos a las 17:00 horas para prepararnos. Si pueden traer a alguien más sería de gran ayuda. En especial necesitaríamos a alguien que nos ayude con la electrónica y las comunicaciones.

— Ah, no se preocupe por eso. Sé exactamente quién puede ayudarnos — indica Spectra — ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí, pueden retirarse. — concluye Mick. — Pero recuerden: a quien sea que vayan a traer, debe estar consciente de que esto será a matar o morir.

— ¿Podemos traer a quien nosotros queramos? — pregunta Robecca.

— Sí. Sólo debe estar dispuesto a pelear.

— Ok, creo que ya sé a quién voy a llamar.

Spectra y Robecca se retiran de la sala acompañadas de Micka. Abbey se acerca al águila que está parada en una percha de madera junto a la mesa y la mira por unos segundos. El ave gira su cabeza y planta sus grandes ojos dorados en las pupilas moradas de la montañesa. Ella le sostiene la mirada por unos segundos, luego baja la vista hasta la percha y observa las enormes garras negras que emergen de unas patas amarillas como guantes de oro. El ave es enorme: un metro de longitud desde el pico hasta la punta de la cola, con plumaje castaño como hojas de bronce patinado que desprenden reflejos dorados.

— ¿Su mascota? — le pregunta Abbey a Mick.

— Algo así… — responde él haciendo que el ave se pare en el guante de cuero de su brazo derecho. — Se llama Tonamitl, que significa "Rayo de sol" en náhuatl, mi lengua natal. Lleva volando en este mundo casi tanto tiempo como yo.

— Vaya — dice ella acariciándole las plumas de la espalda con el dorso de su mano — ¿Es hembra?

— Sí. Es un águila real, el ave nacional de México.

— Sorprendente… — concluye Abbey.

Mick deja nuevamente al animal en su percha y regresa a la mesa de la cámara oscura para cerrar los lentes y apagar todo. Dana observa con curiosidad la extraña alimaña que está agarrada al hombro derecho de Ignysse. Tiene el aspecto de un dragón pequeño, pero está hecho completamente de metal. Debe tener aproximadamente un metro de longitud desde la nariz hasta la punta de la cola, que mide más o menos unos cuarenta centímetros. Los engranes de bronce crujen por debajo de su coraza azul iridiscente adornada con patrones de color oro en forma de espirales. Sus fosas nasales lucen como las troneras de una caldera, exhalando humo gris y luz roja brillante. Lleva alambres en lugar de bigotes, tres tubos en vez de cuernos y un elegante reloj en el pecho en sustitución del corazón. Los ojos de la creatura refulgen de escarlata y miran a Dana con la curiosidad de un dinosaurio bebé. En la espalda lleva un elegante par de alas de metal azul con más grabados crípticos en oro.

— ¿Qué es eso Ignysse? — pregunta la pirata.

"Un cronófago" escribe ella en la pantalla del ordenador portátil que está sobre la mesa.

— Vaya. Jamás había oído de ellos.

"Son animales mecánicos que comen tiempo, carbón y metal." Teclea la astrónoma. "Se dice que fueron creados por el dios griego Hefestos, patrono de los herreros, como una mascota para Chronos, el dios del tiempo. Yo encontré éste en la vera del Sena en 1892, cuando aún vivía en París."

— Y ¿cómo se llama?

"Kronus, pero yo no lo bauticé. Su nombre está escrito en la cara de su reloj" indica Ignysse señalando la esfera en el pecho de la creatura. Tiene un diámetro aproximado de cinco centímetros, y en ella se aprecian un indicador de fases lunares, calendario, algunas cuantas estrellas y las correspondientes tres manecillas para dar la hora.

— Bonito reloj. ¿Se deja tocar?

La astrónoma asiente y Dana comienza a acercar su mano a la cabeza del animal. Éste se hace un poco hacia atrás y exhala un gruñido corto que hace que la chica retroceda. Viendo el gesto de su mascota, Ignysse toma un grano de carbón de un plato sobre la mesa y se lo entrega a la marinera, indicándole después que se lo dé a la creatura. Acto seguido le apunta al dragoncito con su índice derecho como diciéndole "Pórtate bien con la invitada". Tras ver esto Dana le acerca cuidadosamente el carbón al monstruito hasta que éste empieza a moverse por la espalda de su dueña hacia ella. El dragón recoge con delicadeza la piedra negra de la mano de la chica y ella aprovecha para ponerle la mano sobre la frente.

— Increíble — dice la muchacha deslizando sus dedos por el cuello del animal — Creí que estaría más caliente, pero no.

Ignysse le dirige una sutil sonrisa a su compañera mientras toma un tornillo de encima la mesa y se lo da al dragón, lo que hace que el sonido de una campanilla salga flotando de entre las ruedas dentadas del animal.

— Oiga — le dice Abbey al capitán — ¿Realmente necesita más gente? Digo porque yo creer que con nosotras basta.

— No creo que los DeNile sean los únicos que están detrás de todo esto — replica él — Varias familias monstruo tienen miembros en la Asamblea. Para ellos la Organización es un pastel, y Ramsés es el que tiene el cuchillo. Por supuesto él se quedará con la rebanada más grande, pero no es el único que tiene hambre.

— Eso sí — agrega Dana — Mario no es el único miembro de los Tattaglia, y están también los Sangnoir de Francia y los von Vamp de Austria.

— Y todos quieren su parte. Ellos realmente nunca han estado muy a favor de la igualdad entre especies y todo eso. Lo único que les interesa es la política y el poder. Si logramos detenerlos mañana, contendremos su avance durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué tener que hacerlo nosotros? — pregunta la yeti. — Digo, yo no tener inconveniente en pelear pero ¿por qué secretario humano no organiza grupo de Ejército y lo destituye él?

— Porque el Ejército y la Fuerza Aérea están con los DeNile, — contesta Mick — y la Marina prefiere mantenerse al margen. Además, los secretarios solamente pueden ser destituidos por voto unánime de la Asamblea, y Ramsés los tiene a todos de su parte. En otras palabras, somos los únicos que apoyamos al Secretario Humano.

Dana y Abbey se retiran del lugar con el juramento de no revelar ninguno de sus planes. Tienen que pensar muy bien a quién pueden contactar. Alguien que esté dispuesto a pelear y que sepa guardar un secreto. Más lo primero que lo segundo.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Luxor Las Vegas es un hotel y casino temático ubicado en Las Vegas Strip, en Paradise, Nevada, EUA. Tiene un hotel de 30 pisos y un casino de 11,000 metros cuadrados; todo ambientado en el antiguo Egipto. El rayo luz que adorna la cúspide de la pirámide es tan brillante que puede ser visto a una distancia de 443km en clima claro.**

 **2.-La cámara oscura es un instrumento óptico que permite obtener una proyección plana de una imagen externa sobre la zona interior de su superficie. Consiste en una caja cerrada (o a veces incluso una habitación entera) y un pequeño agujero por el que entra una pequeña cantidad de luz que proyecta en la pared opuesta la imagen del exterior. La cámara de ésta historia hace referencia a la que se menciona en la novela** ** _Cámara oscura_** **de Hugh Scott.**

 **3.-** ** _Medjay_** **es el nombre que los egipcios de la antigüedad dieron a una región del norte de Sudán, donde habitaba un pueblo de nubios. En el Imperio Nuevo, la palabra Medjay había evolucionado y se refería a los miembros de batallones del ejército que actuaban como exploradores del desierto y protectores de las áreas de interés faraónico**

 **4.-Cimitarra es una palabra que se utiliza para referirse a cualquier sable curvo musulmán u oriental.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Know Your Enemy** , Rage Against The Machine, _Rage Against The Machine_

 **Er Deivi:** pues parece que Spectra se ha salvado a sí misma. Vamos a ver ahora quién más está dispuesto a pelear por Necrópolis.


	25. Cap 22: Catarsis

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 22: Catarsis**

 _Paredes blancas nos rodean.  
_ _Ninguna luz volverá a tocar de nuevo tu rostro.  
_ _La lluvia golpea en la ventana,  
_ _Mientras nosotros dormimos entre los muertos.  
_ **Benjamín Burnley**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** El cielo llora sobre la ciudad secuestrada, cubriendo con su líquido pesar las casas y los edificios. El agua escurre cuesta abajo por las paredes de las casas y llena las grietas y los agujeros del suelo, lo mismo en chozas pobres que en residencias opulentas. Los Legionarios ya han apagado los incendios que ellos mismos causaron cuatro días antes al llegar, pues saben que si dejan a la urbe arder a placer, ellos arderán también. Con la cara cubierta de gotas de agua mezcladas con el hollín de las hogueras, el reloj del ayuntamiento marca las tres de la mañana en punto. En el centro de la plaza, resguardados bajo el quiosco, un grupo de monstruos terrestres trabaja arduamente. Descendientes de los guardianes del elemento tierra, parecen un montón de mineros de cuerpos enterregados que llenan un vagón con minerales. Pero no es un carro de mina el objeto con el que trabajan. Ayudándose con unas palas grandes, los monstruos sacan montones de un fino polvillo metálico de dentro de una caja de lámina y los vierten dentro de un tambor de acero. El contenedor de donde lo están sacando está marcado con el símbolo de la radiactividad y desprende un tenue fulgor verde que, al refractarse en las partículas que salen flotando de su interior, da la impresión de estar encendido en fuego. En el centro de este tanque hay un atado de cilindros rojos de los que sobresalen unos cables que van a dar a un dispositivo electrónico cuya pantalla muestra tres pares de números ocho que brillan con una luz color rojo intenso: una bomba sucia.

Usadas en un par de ocasiones por los Cazadores durante los años de la Guerrilla, las bombas sucias son la forma más fácil y barata de contaminar un área. Uno simplemente debe conseguir una buena dotación de materiales radioactivos, — como el combustible gastado de las plantas nucleares o algún aparato de rayos X en desuso — algo de contaminantes químicos, — como desechos industriales o pesticidas potentes — y ponerlo todo dentro de un contenedor con algún explosivo poderoso. La detonación se encarga de diseminarlo todo en un área lo suficientemente grande como para causar pánico y caos dignos de una bomba atómica, a una fracción de su costo. Y lo mejor es que uno no necesita un doctorado en física nuclear para construir un aparato de este tipo. Pero ésa no es la mejor arma que tienen los Legionarios.

Ésta se encuentra un poco más lejos, arriba en el castillo. El viento de alas negras que sopla desde el mar sube hasta la colina y sigue su camino tierra adentro. Encerradas en una de las torres, tres doncellas duermen intentado huir de la tormenta de plomo que azota a esta ciudad desde la noche del sábado. Sólo tres.

El día de hoy, en uno de los actos más patrióticos que un político pueda llevar a cabo, la esposa del alcalde, congresista por Necrópolis, ha tenido que dar su vida a cambio de que esta ciudad tenga un día más. Pero además de las motivaciones cívicas, otra de las razones por las cuales fue a negociar con los Legionarios a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba es la pequeña florecilla de cabello rubio y ojos claros que yace entre las dos mujeres jóvenes que la acompañan en aquella habitación.

En un acto de generosidad increíble hasta para ella misma, Cleo reafirmó su promesa de cuidar a la pequeña Mariah apenas segundos antes de que los Legionarios se llevaran para siempre a la Sra. Deborah. El resto de la tarde fue una locura para ella y para Lilith, pues ninguna de las dos tiene experiencia cuidando niños, y la egipcia no es precisamente lo que se dice una madre en potencia. A duras penas lograron que la chiquilla dejara de llorar y se durmiera poco después de las diez de la noche. Cansadas como estaban, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en qué momento las palabras de la conversación en voz baja fueron intercambiadas por el suave sonido de la respiración del cuerpo en reposo.

Pero ni durmiendo puede Cleo descansar. Dan las tres treinta de la madrugada del miércoles y ella se revuelca entre las sábanas con el corazón estremecido y la frente cubierta de sudor a pesar de la frescura de la noche. Su mente está tan agitada como la ciudad que yace abajo en el valle. Ella no sabe si lo que ve es real o producto de su imaginación, pero cualquiera que sea la situación, no es para nada agradable…

 **II**

Bajo un cielo claro como el fluir del Nilo y sobre un mar calmo peinado por una leve brisa, un antiguo barco egipcio navega con parsimonia. El viento hincha su única vela, extendiendo en grande el ojo de Horus que la adorna. Sobre la cubierta, la hija del Faraón reposa sobre un camastro mientras uno de sus sirvientes le ofrece un racimo de uvas. Más de estos esclavos van y vienen por todo el bote. De cuerpos fornidos y cabezas de chacal negro del desierto, conducen el barco y cumplen todos los caprichos de la princesa. Pero ella no es la única pasajera. A su lado descansa una muchacha de piel caucásica y cabello rubio, acompañada de una niña pequeña con rasgos similares.

Las tres chicas disfrutaban del brillo del sol de media tarde cuando densos nubarrones comenzaron a formarse sobre el mástil de la nave. Al cabo de unos minutos el cielo se cubrió de un color gris denso y temible como el de la piel de un escualo. Cleo se levanta de su camastro y mira al firmamento con expresión frustrada.

En ese momento, un fuerte golpe sacude al navío y casi hace caer a la chica. Ella se incorpora mientras las tablas de madera del casco comienzan a crujir. Segundos después, un monstruo con cabeza de tiburón martillo y cuerpo semejante al de un hombre sube por la borda cargando la cabeza de un pez sierra a manera de espada. Varios ganchos de hueso salen de debajo del agua y se afianzan a la baranda del barco. Ayudándose de las cuerdas de esos ganchos, más monstruos del mar suben al navío y comienzan a enfrentarse con los sirvientes que trabajaban en él.

Los Medjay toman sus lanzas y sables y se lanzan al ataque para defender a su princesa. No obstante, la increíble resistencia de los monstruos marinos y sus años de experiencia en el combate con filibusteros de los cinco océanos son más fuertes que el entrenamiento de los esclavos con la cimitarra. Uno a uno, los guardias van cayendo frente a las armas oxidadas de los demonios del mar, llenando el barco con la arena de sus cuerpos maltrechos. Al final del encuentro, dos de los invasores toman a Lilith y a Mariah, mientras que el de la cabeza de martillo inmoviliza a Cleo con la espada en su cuello.

Los dos primeros caminan hacia atrás con sus prisioneras y se lanzan de espaldas por la borda sin darles tiempo de tomar aire. En ese momento el captor suelta a Cleo, quien sale corriendo hacia el otro lado del barco. Antes de que pueda alcanzar la baranda, el sonido del agua al romperse por la caída de los cuerpos salpica sus oídos. La chica se asoma desesperadamente por la borda tratando de ver a su amiga y a la niña pequeña, pero lo único que divisa es un intenso torrente de líquido rojo que sale de debajo del barco. La sangre brota como si estuviesen encima de un volcán en erupción y al cabo de unos segundos todo el mar se ha teñido de aquel color bermellón que tantas pesadillas le causó a Cleo en su infancia remota.

En sonido del agua escurriendo sobre la cubierta llama la atención de Cleo en la dirección contraria. Se gira para ver qué es lo que ocurre y se encuentra con una lluvia en miniatura que cae desde algún lugar sobre el mástil. Temiendo cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrarse en ese lugar, la egipcia levanta tímidamente los ojos sólo para encontrarse con un gigantesco ser marino que flota sobre el costado de la nave. Su cuerpo es como el de un hombre, pero a partir de su cintura arranca una cola de serpiente cubierta de plumas pardas como hojuelas de bronce patinado. El cuerpo superior es musculoso y también está forrado de plumas en su mayor parte, con unas enormes placas óseas en el pecho y el abdomen. Su cabeza es como la de una serpiente, vestida con largas y brillantes plumas en coloración verde esmeralda que le cubren todo, desde la frente y hasta las inmensas alas que lo sostienen en el aire. Este ser lleva en la cintura un faldón de tela color hueso con adornos de plumas y oro. Un pectoral del mismo material adorna su pecho, junto con un brazal en cada una de las muñecas. En la mano izquierda lleva un enorme escudo de oro de forma circular adornado con una espiral y varias plumas amarillas que cuelgan de su parte inferior, mientras que en la otra sostiene una larga lanza con una filosa punta de piedra que bien podría partir aquel barco en dos, a pesar del formidable tamaño de su casco. Al ver aquel monstruo, Cleo se arrodilla y adopta la posición que usaban los antiguos egipcios para orar a sus dioses.

— _Hor pa neb tau_ [2] — dice al comenzar.

— ¡Cleopatra DeNile! — la interrumpe la creatura con una voz que hace retumbar todo el barco. — Durante mucho tiempo disfrutaste de una vida de lujos y opulencia gracias al poder de tu padre. Nunca conociste el hambre, la necesidad, el frío, la miseria, la pobreza o la opresión. No hasta ahora…

La egipcia, abajo, guarda silencio y se dispone a escuchar sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

— Tu padre ha corrompido su propósito. — continúa el monstruo. — Un rey debe estar total e incondicionalmente al servicio de su pueblo, pues es a él a quien le debe su poder. Pero ha desatado a estos demonios con tal de volver a un trono que ya no le pertenece. Y tu hermanastra tiene los mismos planes.

El monstruo baja su mano y con ella le indica a Cleo que se levante. Ella lo hace y lo mira con intriga.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que mi padre desató a estos demonios? — pregunta la muchacha.

— El trono ya no le pertenece. — le explica la creatura. — Su reinado comenzó y terminó hace más de mil años. El tiempo ha fermentado su carácter y su crueldad. Desprecia a los hombres olvidándose de que alguna vez fue uno de ellos. Lo único que le interesa es tener el poder de nuevo, pero para ello primero hará derramar mucha sangre.

— Mi padre podrá ser estricto algunas veces, pero jamás cruel — se defiende la chica.

— Los dos sabemos que mientes, Cleo.

Ella da un paso atrás ante el imponente monstruo que se eleva sobre las aguas. Es cierto, en realidad su padre sí es cruel. Las constantes comparaciones con los logros de su hermana, la tremenda exigencia escolar y los horrendos castigos que le esperaban si alguna vez le llevaba malas notas al final del semestre eran prueba de ello.

— Un gobernante debe poner a su pueblo por encima de sí mismo, pues es su máximo sirviente. — le indica el monstruo mientras se eleva en el cielo, sacando su larga cola serpenteante del agua. — Salvar esta ciudad y a todo este mundo exige un sacrificio. Un grupo de nuestros mejores guerreros está camino a una encrucijada para detener a tu padre, pero lo más probable es que lo hagan con el puñal en su cuello. Si quieres evitar que lo maten, deberás convencerlo de entregarse; de devolver a estos demonios al abismo de donde los sacó y salvar a su gente como siempre debió haberlo hecho.

En ese momento, el monstruo de cola de serpiente y cuerpo de hombre atraviesa al barco con su lanza y comienza a hundirlo. Unos enormes tentáculos salen de debajo del agua y comienzan a arrastrar el navío al fondo, haciendo crujir la madera en explosiones sordas como las de los huesos de un animal rompiéndose por la fuerza de las mandíbulas de su depredador. Cleo cae al agua cerca del naufragio y siente cómo los brazos de la oscuridad la arrastran cada vez más al fondo. El terror y la impotencia de no poder moverse con la suficiente fuerza como para salir nadando a la superficie se apoderan de ella. El agua llena por completo su cuerpo y el sabor de la sal penetra hasta su garganta. La luz pronto se convierte en una chispa que baila en la lejanía y lo último que alcanza a escuchar es la voz de la creatura reverberando entre las marismas.

— No le temas al dolor ni a la muerte, Cleopatra DeNile; — dice la voz — pues ellos te purificarán.

 **III**

Los movimientos bruscos y la respiración agitada de su compañera de habitación despiertan a Lilith. Ella se incorpora frotándose las arenas de la noche de sus ojos claros y mira hacia el otro lado del colchón. En aquel sitio, la princesa de Egipto se remueve entre las sábanas y se queja en silencio. Su respiración agitada, la frente y el cabello húmedos, y el corazón desesperado denotan claramente una pesadilla. Lilith se levanta y rodea la cama para no despertar a la pequeña Mariah, que duerme plácidamente entre las dos.

— Cleo — susurra Lilith al tiempo que la sacude levemente por el hombro — Cleo.

La chica aún sigue presa de la torcida imaginación de su subconsciente.

— Cleo — llama otra vez Lilith — ¡Cleo, Cleo! ¡Despierta!

— ¡Ah! — exclama la otra al abrir los ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación, claramente más luminosa que la del lugar de sus sueños.

— Tranquila, — le indica su amiga sujetándola suavemente — cálmate. Era sólo una pesadilla, un sueño nada más.

— Un sueño… — susurra Cleo, quien no acaba de creer lo que su compañera le ha dicho.

— Sí, sólo un sueño. Una pesadilla nada más.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

Cleo asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que recupera el aliento. Dirige su mirada hacia la pequeña Mariah, quien parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Lilith enciende el candil de aceite que descansa sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama y se queda despierta con su amiga, haciéndole compañía hasta que recupera el sueño.

 **IV**

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Vasiliev llega acompañado de un par de ogros que portan fusiles de alto poder y lucen unos largos colmillos que les sobresalen de la mandíbula inferior. Su piel es de color gris y tiene la misma apariencia agrietada que el barro secándose al sol. Llevan pantalones raídos y cubiertos de polvo, y una especie de chaleco táctico de múltiples bolsillos. Vasiliev señala a Lilith con la punta de su dedo y uno de ellos la toma por la fuerza del brazo. Cleo intenta retenerla, pero el otro ogro la empuja tan fuerte que ella cae sobre la cama como una muñeca de trapo. La chica de cabello rubio forcejea con su captor, pero cede a la pelea cuando éste le pone su arma en el oído.

— ¡Esperen! — exclama Cleo imponiéndose frente al monstruo que se lleva a su amiga. — ¡Déjenla a ella! ¡Llévenme a mí!

— A ti todavía no te toca. — responde el vampiro. — Es el turno de tu amiga de ir a negociar.

— ¡Exijo hablar con mi padre! — contesta ella con un tono desafiante. — Usted alguna vez fue militar. Si aún conserva algo de ese honor, permítame hablar con él.

— Hace mucho tiempo que me dejé de esas cosas, niña. — repone Vasiliev volviendo sobre sus pasos. — Y además, ¿por qué habría yo de obedecer una orden tuya?

— No les han funcionado sus negociaciones, ¿verdad? — replicó la chica. — Se dice que la sangre de los elfos está entre las más puras que existen, pero sólo puede ser bebida mientras éstos están vivos. No habrías desperdiciado a dos de ellos si las cosas te estuvieran saliendo como planeaste.

— No me retes, niña. — dice Sergei intimidando a la muchacha con sus más de dos metros de estatura — No sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Ni siquiera tu padre lo sabe.

— Tú y tu amigo el italiano son dos hombres de negocios, ¿no es así? — le dice la chica usando su afilada lengua — y los hombres de negocios siempre quieren más. Déjame hablar con mi padre y te conseguiré los millones que quieras.

— Impresionante, señorita DeNile. — expresa el vampiro llevándose la mano al mentón. — Parece que, después de todo, el apellido lo lleva con orgullo. Le daré sólo una oportunidad: quiero vía libre de escape, inmunidad legal y un Terrortorio. Si me los consigue, puede que le traiga servicio a la habitación.

— No se preocupe. — dice Cleo al final. — Sé exactamente lo que un monstruo como usted necesita.

El ogro suelta a Lilith, quien de inmediato sale corriendo hacia el fondo de la habitación. La egipcia sale escoltada por los dos monstruos, pero justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, un guiño de su ojo le dice a su amiga que ambas estarán bien. Por ahora.

 **V**

 **El Crematorio, Isla Cadáver.** Tres días después de su llegada al pequeño pueblo de pescadores, Toralei comienza a enfadarse de ser una refugiada de guerra. El poco dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo ya casi se le acaba y no hay mucho que hacer en ese rincón olvidado del mundo. Aunque tiene una cama donde recostarse, un techo para cubrirse y comida caliente a un precio razonable, la chica no está acostumbrada a quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar — a pesar de su arraigada costumbre de tomar largas siestas. Por suerte, hoy la hija del pescador le ha dicho que tiene una llamada de las mismas muchachas con las que se ha estado comunicando en los últimos días.

— ¿Hola?

— Toralei, soy yo Purrsephone. — dice la voz al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Un poco aburrida, pero bien — responde la felina — ¿Y ustedes?

— Algo preocupadas. — explica la gemela con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué? — contesta Toralei un poco alarmada. — ¿Los Legionarios ya llegaron hasta allá?

— No. — le aclara su amiga. — Lo que pasa es que cuando atacaron a la ciudad, una sobrina nuestra estaba de vacaciones con nosotros. Es hija de nuestro primo Thor. Ese día la dejamos sola en la casa y no supimos qué pasó con ella. Nos llamó hace unos días, pero la comunicación se cortó demasiado rápido.

— Pues yo fui a la casa de ustedes y no encontré a nadie — le explicó Toralei. — Busqué por todas las habitaciones, pero no había nada.

— ¡Ay, no me digas eso! — le responde su amiga con el miedo brotando de su voz — ¿En serio no viste a nadie?

— Palabra. Pero no te alteres — le dice tratando de calmarla — Quizá salió a buscar comida o algo así mientras yo estuve en la casa. Además, eso fue el domingo en la mañana. ¿Cuándo te comunicaste con ella?

— Ayer en la noche. — explica la gemela de cabello blanco. — De hecho me pareció muy raro porque en las noticias dicen que no hay comunicaciones con Necrópolis, pero a ella la escuché bien. — se detiene un momento y suspira — ¡Ay! ¡Cómo hubiera querido traérmela!

— Creo que yo puedo hacer algo respecto a eso.

— ¿Si? Pero ¿cómo qué?

— Puedo volver a Necrópolis y traerla hasta acá. No la sacaré de la isla, pero al menos la mantendré lejos de las balas.

— No, no, no. — replica Meowlody. — No quiero que te arriesgues. Además, si ella me llamó anoche quiere decir que está bien. Gracias, pero no.

— De ninguna manera. — repone Toralei con determinación. — Si el problema con los Legionarios no se resuelve, las Fuerzas asaltarán la ciudad para liberarla, y tu sobrina podría quedar atrapada en medio de un tiroteo.

— Pero puede ser peligroso. Si ella ya logró sobrevivir estos tres días, estará bien.

— Déjenme ayudarles, por favor. — replica la felina pelirroja. — He estado ausente de sus vidas durante muchos años y aun así ustedes me han recibido de nuevo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Está bien. — dice al fin la gemela. — Sólo porque creo que ya tienes experiencia en esto. Pero cuídate mucho ¿sí?

— No te preocupes. — indica Toralei con firmeza. — Tengo un arma y una motocicleta. Más que suficiente. Por cierto ¿cómo se llama la chica?

— Katrina Whitefang. Tiene dieciséis y es casi idéntica a mí, sólo que su piel es blanca y su cabello, algo como platinado. Voy a avisarle que vas a ir por ella entonces.

— Sí, dalo por hecho. Me aprovisionaré y partiré mañana al amanecer, si es que no se me cruza otra cosa.

— Gracias Toralei — dice Meowlody como si aquella fuese la última vez que fuera a oír la voz de su amiga.

— No. Gracias a ustedes por confiar de nuevo en mí. — finaliza la chica en un tono que suena como una despedida más profunda que el simple corte de una llamada telefónica.

Al igual que los soldados de las Fuerzas, Toralei tiene ahora una misión de búsqueda y rescate. La única manera de limpiar su honor luego de tantos años de estar metida en el bajo mundo del hampa. Tras haber traicionado a los Legionarios al ventilar información sobre los ataques, las gemelas son la única amistad que le queda, y más le vale reivindicarse con ellas.

 **VI**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver.** Confinados en la sala principal del castillo, los Legionarios planean su nuevo ataque cibernético. Sergei Vasiliev cree ver en Cleo una ventaja táctica; se pregunta si el síndrome de Estocolmo[3] no le estará afectando ya. Si es así, pronto tendrá otra aliada poderosa en sus filas. "Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se desestabilicen sus mecanismos psicológicos" piensa al verla dirigirse hacia la sala.

Mientras tanto, la transmisión de hoy comienza igual que las otras: la imagen de la bandera de los legionarios, seguida de la toma de cámara de la princesa egipcia atada a una silla y con el rostro cubierto. Ramsés y Seti, del otro lado de la línea, reconocen inmediatamente aquellas ropas y se inquietan ante lo que sea que el general esté planeando.

— _Buongiorno_ , mis queridos compañeros — comienza Tattaglia al dirigirse a la cámara frente a él.

— Hoy tienes una llamada especial para ti, Ramsés. — agrega el vampiro acercándose a Cleo desde atrás de su silla — Tu hija nos pidió dejarla hablar contigo, y como el día de hoy amanecí de buen humor, decidí concederle su deseo. Creo que tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

Vasiliev descubre repentinamente la cabeza de la chica y el camarógrafo enfoca el plano directo hacia ella. El general se hace a un lado para dejar que ella termine de convencer a su padre.

— Cleo, hija, — dice Ramsés con una voz ligeramente ofuscada — ¿estás bien?

— La verdad no lo sé, padre — responde ella algo perturbada.

— No te preocupes — le expresa él intentando tranquilizarla. — Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para resolver pacíficamente este conflicto y liberarte a ti y a toda la ciudad.

— ¡¿Y eso incluye concederle a estos criminales todos sus caprichos?! — contesta Cleo con energía.

El secretario se queda perplejo ante el comentario de su hija. No creía que ella tuviera conocimiento de la situación en el Cabo.

— ¿De qué hablas, hija? — le responde. — ¡Por supuesto que no! Hemos cedido algo del dinero para conseguirle más tiempo a nuestros analistas ¡pero de ninguna manera les hemos cumplido las leyes que quieren!

— ¡Y no lo hagas! — replica la chica con firmeza. — ¡No cumplas ni una más de sus mezquinas demandas! ¡No les des el futuro de nuestro pueblo a estos criminales!

Ramsés y Seti apenas pueden creer lo que están viendo y escuchando a través de la pantalla. Vasiliev se acerca para detener el discurso de la egipcia, pero Tattaglia lo detiene.

— Déjala que hable, Sergei. — le dice. — Tal vez podamos sacar provecho de esto.

El vampiro se repliega al lugar en donde espera el resto de sus cómplices.

— Si les concedes lo que quieren, tal vez salves esta ciudad, — continúa Cleo mirando fijamente a la cámara — pero se perderán muchas otras en el futuro. El cumplir sus demandas sería abrirles las puertas a una guerra de supremacía similar a la que hace ochenta años mató a millones de monstruos en todo el mundo.

— Pero, hija ¿de qué estás hablando? — prorrumpe Ramsés tratando de hacer que entre en razón. — Ya te he dicho que no les hemos cumplido ninguna de sus peticiones de reforma.

— Y entonces ¿por qué los he escuchado decir que algunas ya están completas?

— Te equivocas hija. No les hemos cumplido nada. Seguramente lo que escuchaste fue…

— ¡Escúchame padre! — exclama Cleo actuando de una forma inusualmente defensiva ante su progenitor. — ¡No concedas ni uno más de sus caprichos, aun cuando nos pierdas a mí y a esta ciudad! Para ganar las guerras hay que hacer sacrificios, y éste es el mío.

— Cleo, espera… — balbucea el faraón sin alcanzar a procesar lo que su hija acaba de decir.

— Si el pueblo y los dioses reclaman mi sangre a cambio de la libertad de los seres de este mundo, entonces que así sea. — manifiesta la muchacha como si estuviese en medio de un rito religioso del antiguo Egipto. — Si con mi muerte se asegura la libertad de mi gente y su futuro, me entregaré a los dioses. He visto cómo la gente de esta ciudad ha sufrido durante días un asedio que está tocando a las puertas de todo el mundo. Si logramos evitarlo, habremos salvado millones de vidas que de otra manera se perderán.

Los miembros de la Asamblea, los secretarios de la Organización, los Legionarios y todos los que están escuchando las palabras de la princesa egipcia, de un lado u otro de la línea, están completamente estupefactos por lo que está pasando.

— Dile a mamá que la amo, — dice como despidiéndose por última vez. — pero que no puedo permitir que estos demonios asedien a mi pueblo. Si ves a Nefera… no le digas nada. La mitad de la sangre es un cariño incompleto. — se detuvo un momento y continuó. — Sé que Deuce no te agrada, pero si lo ves dile que lo amo con todo mi corazón y que si hago esto es por su libertad y la mía. Dile que espero que algún día me perdone por inmolarme de esta manera, pero que lo hago por el amor que le tengo. Los quiero a todos, padre; por eso estoy dispuesta a morir si con ello aseguro que ustedes y todas mis amigas vivan. No concedas ni una más de las peticiones de estos delincuentes. Quema a esta ciudad con ellos dentro. Sé que yo estaré bien.

Consumado su acto de fe, la princesa guarda silencio y mira fijamente al suelo. El anj de su cuello brilla como si estuviese bajo el sol del desierto en el interior ensombrecido de la sala del castillo. Luego de haber acabado la transmisión, el vampiro suelta las ataduras que mantienen a Cleo en la silla y le ordena a dos de sus ogros que la lleven de nuevo a su habitación.

— Te has condenado a muerte tu sola — le dice el general tomándola del brazo.

— ¡No me toques! — grita ella al tiempo que con su mano libre empuja a Vasiliev en el estómago.

Impelido por una fuerza invisible, el vampiro sale despedido y cae junto a la mesa de la computadora a dos metros de Cleo. Ella lo mira fijamente, como si lo amenazara con alguna maldición de la antigüedad.

— Si quieres arráncame todas mis vendas y destruye esta ciudad casa por casa — le dice con energía — ¡Pero jamás obtendrás lo que quieres!

El general se levanta levemente aturdido y camina hacia la chica, quien no acaba de creer que lanzó a los más de dos metros de músculos de Sergei con una facilidad tremenda. Él la toma por el cuello y la levanta hasta que sus pies ya no tocan el suelo. En ese momento un terrible ardor comienza a quemarle las manos, haciendo que suelte a la doncella. Ella cae y apenas alcanza a equilibrarse para no terminar completamente en el suelo.

— ¡Llévensela! — vocifera el general mientras Cleo se incorpora.

El vampiro observa sus manos y nota que la quemadura que acaba de adquirir tiene la misma forma del dije de la chica. La mira con cierto resquemor mientras los ogros salen de la sala escoltándola desde una distancia prudente. Al ver la facilidad con la que abatió a su comandante, temen represalias similares contra ellos. Finalmente la dejan en la habitación y cierran la puerta en medio de un estruendo.

— ¿Y bien? — le dice su amiga humana cuando llega. — ¿qué pasó allá?

— Sólo dime una cosa Lilith: — le responde Cleo con preocupación — ¿Le temes a la muerte?

 **VII**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte.** En una de las oficinas de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales, un par de monstruitas llevan a cabo una labor de espionaje. Una de ellas mira atentamente el monitor de una computadora, mientras que la otra vigila el pasillo sacando la cabeza a través de la puerta. La chica de la computadora emite un gruñido para llamar a su compañera.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? — dice Spectra. — ¡Perfecto Ghoulia! ¡Eres la mejor! Ahora guárdalo, apaga todo y vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra.

"¿Sólo necesitas eso?" pregunta la chica zombi mientras guarda los archivos "¿no quieres que saque nada más?"

— No — contesta la agente fantasma — Con estos archivos y el video que capturé el otro día es más que suficiente. Si no logramos tumbar a Ramsés esta noche, su pueblo lo hará caer mañana. Y ahora vámonos, que el capitán Mick nos está esperando.

Ghoulia deja apagado el ordenador luego de haber borrado todo rastro de su intromisión en el sistema y extrae la memoria USB que contiene los archivos. Spectra le transmite su intangibilidad y ambas salen volando por una de las ventanas del Castillo Rojo.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-En la Antigua Grecia, la catarsis era la purificación del alma, el cuerpo y la mente a través de la contemplación de una tragedia teatral. La observación de la situación desgraciada del héroe engendra en el espectador un sentimiento de conmiseración y piedad, al mismo tiempo que experimenta el horror que el propio protagonista de la obra siente ante sus actos. De esta forma el público quedaría purificado de sus pasiones, al experimentar en sí mismo esos sentimientos de piedad y terror.**

 **2.-** ** _Hor pa neb tau_** **significa "Horus, Señor de las Dos Tierras" en egipcio antiguo. Horus era el dios celeste de la mitología egipcia, representado como un hombre con cabeza de halcón.**

 **3.-El Síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro — o una persona retenida contra su voluntad — desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo con su secuestrador.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Anthem Of The Angels** , Breaking Benjamin, _Dear Agony_

 **¡Refill de palomitas gratis para quien adivine el verdadero nombre del ser con el que habló Cleo en sus sueños! No, no es Horus.**


	26. Cap 23: El puño de pueblo

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 23: El puño del pueblo**

 _Hermanos y hermanas de otras razas,  
_ _De otro color y un mismo corazón.  
_ _Rezas y rezas, y nada enderezas.  
_ _Por eso hagamos la revolución de amor.  
_ **Fher Olvera**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Cuatro días. Cuatro veces el sol ha salido, y tres veces ha caído sobre el cielo de Necrópolis. Las comunicaciones con la urbe son señales intermitentes. Si uno tiene la suficiente suerte, puede que logre contactar con sus seres queridos, como fue el caso de las gemelas Blackcat. Pasan de las diez de la mañana cuando Meowlody revisa su cuenta de redes sociales en la casa donde ella y su hermana están refugiadas. Examina una y otra vez las actualizaciones de estado de sus amigas en busca de algún indicio que le revele algo acerca de la situación de la ciudad secuestrada. No hay nada. Las últimas noticias de los perfiles tienen todas más de tres días de antigüedad. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando encuentra una interesante noticia compartida por una de las páginas que está siguiendo.

El informe proviene de un sitio web llamado _El Cartógrafo Silente._ La felina pasa sus ojos ambarinos por las letras de la pantalla y da clic a un par de videos que aparecen en un hipervínculo adjunto a la noticia. Lo que lee en aquellas líneas de la descripción la deja totalmente pasmada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Purrsephone! — exclama la chica. — ¡Ven a ver esto!

La otra chica deja esperando los platos del fregadero, se seca las manos con una toalla y va hasta la sala.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta mientras se acomoda a su lado y le da un vistazo a la pantalla del portátil que descansa en las piernas de su hermana.

— Escucha esto: — responde la otra al iniciar con la lectura de la nota — "El lunes pasado interceptamos un video de seguridad de una de las cámaras del Castillo Rojo en el que se muestran a Ramsés DeNile, Secretario General Monstruo de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania, y a Seti DeNile, Protector de Costas del Cráneo, sosteniendo una conversación virtual a través de una tableta. En el video se puede apreciar claramente que sus interlocutores son nada más y nada menos que Mario Tattaglia y Sergei Vasiliev, líderes de la Legión de la Luna Azul. Al parecer los tres estaban negociando "por debajo de la mesa", pues se escucha claramente al secretario Ramsés decirle a Vasiliev que "Tendrán lo que quieren si cumplen con su parte"

— Desgraciados… — susurra Purrsephone ante las palabras de su hermana — Bien nos lo decía papá: uno nunca debe confiar en su gobierno.

— Y hay más: — continúa Meowlody — aquí abajo ponen vínculos a los archivos de las nuevas reformas. Una de ellas dice que los humanos deben abandonar el país al término de este mes, al igual que el resto de los Terrortorios. También dicen que éstos deben pasar a control de los monstruos, entre otras muchas cosas.

La gemela del cabello negro da un suspiro de desaprobación mientras daba un vistazo por la ventana de la casa. Volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla y entonces encontró otra nota más abajo.

— Oye, mira esto: — dijo poniendo su dedo sobre el monitor — "Esta tarde habrá una marcha y manifestación por Necrópolis y contra la expulsión de los humanos del país. Comenzaremos en el Mercado de los Náufragos y avanzaremos por la avenida 24 de Noviembre hasta la Plaza de Brujas, en donde exigiremos a la autoridad nos proporcione información acerca de la situación y se suspendan las deportaciones. Aquellos que deseen acompañarnos nos encontraremos en la explanada del mercado a las cinco de la tarde."

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí, como leyéndose el pensamiento como sólo alguien como ellas puede hacerlo. Si fueran aquellas gatitas de la preparatoria, todo este asunto de Necrópolis no les importaría, pero su educación universitaria y los principios de integración de Monster High les crearon una conciencia social que no pueden ignorar.

— Yo sí voy — dice Meowlody con osadía.

— Ok, te acompaño — responde su hermana ante la mirada suplicante — Siempre quise saber cómo es estar en medio de una multitud enardecida y ser parte de ella.

Las gemelas se prepararon con zapatillas deportivas para caminar una larga distancia y una indumentaria rebelde que fuese acorde a la protesta. No imaginan que presenciarán de cerca un suceso que marcará la política y sociedad monstruosa de las siguientes décadas.

 **II**

El sitio web de _El Cartógrafo Silente_ fue fundado en 2016 por un internauta anónimo que adoptó ese pseudónimo para poder publicar artículos periodísticos sin temor a represalias. A lo largo de los años ha ganado seguidores, colaboradores y, por supuesto, detractores. En esta página se publican principalmente noticias de contenido sensible, como documentación clasificada, informes anónimos y demás contenido de interés público global. Especializado en el acontecer de la sociedad, la política y la sociedad de los monstruos, el portal revela cables que contienen información acerca de comportamientos no éticos ni ortodoxos por parte de los gobiernos, empresas grandes, organismos internacionales y, por supuesto, de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania. Tiene un carácter similar al del sitio web humano Wikileaks.

Esta mañana _El Cartógrafo Silente_ ha publicado un par de videos que se han vuelto virales en cuestión de horas. Uno de ellos es el que encontraron las gemelas, mientras que el otro es la conversación que sostuvo Cleo con su padre justo la mañana del día de hoy. También ha sido liberado un conjunto de documentos que muestran las reformas aprobadas por la Asamblea General y aquellas que en su momento fueron rechazadas, pero que podrían volver a ser propuestas en un futuro cercano. Entre estos futuros cambios se encuentran la abolición del puesto de Secretario Humano, la disminución de cargos para ellos dentro de la Organización, la prohibición del matrimonio entre especies distintas, el aumento a la recaudación de impuestos para la Organización, entre muchas otras cosas.

Todo esto ha sido como una inyección de adrenalina para el pueblo craneano, que en cuestión de horas ha organizado manifestaciones en la capital y algunas otras ciudades, e incluso se han comunicado con la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. En el resto del mundo las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Hay comentarios en las redes sociales, páginas de internet, blogs, videos y algunas cuantas multitudes que comienzan a organizarse para acudir a las delegaciones de la OTT en busca de información. Los sucesos de los últimos días no pasaron desapercibidos para el gobierno estadounidense, quien, creyéndose como siempre el máximo emisario de la democracia en el mundo, ya ha enviado a una pequeña flotilla rumbo al Protectorado. Este último hecho ha logrado hacer enfadar al capitán Mick Thlan, quien ha recomendado al gran almirante que los mantenga fuera de las fronteras de la nación y bajo vigilancia naval máxima.

Mientras tanto, la multitud poco a poco se congrega en la explanada del Mercado de los Náufragos. Las pancartas y los mensajes de protesta se mezclan con los productos del mar, la fruta madura, semillas de todas las formas y colores, telas de los rincones más exóticos del mundo y mil mercancías más que esperan sobre las mesas y los mostradores al mejor postor. Arriba en el Castillo Rojo, Ramsés y Seti se inquietan ante los informes que les llegan de la policía local. Se encuentran encerrados en la Oficina Central, anexa a la Sala de Cadáveres donde se reúne regularmente la Asamblea.

Atendiendo a las recomendaciones de John Cook, Ramsés ha desplegado la Guardia Marina en las calles aledañas a la fortaleza, mientras que los Medjay vigilan el interior. La Asamblea ha exigido la renuncia inmediata del Secretario Monstruo y del Protector tras haberse filtrado los videos, pero ellos se han negado y en cambio han encerrado a los legisladores en la Sala de Cadáveres y apresaron al Secretario Humano en los calabozos del Castillo. Con el objetivo de protegerse ante la evidente caída, la misma Asamblea que apoyaba a los DeNile los ha dejado solos contra el pueblo. Ramsés y el grupo de políticos y funcionarios que aún están de su lado luchan por evitar que la noticia del encierro del secretario David Huntsman y de la Asamblea salga de las paredes del castillo, pero les está resultando bastante difícil.

— Es imposible, señor. — dice el cíclope que teclea en la computadora tratando de eliminar los videos que los delatan. — _El Cartógrafo Silente_ tiene la mejor seguridad que haya visto.

— ¡Pero cómo demonios dejaste que pasara esto! — vocifera Seti a su hijo luego de revisar por enésima vez el video que los delata.

— ¡Esa perra chismosa, la fantasma, es la que nos delató! — replica Ramsés.

— ¡Dijiste que la DIDP estaba de nuestro lado!

— ¡Estaba! ¡Tú lo has dicho! Además, se supone que tu ánfora espectral la detendría.

— ¡Pues no sé cómo demonios ha logrado liberarse!

— Tenemos que convencer a la Asamblea de que no somos el enemigo, — dice el faraón deteniéndose a pensar — y hacerle creer al pueblo que el video es falso.

— ¡Ya sabía yo que esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil! — agregó Nefera levantándose de su diván. — ¡Me voy! ¡Ya no quiero saber nada!

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencita?! — la detiene su padre asiéndola fuertemente del brazo. — ¡Tú nos ayudaste a planear esto, así que si nos vamos a hundir, te hundirás con nosotros!

Por primera vez en muchos años, Nefera sintió miedo de su padre. Pocas veces antes lo había visto tan molesto y alterado. Su mente se desenfrenó y le pintó un futuro incierto y una reputación destruida. Traición a la Organización y violación general a los Tratados de Transilvania, ambos crímenes de jurisdicción internacional. Eso no se borraría de la memoria pública ni en cien siglos. Su vida social y su apellido estarían destruidos, junto con los de toda su familia. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Era arriesgado, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si lo lograba, saldría más que bien librada de esta situación.

 **III**

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Spectra, Dana y Abbey llegan a la casa de los hermanos Thlan. Las tres van vestidas de civiles, tal y como ordenó el capitán, y traen consigo unos estuches de contenido misterioso. Vienen acompañadas de Ghoulia, Frankie, Jackson y Slow Moe.

— Teniente Bominable reportándose, señor — dice la chica cuadrándose ante el marino y saludándolo al estilo militar.

— Muy bien teniente. — responde él con un saludo igual. — Ha habido algunos cuantos cambios en la estrategia de hoy.

— Ellos serán nuestro equipo de comunicaciones — agrega Spectra señalando al resto de los chicos.

— Señores, buenas tardes. — saluda Mick dándole la mano a Jackson y a Moe. — Señorita Frankie, señora Mortavich.

— Exactamente ¿qué es lo que están planeando? — pregunta Frankie.

— Esperaremos a que llegue el resto de la caballería para explicarles la operación — responde el marino azteca.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada suena e Ignysse, quien se encontraba en la cocina, se adelanta para abrir. Robecca viene acompañada de Rochelle y de una mujer joven de piel escamada que parece estar hecha de filigrana de oro. La chica lleva puesto un vestido similar a un quipao[1] de color morado intenso con dibujos de nubes y llamas. Un cinturón dorado se ciñe a sus caderas y de él cuelga un medallón dorado con una calavera. Su cabello, de tonos verdes y mechones negros, va parcialmente recogido y está arreglado con un curioso tocado consistente en una flor de oro y un bastón con listones de seda rojos en los extremos. Sus ojos son verdes como el jade y sus pupilas tienen forma ovalada como la de los felinos. De la base de su espalda emerge una larga y delgada cola que termina con un mechón de plumines verdes.

— Capitán: — dice Robecca señalando a la chica — le presento a Jinafire Long, una amiga de Monster High. Nos conocimos en la clase de taller de metalurgia.

— El gusto es mío, señorita Jinafire — replica Mick estrechando la mano de la muchacha — Si mal no recuerdo, usted es la contramaestre del _Robert H. Steam_ ¿La capitana ya le explicó lo que estamos planeando?

— Así es, — responde la dragona con un acento oriental casi imperceptible — pero debo decirle que las armas traen problemas. Hay que darles su lugar en la guerra y reflexionar antes de lanzarse a ella.

— Ah, El Arte de la Guerra[2] ¿verdad? — repone el marino ante el comentario. — Gran libro. Lo leí cuando estaba en el colegio militar. A más de mil años de su publicación aún lo seguimos estudiando. Ustedes los chinos sí que saben cómo pelear.

— Gracias por el cumplido, capitán — dice Jin con una leve sonrisa.

Jinafire Long, una de las egresadas de Monster High que no corrieron con la mala suerte de vivir los horrores del atentado a Cabo Tormenta, cursó artes plásticas en la Facultad de Arte y Diseño de la UCC tras egresar de la preparatoria. Después de ello regresó a China para tomar un diplomado en artesanía del hierro y finalmente se estableció en Cabo Calavera con sus dos padres y dos de sus siete hermanos. La chica se los trajo consigo para que descansaran del bullicio de Shanghai, donde el smog amenazaba la delicada salud del Sr. Long. Jinafire estableció su casa de modas y amplió sus negocios al inaugurar un taller de fundición de bronce y joyería. A diferencia de Heath Burns, que se dedica más a fabricar piezas de maquinaria por encargo, ella sólo realiza trabajos artísticos sobre pedido. Actualmente su nombre es uno de los más reconocidos en el mundo de la moda monstruosa, codeándose en pasarelas al lado de diseñadores de talla internacional como Donna Karan y Donatella Versace.

— Ya conoce a Rochelle ¿verdad? — señala Robecca.

— Sí, ya tuvimos el gusto. — contesta el capitán estrechándole su mano de granito. — ¿Cree poder ayudarnos, _mademoiselle_?

— _Je suis français_. — replica aquella con orgullo. — Yo sé cómo derrocar a un rey. Además, mi familia y yo fuimos miembros de la Resistencia de De Gaulle.

— Pero ¿qué no nos habías dicho que te viniste a vivir a América en 1930? — dice Spectra.

— _Oui_ , — expone Rochelle — pero cuando los nazis invadieron mi país, papá dijo que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Mamá y yo le dijimos que no lo dejaríamos ir solo, así que nos fuimos a Londres en el 41' con ayuda de la Hermandad y nos unimos al movimiento de la Francia Libre.

— Parece que todas de alguna u otra forma tenemos relación con la Segunda Guerra Mundial ¿no? — comenta Dana.

— Quizá porque muchas de nosotras tenemos más de ochenta años de edad. — aclara Spectra.

— Ahora veo por qué yo sentirme como una niña cuando estar con ustedes — dice Abbey con una risa que pronto contagió al resto.

— Muy bien. — dice el capitán Thlan. — Ahora que ya estamos completos les explicaré los procedimientos para mañana.

Todos salen caminando del comedor, cruzan el patio y entran por una puerta grande hacia las habitaciones de la parte de atrás. Atraviesan un pasillo levemente iluminado y flanqueado por muebles antiguos hasta llegar al fondo. Se toparon con una enorme pintura mural que representaba a un hombre con un tocado de plumas que sostenía un escudo en su mano derecha y una extraña arma de obsidiana. Su piel estaba enteramente pintada de color azul y tenía su rostro parcialmente cubierto con una especie de antifaz negro.

— Huitzilopochtli, _yaoyotl tecuhtli_ [3] — dice Mick al tiempo que toca la pintura.

El marino continúa diciendo unas extrañas palabras al tiempo que presiona el mural en unos puntos específicos de su superficie. Tras el ritual la pintura se fragmenta en dos mitades exactas divididas por un rayo de luz azul y se abre de par en par como una puerta de piedra. Hacia adentro está un plano circular con un pilar en medio. El capitán presiona un botón de piedra en la pared y el círculo del piso se divide y comienza a hundirse hasta formar una escalera de caracol hecha de metal. Mick les hace una seña a las chicas y les indica que pasen, pero detiene a Jackson, Frankie, Ghoulia y Moe en el umbral de la puerta.

— Ustedes esperen en la sala, por favor. — les dice. — Por ahora sólo el equipo operativo.

Los chicos hacen lo que el capitán les indica y van a esperarlo a la sala de la casa. Abajo, Abbey, Dana, Robecca, Spectra, Jinafire y Rochelle se topan con una estancia iluminada por una lámpara de araña que chorrea su fulgor amarillo por todo el lugar. En el centro del salón está una mesa larga hecha con tablones de madera sin sillas a su alrededor. Las paredes del lugar están cubiertas con diversas puertas de madera que tienen la altura suficiente como para permitir el paso de un cíclope. Las chicas se reúnen alrededor de la mesa y entonces encuentran en su centro el sello de la hermandad de los oscurecidos. Al fondo del lugar está un mural en el que se ve una figura parecida a una rosa de los vientos con una espiral en el centro.

— En esas gavetas encontrarán todo lo que necesiten para la operación que llevaremos a cabo: — explica Mick señalando los múltiples armarios — armas, munición, protecciones para el cuerpo y demás. Sean prudentes con lo que escojan, porque de ello dependerá si hoy regresarán a casa o no.

— ¿Podemos tomar lo que sea que necesitemos? — pregunta Dana.

— Sí. — responde el capitán. — Sólo les voy a decir una cosa: al lugar a donde vamos, el silencio de una espada es mejor que la fuerza de un cañón. Cuando estén listas les explicaré la operación.

Y se retiró del lugar, dejando a las muchachas escogiendo lo que necesitaran para su nueva misión. Una a una, se acomodan frente a uno de los distintos armarios y los abren con cuidado, como si estuviesen descubriendo algún tesoro antiguo

 _—_ _Oh, la la —_ exclama Rochelle al ver las armas que estaba dentro de la gaveta que abrió — Parece que vamos a poder pelear con estilo después de todo.

— Me siento como una niña en una juguetería — dice Dana al abrir el suyo. — Esto me quedará más que perfecto.

— Estas armas ser de la Hermandad — señala Abbey al ver las insignias en una de ellas — Ahora veo porqué Ignysse decir que Hermandad no disolverse luego de los Tratados.

— Pero, ¿a qué se dedicarán ahora? — pregunta Jin revisando su clóset y encontrando las mismas insignias en el sable que éste contenía.

— Ni idea. — dice Robecca, al tiempo que se prueba una de las prendas.

Las chicas van tomando las armas que hay en aquellos armarios. Fieles al estilo monstruoso que habían desarrollado desde sus años en Monster High y que aún conservan con elegancia y madurez, eligen aquello que mejor complementaba los atuendos que ya traen y las habilidades que tienen. Estando a punto de abrir su armario, Spectra siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho y se recarga en el banquillo que está frente a su armario. Abbey, que en ese momento se encontraba junto a ella, notó su malestar y se le acercó.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta mientras comprobaba su estado.

— Sí — susurra la fantasma con una mano en el abdomen y la otra en la pierna. — Sólo son mis espasmos.

Se escuchan unos pasos en las escaleras y la yeti voltea hacia la entrada de la sala para comprobar quién viene bajando. Es Micka, que viene a prepararse para acompañarlas.

— ¿Tú también vas a ir? — le pregunta Robecca mientras comprueba el filo de una daga.

— Sí — responde aquella — ¿creían que les iba a dejar toda la diversión a ustedes?

— ¡Micka! — dice Abbey interrumpiéndolas. — ¡Necesitamos médico!

La chica azteca advierte el estado de su amiga fantasmal y va inmediatamente a atenderla. Como doctora monstruosa supo inmediatamente lo que le aquejaba a Spectra. No puede ser otra cosa.

— Son los espasmos ¿verdad? — le pregunta sólo para comprobar lo que ya temía. — ¿y las gotas que te receté?

— Las olvidé en casa. — contesta aquella quejándose un poco. — Debí haberlas dejado cuando cambié de bolso.

— Ay Spectra. ¿Qué haré contigo? — le dice la chica azteca. — Voy por otras gotas. Ahora vuelvo.

Micka sale y vuelve de la cocina en un parpadeo, cargando el mismo vaso con agua y tintura herbolaria que le ayudara a su amiga fantasma durante la noche de los ataques a Necrópolis. Ella probó la medicina y esperó un poco a que hiciera efecto.

— ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos hoy? — le pregunta Micka. — Si no te sientes en condiciones de pelear, no es necesario. Ya nos has ayudado bastante con los videos y los documentos.

— No tengo opción, Micka. — responde aquella. — No depende de si estoy en condiciones o no; es algo que tengo que hacer. Es parte de mi Resolución.

— Te entiendo. — dice la azteca. — Cuando el deber llama, debemos atenderlo sin objeciones.

— Afilemos entonces nuestras espadas: — agrega Rochelle desde el fondo de la habitación. — hay un rey cuya cabeza debe caer esta noche.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El** ** _quipao_** **es un vestido chino tradicional para mujeres. Su versión moderna data de la década de 1920.**

 **2.-** ** _El Arte de la Guerra_** **es un libro sobre tácticas y estrategias militares, escrito por Sun Tzu, un famoso estratega militar chino. Se considera que fue concebido hacia el último tercio del siglo IV a. C.**

 **3.-Huitzilopochtli (** ** _Colibrí zurdo_** **en náhuatl) era el dios principal de los mexicas (también llamados aztecas). Era el patrono de la guerra. "Yaoyotl tecuhtli" significa "señor de la guerra" en náhuatl.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Justicia, Tierra y Libertad** , Maná, _Revolución de Amor_

 **Er Deivi:** pues vamos a ver cómo le va a Cleo. Puede ser que sólo funcione en situaciones extremas, o sólo una vez. Quién sabe.


	27. Cap 24: Afilando los cuchillos

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 24: Afilando los cuchillos**

 _Las armas se deben reservar para el último lugar, donde y cuando los otros medios no basten.  
_ **Nicolás Maquiavelo**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Frankie, Jackson, Moe y Ghoulia esperan en la sala a que el capitán llegue para informarles del operativo. La chica zombi mira con curiosidad el árbol de la vida que descansa en el centro de la mesa de madera. Los detalles de la artesanía son tan intricados que hacen falta varios días de observación para descifrarlos todos. A diferencia de otros árboles, que están inspirados en la tradición católica y tienen su origen en la evangelización de los indígenas tras la Conquista de la Nueva España, éste está lleno de elementos de la antigua tradición mexica. El árbol es una representación de la Leyenda del Quinto Sol, y en él se encuentran las imágenes de los cuatro soles que precedieron a la era en que vivimos: jaguar, viento, lluvia y agua. En el centro está el quinto, el del movimiento.

El resto de la sala está decorada con artesanías provenientes de la tierra natal de los hermanos Thlan. En una de las esquinas, un curioso árbol hecho con varillas de acero sostiene corazones y lágrimas de vidrio soplado que refractan la luz amarilla que se cuela por los altos ventanales de madera. Amarrada de una de las vigas del techo está una lámpara de araña compuesta por unas estrellas de lámina perforada que salpican chorros de fulgor ambarino que se dispersan por toda la sala. Los sillones de la sala son de madera gruesa y oscura, con sus cojines en color naranja y morado, decorados como el papel picado de los altares de muertos. En la otra esquina de la sala se ubica una mesita de madera con un juego de jarrones de barro de intricada decoración. Frankie apenas ha tomado una calaverita de azúcar del tazón de la mesa de centro cuando el capitán Thlan irrumpe en la sala.

— Me gusta su árbol de corazones. — le comenta la muchacha. — ¿lo trajo de México?

— Sí, — responde él — al igual que casi todo lo que hay en la casa.

Slow Moe emite un gruñido gutural, lo que lleva la atención de todos directo al grano del asunto.

— Muy bien. Primero que nada: — comienza el capitán — ¿están dispuestos a pelear por sus libertades y sus derechos?

— Sí, desde luego. — responde Frankie sin dudarlo.

El resto contesta de igual manera.

— Ok, entonces hagámoslo. — replica Mick. — Le pedí a Spectra que les enviara un correo con los videos y los documentos que encontramos, por lo que creo que ya no hace falta que les explique por qué tenemos que hacer esto.

"Oiga, pero ¿y si fallamos?" pregunta Moe "¿y si no logramos quitar a Ramsés?"

— Perder no es una opción para nosotros, muchacho. — le aclara el capitán. — Los DeNile caerán esta noche, de un modo u otro.

— ¿Y qué hay de Cleo? — pregunta Frankie algo preocupada.

— Su padre es quien se ha negado a enviar un equipo de rescate. — le contesta el marino. — En cuanto lo derribemos no habrá tregua para los Legionarios, y podremos enviar un grupo de búsqueda.

El resto de los muchachos está de acuerdo en ello. Frankie se sorprende de la afirmación del capitán. Ella creía que el padre de Cleo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hija, pero lo dicho por el marino contradice su teoría.

— Escuchen. El plan para ustedes es éste: — comienza a explicar Mick — toda operación militar requiere de un equipo de comunicaciones, y a ustedes les toca ese papel. Sus amigas los han elegido porque saben que si hay alguien que puede tumbar la seguridad del castillo, son ustedes. Trabajarán con un centro de comando electrónico que estará instalado en el edificio blanco de la calle Colmillo.

"Pero ¿qué no ese edificio está abandonado?" comenta Ghoulia.

— La obra está detenida desde hace un año. — aclara el capitán. — El lugar es perfecto para ocultar cosas, y por su ubicación a tres cuadras del castillo, es una posición estratégica. No se preocupen si los descubren e intentan detenerlos. Estarán custodiados todo el tiempo por una de las unidades de infantería del _Cipactli_. Ellos no dejarán que nadie entre: medios, policía, ejército o cualquier otro monstruo.

— Déjeme ver si entendí — dice Jackson — ¿quiere que le hagamos _hacking_ al Castillo?

— Exacto hijo. Las salidas y entradas del castillo, lo mismo que el escudo de tangibilidad y el resto de los sistemas de seguridad y cámaras de vigilancia están controladas por computadora. Si Ghoulia ya logró extraer el video de la charla entre Cleo y su padre, no creo que tenga problemas con el resto del sistema ¿o sí, señora?

La chica zombi mueve la cabeza negativamente.

"Sólo necesito que Spectra me deje algunas de las contraseñas, y será todo mío" dice mientras estira sus manos y hace crujir las falanges de sus dedos.

— Perfecto. Recuerden: ustedes son el equipo de comunicaciones. Deben estar al pendiente de los requerimientos del equipo operativo en todo momento y acatar las órdenes lo antes posible.

Mick continúa explicándoles los pormenores de la misión a los chicos. Frankie y Ghoulia se ven seguras, pero no puede decirse lo mismo de Jackson y Moe. "Tal vez haga falta el incentivo correcto" piensa el capitán mientras habla con ellos.

 **II**

Mientras el capitán pone al tanto al "equipo de guerra electrónica" de los pormenores de la misión, las muchachas se preparan en el sótano de la casa. A excepción de Jinafire, el resto de las chicas ya traen puesta la ropa que usarán para la batalla, por lo que ahora sólo están dándole los toques finales y acomodando sus armas; algunas prestadas, algunas propias. En el fondo de la habitación, la versión de Dick Dale de la canción _Misirlou_ comienza a salir de la bocina del teléfono de Dana con su característico riff de guitarra.

Abbey luce un traje característico de los guerreros yeti. Los pantalones grises son de lana de yak con bolsas de parche al estilo militar, y lleva una blusa blanca de manga corta con dibujos que aparentan ser grietas en el hielo. Calza un par de botas de piel café atadas con tiras de cuero y de tacones bajos. Sobre la blusa viste un largo abrigo de piel color azul grisáceo que va cerrado con botones que parecen colmillos. Entre las costuras del abrigo brota el pelaje de la piel, que no fue retirado para que proporcione más cobertura al usuario ante el clima frío. Esta característica podría ser un problema con el clima tropical del cabo, pero unas cuantas perlas de crionita blanca repartidas en la tela lo resuelven eficientemente. Una capucha con pelo en todo el borde le cubre la cabeza hasta la frente, de manera que es difícil ver su rostro sin tener que agacharse un poco. Sobre el abrigo está la armadura, compuesta de varias placas de acero esmerilado grabadas con runas de la cultura yeti, cubriendo abdomen, pecho, espalda y hombros. En su cintura y cuerpo lleva un arnés de escalada con un atado de cuerda compacto y un descensor de rappel. En la hebilla de su cinturón está esculpida la insignia de los Oscurecidos.

Este mismo arnés de cuero sostiene las armas de Abbey en su lugar: dos _kukri_ [1] de treinta y cinco centímetros van a la izquierda de su cintura, uno más arriba que el otro; doce cuchillos arrojadizos se acomodan en su cinturón al frente de su cuerpo; su pistola automática va en la pierna derecha, oculta bajo el largo del abrigo; un tercer kukri ligeramente más corto junto a ésta y dos hojas retráctiles debajo de los brazales.

— ¡Wow! — exclama Dana cuando la yeti extrae una funda larga de dentro de su maleta. — ¿Qué es eso?

— Un _tarkon_ : — responde aquella — sable milenario de mi pueblo.

— Se parece a las katanas japonesas — comenta Jin al mirar la curvatura del arma.

— Sí, pero no es igual. — señala Abbey extrayéndola un poco de su funda. — Miren.

La hoja del sable es fina y curvada como la de las espadas niponas, pero del lado contrario al filo tiene una serie de dientes de sierra que apuntan hacia la empuñadura. En la hoja se lee una inscripción en unas letras similares a las del alfabeto cirílico ruso. El acero _drakonsky_ con el que fue forjada luce un patrón de líneas curvas que destellan reflejos azules como los del hielo de los glaciares. La empuñadura está forrada con una piel áspera y gris adornada con un curioso tejido de listones azules, rojos y negros. La funda es de color negro y tiene grabadas más inscripciones y letras extrañas.

— ¿Qué dice en la hoja? — pregunta Spectra mirando su leve reflejo en el acero pulido del sable.

— _Svetta Dinara_ — explica Abbey con orgullo — "Luz del Norte" en ferrish. Es mi nombre tribal.

Los ojos del resto de sus amigas se abren de asombro ante aquella afirmación.

— Cuando tú completar desafío del Bershkan, — continúa la montañesa — tu familia darte como premio tu propio tarkon. Luego de que tú llegar triunfante de pruebas de montaña, ellos llevarte con el herrero de la aldea a ordenar la forja de tu arma. Ésta ser hecha a mano durante largo proceso de meses de duración. Estar decorada de tal manera que cualquiera que verla poder saber exactamente a quién pertenecer, cual ser su linaje y algunos otros detalles.

— Por eso me fascinan las armas antiguas: — dice Jin — siempre tienen un misticismo en su historia que hechiza.

Abbey se acomoda la espada en la espalda, y su amiga dragona hace hecho lo propio con sus armas. Se ha puesto un par de pantalones de tela rojo oxidado de corte similar al de los usados por los practicantes de kung fu. Sus pies están calzados en un par de botas altas con la caña bordada con nudos chinos. Lleva una túnica en color grafito estilo _ruqun_ [2] de cuello rojo, bordada con hilo bermellón en un patrón flamígero, con llamas y dragones tejidos en la espalda y el frente de la prenda. Un cinturón de piel café sostiene varios bolsillos y una daga dragón forrada con piel de serpiente. La hebilla del cinturón luce el mismo diseño de la flor dorada que ella normalmente usa en su cabello, con la diferencia de que tiene la forma de un disco plano. La armadura que tomó prestada del armario es de metal, compuesta de pequeñas placas que simulan ser las escamas de un dragón. Está adornada con detalles dorados y cubre sus piernas, abdomen, pecho, espalda y hombros. Su capucha es de color rojo y el prendedor floral de su cabello lo ha cambiado por otro de diseño llameante con una cuenta de jade en el centro. La sección de la armadura que cubre su estómago lleva grabada la insignia de los Oscurecidos.

La dragona no solamente trae ropa consigo. La legendaria _Jian_ [3] del antiguo imperio chino va enfundada en su espalda junto a un par de espadas mariposa[4]. Dos juegos de dardos de metal se ubican en cada una de sus piernas, y un par de cuchillas ocultas aguardan bajo sus brazos. Un cañón calibre .38 prestado del arsenal se esconde bajo su brazo izquierdo, con las balas guardadas en los porta dardos. Y además de todo eso, el fuego de su aliento será fulminante si las otras armas fallan.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunta Rochelle a la dragona.

— Poniendo el último toque: — responde ella mientras amarra un par de pequeñas cuchillas entre los plumines verdes de la punta de su cola. — navajas para gallos de pelea[5]. Si eres un monstruo con cola, son muy efectivas cuando intentan atacarte por detrás. No es que apoye las peleas de gallos, pero a mí y a mis hermanos las navajas nos han sacado de más de un apuro.

— Buena idea — contesta la gárgola al tiempo que comienza a tomar sus cosas. — Creo que usarlos para la defensa personal es mejor que para hacer que un par de pobres gallos se maten entre sí.

Rochelle adopta el estilo de una auténtica revolucionaria francesa. Se calza un par de botas de piel gris y tacón bajo que suben hasta sus rodillas. En el frente llevan bordado el símbolo de la flor de lis y están amarradas con tiras de cuero delgadas. Los pantalones son de tela gruesa de color gris y están complementados con una blusa blanca de manga larga y encajes confeccionada al estilo del siglo XVIII. Lleva una gabardina de corte estrecho y cerradura cruzada que en los botones tiene más símbolos de la flor de lis. Dicha prenda incluye una capucha con agujeros para sus orejas palmeadas y va adornada con bordados de patrones vegetales estilo gótico.

Las armas las tomó casi todas prestadas del arsenal. Un cinturón grueso con la hebilla de los Oscurecidos sostiene una pistolera con un arma de estilo pirata, cortesía de Dana. Detrás de la pistola va enfundada una daga de treinta y cinco centímetros adornada con grabados góticos. Un tahalí de piel negra cuyo broche está decorado con la flor de lis sujeta una espada francesa del lado izquierdo de sus caderas. Un par de estiletes[6] tan filosos como un par de agujas van cruzados en su espalda, sostenidos por unos cinturones de piel negra. Un juego de dardos se acomoda en dos filas en una hombrera de cuero que cubre su hombro derecho. Dos hojas retráctiles se ocultan bajo un par de brazales de metal que tienen la insignia de la Hermandad combinada con la flor de lis francesa. Como su piel de piedra resiste los embates de las espadas y las balas, ella no necesita de una armadura pesada que le limite sus movimientos.

— ¿Tú también estuviste en la Hermandad? — le pregunta Micka al notar las insignias de su vestimenta.

— Yo no, — aclara la francesa — mi padre. Se unió a ellos en 1789, el año de la Revolución. Aún así, digamos que en varias ocasiones colaboré muy de cerca con ellos; en particular durante la Segunda Guerra.

— Amé esa época. — comenta Robecca. — Fueron de mis mejores años, ¿o no, Ignysse?

La muchacha de piel aluminizada asiente con su cabeza justo antes de salir de la habitación.

— Jamás olvidaré cómo festejamos cuando al fin terminó la Guerra. — continúa la mecánica. — Espero poder hacer eso mismo cuando todo esto acabe.

Como capitana de un dirigible corsario, Robecca hace gala de su cargo en su vestidura. Llegó con un nuevo par de botas-cohete, ligeramente diferentes a las que usa normalmente. Son negras y de tacones bajos, con unos alerones un poco más grandes y decorados con la escarapela de la Fuerza Aérea de Protección[7]: dos círculos concéntricos en colores rojo y negro. El redondel interior encierra el dibujo de un cráneo, mientras el exterior contiene un círculo de alambre de púas. Los mecanismos de las botas están fabricados en bronce añejo y cobre patinado, con un esponjado adorno de encajes en el tope, justo debajo de las rodillas hidráulicas de la chica. Viste también un par de pantalones cafés de corte formal y una blusa color marfil con encajes. Un bustier de cuero marrón con detalles de engranajes en bronce y decoraciones que se asemejan a un mapa antiguo abraza su fina cintura de metal. Va cubierta con una gabardina larga de estilo victoriano en color azul con vivos dorados. Los múltiples botones de la prenda y las charreteras en forma de engranajes llevan la insignia pirata de su dirigible: una calavera de metal en el medio de una rueda dentada. Una capucha unida a la gabardina le cubre la cabeza y se asegura en su lugar con ayuda de los goggles que ella siempre lleva.

En realidad, lo único que Robecca toma del arsenal son algunas de las armas. Lleva en el lado derecho de su cintura el mismo revólver que salvó a sus amigas durante la noche del ataque a Necrópolis. Siguiendo el consejo de Dana, la mecánica oculta un par de dagas en sus botas, ayudándose de la altura de éstas. Se acomoda una tercera daga en el cinturón, detrás del revólver, y unas cuantas granadas guardadas en un par de bolsillos en su espalda. Entre tanto, el resto de su cuerpo no requiere mayor protección. Su exoesqueleto fue sido forjado en una aleación de dragonio-titanio desarrollada por el Dr. Steam y la Dra. Lovecraft, capaz de resistir impactos, vibraciones y otros esfuerzos mecánicos de gran magnitud.

— Lindo sable, capitana — le dice Dana al verla acomodárselo al lado izquierdo de su cintura. — Es de caballería ¿cierto?

— Gracias, teniente; así es. — contesta Robecca. — Es un tesoro familiar. Mi padre lo recibió cuando lo condecoraron con la Orden del Imperio Británico después de la Gran Guerra. Estuvo perdido por muchos años hasta que el capitán Mick me lo devolvió cuando me gradué de la Facultad de Ingeniería.

— ¿Qué tu llevar en tus manos? — dice Abbey al notar que lucen un poco diferentes.

— Ah, esto. — responde la chica de bronce alzando sus extremidades. — Son uno de mis nuevos inventos. Mi padre iba a construirlas, pero no logró terminarlas.

— Y ¿para qué sirven? — pregunta Jinafire mirando los lentes de cristal que están en las palmas de las manos de su amiga.

— Son un arma de energía — explica la mecánica — Ya verán para qué son.

Junto a ellas, Dana alista sus armas. Luce un estilo completamente náutico y pirata. Desde que llegó tenía puesto un vestido azul de manga larga de corte asimétrico con la falda abierta hacia la derecha. Lleva debajo de él un par de mallas gruesas de rayas verticales azules y blancas, botas de piel café hasta la rodilla con tacones bajos, cinturón grueso de piel castaña con algunos bolsillos, y un pañuelo rojo amarrado a la cabeza. Complementa el arreglo con: un bustier de piel café con almohadillas de kevlar, ocultas para proporcionar protección discreta contra armas blancas y de fuego; dos brazales de cuero con aplicaciones de placas de metal grabadas con la insignia de la Hermandad, y una gabardina larga de color azul marino con vivos dorados. Dicha prenda lleva una capucha que le cubre la cabeza y ensombrece su rostro.

Sus armas son casi de la misma clase que las de Abbey. Lleva un sable naval colgado de un grueso tahalí de piel negra que también sostiene varios cuchillos arrojadizos. Ha metido un par de dagas de treinta centímetros en cada una de sus botas, y una tercera al lado derecho de su cintura. En la pierna derecha lleva amarrado un pequeño bolsillo que tiene dos granadas de humo, dos de fragmentación y algunas municiones; todo oculto bajo los holanes de su falda. Lleva también en sus brazos las mismas hojas retráctiles que el resto de sus compañeras de batalla.

— ¿No te vas a tardar mucho en recargar esas armas tan viejas? — le pregunta Spectra al verla acomodarse dos pistolas de diseño antiguo en un par de fundas detrás de su cintura.

— Las apariencias engañan, Spectra. — responde Dana tomando una de las armas. — El que se vean viejas no significa que sean viejas.

La muchacha amartilla el arma y del interior de la recámara sale un cartucho de aspecto moderno. La agente fantasma lo levanta y observa con cuidado las marcas de su base.

— Magnum .44, expansivas. — comenta la pirata. — Mi padre adaptó estas pistolas para que usaran munición moderna. Me han sacado de más de un apuro cuando estoy de civil.

— Yo prefiero las semiautomáticas — contesta la agente mostrándole su arma reglamentaria.

Desde que se preparó para reunirse con el capitán Mick, Spectra retomó su estilo fantasmagórico tan propio. Engalanándose en una combinación gótica victoriana, la chica luce un par de mallas negras y una falda mediana de seda con encajes. Ésta va recogida ligeramente hacia arriba con un par de correas de metal con hebillas de calaveras. Dichas correas están aseguradas a un grueso cinturón de piel con la insignia de la antigua Hermandad en color acero crudo. Su cuerpo fantasmal va cubierto con un corsé de piel negra adornado con cadenas, hebillas metálicas y adornos en listones morados. Sus botas son de piel con tacones bajos y pequeñas cadenas a manera de ornamentos. Los cordones los lleva amarrados en un complicado arreglo de estilo militar que ha tomado prestado de los uniformes de los equipos de asalto de la División. Una chaqueta de estilo gótico de seda y brocados con adornos de cadenas, en color negro con vivos morados se combina con el resto de su atuendo. Esta prenda lleva una capucha que le cubre la cabeza y oculta hábilmente su rostro detrás de una sobra oscura.

Aparte de su arma reglamentaria, Spectra no trae nada más para pelear, así que toma varias cosas prestadas del armario de Mick. Coge un tahalí negro y lo acomoda a la izquierda de su cintura. Luego, toma una espada _Katzbalger_ [8] y la desliza un poco fuera de la vaina para comprobar el filo de la hoja. Un par de estiletes como los de Rochelle se acomodan cruzados en su espalda y una daga se oculta junto a su pistola. Dos cuchillas van ocultas bajo sus brazales, además de un lanzador de flechetas[9] en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Para qué quieres esos naipes? — le pregunta Robecca al verla barajar un mazo que sacó de su maleta.

— No es un juego de naipes cualquiera. — le responde la fantasma. — Los llaman "naipes tácticos". Están hechos de un plástico especial con un filo agudo en todo el borde de la carta. Nos los dan a los agentes operativos en la División. Fueron diseñados hace cinco años como un arma discreta.

— ¿Un arma discreta?

— Sí. Mira.

La chica fantasma toma una de las cartas y con un ágil movimiento de su mano la lanza a través de la habitación. El naipe toma tal fuerza y velocidad que se clava en la madera de la puerta como si fuese un cuchillo. El resto de las muchachas se sorprenden de la proeza de su amiga.

— Cualquier cosa puede ser un arma en las manos de un buen guerrero. — dice Jin arrancando la carta de la puerta.

— Gracias por el cumplido — responde Spectra mientras recoge el naipe.

— ¿Listas? — les pregunta Micka desde la escalera.

— Sí. — contesta Abbey desde abajo. — Andando, tropa.

Las muchachas suben por las escaleras y se encuentran con la azteca en el patio de la casa. La chica viste un atuendo igual al México de la actualidad: fiel a sus raíces, pero con un evidente mestizaje. Sus botas cafés suben hasta las rodillas y están bordadas en un hilo blanco que delinea figuras similares a las encontradas en los antiguos códices. Sus pantalones son azul cobalto y se complementan con una blusa marfil con encajes y listones rojos. Encima de ésta va una gabardina blanca con aplicaciones de piel piteada[10] con figuras de los códices y murales mexicas. Una capucha azul con plumas bordadas en hilo gris cubre su cabeza y la hace verse similar a la de un halcón. Y no puede faltar el silbato de barro con forma de calavera colgado del cuello.

Durante sus años en Monster High las chicas jamás imaginaron el llegar a ver a Micka armada como lo está el día de hoy, pues el temperamento de la chica es más bien tranquilo. No obstante, al recordar su ascendencia resulta evidente su espíritu guerrero. En su costado derecho lleva una daga de obsidiana de casi treinta centímetros de largo enfundada en una vaina de piel café. Su cinturón es delgado y la hebilla está decorada con una calavera que parece estar sacando una lengua puntiaguda de entre sus dientes. Atados a él están dos porta-dardos con diez proyectiles con punta de obsidiana negra. En su espalda lleva una aljaba llena de flechas y un par de machetes pequeños cruzados en un par de fundas. El arco va puesto diagonalmente a su cuerpo, sosteniéndose de su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿No prefieres usar algo más, digamos, formal? — le dice Robecca refiriéndose al machete que la azteca lleva a la izquierda de su cintura.

— No veo algo mejor que esto para la ocasión. — le responde Micka desenfundando el arma. — Durante años, el machete ha sido el arma revolucionaria por excelencia en Latinoamérica. Gracias a él han caído muchos corruptos, y muchos pueblos han sido liberados de la opresión de los gobiernos autoritarios.

— En eso tienes mucha razón — agrega Dana, quien ha atestiguado algunas de esas insurrecciones.

— "Cuando la muerte te desafía, conserva tu sangre fría." — lee Jinafire en la hoja del machete. — ¡Qué original!

— Gracias — expresa la azteca al volver a enfundarlo.

Las muchachas se dirigen a la sala, donde Jackson, Frankie, Moe y Ghoulia ya están totalmente enterados de la situación. En el instante en el que entran, la pequeña Luna se despide de su tío y se prepara para irse con Skelita. Cada vez que Mick y Micka tienen que salir a algún asunto la dejan con la familia de su ahijada, quienes conocían a los Leclercq desde antes de que ocurriera la tragedia. Cuando Abbey divisa a la pequeña loba en aquel lugar, un recuerdo se dispara dentro de su mente y no logra apartar la vista de aquella chiquilla hasta que ella se marcha con Skelita. Micka nota la distracción de la chica y se aventura a preguntar:

— ¿Pasa algo, Abbey?

— Esa niña… — repone aquella sin dejar de ver a la pequeña loba — ¿Quién es?

— Es Luna, mi sobrinita.

— ¿De Mick?

— No. — aclara Micka en voz baja. — Es de la que les hablé cuanto estábamos en la casa de Frankie. A ella es a la que le secuestraron sus papás.

— Oh — dice Abbey con un poco de pena — Yo entiendo… — guarda silencio unos segundos y prosigue: — Ella parece mucho a mi hermana. Ser casi iguales. Sólo que Ivy tenía cabello perlado, piel azul y orejas normales. Verla trae a mí muchos recuerdos.

El capitán llama la atención de todos en la sala.

— Bien. Entonces está claro lo que tienen qué hacer ¿verdad? — les dice a Jackson, Frankie, Ghoulia y Moe.

— Sí. — responden ellos.

— Ok. Ya es algo tarde — apunta Mick mirando el reloj de la sala — Les explicaré la operación cuando lleguemos al puesto de control. Ahora vámonos.

Todos se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta. Jackson se queda atrás del grupo y ante lo inevitable de los acontecimientos siguientes, se anima a hacer una última pregunta:

— Capitán… señor: — dice con timidez — ¿seguro que no hay una manera, digamos, pacífica de hacer esto?

Mick lo mira muy seriamente. El joven se intimida ante los ojos recios del marino, quemados por el sol y el ardor de las batallas.

— Déjame decirte algo, muchacho. — le responde mientras toma la larga daga de obsidiana y oro que lleva en la cintura. — En México tenemos un dicho para estas cosas: no hay mejor remedio para las pulgas, más que quemar el pinche petate.

Jackson mira con sorpresa cómo una de las plantas que están en el jardín de entrada de la casa se marchita con el sólo toque de aquel puñal. Parece como si una plaga de gusanos de fuego emergiera de la hoja del cuchillo y comenzara a comerse los tallos hasta dejarlo todo convertido en una silueta requemada.

— Y te voy a ser honesto: — continúa Mick luego de guardar su arma, sonriendo con algo de malicia. — me encanta verlos arder.

Jackson sigue en silencio al grupo mientras piensa: "Creo que éste es uno de esos momentos en los que un hombre debe de hacer lo que tiene que hacer."

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El Kukri o Khukuri es un cuchillo nepalés de gran porte, curvo, usado como herramienta y también como arma.**

 **2.-El** ** _Ruqun_** **es un vestido tradicional chino usado principalmente por las mujeres. Consiste en una blusa y una falda envolvente. Fue popularizado durante el reinado de la dinastía Han.**

 **3.-La espada Jian es el arma blanca de hoja recta por excelencia del pueblo chino. Moderadamente larga, de doble filo y prácticamente sin cruz, viene siendo empleada históricamente desde el II milenio a. C.**

 **4.-Las espadas mariposa (** ** _Hu die shuang dao_** **, en chino) son unos sables cortos originarios del sur de China. Generalmente usadas en pares, sus hojas curvas y cortas permiten ocultarlas entre la ropa y desplegarlas hábilmente en combates cercanos.**

 **5.-Las navajas para gallos de pelea son unas pequeñas cuchillas que imitan la forma curva del espolón de estas aves. Se les amarran en las patas para ayudarlos a ganar los combates.**

 **6.- El estilete es un tipo de daga de origen italiano con una hoja larga y aguda. Es utilizado principalmente como arma punzante, ya que su sección estrecha y terminada en una aguda punta permite que penetre muy profundamente en el cuerpo del enemigo. En la mayoría de los casos no es adecuado para el corte.**

 **7.-La escarapela aeronáutica es el emblema aeronáutico militar de nacionalidad y se utiliza en las distintas fuerzas aéreas como distintivo para indicar nacionalidad en los aviones o aeronaves que, debido a la velocidad que alcanzan, no pueden enarbolar banderas en su forma tradicional. Si el lector lo desea, puede observar una imagen de la escarapela de la FAPTT en la sección "Galería de imágenes" de mi perfil.**

 **8.-La Katzbalger o** ** _destripagatos_** **es una espada corta alemana de la época del renacimiento. Era el arma propia de los Lansquenetes, y su principal característica era una amplia guarda en forma de ocho.**

 **9.-Las flechetas (del francés** ** _flechette_** **) son proyectiles pequeños con la forma de dardos de metal, pero que se lanzan con la ayuda de un arma y no con la mano.**

 **10.-El piteado es una técnica artesanal ejecutada actualmente en algunos pueblos de América, — especialmente en México — donde la fibra de pita o ixtle es bordada sobre el cuero en patrones decorativos. Los diseños típicos incluyen flores, animales, charreada, y símbolos prehispánicos o greco-romanos.**

 **11.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Misirlou** , Dick Dale, _Surfers' Choice_

 **Er Deivi:** no nos adelantemos. Siempre se puede dar una vuelta a la tuerca.


	28. Cap 25: La libertad guiando al pueblo

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 25: La libertad guiando al pueblo**

 _Escucha al tambor sonando fuera de tiempo.  
_ _Otro protestante ha cruzado la línea  
_ _Para darse cuenta de que el dinero está en el otro lado.  
_ **Billy Joe Armstrong**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Poco después de las seis de la tarde, un imponente Caiman MTV[2] de la Armada pintado en color gris acero maniobra por entre el pesado tráfico. Las manifestaciones en el centro de la ciudad han desquiciado a los automovilistas, quienes en su busca de una ruta más rápida para llegar a su destino, dejan las calles del Cabo más congestionadas que las venas de un paciente con arterioesclerosis. Adentro de aquel camión viaja el equipo de monstruos que ha planeado el golpe contra los DeNile. Ghoulia preguntó si el transporte no resultaría demasiado llamativo, pero el capitán Mick le dijo que como la ciudad había sido militarizada desde la noche de los ataques a Necrópolis, a nadie le sorprendería ver un blindado de la Marina por las calles. El Caiman se detiene al llegar a una calle cerrada por un par de patrullas de la Policía Militar. Dos soldados retiran las vallas para dejarlo pasar y luego las devuelven a su lugar. Un par de cuadras más adelante, el camión hace alto frente al portón de un sitio en construcción, espera a que abran la entrada, y luego ingresa al patio de maniobras. El vehículo se detiene junto a la mampostería del edificio y el primero en bajar es el capitán Mick.

Como era de esperarse, él también viene preparado para la acción. Calza un par de botas negras cubiertas con polainas de cuero del mismo color, piteadas estas últimas con patrones de grecas y calaveras, y aseguradas con hebillas cromadas. Los pantalones son del mismo color, de corte recto y diseño conservador. La camisa blanca va bajo una gabardina de diseño castrense en color negro, y sobre ésta última una especie de armadura compuesta por placas negras grabadas con patrones mexicas. Lleva la cabeza cubierta con una capucha bordada en un patrón de plumas en hilo dorado que recuerda a la cabeza de las águilas. Sobre su hombro izquierdo se acomoda una pieza de kevlar revestido en cuero y piteado con la figura del dios Huitzilopochtli. Desde esta pieza cuelga un sarape[3] negro con bordes rojos tejido con la imagen de Mictlantecuhtli, la deidad azteca de la muerte. En su cintura se atan dos correas de nylon en una gran hebilla negra con grabados plateados, en cuya superficie se aprecia el símbolo _ollin-tonatiuh_ del centro de la Piedra del Sol. Un par de guantes oscuros son precedidos por dos brazales con adornos en color plateado marcados con el símbolo de la Hermandad. En la placa que cubre su pectoral izquierdo se asoma lo que parece ser la cabeza cuadrada del tornillo de un mecanismo de cuerda.

Mick va armado de la misma manera que el resto de su equipo. Una Beretta 92 está enfundada en su pierna derecha, mientras que del lado contrario lleva un largo sable naval. Éste posee un mango decorado con una cabeza de Quetzalcóatl que sostiene entre sus fauces el guardamano del arma, el cual va grabado con una ilustración de un águila parada sobre un cráneo. El mismo cuchillo que usó para mostrarle a Jackson la seriedad de sus convicciones está en el lado derecho de su cinturón, un poco detrás de la pistola. Lleva también dos cuchillos retráctiles y dos lanzadores de flechetas ocultos en sus brazos. Un par de armas cuya forma recuerda a las navajas de bolsillo están cruzadas en su espalda. Tienen el tamaño aproximado de un piolet de escalada, con la pica retraída en el mango. Varios bolsillos detrás de su cintura contienen municiones y granadas diversas. En el resto de las correas del cinturón se acomodan diez cuchillos arrojadizos hechos de pedernal con adornos que les dan un aspecto similar al de un pez con colmillos saliéndole de sus mandíbulas. Otros diez de estos puñales están colocados a lo largo del tahalí de su sable.

De todos los civiles que vienen en el vehículo, Ignysse es la primera en bajar por las escaleras de metal de la parte de atrás. Viste una especie de túnica azul cobalto oscuro con bordados grises en patrones vegetales. Una capucha le envuelve la cabeza y la cara hasta la frente, ocultando sus ojos en un velo de sombra. Un par de pantalones gris oscuro y dos botas negras de tacón bajo de diseño parecido a las de Robecca — incluso con toberas de cohetes y lo que parece ser un mecanismo de control — protegen sus pies. Un fajín de tela roja abraza su cintura, y sobre él van un par de cinturones de grosor e inclinación distintos, con hebillas plateadas y estampadas con el símbolo de Eris: una cruz potenzada sobre un círculo[4]. Un peto de Kevlar forrado en piel, adornado con bordados góticos, símbolos astronómicos y la insignia de la antigua Hermandad, cubre su abdomen, pecho y espalda. Una hombrera de metal protege su costado derecho y se sujeta por un par de correas de cuero que se descargan hacia la izquierda, acabando en su cadera. En el hombro derecho está otra protección de piel que sostiene una capa que cae por todo el costado de su cuerpo su cintura, y que va bordada con la cara del célebre Reloj Astronómico de Praga. Su cuello va cubierto con una mascada de tela azul rayada con la que Ignysse cubrió parte de su rostro al bajar del vehículo.

Dos brazales con insertos metálicos ocultan un par de cuchillos retráctiles, mientras que a la derecha de la cintura lleva un revólver S&W 29[5] decorado con grabado artesanal en una pistolera de piel. Una daga larga se acomoda detrás de la pistola, y del lado contrario van enfundados un par de estiletes largos. En la espalda lleva un protector de cuero negro con forma de pentágono alargado con cuatro cuchillos arrojadizos a cada lado y un extraño símbolo similar al de Mercurio bordado de rojo en su centro. En él, además, se sostiene una larga espada parcialmente envainada en una funda de cuero negro con símbolos astronómicos y volutas bordadas en hilo plateado. La sección de la hoja que permanece visible apenas por fuera de la vaina presenta un caprichoso patrón de líneas curvas concéntricas similares a las vetas de la madera que la identifican inmediatamente como una de las legendarias armas de la ciudad de Damasco. El medallón que une la hoja con el mango está decorado con el símbolo de Marte, el dios guerrero de los romanos.

Uno a uno los monstruos bajan del vehículo y esperan junto a él. Abbey y Dana parecen reconocer a algunos de los marinos que están en ese lugar, pues los saludan a la distancia de una manera más bien amistosa. Las dos oficiales notan inmediatamente que todos ellos portan la insignia del acorazado _Cipactli_ , lo que significa que están bajo el mando de Mick. Este último aparece tras algunos minutos, acompañado de un monstruo de aspecto misterioso.

El individuo en cuestión debe tener por lo menos dos metros y ochenta centímetros de estatura, con una complexión musculosa y una cabeza larga montada sobre un cuello poderoso. Sus mandíbulas están divididas en cuatro partes y llenas de dientes afilados. Sus ojos están ligeramente orientados hacia los lados del cráneo, y son un par de esferas de cristal añil oscuro. Su espina dorsal se mira ligeramente encorvada, pero presenta una espalda ancha y musculosa. Las dos piernas tienen las rodillas en una posición muy extraña, como si estuviesen compuestas por un par de articulaciones en lugar de una sola. Sus pies son grandes y parecen estar formados por dos enormes dedos que se dividen como las pezuñas de un camello, pero de mayor volumen. Sus largos brazos culminan en un par de manos con cuatro dedos: dos pulgares oponibles de igual tamaño, y dos anulares de la misma longitud.

El monstruo viene ataviado con un uniforme militar de combate. La tela gruesa impresa en patrones de camuflaje digital conforma un par de pantalones con varios bolsillos y una camisola de mangas largas. Unas enormes botas están calzadas con tiras de nylon a sus enormes pies, mientras que una especie de chaleco antibalas le protege el grueso tronco de su cuerpo. Un fusil de tamaño considerable está anclado a sus espaldas por medio de unos soportes magnéticos de la misma manera que una pistola extraña va asegurada a su pierna derecha. No usa protección para la cabeza, lo que deja ver un cráneo sin cabello y una piel gris oscura de apariencia y textura similares a las del caucho, bordada con cicatrices irregulares.

— Señoritas, señores. — dice el capitán Mick al reunirse con su tropa. — Quiero presentarles a un entrañable amigo mío: el teniente Dredd 'Vorgheem, segundo al mando del acorazado _Cipactli_.

Dana, Robecca y Abbey saludan al estilo militar, mientras que el resto se limita a hacer un movimiento de mano o exhalar un sutil "hola".

— Él será el encargado de la seguridad de nuestro puesto de control. — continúa Mick. — Señorita Frankie, señora Yelps: no se preocupen por lo que pueda pasar. Hay un perímetro de seguridad de dos cuadras alrededor de este edificio con motivo de las protestas. Nadie va a poder entrar aquí. Estarán en buenas manos.

— Gracias, capitán — dice Frankie.

— Posteriormente les explicaremos las medidas de seguridad que tomaremos en caso de emergencia. — anuncia el teniente con una voz grave y gutural acompañada de un indescifrable acento. — Por ahora pasemos al centro de comando para mostrarles los equipos con los que trabajarán.

El grupo de monstruos encapuchados camina hacia el edificio y se divide en dos grupos para subir hasta el piso donde estaba el centro de control. Los dos elevadores industriales ascienden lentamente los niveles del edificio en construcción, llenos de cemento y cal en polvo.

— Oye Micka: — dice Jinafire mientras suben — ¿cómo dijo tu hermano que se llamaba el teniente?

— Dredd, — responde la chica — Dredd 'Vorgheem.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo es él? — pregunta Rochelle con curiosidad, pues nunca en sus 428 años de edad había visto algo semejante.

— Un sangheili[6] — aclara la azteca.

— ¿Un qué?

— Sangheili. — repite. — O eso dijo él cuando lo conocí.

— Jamás había oído hablar de ellos — comenta la dragona con curiosidad.

— Según él, pertenece a una raza de monstruos muy antigua; casi extinta. — expone Micka. — Dice que quedan tan pocos de ellos, que él jamás ha visto otro. Yo he tratado de ayudarle a buscar a su gente en libros de historia y archivos, pero no he hallado nada.

— Sorprendente… — susurra Jinafire tras oír la historia.

Cuando los ascensores alcanzan el último piso, el grupo camina a través de un pasillo polvoriento y llega hasta lo que parece es una oficina improvisada. El lugar está custodiado por más monstruos marinos. Hay una mesa con cuatro computadoras portátiles de uso militar en colores negro y verde. Una caja metálica similar a las que se usan para guardar municiones hace las veces de gabinete para el servidor de los ordenadores. De éste sale un cable que trepa por unas escaleras y da a una antena que está oculta en un cuarto de la azotea del edificio. Varias cortinas hechas con jirones de tela cubren todo el perímetro de aquella oficina, de manera que no se puede observar la ciudad desde el improvisado escritorio.

Frankie, Ghoulia, Jackson y Moe toman asiento en las computadoras y el oficial de guerra electrónica del _Cipactli_ comienza a explicarles el funcionamiento del software que utilizarán para la misión. Entre tanto, Mick reparte unos minúsculos auriculares entre el resto de los miembros de su equipo.

— A éstos los llamamos "chícharos". — dice refiriéndose a la forma redonda de aquellos dispositivos. — Son equipos de comunicaciones. Están diseñados para pasar inadvertidos por los detectores de metales. Éstos son los receptores: — y le entrega a cada quien una pulsera de caucho negro. — Son como un teléfono celular, pero sólo puedes llamar a un número.

— ¿A quién nosotros poder escuchar o llamar con esto? — pregunta Abbey acomodándose la minúscula esfera de plástico en su oído derecho.

— A todos. — aclara el capitán. — Nos escucharemos entre todos como si estuviésemos en la misma habitación; incluidos los del equipo de electrónica. Si necesitan ayuda de alguien, pídanla; no necesito héroes muertos, sino guerreros vivos.

— Ok — dicen las chicas al colocarse sus auriculares.

— Y ahora — continúa Mick — ¿Ya pensaron lo que les dije de sus nombres clave?

— Yo quedarme con mi nombre tribal: — indica Abbey sosteniendo la empuñadura de su sable — Svetta Dinara.

— Muy bien ¿el resto?

— Tormenta — dice Dana girando una de sus pistolas alrededor de su índice derecho.

— Metralla — señala Robecca dándole vueltas al tambor de su revólver y cerrándolo de nuevo.

— _Guillotine_ — indica Rochelle sacándole chispas a su daga con uno de sus dedos.

— Espada — apunta Jinafire mientras exhala un aro de fuego.

— Gótica. — afirma Spectra haciendo desaparecer su cuerpo.

— Flecha — expresa Micka mientras toma una de las saetas de su aljaba de piel.

— ¿Y ustedes? — pregunta Mick al equipo electrónico.

— Yo, Electra — dice Frankie colocándose los auriculares de la computadora.

"Cuántica" indica Ghoulia desde su sitio.

"Azul" dice Moe frotándose el cabello.

— Radar — señala Jackson chasqueando los dedos, al parecer más convencido de la misión luego de ver el nivel de seguridad con el que contarían.

— Perfecto. Ignysse es Venatrix y yo Asesino. — explica el capitán señalando a la chica. — Como ya les expliqué, esto es con el fin de proteger sus identidades ante cualquier eventualidad. A partir de este momento ya no usaran sus nombres de pila, sino los nombres claves ¿estamos?

— Sí señor.

— Asesino, tenemos otro problema: — interrumpe Spectra mirando su teléfono celular, recuperado por uno de los miembros de su equipo de investigación.

El capitán se acerca para mirar la pantalla del aparato y encuentra un mensaje de texto de uno de los contactos de la chica fantasma:

 _Mensaje de Thor: Asamblea encerrada en sala común. Yo encerrado en calabozo. El resto de personal tiene prohibido salir. Guardias Medjay nos quitaron armas y teléfonos. Envié este mensaje antes de que me incomunicaran. Apresúrense antes de que se ponga peor._

— Bien, pues tenemos aún más trabajo qué hacer y muy poco tiempo. — ordena Mick. — Vámonos y les explicaré todo en el punto de reunión. Dispérsense y nos veremos adentro.

— Ejem. — gruñe el teniente Dredd antes de que el grupo entre al ascensor. — Mi clave es "Tanque". No la olviden. Y ahora váyanse, Necrópolis no puede esperar.

El grupo saludó al oficial e ingresó a los elevadores. Tras entrar el último de los de su equipo, el capitán toma su lugar y juntos comienzan a bajar. Cuando salen por la puerta principal rumbo a la multitud que se congrega cuadras más adelante, los hermanos Thlan se amarran en la cabeza una tira de tela roja bordada con cráneos y serpientes. Es el llamado _Ixcualmecatl_ , utilizado por sus ancestros como símbolo de la fuerza de voluntad. Abbey, por su parte, toma el paño azul bordado con letras cirílicas grises que cubre su cuello y lo levanta para cubrirse la parte baja del rostro. El resto de sus compañeros se colocan una capucha sobre la cabeza y avanzan con paso firme hacia la multitud.

 **II**

La multitud se arremolina en torno al Castillo Rojo como un cardumen de peces en pleno frenesí. Los gritos de protesta, las pancartas y las consignas en las mantas son lanzadas hacia palacio como si se tratase de proyectiles de morteros. En el extremo opuesto de la acera, los oficiales de la guardia marina del castillo observan la situación sin intervenir. Ninguno de ellos está en este momento dentro ni alrededor de la ciudadela, sino del lado contrario, tras la muchedumbre. Los Medjay, monstruos con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de chacal negro que visten faldón blanco, sandalias sencillas y llevan el pecho descubierto, blanden lanzas y sables curvados en actitud vigilante.

"#LibertadParaNecrópolis" reza la pancarta que Purrsephone sostiene en lo alto justo frente la entrada al castillo. Ella y su hermana han marchado entre los monstruos desde el Mercado de los Náufragos en un trayecto de casi una hora bajo la suave resolana vespertina del trópico. Los propósitos de la manifestación son exigirle al gobierno información acerca de la situación en la isla y el rechazo a la expulsión de los humanos del Protectorado

— ¡No a la deportación, sí a la integración! — corea Meowlody con energía.

Está claro: la educación cambia a las personas. Cuando estaban en la preparatoria, las gemelas Blackcat no se preocupaban por nadie que no fuesen ellas mismas, o Toralei. Les daba igual lo que sucediera en el mundo exterior, fuesen cosas buenas o malas. Pero la escuela les ha cambiado la forma de ver el mundo. Los principios sobre los que fueron fundadas la UCC y Monster High les enseñaron que para salir adelante en la vida se necesita de la ayuda de los demás, y que para poder contar con ella también uno debe poner algo de su parte. Aun cuando el cambio de ideología no es tan radical como para ofrecerles disculpas a sus ex compañeras de preparatoria por todos los malos ratos que les hicieron pasar; ellas admiten que ya no les causaría gracia el hacerles otra broma pesada ahora que son adultas, y que algunas veces "sí se pasaron un poco de la raya". Seguro la directora Bloodgood estaría muy orgullosa de verlas manifestarse en contra de una causa racista como la deportación humana.

Varios metros al frente de ellas, un licántropo con un megáfono grita consignas ante la puerta del castillo. Junto a él, un joven felino que viste una camisa con la frase "#NecrópolisLibre" agita un pendón rojinegro: la bandera de Costas del Cráneo. En ese momento el lobo del megáfono solicita a los guardias de palacio que le permitan entrar para una audiencia con el Protector. La Asamblea prometió que esta tarde el presidente de dicho órgano daría una rueda de prensa pública en la plazoleta de dentro del castillo, pero al parecer ahora se ha cancelado. A pesar de que lo acompañan varios personajes más, los Medjay se niegan a dejarlo pasar.

Los gritos de la multitud, que exigen a los guardias egipcios que permitan la entrada al castillo, comienzan a ejercer presión sobre los organizadores de la marcha. Finalmente, éstos deciden intentar entrar a la ciudadela a como dé lugar. Usando el asta de la bandera como ariete, el joven puma trata de abrirse paso entre los custodios. Uno de ellos le impide entrar y forcejea con él por unos segundos, tras los cuales lo envía directamente al piso al empujarlo con su escudo. El lobo del megáfono le ayuda a reincorporarse y al hacerlo caen algunas cuantas gotas rojas sobre los adoquines de la calle. Los labios del muchacho han reventado al golpearse con el áspero suelo. Una mujer que ha presenciado toda la escena comienza a proferir insultos contra el guardia mientras otros ciudadanos intentan entrar al castillo. La guardia marina, apostada en la acera de enfrente, observa toda la escena sin intervenir.

Caminando por entre la multitud, un grupo de encapuchados se mezcla entre los monstruos, las mantas y las pancartas. Caminan entre la gente sin que nadie se percate de las peculiares vestimentas que llevan. Es común entre los monstruos usar ropa extravagante y accesorios raros; así que lo que en cualquier otra parte del mundo los hubiese delatado, aquí los ayuda a esconderse.

Honey Swamp camina por entre la multitud acompañada de Venus McFlytrap. Ésta última empuña un cartel con la consigna de "#NoALaDeportación" escrita junto a un dibujo del planeta rodeado de monstruos y humanos que forman una cadena. La cineasta captura en video la protesta que se sucede alrededor de ellas, mientras que la naturalista extrae instantáneas de la marcha con su cámara fotográfica.

El crujido de los tambores y el alboroto de las consignas reverberan por entre las calles aledañas al Castillo Rojo. Las gemelas Blackcat no son las únicas que están cerca de una de las entradas. Una cuadra más abajo, Clawdeen, Howleen y Lothar están cerca de otro grupo de activistas que intentan sortear las defensas del castillo. Van acompañados de un vampiro de piel pálida, cabello rubio y lacio, y ojos cafés que viste un atuendo casual. Se trata de Thad Drácula, el primo de Draculaura cuya relación con Clawdeen ha sido como una larga montaña rusa desde que salieron de Monster High. Actualmente trabaja con ella como administrador financiero de la casa de modas Vampire & Wolf Co.

Emergiendo de la multitud frente a la puerta, un joven del mar se acerca corriendo para traspasar la barrera, pero uno de los Medjay lo empuja tan fuerte que casi se golpea la cabeza contra uno de los hidrantes de la calle. Aprovechando la distracción, Thad sale corriendo en un momento de osadía propiciada por el alboroto de la muchedumbre, y logra atravesar el cerco que los soldados egipcios han formado en el pórtico, junto con otros tres protestantes. Los guardias se dan cuenta de la incursión y los atrapan justo por dentro del umbral de la puerta.

Mientras los otros sirvientes siguen reprimiendo a la multitud, la loba ve cómo el Medjay derriba al vampiro al suelo y comienza a golpearlo. Clawdeen sale corriendo hacia él y comienza a gritarles a los guardias para que lo suelten. Su hermana menor la detiene justo antes de que otro escolta la empuje hacia atrás. Adentro el joven intenta defenderse de la acometida del guardia, logrando asestarle un buen golpe en el estómago. También trata de convertirse en murciélago para escapar, pero desiste cuando cae en la cuenta de que así será más vulnerable en medio de la multitud. Pero entonces, una flecha atraviesa la plaza y se clava justo en la espalda del soldado agresor. El monstruo exhala un gruñido de dolor y se desvanece convertido en un montón de arena que cubre totalmente el cuerpo de Thad. Éste último intenta reincorporarse de la golpiza que acaba de recibir, removiendo el polvo de encima de su cuerpo. La loba mayor corre hacia él y lo ayuda a levantarse y sacarlo del castillo.

Los Medjay están atónitos con lo que acaba de pasar. Sus orejas de chacal se yerguen en busca de algún indicio que les indique la procedencia de aquella flecha, pero no logran detectar nada entre los gritos de la multitud. El resto de los guardias forcejea con la muchedumbre que intenta entrar al castillo. Su señor les ha ordenado que nadie entre, pero su efectividad como protectores del faraón está a punto de ser puesta a prueba.

De regreso con las gemelas Blackcat, Purrsephone se acerca un poco para ver qué fue lo que pasó con el joven que fue lanzado por los guardias. Éste se incorpora lentamente con los labios sangrando tras el golpe contra los ásperos adoquines. La felina le lanza una mirada furibunda a uno de los Medjay y comienza a acercárseles. Meowlody, diez metros detrás de ella, se abre paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde están el herido y el lobo del megáfono. En ese momento su hermana se encuentra discutiendo con uno de los guardias del castillo, pues acaban de golpear a otro de los manifestantes que ha intentado entrar. El Medjay pierde la paciencia y empuja a Purrsephone con tal fuerza que da tres pasos temblorosos hacia atrás y pierde el equilibrio. Su hermana llega justo a tiempo para evitar que caiga completamente de espaldas hacia el suelo.

Con la tensión creciendo en cada instante, el Medjay toma la maza de piedra que lleva colgada de la cintura y arremete contra la multitud justo en la dirección en la que se encuentran las gemelas. Imposibilitadas de huir rápidamente debido al tropiezo de Purrsephone que casi las hace caer a ambas, las felinas se limitan a cubrirse la cabeza y esperar el golpe. En ese preciso instante, una misteriosa figura emerge de debajo de los ladrillos de la calle y apuñala al guardia. Éste comienza a desmoronarse como si se tratase de una escultura hecha con cenizas ardientes arrastradas por el viento.

Las gemelas no alcanzan a procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido frente a ellas en esos pocos segundos. Lo único que sabe Purrsephone es que está parcialmente cubierta de arena y los guardias egipcios del palacio están perdiendo la paciencia con la gente. Las horas siguientes son horas que marcarán el destino del mundo monstruoso para siempre.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** ** _La libertad guiando al pueblo_** **es el título de una pintura hecha por Eugène Delacroix (1798-1863) en 1830 y conservada en el Museo del Louvre. El lienzo representa una escena del 28 de julio de ese año en el que el pueblo de París levantó barricadas. El rey Carlos X de Francia había suprimido el parlamento por decreto y tenía la intención de restringir la libertad de prensa. Los disturbios iniciales se convirtieron en un levantamiento que desembocó en una revolución seguida por ciudadanos enojados de todas las clases sociales.**

 **2.-El Caiman MTV es un vehículo blindado con capacidad multi-misión fabricado por la empresa estadounidense BAE Systems como parte del programa MRAP de las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos. También es usado como transporte de personal por las tres armas de las Fuerzas de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania.**

 **3.-El sarape o jorongo es una prenda de vestir masculina que porta el hombre de campo para cubrirse de la lluvia y el frío. Es un atuendo considerado mexicano y que semeja al poncho utilizado en la Región Andina. Sirve para abrigar o como cobija, aunque también ha servido de alfombra o tapete.**

 **4.-El símbolo de Eris (deidad griega que representa a la discordia) que Ignysse lleva en sus hebillas es la variante utilizada por los astrólogos polacos, ya que existen diversos signos para identificar a la misma diosa. Cabe señalar que Eris es también el nombre de un planeta enano ubicado en el disco disperso del Cinturón de Kuiper.**

 **5.-El S &W Modelo 29 es un potente revólver de doble acción con capacidad para seis cartuchos calibre .44 Magnum, fabricado por la empresa estadounidense Smith & Wesson. Se hizo famoso gracias a la serie de películas "Harry el Sucio", protagonizadas por Clint Eastwood.**

 **5.-Los Sangheili, también conocidos como Elites, son una raza extraterrestre que compone la columna vertebral de la alianza militar alienígena del Covenant, principal antagonista de la saga de videojuegos** ** _Halo_** **de Microsoft Studios.**

 **6.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Holiday** , Green Day, _American Idiot_


	29. Cap 26: Asalto al Castillo Rojo

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 26: Asalto al Castillo Rojo**

 _Ahora éste es el mundo en el que vivimos,  
_ _Y éstas son las manos que nos dieron.  
_ _Usémoslas y comencemos a intentar  
_ _Convertirlo en un lugar por el que valga la pena luchar.  
_ **Mike Rutherford**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Ya repuesta de la cirugía menor que se necesitó para extraerle la esquirla que se alojó en su pierna durante la noche en que atacaron a Necrópolis, Draculaura descansa tranquilamente en la sala de su casa acompañada de Clawd, quien en ese momento se encarga de la limpieza. La vampira mira un programa de moda en la televisión cuando la transmisión es interrumpida por el canal local de noticias para dar un corte informativo.

El helicóptero de la televisora sobrevuela las calles contiguas al Castillo Rojo haciendo tomas de la multitud que abarrota las calles y plazoletas. Los gritos de los monstruos y el bullicio de la gente son tan fuertes que casi pueden oírse por encima del estrepitoso rugir de los motores del aparato. Algunas de las pancartas y mantas que llevan los manifestantes son tan grandes que sus consignas pueden ser leídas desde el aire.

— Interrumpimos nuestra programación para darles un corte informativo: — anuncia el presentador en la pantalla — Desde hace casi una hora una multitud de manifestantes se ha congregado en las calles aledañas al castillo. Según fuentes de internet se trata de una manifestación en contra de la deportación de los humanos y algunas de las reformas de ley que se han hecho en los últimos días. Uno de nuestros corresponsales ha intentado comunicarse con el secretario Ramsés DeNile y el secretario David Huntsman, pero ninguno de los dos nos ha podido recibir la llamada. Hace unos minutos nos pusimos en contacto con el Protector Seti DeNile, pero nos refirió que la situación de la ciudad de Necrópolis es muy delicada como para poder liberar algo de información sin poner a la urbe en un peligro mayor."

— Espero que no se pongan feas las cosas. — comenta Clawd deteniéndose un momento para ver el televisor. — Allá están Clawdeen y Howleen.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — exclama Draculaura al recordar algo. — ¡Thad se fue con ellas!

— Ah, bueno. — agrega el lobo. — Menos mal que no están solas.

— Johnny ¿qué es lo que estamos viendo en este momento? — pregunta el presentador al reportero que va a bordo del helicóptero.

— Parece que la guardia marina del castillo fue desplegada en el exterior, mientras que los sirvientes del secretario Ramsés están adentro. — Responde el reportero.

— ¿Pero por qué son ellos los que están cuidando? Se supone que la seguridad de los secretarios y la Asamblea le corresponden a la guardia. — comenta de nuevo el presentador.

— Desde ayer el Protector decretó que la protección del castillo estaría a cargo de los Medjay, sirvientes de los DeNile; por lo que la guardia marina volvió a su cuartel. — aclara el periodista.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo allá abajo, junto a la puerta del castillo? — dice el presentador.

— No lo sabría con exactitud Tom. — aclara el reportero. — Parece que ya está comenzando a haber enfrentamientos entre los manifestantes y la guardia del castillo.

Oculta bajo la capucha de su traje de pieles, Abbey camina por la azotea de uno de los edificios que rodean al palacio. Al llegar al frente de una de las torres de la muralla, la chica desenrolla la cuerda de escalada que lleva atada al cuerpo y amarra uno de los extremos a un gancho de tres picos. El gancho comienza a girar en torno a su mano y luego por encima de su cabeza. Finalmente, la yeti lanza la cuerda hasta el otro lado de la calle y logra hacer que se afiance de una de las ventanillas de la torre. Un leve tirón asegura que el gancho está bien colocado y entonces anuda el otro extremo de la cuerda a una de las tuberías de la azotea. Dos tirones más comprueban una tensión adecuada en la soga y entonces la chica se para sobre el borde de la azotea para cruzar hacia el otro lado.

Con una habilidad digna de un trapecista del _Cirque du Soleil_ , Svetta camina sobre la cuerda usando sólo sus brazos para equilibrarse. Son treinta metros de caída libre hasta la calle, así que no hay lugar para los errores. Frente a ella, diez metros por encima del nivel de la cuerda, los Medjay pasean por la parte superior de la muralla sin percatarse de nada. Cuando llega al otro lado, la montañesa se afianza de la cornisa de la ventana donde enganchó la cuerda y con un fuerte tirón recupera lo que quedó al otro lado de la calle. Tras tomarse un minuto para enrollar de nuevo la soga alrededor de su cuerpo, Abbey comienza a trepar por la torre agarrándose de los ladrillos y las salientes de la estructura.

Cuando alcanza el tope del edificio, uno de los Medjay vigila el horizonte con calma. La yeti despliega la hoja oculta que lleva en el brazo derecho y en un rápido movimiento se estira por encima del borde de la atalaya hasta alcanzar el cuello del guardia. El cuchillo se clava directamente en su tráquea y Abbey lo jala del collar que lleva puesto para arrojarlo al vacío. Cuarenta metros más abajo, un grupo de personas ven caer un montón de arena dorada desde lo alto de la torre. Cuando voltean hacia arriba para ver de dónde ha caído, no divisan ni una sola alma.

 **II**

Calles abajo, las gemelas Blackcat intentan abrirse paso lejos de la multitud que rodea al castillo. Debajo de los ladrillos por donde caminan, Spectra espera en una cámara de las catacumbas de la ciudadela a que el equipo de guerra electrónica desactive el escudo de tangibilidad que rodea al castillo. La granada anti escudo que usó para escapar de la mansión DeNile era la última que tenía, así que ahora debe hacer las cosas manualmente. No podría pasar volando por encima de las murallas, ya que el escudo se prolonga mucho más arriba de ellas. El intentar subir hasta donde el escudo no llegue es peligroso, pues si los radares de campo espectral que vigilan el castillo la detectan como intruso, una bala de munición anti espectro podría dejarla fuera de combate.

— ¡El escudo está fuera! — dice una voz en el diminuto auricular que lleva en su oído.

— Ok, danos una ventana de cinco minutos. — responde la fantasma. — Cuando ya estén todos adentro ciérralo a cal y canto. No queremos que algún civil entre y aproveche la confusión para robarse algo.

— Recibido. Cinco minutos y contando. — confirma una voz masculina.

Spectra se apresura a atravesar la puerta de la cámara y entra a un largo pasillo. El lugar es oscuro y húmedo, impregnado del olor de las cañerías rotas, el moho de las paredes y la suciedad de los murciélagos. La chica camina hasta alcanzar el final del corredor e intenta atravesar una de las paredes sólo para encontrarse con una roca tan sólida para ella como para cualquier otro monstruo. En ese momento recuerda que el único escudo que puede desactivarse es el del exterior, pues las paredes interiores de la ciudadela han sido hechizadas y no pueden ser desbloqueadas a través de una computadora.

Cambiando de planes, Gótica flota a través de una de las escaleras del pasillo hasta llegar a una sala que parece estar a nivel de la calle. La estancia está despejada salvo por un solitario guardia egipcio. Para mala suerte de la chica, el Medjay voltea hacia la puerta de donde ella proviene justo en el momento en el que aparece en el umbral. Cuando él intenta salir corriendo a dar la alarma, ella le arroja una de las cartas que lleva en la cintura y se la clava en el cuello para silenciarlo. Aturdido por el corte, el guardia no tiene tiempo de tomar su cimitarra y cae al suelo víctima del cuchillo oculto de la fantasma. Con un montón de arena como única evidencia de su presencia, Spectra deja atrás la sala y se oculta bajo su invisibilidad rumbo al punto de reunión.

 **III**

Jinafire, Rochelle y Robecca han decidido dejar atrás a la multitud y se adentran en las callejuelas que rodean al castillo. Entran en un diminuto callejón en el que difícilmente podrían pasar más de dos personas. Flanqueadas por un lado por la alta muralla del palacio, y por los múltiples edificios viejos de la ciudad baja por el otro, las chicas miran hacia lo alto para ver si no hay guardias en el tope de la fortificación.

Usando los recovecos de los ladrillos como escalones, las tres comienzan a trepar por el muro. Cuando han alcanzado el tercer piso de una de las casas, Metralla se detiene ante un tapanco que les impide seguir subiendo. Ante el obstáculo, Espada salta ágilmente y se afianza de la cornisa de una de las ventanas que dan hacia el callejón. Cuando asoma el rostro por encima del borde se encuentra con un pequeño niño tigre que juega en la soledad de su habitación. El pequeño la observa con curiosidad mientras sostiene un viejo murciélago de felpa con ojos de botón.

— Shhh — susurra la dragona cuando el crío parece querer decir algo.

El chiquillo se acerca a la ventana y se encuentra con las otras dos chicas, quienes le miran con la mitad del rostro cubierto por un pañuelo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — musita el pequeño tigrillo.

— Somos vengadoras de Necrópolis. — responde Rochelle desde la derecha de la ventana.

— Dicen que allá están unos monstruos malos, — afirma el niño — y que están matando mucha gente.

La mecánica y la francesa se miran entre sí ante aquella sentencia.

— Y a eso hemos venido nosotras. — agrega Jinafire. — A atrapar al más malo de todos esos monstruos. ¿Quieres ayudarnos?

— ¡Sí! — responde el chico con entusiasmo.

— Bien. Entonces sólo cierra tu ventana y no le digas a nadie que hablaste con nosotras ¿vale?

— Sí.

— Y si ves a uno de esos monstruos con cabeza de chacal, no te les acerques para nada. — agrega Rochelle. — Mantente vigilante, pero no dejes que ellos te vean ¿vale?

— Sí, vale.

— Nos vemos, guardián. — dice la dragona antes de seguir su ascenso por la pared.

El pequeño niño tigre cierra su ventana y se queda mirando por detrás de la cortina como un gatito a la lluvia. Las tres guerreras siguen subiendo hasta llegar al tope de la casa. Cuando han alcanzado la azotea, un sonido gutural les hace saber que dos de los Medjay ya han advertido su presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jinafire toma dos de sus dardos de metal, los pone en su boca hasta dejarlos al rojo vivo y los lanza hacia los guardias con precisión milimétrica. Ambos se deshacen en lo alto de la muralla sin que nadie más advierta su deceso. Luego de esto las tres chicas continúan su escalada hasta llegar a la cima de la barda. Al subir a la pasarela superior se mueven rápidamente hacia una de las torres y de ahí continúan su incursión hacia el punto de reunión con el resto del equipo.

 **IV**

Saltando por los edificios con una fuerza impresionante para su físico, Dana y Micka buscan un punto vulnerable en la fortaleza escarlata. Los Medjay pasean por lo alto de las murallas y no dejan de observar el horizonte, enfocando constantemente sus ojos negros en la ruidosa multitud que se arremolina en las calles como una marea furiosa. En un momento de suerte, la pirata ha encontrado un cable de acero que conecta al castillo con uno de los edificios de la calle.

— Ahí está nuestra entrada. — le dice Dana a Micka.

— Déjame despejarla. — responde su amiga tomando su arco y un par de flechas de su carcaj.

La azteca estira la cuerda del arma hasta que ésta roza su mejilla y le tuerce la expresión de sus labios. Con un guiño del ojo izquierdo pone la vista firme en su objetivo: dos Medjay que vigilan en lo alto de la torre, uno detrás del otro. Desplegando una potencia que uno sólo esperaría ver en un arma de fuego, las flechas se han cargado a los dos guardias, convirtiéndolos en un cúmulo arenoso en lo alto de la torre. Sin perder ni un solo segundo, las chicas toman un par de cadenas de la azotea del edificio y las usan para deslizarse por aquel cable como si se tratase de una tirolesa.

El otro extremo de la línea se afianza directamente sobre el marco de una ventana. Un guardia que pasaba casualmente por el corredor de la torre es derribado súbitamente por los pies de Tormenta, quien de un salto se incorpora y le clava su hoja oculta por detrás del cuello. Al levantar la vista se percata de un segundo vigilante que viene hacia ella, pero éste es abatido inmediatamente por uno de los cuchillos de obsidiana de Flecha. Las dos chicas guardan sus armas y avanzan discretamente por el pasillo de la torre, en busca del punto de reunión.

 **V**

Abajo en la bahía, una pequeña lancha de madera cubierta con un improvisado techo de láminas acanaladas de plástico navega lentamente. El pequeño motor que la impulsa reniega con cada ola, echando bocanadas de humo como un viejo narguile. Cuando la embarcación llega al borde de los acantilados, un hombre vestido de negro y una mujer vestida de azul obscuro bajan de ella y se posan sobre las rocas. Con el sol poniéndose detrás, el acantilado parece oscurecerse a un ritmo aún más rápido que el del resto de la bahía. Trescientos metros por encima del nivel del mar, el Castillo Rojo cuelga de las rocas como un náufrago que se aferra a un viejo barreño de madera en medio de una tormenta.

Usando sus guantes metálicos para aferrarse a las peñas, Mick e Ignysse trepan por la ladera con algo de dificultad. El resto del equipo ya está cerca del punto de reunión y ellos están algo retrasados, así que tendrán que usar algo más de fuerza para llegar hasta el castillo antes de que se les acabe la luz. A medio camino entre el mar y la ciudadela, la astrónoma encuentra una pequeña plataforma entre los peñascos en donde puede pararse cómodamente. Luego de hacerle una señal al marino azteca para indicarle que lo esperará en lo alto de la colina, la chica choca los talones de sus botas y sale volando con sus pies en llamas.

Dada su naturaleza de fuego fatuo, Ignysse es capaz de generar fuego igual que los elementales, sólo que no alcanza la misma temperatura que ellos. Aun así puede producir el suficiente empuje como para volar a velocidades considerables, aunque ha tenido que pasar por varios accidentes para lograr el control de esa técnica. Robecca le ayudó a solucionar el problema de tener que quitarse los zapatos para despegar al hacerle unas botas con toberas de apertura mecánica similares a las que ella lleva en su propio calzado.

Con la tarde ya cayendo y la multitud de manifestantes dispersándose por las calles, Mick da un potente salto desde la plataforma de donde despegó Ignysse, consiguiendo con ello llegar hasta lo alto de la colina. No obstante, aún les quedan diez metros de muralla de ladrillos hasta una ventana que les permita el acceso al castillo. Tras haber sorteado la altura, Mick espera colgado del borde de la ventana el paso de uno de los guardias egipcios que deambulan por el pasillo. Sorprendiéndolo con un rápido movimiento, el capitán le clava su cuchilla retráctil en el cuello y lo jala hacia afuera del edificio para arrojarlo por el acantilado. Ignysse hace lo propio con el otro y ambos ingresan al edificio sin ser detectados.

 **VI**

El equipo de electrónica espera órdenes en el edificio blanco desde donde están resguardados. Las cortinas de plástico blanco evitan que alguien pueda verlos desde afuera, a la vez que permite una vista privilegiada del área alrededor del castillo. Jackson vigilaba la red de comunicaciones cuando detectó una señal particular.

— Wow, wow, wow. — exclama al comenzar a teclear para capturar la emisión. — Teniente, tengo algo en la pantalla. Parece que alguien está transmitiendo desde el interior del castillo.

— ¿Podemos saber qué es lo que quiere comunicar? — pregunta el oficial agachándose para ver el monitor.

— Sí, — afirma el chico de las gafas — están usando la frecuencia del canal local de televisión. No hace falta decodificarlo ni nada por el estilo.

Ghoulia da un gruñido desde su asiento y en la pantalla de su computadora aparece una vista del interior de una de las oficinas del palacio. Al parecer alguien está acomodando la cámara, pues la imagen tiembla y se escuchan algunos ruidos. Tras unos cuantos segundos, una silueta femenina pasa al frente de la cámara y se acomoda detrás del escritorio.

— Buenas tardes, pueblo de Costas del Cráneo. — comienza la mujer. — Soy Nefera DeNile, congresista por Egipto en la Asamblea General de la Organización. Actualmente estamos atravesando uno de los momentos más críticos de la historia de los monstruos. Los Legionarios de la Luna Azul han sitiado a una de nuestras ciudades y amenazan con destruirla si no cumplimos con sus demandas. En los días pasados el Secretario Ramsés y la Asamblea han estado discutiendo las posibilidades de negociación, teniendo siempre en cuenta el bienestar de la población y la seguridad del resto de la nación. Sin embargo, estas negociaciones no parecen rendir resultados al día de hoy.

La chica zombi exhala un alarido que hace que todos volteen a verla con cara de sorpresa.

— ¡Ghoulia, tranquila! — le dice Frankie al escucharla.

"Es que me molestan mucho los monstruos con doble moral" aclara aquella "Odio a las personas que te arrojan la piedra y luego esconden la mano"

En la pantalla, la transmisión continúa:

— Esta mañana, Henry Bloodgood, Comandante General del Ejército de Protección, ha sugerido la intervención de las fuerzas armadas en el conflicto. Argumenta que si a cuatro días del inicio del sitio las negociaciones no han logrado liberar a la ciudad, deben considerarse otras alternativas. El Secretario Ramsés DeNile se ha negado a enviar tropas a Necrópolis, pues teme que los legionarios detonen sus bombas al detectar los barcos de la Armada. Sin embargo, el Secretario David Huntsman parece apoyar la iniciativa del general. Tras una ardua discusión entre los que respaldan la intervención militar y aquellos que se oponen a ésta, el secretario humano calificó como "cobarde" la postura de su homólogo monstruo y abandonó la sala antes de que terminara la sesión. Ante tal acto, la Asamblea tomó la decisión de destituir al Secretario David Huntsman de su puesto.

Frankie murmuró algo entre dientes que Jackson interpretó como un posible insulto en alemán, la lengua natal de sus padres y su segundo idioma.

— En mi particular punto de vista, — continúa Nefera desde la pantalla — se debe esperar a que los Legionarios estén dispuestos a ceder la ciudad antes de arriesgarnos a un ataque. Como gobierno siempre debemos procurar lo mejor para nuestro pueblo y sus intereses. Sin embargo, parece que las Fuerzas no se han tomado a bien el rechazo de su propuesta. Han desplegado todo un contingente de soldados en toda la periferia del castillo y la guardia marina fue retirada de palacio. El cerco militar que encierra al palacio impide la entrada y salida del personal, con lo que estamos encerrados y al borde de un posible golpe de Estado[1]. Por lo pronto la seguridad de la Asamblea y los Secretarios queda a manos de los Medjay, quienes han protegido a los DeNile durante siglos y se han comprometido a hacerlo de igual manera con los miembros de la Organización ante un posible golpe militar."

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — explota Frankie. — ¡Si en las redes sociales ya comienzan a circular notas de cómo esos guardias están reprimiendo a los manifestantes!

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunta Jackson.

— ¡Sí! — le responde su prometida mostrándole su teléfono. — ¡Esta foto me la acaba de mandar Clawdeen! ¡Mira cómo dejaron a Thad!

Efectivamente, la foto muestra la golpiza que el guardia le profirió al primo de Draculaura luego de que intentara ingresar al castillo junto con otros manifestantes.

— Malditos… — susurra el hombre de las gafas. — Pero como la que está transmitiendo es Nefera, y la gente le cree todo a la televisión…

"¡Pues mostrémosles la verdad!" dice Ghoulia con energía inusitada "Intentaré interceptar la transmisión de Nefera e intercambiarla por una nuestra. Podremos transmitir el video que la delata a ella y al resto de su familia, y así el pueblo sabrá quién es el verdadero enemigo"

Dicho esto, la chica zombi se apresura a mover los dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora para llevar a cabo su plan. Le solicita algo a uno de los oficiales del _Cipactli_ que están en la sala y éste inmediatamente sube a la azotea a reajustar la antena.

— Si tuviéramos una cámara podrías darles uno de tus discursos Frankie. — le dice Jackson. — Siempre has tenido talento para convencer a la gente de que haga cosas buenas.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… — responde ella — creo que sí podría. Lo único que necesito es un micrófono para transmitir.

— Tienes uno en los audífonos.

"Transmisión lista" gime Ghoulia cuando termina.

— Perfecto, mostrémosle al pueblo quién es realmente el enemigo — dice Frankie acomodándose sus auriculares.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Un golpe de Estado es la toma del poder político, de un modo repentino y violento, por parte de un grupo de poder, vulnerando la legitimidad institucional establecida en un Estado, es decir, las normas legales de sucesión en el poder vigente con anterioridad.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original: Land of Confusion** , Disturbed, _Ten Thousand Fists_

 **Er Deivi:** vaya Deivi, sí que he dejado muchos agujeros en esto ¿verdad? Supongo que es consecuencia de encerrarse a escribir y alejarse del fandom. Trataré de ajustar ciertos detalles, aunque no mucho, porque esto ya está todo escrito. Lo hice para darle un poco de dramatismo, pero creo que no funcionó.


	30. Cap 27: Tormenta de arena

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 27: Tormenta de arena**

 _Has llegado muy lejos.  
_ _¿Quién te crees que eres?  
_ _¿Es esto por lo que viniste?  
_ _Pues esto significa guerra.  
_ **Chad Kroeger**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Ante la tremenda presión de los manifestantes, los Medjay han perdido la paciencia por completo. Decenas de ellos han salido del interior del castillo y han formado una valla alrededor de toda la fortaleza. Todos llevan escudos y lanzas, y amenazan con sus afilados dientes de chacal negro a todo aquel que se acerque. La guardia marina, del otro lado de la calle, los mira fijamente mientras los oficiales de los rangos superiores discuten las medidas que se tendrán que tomar en caso de que los guardias comiencen a atacar a la población.

Clawdeen, Howleen, Lothar y Thad han decidido marcharse de ahí luego de ver lo que los guardias le hicieron a este último. Apenas han avanzado tres cuadras cuando escuchan algunos ruidos detrás de ellas. La loba menor voltea hacia el Castillo y divisa una columna de humo blanco y la muchedumbre corriendo directo hacia ellos.

— ¡Es gas lacrimógeno![1] — apunta Thad. — Será mejor que nos apresuremos. No me gustaría estar en medio de una estampida de monstruos.

Clawdeen mira hacia la dirección contraria y encuentra dos camionetas de la policía local que cierran el paso de la calle. Tiene que encontrar algún lugar en donde poder librarse de la estampida, pues el vampiro no puede correr muy rápido a causa de los golpes que recibió.

— ¡Rápido, al callejón! — le grita a su hermana cuando encuentra un hueco entre dos edificios altos.

Los cuatro corren hacia aquel lugar justo cuando la horda de monstruos arrasa el sitio donde estaban. Las explosiones de las latas de humo continúan, acompañadas ahora del sonido de los zapatos al impactar contra el suelo en medio de la carrera, y los gritos de la gente. Desde el fondo del callejón, las hermanas Wolf y sus acompañantes alcanzan a distinguir las siluetas de los Medjay difuminadas entre la bruma ácida de las granadas. Uno de ellos se detiene frente a la entrada al pasaje, olfatea el ambiente y descubre a los cuatro chicos que tratan de ocultarse. La bestia del desierto carga contra ellos blandiendo su maza y los cuatro corren hacia el lado contrario del callejón huyendo a toda prisa.

Howleen y Lothar saltan hábilmente sobre uno de los contenedores de basura, mientras que Clawdeen y Thad comienzan a rezagarse al no poder pasar por encima de éstos. Al salir a la calle que está al otro lado, la loba menor y el duende se dan cuenta de que se encuentra completamente desierta, cerrada por una barricada militar en uno de sus extremos y por dos vehículos blindados del otro. Al escuchar el gruñido del chacal en el callejón, Howleen recuerda que su hermana aún no ha salido de éste y el miedo se apodera de ella.

— ¡Tenías razón hermanita! — grita la loba en plena carrera. — ¡traer estos zapatos fue una pésima idea!

Clawdeen y Thad corren tomados de la mano por el callejón. Él ahora parece no estar muy afectado por los golpes, pero ella pierde terreno debido a la poca tracción que le proporcionan las suelas lisas de sus zapatos de moda. El guardia se acerca rápidamente saltando por encima de los contenedores de basura y esquivando los montones de bolsas que llenan el pasadizo. Cuando la pareja logra por fin salir a la calle, el Medjay salta a uno de los contenedores y se precipita sobre la chica para asestarle un golpe con su maza. Howleen y Lothar, quienes se encuentran en el medio de la calle, contemplan cómo el guardia abre su escudo para despejarle el camino a su arma.

Más rápido de lo que su cerebro puede procesarlo, la loba menor escucha un disparo desde algún lugar detrás de ella. La cabeza negra del soldado comienza a rasgarse y su cuerpo se degrada como una duna ante el viento. Clawdeen cae al suelo cubierta de arena, completamente atónita por lo que sucedió. Thad y Howleen la ayudan a levantarse y sacudirse, incapaces de adivinar por qué aquella bestia se desmoronó ante sus ojos.

Tras incorporarse de la caída, los cuatro miran la calle desierta a su alrededor. Frente a ellos se levanta un imponente edificio blanco cuya construcción se encuentra detenida. Sabiéndose fuera de peligro, comienzan a caminar calle abajo para buscar algún transporte que los lleve lejos del centro de la ciudad.

 **II**

Uno de los francotiradores que custodian la base de operaciones del equipo de guerra electrónica observa la calle junto al edificio. A través de la mira telescópica de su fusil puede ver a tres monstruos que caminan por en medio de la vía.

— Teniente, tenemos civiles infiltrados. — dice el francotirador a través de su radio. — Al parecer están huyendo de los Medjay. Uno de ellos los venía persiguiendo, pero logré neutralizarlo antes de que les hiciera daño.

— Dime el lugar por donde entraron para que lo sellen. — ordena el oficial superior al tirador, luego se dirige a otro de sus subordinados: — Y a los civiles: resguárdenlos en la planta baja.

El teniente 'Vorgheem utiliza un catalejo para observar el castillo desde la azotea del edificio. En el cristal del lente se observa cómo los Medjay han comenzado a disipar a la multitud con el gas lacrimógeno que la policía tenía guardado en las armerías del palacio. Luego de un vistazo guarda el catalejo y regresa al interior del edificio.

"Cómo diablos aprendieron esos chacales a usar las granadas" se pregunta en silencio.

— Señor, el capitán de la guardia solicita autorización para iniciar con el Operativo Tormenta de Arena. — lo aborda uno de los marinos.

— Permiso concedido. — ordena Dredd — Pero avísele que ha habido un cambio de prioridades: antes de lanzarnos a combate abierto contra los Medjay debemos evacuar a los civiles. Si va a haber bajas, que sean de nuestra gente, no de la población.

— Sí señor. — dice el marino al recibir la orden

En el piso inferior del edificio, los oficiales interceptan a los cuatro infiltrados. Les dicen que por su propia seguridad deben permanecer dentro del área del edificio hasta que la situación en las calles aledañas se despeje. Con aquella explicación, las hermanas Wolf llevan a Thad a que uno de los médicos del _Cipactli_ le cure la herida que le hicieron los guardias en la ceja. Sin otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que pase la tempestad, los cuatro chicos deciden permanecer en el edificio con los marinos.

 **III**

Las gemelas Blackcat están atrapadas. La muchedumbre a su alrededor se agita cual mar en tormenta, estremeciendo el castillo con sus oleadas de gritos y empujones. En el instante en que ellas intentan abrirse paso entre los monstruos, una lata de color negro cae justo frente a ellas. El artefacto despide un hilo de humo de uno de sus extremos y dentro de él la espoleta hace un ruido similar al de un reloj antiguo. Un segundo antes de que la granada explote liberando su carga de represión, unos potentes brazos jalan a las gemelas hacia atrás sin darles tiempo de nada.

Al incorporarse, las chicas encuentran frente a ellas un monstruo con uniforme militar que apunta su fusil hacia lo alto de la torre. El gas comienza a aturdirlas y les quema sus ojos con su ácida esencia. La garganta se corroe y el cuerpo se desorienta. Con los ojos sucios por los efectos de la niebla, solamente alcanzan a sentir que otros dos monstruos las toman del brazo, les colocan un trapo húmedo en la cara y las llevan lejos de la multitud.

En la calle, el soldado que sacó a las gemelas del peligro toma la granada y la arroja hacia lo alto de la pared del castillo, logrando que ésta entre por una de las troneras. Acto seguido, apunta su fusil hacia la puerta de la ciudadela y abre fuego en ráfagas breves contra los Medjay que vienen saliendo. El resto de los infantes de marina siguen el ejemplo de su comandante, disparando hacia la puerta mientras los demás se ocupan de los guardias de la calle.

— ¡Hay que proteger a la población! — grita uno de los oficiales tras derribar a uno de los arqueros del tope de la muralla. — ¡Primera compañía: lleven a la gente lejos del castillo! ¡Segunda compañía: mantengan ocupados a esos arqueros!

— ¡Sí señor! — grita un soldado en medio del alboroto.

Los soldados de la guardia marina llevan a la gente lejos del gas. Se valen de cualquier cosa que sirva para cubrirlos de su acidez. Al ver esto la muchedumbre va hacia ellos y sigue sus instrucciones para salir del cerco del centro de la ciudad. En las calles aledañas, los Medjay comienzan a sucumbir ante unas armas para las que sus armaduras no fueron creadas. En la guerra moderna no hay lugar para los escudos, las lanzas, los sables ni las espadas. Las arenas del Sahara comienzan a inundar los alrededores del Castillo Rojo de la misma manera en que ahora cubren lo que alguna vez fue la gloria de Egipto.

Sólo los arqueros han conseguido hacer algo de mella en las filas de la Armada. Algunos cuantos marinos han caído bajo las flechas, pero ninguno de ellos ha muerto hasta ahora; sólo heridos. Los comandantes de las distintas unidades ordenan a sus tiradores designados que se encarguen de ellos, lo que desata una cascada de arena desde lo alto de las murallas de la fortaleza.

Las escenas de heroísmo se dan en cada calle y cada esquina de alrededor del castillo, muchas de ellas quedando capturadas por las lentes de Honey y Venus. En la Plaza de Brujas, cuatro oficiales transportan a un monstruo herido por una flecha en la pierna y un golpe en la cabeza. La sangre empapa sus pantalones y su cabello. Sus ojos se diluyen en medio de la bruma ácida, cubriendo su cara con una mezcla rosácea. Una saeta pasa justo frente a ellos y se clava entre las grietas de los adoquines. Uno de los marinos que los acompaña levanta su fusil y dispara una ráfaga en dirección a una de las torres. Las tres balas que salieron del cañón de su arma se elevan como aves asustadas por sobre la multitud de la plaza y se impactan en el rostro y el pecho de uno de los arqueros. La estatua de arena se desmorona desde lo alto de la torre y cae al vacío en pedazos.

En otra de las calles, dos marinos escoltan a un par de banshees lejos de la nube de gas. Les han cubierto la cara con pañuelos para disminuir su exposición al químico mientras encuentran una salida. Una de ellas tiene un brazo herido por las esquirlas de una granada de gas. Pronto sucumbe ante los efectos del ácido y se desvanece en medio de la calle. El oficial la levanta en brazos y corre con ella hasta una de las ambulancias.

Los francotiradores que se desplegaron en la azotea del edificio en construcción están arrasando con los arqueros. Uno de ellos tiene en la retícula de su fusil a dos Medjay que disparan desde lo alto de una torre. El dedo índice del tirador se posa cómodamente en el gatillo mientras su ojo de lobo hace los cálculos balísticos. Una vez que todo está calibrado, el percutor del arma enciende la pólvora del casquillo y la bala sale veloz por el cañón. Vuela por encima de los edificios, dejando atrás a la gente, el gas lacrimógeno, los soldados que retiran a los manifestantes a lugares seguros, la arena de los guardias que han caído, y llega a su objetivo. Gracias a la tremenda precisión de uno de los lobos de la Armada, dos Medjay más caen en pedazos desde lo alto de otra torre. Han cumplido el objetivo para el que fueron creados: dar la vida por su señor.

Adentro, Ramsés DeNile observa todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad. La Fuerza Aérea y el Ejército le han retirado su apoyo tras la difusión de los videos, lo que ha dejado a los Medjay como su única línea de defensa ante un golpe de Estado en su contra. Y están fallando. Con las vendas empapadas en sudor helado, no le queda otra opción más que huir del castillo. Pero con la aviación naval patrullando la bahía y la ciudad militarizada desde el día del ataque inicial a Necrópolis, no hay muchos caminos que pueda elegir.

Con las manos temblando, el hombre del rostro vendado toma su teléfono celular e intenta marcar el número de su piloto privado. Abajo en la bahía, un helicóptero pequeño despega desde el yate más grande de todo el puerto y enfila hacia el castillo al otro lado de la ensenada.

 **IV**

Con el equipo calibrado y la transmisión de Nefera interceptada, el equipo de electrónica prepara su incursión. Al otro lado de las líneas, la señora Wolf mira la televisión para estar al pendiente de lo que ocurre en la manifestación a la que sus dos hijas han acudido. En medio del discurso de Nefera, la transmisión se interrumpe y la pantalla se llena de niebla gris. En los segundos siguientes se ven sólo barras de colores y luego todo se vuelve de color negro. Unas pequeñas letras blancas aparecen en el televisor, lo que hace que la mujer lobo llame a su marido para que arregle la señal del televisor.

— ¡No, espera Clawrk! — dice luego de leer lo que dicen las letras.

El hombre lobo se incorpora y se sienta junto a su esposa en el sillón para ver la transmisión.

"Este es un mensaje del pueblo de Costas del Cráneo dirigido a la comunidad internacional" se lee en la pantalla.

Luego de eso, las letras desaparecen y son suprimidas por un video de una de las cámaras de seguridad del Castillo Rojo. El lugar parece ser una de las cocinas del edificio, pues sobre las mesas se observan diversos utensilios culinarios. Entran a escena Ramsés, Seti y Nefera, quienes comienzan una conversación virtual a través de una tableta luego de haberse asegurado de que nadie los haya seguido. Por supuesto, no contaban con las cámaras ocultas del castillo y los micrófonos; ni mucho menos con las habilidades informáticas de una chica zombi de gafas con aumento y su amiga fantasma.

En el video se escucha claramente cómo los tres están negociando con alguien. La transmisión está siendo enviada a los televisores de todo el país con ayuda de los satélites de la Armada; y ha comenzado a dar la vuelta al mundo a través del sitio web _El Cartógrafo Silente._ Toda la capital y las ciudades del Protectorado están paralizadas frente a las pantallas, ya sea de la computadora, el móvil, la tablet o el televisor.

Una vez que han sido transmitidos los distintos videos que demuestran la culpabilidad de los DeNile en el sitio de Necrópolis, Frankie toma el micrófono para explicarle a la gente la verdadera situación del gobierno. Jackson ha tenido la precaución de usar un programa de su propia computadora para alterar un poco su voz a fin de que no pueda ser identificada por algún hacker al servicio de los DeNile.

— Monstruos de Costas del Cráneo y del resto del mundo. — comienza la chica mientras las pantallas muestran la insignia de la antigua Hermandad en color rojo sobre un fondo negro. — Los videos que han visto con anterioridad son la prueba de que el gobierno que tenemos ya no está de nuestro lado. Ramsés DeNile, en su búsqueda del poder absoluto, ha pactado con los Legionarios para que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio de presionar a la Organización para que los deje en el poder. Entre las reformas a la legislación que han sido aprobadas y propuestas en los días del sitio de Necrópolis están: limitación de la participación humana en la Organización a su mínima posibilidad; deportación de los humanos del territorio nacional y de los antiguos terrortorios del resto del mundo; abolición del puesto de Secretario General Humano; los puestos de alto rango de la Organización sólo podrán ser ocupados por monstruos; y cesan a todos los programas de cooperación e integración. Éstas y otras reformas van encaminadas al racismo y la exclusión a favor de una supuesta supremacía monstruosa.

Desde su estudio en el Cabo Sur de la Bahía, Holt y Operetta escuchaban atentamente la transmisión. Él sostenía su guitarra acústica y le sacaba algunas notas al azar, mientras que ella lo acompañaba tarareando una melodía cadenciosa.

— Esa voz me parece muy familiar, — comenta él al dejar de tocar — pero no logro identificarla del todo.

— En estos momentos — continúa Frankie desde el edificio — el contingente de manifestantes que se oponía a la deportación humana está siendo reprimido por la guardia del Castillo. Es absolutamente importante remarcar que, sin embargo, no es la Guardia Marina la que está dispersando a los manifestantes, sino los Medjay. Éstos son los soldados que han servido a los DeNile durante siglos y que han acompañado al secretario Ramsés a todos y cada uno de sus eventos diplomáticos del sexenio, en sustitución del Cuerpo de Guardias de la Secretaría General.

En la pantalla comienzan a mostrarse imágenes del alboroto del centro de la ciudad que están siendo captadas en tiempo real por las cámaras de vigilancia. Slow Moe se ha encargado de desviar su señal hacia los canales de televisión, mostrándoles a los ciudadanos cómo los soldados de la Armada están ayudando a desalojar a los civiles del gas lacrimógeno de los Medjay.

— Es necesario que como pueblo nos unamos en contra de un gobierno al que no le importan nuestras necesidades ni bienestar. — sentencia la chica con energía. — Está más que claro que Ramsés DeNile no se unió a la Organización por ayudar a la integración de monstruos y humanos, sino por ganar el puesto que le aseguraría el poder de controlar a una buena parte del mundo y que le reportaría ganancias millonarias en sus múltiples negocios. Y no olvidemos a su hija Nefera, que sin tener experiencia en los asuntos de la OTT es congresista de representación proporcional. Nadie la eligió ni votó por ella, y sin embargo ahí está, consumiendo los recursos del pueblo y apoyando iniciativas de las que ni siquiera tiene conocimiento. Basta tan sólo recordar el escándalo en el que Nefera DeNile se vio envuelta cuando se descubrió la millonaria mansión que tenía en Ámsterdam, con yate incuido, así como sus múltiples propiedades en otras ciudades de Europa y Estados Unidos.

Draculaura y Clawd siguen la transmisión desde su casa. El chico lobo ya ha terminado las labores domésticas y ahora se acomoda junto a ella frente al televisor.

— Pero entonces ¿eso significa que Cleo fingió su secuestro? — se pregunta Clawd.

— No lo creo — apunta Draculaura — La última vez que la vi, antes de salir corriendo contigo, se veía realmente asustada. Además, Cleo tiene un buen corazón; no como su padre y su hermana.

— Pero no todos los DeNile están implicados en la conspiración. — explica Frankie mientras Ghoulia prepara el siguiente video. — Cleo DeNile, la hija menor de la familia, está secuestrada en la ciudad de Necrópolis, con la misma sentencia que el resto de sus ciudadanos. Durante la última transmisión que hicieron los Legionarios desde la ciudad, ella se negó a que se siguieran aprobando las reformas a cambio de que se respetara su vida. Según sus palabras, prefería dar la vida que el futuro de los monstruos. Es claro que Cleo no comparte la visión racista y de supremacía de su padre, a pesar de ser miembro de una de las familias monstruo más poderosas del mundo.

El siguiente fragmento es exactamente aquella última transmisión emitida por los Legionarios la mañana de ese mismo día. La expresión de dolor y resignación en el rostro de la chica es totalmente verdadera, lo mismo que las amenazas siguientes de Vasiliev de lo que sucederá si no cumplen.

— Nuestro destino está ahora en nuestras propias manos. — concluye la chica. — Siempre lo estuvo, y siempre lo estará. El poder del gobierno reside esencialmente del pueblo, pues de él emana, y para beneficio de él se instituye. Está en nuestras manos el hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. ¡Derrumbemos al tirano! ¡Salvemos a Necrópolis!

La transmisión termina y la señal de los televisores vuelve a su programación normal. En una de las oficinas del Castillo, Nefera ha visto cómo todo su plan para inculpar a las Fuerzas de un golpe de Estado en contra de su padre le ha estallado en la cara. La chica camina de lado a lado de la habitación con la impaciencia de una leona enjaulada, llena de un terror que jamás antes había sentido. El odio de la gente hacia ella, una estrepitosa caída desde lo más alto del escalafón social, la destrucción total de su reputación de princesa egipcia. Todos ellos son sus peores miedos, y ahora se han materializado en forma de una multitud enfurecida que espera en las afueras de su palacio. No puede permitirse ser atrapada. Si va a la cárcel su vida habrá terminado. Debe escapar.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El gas lacrimógeno es un tipo de arma química. Fue utilizado por primera vez en la Primera Guerra Mundial, siendo usados en la actualidad como agente de control antidisturbios.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original: This Means War** , Nickelback, _Here and Now_

 **Er Deivi:** ya lo he corregido. Efectivamente, Thad cayó en la conclusión de que en su forma humana, los golpes solamente serían en algunas partes del cuerpo; mientras que como murciélago, serían en el cuerpo entero.


	31. Cap 28: El vuelo de las langostas

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 28: El vuelo de las langostas**

 _Escúchame ahora.  
_ _Estoy tomando de nuevo el control  
_ _De mi vida de las sociedades dominadas.  
_ _Juro que no seré más un esclavo.  
_ **Robert Flynn**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Abbey, Jinafire, Rochelle y Robecca caminan por el filo de uno de los techos del Castillo. Debajo de ellas, los guardias caminan entre los patios con algo de impaciencia. Al final de su camino se encuentra una ventana que da directamente a uno de los salones más grandes de la fortaleza. Es el punto de encuentro que acordaron antes de entrar.

Las chicas ingresan por la ventana y se acomodan en uno de los salientes de la pared. El suelo está diez metros más abajo, lo que hace que una caída sea peligrosa. Svetta se adelanta caminando por una de las vigas que sostienen al techo, inspeccionando la sala debajo de ella. El lugar es espacioso, lleno de antigüedades y muebles costosos. Las ventanas de cristal coloreado que rodean el salón filtran la luz vespertina y la descomponen en colores y formas que se proyectan en el piso.

Una pareja de Medjay entra por una de las puertas y se detiene justo en el centro de la sala. La montañesa les hace una seña a sus compañeras para que la apoyen en caso de que haya problemas y luego saca el gancho de escalada que lleva atado a su cintura. Desenrolla un tramo de cuerda y luego comienza a girar el gancho. En cuestión de segundos, la chica lo lanza hacia uno de los guardias que están abajo. El garfio se le clava en la garganta y entonces Abbey lo jala hacia arriba dejándose caer hacia el lado contrario de la viga. Frenada por el peso del cuerpo del Medjay que va en ascenso, la yeti desciende hasta el suelo, dejando al otro colgado del techo y luchando por su vida. La chica despliega su hoja oculta y apuñala al otro guardia en el costado sin darle tiempo de nada. La arena que formaba su cuerpo se mezcla con la de su hermano, que ha caído hecho polvo desde el techo.

Espada baja usando la cuerda de Abbey como freno a su caída, seguida de Guillotina y Metralla. Apenas han tocado el suelo, cuando un gruñido se escucha detrás de ellas. Dos guardias más se acercan corriendo por el pasillo, con sus armas listas para el ataque. Las chicas se preparan para el combate, pero un leve zumbido se escucha y los enemigos se desvanecen en arena antes de que logren entrar al salón.

— Podría dispararles todo el día — dice una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

— La próxima vez déjemelos a mí. — le responde la mecánica dándose la vuelta.

— Veo que no tuvieron problemas para entrar — les dice Asesino, quien junto a Gótica derribó a los dos guardias con un par de flechetas.

— En absoluto — comenta Svetta al tiempo que recupera la cuerda y el gancho.

— Entonces escuchen: — explica Spectra tomando la palabra — Thor Whitefang, uno de los miembros de mi equipo de investigación, está preso en uno de los calabozos. Debemos liberarlo. Tiene información vital para el futuro juicio que impondremos contra Ramsés cuando todo esto acabe. Yo debo ir con Asesino tras los DeNile, así que necesito que un grupo vaya a las catacumbas del castillo y libere a Thor ¿quién dijo yo?

— Guillotina y yo iremos. — apunta Robecca.

— Yo también voy. — dice Jinafire. — ¿Nos acompañas, Flecha?

— Sí. — responde aquella.

— Muy bien. — continúa Gótica mientras les muestra una fotografía de su colega en su móvil. — Éste es Thor. Es un hombre tigre de unos cuarenta y cuatro años, complexión robusta y pelo blanco a rayas en todo el cuerpo. No creo que les sea difícil identificarlo. Las rayas de su cara tienen un patrón bastante peculiar. Las catacumbas del castillo no se usan como cárcel desde hace sesenta años, así que no deberían estar tan llenas como para que suelten al monstruo equivocado. El único problema va a ser encontrarlo. Pídanle a Cuántica que las guíe con las cámaras de seguridad para que lo hallen pronto ¿estamos?

— Entendido y anotado, agente — dice Metralla haciendo un saludo militar.

— Bien, entonces el resto se va conmigo a cazar a Ramsés y a Seti. — concluye Mick. — Si necesitan ayuda o refuerzos solicítenlos. Necesito héroes, no mártires ¿entendieron?

— Sí, señor.

Una vez pactados los planes, el equipo sale por puertas distintas de la sala rumbo a sus objetivos. Tras su salida, un Medjay de tamaño considerablemente mayor al del resto de ellos, con armadura dorada, turbante azul y oro y dos sables en la cintura, entra a la sala y encuentra los dos montones de arena de sus hermanos caídos. Se agacha para tomar algo de aquel polvo dorado y lo observa con cuidado. Olfatea el aire durante unos segundos y luego sale corriendo de la sala por una puerta diferente.

 **II**

Una mujer de rasgos árabes camina por uno de los pasillos del Museo de la Hermandad, localizado dentro de los terrenos del Castillo Rojo. La postura de sus manos y su paso firme denotan la furia que hierve en su interior. Sus ojos son más azules que el cielo que se levanta sobre las pirámides, con la furia del Mediterráneo emanando de ellos. Una piel dorada como las arenas del Sahara se viste de fino lino blanco y joyas de oro y turquesa. Su cabello, negro como el ébano, se desgaja por su espalda en mechones lacios como las flores de los juncos del Nilo. Lleva la cabeza adornada por un tocado que se asemeja a un par de alas de halcón que caen por los costados de su rostro, enmarcando su exótica belleza en un marco de plumas áureas. El disco solar preside el adorno de su cabeza, simbolizando su vínculo con el dios solar egipcio Ra.

Al final del pasillo, la mujer se topa con dos Medjay que resguardan la entrada al museo. Al intentar pasar, éstos la detienen con sus lanzas, moviendo sus cabezas en actitud negativa.

— ¡¿Qué quieren decir con que no puedo pasar?! — les exhorta la mujer al borde de un ataque de histeria. — ¡Deben dejarme pasar!

Los dos monstruos cabeza de chacal gruñen unas extrañas palabras en egipcio antiguo, indicándole que tienen órdenes de no dejar salir a nadie. Luego de esto cierran las puertas del museo y dejan adentro a la mujer. Ella golpea la puerta en repetidas ocasiones y le exige a los guardias que la dejen salir, cosa que ellos niegan rotundamente.

— ¡Serán condenados por traición a la familia real! — grita desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¡Soy Isis DeNile[1], la Gran Esposa Real del faraón! ¡Tengo tanto poder sobre ustedes como él!

Ante aquella demanda, las dos bestias abren la puerta y la dejan salir. La mujer los mira con rencor antes de cruzar el patio y continúa su camino. Isis es la única miembro de la familia real egipcia que ha decidido mantenerse al margen de la política. Es curadora del Museo de la Hermandad, propietaria de la tienda de antigüedades más grande del Cabo y dirigente de una organización anti-discriminación llamada "El sol del mediodía". Es gracias a ella que Cleo no es tan narcisista ni rencorosa como Nefera.

Tras unos minutos, Isis irrumpe en la oficina anexa a la Sala de Cadáveres, donde su esposo y el padre de éste discuten las posibilidades de huida. Ramsés voltea inmediatamente a mirarla cuando escucha su entrada.

— ¡Desgraciado infeliz! — exclama Isis antes de darle una tremenda cachetada. — ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

El golpe ha sido tan fuerte que le ha hecho girar la cabeza. Lleno de rabia, Ramsés se incorpora e intenta controlar a ira de su esposa.

— ¡Ya basta! — grita al someterla con los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con Cleo?! ¡Dímelo! — continúa la mujer mientras forcejea para librarse de los brazos de su marido.

— ¡Yo no le he hecho nada! ¡Esos desgraciados se la llevaron! — replica él sin soltarla.

— ¡Y entonces por qué en el video dices que el plan era enviarla a Isla Cuervos! — contesta ella luego de liberarse. — Tú ordenaste secuestrarla ¡¿verdad?!

— ¡Sí, lo hice! — responde él. — Pero el plan era sacarla del país para que no corriera peligro, y que no le hicieran nada. ¡Tattaglia desobedeció mis órdenes y la dejó en Necrópolis!

— ¡Ah, lo confirmas! — le espeta su esposa, mirándolo con ojos furibundos. — ¡Lo sabía! Bien me lo decía mi madre Ramsés: eras un monstruo incluso desde antes de casarnos. Siempre lo fuiste. ¡¿Cómo osas poner a tu hija en manos de unos criminales sólo para obtener poder?!

— ¡Ya te lo dije: ellos me prometieron que estaría bien! — dice él como si estuviese a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea. — ¡Me dijeron que la tratarían bien, que la enviarían a un hotel cinco estrellas y que le dirían que todo era parte de un asunto de seguridad! ¡Se suponía que Cleo estaría fuera del país el domingo por la mañana, pero Tattaglia mintió! ¡Él mintió!

— Mi hermana tiene razón Ramsés: — argumenta finalmente la señora — eras un hombre y ahora un verdadero monstruo sin corazón. — guardó un segundo de silencio y continuó: — No cabe duda que es cierto lo que dicen: el poder es la droga más adictiva que existe. Con tal de conseguirte una última dosis has vendido el alma de tu hija. Que el señor Osiris[2] se apiade de la tuya, porque el pueblo no lo hará.

El secretario se limita a mirarla completamente encolerizado. No tenía nada más que decir. Su esposa tenía razón, pero no se sentía tan mal por ello como habría esperado.

— Escúchame bien, miserable infeliz: — le dice Isis por último, haciendo brillar sus ojos en un color anaranjado intenso, mostrando toda la ira de la que es capaz — si Cleo no sobrevive al infierno en el que la has metido, me convertiré en tu maldición por el resto de la eternidad.

La mujer se retira de la sala dejando a su esposo temblando de rabia. Él se dirige a un escritorio de la oficina, abre una de las puertas inferiores y del mini bar que estaba dentro saca una botella y un vaso de vidrio con hielos. Se sirve un trago con las manos temblorosas, aparta las vendas que cubren sus labios resecos y lo bebe todo de una sola vez. En ese momento siente una vibración en su bolsillo, así que saca el teléfono para revisarlo. Es precisamente un mensaje de texto de su esposa Isis.

"Quiero el divorcio" se lee en la pantalla del aparato.

 **III**

Nefera camina impaciente en el interior de la lujosa oficina desde la que envió su transmisión. Sus dos acompañantes, un par de muchachas de piel bronceada y ojos violetas, cabello negro y traje ejecutivo de lino blanco adornado con accesorios dorados, se limitan a mirarla sin atreverse a proponerle alternativas. Temen que explote contra ellas en caso de que las sugerencias no le gusten. Se trata de sus primas Anat[3] y Neftis[4]; hijas de su tía Bastet[5], hermana menor de Ramsés. Anat es la mayor de las dos, compartiendo la edad de Nefera, mientras que Neftis está un año por debajo de ellas.

En un momento de lucidez, la hija del secretario mira directamente a su bolso sobre el escritorio con una sonrisa perversa. Al parecer ha encontrado la solución a su problema.

— ¡Claro! — dice al tomar un frasco de vidrio artesanal de color azul. — Cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Es hora de ponerles un alto a esos revoltosos.

Con una expresión de malicia en el rostro, la chica abre el frasco lentamente. Éste comienza a brillar conforme sale la tapa. Las chicas que la acompañan se esconden detrás de los sillones, temiendo el poder de aquel amuleto. La tapa sale completamente y del interior sale un hilo de humo delgado y blanco.

— ¡Ja! — exclama Nefera levantando el frasco.

Pero nada ocurre. Sólo una delgada hebra de polvo sale del frasco acompañada de un par de chispas. El amuleto luce tan normal e inofensivo como cualquiera de las otras antigüedades de la habitación.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — prorrumpe la chica asomando uno de sus ojos amatista por la boca del frasco. — ¡¿Por qué no sirves, pedazo de porquería?!

Las dos muchachas salen de detrás del sillón y se acercan con curiosidad. Nefera vuelca el frasco y lo agita con fuerza intentando que salga algo de su interior, pero nada sucede. Lo golpea en el fondo y continúa agitándolo, profiriendo insultos en egipcio antiguo. Al final una horripilante langosta negra y grande sale de la boca del pomo y comienza a caminar por la piel bronceada de la chica. Presa del terror, Nefera agita su mano para quitarse al insecto y suelta la botella, que cae al suelo y se rompe en pedazos.

Las tres mujeres miran los restos del ánfora de vidrio, con la langosta caminando sobre ellos. El sol que se refleja en la ventana ilumina los fragmentos y hace que éstos entren en combustión, quemándose junto con el insecto. Tras unos cuantos segundos de llamas azules y chispas amarillas, todo ha quedado reducido a poco menos que cenizas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — dice Neftis.

— No lo entiendo. — dice Nefera llevándose las manos a la cintura. — Ese amuleto debería haber liberado a una plaga de langostas.

— El Ejército debió haber activado el escudo anti magia del castillo. — sugiere Anat. — Bloqueará cualquier hechizo u objeto mágico que sea usado en su interior o en un radio de un kilómetro.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

— Tuve un novio militar hace dos años. — aclara la chica. — Era un tigre en la cama. Literalmente. Lástima que lo enviaran a Siria.

La conversación es interrumpida por el eco de los gritos de la discusión entre Ramsés y su esposa.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí a como dé lugar — dice Nefera mirando por la ventana.

— Es imposible, el Ejército tiene al castillo rodeado. — indica una de sus primas.

— Hay una forma de salir, pero es un poco arriesgada — sugiere la otra.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarnos aquí. — dice la egipcia mayor.

— Acompáñenme entonces. — ordena la chica al salir de la habitación.

— Espera. — exclama Nefera. — Hay algo que quiero llevarme.

La mujer se dirige hacia uno de los libreros de la oficina, mete la mano por entre los tomos que descansan sobe la repisa más baja y entonces ésta sale hacia afuera del mueble. Luego de introducir ambos brazos en aquella abertura larga que quedó entre las estanterías de los libros, se escucha un crujido metálico y del escondite sale un objeto alargado embalado en una tela café. Nefera lo coloca sobre el escritorio, le quita las envolturas y lo mira con una sonrisa macabra.

— Esto será nuestra salida de la ciudad. — les dice a sus primas. — Si alguien intenta detenernos, esto nos abrirá el camino.

 **IV**

Mick, Dana, Abbey e Ignysse caminan pausadamente por uno de los patios. Spectra va por delante de ellos, oculta a toda vista bajo su propia invisibilidad. Al final del pasillo llegan hasta las escaleras de una de las torres y comienzan a subir. Al final de ellas, dos Medjay custodian la entrada a una de las salas. El marino despliega los lanzadores de flechetas que lleva en ambos brazos y sin preocuparse por la discreción de la operación sale por la puerta. Extiende las manos hasta ponerlas exactamente a la altura de las cabezas de los guardias y les dispara sin darles tiempo de nada.

Abbey entra detrás de él y con gran habilidad extrae dos cuchillos desde sus hombros y se los arroja a los otros dos que están a los costados de la sala. Gótica se adelanta por encima de todos ellos y se enfrenta al que los vio entrar desde la puerta de enfrente. El Medjay le lanza un piquete con su lanza y consigue rasgarle el costado de su vestido. Aprovechando la distracción, Tormenta desenfunda su sable y se lo clava al soldado justo en el estómago. Éste se repliega al sentir el golpe en su armadura y se enfoca en su nueva contrincante.

El Medjay lanza golpes con su asta, intentando alcanzar el cuerpo de Dana. Falta de un escudo para protegerse, la chica desvía los ataques con estocadas de su sable. La lanza del guerrero se rompe por los constantes cortes y entonces él intenta cubrirse detrás de su escudo. Caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, el guardia ha ido a encontrarse con el filo del tarkon de Abbey, quien lo ha ultimado con un corte certero en el cuello.

Los cinco infiltrados dejan atrás una sala llena de arena y caminan por uno de los corredores. En ese momento, una transmisión del equipo de guerra electrónica suena en los auriculares de todos ellos.

— Asesino, tenemos tres fugitivas: — dice la voz del teniente Dredd. — Nefera y dos miembros desconocidas del comité han escapado con planeadores robados del área táctica de la División. Solicito permiso para usar fuego antiaéreo.

— Negativo Tanque. — replica el capitán. — Enviaré a tres de mis cazas para que las intercepten.

El resto del equipo sólo escucha la transmisión. Spectra se pone en alerta ante el mensaje.

— Metralla ¿me recibes? — pregunta Mick por el comunicador.

— Fuerte y claro _sir._ — indica aquella del otro lado, caminando por un pasillo bajo el palacio.

— Nefera ha escapado con uno de los Cuervos del arsenal táctico de la DIDP. — explica el hombre. — Necesito que tú, Gótica y Venatrix la intercepten y la capturen. No está sola, dos miembros de uno de los comités van con ella. No sé qué más tomaron prestado esas mujeres, así que deben detenerlas antes de que lastimen a alguien.

— Entendido y anotado capitán. — confirma la mecánica, luego, se dirige a Rochelle y las otras: — Espada, Flecha, Guillotina: sigan sin mí. Tengo que ir a cazar a una bruja.

Metralla sale corriendo por el pasillo en busca de la salida más rápida a un lugar despejado hacia el cielo. Venatrix y Gótica hacen lo mismo y salen volando por una de las ventanas del castillo. Al reunirse las tres en el aire de encima de la ciudadela, la mecánica define su blanco:

— A mí déjenme a Nefera. — indica acomodándose lo goggles.

— Yo voy por la de la izquierda — señala la fantasma.

Ignysse se limita tomar unas cuantas gotas de su frasquito y ponerse los goggles que llevaba colgados al cuello antes de salir volando en persecución de la chica que va a la derecha de Nefera. Las tres fugitivas vuelan por encima de la ciudad a una velocidad y altura moderadas, apenas por encima de los techos y las estructuras urbanas. Van montadas en unos vehículos cuyo aspecto recuerda al de un motonieve, pero en vez de esquís poseen un par de alas pequeñas en la parte delantera, y unos alerones parecidos a los de la cola de un avión en la parte trasera. En los bajos del vehículo se aprecian unos propulsores de los que sale un brillo morado, al igual que en la sección posterior. No llevan ningún traje especial o protección para el vuelo a excepción de un casco conectado con la aeronave a través de una manguera. Los Cuervo-VAL fueron desarrollados por la Fuerza Aérea de Protección durante la primera década de este siglo, y entraron en servicio con todas las armas de las Fuerzas en 2018. El equipo que creó la tecnología que los impulsa fue liderado por el Tte. Dredd 'Vorgheem y el Dr. Víctor Stein.

Tras los primeros minutos de su paseo, Nefera escucha el ruido de los motores de Robecca y voltea para ver cómo aquella se le acerca a toda velocidad. Girando el puño de los manubrios del planeador, la fugitiva acelera intentando alejarse de su perseguidora. No tiene ninguna experiencia ni conocimientos de vuelo, pero el asistente de pilotaje del vehículo — una característica de los modelos de entrenamiento que se robaron ella y sus primas — le está siendo de gran ayuda.

— Ah, ¿Quieres correr? — dice Metralla poniendo sus goggles en su lugar. — Entonces corramos.

Las otras dos chicas se separan hacia los lados. Faltas de experiencia de vuelo, tienen dificultades para maniobrar, pero no dudan en girar el acelerador. Spectra persigue a Neftis por entre los edificios de la ciudad. Aquella dobla súbitamente por una esquina de un rascacielos, intentando perderla. La fantasma no tiene manera de saber si el edificio está protegido o no, así que se aventura a atravesarlo. Uno de los oficinistas del interior ve por la ventana pasar a la chica en la moto voladora y se levanta de su escritorio para observar con más cuidado. Un instante después, Gótica pasa a toda velocidad justo frente a él, causándole un sobresalto que lo envía directamente a su silla en medio de un torbellino de café y papeles. Al salir del edificio, la fantasma está apenas a veinte metros por detrás de su objetivo sin que éste lo sepa.

— ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! — grita la chica.

La otra voltea a verla y al encontrarla tan cerca suyo se intimida de tal manera que hace que el planeador baje súbitamente al nivel de la calle. Al devolver su vista hacia el frente, se encuentra con la cabina de un camión a pocos metros de ella. Al percibirla, el conductor suena su bocina y oprime el pedal del freno con tal fuerza que el auto que venía detrás de él termina debajo de su parachoques. Con una maniobra que uno sólo esperaría ver en un piloto experto, Neftis jala los manubrios hacia arriba para esquivar el vehículo, lográndolo sólo por unos pocos centímetros. Spectra simplemente atraviesa el camión describiendo una curvatura más suave y continúa su persecución.

Intentando otro recurso más para confundir a Gótica, la chica alza los manubrios y se interna en un estacionamiento. Las columnas de concreto pasan a toda velocidad junto a la egipcia, quien intenta esquivarlas con poca agilidad. Al salir al otro lado, un par de edificios de apartamentos dejan un callejón de apenas unos cuantos metros para llegar hasta la calle siguiente. Neftis no consigue maniobrar en un espacio tan estrecho, lo que causa que se lleve algunas cuantas prendas de ropa puestas a secar por los inquilinos del inmueble.

Con una lluvia de ropa interior cayendo frente a ella, Spectra no pierde de vista su objetivo. Las clases de vuelo táctico que le dieron como parte de su entrenamiento policial en la DIDP están dando frutos en este momento, pues la distancia al blanco se reduce cada vez más. En un último intento desesperado por perder a su perseguidora, la fugitiva se precipita por un edificio grande tres calles más adelante. Uno de los lazos de ropa que se trajo desde el callejón aún cuelga de su moto, y ella no lo sabe.

Al intentar pasar por encima de la terraza del hotel, el cable de acero que arrastra se atora con uno de los postes que sostienen el barandal y la aeronave detiene su vuelo. Impelida por la inercia de su propio cuerpo, Neftis no alcanza a sostenerse del vehículo y sale despedida de éste como un cuerpo que atraviesa el parabrisas de un auto en un choque frontal. Con una caída de veinte metros frente a ella y la velocidad del vuelo aun impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante, la pobre no tiene más que esperar por lo peor.

Por fortuna, la piscina de la planta baja del hotel le sirve de amortiguador a su caída. Una pareja de turistas oceánicos que disfrutaban de un par de piñas coladas en el borde de la alberca resultan completamente empapados por la salpicadura de la muchacha, cuya caída ha provocado una auténtica lluvia en todo el lugar. El salvavidas del hotel se lanza a la piscina tras el incidente, sacando rápidamente a la chica para dejarla acostada sobre el cemento mojado de la orilla.

El resto de los bañistas se acerca para ver lo que ha ocurrido. Nadie sabe de dónde salió esa doncella que ahora yace empapada en el borde de la alberca. Neftis tose agua intentando recuperarse del chapuzón. Su costoso traje sastre está completamente mojado, lo mismo que su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que se encuentra es la silueta de Spectra, que la mira con un par de esposas en la mano y su placa de la División en la otra. Girando los ojos por el agotamiento físico, la chica se deja caer de nuevo sobre el piso mojado de la piscina.

 **V**

Mientras Gótica daba un paseo extremo a través de la zona hotelera y financiera del Cabo, Venatrix y Anat jugaban a la montaña rusa entre el puerto y la bahía. Ambas se persiguen entre sí como un águila y una paloma entre los árboles metálicos de un bosque mecánico. Al parecer Anat tiene un poco más de práctica en el vuelo que Nefera y Neftis, pues muestra una habilidad mayor para escabullirse entre las ramas de las grúas y las pilas de contenedores.

Ignysse sabe que no puede abrir fuego contra su presa en un entorno urbano, pues si sus centellas llegasen a impactar en una de las máquinas, la caída podría provocar graves daños a las instalaciones en incluso lastimar a alguien. Debe encontrar una manera de detenerla sin que ni ella, ni la fugitiva ni ningún civil salgan heridos.

Mientras la astrónoma discurre cómo atrapar a su objetivo, éste le plantea un peligroso laberinto entre las grúas del puerto. El comercio y la economía internacional no pueden detenerse a pesar de las protestas y la situación de Necrópolis, por lo que en este momento hay varios barcos cargando y descargando en uno de las terminales más grandes de Oceanía. En medio de su carrera, Anat se topa con los cables de una de las grúas. La máquina eleva un contenedor de uno de los cargueros para ponerlo sobre un camión que espera sobre el muelle. La chica se aventura a atravesar la cada vez más estrecha ventana que forman los cables, el marco que sostiene la caja metálica y el pescante de la grúa. Igual que una bala por el agujero de un cañón, la fugitiva atraviesa la grúa apenas a tiempo para no quedar aplastada entre el contenedor y la estructura.

Con veinte metros de retraso, Ignysse no corre con la misma suerte, así que se ve obligada a hacer una brusca maniobra con el fin de evitar golpear al contenedor. Desgraciadamente, alcanza rozar una de las aristas de la caja de metal, lo que causa que ésta se balancee junto con la superestructura de la grúa. Atemorizados por el movimiento, los trabajadores del puerto salen corriendo en dirección a las pilas de contenedores que están detrás de ellos. Abajo en la avenida, una patrulla de la policía local del Cabo enciende su sirena y sale en persecución de aquellos dos seres que casi causan un derrumbe en el puerto.

Al oír el sonido de la patrulla, Anat voltea detrás suyo para ver si acaso ahora tiene policías persiguiéndola. Con aquella distracción, la chica no puede ver que la estructura de una banda transportadora se le acerca a toda velocidad. Cuando devuelve su vista hacia el frente, apenas cuenta con segundos para maniobrar. Con tan poco tiempo no alcanza a librar la banda y se desliza cuesta arriba a lo largo de ésta, llenándose completamente del cemento en polvo que estaba siendo cargado en un buque. Ignysse hace un rizo rodeando el largo de la cinta y alcanza a su blanco en la punta de ésta, donde el material cae hacia las bodegas del barco.

Apenas alcanzando a agarrarse de la moto para no caer al vacío, Anat sale despedida de la banda en medio de una nube de polvo gris. Se incorpora rápidamente y se precipita al otro lado del barco, quedando apenas por encima de la superficie del agua. Venatrix la sigue de cerca, así que la fugitiva gira la empuñadura del acelerador para perderla. Levantando un alud de agua debido al viento que se abre a causa de su paso veloz, la chica traza una estela de espuma debajo de sí. Ignysse intensifica el fuego que emerge debajo de sus botas, creando una auténtica marejada mientras zigzaguea entre las embarcaciones pequeñas del puerto.

Saliendo a toda velocidad por el canal principal de acceso a las dársenas, las chicas cortan la superficie del agua al romper el aire a su paso. Una de las boyas que marcan la entrada al canal se agita bruscamente por el oleaje que su tránsito provoca, sonando su campana como si avisara la llegada de una tormenta. Un enorme crucero de la Armada maniobra lentamente a cien metros por delante de ellas, pero la velocidad que llevan no les da mucho tiempo para esquivarlo. Cruzando el aire sobre la bahía como un par de águilas pescadoras, las chicas se precipitan por entre las dos superestructuras del barco, encendiendo la alarma de los marinos a bordo.

Más al centro de la ensenada, una pequeña lancha de madera sirve de plataforma a un viejo pescador que usa sus gastados músculos para subir a bordo un trasmallo más bien pobre de captura. Se detiene un momento al escuchar un ruido intenso detrás de él y se gira para ver mejor. Sus párpados caídos por la resolana marina se levantan al ver un par de objetos voladores que se acercan a él con una velocidad endiablada. Al ver el impacto tan inminentemente cerca, el hombre no puede hacer otra cosa más que refugiarse bajo los tablones que sirven de asiento en su bote. Ignysse y Anat modifican su trayectoria justo segundos antes de alcanzar al viejo pescador de la lancha, desviándose hacia la izquierda.

El pescador solamente alcanza a sentir el oleaje causado por el paso de las chicas, pero ellas ahora se aproximan a un yate grande que sirve de fiesta a un grupo de turistas acaudalados. El capitán del buque escucha el ruido por encima de la música y mira por la ventana del puente de la embarcación. Frente a él dos monstruos voladores no identificados hacen zigzag en el agua de la bahía. Se acercan y se alejan de la superficie del agua como intentando hacer que el otro se estrelle.

Los jóvenes que arman la fiesta a bordo del yate no se percatan de aquellos objetos sino hasta que éstos están prácticamente encima de ellos. El paso de Ignysse y Anat por el costado de estribor provoca una ola que mece al barco entero y lanza a varios de sus tripulantes al agua. Mientras los que quedaron a bordo tratan de ayudar a aquellos que cayeron a subir de nuevo, dos motos acuáticas grises con las insignias de la Marina pasan a toda velocidad junto a ellos.

Ignysse sabe que debe detener a la fugitiva lo antes posible, pues cada minuto que pasa la arriesga más a ella y a la población de la ciudad. Tras cruzar la bahía, ambas se internan de nuevo en tierra, volando por encima de los edificios del malecón rumbo al Cabo Sur. Durante su paso por los muelles privados de uno de los cotos al sur de la ciudad, Venatrix encuentra la solución a su problema. La tuvo consigo todo el tiempo.

Lanzándole diminutas centellas que explotan arrojando chispas de luz, Ignysse consigue hacer que Anat vuelva de nuevo a pasar por el puerto. Si quiere inmovilizarla tiene que hacerlo de tal manera que caiga sobre el agua, pues si se desploma sobre el duro concreto de la calle será una muerte segura con la velocidad a la que va. A pocos metros del final de uno de los muelles que se internan en la bahía, Gótica le lanza una centella que se estrella exactamente en la cola del vehículo volador, incendiándolo inmediatamente.

Al sentir el calor del fuego directamente tras de sí, la chica pierde el control y cae al agua con todo y la máquina. La salpicadura de su caída alcanza a mojar un poco a Ignysse, quien con una maniobra de frenado cambia la posición y orientación de sus botas haciendo que éstas apunten hacia adelante mientras ella se inclina hacia atrás para disminuir su velocidad.

Para sorpresa de la astrónoma, dos de las motos acuáticas de la Armada que las habían estado persiguiendo desde que atravesaron el crucero se detienen en el lugar. Uno de los marinos se arroja inmediatamente al agua y consigue sacar a la chica. La suben a una de las lanchas patrulla que se acercaron al lugar de los hechos y comienzan a practicarle la maniobra de resucitación. Anat responde positivamente y en segundos está tosiendo agua sobre la cubierta de aquel bote. Para cuando los marinos voltean para buscar a la chica que la iba persiguiendo, ésta ya se ha esfumado en el cielo brumoso de la bahía.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Isis-Nefert fue una reina egipcia de la dinastía XIX que vivió durante los años 1295 a 1250 a. C., aproximadamente. Su nombre significa** ** _Isis la Bella,_** **y fue la Gran Esposa Real de Ramsés II.**

 **2.-Osiris es el dios egipcio de la resurrección, símbolo de la fertilidad y regeneración del Nilo; es el dios de la vegetación y la agricultura; también preside el tribunal del juicio de los difuntos en la mitología egipcia.**

 **3.-Anat era una diosa semita de la fertilidad en la mitología mesopotámica. No obstante, es también otro de los nombres con los que se le conoce a la diosa egipcia Hator, patrona del amor, la alegría, la danza y las artes musicales.**

 **4.-Neftis (del egipcio** ** _Nebet-het_** **"señora de la casa") era la diosa egipcia de la oscuridad y todo aquello asociado a ésta.**

 **5.-Bastet era una diosa de la mitología egipcia cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad.**

 **6.-Banda Sonora Original: Imperium** , Machine Head, _Through the Ashes of Empires_


	32. Cap 29: Combate aéreo cercano

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 29: Combate aéreo cercano**

 _Todo lo que siempre quise fue tomar la culpa.  
_ _Yo pasaré a la historia y no a las llamas.  
_ _Meningitis /Sobreviviré esto/ Alveolitis y crisis esquizofrénica.  
_ _El tiempo de los nueve ha comenzado.  
_ _Quítate del camino o sufrirás como uno.  
_ **Corey Taylor**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Con la caída de Anat en las aguas de la Bahía del Cráneo, los buques de la Armada están como un grupo de tiburones hambrientos junto a las redes de un pesquero. Y aquí vienen Robecca y Nefera para agitar aún más el festín. Ambas se persiguen por sobre la ciudad igual que los Spitfires de la RAF y los Bf-109 de la Luftwaffe en los días de la Batalla de Inglaterra. Metralla aún no ha hecho honor al sobrenombre que ha elegido, pues las órdenes de Asesino fueron claras: mantener en cero el conteo de daños colaterales. No obstante, la tarea se le está complicando.

En la primera vuelta de su persecución, Nefera serpentea por entre los edificios como el ardiente aliento del Sahara que lentamente se come las ruinas de su antiguo hogar. Maniobra con bastante agilidad para ser una novata, lo que ha dejado a Robecca apenas un poco sorprendida. En un intento por perderla, la egipcia baja por una avenida entre dos edificios e intenta difuminarse entre los autos, saltando entre ellos de un carril a otro.

— ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! — grita Robecca detrás de ella.

Aquella simplemente voltea para verla volar por encima del tráfico. Los ciudadanos que caminan por la calle se admiran de la velocidad que alcanzan, y en algunos se despierta el miedo de un accidente aparatoso.

Cuando Nefera voltea hacia el frente para ver de nuevo el camino, se da cuenta de que vuela apenas por encima del suelo y va directo a un cruce de avenidas. Treinta metros por delante de ella, el semáforo que cuelga sobre la cinta asfáltica lanza una advertencia roja. Con más de 150 km/h en el velocímetro, la chica no puede detenerse para dejar pasar al autobús que viene asomándose por el costado izquierdo de la avenida. Apenas a metros de estrellarse, cruza por enfrente del vehículo sin frenarse ni un poco. El conductor hunde el pie en el pedal del freno y queda detenido a media calle, quitándole todo el espacio y el tiempo de maniobras a Robecca, que viene atrás apenas un poco más rápido.

Con sólo fracciones de segundo para pensar en un movimiento, el procesador de núcleo múltiple de la chica enfoca toda su capacidad a resolver el problema que se le acerca a toda velocidad. Su supercomputadora determina que no hay pasajeros en la parte del medio del autobús, y entonces encuentra su vía de escape.

— _Bloody hell!_ — exclama Robecca acomodando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y replegándose un poco. — Esto va a doler…

Como el obús de una pieza de artillería, el cuerpo metálico de la chica rompe el travesaño de la ventana lateral del camión. El vidrio estalla en una erupción de fragmentos transparentes y trozos de metal. Del otro lado del vehículo, el otro travesaño se dobla y una cascada de cristales diminutos cae sobre el concreto de la avenida. La chapa metálica del vehículo queda doblada en los bordes de las ventanas, lo mismo que la mente de los pocos pasajeros que iban a bordo. Nadie de los que se encontraban en esas esquinas tiene idea de lo que ha ocurrido. Todo lo que saben es que han sido dos objetos voladores los que han dejado tras de sí un autobús agujereado sobre el pavimento.

— _Bitch_ … — susurra Metralla al comprobar que los vidrios han rasgado un poco sus ropas. — Ahora sí me está haciendo enojar.

Nefera vuelve a tomar altura y dobla por una esquina de los edificios. El radio de giro del vehículo es mayor al que permite la claridad de las edificaciones, así que la chica se va contra las ventanas de un apartamento como un auto que se arrastra en el muro de contención de una pista de carreras. Las resistentes alas blindadas del vehículo y los potentes propulsores que lo mantienen en el aire cortan la fachada de la construcción como el filo de una espada en el rostro de un combatiente. Una lluvia de vidrios, fragmentos de los marcos de las ventanas y trozos del concreto del edificio caen sobre los desprevenidos transeúntes que caminan en la acera. Una de las gárgolas de desagüe se precipita sobre un puesto de revistas, agujereando el techo y destrozando el escritorio del vendedor. Un oficial de policía que conversaba con él mira asombrado el alud de fragmentos que van cayendo al paso de Nefera e inmediatamente toma el radio de su hombro para informar a la base.

En pleno vuelo, Robecca oprime uno de los botones que se encuentran en el costado izquierdo de sus goggles.

— Adelante capitana. — contesta una voz femenina a través de su auricular.

— Ada, necesito que rastrees el planeador Cuervo que tengo frente a mí y pongas su posición en mi pantalla. — ordena la chica.

— A la orden.

En el campo visual de Metralla aparece un mapa de la ciudad con un punto rojo. Ahora que la tiene en el radar no podrá escapar a ningún lado. Metros adelante, Nefera comienza a sentir la presión de la persecución.

— ¡Claro! — exclama al tiempo que toma el objeto que extrajo de su oficina antes de salir. — ¡Ya estamos lejos del castillo, esto ya debería funcionar!

El bastón que blande Nefera tiene aproximadamente el mismo largo de su brazo, forjado en oro con una espiral azul a todo lo largo. En el extremo, sostenida por cuatro cabezas de halcón, se encuentra una esfera de cristal pequeña que emana una luz azul celeste. La egipcia baja de nuevo al nivel de la calle para crearle una distracción a la inglesa y preparar su primer ataque. Hasta ahora simplemente se han perseguido, pero esto está a punto de convertirse en un auténtico combate aéreo.

Pasando a toda velocidad sobre dos autos que cruzaban una calle, Nefera abate el bastón hacia atrás con fuerza, haciendo emerger una esfera brillante desde el extremo de éste. Los sensores ópticos de Robecca detectan la alta temperatura del objeto y ella maniobra para esquivarlo. El ardiente proyectil zumba y lanza chispas a lo largo de la calle hasta que se estrella con un auto que está estacionado en una de las esquinas. La explosión que sigue lanza lenguas fuego y fragmentos de metal al aire, estremeciendo los vidrios de los edificios aledaños.

— ¡Me dispara el enemigo! — grita Metralla por el comunicador de su muñeca derecha.

— ¡Es imposible! — suena la voz del teniente Dredd al otro lado de la línea. — ¡Los deslizadores de la División no están armados!

— ¡No es del deslizador! — aclara la mecánica. — ¡Tiene un bastón mágico o algo así! ¡Me lanzó una bola de fuego que hizo explotar a un auto detrás de mí!

— El cetro… Esa perra debió habérselo llevado. — murmura Mick desde una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza al escuchar la transmisión. — ¡Metralla, ten cuidado! El objeto con el que te disparó Nefera es el Cetro de Ra. Dudo mucho que ella sepa cómo usarlo, pero no te confíes.

— ¡¿Y qué es eso?!

— Un arma antigua. — explica el capitán. — Es poderosa, pero sólo en manos de aquellos que la conocen ¡Tienes que quitársela!

— ¡Entonces solicito permiso para usar la fuerza! — exclama la chica por el auricular.

— Permiso concedido. — dice Mick. — Sólo ten cuidado y mira bien a dónde disparas.

— No se preocupe — responde con seguridad — Usted sabe que en donde pongo el ojo, pongo las balas.

Metralla devuelve su vista hacia el frente para ver de nuevo a su enemiga.

— Ok Nefera. — murmura al enfocarla en sus goggles. — Ahora vas a saber por qué me dicen Metralla.

La mecánica aumenta la potencia de sus motores y acelera rumbo a su objetivo. Con la autorización del capitán, a la egipcia se le agotan las posibilidades. Robecca nunca falló en uno solo de los espectáculos que solía dar en su circo mecánico en los más de cuarenta años que vivió con su padre. La de hoy es la Gran Presentación, y debe salir mejor que nunca.

 **II**

Afuera de un hotel cercano a la playa, Spectra habla con unos oficiales del Departamento de Policía del Cabo. Les da indicaciones mientras ellos meten a Neftis a la patrulla. La chica grita y protesta en contra de los uniformados argumentando ser una diplomática de la Organización y diciendo que tomó aquel vehículo debido a que su integridad física estaba comprometida. Al escuchar la versión de la agente fantasma, los gendarmes le leen sus derechos a la chica y se la llevan rumbo a la jefatura.

— ¡Gótica, Venatrix! ¡¿Me reciben?! — pregunta el teniente 'Vorgheem por el radio.

— Fuerte y claro Tanque. — dice Spectra mientras la patrulla que llegó para recoger a Neftis se marcha del hotel.

Ignysse, encaramada en una de las grúas del puerto, se limita a golpear el micrófono del comunicador para emitir un sonido que se asemeja a una transmisión de telégrafo en clave Morse.

— ¡Necesito apoyo aéreo de ustedes dos! — ordena el oficial. — Ramsés ha ordenado a su piloto privado que lleve un helicóptero desde su yate al Castillo. Tienen que interceptarlo. Abórdenlo y eviten que la nave llegue a destino. Si es necesario derribarlo, háganlo sobre la bahía. La matrícula del aparato es kilo-mike ocho-nueve-cinco-seis.

— Recibido Tanque. — responde la fantasma despegando al instante. — Venatrix y yo vamos por ese helicóptero

Pero Spectra e Ignysse no tienen idea de dónde se encuentra aquella aeronave. Robecca tiene una conexión a los radares de su dirigible para ubicar a sus objetivos, pero ellas sólo tienen a sus ojos y oídos para hallarse en la colosal ciudad que es Cabo Calavera. Gótica sigue una corazonada y se dirige hacia las instalaciones del puerto, donde se encuentra con Venatrix sobre una grúa.

— ¿Te llegó la transmisión? — le pregunta al posarse sobre la estructura metálica.

La chica se limita a afirmar con la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde está ese helicóptero?

Ignysse mira hacia el horizonte y divisa un aparato saliendo de entre los edificios cerca de la marina privada. En ese mismo instante le hace una seña a su compañera para indicarle la dirección. Ésta mira la aeronave que sobrevuela las aguas de la bahía y se queda escuchando los sonidos de las ambulancias y las patrullas. De pronto, un zumbido como el de un cohete la saca de su corriente mental y la devuelve a la grúa sobre la que se encuentra.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espérame! — le grita Spectra a Ignysse al salir volando del puerto.

 **III**

A pocos kilómetros del puerto, Nefera y Robecca se enfrascan en un combate aéreo cercano. Los edificios altos de la zona financiera han quedado atrás, reemplazados por las herrumbrosas estructuras de las grúas del puerto. La mecánica debe apuntar con precisión sus disparos, y neutralizar aquellos enviados por su enemiga a fin de evitar un aparatoso accidente. Pero con la mala puntería de aquella, la misión se complica. La adrenalina de la persecución ha hecho que la egipcia olvide por qué decidió escapar del castillo y ha comenzado a usar la fuerza para abrirse camino. Definitivamente no saldrá limpia de esto.

Serpenteando por entre el bosque de acero, Metralla se encuentra apenas veinticinco metros por detrás de su objetivo. Esferas de luz azul emergen de sus manos en aquellos instantes que ella considera que tiene una línea de tiro despejada. Éstas explotan apenas por detrás del Cuervo, que las esquiva con su característica agilidad. Intentando quitarse de encima a su perseguidora de una vez por todas, Nefera atraviesa de nuevo por entre los cables de una de las grúas del puerto que justo estaba elevando un contenedor de un camión estacionado en el muelle. Empuña el cetro dorado que lleva en la espada y con él lanza una esfera de fuego que explota justo entre los cables de la máquina. El contenedor comienza su descenso con su parte superior cubierta de llamas, directo hacia los vehículos y el personal que se encuentran en el atracadero.

Al ver esto Robecca sabe que tiene otro problema mayúsculo justo enfrente, acercándose más rápido a ella que al suelo. Su súper procesador se pone de nuevo en modo de _overclock_ [1] y analiza todas las posibles soluciones. Cuando el primero de los tres segundos que tenía para pensar se agota, encuentra la respuesta que busca: junto al muelle, del lado contrario al agua, hay un patio de maniobras vacío en donde se colocan los contenedores que esperan ser cargados. Debido al gran peso de la caja metálica, los motores de las botas de la mecánica no podrían sostenerla en el aire; y ella tampoco tiene ya tiempo para hacer una maniobra que le permita detenerse justo debajo del contenedor para evitar su caída. El patio que está apenas un poco más adelante es su única salida.

Describiendo una suave curva, Metralla se enfila hacia la caja metálica y la empuja por uno de los costados. Usando la inercia de su cuerpo, consigue desviar la trayectoria del contenedor y lo arroja hacia aquel patio de maniobras. El armatoste cae al suelo envuelto en llamas, comprimiéndose y deformándose conforme su propio peso lo aplasta. Sus puertas se abren y arrojan sobre el concreto un alud de cajas de cartón que se esparcen por todo el lugar.

Luego de aquel incidente, las chicas continúan su persecución. La carrera continúa a lo largo del Bulevar de los Sueños Rotos. Metralla hace un par de disparos láser por encima de su enemiga para derribar un anuncio al frente de ella. El tráfico es escaso en el segmento en el que se encuentran, así que las probabilidades de daños colaterales son menores. La inmensa lona de plástico en la que, irónicamente, aparece Nefera anunciando un nuevo perfume de la casa Ghostier, se derrumba envuelta en llamas hacia el concreto de la calle. La chica contempla con horror cómo el fuego se va comiendo su rostro y la velocidad con la que éste se acerca hacia ella. Usa el Cetro para abrirse paso ante la imposibilidad de una maniobra mejor, emergiendo en medio de un torbellino de chispas. Algunas de éstas se han quedado impregnadas a su vestido y otras han caído sobre su piel, atacándola como un enjambre de abejas. El ardor la obliga a sacudirse para liberarse de ellas, pero lo único que consigue es desestabilizar el aparato y hacer que descienda peligrosamente cerca del pavimento.

Detrás de ella, Robecca ha salido intacta gracias a una maniobra. Mientras Nefera voltea para ver qué tan lejos está su perseguidora, dos camiones de carga van directo hacia ella. Sin tiempo ya para reaccionar, la chica no tiene otra opción más que la de pasar por en medio de ellos. Los dos metros veinte centímetros de envergadura del Cuervo son demasiados para caber entre los dos vehículos, lo que causa que sus alas corten la chapa metálica al tiempo que se destrozan en medio de una lluvia de chispas ardientes.

Para cuando la egipcia emerge al otro lado de los camiones tiene varias quemaduras en los brazos y las piernas, y más rasgaduras en su vestido. Una de las esquirlas de metal que salieron volando del remolque de los camiones le hizo un rasguño en su pómulo derecho, acabando con la perfección de su rostro para siempre.

Al llegar al final de la avenida, a unos 33km del Castillo, el Cabo Sur de la bahía del cráneo obliga a Nefera a elevar la altura de la persecución. Aprovechando el momento, Metralla apunta directamente a la cola de la aeronave, hace un disparo y entonces un montón de chispas explota al frente de ella. El vehículo se desestabiliza apenas un poco y continúa su vuelo. Cuando su piloto se gira para ver qué ha pasado descubre que tiene dañado uno de los alerones horizontales traseros.

Cuando los ingenieros de la Fuerza Aérea diseñaron el Cuervo, uno de los objetivos era que el vehículo soportara la mayor cantidad de daños posible sin comprometer su capacidad de vuelo; algo primordial en una aeronave destinada a otorgar apoyo aéreo cercano contra la infantería enemiga. Para ello la nave utiliza un sistema de propulsores orientables en la parte inferior que le proporcionan la sustentación necesaria para volar, además de brindarle estabilidad. Las pequeñas alas que tiene son más bien superficies de control auxiliar, por lo que el Cuervo es capaz de mantenerse en el aire incluso con las alas destrozadas gracias a su sistema de empuje vectorial. Pero ahora un diseño que se concibió como una ayuda para la OTT está en manos de un enemigo, complicando la ya de por sí delicada situación en el Cabo.

Nefera continúa lanzando sus proyectiles ígneos contra su perseguidora, quien los hace explotar en el aire fresco de la tarde marina que se cierne sobre el puerto. Una hilera de fuegos artificiales se dibuja en el cielo urbano como si se tratase de los festejos del 24 de noviembre. Volando a 350 km/h sobre la ciudad, la egipcia lanza otra de sus esferas ígneas hacia la mecánica. Aquella usa los disparos láser de sus manos para hacerla explotar, justo como un piloto esquivando el fuego antiaéreo durante una pelea.

Enfilándose hacia el Bosque de las Agujas, las dos chicas vuelan a quinientos metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Ahora que ya están saliendo de la ciudad Robecca tiene un poco más de espacio para maniobrar, lo que le permite alcanzar a su objetivo y colocarse justo por la izquierda de éste. Cuando Nefera se da cuenta de que la tiene al lado utiliza el Cetro para tratar de alejarla. Una enorme llamarada azul brota de la esfera que tiene en la punta y Metralla hace un clavado para librarse de las cuchillas del fuego. Luego de ello se gira con un tonel hacia el costado derecho de la nave y echa una breve ojeada al vehículo.

Usando una de las armas ópticas que lleva en las palmas de su mano, la robot consigue dañar aún más el ala derecha del Cuervo, que se desestabiliza y comienza a temblar. La sacudida hace que Nefera suelte su cetro dorado, que se precipita directo hacia la tupida vegetación. Al ver esto Robecca se deja caer en picado hacia las copas de los árboles, buscando desesperadamente atrapar el arma antes de que ésta se pierda en el verdor del bosque tropical. La coge fracciones de segundo antes de que toque las ramas más altas y se queda con poco lugar para movimientos.

Precipitándose por entre el follaje selvático, la mecánica rompe varias ramas con los láseres de sus manos mientras intenta evitar estrellarse con alguno de los troncos. Luego de caer veinte metros consigue detenerse apenas antes de llegar al fondo de una cañada. Parada sobre el suelo lleno de hojarasca, musgo y plantas pequeñas, mira fijamente hacia el cielo en busca del Cuervo en el que viaja Nefera. Cuando la conexión con los potentes radares de su dirigible y la red de rastreo de la Marina le informan sobre la ubicación de su blanco, emprende de nuevo el vuelo abriéndose paso por entre los árboles con un disparo de sus manos.

— Perdóname por esto Venus. — dice al salir volando por entre las hojas requemadas y las astillas de madera.

 **IV**

Spectra e Ignysse se acercan rápidamente al helicóptero blanco que sobrevuela la bahía. El ojo de Horus pintado en su costado y los adornos en color dorado confirman su pertenencia a la familia DeNile. La fantasma rápidamente se adelanta para entrar a la cabina, mientras la astrónoma la sigue de cerca con una centella borboteando en su mano.

— ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! — grita Gótica colocándose frente al aparato y mostrando su placa de la División.

El helicóptero no detiene su marcha ni un segundo. Continúa avanzando y atraviesa con su brazo el cuerpo de Spectra sin inmutarse. Sorprendida por el descaro del piloto, la chica vuela de nuevo hasta la aeronave y se introduce en la cabina.

— ¡He dicho que se detenga! — insiste.

Sin darle tiempo de nada, un guerrero Medjay que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del helicóptero la toma por el hombro y la arroja fuera del vehículo. La fantasma sale por el costado derecho y se incorpora rápidamente para ir en persecución de aquella nave. Iba apenas a intentar otro abordaje cuando Ignysse atravesó el compartimiento de pasajeros de la aeronave con una potente llamarada.

El Medjay que viaja dentro queda parcialmente cubierto en llamas, pero comienza a dispararles a ambas chicas con su ballesta de repetición. A diferencia de los modelos corrientes de estas armas, ésta posee un mecanismo que le permite al usuario el ejecutar muchos tiros sin necesidad de volver a restirar las cuerdas. Varias flechas salen desde el helicóptero, pero ninguna de ellas logra hacer blanco debido al vuelo inestable de la nave.

Cuando las flechas del arma se acaban, Spectra toma sus estiletes y se precipita hacia el helicóptero. El Medjay toma una daga que llevaba en la cintura y comienza darle pelea para conseguirle al piloto el tiempo que necesita para llegar al Castillo. Los daños provocados por la llamarada de Ignysse han desestabilizado al aparato, que ahora disminuye su marcha en velocidad y altura. Las cuchillas chocan y echan chispas en el interior de la cabina.

En un momento de habilidad y determinación, Spectra logra desarmar a su oponente. La daga cae por el costado de la aeronave y se pierde en el mar. El Medjay emite un rugido similar al de los lobos encolerizados y se lanza al ataque mostrando su filosa dentadura. La fantasma se adelanta y le clava ambos cuchillos en el estómago, provocando que el monstruo caiga de bruces, atravesando su cuerpo y llenando de arena el helicóptero. Luego de esto, Nocturna se gira para negociar con el piloto.

— Muy bien amigo: — dice la chica poniéndole la punta de su estilete en el cuello — se me acabó la paciencia. Si no aterriza de inmediato este helicóptero, yo no voy a ser la única fantasma en él ¿entendió?

Lejos de obedecerle, el piloto le lanza un potente codazo a la chica, ignorando por completo lo que acaba de decirle. El golpe atraviesa el rostro de Spectra y se estrella en el respaldo del asiento. Perplejo por el resultado de su ataque, el hombre voltea sólo para percatarse de que es inútil luchar contra una fantasma.

— Ok. — le dice Spectra tomándolo por los hombros. — Lo haremos de la manera difícil.

Nocturna usa sus poderes fantasmales para hacer que el piloto atraviese la cabina y quede flotando junto con ella sobre las aguas de la bahía. Sin nadie que lo gobierne, el helicóptero sigue su camino cuesta abajo, estrellándose en el mar. Una nube de humo y brisa marina se levanta cuando las hélices de la máquina tocan la superficie, para luego disiparse en el aire fresco de la tarde. Las chicas se retiran del lugar en dirección al Castillo, dejando que los oficiales de la Armada se encarguen del desastre de la aeronave y su piloto.

 **V**

La altura de la persecución entre Robecca y Nefera está alcanzando niveles insospechados. La mecánica intenta hacer que la egipcia se detenga y se entregue, pero aquella no está dispuesta a rendirse. Aún tiene un par de trucos bajo la manga. En plena carrera aérea, el Cuervo fugitivo da un giro brusco y emprende el vuelo de regreso al Cabo. Robecca ha intentado que el cetro coopere con ella, pero por más que lo agita y lo mueve no consigue que haga nada. Descartando por completo el uso de aquella arma, continúa disparando con los láseres de sus manos al escurridizo vehículo aéreo que vuela delante de ella.

Apenas entrando a la ciudad, Nefera comienza lo que podría ser su última maniobra. Jalando los mandos del vehículo hacia atrás, éste comienza a tomar una posición vertical y una trayectoria de ascenso casi recta. Una ligera curva se describe en el cielo mientras el Cuervo sube y sube hacia la estratósfera. Metralla ejecuta otro disparo y destruye el otro alerón trasero, desequilibrando aún más la nave.

Mientras regresan de su persecución al helicóptero, Spectra e Ignysse ven la luz dorada de las toberas de Robecca dibujar una fina línea en el fondo azul oscuro del cielo crepuscular. Se miran entre ellas y ven cómo la mecánica y la egipcia suben cada vez más en el cielo. Un disparo brilla detrás del vehículo fugitivo y algunos cuantos fragmentos de él caen incendiados hacia los edificios de la ciudad como las chispas de una bomba de fuegos artificiales. Se miran entre ellas por un segundo y enseguida deciden que deben ir a ayudarla.

Pero Robecca se encuentra ya a 1250 metros sobre el suelo. Mientras que el aire que se asienta abajo en el Cabo es cálido y tropical, el de aquí arriba comienza a hacerse gélido y áspero. Al pasar por los 1700 metros Nefera comienza a sentir cómo el frío y la altitud empiezan a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. El vestido de diseñador que trae puesto no le proporciona nada de protección contra el viento. El parabrisas del vehículo está roto, lo mismo que la mica de su casco, así que los 350 km/h de la ráfaga del ascenso se estrellan directo en su cara. Al cruzar los 2500 metros el frío entumece sus músculos a tal punto que las heridas que se hizo durante la persecución parecen haberse cauterizado por la temperatura. Pero no quiere rendirse. Si logra que su perseguidora se dé la vuelta antes, podrá escapar por las alturas.

Detrás de ella, Metralla vuela con la comodidad de un piloto veterano. Cuando su termómetro le informó de una temperatura ambiental de apenas cinco grados Celsius, dejó de usar las armas y decidió esperar a que el frío hiciera su trabajo. La mecánica no tiene complicación alguna por congelamiento debido a la altura. Ése es un problema que su padre resolvió desde 1915 cuando trabajó con uno de los primeros cuerpos de aviación militar del mundo. Limitándose a introducirse cada vez más en el cielo nocturno, Robecca sólo espera que su enemiga pierda la consciencia para atraparla como a un murciélago en una red.

Ignysse y Spectra se detienen cuando llegan a los 3200 metros de altura. La fantasma no tiene problemas con la altitud, pero su compañera prefiere no arriesgarse. Aunque lleva puestas unas orejeras inventadas por el Dr. Robert Steam para proteger los oídos de los pilotos de los cambios de presión, el frío si podría causarle problemas. Arriba de ellas, Nefera rompe la marca de los 5000 metros: el techo de servicio del Cuervo, y el límite de la resistencia de su cuerpo. Con los dedos casi congelados y el cabello y las cejas cubiertos de cristales de hielo, la hipotermia le hace perder el conocimiento. La chica cierra los ojos y su mundo se oscurece completamente. Los motores se apagan y el impulso que aún queda en el vehículo continúa lanzándolo hacia arriba hasta que la gravedad lo detiene por completo.

Al ver cómo la aeronave va disminuyendo su velocidad, Robecca cree que la persecución ha terminado. Metralla alcanza el Cuervo y se lleva una terrible sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Nefera ya no está a bordo. Sólo el casco destrozado cuelga de los mandos de la aeronave, puesto que la egipcia está en una caída de cinco kilómetros hasta el suelo. Siendo el cuerpo de una persona un objeto demasiado pequeño y blando como para ser ubicado por medio de un radar, la mecánica no tiene manera de saber en dónde está. Tiene que encontrarla rápido, o los habitantes del Cabo comenzarán a creer que están lloviendo políticos del cielo. Y esa sí que sería una escena apocalíptica.

Dos kilómetros por debajo de ella, la aguda visión de Ignysse detecta al Cuervo en llamas que se precipita directo hacia la ciudad. En ese mismo momento Spectra ve otra cosa: un monstruo que desciende vertiginosamente sin paracaídas. Sin perder ni un segundo más, las dos chicas se dirigen hacia los objetos que encontraron para intentar salvarlos de un inminente desastre.

Robecca vuela en picado con sus sensores ópticos a toda potencia. No ha conseguido encontrar a Nefera por ningún lado, y la computadora de su cerebro le dice que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de que aquella llegue al suelo. Las lámparas de la ciudad de abajo ya están encendidas, lo que le hace pensar que va de nuevo rumbo a las estrellas del cielo. Sin embargo, el altímetro de su pantalla holográfica le indica que va en la dirección correcta.

Conforme las luces del Cabo se van acercando, las calles y avenidas aparecen cada vez más claras, como rayones en el vidrio. En ese momento reconoce el inconfundible brillo espectral de su amiga fantasma. El fulgor escarlata del cuerpo de su otra amiga, la astrónoma, aparece en el rabillo de su ojo junto a la incinerada silueta del Cuervo. Sin embargo, un poco más delante de Spectra, los ojos de Robecca detectan una tercera silueta: aquella que ha venido buscando desde los cinco mil metros.

La fantasma se apresura a alcanzar a la chica que cae al vacío totalmente fuera de sí. Está haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para llegar hasta ella, pero hay un problema: con una caída libre desde aquella altura, la fugitiva viaja a más de 250 km/h. Spectra necesitará mucho espacio para disipar toda la energía cinética del cuerpo de Nefera antes de poder detenerla por completo. Los escasos 1500 metros que quedan antes de llegar al suelo no son suficientes para frenarla dada la poca fuerza de tirón que su cuerpo ectoplásmico puede ejercer. Detrás de ella, Robecca mantiene uno de sus ojos en la fantasma y otro en el altímetro que aparece en la pantalla holográfica de sus goggles. La aguja del instrumento gira en sentido inverso a las manecillas del reloj y los números disminuyen a cada segundo. El arrastre que le causa su traje no le permite alcanzar a Gótica. El tiempo se agota. Si no logran salvar a Nefera, un criminal se irá al inframundo sin juicio ni condena; y junto con ella podría perderse valiosa información que serviría para juzgar a los Legionarios.

 **VI**

Acompañado de uno de sus francotiradores, el teniente 'Vorgheem revisa el cielo de la ciudad con un monocular de visión nocturna. Sabe que Nefera trató de escapar subiendo directo hacia el cielo, y está intentando comunicarse con sus aviadoras para averiguar cómo está la situación allá arriba.

— ¡Mayday, Mayday, Mayday[2]! — grita Spectra por el auricular. — ¡Nefera se soltó del Cuervo y está en caída libre! ¡La tengo conmigo pero no puedo pararla!

— Señor, están justo encima de nosotros. — dice el oficial lobo al mirar por el monocular.

— Gótica, te tenemos justo arriba. — indica el sangheili por el radio. — Te aseguraremos una zona de aterrizaje. De color verde la marca. Usaremos un escudo espectral para detenerlas. La elasticidad del campo servirá como una red de seguridad.

— ¡Pero cuando me detenga el efecto rebote me lanzará directo a la estratósfera! — objeta la agente.

— Desactivaremos el escudo en cuanto te haya parado totalmente, — aclara el oficial. — de esa manera no rebotarás.

— ¡Ok! — confirma la chica fantasma. — ¡Mantengan el radio encendido! ¡En cuanto yo diga "fuera" lo apagan!

El francotirador enciende una bengala verde y comienza a agitarla en la azotea del edificio. Dredd toma un artefacto parecido a una granada de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y lo arroja hacia la superficie plana de la azotea. El dispositivo explota y crea una burbuja de energía similar a un domo geodésico. Cuando el escudo está desplegado, el marino toma la pistola de su pierna y apunta directo a la granada del centro.

— Todo listo Gótica. — dice por el radio.

— Sólo espero que funcione… — susurra la fantasma, luego se dirige a su acompañante de vuelo: — Nefera: más te vale que por ahora no despiertes.

Al escuchar la maniobra de aterrizaje que será ejecutada, Robecca cambia su trayectoria y se desvía para frenarse, perdiéndose entre las calles aledañas. Spectra continúa su caída en picado directo hacia el techo del edificio. Tiene sólo segundos para hacer todos los ajustes necesarios para aterrizar en un círculo de apenas diez metros de diámetro en la azotea de un edificio que se acerca a ella a 250 km/h. Es la hora de la verdad. Todas las lecciones de vuelo táctico serán puestas a prueba en este momento.

Con la precisión de una bala que atraviesa una argolla apenas algo más grande que su calibre, Gótica se precipita directamente sobre el escudo espectral. La esfera de energía se deforma al momento del impacto como un globo bajo el peso de un zapato. Con su cuerpo intangible gracias a los poderes de la fantasma, Nefera atraviesa los distintos niveles del edificio sin hacerse ningún otro rasguño. Los triángulos del domo se estiran hasta su límite. La velocidad de Spectra llega al cero en el primer piso del edificio, setenta metros más abajo.

— ¡Fuera!

Dredd dispara su arma con rapidez y precisión, destruyendo la fuente de energía del escudo, que se desvanece en miles de puntos de luz. Veinticuatro niveles más abajo, la fantasma suelta el cuerpo de Nefera sobre un montón de lonas cubiertas de pintura seca. Acto seguido, la agente se gira y queda acostada junto a la fugitiva. Acaba de pasar por los minutos más intensos de su otra vida.

— ¿Todo bien allá abajo? — pregunta Dredd por el radio.

— Te debo una Tanque. — contesta Spectra con un suspiro.

En la azotea, el teniente hace un gesto con sus cuatro mandíbulas que vagamente se asemeja a una sonrisa.

— Metralla: tráeme el Cetro. — ordena a través del comunicador. — Gótica, Venatrix: reagrúpense con el resto del equipo en el Castillo. Todavía hay otra cabeza que debe caer del cielo.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La palabra** ** _overclock_** **(u** ** _overclocking_** **) es una práctica con la que se pretende aumentar la velocidad de reloj de un componente electrónico (por lo general procesadores de computadoras). Con esto se consigue un mayor rendimiento de éste componente, a costa de acortar su vida útil o su estabilidad.**

 **2.-Mayday es un código de emergencia utilizado internacionalmente como llamada de auxilio, derivado del francés** ** _m'aider_** **(que se traduce como "ayúdenme"). Se utiliza para indicar que un avión, una embarcación o un vehículo terrestre se encuentran en peligro y requieren apoyo inmediato. Si se llama tres veces (Mayday, Mayday, Mayday), significa peligro inminente.**

 **3.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Gematria (The Killing Name)** , Slipknot, _All Hope Is Gone_

 **Er Deivi:** pues ya ves, Nefera no pudo escapar. Supongo que para Isis DeNile, igual que para muchas otras madres, los hijos son la prioridad.


	33. Cap 30: El canto de la espada

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 30: El canto de la espada**

 _Observa ahora, el poder que ejerzo que viene de mi alma  
_ _Reinado carmesí, reino a través del fuego de los cuerpos que reclamo.  
_ _Legiones de oscuridad que convoco hacia ti, decisiones que tomo para gobernar.  
_ _Ennegrecido el reino de guerreros  
_ _Ansiosos de asaltar las puertas de hierro.  
_ **Chuck Billy**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Tres Medjay caminan por los oscuros laberintos de mazmorras y celdas de castigo que pueblan los bajos del Castillo Rojo. Dos de ellos llevan maniatada a Isis DeNile, quien de una forma y otra intenta liberarse sin éxito alguno. Los monstruos llegan al fondo del corredor, uno abre la reja usando una pesada llave de bronce y los otros dos empujan con fuerza a la mujer hacia el interior de aquel cubículo.

— ¡No pueden hacerme esto! — grita ella al incorporarse del tropiezo que sufrió a causa del aventón. — ¡Tienen que liberarme! ¡Yo os lo ordeno!

El chacal gira la llave en la cerradura de la celda y se marcha sin inmutarse ni un poco por las amenazas de la mujer.

— ¡Esto es un acto a traición! — grita ella mientras los pasos de los monstruos aún son audibles. — ¡Serán exterminados en cuanto salga de aquí! ¡Arderán en la Duat[1]!

Extenuada de tanto forcejear con ellos para escapar, Isis se derrumba sobre la fría losa de concreto que hace las veces de cama y silla. Las sábanas están húmedas por la condensación subterránea y la almohada tiene manchas de moho. El olor de los hongos en las paredes le pica la nariz y la piel. La luz sucia de los bombillos incandescentes se derrama a lo largo del pasillo, salpicando por entre los herrumbrosos barrotes y dejando todo en un monótono patrón a rayas verticales. No hay ni una sola ventana en todo el lugar, así que el aire es pesado y difícil de inhalar.

Al enderezarse sobre la cama de piedra, la mujer nota una silueta que se mueve en la celda justo al frente. Se acerca a los barrotes de la celda y afina su vista para identificar las líneas que están detrás de la reja al otro lado del pasillo. Las sombras verticales quiebran la silueta y la difuminan en la oscuridad. Y entonces, lo que está detrás de las sombras se acerca a las barras de metal y la luz le pinta el rostro con líneas verticales oscuras.

— ¿Secretario David? — susurra Isis al identificar las facciones detrás de la reja. — ¿Almirante Cook?

 **II**

Svetta, Tormenta y Asesino caminan por una de las marquesinas del castillo. Arriba de la muralla hay algunos cuantos Medjay que vigilan el horizonte. Cuando llegan al final del muro, Abbey entra por una ventana y derriba al guardia que está en la puerta de al lado. Mick y Dana entran detrás de ella y se encuentran con una espaciosa sala. En ella hay varias mesas ya listas con la vajilla y los cubiertos, además de algunos cuantos platillos que esperan la llegada de los miembros de la Asamblea a la cena de esa noche.

— Estamos en la Sala de las Ánimas. — aclara Mick al ver la fastuosa decoración del lugar. — Ya casi llegamos.

Las puertas de entrada a la sala escupen un puñado de ruidos que se asemejan a una jauría de perros en plena cacería. En ese momento un pelotón de seis Medjay llena la estancia y flanquea por completo a los tres guerreros.

— Creo que éste es el comité de bienvenida. — comenta Dana mientras saca las dos dagas que ocultó en la caña de sus botas.

— Y nuestros nombres no estar en lista de reservaciones para la cena. — agrega Abbey al tiempo que lanza sus manos hacia atrás para desplegar los dos kukri de su espalda.

Los Medjay alrededor de ellos comienzan a blandir sus armas al tiempo que lanzan gruñidos y ladridos hacia los infiltrados.

— Bueno, pues entonces preséntense chicas. — dice Mick mientras toma las dos armas de su espalda y las sacude para hacer que las navajas salgan de su escondite, lo que le confiere a aquellos objetos el aspecto de pequeñas guadañas. — Digan que vienen de parte del pueblo.

Uno de los guardias se aproxima a Abbey armado con una cimitarra y un escudo cuadrado decorado con el ojo de Horus. El monstruo gruñe y muestra sus dientes en actitud amenazante, a lo que la yeti responde con un gesto similar, sacando a relucir sus largos caninos inferiores y profiriendo un sonido gutural que retumba en todo el cuarto. Se adelanta y apunta sus dos cuchillos hacia el oponente, que comienza a caminar hacia su derecha sin quitarle sus ojos negros de encima. La temperatura del ambiente comienza a bajar y la tensión remite.

El Medjay ha llevado a su oponente hasta una trampa: Svetta está ahora de espaldas al resto de la cuadrilla, y es en ese momento que otro de los soldados aprovecha para atacarla por detrás. Pero no cuenta con los extraordinarios reflejos de la montañesa. Ella gira violentamente el kukri de su mano derecha y lo clava directamente en el hombro de su oponente. Este último, creyendo tener la ventaja del elemento sorpresa, había bajado la guardia de su escudo, dejándole el camino libre a la navaja de Abbey.

Pero algo es diferente en estos guerreros. El corte en el hombro, que hubiese bastado para derribar a cualquier otro de los que se encontraron anteriormente, no parece hacerle mucho daño. El guardia continúa luchando con su sable y su escudo, que lanzan chispas y quejidos metálicos a través de los muebles de la habitación.

Del otro lado de la acción, Dana encara a un guardia con el mismo armamento. A diferencia de Abbey, ella no ha caído en la trampa de las vueltas, pero sí ha comenzado a desplazarse de un lado a otro sin quitar la vista de su oponente.

— Muy bien, perro pulgoso, — dice al tiempo que prepara su primer asalto — veamos qué trucos que enseñó tu dueño.

La chica lanza sus primeros dos ataques y un par de crujidos metálicos resuenan al tiempo que el guerrero para sus golpes con la espada. Una rápida sucesión de estocadas repliega a Dana hacia el lado contrario de la habitación hasta detenerla al borde de una mesa. Con un hábil salto sube encima del mueble y retrocede un poco debido a los embates de su oponente. Al sentir algo detrás de sus pies, la chica da otro pequeño brinco hacia atrás y patea un pastel que está encima de la mesa. Éste se estrella directamente en la cara del Medjay y le entorpece la vista. Tormenta aprovecha el momento para asirse de una de las lámparas del techo y balancearse hasta caer justo por detrás del guardia.

Al girarse para atacarlo por la espalda, éste también se voltea, usando sus garras para quitarse la crema y las frutas en almíbar que el postre tenía en la parte de arriba. Dana le clava la punta de su daga a una de las fresas que quedaron pegadas en la cara del chacal y se la lleva a la boca.

— ¡Puaj! — exclama al escupir la fruta en el pecho del monstruo. — ¡Tiene pelos!

El Medjay se enfurece y exhala un gruñido agudo antes de salir en persecución de la marinera. A un lado de ellos, Mick se encuentra encerrado entre dos guardias. Sus dos pequeñas guadañas apenas pueden parar los golpes de las cimitarras de sus oponentes, pero el reducido espacio en el que pelea le impide usar un arma más grande. En un momento de desesperación, el hombre usa una de sus armas como gancho para hacerse con un candelabro de porcelana. Al intentar usarlo como proyectil contra el chacal que le da pelea al frente suyo, el objeto se atora en la curvatura de la navaja y se quiebra en el escudo del guardia.

El sable del Medjay sigue en pie de guerra contra Mick, quien intenta esquivarlo y desviarlo lejos de su cuerpo con poco éxito. El otro Medjay parece muy dispuesto a darle muerte, pues lo tiene entre dos espadas y una pared adornada con pinturas costosas. En un instante de lucidez, el marino decide tomar ventaja del hecho de estar rodeado con dos oponentes. Sabe que una de las debilidades del enemigo es el control de sus emociones, así que si logra hacerlos enfadar podrá llevar a cabo su plan.

Asesino analiza su entorno en busca de algo que le sirva para tal propósito, y entonces lo encuentra: una réplica no muy fina de una estatuilla de Anubis. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre usa su arma izquierda para tirar la figurilla al suelo, causando que sus dos oponentes corran intempestivamente hacia él apuntando sus espadas firmemente hacia adelante.

— ¡Con permiso caballeros! — dice al saltar para asirse de una de las lámparas del techo.

Debajo de él, los dos Medjay chocan entre sí como un par de trenes. La cimitarra de uno se clava en el estómago del otro y de esa manera ambos se desploman en una explosión de arena y polvo.

Al otro lado del cuarto, Abbey enfrenta a los dos guerreros con los que inició el combate: el que le gruñó y el del hombro acuchillado. Ambos le están dando un buen espectáculo a la montañesa, quien parece más entretenida con la situación que asustada con el filo de las armas. Pero debe encontrar una forma de detenerlos. Para usar sus poderes de crioquinésis necesita algo que congelar, y un par de guerreros hechos totalmente de arena no tienen ni una gota de líquido que se pueda solidificar. Mientras intenta evadir los golpes de los sables encuentra algo que le podría servir de ayuda: una jarra de cristal cortado llena de agua que descansa sobre una mesita cerca de la pared.

Svetta aprovecha la forma arqueada del kukri para levantar la jarra por el mango. Con un rápido movimiento la arroja hacia el Mejday, que queda aturdido y con el turbante completamente empapado. Con un soplo de su aliento la chica congela la cabeza de su enemigo y éste comienza a moverse torpemente. Sin escudo ni sable para defenderse, el monstruo cae al suelo hecho añicos cuando Abbey le asesta un fuerte golpe en la nuca con el pico del extremo del mango de su cuchillo.

Al ver a su hermano caído, el otro monstruo emite un ensordecedor gruñido hacia Svetta. Ella responde con más decibeles aún, convirtiendo su garganta en un gélido volcán en erupción. El frío de la respiración de la montañesa amedrenta al guardia de tal manera que éste se queda sin saber qué hacer. Sus ojos están nublados por la condensación del agua ambiental en sus córneas de vidrio negro, hecho que Abbey aprovecha para clavarle ambos kukri en el estómago. La yeti estira los cuchillos hacia arriba y por un momento siente que es carne y no arena lo que está cortando. Medio segundo después esa sensación es reemplazada por la del polvo cubriendo la punta de sus botas de piel.

Perseguida por dos monstruos enfurecidos, Dana se aventura dentro de la cocina anexa a la sala. Uno de ellos tiene la cara y el pecho llenos de crema pastelera. Ella ha guardado las dos dagas de nuevo en su lugar y ahora usa su sable y una enorme sartén a manera de escudo. El chef y los cocineros que preparaban la cena salen huyendo por la puerta trasera al ver que alguien está peleando a olla y espada con dos guardias del castillo. Buscando desesperadamente algo que distraiga a sus oponentes, Tormenta echa un vistazo a la estufa y decide improvisar.

Deja a un lado su "escudo" y toma una sartén grande llena de un preparado de unos extraños objetos negros que nadan en un caldo hirviente cuyo aspecto recuerda al del lodo volcánico lleno de ceniza.

— ¿Por qué no prueban la sopa de renacuajos? — dice la chica levantando la cacerola. — Es el plato fuerte de esta noche.

El intenso calor del caldo ciega completamente al Medjay, que suelta sus armas para tratar de despejarse la vista con las manos. La marinera arroja la cazuela al otro lado de la mesa de metal que está al centro de la cocina y deja ir su sable directo al pecho del monstruo. Sus guantes de piel la salvaron de que el mango la quemara, pero ella aún así sopla hacia su palma izquierda para enfriarla un poco. Un rugido la saca de sus pensamientos y le advierte que aún queda otro chacal en el terreno.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a pedir, eh? — dice mientras se defiende con el sable. — También hay gusanos carnívoros y langostas asesinas.

El guerrero asesta un potente zarpazo que logra arrancar dos de los cabellos que sobresalen por el frente de la capucha de la chica. Debido al reducido espacio entre las estufas y la mesa del centro de la cocina, el guardia se vio obligado a despojarse de su escudo y confiar sólo en su sable. Dana sigue dándole pelea, pero el pasillo pronto se acaba y ella no consigue derribarlo. Al final de la cocina Tormenta está completamente acorralada entre un par de hornos y la cimitarra del monstruo.

Improvisando de nuevo, la chica gira la perilla de uno de los hornos hasta el tope mientras con la otra mano intenta replegar al monstruo. Repentinamente, la marinera se hace a un lado y abre la compuerta de acero inoxidable. Una chispa producida por el golpe de las armas enciende el gas y la llamarada va directo al rostro del Medjay. Dana se deja caer al suelo para evitar el fuego mientras su enemigo se agita desesperadamente con el turbante cubierto en llamas. Tormenta finalmente se levanta, apaga el horno y clava su sable justo a la mitad de la espalda de su contrincante, que cae al suelo dejando tras de sí un amargo hedor a pelos requemados.

— Y pensar que no me gustaba la clase de cocina. — dice la pirata salir de la pieza.

Los tres infiltrados continúan su avance hacia su objetivo principal. No tienen tiempo que perder. Si Ramsés ya sabe que están aquí han perdido la ventaja temporal del elemento sorpresa; y los helicópteros y los vehículos Cuervo no son las únicas vías de escape del Castillo.

 **III**

Uno de los tesoros más extraordinarios y resguardados del Castillo Rojo es su Jardín Nocturno. En él crecen algunos de los ejemplares de plantas monstruo más raros e inverosímiles del mundo. El lugar está ubicado en los bajos de la ciudadela, a los pies de la Torre del Vigía, en un recinto cerrado. Las ventanas son de un vidrio especial que filtra la luz del exterior para hacerla más tenue y de coloración muy similar a la de la luna. El techo del jardín se levanta quince metros por encima de un suelo lleno de helechos fosforescentes que parecen hogueras encendidas, droseras come-hombres tan altas como un poste de luz, árboles de fuego que parecen estar convirtiéndose en brasas anaranjadas que jamás terminan de consumirse, rosales de flores brillantes como piedras preciosas, hongos que señalan los caminos como luminarias miniatura, luciérnagas que vuelan sobre un estaque lleno de nenúfares encendidos como faros flotantes en un mar calmo y miles de insectos que trepan por los tallos y las hojas como bichos electrónicos hechos de luces LED.

Con la oscuridad y el secretismo que lo envuelven, el Jardín Nocturno es el lugar ideal para ocultar pasadizos. El lugar sólo está disponible al público a través de fotografías, videos y visitas programadas en días festivos. Con Ghoulia como su guía virtual, las chicas llegan a la sala del jardín tras derribar a la pareja de Medjay que custodiaba la entrada.

— Muy bien Cuántica, — dice Flecha usando el micrófono en su muñeca derecha — estamos en el jardín. ¿Dónde está la puerta que dijiste?

"Las tengo en la cámara." Replica la zombi por el comunicador "La puerta que buscan está exactamente al otro lado. Hay varios caminos que las llevarán hasta allá. De los dos que están frente a ustedes, les sugiero que tomen el de la izquierda, porque el mapa dice que del otro lado están las plantas carnívoras"

— Entendido Cuántica, — responde Jinafire al avanzar en la dirección indicada — iremos por la izquierda.

— Las cámaras de esta sección son infrarrojas. — aclara Frankie desde la base. — Si vemos algo antes que ustedes les avisaremos.

La dragona, la gárgola y la azteca caminan despacio entre los senderos que surcan el jardín. Casi todas las plantas e insectos que hay en él son bioluminiscentes, lo que le confiere al lugar un aire de alucinación cibernética. Los rayos de luz neón se reflejan en el oro de las escamas de Jin y hacen espejear las placas de metal de su armadura.

— No sé ustedes chicas, — comenta la dragona al ver el brillo tornasol de su piel — pero a mí me han dicho que cuando te drogas, el mundo se ve más o menos así.

Rochelle y Micka voltean a verla con evidente sorpresa y desconcierto por aquel comentario.

— ¡¿Qué?! — replica Jin ante aquellos ojos. — Me han contado que así se ven las cosas.

— Ok — dice la azteca, desviado la vista — Si tú lo dices…

— Me lo dijo una amiga de la Escuela de Artes Plásticas ¿Sí? — continúa Espada. — ¿No estarás pensando que yo…?

— ¡Shhh! — susurra la francesa con su índice en mitad de los labios — Escuchen…

A medio camino entre una puerta y la otra, un crujido suena entre las plantas. Rochelle toma los dos estiletes de su espalda y levanta sus orejas palmeadas en busca del origen de aquel sonido. Sus compañeras se ponen en guardia y en un instante quedan las tres dándose la espalda entre sí y escudriñando la espesa selva fosforescente a su alrededor.

— ¿Cuántica? — pregunta Rochelle afinando la vista hacia la ligera oscuridad.

"Estoy detectando tres firmas de calor a unos quince metros de su posición" contesta la zombi.

— ¿Alguna idea de qué puedan ser? — pregunta Jin.

"Ninguna" replica Ghoulia "La luz de las plantas no me deja identificarlas, pero no parece que sean guerreros. Las siluetas son demasiado bajas incluso para tratarse de soldados pecho a tierra."

Las tres chicas agudizan sus sentidos lo más que pueden. En ese instante la francesa detecta movimientos justo frente a ella y se pone en guardia. Las plantas se sacuden levemente por aquí y por allá y el sonido de la hojarasca llega hasta sus oídos como espinas levantadas por el viento. Rochelle aprieta puños y dientes y entrecierra sus ojos violetas en preparación para una pelea. Sus dos amigas se giran hacia el lugar de donde provienen los sonidos y alistan sus armas.

Rápida como una saeta, una enorme cobra salta frente a la gárgola con sus fauces totalmente abiertas. Con tan poco tiempo para reaccionar, la chica sólo alcanza a interponer su brazo derecho entre la cabeza del ofidio y la suya. La bestia le clava sus colmillos en el brazal de cuero hasta que éstos se quiebran contra el granito de su piel. Rochelle cae de espaldas sobre la gravilla del suelo mientras la serpiente comienza a enroscarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Gira violentamente en el piso sujetando la cabeza del reptil con su izquierda para tratar de liberar su brazo.

En ese momento, una especie de sexto sentido — compuesto por un oído agudo y años de entrenamiento en las artes marciales del Lejano Oriente — le avisa a Jinafire que algo se mueve velozmente detrás de ella. Su cola reacciona más rápido que sus neuronas y le asesta un golpe contundente a una bestia que iba directo a la espalda de la chica. Ella se gira para ver lo que tenía tras de sí y encuentra un feroz chacal negro que la mira con dientes afilados y ojos encendidos en ira. El brillo del árbol de frutos amarillos que está sobre aquel claro del jardín le permite a la dragona distinguir que aquella bestia lleva un collar de oro grabado con jeroglíficos egipcios.

Del otro lado de la acción, Micka escucha un misterioso siseo entre las ramas de uno de los árboles fosforescentes que rodean al claro. Toma su cuchillo de obsidiana y con sus ojos oscuros comienza a escrutar el ambiente. Un tenue reflejo dorado entre las ramas negras revela la posición de cualquiera que sea la cosa que está gruñendo entre los árboles. La bestia salta desde una de las ramas y extiende unas afiladas garras curvadas. La guerrera apenas alcanza a sacar su cuerpo del camino del monstruo, que aterriza con sus cuatro patas derrapando sobre la gravilla del claro. Un collar con jeroglíficos se monta sobre el cuello de aquella pantera que amenaza a la chica con sus largos colmillos.

Tendida en el suelo en una violenta lucha, Rochelle gira de un lado al otro mientras la cobra se enrosca alrededor de su cuerpo. El ofidio trata de estrangularla aplicando presión, pero el granito con que la francesa fue esculpida no cede ni un milímetro. Apresada en la parte interior del codo derecho de la chica, es la cabeza de la serpiente la que está cediendo a la fuerza de apriete. Usando su brazo y antebrazo como si fuesen un cascanueces, Rochelle va sintiendo cómo los huesos del cráneo del animal se van astillando como ramas de madera. La fuerza que se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo comienza a ceder, hasta que de ella no queda un mínimo. Con una explosión sorda el cráneo de la serpiente acaba de romperse y su cuerpo comienza a consumirse en fuego como la mecha de un cañón, desde la cabeza hasta la cola.

Mientras tanto, Jinafire ha logrado mantener al chacal a raya con algunas cuantas llamaradas, pero no puede usar más fuego sin poner en riesgo el precioso jardín nocturno. Para terminar con aquel asunto decide bajar la guardia y dejar el asunto a la suerte. La bestia gruñe y echa chispas por los ojos, brillando el collar de jeroglíficos que lo adorna. En el preciso instante en el que Jin baja sus espadas mariposa, la bestia salta sobre ella. La dragona levanta sus armas y las clava directamente en el abdomen del perro, lanzándolo hacia el estanque que está detrás de los arbustos que rodean al claro. El chacal se incendia debajo del agua y despide burbujas de gas blanco que suben como si hubiese un volcán submarino ahí debajo.

Micka no tiene ni fuego ni piedra para protegerse de su adversario, y eso ya le costó un zarpazo en el brazal de kevlar que protege su diestra. Pasa su cuchillo de obsidiana a su siniestra y con la otra extrae el machete de su funda. La mayor longitud de esta arma le permitirá evitar que la pantera alcance su cuerpo, dándole mayor espacio para maniobrar. Al dar un salto hacia atrás para librarse de otro zarpazo, la chica halla lo que podría darle una escapatoria.

Con la punta de su machete toma uno de los frutos dorados del árbol, le da un giro para desprenderlo de la rama y lo arroja directo a la cabeza del felino. Al estrellarse la fruta derrama un líquido fosforescente que ciega al animal. El vuelo del cuchillo de obsidiana de Micka culmina justo en medio de los ojos de la pantera, que en ese mismo momento comienza a incendiarse y consumirse hasta quedar reducida a un montón de cenizas.

— ¿Están bien? — pregunta la azteca cuando todo termina.

— Sí

— _Oui_ ¿y tú?

— Estoy bien. Me dio un zarpazo en el brazo derecho, pero no me llegó hasta la carne.

— ¿Qué diablos eran esas cosas? — pregunta Jinafire.

— Mascotas de los Medjay ¿quizás? — sugiere Micka.

— Es probable. — apunta Frankie por el comunicador. — Una vez vi uno en una jaula cuando fui a una fiesta de pijamas en la casa de Cleo.

— Sigamos chicas — ordena Jinafire, pasando por encima de las cenizas de la serpiente. — Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Las tres guerreras enfundan de nuevo sus armas y continúan caminando hasta la otra puerta del jardín. Lo que ellas aún no saben es que Thor no es el único que necesita que lo rescaten allá abajo en las mazmorras.

 **IV**

Svetta, Tormenta y Asesino se acercan con discreción a la puerta de salida de uno de los salones. Las alfombras y los muebles quedaron espolvoreados de arena como si una verdadera tormenta hubiese entrado por las ventanas del castillo. Al llegar a la puerta, Abbey y Mick se acomodan del lado izquierdo, mientras que Dana elige el lado derecho. El marino se asoma brevemente por la apertura y echa un rápido vistazo antes de que una flecha lanzada desde el otro lado de la puerta le haga otra cicatriz en el rostro.

— ¿Cuántos ves? — le pregunta la montañesa.

— Cuatro derecha, seis izquierda y dos al centro hasta el fondo. — responde el hombre comprobando si la flecha no le hizo un corte.

Un disparo de un arma de fuego resuena en la sala, seguido de la voz de Dana:

— ¡Cinco izquierda!

— ¡¿Qué te dije sobre proceder con sigilo?! — exclama Mick desde el otro lado cuando una lluvia de flechas entra por la puerta, una de ellas rompiendo una ventana que está justo sobre ellos.

— ¡Ay! ¡Al diablo la discreción! — replica la marinera. — ¡Con un comité de bienvenida como ése es obvio que el viejo ya sabe que estamos aquí!

Y tras decir esto, la chica toma las dos pistolas antiguas que lleva en la espalda y sale por la puerta. Mick voltea a ver a Abbey con algo de molestia, y ella simplemente se limita a encogerse de hombros y tomar tres cuchillos arrojadizos.

— ¿Qué esperaba? — responde la yeti ante aquella mirada. — Hija de un pirata…

Dana hace una especie de entrada triunfal en aquel patio. Armada a dos manos, no les da ni un solo segundo de ventaja a los Medjay. Dos disparos suenan a un tiempo y dos monstruos de arena se desploman en el jardín izquierdo. La chica carga de nuevo las armas atorando las palancas de éstas en un par de ganchos de su cintura, empujándolas después hacia abajo para que los casquillos gastados salgan humeantes de la recámara abierta. Tormenta se lanza girando al suelo y apunta a los dos guardias que custodian una de las entradas de la derecha y los derriba de un disparo; en el ojo uno, y en la mejilla el otro.

Detrás de ella, Abbey entabla un breve combate contra el guardia que estaba junto a la puerta. Éste se precipitó directo hacia la yeti cuando ésta salió hacia el patio, pero se encontró primero con un cuchillo arrojadizo que lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho. Un poco aturdido por el ataque, el chacal precipita su sable y la chica se limita a desviarlo con el metal que cubre su brazo izquierdo. Aprovechando la apertura en las defensas del enemigo por el movimiento de ataque, la montañesa lanza el segundo cuchillo por debajo y logra clavarlo justo en el estómago del monstruo. Éste se inclina hacia su costado, atropellado por el dolor, y es ultimado por el tercer cuchillo de la chica, que se clava justo en su nuca.

Con las dos guadañas pequeñas desplegadas, Mick entra detrás de sus dos guerreras directo hacia un Medjay con escudo. El sable del enemigo intenta llegar hasta su armadura, pero la forma de gancho de las armas del marino resulta bastante efectiva para desviar los ataques. Tras algunas cuantas estocadas más, Asesino logra trabar la hoja de la cimitarra de su contrincante para luego hacerla girar con tal fuerza que se le escapa de las manos. Sin armas para el ataque, el monstruo enloquece de ira y arroja su escudo para cargar a toda velocidad contra el marino. Éste apenas y alcanza a quitarse del camino de la bestia enfurecida, a la que en seguida le clava la navaja detrás de la cabeza.

Dana gasta los dos últimos cartuchos de sus pistolas con uno de los guerreros que venían bajando por la pared del jardín. Apenas después de efectuar el disparo, un dardo pasa veloz frente a su rostro y se pierde en el tupido follaje de los setos enanos que enmarcan las veredas del jardín. La chica voltea para buscar de dónde vino el proyectil, guarda sus armas de fuego y desenfunda su sable. Un Medjay va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, así que no tiene tiempo más que para arrojarse por entre los setos hacia uno de los prados de hierba.

El monstruo se detiene súbitamente más adelante y comienza a volver sobre sus pasos. Otro más ya ha saltado la valla verde y corre justo hacia Dana con su lanza recta hacia el frente. La chica da un paso hacia el costado y entonces el arma del corredor queda clavada en el estómago del otro monstruo, que sin embargo no desfallece. Tormenta usa su sable para cortar el asta de la lanza con un fuerte golpe, haciendo que los dos chacales se separen y la miren enfurecidos. El de la lanza saca el pedazo que quedó clavado en el abdomen de su compañero y ambos comienzan a enfrentar a la chica.

Del otro lado del jardín, Mick se enfrenta uno a uno con un Medjay que parece poseer un rango jerárquico mayor. Tiene un peto dorado protegiendo su pecho y abdomen, un turbante adornado con una joya turquesa y una espada ligeramente más grande y ornamentada que las del resto de los guerreros. La pelea entre ambos es bastante formidable, con las hojas de las armas chispeando y cantando su grito de guerra.

En un momento de tensión, ambas armas quedan entrelazadas por la presión que ambos combatientes ejercen entre sí. Ninguno de los dos quiere ceder ni un centímetro. Ambos están inmóviles en medio del patio como dos cargas explosivas a punto de estallar en los cimientos de un edificio. El sudor corre por la frente de Mick, quien mira fijamente los ojos negros del monstruo desértico. No hay nada en ellos. Ni un rastro de emociones, conciencia, compasión ni alma; sólo dos esferas negras dentro de un par de cuencas cuya piel tiene un aspecto semejante al que adquieren las hojas de los árboles después de un incendio: negras, resecas y quebradizas.

La tensión entre los dos contrincantes finalmente estalla y ambos salen despedidos hacia atrás por la tremenda fuerza liberada cuando uno de los dos ganó aquel juego de resistencia. Mick se lleva la mano al rostro y su guante negro se empapa del conocido líquido rojo que sale del corte que la cimitarra le hizo en la mejilla izquierda. Del otro lado del campo, los granos de arena escapan de una fisura en el rostro del Medjay sin que éste se preocupe en lo más mínimo por ese hecho.

— Otra más para la colección. — dice Asesino cuando su lengua percibe el sabor salado en la comisura de su labio. Y se lanza de nuevo al combate.

Mientras Abbey intenta mantener a raya a un par de Medjay, sus ojos saltan entre los enemigos y el resto del jardín en busca de una fuente de agua o cualquier otro líquido que se pueda congelar. Un leve descuido de parte de la montañesa deja un pequeño espacio en sus defensas por el que la punta de la cimitarra del guarda alcanza a pasar. Un diminuto puñado de cabellos blancos cae despacio desde la cabeza de Svetta hasta quedar regados sobre las baldosas del piso. En ese instante ella encuentra la fuente que ha estado buscando y voltea a mirar a su enemigo con malicia. La guerrera da un fuerte pisotón a uno de los ladrillos y entonces una enorme cuchilla de hielo brota en medio del jardín y parte al monstruo por la mitad. A causa de la congelación del agua en su interior, la tubería que surte de agua al sistema de riego del jardín se ha roto, dándole a Abbey toda el agua que necesita para hacer su magia.

Alzando sus manos en medio de un poderoso rugido, Svetta hace surgir una multitud de estalactitas heladas por todo el lugar. El patio se ha convertido en una especie de trampa antigua de espadas ocultas, llena de la arena y las armas de los enemigos. Dana y Mick voltean a ver a la montañesa evidentemente sorprendidos de aquel despliegue de poderes.

— ¡Déjenmelos a mí! — ordena Abbey mientras ejecuta a otro guardia con una aguja de hielo. — ¡Ustedes vayan por Ramsés! ¡Yo me encargo!

Tormenta y Asesino se limitan a asentir y salir corriendo por la puerta del jardín. Justo del otro lado vienen entrando tres Medjay dorados como el que le dejó la marca a Mick. Abbey los mira con decisión, acomoda su sable en posición de combate y les hace una seña con la mano para que vengan hacia ella.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La Duat era el inframundo de la mitología egipcia.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original: Throne of Thorns** , Testament, _Dark Roots of Earth_


	34. Cap 31: La caída de la casa DeNile

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 31: La caída de la casa DeNile**

 _Así que deja que sea escrito.  
_ _Así que deja que sea hecho.  
_ _Mataré al primogénito del faraón  
_ _Soy la muerte sigilosa.  
_ **James Hetfield**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** Las húmedas y frías catacumbas del Castillo Rojo son realmente peligrosas en comparación con las de Monster High. Y es que al pertenecer a una construcción de propósitos militares, están llenas de trampas y pasadizos secretos que ya cobraron muchas vidas a lo largo de los siglos. Y aún lo siguen haciendo. Las de Monster High, en cambio, jamás han causado algo más problemático que el extravío de un estudiante despistado que al final encuentra el camino de regreso.

Los niveles bajos del Castillo son el corazón de esta compleja red de túneles, cámaras, celdas de arresto, canales de desagüe, tuberías y pasillos que se extienden por debajo de todo el Cabo Norte y la Ciudad Baja. Llegan incluso hasta el Bosque de las Agujas a través de la Casa de los Espíritus, una antigua mansión construida como casa de veraneo para el Gran Maestre de la Hermandad. Se calcula que las catacumbas de Monster High apenas tienen una extensión total de 175 kilómetros lineales de pasillos, abarcando un área conjunta de casi 150 hectáreas. Las del Castillo Rojo, en cambio, corren por más de mil kilómetros de túneles, y tienen un área combinada de poco más de 110 kilómetros cuadrados.

El día de hoy, estos oscuros y lóbregos pasajes cuyos muros guardan dentro el eco de miles de gritos de lamento, ira, rebeldía y libertad, han vuelto a su antiguo propósito: proporcionar una vía de escape y refugio para los líderes políticos de los monstruos, y una cárcel para los enemigos de éstos. En un cruce de caminos, aguardando enfadadamente algo más interesante que el goteo de los ladrillos del techo, un Medjay exhala un enorme bostezo que deja ver toda la dentadura amarillenta que puebla sus negras fauces. A punto de dejar su lanza recargada en la pared, su cuerpo se estremece y cae al suelo inerte. Las llamas lo consumen completamente desde su costado derecho y lo dejan convertido en un puñado de arena y cenizas en medio del pasillo.

— Gracias por el fuego, Espada — dice Micka al tiempo que acomoda otra flecha llameante en su arco.

Ella, Rochelle y Jinafire avanzan con cautela por el pasillo con sus armas en mano. Jin lleva las espadas mariposa, mientras que su compañera francesa empuña los dos estiletes que hasta hace unos minutos estaban enfundados entre su espalda. Detrás de ellas, un dardo corta el aire enmohecido de las catacumbas y va a estrellarse justo en el ala de la gárgola, quien, al sentir el objeto acercándosele, se cubrió del impacto oportunamente. La chica se gira para ver quién le ha lanzado el ataque y les da aviso a sus amigas:

— _Filles_ , tenemos compañía.

Las otras dos muchachas se dan la vuelta para encontrarse con un Medjay acorazado que corre a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

— Yo me encargo. — dice Micka estirando la cuerda de su arco hasta que ésta toca sus labios.

— Déjame ayudarte — le dice Jin. Luego forma una esfera ardiente con su aliento y la clava en la punta de la flecha de la arquera azteca.

Micka suelta la cuerda del arco y la saeta sale con la furia de una estrella llameante. El proyectil vuela por entre todas las celdas y finalmente se estrella en el pecho del monstruo. Una pequeña explosión de humo y chispas lo deja totalmente convertido en polvo dorado que se derrama hacia el interior de algunos de los cubículos de aquel lugar.

En ese momento, la victoria de las chicas es sucedida por el sonido de una voz femenina que grita desde el fondo del pasillo. Las tres corren hacia la dirección desde la que proviene la voz, bajan por una escalera de caracol y salen a otro pasillo de más celdas. El grito sigue sonando y lo único que alcanzan a distinguir son las sombras de aquellos que van bajando por la escalera del otro extremo. Las guerreras arrancan lo más rápido que pueden tratando de llegar a la escalinata del fondo.

— ¡Hey, chicas! — grita Micka al detenerse en mitad del pasaje. — ¡Esperen!

La dragona y la gárgola detienen su carrera y vuelven con su amiga. Adentro de la celda, un hombre tigre de piel blanca a rayas negras y cuerpo grande está sentado en la banca de piedra del fondo. Cuando las chicas se paran frente a la reja de hierro, los ojos de él se levantan y brillan como dos luciérnagas azules desde la parte de atrás de aquel cubículo de ladrillos.

— ¿Tú eres Thor Whitefang? — pregunta Rochelle.

— Sí. — responde él con una voz grave.

— Hemos venido a liberarte. — le indica Jinafire. — Nos envía una amiga nuestra cuyo nombre no te podemos dar por ahora.

— Entonces seguro que Gótica recibió mi mensaje. — contesta el tigre.

— ¿Un momento? — le dice Rochelle — Entonces ¿Sabes de quién estamos hablando?

— Por supuesto que lo sé. — contesta Thor con determinación. — Sé todo el plan de Thlan para destituir a los DeNile, mas algunas otras cosas que a ellos no les gustaría que llegaran a oídos del público. Por eso me tienen aquí.

— Pero creí que nosotras éramos las únicas que sabíamos de la conspiración. — replica Rochelle.

— Mi hermano hizo planes muy grandes. — le aclara Micka. — El problema es que casi nunca te dice lo que tiene planeado hasta que está a punto de llevarlo a cabo.

— Si van a liberarme será mejor que se apresuren. — indica Thor desde dentro de la celda. — Esos desalmados tienen al secretario Huntsman, al gran almirante Cook y a Isis DeNile, la única miembro de la Familia Real Egipcia que puede detenerlos.

— Entonces será mejor que retrocedas un poco. — dice Jinafire al acomodarse junto al pestillo de la reja. — Esto va a arder.

La dragona exhala una pequeña pero poderosa llamarada desde sus labios tintos que pronto comienza a calentar el metal de la reja. El material va enrojeciendo rápidamente hasta adquirir una tonalidad dorada, momento en el que un chorro de chispas áureas se proyecta hacia el interior de la celda. En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, el pestillo de la verja cede completamente ante el calor de Jin. Ella le da un jalón a la puerta y ésta se abre dejando caer los pedazos de hierro caliente en uno de los charcos del piso, donde el agua se evapora al contacto con el metal.

— _Prêt._ — le dice Rochelle. — Eres hombre libre.

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos. — indica Thor. — Antes de que me trajeran aquí me pareció oír al secretario Ramsés decir que tenía planes de ejecutar al secretario David y al gran almirante y culpar de su muerte a los oficiales de la Marina o a algún manifestante disidente.

Dicho esto, los cuatro salen corriendo rumbo a las escaleras del fondo del pasillo. Necesitan al secretario David para que él tome el liderazgo de la Organización una vez que Ramsés DeNile sea detenido. El gran almirante Cook es una pieza clave en la estrategia que se deberá implementar para liberar a Necrópolis; e Isis DeNile es uno de los testigos más importantes para el juicio que se instaurará contra el secretario monstruo. Los necesitan vivos a los tres.

 **II**

Sin el helicóptero que Ignysse y Spectra derribaron en la bahía, Ramsés y Seti tienen una vía de escape menos. Padre e hijo momia van de un lado a otro en el estrado al frente del graderío de la Gran Sala de Cadáveres como dos leones enjaulados y hambrientos. La Asamblea General de la Organización ya fue evacuada y asegurada en el búnker, por lo que los únicos que quedan ahí son los dos monstruos egipcios. El secretario monstruo va dándole otro trago al licor del vaso de cristal que lleva en la mano cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucha en el frente del recinto. Las puertas de la sala se abren de par en par y a través de ellas caen los cuerpos desmoronados de dos guerreros Medjay. Ambos faraones comenzaron a correr hacia la otra puerta. Un disparo resonó y uno de ellos cayó sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Alto ahí Ramsés! — exclama Mick empuñando su pistola en una mano, y una de sus guadañas retráctiles en la otra.

Seti yace en el suelo, encorvado y sosteniendo su pierna derecha. Un ligero rastro de arena negra le precede. El secretario monstruo se detiene junto a la puerta de al lado, alza las manos y lentamente se da la vuelta.

— Está bien Thlan, me atrapaste. — dice con una sonrisa burlona en lo poco que alcanza a verse de su rostro bajo los vendajes.

— ¿Sólo así nada más? — pregunta Dana totalmente atónita. — ¿Sin trucos ni nada?

— Yo no confiaría en él, Tormenta. — le responde Mick. — Es egipcio. Debe tener aún una trampa bajo la manga.

— En eso tienes razón, Thlan. — responde Ramsés. — Te has adentrado demasiado en la pirámide ¡Ahora tendrás que enfrentar la maldición!

La gran estatua de Anubis que estaba junto a la chimenea del salón comienza a crujir y exhalar polvo y granos de arena. El monstruo de casi seis metros de estatura se desprende de la pared y camina pesadamente sobre las costosas alfombras. Lleva un enorme escudo en su brazo izquierdo, y un arma similar a un cañón en su diestra. Un intenso fulgor rojo emerge de su espalda iluminando todo tras de él. La creatura exhala un poderoso rugido y exhala un aliento desértico y pútrido justo en el rostro del marino azteca.

— Eso es a lo que yo le llamo "aliento de muerto" — dice limpiando su rostro de la saliva del animal.

Asesino apunta su pistola a la cabeza del monstruo y le asesta un par de tiros sólo para descubrir que no ha logrado dañar ni un ápice a su nuevo adversario. En vez de eso, la bestia se repliega en una posición defensiva detrás de su colosal escudo y asoma su cañón por un lado de éste. En el interior de la boca del arma comienza a gestarse un intenso brillo rojo y el aire caliente que sale del orificio distorsiona la luz de detrás de la habitación.

— Diablos… — murmura Asesino justo antes de lanzarse al suelo.

Una gigantesca esfera de fuego sale disparada de aquel cañón y causa una erupción de vidrios rotos y escombros en el exterior de la sala.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! — grita Dana tratando de cubrirse del polvo y las chispas.

— ¡No lo sé! — responde el capitán. — ¡Pero tenemos que matarlo dentro del Castillo!

— ¡¿Alguna idea?! — pregunta la chica mientras ambos salen corriendo a ocultarse en uno de los habitáculos contiguos a la sala.

El monstruo se gira levemente y avanza con la lentitud de un viejo tanque, caminando con las piernas flexionadas, replegado detrás de su escudo y preparando un nuevo disparo.

— Ninguna — contesta Mick. — Necesito más tiempo para evaluar al enemigo.

— Creo que es obvio que no podemos enfrentarlo de frente. — replica la marinera al tiempo que sale detrás de su compañero corriendo apenas instantes antes de que una nueva esfera de fuego destruya otra de las vidrieras de la inmensa Sala de Cadáveres.

— Debe tener algún punto débil. — replica el azteca. — Todo enemigo tiene una debilidad.

— La luz roja detrás de él, tal vez sea una pista.

— Necesito verla más de cerca. — indica Asesino. — Parece que hay algo en su espalda, pero no logro distinguir qué.

— Bien, le daré algo de tiempo.

Dana sale corriendo y trata por todos los medios de llamar la atención de la gigantesca bestia hacia ella.

— ¡Hey, pulgoso! — grita la chica disparándole con una de sus pistolas. — ¡Aquí, hijo de perra!

El enorme animal se gira y comienza a andar hacia la joven marinera. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente a ella, levanta su titánico escudo para asestarle un fuerte golpe. El hierro cae estruendosamente y destroza la duela del piso justo a centímetros de los pies de la guerrera, que se había lanzado hacia atrás apenas a tiempo.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Mick distingue un enorme medallón rojo incrustado en la base del cuello del gigantesco Medjay. Mientras el monstruo intenta destrabar su escudo de las tablas del piso, el capitán toma su Beretta y le da un par de tiros al medallón. El chacal arquea su espalda y profiere un alarido de dolor cuando el impacto de la bala agrieta el cristal. Con una explosión de polvo y astillas libera su coraza y da un giro violento que derriba las butacas de la sala como si fuesen piedras barridas por una ola en una playa. El marino sale corriendo por detrás de las butacas hacia los vestíbulos del recinto en busca de valiosos segundos que le permitan pensar en una solución.

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunta Dana al encontrarse con él cerca de la entrada. — ¿qué encontró?

— Al parecer su soporte vital es el medallón rojo que lleva en la espalda. — le explica Asesino. — Uno de los dos va a tener que distraerlo mientras el otro intenta alcanzarlo con la espada o algún objeto contundente.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunta la muchacha visiblemente sorprendida. — ¿No consiguió dañarlo con la pistola?

— No lo suficiente. — le aclara el capitán. — Se necesita un golpe más cercano y más fuerte. Un arma que sea capaz de penetrar objetos místicos

El monstruo vuelve a dispararles desde el interior de la sala, perforando la pared del vestíbulo y llenándola de restos de madera y butacas quemadas.

— Se supone que el Castillo está lleno de esas cosas — contesta Dana — Pero todas están en el museo. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar algo así a esta hora?

— Mi cuchillo… — murmura el marino. — ¡Eso es!

El hombre extrae la afilada daga de obsidiana de su funda de cuero negro y se la muestra a la chica.

— Con este cuchillo — explica — los dioses mataron al Monstruo de la Tierra. No hay forma de que ese bastardo pueda resistirlo.

— Está bien, yo iré a distraerlo de nuevo y usted prepárese.

— ¡Hey, espera! — le ordena Asesino a Tormenta. — Debes hacer que vaya hacia el centro de la sala.

— ¿Para qué?

Otro estallido de fuego abre un nuevo boquete en la pared del recibidor.

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! — replica el hombre. — ¡Sólo hazlo!

— ¡A la orden, capitán! — exclama Dana al salir corriendo por la única puerta que queda en pie.

La muchacha corre y usa los últimos dos cartuchos de su pistola para llamar la atención del Medjay gigante. Éste comienza a caminar hacia ella derribando las butacas de la sala cual tren descarrilado. La marinera baja los suaves escalones del graderío lo más rápido que puede. Detrás de ella, el monstruo ruge y arremete contra todo lo que le bloquea el camino. Ya casi llegando a la parte de abajo, uno de los escombros hace que Dana pierda el equilibrio y caiga de bruces. La bestia se detiene apenas frente a ella y levanta su escudo en el aire para darle el golpe de gracia. Conociendo perfectamente la posición de su enemigo por los sonidos y el olor, la mujer del mar ya sólo puede cubrirse la cabeza y esperar lo peor.

El Medjay da un fuerte jalón a su coraza de hierro para acabar con su desafortunada presa, pero algo se lo impide. Hala una y otra vez, pero no consigue hacer que caiga.

— ¡Tormenta! — grita Mick desde la entrada al salón. — ¡Corre!

Ella se voltea rápidamente y descubre que el escudo del monstruo está atorado en la majestuosa lámpara de araña que cuelga del centro de la Sala de Cadáveres. Se pone de pie lo más de prisa que puede y sale corriendo hacia el estrado. Del otro lado del lugar, Mick corre en dirección a su enemigo con el cuchillo negro en su derecha.

— Mientras más grandes son… — se dice para sus adentros mientras ve al chacal gigante luchar por liberarse.

Se acerca y de un salto logra apenas esquivar el brazo encañonado de aquella fiera. Trepa con dificultad por su amplia espalda y alcanza por fin el medallón.

—… Más ruido hacen al caer.

El cristal rojo se fractura rápidamente. Su fulgor escarlata moja una tercera parte de la Gran Sala cuando el puñal negro se hunde justo en su centro. En un último y doloroso esfuerzo, el Medjay usa toda la energía que le queda para liberar su escudo de la lámpara. Un terrible ruido estremece todo el Castillo y una nube de polvo sale por las ventanas y las puertas del edificio como el humo de una chimenea. Desde las calles aledañas se puede ver el nimbo teñido por las luces doradas de la ciudad, e incluso se escucha el crepitar que brota junto con él. En la Sala de Cadáveres los segundos pasan lentamente y Dana no tiene ni la menor idea de qué es lo que está pasando.

Cuando las partículas de escombros se disipan en el ambiente, el cataclismo que acaba de ocurrir se hace evidente. El Medjay no ha querido irse solo al inframundo. El estirón que le dio a la lámpara de araña para liberarse ante la desesperación de su próxima muerte hizo caer todo el cielo raso de la sala. El techo ha quedado como un cadáver sin rostro. Los cables de la iluminación chispean desde las alturas, dejando caer diminutas gotas de luz sobre la enorme montaña de escombros que lo inunda todo.

Dana está completamente impactada por lo que pasó. Desde su posición en el centro del estrado no logra ver ni al capitán ni al monstruo. La noche ya ha cobijado a la ciudad de afuera, y con las lámparas de la sala formando parte de los escombros, la única luz que entra al recinto es la que se cuela a través de los boquetes que dejó el cañón del Medjay gigante. Abbey está parada en el umbral de la entrada, su sombra proyectada sobre la pila de cascajo. Justo iba entrando cuando Mick hundió el cuchillo en el monstruo. Ella está igual o aún más conmocionada por lo ocurrido. Con sus manos saca el cristal de crionita de debajo de sus ropas y usa su brillo índigo para guiarse por entre los fragmentos del techo, como si buscara sobrevivientes en los restos flotantes de un naufragio. El capitán Mick Thlan ha sido como un maestro para ella desde sus inicios en la Armada durante la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo, así que debe encontrarlo a como dé lugar. A él o a su cuerpo.

 **III**

En el núcleo del complejo sistema de catacumbas de la Ciudad Baja se encuentra el Pozo de los Condenados, una caverna situada bajo el acantilado donde se asienta el Castillo Rojo. Ésta es la boca de un canal natural cuyo extremo opuesto se abre al noreste del Cabo Norte en un lugar conocido como El Revolcadero, a 20 km de la capital. En su interior habitan diversos monstruos marinos de gran importancia para el ecosistema de la isla. Al canal se le llamó de esta manera debido a que en su interior eran vertidos los cadáveres de aquellos que eran ejecutados y no reclamados por ningún familiar o amigo. La fuerte corriente de vacío que se crea durante los cambios de marea hace que sea imposible bucear en él, por lo que ningún objeto que caiga en su interior puede ser recuperado sino hasta que sale del otro lado. Algunas hipótesis de geólogos y marinos dictan que el Pozo pudiera estar también conectado con la Bahía del Cráneo, pues se necesita una combinación de dos flujos para producir el vórtice giratorio que se genera dentro de él. No obstante, esto no ha podido ser comprobado, puesto que ninguno de los equipos automáticos de exploración que han sido enviados al Pozo ha regresado entero.

Con el cambio de marea del crepúsculo, el Pozo ruge con la furia de una bestia hambrienta y furiosa. El agua salada del mar gira violentamente en sentido anti horario, sacudiendo la roca del acantilado y haciéndola temblar levemente. La increíble resistencia a la erosión del material que conforma el acantilado ha fascinado e intrigado a geólogos de todo el mundo, quienes aún discuten acerca de cómo es que esta formación rocosa ha resistido miles de años de corrientes violentas, e incluso la colocación de un castillo en su cima.

Alrededor de la negra boca del pozo, la brisa salada irrita los ojos y produce un molesto picor en la nariz. No está permitido el acceso al público en esta área del Castillo, y la entrada al personal científico sólo puede aprobarse con reservación anticipada; no obstante, hoy hay personas en este lugar.

El fuego de las antorchas tiembla y se contorsiona por el aliento salado del monstruo bajo el Castillo, convirtiendo las sombras de las estalactitas de la cámara en espectros silentes que corren por las paredes y el techo de la enorme cámara. La boca del Pozo tiene al menos cuarenta metros de diámetro y hay treinta metros desde su borde hasta donde el agua toca las paredes. La caverna es tan alta que su techo se pierde en la lejana oscuridad, de la que emergen espadas de roca sólida y murciélagos.

En uno de los bordes de Pozo, precedidos por una explanada cubierta por ladrillos, un grupo de Medjay tiene presos al secretario humano David Huntsman, el gran almirante John Cook y la doctora Isis DeNile. Están acompañados por otros monstruos vestidos con traje formal que sobre las solapas llevan el símbolo del Ojo de Horus.

— Muy bien, acabemos con esto. — dice uno de ellos encañonando al gran almirante.

Los dos caminan hacia el borde del pozo. El aliento de la bestia mueve levemente la cabellera blanca del oficial, que ya fue despojado de todo su armamento. Al otro lado de la explanada, Thor, Jin, Micka y Rochelle llegan caminando con el mayor silencio posible, y se ocultan tras una habitación anexa al pasillo para vigilar a través de una ventana.

— Ahí están. — señala Thor con su garra.

— ¿Quiénes son esos monstruos? — pregunta Rochelle al ver a los hombres de traje.

— Seguramente deben ser los guardaespaldas de Ramsés. — contesta el felino.

— Pero ¿qué no esos son los Medjay? — pregunta la dragona.

— No, ya no. — aclara Thor. — Los Medjay no saben usar las armas modernas, así que ahora son sólo sirvientes. Ramsés necesitaba protección moderna, así que contrató a monstruos que supieran usar armas de fuego y tácticas de combate actuales.

— Seguramente son ellos los que están gaseando a los manifestantes — comenta Micka.

Frente a ellos, Cook está parado al borde del abismo, viendo toda su vida y su carrera militar pasar frente a sus ojos. En ese momento recuerda un dicho mencionado por el capitán Mick Thlan, y decide que no puede permitirse el rendirse sin pelear.

— Prefiero morir de pie… — susurra para sus adentros. — ¡Que vivir arrodillado!

Con un esfuerzo característico de las especies monstruosas, el gran almirante rompe la cadena que une a las esposas y se gira para asestarle un buen golpe en el estómago a su secuestrador. El otro dispara su arma al aire y se enfrasca en un violento forcejeo por la posesión del arma. Los dos pelean al borde del abismo, que ruge desde abajo como un león en espera de su alimento.

Aprovechando la confusión, Micka dispara una flecha desde su atalaya y derriba al monstruo que tenía encañonada a Isis. Ella sale corriendo al ver a su captor caer al suelo y se pierde entre unas formaciones rocosas. Otro de los guardaespaldas abre fuego hacia donde corrió la fugitiva, pero ninguna de sus balas hace blanco.

— ¡Es ahora o nunca! — grita Rochelle empuñando la pistola antigua que Dana le prestó.

Micka y Jinafire salen detrás de ella y abren fuego contra el resto de los guardaespaldas con los cañones que llevan ocultos cada una en su mano izquierda. Ninguno de ellos logra disparar sus armas antes de ser alcanzado por las balas de las guerreras. Rochelle recibe tres descargas en el abdomen y se detiene por un instante para mirar hacia abajo. Su contrincante cree que ya la ha vencido, pero en lugar de ello se encuentra con una sonrisa burlona que le dice que la gárgola no ha sufrido un ápice el impacto de los proyectiles en su piel de piedra.

Mientras tanto, John Cook y el otro guardaespaldas siguen peleando por la pistola. Ambos parecen estar muy bien entrenados, pues hasta ahora el combate no parece favorecer a ninguno de los dos. El guardia finalmente consigue derribar al gran almirante, pero éste no cede y lo hace caer junto con él.

— No seré yo quien se vaya hoy al infierno. — dice Cook al tiempo que acerca a su adversario al borde del Pozo.

Con los guardaespaldas neutralizados, los únicos enemigos que quedan son los Medjay. Sólo quedan cuatro de ellos, por lo que Thor deja atrás su escondite y toma una de las cimitarras que yacen sobre la arena.

Espada se lanza al ataque empuñando la legendaria Jian. La lanza del chacal al que se enfrenta se mueve como una serpiente tratando de morder a su presa. La dragona le saca astillas al asta del arma y usa el fuego de sus labios para replegar a su contrincante. Un descuido ha hecho que la afilada hoja de acero que empuña Jin corte de tajo la primera mitad de la lanza. Ella patea esta sección y todo lo que le queda al Medjay para luchar es un simple bastón de madera con el que poco puede hacer contra un arma de metal. Una espectacular estocada le arranca el madero de las manos al monstruo y lo deja justo al borde del abismo. Jinafire pone la punta de su espada en el cuello de su oponente y detiene toda su ofensiva. Éste la mira con unos ojos completamente inexpresivos y las manos en alto. Da un paso hacia atrás y se deja caer al abismo convertido en un soplo de arena dorada.

Rochelle, a su vez, se enfrenta a un Medjay armado sólo con una cimitarra curva. La espada de la gárgola canta y echa chispas con el eufórico combate. El chacal ve cómo su espacio se reduce entre la pared de roca y la explanada, así que sopla una nube de arena directo a los ojos de la francesa. Ella se repliega y con sus manos intenta aclarar su vista. Su contrincante, mientras tanto, alza su sable y da una contundente estocada en el hombro de la chica. Un crujido metálico se escucha y un objeto brillante sale despedido. El monstruo mira con cuidado su sable y descubre que ahora sólo tiene una fracción de arma. Rochelle sonríe discretamente ante la sorpresa de su contrincante, sólo para apuñalarlo con su espada un segundo después.

Micka y Thor están juntos en un combate de parejas. La azteca se mueve rápidamente, intercambiando de adversario con su compañero felino. Éste responde bastante bien para ser un detective, puesto que el entrenamiento de combate que reciben ellos está más enfocado al dominio de las armas de fuego que al combate con armas blancas.

Tras una cadena de movimientos e intercambio de golpes, Flecha y Whitefang han quedado espalda con espalda, cada uno defendiéndose de su respectivo contrincante. Llega un momento en que estos últimos se repliegan un poco, sin dejar de amenazar a la azteca y al felino.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? — le pregunta Micka a su compañero.

— Bueno, se me ocurre algo — contesta él. — Lo vi en una película, así que no sé si funcionará.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. — replica ella.

— Ok, cuando yo te diga — indica Thor — saltas lo más alto que puedas.

Los dos Medjay emprenden una carrera hacia sus enemigos, con sus sables apuntando hacia el frente.

— ¡Ahora!

Micka y Thor dan un salto que los deja unidos en el aire, espalda con espalda. Ambos extienden sus piernas y les asestan una contundente patada en el rostro a los dos chacales. Éstos caen aturdidos por el golpe y se quedan sin tiempo para defenderse de las armas de la azteca y el hombre tigre. El fuego los consume y de ellos sólo queda un montón de arena.

Mientras tanto, John Cook y el último guardaespaldas siguen enfrascados en la pelea por la pistola. El gran almirante tiene a su enemigo de espaldas contra el barandal. Ya casi ha conseguido quitarle el arma; y entonces, una detonación resuena por encima del rugido del remolino. El esbirro cae por detrás del barandal hacia el vórtice acuático, mientras que el marino se derrumba de espaldas sobre los ladrillos del piso.

Jinafire, Rochelle y Micka corren hacia él, seguidas de cerca por Thor.

— ¡Almirante! — exclama Flecha al ver el color rojo que tiñe la pierna del marino.

— Pero ¿qué pasó? — pregunta Jinafire al llegar hasta el oficial. — Creí que ese sujeto sólo traía un arma.

— Al parecer no. — susurra el gran almirante.

— Equipo: — indica Micka por el comunicador de su muñeca derecha — solicito evacuación médica en el Pozo de los Condenados. El gran almirante está herido. ¿Alguien me recibe?

Mientras la chica espera una respuesta, Isis DeNile y David Huntsman salen de sus escondites entre las rocas de la cueva y se acercan al cuerpo del oficial.

— ¿Dónde está la herida? — pregunta la mujer.

— Aquí. — señala Micka.

— Si el Castillo aún está en poder de Ramsés no podrán venir a evacuarlo. — apunta Isis. — Tendremos que atenderlo aquí.

— Pero no tengo nada qué ponerle. — replica Flecha.

— Creo que yo sí. — responde la egipcia.

Ella saca un frasco de vidrio rojo del pequeño bolso que llevaba en el costado y lo abre con cuidado. Vierte un poco de su contenido sobre la herida del almirante y luego comienza a musitar unas extrañas palabras. Sus manos se mueven en círculos sobre el lugar donde impactó la bala y un extraño brillo dorado parece salir de ahí. El gran almirante Cook cierra los ojos por un momento y luego vuelve a abrirlos al sentir que su dolor se ha ido.

— Gracias. — le dice a Isis luego de enderezarse sobre el piso de la caverna.

— Vayámonos de este maldito lugar. — dice el secretario Huntsman ayudando al oficial a levantarse.

Los siete caminan hacia la salida de la cámara, rumbo a la superficie. Cuando al fin dejan atrás el estruendo del Pozo de los Condenados, otro ruido fuerte resuena en el auricular de las chicas.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Alguien, responda! — dice Flecha por el micrófono, como presintiendo lo ocurrido. — ¡Asesino! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?!

 **IV**

Las partículas de polvo de asbesto y cemento trazan el camino de los rayos de luz amarillenta que entran por las vidrieras rotas y los agujeros dejados por el ardiente brazo del Medjay en las paredes de la gran Sala de Cadáveres. Abbey ha escalado poco a poco la montaña de escombros que yace sobre las gradas buscando algún indicio de vida con la luz de su collar de crionita azul. Apenas va llegando al centro del montículo cuando Robecca, Spectra e Ignysse aparecen en la entrada, atraídas por la nube de polvo y el estruendo.

— ¡Espíritu de Lorentz! — exclama la fantasma al ver los restos del cielo raso. — ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?!

— El techo se cayó — explica Dana mientras sostiene a Seti DeNile, quien está esposado en el suelo.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?! — pregunta Robecca adentrándose al recinto.

— ¡No haber tiempo para explicaciones! — grita Abbey desde su lugar. — ¡Asesino está aquí abajo! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo! ¡Ayúdenme!

Tras oír estas palabras, las chicas se ponen manos a la obra. El semblante de Ignysse cambia a uno de profunda preocupación. Es ella la primera en alcanzar el monte de escombros, y la que cava con más vigor. Se ha quitado la capucha para que la fría luz azul que mana de su cabello y su rostro sirva de faro guía a sus compañeras de equipo. Con gran desespero arroja fragmentos de falso techo hacia los bordes de la gigantesca cámara, y la intensidad de su luminiscencia fluctúa como la de una vela que tiembla de nervios ante el ataque del viento.

Al quitar una placa de yeso de grandes dimensiones, Abbey descubre un intenso brillo rojo que emerge de debajo de los escombros. Un intenso calor comienza a subir por el mismo camino óptico de aquella luz y ella salta hacia atrás y les hace la advertencia a sus amigas:

— ¡Todas atrás! ¡Chacal seguir vivo!

Las guerreras apenas consiguen librarse de la violenta erupción que hace temblar la cámara entera. Fragmentos de mampostería fundida y techo requemado vuelan por los aires, alumbrados por el macabro brillo rojo. Todo lo que ha subido vuelve a caer y sólo queda aquella luz escarlata en el centro del montículo. El polvo se arremolina en espirales sobre el haz, danzando al ritmo de los leves crujidos que salen de entre los escombros. Abbey y el resto del equipo apuntan sus armas de fuego hacia el lugar en espera del enemigo.

— ¡Alto! — prorrumpe Abbey al ver lo que emerge del pozo.

Una mano se alza en medio de los escombros, recortada contra la luz carmesí. Sostiene un cuchillo largo, pero de proporciones humanas. Ignysse reconoce de inmediato aquella mano y corre directamente hacia ella. La toma con las dos suyas y comienza a tirar de la extremidad para sacar de debajo el cuerpo al que le corresponde. Abbey sube inmediatamente detrás de ella y entre las dos sacan a un hombre cubierto totalmente del polvo blanco del yeso. En su izquierda trae el cañón que estaba en la derecha del Medjay. Al ser liberado totalmente de su prisión de escombros, Asesino abalanza el arma y la arroja contra el estrado donde solían reunirse los directivos de la asamblea. El cilindro de piedra cae con un sordo estampido sobre el piso de duela, apenas a unos metros de Dana y Seti, y poco a poco va perdiendo para el brillo de su boca. El hombre inhala profundamente el aire empolvado de la sala y mira por una de las ventanas. Ignysse, parada a su lado, aún no le suelta la mano. Lo llama tocándole el hombro, mirándolo con un gesto de ligera preocupación.

— Tranquila. — le dice él devolviéndole la mirada y hablándole en tono un poco más cálido de lo habitual. — Estoy bien.

Ella suelta su mano y le dedica una leve sonrisa. Robecca observa a ambos mientras sube por los escombros. Le da un poco de curiosidad la manera en que él se dirigió a ella. Hasta ese momento, la mecánica sólo lo había escuchado usar esa entonación al dirigirse a su hermana.

— Asesino: — le dice Robecca acercándose — ¿Todo bien?

— Sí. — responde él con un leve acceso de tos. — ¿Y Ramsés?

— Perdimos al rey de oros, señor. — informa Dana tras dejar a su prisionero a cargo de Spectra.

— Diablos… — murmura el capitán, luego, toma el comunicador de su muñeca: — Electra ¿ven algo en las cámaras de seguridad?

Se escucha un leve ruido estático, y luego nada.

— Yo hablo. — se adelanta Abbey. — Electra ¿Ven a Ramsés en cámaras de seguridad?

— Sí — responde Frankie del otro lado de la línea — Por lo que vemos en el plano virtual, se dirige hacia el búnker.

— Entonces hay que correr. — apunta Mick al oír la indicación en su auricular, lo único que quedó medianamente servible de su dispositivo de comunicación. — Si llega al búnker antes que nosotros será imposible entrar en él.

— ¡Yo ir por él! — dice Abbey apenas un segundo antes de salir corriendo.

La montañesa avanza con paso firme y apresurado por entre los laberínticos pasillos del Castillo Rojo. Extrañamente, no hay guardias Medjay en su camino. Al parecer todos ellos están tratando de contener el avance de la infantería de marina en el perímetro de la ciudadela o perecieron ante las armas de sus compañeras de equipo. Abbey ha salido al cruce de un largo corredor, en cuyo extremo opuesto una pesada puerta de acero se está cerrando. Toma su pistola y efectúa un par de disparos que no hacen más que sacarle chispas al metal de la puerta. La yeti llega hasta aquella entrada y la golpea con disgusto al verla completamente bloqueada.

— Maldito… — se dice para sus adentros. — ¡Ramsés entró al búnker! ¡No pude alcanzarle!

— Hijo de… — dice el capitán del equipo. — Ahora será imposible sacarlo de ahí.

— Entonces lo obligaremos a salir. — dice una voz femenina a través de los auriculares.

— Espada ¿tienes alguna idea? — pregunta Asesino usando el micrófono de la mano de Ignysse.

— El Castillo tiene un sistema contra incendios ¿no? — objeta Jinafire a través del auricular.

— Sí. — contesta Spectra. — Hasta donde yo sé tiene dos circuitos: uno de agua y otro de gas. Creo que usa dióxido de carbono o algo así.

— ¿Por dónde está distribuido cada circuito? — pregunta la dragona.

— El de agua está en las plantas superiores, — responde Jackson por el radio. — pero el búnker cuenta con ambos.

— Perfecto. — celebra Espada. — Si mis deducciones son correctas, Ramsés respira aire, al igual que Cleo y Nefera. Si logramos inundar el búnker con el gas del sistema contra incendios, no le quedará más remedio que salir a respirar.

— Un momento Espada. — interrumpe Mick. — Los miembros de la Asamblea también están en el búnker. Si hacemos eso los mataremos a todos.

"No lo creo." responde Ghoulia con un gemido casi indescifrable "No pude abrir la puerta principal del búnker, pero Azul me ayudó con unos números y logré cerrar varias de las puertas internas y aislar a nuestro objetivo en una de las salas inferiores de ese lugar. Podemos inundar de gas sólo esa cámara y obligarlo a salir."

— Perfecto. Háganlo. — ordena el capitán. — Electra: manténganos al tanto de la ubicación del blanco. El búnker tiene muchas salidas. Debemos saber exactamente por cual de todas ellas tratará de escapar.

"Sólo tiene un par de opciones" aclara la zombi. "Tomar el camino hacia el Pozo de los Condenados o salir hacia el muelle bajo el acantilado."

— Pues no se diga más. — indica Mick. — Llenen esa cámara ¡ahora! — luego, se dirige a Abbey por el comunicador. — ¡Svetta: tú eres la que está más cerca de esa puerta! ¡Ve por él, ya!

Adentro del búnker, Ramsés aguarda sentado en un sillón de la sala donde quedó atrapado. Su asistente aún prueba cada una de las tarjetas de acceso que tiene, intentando abrir al menos una de las puertas de esa habitación. De pronto, una serie de pequeñas piezas cilíndricas de acero salen del techo y comienzan a emitir un gas blanco. El vapor pronto llena todo el cuarto y hace toser incontroladamente a sus ocupantes. Víctima de la desesperación, el secretario monstruo le arrebata una de las tarjetas a su asistente y lo deja encerrado en esa cámara de gas.

Mientras tanto, Abbey corre velozmente por encima de un largo pasillo alfombrado. Mientras va acercándose a la puerta del final va desenredando la cuerda que lleva alrededor del cuerpo y comienza a hacer girar el gancho de tres picos de la punta. Al final del corredor sale a la parte superior de la muralla que cuelga sobre las rocas del acantilado. Sin disminuir ni un ápice su velocidad, la montañesa salta majestuosamente por encima de la baranda superior del muro directo hacia las rocas. Gira su cuerpo y lanza el gancho y la cuerda hacia la parte superior de la muralla. El garfio da vueltas alrededor del poste de una luminaria y se afianza firmemente de él. Abbey le da un fuerte tirón a la cuerda que sale del otro lado del descensor de rappel que lleva enganchado a su arnés de escalada y con ello frena su caída. Sus piernas amortiguan su aterrizaje en las rocas y comienza su descenso.

Pero la oscuridad reina en el peñón del Castillo Rojo. A pesar de su buena visión nocturna, la montañesa no puede distinguir el contorno de las rocas ahora que la noche se ha cernido sobre el Cabo. Es entonces cuando una clara luz índigo brilla junto a ella y le ilumina su camino con una intensidad mayor que la de la más bella luna de octubre.

La yeti sabe que no tiene tiempo para indagar quién o qué le ha traído esa guía luminosa, así que reemprende su descenso. Saltando y balanceándose de roca en roca, de saliente en saliente, la chica domina el acantilado con la gracia de una cabra montesa. Apenas ha cubierto poco más de un sexto del camino cuando la cuerda se le acaba. No hay manera de soltar el gancho que amarró en lo alto de la muralla que se yergue más de cincuenta metros por encima de su cabeza, así que el resto del camino lo debe hacer como todos sus antepasados: a mano, sin cuerda ni malla de seguridad.

Abbey desamarra la soga del descensor, se apoya sobre una saliente y entonces encuentra la fuente de la luz que la guía: las manos de Ignysse, que flotan a unos diez metros de ella sobre las aguas de la bahía. La montañesa le alza el pulgar a su compañera, ésta le responde el gesto, y entonces reanuda su camino.

En las faldas del acantilado, oculto a la entrada de una cueva, hay un raquítico muelle de madera en el que espera una ostentosa lancha rápida. Corriendo por sobre las tablas de madera viene Ramsés DeNile acompañado de tres Medjay. Dos de ellos van detrás de él, mientras que el tercero corre en su frente. Van apenas llegando a la lancha cuando algo cae sobre su amo. Éste se precipita al suelo con un grito ahogado, y sus sirvientes inmediatamente despliegan sus cimitarras para repeler al agresor. Con la hoja oculta que lleva en su brazo derecho rozando la garganta de Ramsés, Abbey lo obliga a ponerse de pie.

— ¡Abajo armas! — ordena la yeti.

Los tres chacales se quedan atónitos ante la escena. El secretario monstruo exhala un leve quejido cuando el acero se presiona aún más contra su cuello.

— ¡Abajo armas! — vuelve a ordenar Abbey. — ¡Ahora!

Los segundos pasan y cada uno se estira hasta su límite. Ignysse observa la escena parada en una de las estrellas de concreto que protegen la base del acantilado del embate de las olas. Tras unos minutos de extrema tensión, los Medjay parecen por fin ceder ante las peticiones de Svetta a favor de la vida de su señor.

— Asesino: — informa la montañesa por el comunicador — tengo al rey de oros.

— Perfecto Svetta. — responde él. — Nos vemos en la Sala de las Ánimas. Gótica va para allá para ayudarte con eso.

— Entendido. — contesta Abbey, luego, se dirige a Ramsés: — Andando, monstruo.

El hombre se queja pero accede a cooperar. Ignysse camina detrás de ellos, amenazando a los Medjay con el fuego de sus manos. Al final del entarimado del muelle, en la entrada a las catacumbas, Spectra los espera con un par de esposas en la mano.

— Ramsés DeNile: — le indica al ponérselas. — Está usted detenido por violaciones múltiples a los estatutos de los Tratados de Transilvania. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Si no lo hace, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra durante un proceso judicial. También tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no tiene uno, la Corte se lo proporcionará. Por último, tiene derecho a una única llamada telefónica.

— ¡No saben con quién se han metido! — vocifera el hombre momia cuando las esposas se cierran en sus muñecas. — ¡Soy un DeNile! ¡Pertenezco a la familia monstruo más poderosa del mundo! ¡Jamás podrán ganarme! ¡Jamás!

— Eso ya lo veremos. — le dice Abbey.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo llega con el prisionero a la Sala de las Ánimas. Ahí ya los esperan Mick, Micka, Jinafire, Rochelle, Robecca y Dana. En el lugar se encuentran también el gran almirante John Cook y el secretario humano David Huntsman, pero no hay nada de Isis DeNile. Están también varios oficiales de la Armada resguardando las puertas de la sala, mientras que el resto de los Medjay aguardan impacientemente frente a los cañones de los fusiles de la infantería de marina. Un vehículo blindado de la Armada se ha llevado a Seti DeNile al Hospital de Las Agujas para que le atiendan la herida que Mick le hizo en la rodilla.

Al ver llegar al resto de su equipo, Asesino se levanta de su lugar y va hasta ellos. Dos oficiales del Ejército esperan para llevar al egipcio a su centro de detención, pero son interrumpidos por el capitán Thlan.

— Un momento, señores. — dice al tomar al secretario monstruo del brazo. — Me parece que este hombre tiene algo que me pertenece.

Los soldados le miran algo perplejos, pero acceden a su petición. Mick entonces gira a Ramsés y toma el anillo de oro[1] que lleva en el índice derecho.

— ¡Eso no es tuyo, ladrón! — exclama el prisionero mientras se mueve para tratar de impedir que el capitán le quite el anillo.

— Claro que lo es. — replica Mick al sacar la joya de la mano del mandatario.

En el preciso momento en que la sortija abandona el dedo del hombre momia, los cuerpos de los Medjay que aguardan afuera de la sala comienzan a llenarse de fisuras. El color de sus vestimentas se desvanece y la arena sale por sus grietas como la sangre a través de las heridas de un hombre. Exhalan un clamor tremebundo al tiempo que la erosión degrada sus cuerpos. Y no solo los Medjay que están afuera de la sala sucumben ante la misteriosa infección.

Los de las murallas del Castillo que vigilan el horizonte; los de las calles circundantes que miran las bocas de los cañones de los marinos; los que están en la Mansión DeNile, lo mismo cuidando los alrededores que preparando la cena en la cocina; los que aguardan en el yate la próxima visita de su amo; e incluso aquellos que se han quedado en El Cairo en la residencia oficial de los DeNile. Todos van lentamente desvaneciéndose y desintegrándose hasta que de ellos no queda nada más que montones de arena que anegan todos los lugares que alguna vez dominaron.

— _Veni, vidi, vici_.[2] — le dice Mick a Ramsés.

Derrotado por completo, el monstruo tiembla de rabia y rencor. No se explica cómo es que Thlan pudo quitarle el anillo. Los legendarios Papiros dicen que sólo aquel en cuyas venas corra la sangre de los dioses podrá poseerlo, y hasta donde él sabe, el capitán no tiene vínculo sanguíneo alguno con ninguna familia real de ninguna parte del mundo. Lo que Ramsés sí recuerda es que la sortija le había estado molestando en los últimos días; y según los Papiros, esa no es una buena señal para un rey.

Mick guarda la sortija en su bolsillo tras examinar levemente la piedra azul que está incrustada frente a los diminutos caballos, para después darles da una última orden a los soldados:

— Llévenselo, señores.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El Anillo de Ramsés II, conocido también como "Anillo con Caballos", perteneció al faraón egipcio Ramsés II (1303-1213 a.C.) y se exhibe de forma permanente en el Museo del Louvre desde 1827. Fue donado a dicha institución por Mehmet Alí (1769-1849), valí de Egipto.**

 **2.-** ** _Veni, vidi, vici_** **es una locución latina empleada por el general y cónsul romano Julio César en el año 47 a. C. al dirigirse al Senado romano, describiendo su victoria reciente sobre Farnaces II del Ponto en la Batalla de Zela. Significa: "Vine, vi y vencí".**

 **3.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Creeping Death** , Metallica, _Ride The Lightning_

 **Er Deivi:** pues hasta aquí llegó Ramsés, pero aún quedan Vasiliev y su ejército. Vamos a ver cómo les va a Abbey y a Dana en los siguientes capítulos. Sí, desde que conocí a Abbey, yo siempre me la he imaginado como una auténtica guerrera, a ella y al pueblo yeti.


	35. Cap 32: Un indicio del destino

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 32: Un indicio del destino**

 _La política es un acto de equilibrio entre la gente que quiere entrar y aquellos que no quieren salir.  
_ **Jacques Benigne Bossuet**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, miércoles 18 de octubre de 2023.** La sala de emergencias del Hospital de la Agujas hierve de incertidumbre y desesperación ante la marejada de civiles heridos que la Armada y el Ejército han traído de los alrededores del Castillo Rojo. La afluencia de pacientes es tal que muchos han debido ser desviados hacia otros hospitales para su atención. Las enfermeras y los médicos van de un lado a otro ante las llamadas de auxilio y los quejidos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los que aquí se encuentran sólo sufren de problemas respiratorios leves a causa del gas, crisis nerviosas y unas cuantas contusiones. Algún medicamento para los síntomas y un consejo médico breve bastarán para paliar las dolencias de la mayoría de estos pacientes.

Sin embargo, aquellos civiles que sí resultaron heridos de gravedad durante los disturbios están siendo atendidos en los quirófanos y cuartos del hospital. En una de estas habitaciones, una mujer de piel de vainilla tostada y cabello turquesa yace sobre la cama. Sobre el mueble de aluminio de al lado reposa un vestido de diseñador deshecho. La batalla aérea redujo su ostentosa gloria a un montón de harapos rasgados, quemados y manchados de la sangre de la familia real egipcia. El cuerpo de la dueña del vestido está envuelto en vendajes nuevos en las zonas afectadas, pero se han dejado algunas de las vendas antiguas para protegerla del decaimiento místico.

Nefera DeNile ha salido relativamente bien librada de su salvaje intento de escapatoria. Tiene golpes y laceraciones en algunas partes del cuerpo y unas pocas quemaduras, y sólo un hueso roto. Su clavícula izquierda únicamente requirió un reacomodo y una fijación mecánica exterior para ayudarle a sanar, pero se necesitará de un reconocido cirujano plástico para borrarle la cicatriz de su mejilla. Aunque no fueron necesarios puntos de sutura para cerrarla, la herida sí tiene la profundidad suficiente como para dejar marca.

En un minuto, las finas cejas de la mujer se curvan levemente en el medio. Su cabeza se mueve y lentamente abre sus ojos violetas, que inmediatamente se atragantan con la blancura de la lámpara del techo y se vuelven a cerrar. Nefera intenta levantar su mano derecha para alcanzar su frente y escucha un tintineo metálico antes de poder seguirla moviendo. La chica le da un nuevo tirón al objeto que retiene su brazo y se oye de nuevo el característico sonido del metal. Ante lo evidente de la situación, un grito de horror va formándose en su garganta mientras intenta liberar su otra mano y sus pies. La desesperación de Nefera aumenta con cada estirón y cada campanilleo hasta hacerla regurgitar el miedo que se ha ido acumulando en su faringe.

— ¡No! — vocifera la mujer sacudiéndose en la cama. — ¡Suéltenme! ¡Soy de la Asamblea!

Los dos oficiales del Ejército que custodiaban la entrada a su habitación entran corriendo junto con una enfermera. Ella intenta explicarle a Nefera que deje de moverse o las dos mitades de su clavícula volverán a separarse. La egipcia hace caso omiso de las indicaciones de la enfermera hasta que su hueso roto le recuerda su mal estado. Una punzada de dolor contrae su rostro y la envía de nuevo a la cama como un peleador derrotado.

— Tiene que calmarse, señorita DeNile. — le explica la enfermera. — El cabestrillo que le pusimos para su fractura no soporta tantos esfuerzos.

— ¡Sólo quiero que me quite estas malditas esposas! — reclama ella.

— Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. — responde uno de los soldados. — Son órdenes directas del general.

— Soy miembro de la Asamblea General, — puntualiza Nefera tratando de disuadir al militar — e hija del secretario general. Suélteme ahora.

— ¿Segura que no recuerda lo que pasó hoy en el Castillo? — se adelanta el otro soldado. — ¿Lo que hizo?

La mujer se da cuenta de que el fingir amnesia o demencia no le servirá de nada. Se recarga en la cama y mira a los dos oficiales con un evidente gesto de amenaza política.

— Fuera de mi habitación ¡ahora! — ordena ella.

— Nos iremos, — puntualiza uno de los oficiales — pero no por sus órdenes.

Ambos salen del cuarto y se quedan a los costados de la puerta. La enfermera ve el gesto en el rostro de la muchacha y se acerca para acomodarle su almohada. Nefera le lanza una mirada furibunda y la mujer resuelve dejarla así.

Un segundo antes de salir de la recámara, la enfermera toma el control del televisor y lo enciende. El aparato transmite un corte informativo cuyo título hace que los ojos de Nefera se fundan de rabia:

 _Dan golpe de Estado contra Ramsés DeNile_ se lee en el borde inferior de la pantalla.

 **II**

El Castillo Rojo y sus alrededores se han convertido en todo un festín para los reporteros. Las furgonetas de los distintos canales de televisión abarrotan las salidas de los andadores adyacentes a la ciudadela y algunas de ellas han tenido que ser reubicadas para facilitar las labores de evacuación de los últimos civiles. Honey y Venus, que decidieron volver luego de que el gas lacrimógeno se disipara, están fotografiando a una cuadrilla de zapadores que ha arribado con dos camiones materialistas para tratar de remover los polvorientos cadáveres de los Medjay. Los periodistas se arremolinan en la Puerta Roja del palacio frente a su respectivo camarógrafo, cada uno contándoles su versión de los hechos a los televidentes. Varios corresponsales han intentado entrevistar a los oficiales de la Marina y el Ejército presentes en el área, pero ninguno de ellos ha dado información alguna de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de monstruos que se infiltró al Castillo para detener a Ramsés DeNile y rescatar al secretario humano espera en el puesto de comando de la Marina. El teniente 'Vorgheem ha reagrupado a una parte de sus hombres, dejando en las calles a sólo los suficientes para mantener la seguridad. Abbey, Spectra, Robecca y el resto del equipo aún tienen puestos los mismos trajes con los que llevaron a cabo el asalto. Sólo Mick se ha puesto de nuevo el uniforme de combate de la Armada, pues ha sido requerido por el alto mando en el interior del palacio. Micka y Rochelle trataron de ocultar la herida en su rostro con un poco de maquillaje, pero los adhesivos que se requirieron para cerrar la cortada aún son algo visibles. El capitán Thlan ordenó a sus guerreras permanecer dentro del perímetro de seguridad del edificio y seguir usando sus nombres clave hasta una nueva orden. "Me imagino que no querrán ver sus rostros en las noticias de mañana, o que los compinches de los DeNile comiencen a buscarlas esta misma noche ¿o sí?" les dice el oficial antes de retirarse.

— Buenas noches, querido público de Cabo Calavera. — dice una reportera felina frente a una cámara de televisión a las afueras de la fortaleza. — En este momento me encuentro justo frente a la Puerta Roja del Castillo, en donde esta tarde se suscitó un hecho sin precedentes: un equipo de asalto, presuntamente integrado por miembros del Ejército y la Marina, ingresó al Castillo y tomó presos al secretario general monstruo de la OTT Ramsés DeNile y al protector Seti DeNile. Cabe señalar que hace apenas unas cuantas horas fueron difundidos en la red y la televisión un par de videos en donde se puede apreciar al secretario DeNile y al protector conversando con quien, se sospecha, es Sergei Vasiliev, comandante de los Legionarios de la Luna Azul, a quien los Servicios de Inteligencia Naval ubican como responsable de los ataques a Necrópolis en los últimos días. En este momento estamos en espera de que la Armada nos permita ingresar al Castillo para la conferencia de prensa que el secretario humano, David Huntsman, convocó de emergencia para explicar los hechos de esta tarde. ¿Estaremos ante un golpe de Estado contra los DeNile? Esperemos que el secretario Huntsman pueda respondernos a ésta y otras preguntas.

Al filo de las diez de la noche, la guardia de la Marina permite que los reporteros ingresen al Castillo para la conferencia. Los periodistas atiborran el pequeño Salón de las Arañas hambrientos de información cual jauría en pleno festín. Sudando hielo, con el cabello revuelto y mojado, el traje empolvado y unas manos temblorosas que sostienen una carpeta con un improvisado discurso, el secretario humano de la Organización aparece ante la horda de reporteros que le apuntan con sus cámaras y sus micrófonos. Por un momento la luz de los focos parece más intensa de lo normal, pero el hombre logra sobreponerse al nerviosismo de la situación, respira profundamente, se aclara la garganta y se dirige con gravedad a la multitud.

— Buenas noches, pueblo de Costas del Cráneo y Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional: — comienza el mandatario con una voz más grave de lo normal. — quisiera poder decir que esta es en realidad una buena noche, pero no es así. Durante las últimas horas se ha suscitado una serie de acontecimientos que sin ninguna duda pasarán a la historia universal. Al filo de las doce del mediodía, después de la cuarta sesión de negociaciones con el líder de los Legionarios de la Luna Azul por la liberación de la ciudad de Necrópolis y la Isla Cadáver, el secretario Ramsés solicitó un día más para la resolución de las demandas de los secuestradores. Clawrk Wolfsman, el dirigente de la facción craneana de la Asamblea General, solicitó al secretario Ramsés la aplicación de la fuerza militar en la solución del conflicto en Necrópolis. El gran almirante Cook, el general Jamsin, el general Bloodgood y yo apoyamos la propuesta del comisionado Wolfsman, pero el secretario Ramsés revocó nuestra propuesta argumentando que "las negociaciones iban por buen curso y era posible resolverlas en un día más, aproximadamente". El gran almirante replicó que con cada minuto que se perdía en la mesa de negociación, los Legionarios destruían otro hogar en Necrópolis.

Con la cabeza chorreada de sales líquidas y los minutos transcurriendo lentos en el reloj, el secretario Huntsman explica ante las cámaras y los micrófonos lo que sucedió en el Castillo en las últimas horas: Ramsés DeNile había intentado abandonar la Sala de Cadáveres antes de que terminara la sesión de la Asamblea. Tal acto fue considerado un capricho por una parte de los congresistas, quienes comenzaron a solicitar la salida de Ramsés DeNile del cargo. Esto originó un acalorado debate entre aquellos que apoyaban la intervención militar, — encabezados por el secretario humano David Huntsman — y los que, al igual que los DeNile, querían aguardar más tiempo a que existiera una solución pacífica — o beneficiosa para los Legionarios.

Finalmente el gran almirante Cook determinó que tres días eran más que suficiente para negociar y que era necesario considerar otro tipo de solución al problema. El secretario DeNile intentó nuevamente disuadirlo e incluso pretendió destituirlo de su cargo. Ello enfureció al resto de la Asamblea General, que de inmediato solicitó la renuncia de Ramsés DeNile. Éste se negó y mandó a encerrar a John Cook junto con sus homólogos de la Fuerza Aérea y el Ejército, y al secretario Huntsman. Los guerreros Medjay y el cuerpo de seguridad de los DeNile escoltaron a la Asamblea a las catacumbas del Castillo, donde permanecieron hasta que Ramsés DeNile fue detenido "por un grupo de asalto integrado por elementos de la Marina y el Ejército".

Abbey, Spectra y el resto de las chicas miran el informe del secretario a través de un pequeño televisor instalado en el puesto de comando de la Armada. Sienten un gran alivio al no ver sus nombres en la pantalla, pues ahora saben que, si bien han ayudado a la Organización a dar un paso adelante rumbo a la liberación de Necrópolis, es posible que los aliados de los DeNile estén interesados en saber quién ha derrocado a Ramsés. El capitán Mick Thlan les ha prometido asumir toda la responsabilidad por lo sucedido, aunque eso signifique, quizá, quedarse con el crédito de la operación ante el público. Micka les explica que su hermano buscará la manera de mantener todo oculto y que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Desde su departamento en la zona hotelera del puerto, Clawdeen y Thad miran la conferencia en la televisión. La loba se muestra un poco preocupada, pues en repetidas ocasiones ha intentado llamar al teléfono móvil de Frankie, pero no ha conseguido que ella le conteste. Las manecillas del reloj ya se acercan a las diez treinta de la noche cuando el último intento de llamado de Clawdeen por fin logra conectarla.

— ¿Bueno? — dice la loba. — ¿Frankie?

— Sí Clawdeen, soy yo. — responde la monstruita eléctrica al tiempo que se aparta un poco para telefonear detrás de un transporte blindado de la Marina.

— ¿En dónde estuviste en toda la tarde? Te marqué varias veces, pero sonaba fuera de servicio.

— Ah, es que… — replica Frankie buscando rápidamente una excusa creíble — Fui a revisar un proyecto de unos generadores eólicos en Brujerías. Estábamos arriba en la sierra, tal vez por eso no me encontraste.

— Ajá. — contesta Clawdeen sin sospechar nada — Y ¿ya viste las noticias de hoy? Dicen que un equipo de asalto del Ejército arrestó al papá de Cleo. Lo acusan de tener un acuerdo con los Legionarios. Yo no sé si creerles o no. Si eso fuera cierto, no habrían secuestrado a Cleo.

— Si, eso puede ser. — responde su amiga. — Pero también debes recordar cómo ella siempre está quejándose de lo exigente y duro que es su padre. Honestamente, a mí a veces me parece que tiene preferencia por Nefera.

— Bueno, si te refieres a eso…

— Oye, ¿te puedo marcar luego? — sugiere Frankie. — Es que estoy revisando unos informes urgentes para mañana y es mucho trabajo.

— Ok. Yo te llamo mañana. Buenas noches Frankie.

— Buenas noches Clawdeen.

La chica vuelve con su equipo, quienes miran en la pantalla cómo adentro del Castillo Rojo la conferencia de prensa está ahora en la fase de preguntas y respuestas. El secretario David y su gabinete hacen lo posible para atajar los cuestionamientos de los reporteros. Deben decirles la verdad al pueblo y a los monstruos de todo el mundo, pero también deben evitar que lo sucedido cree un estado de ingobernabilidad en el país.

— Secretario David: — lo interroga una reportera — ¿qué nos puede decir al respecto del mensaje que se transmitió esta tarde por televisión? Es claro que fue enviado por alguien con acceso a la red de comunicaciones del gobierno, la única con la capacidad de llegar a los lugares donde fue vista la transmisión.

— En este momento el Servicio de Inteligencia Aérea está investigando ese hecho. — señala el mandatario. — Por ahora sólo podemos concluir que la transmisión se realizó desde algún lugar de la ciudad.

— Secretario: — dice otro periodista — ¿van a revelar los nombres de los integrantes del equipo de asalto?

— Por seguridad de ellos y de sus familias, vamos a mantener sus identidades en el anonimato hasta que se aclare la situación de Necrópolis y de los DeNile. El día de mañana convocaremos a una reunión extraordinaria en la Asamblea General para designar a quien ocupará de manera interina el cargo de Secretario Monstruo. No hay más preguntas. Buenas noches.

El secretario David y el resto de su gabinete abandonan la sala en medio de un alud de interpelaciones de los periodistas. Mick Thlan lo espera en el pequeño salón contiguo, donde están reunidos los miembros del estado mayor de cada una de las tres armas de las fuerzas.

— Mis felicitaciones, señor. — le dice el capitán Thlan al verlo entrar. — Eso fue uno de los actos más honestos que se hayan hecho en este castillo en siglos.

— Gracias. — responde el secretario sin saber si lo dicho por el capitán debe tomarlo como un cumplido o una broma.

— Señor secretario: — se adelanta el general Bloodgood. — ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

— Preparen todo. — ordena David Huntsman con una recia expresión en el rostro. — Mañana comienza la batalla por Necrópolis.

 **III**

Ya cerca de la media noche, un par de camionetas del Ejército llevan a Abbey y al resto del equipo a la casa de los hermanos Thlan. Al principio Spectra pensó que algún reportero podría sospechar de ver un vehículo militar afuera de una casa particular, pero se calmó un poco cuando el capitán le dijo que a él "los periodistas lo quieren; y si no, pues se pierden de su amistad". Él, de hecho, no va a bordo del vehículo, sino que se desvió a casa de Skelita para ir a recoger a la pequeña Luna.

Con gran discreción y sigilo, los monstruos van bajando de las camionetas y entrando a la casa. Luego de cambiarse a su atuendo civil, se encaminan cansados hacia el comedor y van tomando cada uno un lugar en aquella habitación. La luz de los focos de la araña del techo pinta todo el cuarto de un color ámbar, dándole un aire aún más antiguo a los muebles y los decorados. Micka entra a la cocina y regresa enseguida con una charola colmada de tacitas de barro llenas de una bebida de color rojo transparente.

— ¿Esto es como lo que nos dio Dana aquella noche en Puerto Escorpión? — pregunta Rochelle probando su porción.

— Algo así. — explica Micka. — Es una receta mexicana. Yo la tomo después de tener un día como el de hoy.

— Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué sigue? — pregunta Jackson.

— Para ustedes, nada. — señala Abbey. — Ustedes ya hicieron todo su trabajo. Ahora nos toca a nosotros continuarlo.

"¿Creen que mañana comiencen la contraofensiva?" pregunta Slow Moe con un gruñido.

— Quizá la estén planeando en este mismo momento. — objeta Dana. — Lo único que detenía a los militares de actuar era Ramsés.

Mientras el grupo sigue especulando sobre lo que sucederá al día siguiente, Rochelle se levanta de su sitio y se dirige a la cocina por otra taza de infusión. En ese momento Robecca nota algo extraño en la espalda de la chica: unas líneas negras sobre su omóplato derecho.

— Guillotina, espera. — le dice la mecánica deteniéndola para que no se siente.

La mecánica mueve los mechones rosáceos del cabello de Rochelle para ver con más claridad.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta la gárgola. — ¿tengo algo en la espalda?

— Sí. — le contesta Robecca.

— ¿Qué es? ¡Quítamelo! — exclama agitando las manos y las alas.

— ¡Espera! — le dice Abbey al acercarse. — ¡No te muevas!

La montañesa observa con atención y reconoce inmediatamente lo que está en la espalda de la francesa: una estrella de cuatro puntas con una espiral en el centro, dibujada con el veteado del mármol de su cuerpo.

— El Símbolo… — susurra la montañesa.

— Es como el tuyo, Abbey. — señala Frankie. — Como el que te salió después de la batalla de nuestro viaje.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Rochelle sin entender ni un ápice de lo que está sucediendo.

Micka se acerca e identifica al instante la marca en su amiga. Una brillante sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y entonces le pone la mano en el hombro a la chica y la mira con cierto orgullo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! — vuelve a cuestionar la gárgola. — ¡Díganmelo ya! ¡Me están asustando!

— Rochelle ¿recuerdas de esos sueños raros de los que me hablaste hace unas semanas? — le pregunta Micka.

— Sí. Son demasiado reales. — contesta ella con incertidumbre en la voz. — Hay veces en que incluso me pregunto si lo que estoy viendo es de verdad.

— Pues es hora de que comiences a creer. — le señala la azteca al tiempo que le muestra una fotografía de la marca de su espalda en la pantalla de su teléfono.

Los ojos de Rochelle se abren y casi no caben en sus órbitas. "El Símbolo…" susurran sus labios mientras contempla la imagen. Ese mismo símbolo que ahora está en su espalda, ella lo ha visto varias noches en sus sueños, a lo largo de algunos años. Tras unos segundos la gárgola voltea a ver a Micka como buscando una respuesta a lo que está sucediendo.

— Todas ustedes han tenido sueños muy parecidos ¿no? — les pregunta Micka a las demás. — Donde una mujer de agua se les aparece y les dice que les tiene preparado un juego del destino; una misión.

— Sí — afirman algunas de las chicas, mientras otras simplemente mueven la cabeza un poco incrédulas.

— Bien, pues déjenme decirles que no fueron exactamente sueños. — explica Micka al tiempo que va comprobando la existencia de la marca en cada una de las que participaron en el asalto.

Dana la lleva como un tatuaje; Jinafire como un mosaico griego de escamas oscurecidas, y Robecca como si estuviese grabada en el metal de su piel. Abbey, Ignysse y Micka, en cambio, ostentan un dibujo ligeramente diferente: a las cuatro puntas triangulares de la estrella se han añadido cuatro brazos rectangulares[1]. Todas las marcas están en el mismo lugar del cuerpo: el omóplato derecho. Excepto en la astrónoma, cuyo tatuaje previo ha desplazado su marca a la izquierda. Spectra, por el contrario, no presenta signo alguno en ninguna parte.

— ¿Qué es esa marca? — pregunta Dana.

— Yo la he visto en algunos manuscritos y documentos antiguos. — comenta Jinafire mirando aún la pantalla del móvil. — De la dinastía Ming, para ser más exactos. Mi padre una vez nos contó que es el símbolo de un objeto antiguo, poseedor de una magia infinitamente poderosa y buscado por reyes y plebeyos durante siglos.

"Y ¿exactamente qué clase de objeto es?" pregunta Ghoulia con curiosidad. "¿Es una espada, una joya, una reliquia o qué?"

— Se dice que es una estrella que cayó del cielo. — señala la dragona con solemnidad.

— ¿Cómo una estrella fugaz? — sugiere Jackson.

— No exactamente. — corrobora Micka. — Es una estrella que fue robada del cielo hace muchos siglos; y no solamente la buscan reyes y plebeyos, sino dioses y demonios también.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver con nuestra marca? — pregunta Robecca.

— ¿Tan pronto olvidaron lo que les dijo la diosa? — replica la azteca.

— Yo explico. — dice Abbey acercándose. — La marca que ustedes tener en su espalda es símbolo de los Machtiani: los aprendices. Yo adquirir esa misma marca después de Batalla de Costas del Cráneo. Lo que hicimos hoy fue mi prueba, y la iniciación de ustedes.

En ese momento, el giro de las cerraduras de la puerta principal provoca un enjambre de susurros mecánicos que entra revoloteando al comedor. Mick aparece en la puerta con una niña lobo ártica profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Le dice algo a su hermana en un lenguaje que nadie más de los presentes entiende, y luego sale de la escena.

— Nunca creí llegar a ver a tu hermano así — le dice Frankie a Micka cuando el capitán se va.

— ¿Con una niña de cinco años dormida en sus brazos? — sugiere la azteca con una risa.

— Sí. Pero ahora que lo veo no sé por qué me da la impresión de que no es tan raro.

— Oye Micka: — objeta Dana — yo no me iré de aquí sin saber por qué de pronto tengo esto en la espalda. No tengo nada en contra de los tatuajes, pero este no lo pedí.

— Está bien. — le dice ella con un profundo respiro. — Pero primero: Frankie, Jackson, Moe, Ghoulia ¿nos podrían esperar en la sala, por favor?

— Creo que mejor ya nos vamos. — responde Frankie. — Ya es tarde. Mejor nos vemos luego.

— Sí. Y por favor discúlpenme por pedirles que nos dejen hablar en privado, pero es que este asunto es un poco delicado. — se excusa Micka al despedirse de sus amigos.

"No te preocupes" le dice Ghoulia "Después de lo que pasó hoy lo entendemos"

— Gracias a ustedes por todo. — reitera la hermana del capitán. — Estoy segura de que el pueblo de Costas del Cráneo y los monstruos de todo el mundo se los agradecerán. Creo que todos estamos en deuda con ustedes.

Los miembros del equipo de electrónica se retiran, con su condición de civiles devuelta luego del agitado día. Frankie, que fue quien encontró la marca en la espalda de Abbey diez años antes, tiene muchas preguntas respecto a por qué aparecieron más marcas en sus otras amigas, y no en ella.

Mientras tanto, Mick entra al comedor tras haber dejado a Luna dormida en su habitación. El marino enciende la cafetera de la cocina mientras sus guerreras esperan impacientes una respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas.

— Presten atención, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez: — indica el capitán — Ustedes fueron elegidas por los _Tlatoque_ [2] para formar parte de los Amilkini. Pero ¿quiénes son unos, y quiénes son los otros? Para comenzar: los Tlatoque son "los que hablan"; un consejo de ancianos que eligen quiénes serán los Guardianes de la Estrella. Para Abbey, su iniciación fue la batalla a bordo del _Cipactli_. Con lo de hoy consolidó su valor y ahora formará parte de los Inmortales. Para el resto, ésta fue su iniciación. En el futuro deberán enfrentar una prueba que verificará si tienen el valor para pertenecer al grupo, o si deben seguir otro camino.

— Pero yo no envié ninguna solicitud de ingreso ni nada por el estilo. — objeta Dana.

— No podría aunque quisiera, teniente. — le responde Mick. — Usted no solicita entrar a los Amilkini; los Tlatoque eligen quién quieren que los sirva. Ahora que si lo que quiere decir es que tiene miedo de la prueba, puede rechazar la oferta en cualquier momento.

— ¡Yo no le temo a ninguna tormenta! — replica la marinera. — ¡Aceptaré cualquier desafío!

— Así se habla ¿Y las demás? — pregunta el capitán.

Todas ellas parecen estar de acuerdo con la oferta. Hasta ahora parece que los Tlatoque, quien quiera que sean, eligieron bien a sus candidatas a guerreras. Todas estas chicas se han distinguido desde siempre por un carácter fuerte y poco miedo ante las adversidades. De una u otra manera la vida les ha dado a todas el temple necesario para enfrentar el peligro y el miedo.

— Sus espíritus serán santificados, y sus almas inmortalizadas. — explica Micka de manera ceremoniosa. — Las puertas de los cielos les serán abiertas y su esencia jamás morirá.

— A cambio de ello — agrega Mick — deberán proteger al mundo del poder de la Estrella Azul, de la que es hablaré más tarde ¿Aceptan?

— ¿Y la plata? — pregunta Dana, poniendo en evidencia su procedencia filibustera. — Me parece que a mi alma perdida no le bastará con eso.

— Lo que buscamos y protegemos vale más que toda la plata y el oro del mundo, teniente, — apunta el capitán — y es más poderoso que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a ser inventada. El destino del mundo estará en sus manos.

Abbey pasea su mirada por todas y cada una de las chicas que están en el comedor. Una a una, todas van dando un "sí" ante la propuesta del marino. Cuando la última de ellas da su aprobación, sus tatuajes se marcan con más nitidez y se vuelven más brillantes.

— Perfecto. — les dice Mick a todas sus guerreras. — Les esperan un sinfín de aventuras. Estoy seguro de que no se arrepentirán. — Y entonces se dispone a dejar la sala. — Abbey, Dana, Robecca: debemos irnos. — les ordena. — Esto aún no termina para nosotros. Hay gente muriendo en Necrópolis.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La nueva marca en la espalda de Abbey es la marca de los Amilkini, "inmortales" en náhuatl.**

 **2.-** ** _Tlatoque_** **es el plural de la palabra náhuatl** ** _Tlatoani_** **, que significa "el que habla, orador". El término era usado por distintos pueblos de Mesoamérica para designar a los gobernantes.**


	36. Cap 33: Primera bala

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 33: Primera bala**

 _El trueno rueda  
_ _Y el rayo ataca.  
_ _Otro amor se enfría  
_ _En una noche sin sueño.  
_ **Garth Brooks**

 **El Crematorio, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, jueves 19 de octubre de 2023.** El sol todavía no sale por las amplias llanuras de la punta oeste de Isla Cadáver. La noche aún tiende su manto frío y pesado sobre las escasas viviendas del pueblito de El Crematorio, a donde los Legionarios llegaron apenas ayer. Los jóvenes dijeron que el combate fue una masacre, pero los mayores dijeron que podría haber sido peor. Sus pocos habitantes no estaban dispuestos a ceder ni un centímetro de sus tierras ante los criminales, así que estos decidieron tomar el pueblo a la fuerza. La violencia que se descargó sobre él fue tal que en menos de veinte minutos cayeron las pobres defensas de la policía rural y los lugareños. Cerca de la tercera parte de las casas del pueblo fueron destruidas. Muchas vidas fueron segadas por el fuego, los escombros y el plomo. Los Legionarios se han pasado la noche instalando cañones en la playa y nidos de ametralladoras en la entrada del pueblo. Muchas localidades costeras de la isla han sufrido el mismo destino desde la noche anterior.

El hotelito del pueblo es una casa grande con un recibidor de madera podrida, ventanas de rejas oxidadas y muebles salados. Sus únicas heridas le fueron hechas por una ráfaga de ametralladora, pues su posición en el centro de la comunidad lo protegió de la batalla que se suscitó en la periferia. Sus vecinos, sin embargo, no corrieron con la misma suerte, y ahora se levanta como un árbol rodeado de tocones.

Toralei está sentada en una de las habitaciones, rellenando el cargador de su pistola. Aún vestiría la misma ropa con la que llegó de no ser porque el anciano pescador le ha pedido a su hija que le regale aquello que ya no use. Nada de lo ofrecido por la muchacha complace el gusto de la felina, pero luego de dos días sin ducharse ni cambiarse de ropa tuvo que aceptar algunas de las prendas en tanto se secaban las suyas.

Cuando la caja metálica del arma termina de llenarse, Toralei toma la vieja mochila que el pescador le dio para que guardara sus cosas y se prepara para salir. Viste de nuevo lo mismo que tenía puesto el día en que llegó.

— Entonces ¿sí eres de ellos? — le dice el viejo pescador desde el otro lado de la puerta abierta de la habitación.

— Nunca más. — le contesta Toralei mientras se ayuda de sus dientes para apretar el pañuelo azul en su antebrazo izquierdo. — Esto es un chaleco antibalas ahora.

— Y entonces ¿a dónde vas? — pregunta el anciano al ver la mochila sobre la cama y ninguna de sus pertenencias sobre la mesilla de noche.

— A Necrópolis. — afirma la felina en voz baja. — Tengo que recoger a alguien.

El viejo del mar sonríe como un maestro ante un alumno que por fin parece comprender la lección después de muchas discusiones y repeticiones. El mar ha estado perturbado en los últimos días y sus brazos son ya débiles para alzar los peces hasta su bote, así que su pasatiempo por ahora es estar en la recepción del hostal con su hija, donde ha tenido la ocasión de escuchar casualmente las conversaciones entre Toralei y las gemelas.

— Entonces cuídate, niña. — le dice casi como si hubiese verdadero parentesco familiar entre ellos. — Sálvate a ti, y a ella.

La felina mira al anciano con desconcierto. Lo que sea que pueda significar esa frase ella lo ignora por completo, pero le causa curiosidad. Desde que la última vida de su abuela se extinguió a causa de un aneurisma cuando ella tenía trece años nadie le había dicho que cuidara de sí misma; ni siquiera sus "amigos" de la pandilla. Lo más parecido a eso era el "ten cuidado que no te descubran" de las gemelas Blackcat durante los años del instituto.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? — le pregunta ella mirándolo con intriga.

— Porque así perdí a mi otro hijo… — contesta el viejo marinero apartando las cortinas raídas de la ventana y mirando a la calle desierta. — Él también anduvo en malos pasos. O quizá no tan malos…

Toralei no entendía muy bien lo que aquel hombre quería decirle, pero de alguna manera quería comprenderlo. Era casi como si un momento de sus otras vidas estuviese repitiéndose ante ella.

— Antes los Legionarios eran gente de honor. — continúa el monstruo marino con su voz salada y oxidada. — Ellos hacían lo que la OTT no podía o no se atrevía a hacer. Incluso estuvieron apoyándolos en su lucha contra los Cazadores, dándoles información y mensajes. Pero ahora no son más que un montón de mercenarios miserables. Vasiliev se corrompió justo como lo hizo su padre; y exactamente por lo mismo lo han de condenar. Si te vas a ir al infierno en Necrópolis, hazme un favor, niña: no te vayas sola, llévate a unos cuantos legionarios contigo.

— De eso puede estar seguro, don Vito, — responde ella asegurando su arma y sonriendo con malicia — de eso puede estar seguro.

El motor de la motocicleta de Toralei emite un poderoso rugido sobre la banqueta. Dos monstruos armados con fusiles AK-47 la miran desde la distancia y comienzan a acercarse. La felina gira fuertemente el puño del acelerador y sale disparada como un cohete, dejando un rastro de gravilla y polvo en el aire. Cuando cruza el arco que enmarca la entrada del pueblo, una de las ametralladoras apostadas a los lados de éste escupe una ráfaga de plomo que ella logra esquivar apenas por centímetros. Hay más de seiscientos kilómetros de carretera entre El Crematorio y Necrópolis, y quizá más aún si se cuentan las desviaciones que tendrá que tomar para evitar los bloqueos. Es definitivamente un largo camino, pero a cambio de reivindicarse con sus mejores — y quizá únicas — amigas, está dispuesta a emprenderlo.

 **II**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Los Legionarios han establecido una dominación total sobre la capital. Sergei Vasiliev y sus cabecillas han decretado una serie de bandos con el objetivo de controlar a la población: suspensión de la Constitución de Costas del Cráneo y los Tratados de Transilvania; toque de queda entre las 19:00 y las 7:30 horas; prohibición de la reunión de más de cinco personas en un mismo lugar; estado de sitio en toda la isla y obediencia completa e indiscutible a las órdenes de los Legionarios. Las factorías, comercios, hospitales, campos de cultivo y demás establecimientos de la ciudad están a merced de los guerrilleros, quienes los están utilizando para mantener a sus huestes y controlar a la población mediante el hambre y el terror.

El martes de esta primera semana de asedio hubo un grupo de ciudadanos que intentaron rebelarse en contra del régimen criminal. Se trataba principalmente de custodios de seguridad privada, ex agentes de la policía y algunos otros monstruos y humanos con mínimos conocimientos de combate y menos armas aún. Durante la madrugada salieron a la calle y trataron de tomar el control de un piso franco en uno de los suburbios, pero fueron aniquilados por el fuego de una ametralladora y varios fusiles de asalto. El saldo final del incidente fue de veinte civiles muertos y seis legionarios abatidos. Tras enterarse de lo sucedido, Sergei Vasiliev ordenó que los cuerpos de los rebeldes fueran colgados y exhibidos en distintos puntos de la ciudad junto con una advertencia para la población.

En los suburbios bañados del somnoliento sol matutino, la casa de las gemelas Blackcat parece abandonada. En una de las paredes del frente hay marcas de impacto de balas, los vidrios de las ventanas están rotos, sus cortinas rasgadas y requemadas, y los adoquines del jardín están cubiertos de lodo seco, con las hojas y el polvo revolcándose en la cochera. La puerta tiene también agujeros de bala, igual que las de las otras casas de la cuadra.

Kat, la felina adolescente que presenció la explosión frente a la tienda de conveniencia la noche del sábado, camina calle abajo con un aspecto deplorable. Su cabello platinado y un poco revuelto sale de debajo de un gorro negro que deja que sus orejitas de lince se asomen hacia los costados. El pabellón de su derecha está tapado con un vendaje lleno de manchas pardas, y sus ojos azules tienen la marca del sueño no satisfecho. Viste una remera negra con una imagen de A Night To Remember estampada en el frente, una camisa de manga larga a cuadros escoceses, un par de jeans con agujeros en las rodillas, un pañuelo azul con el símbolo enemigo en el cuello y un par de botas opacas. Sus lentes de aumento de pasta negra están ligeramente nublados por el polvo, a la vez que la piel blanca de su rostro sin maquillaje refleja un profundo cansancio. En su espalda lleva una mochila polvorienta con algunos cuantos víveres, apenas los suficientes para unas cuantas horas.

Antes de llegar a la esquina de la calle donde está la casa de las gemelas Blackcat, Kat gira a la izquierda y camina una cuadra más. En la siguiente esquina vuelve a virar a la derecha y avanza hasta el final de la calle. En aquel sitio se yergue una construcción sin terminar cuyo frente está totalmente amurallado por las hierbas. Sin inmutarse ni un poco por lo que pudiese hallar detrás de esa barrera verde, Kat aparta los tallos y las hojas y penetra en aquella selva miniatura, asegurándose de cerrar la brecha tras de sí y de que nadie más la vea entrar. Una vez dentro recorre los cuartos de ladrillo sin enjarrar y llega hasta un patio lleno de basura de toda clase. Sube cuidadosamente por encima de la pileta de lavar, pone sus pies sobre una cubeta de plástico y salta por encima del muro trasero para caer en otro patio. Finalmente la felina entra a la casa, deja su mochila sobre la barra de la cocina y se sirve un poco de agua directamente del grifo del fregadero.

Kat se dirige a la sala luego de sacar las pocas provisiones de su mochila. Los muebles de aquella habitación están dispuestos de manera muy extraña. Hay un gran librero cubriendo la entrada, mientras que el mueble del televisor está puesto justo frente a la ventana principal. Lo mismo pasa con el resto del mobiliario: todo él ha sido colocado frente a las ventanas que dan al exterior. Hay muy poca luz entrando a la casa, apenas la proveniente de las ventanas del patio, así que Kat tiene que encender los bombillos para ayudarse. Justo en el momento en que la chica se dispone a descansar sobre el diván de la sala, una secuencia de luces provenientes de una linterna junto al teléfono la hace acudir al aparato y levantar la bocina.

— ¿Diga? — expresa con una voz modulada cuidadosamente para que se vaya por la línea telefónica pero permanezca dentro de la casa.

— Kat ¿eres tú? — pregunta la voz de Meowlody Blackcat al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí tía. — responde la chica.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta la gemela dejando salir un suspiro.

— Estoy bien. — contesta la felina tumbándose en el sillón. — ¿Y ustedes?

— Por ahora bien, pero temo darte malas noticias: — dice Meowlody con voz temblorosa y tensa — ayer hubo golpe de Estado por parte de la Marina. Hubo una manifestación y tu tía Purrsephone y yo decidimos ir. Las cosas se pusieron feas y por poco y quedamos atrapadas en medio del gas lacrimógeno.

— ¡Gas lacrimógeno! — exclama la muchacha. — ¡Por todos los espectros! ¡¿Están bien?!

— Sí, Kat, estamos bien. — la tranquiliza su tía. — los marinos estaban ahí y nos ayudaron a cubrirnos del gas.

— Pero ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué dices que hubo golpe de Estado?

— Los militares destituyeron al secretario Ramsés y suspendieron la Asamblea General. — explica Meowlody. — Nombraron temporalmente al conde Drácula como secretario monstruo y parece que ya se formó una junta militar que planeará la liberación de Necrópolis.

— Por fin… — susurra Kat con un leve suspiro, como un náufrago que encuentra un barril de madera al que afianzarse en una tormenta.

— No lo sé, hija. — replica la gemela con preocupación. — Cuando los Legionarios sepan lo que ocurrió anoche se van a poner furiosos. ¡¿Quién sabe qué serían capaces de hacerle a la ciudad para evitar que los capturen?!

— Seguramente ya saben lo que pasó, tía. — afirma la chica en voz baja. — Esta mañana me puse el pañuelo azul que te dije que me encontré y salí a buscar provisiones. El martes por poco y me descubren, pero hoy parecían tan agitados que ni siquiera notaron que estaba ahí. Lo más seguro es que huyan, igual que todos los delincuentes.

— Tengo miedo, Kat.

— Tranquila, tía Meowlody. — dice la joven al tiempo que ella misma intenta creerse lo que acaba de decir. — Ya sobreviví cuatro días aquí, creo que puedo aguantar un poco más hasta que venga tu amiga. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

— Toralei, — responde la gemela — Toralei Stripe. Escucha Kat: busca en el librero de la sala un libro que dice "Anuario Monster High 2012-2013". Hay fotos de Toralei en una de las primeras páginas. Revísalas para que más o menos la reconozcas cuando llegue.

— Bien, la buscaré entonces.

— Cuídate mucho, hija.

— Sí, tía. — contesta la muchacha con su voz ligeramente distorsionada por las emociones. — Si vuelves a llamar y no me encuentras, no te preocupes, es probable que ella y yo ya nos hayamos ido.

La llamada termina y Kat devuelve el teléfono a su sitio. Lo dicho por su tía la deja en medio del desconcierto. Por un lado, le reconforta saber que los militares ya están planeando la liberación de la ciudad, pero también sabe que necesitarán usar mucha fuerza para conseguirlo. Según los rumores que ha pescado en sus breves paseos, toda la línea costera de la ciudad será fortificada con baterías de artillería, a la vez que varios cañones antiaéreos serán desplegados en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Parece que la flota de buques se concentrará en defender el perímetro de la isla. También sabe que tienen aviones y algunos vehículos de asalto, pero cree que su antigüedad no será un gran obstáculo para el equipamiento militar de la OTT.

Hasta ahora, Kat ha logrado sobrevivir gracias a su intelecto. En la escuela siempre ha obtenido muy buenas notas, y sus padres están muy orgullosos de ella. Apenas unos días atrás se preguntaba si su conocimiento podría aplicarse de manera práctica antes de entrar a la universidad. Ahora sabe que es gracias a ello que aún está con vida.

Con el fin de que los Legionarios que patrullan las calles no sospechen de su estancia en la casa, Kat la "maquilló" la noche del martes. Rompió algunos de los vidrios de las ventanas, rasgó las cortinas con sus garras, ensució la cochera con lodo y hojas secas y puso todos los muebles frente a las puertas y ventanas para que no se pueda ver hacia el interior. Trazó una ruta de acceso por el patio e instaló un dispositivo de seguridad mecánico en la puerta de atrás, hecho con los cuchillos de la cocina. También racionó la poca comida que hay en la alacena, junto con algunos otros víveres de aseo personal. Modificó la conexión eléctrica de la casa para que el medidor no marque el consumo de energía y conectó la bocina del teléfono a una linterna para que el ruido del timbre no alerte a los vecinos o a los asesinos que rondan por la calle. Dado que los Legionarios sólo mantienen la electricidad residencial entre las seis de la mañana y las nueve de la noche, ella debe usar la iluminación únicamente en las horas de luz solar si no quiere ser descubierta. A fin de ahorrar el agua de la cisterna, Kat usa una cubeta y un recipiente de plástico pequeño para bañarse, pues no sabe si un día los verdugos de la ciudad decidirán cortar el suministro. El gas en el tanque de la casa lo usa únicamente para cocinar, por lo que la ducha y el lavado de su ropa siempre son con agua fría.

A diferencia del teléfono, la conexión a internet de la casa no funciona en lo absoluto, así que Kat se vale de su radio de onda corta y un par de audífonos para entretenerse en sus horas de soledad en la casa. Dado que dichos aparatos son capaces de recibir señales de estaciones internacionales, Kat ya está enterada de todo lo que ocurrió durante los últimos cuatro días en Cabo Calavera, incluido el asunto de la complicidad entre Ramsés DeNile y el líder de los criminales. Si este vínculo entre la cúpula de poder de la OTT y los Legionarios atenuará o no la violencia con la que las Fuerzas de Protección se enfrentarán a los invasores, eso es algo que ella teme mucho deducir.

 **III**

 **Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Tres imponentes destructores _clase Kraken_ [1] realizan su tercer patrullaje alrededor de la isla principal del Protectorado. Están a sólo cincuenta kilómetros de la capital. El viento sopla detrás de ellos y las olas ceden tranquilamente al paso de sus cascos. No obstante, el aire del mar está tenso como el vapor dentro de una caldera. En el puente del _MS Jabberwocky_ [2], el comodoro Carl Bidis[3] vigila el horizonte a través de las ventanas. En ese momento uno de los oficiales del barco entra al puente y se cuadra ante el comandante.

— Señor: — informa el oficial — tenemos contactos aéreos a siete kilómetros de distancia. El radar indica que se trata de seis aeronaves en vuelo rasante. Vienen hacia nosotros a ochocientos metros sobre el mar.

— ¿Ya confirmaron la identidad con la Fuerza Aérea y el controlador del Cabo?

— Sí, señor. — puntualiza el teniente. — No son suyos ni nuestros. El controlador de la Base Aérea Cuervos dice que no responden al radio ni emiten señales de identificación. La torre de control del aeropuerto dice que no tiene nada programado desde esta dirección y a esta hora.

— Y vuelan demasiado bajo. Definitivamente son de ellos. ¡Derríbenlos! — ordena el comodoro antes de dirigirse al radio. — ¡Patrulla: adopten formación delta y prepárense para interceptar! Seis contactos aéreos a siete kilómetros. Dirección: aproximadamente entre las nueve en punto y las diez en punto. Usen misiles RIM-66[4].

— ¡Recibido comodoro! — repite el oficial al mando del otro destructor — _MS Bandersnatch_ [5] preparando misiles para interceptar. Los tenemos en el radar: dirección uno-seis-cinco suroeste.

Tres de las compuertas blindadas del sistema de lanzamiento vertical de misiles del _Jabberwocky_ se abren sobre la cubierta. Los misiles en su interior salen disparados como perros de caza, dibujando un arco de humo blanco y luz dorada sobre las aguas del Pacífico. Con una velocidad endiablada surcan el cielo y se juntan formando una jauría con los misiles lanzados por los otros dos destructores. Con gran furia mecánica van a cruzarse en el camino de los aviones que vuelan bajo rumbo a la capital del cabo. Dos de las aeronaves consiguen librarse de los misiles con una súbita maniobra, pero las otras reciben impactos en las alas y el fuselaje. Metal y plástico en llamas caen sobre las hechizadas aguas de los mares craneanos.

— ¡Cinco blancos derribados comodoro! — comunica el oficial de radar del _Jabberwocky._

— ¡Los quiero a todos en el agua! — replica el comandante de la patrulla. — ¡Tres misiles más al aire! ¡Ya!

La orden se cumple y el VLS del destructor hace de nuevo erupción sobre la cubierta. Uno de los cohetes hace blanco, pero el piloto del otro avión al parecer es mucho más diestro. Usando la velocidad de su aeronave consigue ascender y evitar la colisión con el misil, y ahora parece preparar su propio ataque.

— ¡Preparen el Mark-45[6]! — exclama el capitán del _Bandersnatch._ — ¡Fuego antiaéreo de contención! ¡Derriben a ese avión!

La aeronave viene en picada directo al destructor. Se acerca tan rápido que el vigía de la torre puede ver su silueta en la tenue luz lunar que ya comienza a colarse entre las nubes.

— Espero que el cañón lo tumbe. — le dice a su compañero — El hijo de perra trae bombas.

El cañón de cinco pulgadas del destructor abre fuego hacia el cielo y destroza el morro del avión enemigo. El aparato se desploma en pedazos ardientes y parte de él alcanza a caer sobre la cubierta del buque. Los marineros rápidamente se organizan para apagar el incendio mientras el comodoro Bidis se dispone a enviar un informe del incidente al Estado Mayor Naval.

 **IV**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** "La Junta Militar suspendió a la Asamblea General de la Organización" se lee en la pantalla del televisor que está en la recámara principal de la casa de Clawd y Draculaura. Luego de un agitado y confuso día en el trabajo, el hombre lobo se relaja mirando las noticias desde la comodidad de su cama. Su esposa al parecer no comparte el mismo interés, pues entre sus manos sostiene un libro cuya portada dice "Nombres tenebrosos".

Desde que Lala se lo confesó la mañana del domingo, Clawd no ha podido dejar ni un minuto de pensar en su futura paternidad. La situación política y social de los últimos días lo tiene un poco tenso, y lo que más le preocupa es la duración y los alcances que pueda llegar a tener el conflicto en Necrópolis. No le preocupan los gastos que tendrá que hacer cuando el nuevo miembro de su recién formada familia llegue, pues su sueldo en el equipo de básquetbol y su futura carrera de médico del deporte le tienen asegurada una vida plena a su retoño. Le intriga el recordar que su tío abuelo Howlard fue uno de los militares caídos durante el tiroteo de la Noche de los Colmillos Largos. Clawd no está inscrito en el Ejército, pero por alguna razón le preocupa que la guerra pueda llegar hasta las puertas de su casa.

También le causa desconcierto el preguntarse si estará listo o no para la llegada de su primer hijo. Recuerda que su padre tenía por lo menos dos años más de los que él ostenta actualmente cuando nació su hermana mayor, Clawdia. Esta mañana le ha planteado esa duda a uno de sus amigos del equipo de básquetbol, y aquel le ha respondido que lo hará bien. En los primeros días de su matrimonio Clawd le hizo esa misma pregunta a Draculaura y ella le contestó que con toda seguridad sería un excelente padre. No obstante, ahora que la situación es real, la intriga regresa.

— Clawd, amor ¿qué sucede? — pregunta Draculaura al ver los dorados ojos de su esposo perderse en otro lugar de la habitación.

Clawd sacude levemente la cabeza cuando la dulce voz de Lala lo saca de las profundidades de su disertación.

— Es que… — comienza — ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunté cuando cumplimos tres meses de casados?

— ¿Acerca de si serías un buen padre? — le pregunta ella haciendo gala de la buena memoria que tiene para recordar todo lo vivido a su lado. — ¡Pero por supuesto que lo serás! — afirma con alegría. — Si es niño le enseñarás a jugar al básquet como los grandes, y si es niña… ¡también! ¡¿Por qué no?!

El lobo sonríe y le da un pequeño beso mientras el televisor se apaga frente a ellos.

— Gracias, querida… — le dice acariciándole el vientre. — Esto es definitivamente lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. Mejor que todos los trofeos y los campeonatos.

— Mejor que la ropa y los premios literarios — agrega ella refiriéndose a sus propios triunfos.

Draculaura abre de nuevo el libro de nombres que estaba leyendo y comienza a sugerirle algunos a Clawd. Él le presta atención durante unos minutos, indicándole algunos de su propio gusto, pero luego cede a las maquinaciones de su pensamiento. La última frase dicha por el comentarista en el momento en que la televisión se apagó permanece un poco más de tiempo en su oído y lo lanza de nuevo a las profundidades de su mente.

— Lala… — le dice cerrando el libro de nombres para enfocarla en lo que tiene que plantearle.

— ¿Sí, amor? — le dice ella conectando sus ojos con los de él.

— Esta mañana — comienza tomando sus manos — estuve charlando con los monstruos del equipo de básquet acerca de lo que sucedió ayer en el Castillo, y creo que entre todos descubrimos algo. Al parecer todos estamos inscritos en las reservas del Ejército y la Marina.

— Eso no puede ser. — replica ella un tanto extrañada. — Tú jamás te enlistaste ni nada de eso.

— No, — objeta él — pero hoy cuando llegué le di una leída a mi cartilla militar y ahí dice que una vez encuadrados estaremos dentro de la lista de reservas, ya sea la primera, la segunda o la guardia, según nuestra edad.

— Bueno… — continúa ella con sus cuerdas vocales comenzando a enmarañarse al entender las posibilidades — hace unos años, durante el conflicto en Siria, la OTT echó mano de los soldados del servicio militar para distribuir comida, agua y medicinas entre los refugiados de la guerra. Si acaso te mandan llamar, seguramente no será sino hasta que liberen a la ciudad y comiencen la reconstrucción.

— Eso espero, Lala, — le dice él tomándola entre sus brazos y jugueteando con los mechones negros de su cabello — porque no podría soportar el ver que te quedas en un muelle mientras yo me embarco en un buque de guerra.

La vampira se acomoda sobre la cama y coloca su afilada oreja justo encima de donde está el corazón de su amado. Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, una de ellas deteniéndose justo en la joya que adorna su pómulo izquierdo. La tormenta de angustia que sintió aquella fatídica mañana en que Abbey desapareció de su habitación en el castillo de Puerto Escorpión ha vuelto con las palabras de Clawd.

— Pero hay otra cosa que debo decirte: — susurra el hombre lobo sobre la cabeza de su esposa — si los militares deciden que debo ir a la batalla por Necrópolis, lo haré.

— Pero ¿por qué, si nosotros no vivimos en Necrópolis? — prorrumpe ella incorporándose.

— Porque si dejamos que lo de Necrópolis crezca, tomarán más islas y ciudades y será imposible detenerlos. — indica él con una fuerte determinación. — Además, ahora que hay un hijo camino a nuestras vidas, es mi deber proteger su futuro y su libertad.

Draculaura no sabe qué responder ante lo que Clawd acaba de decirle, por lo que se limita a recostarse lo más cerca posible de él en busca de un poco de calma. El dilema para ambos es enorme, y no hay quien pueda darles la respuesta.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La** ** _clase Kraken_** **de destructores de la Marina de Protección basa su diseño en la** ** _clase Arleigh Burke_** **de destructores de la Armada Estadounidense. Tienen 155m de manga, 18m de eslora y su armamento principal consiste en un sistema de misiles tipo VLS con 90 celdas.**

 **2.-El Jabberwocky es un es un poema sin sentido escrito por el británico Lewis Carroll (1832-1898), quien lo incluyó en su obra** ** _Alicia a través del espejo_** **en 1872. Según el poema, el** ** _Jabberwocky_** **es un monstruo con cuerpo de dragón y dientes de ratón.**

 **3.-El nombre del comodoro hace referencia a Caribdis, un monstruo marino de la mitología griega. Caribdis fue originalmente una ninfa marina que inundó la tierra para ampliar el reino submarino de Poseidón, su padre, hasta que Zeus la transformó en un monstruo.**

 **4.-El RIM-66 Standard MR es un misil de medio alcance tierra-aire (o superficie-aire, en el caso de las versiones para buques) desarrollado originalmente por la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Actualmente es fabricado por la empresa Raytheon.**

 **5.-El Bandersnatch es una criatura ficticia que aparece en el libro** ** _A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí_** **, de Lewis Carrol. Aunque no hace ninguna aparición física en la obra, sí ha sido retratado en las diversas películas. Se le describe como una bestia rápida que puede estirar su cuello y posee afiladas mandíbulas.**

 **6.-El cañón Mk45 de calibre 5"/54 es un moderno montaje de artillería naval de EE. UU. Consiste en un cañón de 5 pulgadas (127 mm) Mark 19 L54 en el montaje Mark 45. Está diseñado para ser utilizado contra buques de superficie, para uso antiaéreo y bombardeos costeros con el fin de apoyar operaciones anfibias. Se encuentra en servicio con varias Armadas del mundo.**

 **7.-Banda Sonora Original: The Thunder Rolls** , Garth Brooks, _No Fences_

 **Er Deivi:** será un ejército completo, además de una escuadra naval entera. Ahí se ha de ver lo bueno de sus banderas. Y supongo que con este capítulo ha quedado claro quién era la felina misteriosa del Capítulo 11 ¿verdad?


	37. Cap 34: Una última promesa

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 34: Una última promesa**

 _No quiero ser un soldado  
_ _A quien el capitán de un naufragio  
_ _Ahogaría, muy profundo.  
_ _Así que, si me amas  
_ _¿Por qué me dejarías ir?  
_ **Chris Martin**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, jueves 19 de octubre de 2023.** Luego de dar la conferencia de prensa más difícil de sus vidas, ambos secretarios generales se reúnen con la cámara de guerra en uno de los salones del Castillo Rojo. El reloj marca apenas las once de la mañana y el puerto y sus alrededores ya están comenzando a llenarse con los buques de la Armada. Alrededor de la mesa en cuya superficie están proyectadas Isla Cadáver e Isla de la Muerte están el general Jamsín y sus homólogos de la Marina y la Fuerza Aérea acompañados de los miembros del estado mayor de cada una de las tres armas. De pie junto al gran almirante Cook se encuentra el almirante D'Gizeh.

— ¿Dónde está Thlan? — pregunta el conde Drácula con desespero.

— Seguramente en su barco, esperando órdenes. — apunta D'Gizeh — Sólo es un capitán.

— ¡Tráiganlo enseguida! — ordena el conde con energía — Y usted: — le dice al almirante D'Gizeh — entregue sus insignias.

— ¿Disculpe? — contesta este último mirándolo con escepticismo.

— Dije que me entregue sus insignias. — repite con una voz de acero.

El hombre momia mira al vampiro con intriga y temor. La elegante mano blanca de dedos de marfil de aquel está esperando que los emblemas del almirante le sean devueltos. Sus ojos de iris bermellón se incendian en un gesto amenazador. El cabello levemente ondulado que destella iridiscencias rojas; las orejas puntiagudas como navajas de plata; la vestimenta teñida de negro y realzada con detalles en escarlata; una piel pálida y ágil como el azogue; la complexión alta y los filosísimos colmillos que se ocultan bajo unos labios delgados y firmes subyugan a cualquiera, y lo han hecho por siglos. El almirante resuelve finalmente quitarse las divisas de los hombros y entregárselas sin forcejeos. El conde las toma y las guarda dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

— Oficiales: — dice el conde, llamando a dos soldados de la policía militar que custodian la puerta — acompañen al señor D'Gizeh a la sala de arresto. Queda detenido por traición a la Organización.

Los dos monstruos se llevan al militar egipcio sin mucha resistencia. Lanza una cadena de palabras en egipcio que bien podrían ser amenazas e improperios, pero que no tienen efecto alguno en el conde.

— Muy bien, esto es lo que tenemos: — comienza el gran almirante luego de que el vampiro vuelve a la mesa — Hay un cerco naval de treinta naves alrededor de toda la isla. Las lecturas de los satélites indican que toda la línea costera de Necrópolis está siendo artillada y que hay más nidos de cañones en El Crematorio, Las Vísceras, Playa Nebulosa y Los Cadejos.

— También hay un carril marítimo que sale de Necrópolis. — señala el general Henry Bloodgood del Ejército. — Está flanqueado en toda su extensión por buques de poca envergadura, pero que creemos que están armados con misiles.

— Esa debe ser su vía de escape. — dice el secretario Huntsman. — Lo que me parece raro es que ahora que ya no cuentan con el apoyo de Ramsés DeNile no están tratando de huir como hacen todos los criminales. Más bien parece que se preparan para defender la isla.

— Usted no conoce a Vasiliev ¿verdad? — le pregunta el conde Dracula.

— No más de lo que he logrado leer sobre él en estos días. — puntualiza David Huntsman.

— Vasiliev muy rara vez huye de una pelea, secretario. — apunta el gran almirante. — Aún no nos explicamos por qué salió corriendo la Noche de los Colmillos Largos. Lo que creemos es que quería que lo persiguiéramos para acabar con nosotros en una emboscada, pero su gente le falló.

— Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus razones para huir en aquella noche, — dice el conde — esta vez no lo hará.

— ¡Almirante: Vasiliev está en la línea telefónica! — informa un marino que entra corriendo a la sala. — Parece que tiene un mensaje para nosotros.

— Pónganlo en la pantalla — ordena John Cook

La imagen sobre la mesa redonda se modifica y aparece en ella un recuadro en el que se ve a una persona atada a una silla, con la cabeza cubierta con un trozo de tela café. Atrás de ella se ve el característico emblema de la media luna azul con el cráneo que día a día ha venido apareciendo en las transmisiones que se reciben en el Castillo.

— ¡Buenos días, mis camaradas! — dice Vasiliev a través de las bocinas de la habitación. — Es una lástima que Ramsés ya no esté aquí para conversar. En realidad voy a extrañarlo.

Tras presentarse, el vampiro aparece frente a la cámara y se dirige a la persona que está atada en la silla. Con su enorme mano toma la tela que cubre la cabeza de aquel infortunado ser y revela su rostro a la cámara. El secretario Huntsman se horroriza al comprobar que su adorada sobrina está al otro lado de la línea. La baja resolución de la imagen y las interferencias son apenas suficientes para reconocerla, pero dejan ver claramente un moretón en su pómulo izquierdo. Su cabellera rubia ha perdido mucha vida en aquellos días sin acceso al aseo personal; y el maquillaje ya ha desaparecido de sus ojos y sus labios.

— Léelo, perra. — dice Vasiliev al tiempo que pone una hoja blanca frente al rostro de la chica.

— Mercenarios infelices de la OTT: — comienza ella con labios temblorosos y lágrimas contaminadas resbalando por sus mejillas — Si intentan atacar a cualquiera de mis barcos, haré explotar a la ciudad. No intenten nada. Las bombas están armadas y listas para una detonación remota. Mis demandas son: cuatro días de ventaja para evacuar la ciudad de mis tropas, que no se rastree mi ruta y que las Fuerzas mantengan una distancia de cien millas de cualquiera de mis barcos. El plazo para la evacuación de la ciudad comienza hoy mismo. Y si no cumplen…

Lilith se detiene en esa parte del texto. La horrible angustia que estrangula su mente y corazón se refleja en la contracción de su rostro. Para obligarla a terminar de leer, Vasiliev le da un golpe en la mejilla.

— ¡Termínalo! — le grita tras el golpe.

La mujer tiembla y respira de manera entrecortada mientras intenta reunir fuerzas para leer el último fragmento de la amenaza.

— Y si no cumplen… — balbucea ante la hoja, deteniéndose un poco entre palabra y palabra — Vasiliev… va… a matarme…

El vampiro vuelve a cubrir el rostro de la chica y mira hacia la cámara.

— Ya oyeron mis demandas. — dice, aun sosteniendo el papel. — Hoy mismo deben alejar sus barcos de mi flota. Si para el domingo por la mañana no cumplen, a ella la voy a enviar al infierno.

Los sollozos de Lilith se alcanzan a escuchar detrás del ruido de la voz del vampiro. Unos segundos después, la comunicación se corta y sobre la mesa sólo queda un recuadro de nieve eléctrica. Justo al término de la transmisión, Mick Thlan entra a la habitación, acompañado del teniente 'Vorgheem y el capitán Krushchev.

— ¿Me llamó, señor? — pregunta al cuadrarse frente al conde Drácula y el resto de los oficiales.

— Sí, almirante. — le responde el secretario monstruo extendiéndole las insignias de comandante de la Flota Condenada del Pacífico. — No hay tiempo para ceremonias. Tenemos una ciudad que salvar.

Mick Thlan se coloca las insignias en sus hombreras, saluda de nuevo al conde en señal de agradecimiento, y comienza a analizar el mapa de la mesa mientras escucha al gran almirante Cook contarle lo que acaba de anunciar Vasiliev.

 **II**

 **Viernes 20 de octubre de 2023.** Las manecillas del reloj de la cocina de Draculaura se acercan a su posición de las 7:30 de la mañana. La vampira mira a través de la ventana cómo la ciudad se despierta mojada de una ligera brisa gris que viene mezclada con sal. El viento de alas azules del Pacífico agita los rosales sanguíneos y las flores atrapamoscas del jardín con un ritmo lento e irregular. El tren mental de la chica serpentea entre cavilaciones del futuro y dudas sobre el presente. Hasta la noche anterior no había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a su amado esposo embarcarse con la Armada. El sólo pensarlo hace que sus cuerdas vocales se enreden adentro de su cuello como una madeja de hilo en las garras de un gato negro.

— Lala ¿no vienes? — la llama Clawd desde la mesa. — Se enfriará tu desayuno.

Draculaura se sacude ligeramente ante el llamado de su esposo y se encamina a la mesa para sentarse justo frente a él. La sirvienta le llena el vaso con jugo de naranja y le ofrece una servilleta de tela blanca bordada con hilos rojos, para luego retirarse a la cocina. La vampira prueba un poco de la ensalada de frutas y miel y le da un ligero sorbo a su bebida, pero hay algo en el ambiente que se está llevando el sabor de la comida. Estaba a punto de hundirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Clawd la rescató.

— Amor ¿estás bien? — le pregunta con un tono suave.

Ella levanta la vista y lo mira con una sonrisa leve y un sutil brillo acuoso en sus ojos. Su cabeza se mueve levemente en señal de afirmación, pero unos segundos después le nace una lágrima que desciende por su mejilla derecha y cae sobre la mesa. El lobo entonces se levanta de su sitio y va hacia ella para sentarse a su lado, besarla en la frente y abrazarla.

— Tranquila preciosa. — le dice Clawd interpretando su expresión. — Yo tampoco creo que me llamen los del Ejército.

— No es eso. — responde ella con la voz temblorosa. — No es acerca de si te llaman o no. Es que tú anoche dijiste que ibas a irte con ellos.

— No, yo no dije eso. — le aclara el lobo desprendiéndose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. — Yo dije que si el comandante, capitán o quien sea que esté al mando dice que los reclutas tenemos que ir, entonces iré. Sólo si ellos lo ordenan. No es algo que yo quiera; es algo que debo hacer si es necesario.

— Lo que tú deberías hacer es quedarte aquí y ayudarme. — replica la chica elevando un poco el tono de su voz. — ¡Tu hijo está en camino! ¡Tienes que estar aquí con él!

— Eso lo sé, Lala. — contesta Clawd tratando de conservar la calma. — ¿Crees que quiero ir allá a arriesgar mi vida y dejarte aquí sola? ¡Claro que no! Quiero quedarme aquí contigo; vivir esto a tu lado y que recibamos a este bebé, juntos. Pero por favor entiéndeme, preciosa: si esto no se arregla, el deber que tengo no es una opción. Lo daría todo por ustedes. Lo haría por ambos: por ti y por nuestro hijo.

— ¡Un hijo que se quedará sin padre si no regresas! — le espeta ella con todas sus fuerzas.

El mayordomo irrumpe en ese instante en el comedor llamando a Clawd. Él voltea a verlo y detrás de él, a través de la puerta, logra distinguir a dos soldados de la Armada esperando en la sala. Draculaura también los ve, y en ese momento se suelta de los brazos de su amado y huye de la habitación lo más rápido que la herida de su pierna le permite. El lobo la ve fugarse y exhala un profundo suspiro, tras el cual se levanta encaminándose hacia los militares. Uno de ellos le muestra un documento y señala uno de los renglones. Clawd asiente y devuelve la hoja, para después intercambiar unas palabras con ellos. Los marinos van explicándole una serie de cosas que hacen que el lobo se lleve la mano derecha al rostro y la pase por encima de su oreja canina. Tras el fin de la explicación, Clawd vuelve a respirar hasta el fondo de sus pulmones y finalmente se encoge de hombros. Toma el bolígrafo que le ofrece el militar, pero un segundo antes de tocar con él la superficie del papel, voltea hacia arriba para ver a su esposa.

En la segunda planta, parcialmente oculta tas el barandal de ébano torneado con figuras de huesos, Draculaura siente que sus ojos y su corazón se deshacen al ver confirmado su peor temor. Cuando se encuentra con las pupilas leonadas de su amado lobo, el deseo de que esa no sea la última vez es más fuerte que nunca. Pero tampoco quiere presenciar el momento en que él firme su pacto fatal con el destino, así que prefiere alejarse de la escena. Se encierra en la habitación contigua y se desploma en la cama.

Abajo, en la sala, Clawd se siente derrotado. Sin embargo, sabe que éste es uno de esos momentos en los que un hombre debe de hacer lo que un hombre debe de hacer. Termina de convencerse al ver el par de zapatitos negros que Lala colocó en la mesa de centro el día en que salió del hospital. El hombre lobo pone la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel y lo mueve para dejar su firma en el lugar marcado con su nombre y su número de guerra.

 **III**

La Marina fue muy eficiente en el reparto de la información a sus conscriptos. El gran almirante John Cook es quien ha tomado la decisión de echar mano de la reserva para nutrir el contingente que liberará a Necrópolis. La Guerrilla y los recortes en el presupuesto dejaron a las Fuerzas de Protección con un número bajo de efectivos en sus filas. Sin embargo, los reclutados no servirán en el frente de batalla, sino que cubrirán los puestos de los marineros que serán enviados a la infantería. Deberán aprender a manejar la maquinaria de los barcos y a servir en las tareas de navegación. Es por ello que el alto mando especificó que sólo se reclute a aquellos con estudios universitarios o carrera técnica.

Dan las seis de la tarde del mismo día en que Clawd recibió la orden en su casa, y el muelle está lleno de los conscriptos que el deber cívico convocó. La terminal militar ya está llena de destructores, fragatas y corbetas, así que el crucero _Balrog_ y el acorazado _Cipactli_ esperan en el muelle turístico del puerto civil. Éstos dos son unos de los pocos navíos de la flota que llevarán reclutas a bordo, así que el muelle donde están amarrados está lleno de civiles, corazones rotos y amores separados.

El _Cipactli_ proyecta su majestuosa silueta por encima de la quietud de la bahía del cráneo. La pagoda de hierro que preside la superestructura del barco se levanta más de treinta metros por encima del agua, seguida de una chimenea inclinada hacia atrás como la aleta de un tiburón de acero. Sus mástiles diagonales se yerguen como las espinas de un pez espada y enarbolan la bandera rojinegra de la Marina de Protección. Una multitud de cañones, armas, antenas y sensores puebla la ciudadela en el centro de la nave, mientras que sus tres gigantescas torretas de 460 mm se alinean a lo largo de su línea de crujía. El gris grafito sirve de fondo a una multitud de trazos añiles de herencia azteca que decoran cada pared y techo de todo el barco, y que lo convierten en el navío militar más surrealista de los mares.

Al otro lado del muelle, el imponente _Balrog_ espera la señal de salida. Tres colosales pirámides de hierro alineadas por tamaño se levantan a lo largo de su casco, todas coronadas de antenas y sensores. La más alta de ellas está ubicada justo en el medio, y frente a ella se suceden varios polígonos de acero, estando el más alto colmado de ventanas cuadradas como si fuesen joyas en una corona de metal. Su cubierta fue totalmente pintada de azul marino para volverlo menos visible desde el aire. Dos poderosos reactores de fisión con 600 megawatts de potencia total le dan un poder de batalla devastador.

Abajo en el muelle, Clawd espera las indicaciones del maestre del acorazado. Los cien conscriptos que se embarcarán en el _Cipactli_ están formados en tres filas, todos con una sola maleta y vestidos con pantalones de mezclilla azules; y zapatos, camiseta y gorra negros. En la última fila, al lado del lobo, se encuentran Jackson, Holt, Rommulus y Gil, todos ataviados de la misma manera y con las mismas dudas en sus rostros. Detrás de ellos, un pequeño contingente de amigos y familiares espera a que se les permitan unas últimas palabras antes de que los buques se hagan a la mar. Al frente de ellos está un licántropo uniformado, con tez color grafito, la carallena de cicatrices, una feroz mirada gris y las orejas recortadas en una forma semejante a la de pequeños cuernos. "Carnicero" se lee en el parche de su pecho.

— Buenas tardes, señores. — dice el almirante Thlan remitiéndose a sus reclutas. — No hay tiempo para un discurso de bienvenida, así que presten atención: tienen diez minutos para despedirse de sus familias. Después de eso todos van a tomar sus cosas y van a pasar a la cubierta, donde se formarán de nuevo en el orden en el que están ahora. El maestre Carnicero les va a asignar sus camarotes y les dará instrucciones acerca de los horarios y las tareas que deberán cumplir. Yo sé que ustedes no son militares; pero sí son hombres, y así espero que se comporten. ¿Quedó claro?

Algunas voces responden, otras sólo balbucean, y algunos más se quedan callados.

— ¡¿Quedó claro?! — ladra el comandante, haciendo temblar hasta los más altos.

— ¡Sí, señor! — responde el contingente como una batería de artilleros.

— Tienen nueve minutos.

El grupo rompe filas y se acerca a la muchedumbre que espera detrás. Clawd se encamina a Draculaura sintiendo una telaraña en la garganta. Ella lo mira con unos ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. Es evidente que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romperse.

— Voy a volver. — le dice él tomando sus manos entre las suyas. — Te lo prometo.

La vampira no atina a pronunciar palabra alguna y simplemente se deja caer a los brazos de su amado esposo. Él la recibe, la acomoda en su pecho y le acaricia levemente el cabello. Lala ve entonces a un zombi mayor que Clawd a unos metros de ellos. Está despidiéndose de su esposa y sus dos hijas, y ello hace que Draculaura finalmente logre comprender lo que Clawd le ha intentado decir desde la otra noche.

— Ya lo entiendo. — susurra la vampira. — No lo acepto, pero lo entiendo.

Él ve a la familia de zombis y siente cómo fluye de nuevo esa conexión que hay entre los dos.

— Lo hago por los dos. — le dice con una voz mansa — Por ti y por nuestro hijo. Porque el día de mañana, cuando él vuelva de la escuela y me pregunte si yo estuve en lo de Necrópolis, yo no podría encararlo y decirle que tuve miedo y que no luché.

— Siempre serás mi héroe. — le responde ella con una oscilación vocal — Y si un día te fallan las fuerzas, nunca olvides que yo estaré ahí para salvarte.

Del otro lado del muelle, Thad y Moe vienen acompañados de un minotauro alto y de melena castaña. Sus cuernos blancos salen por los lados de la gorra y se levantan casi dos metros por encima del suelo. Una cíclope de piel verdosa y cabello trenzado con el color del musgo lo espera en el muelle. El vampiro y el zombi se reúnen con Clawdeen y con Ghoulia, respectivamente.

— Llévate esto contigo — le dice Clawdeen a Thad al entregarle un collar de tiras de cuero delgadas que sostienen un colmillo blanco. — Cuando me fui a mi primera excursión de verano con mis amigas, mi mamá me dio esto para que me diera suerte y me protegiera. Según me contó, está bendecido por el sacerdote de una tribu de los Apalaches. Ya sabes que yo no soy muy creyente de esas cosas, pero me ha ayudado a no extrañarlos tanto las veces que he estado lejos de casa.

Mientras le cuenta los orígenes de aquel humilde talismán, la loba lleva sus brazos detrás del cuello del vampiro y le acomoda el collar. Sus manos morenas caen sobre los hombros de él, quien se adelanta y la besa en una despedida pausada por los gritos del maestre en la cubierta del _Balrog_ , el buque en el que se embarcará.

Junto a ellos, Ghoulia y Moe intercambian gruñidos que suenan como un dueto para viola y cello. Ambos llevan en sus manos amortajadas los anillos con los que juraron estar juntos para toda su no-vida. "Tal vez no en presencia, pero sí en esencia" le dice la zombi su esposo antes de verlo partir rumbo a la escalera de abordaje.

A pocos metros de allí, Jackson intenta templar su carácter para dejar atrás a su prometida y afrontar los duros días que vendrán. Ella tiene los cables y los nervios tensos como las cuerdas que sujetan a los buques al muelle, que ya están siendo soltadas.

— No empieces los planes de la boda sin mí — dice el joven de los anteojos.

Ella solamente lo abraza en silencio al tiempo que deja caer unas cuantas perlas líquidas sobre su hombro. Hace poco más de diez años, cuando Abbey decidió sellar su propio destino a bordo del _Cipactli_ , Frankie fue la primera en darse cuenta de su ausencia. La desesperación y la angustia que la llevaron aquel día a correr descalza por las callejuelas de Puerto Escorpión; tomar con sus amigas un buque de la Armada; embarcarse en una batalla contra un navío cazador rezagado y casi ser arrestada por la policía militar están de nuevo causando una tormenta en su corazón. La única diferencia es que ahora no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

— Te juro, — le dice Jackson al separarse un poco de su abrazo para mirarla directamente — por el amor que te tengo, y por el honor que te debo, que volveré para verte vestida de blanco y bailar ese vals que nos prometimos.

La voz de mando del maestre Carnicero comienza ya a llamar a los conscriptos para que aborden el barco.

— No le hagas una promesa a una chica — responde finalmente Frankie con la voz fracturada — si no estás seguro de poder cumplirla…

— Pero… — balbucea Jackson completamente perplejo ante la respuesta de su prometida — ¿a qué te refieres con…?

La bocina del _Balrog_ explota sobre el muelle, llamando a toda la tripulación a sus puestos de combate. Los segundos se queman uno a uno en el reloj como granos de carbón en una caldera, impregnando el aire con una tensión olorosa a ceniza. Jackson ya no tiene tiempo de preguntarle a su amada el porqué de su respuesta, y se lleva la duda como el más pesado de sus equipajes para el viaje.

— Vamos, hermano. — le dice Holt tomándolo del hombro. — El maestre ya está llamándonos.

Monstruo y humano suben por la escalera del _Cipactli_ y se forman con el resto de la tripulación. Detrás de ellos viene Rommulus, quien, a diferencia de ellos, no ha tenido que despedirse de Abbey. El _Balrog_ zarpará con el mismo grupo de combate que el _Cipactli_ , así que, técnicamente, lucharán hombro con hombro. La montañesa lo saluda brevemente desde la baranda junto al puente del crucero de batalla, y él le contesta el gesto desde la cubierta del acorazado.

— Qué suerte tienes viejo — le dice Holt al formarse junto a él.

— No lo creo. — contesta el lobo gris alineándose con el resto de la tropa.

Abajo en el muelle, el almirante Mick Thlan se da unos minutos para sí mismo, cosa que sus hombres encuentran bastante peculiar. Micka lo espera junto con Spectra y la pequeña Luna.

— ¿A dónde vas, tío? — pregunta la niña mientras la chica azteca la levanta en sus brazos.

— Voy al mar. — responde él de forma automática.

— Yo quiero ir contigo. — le dice con su vocecita de cascabeles.

— No, señorita. No puedes ir.

— ¿Por qué no? — vuelve a preguntar la chiquilla, ya con algo de tristeza.

— Porque no voy de vacaciones. — le explica él con paciencia. — Es un… "viaje de negocios". Muy aburrido.

— Pero yo quiero ir al mar. — insiste. — Quiero que me lleves en tu barco a pasear.

— Cuando tu tío vuelva — le dice Micka a la niña — te llevamos al mar ¿sale?

— ¿En el _Cipactli_? — pregunta la pequeña.

Micka mira a su hermano buscando que él proporcione esa respuesta.

— Ya lo veremos — concluye Mick.

— Y ¿cuándo vas a venir? — pregunta otra vez la niña.

— No lo sé, Luna. — dice el marino con un suspiro.

— ¿Pronto?

— Espero que sí. — le contesta, pero su hermana nota la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

— Anda, despídete de tu tío. — le indica Micka a la chiquilla.

Luna extiende sus brazos y Mick la recibe en los suyos con un poco de torpeza. Es evidente que no está acostumbrado a cargar otra cosa que no sean armas o partes de máquinas.

— ¿Qué pasó en Necrópolis, tío? — le pregunta su sobrina.

El almirante mira a su hermana, confundido. No esperaba que la niña supiera exactamente cuál ciudad fue atacada. Ni siquiera que conociera algo acerca del conflicto. Micka se encoge de hombros ante la expresión de su hermano, mostrándose tan sorprendida como él.

— Unos monstruos malos la tienen capturada. — le responde él resumiendo la situación lo más que puede. — Tengo que ir a liberarla.

— ¿Y no puedes quedarte aquí y mandar a tus barcos desde la base?

— No Luna. Tengo que ir con ellos. Un buen capitán enfrenta las tormentas junto a sus marineros; incluso las más fuertes.

La bocina de uno de los remolcadores del puerto le recuerda a Mick que la hora de zarpar ya casi llega. Mira por un instante a su barco y a los monstruos que han de dejar en puerto aquello que más aman.

— Ya me tengo que ir, Luna. — le dice al volverse hacia su hermana. — Pórtate bien con tu tía, cuídala mucho y no la hagas enojar ¿entendiste?

— ¿Vas a volver? — le pregunta la chiquilla.

— Claro que sí. — contesta él con seguridad.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo. — le dice él posando su mano derecha sobre el cronómetro de su pecho. — Palabra de marino.

La pequeña lobita se inclina y lanza sus manitas alrededor de los anchos hombros del navegante; para luego alzarse un poco y darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda. El gesto de la criatura provoca una extraña reacción en Mick, quien se queda sin saber qué hacer. Su hermana lo mira como diciéndole que le responda de la misma manera, pero él parece negarse a ello.

— Qué cruel eres — le dice ella con un movimiento de cabeza, apelando a la mitad que aún conserva de su corazón — ¿qué tu sobrina no te merece ni un beso de despedida?

El marino le devuelve la mirada sin convencerse totalmente de lo que le ordena. Ella lo mira con la noche de sus ojos oscureciéndose de tristeza ante su frialdad. Él sólo alcanza a darle una mirada a la pequeña antes de decidirse a devolverla a los brazos de Micka, aunque al final se anima y le da un gran abrazo acorazado y un diminuto beso salado.

— Perdónenme. — les dice Mick en un tono de voz inusualmente bajo para él. — Mi barco me espera.

— Ten cuidado, por favor. — le dice finalmente su hermana.

El marino le deja a la niña y se retira sin decir ni una palabra más. Micka lo ve marcharse y toma una gran bocanada de brisa marina cuando Luna se recarga en su hombro. Sus ojos se ven un poco más brillantes, igual que los de la pequeña.

Justo al lado de ellos, Clawd se desprende de Clawdeen, Howleen y de sus padres. Si bien la hija mayor de los Wolf está, de alguna manera, tranquila; no se puede decir lo mismo de la menor. El maquillaje de Howleen ha comenzado a correrse y Clawdeen ha intentado calmarla diciéndole que esto es como cuando Clawdia se fue a estudiar a Londres, pero ella sabe que no es así.

Prendido de Draculaura, el lobo intenta con todas sus fuerzas el conservar hasta la última molécula de su aroma y la más infinitésima gota de sus labios. Cuando la bocina del remolcador suena, Clawd se agacha hasta alcanzar la altura del vientre de su esposa, le levanta su blusa de encaje y la besa justo en el ombligo. Ella cierra sus ojos por un instante y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, él ya se ha echado su mochila al hombro.

— Voy a luchar por nosotros, — le dice finalmente — y volveré para verlo crecer.

Su mano morena se desliza por fin de la palma rosada de ella y emprende el camino a la escalera del acorazado junto con Mick. Clawdeen acoge a su preciada amiga mientras ve a Thad formarse arriba en el barco.

— ¡Almirante! — grita una voz femenina acompañada de unos pasos apresurados. — ¡Almirante!

Mick se da la vuelta para ver quién lo llama y se encuentra con una joven ataviada con un uniforme militar al estilo de los años cuarenta. Parece como si estuviese lista para abordar al _Bismarck_ y no al _Cipactli_. No obstante, no hay ni una sola esvástica en su atuendo. Una larga gabardina gris jaspe le llega hasta debajo de las rodillas, cubriendo un par de pantalones negros de paño grueso no muy ceñidos, y la parte superior de unas botas que brillan como la obsidiana. Debajo lleva una camisa blanca cuidadosamente abotonada y adornada con una corbata pomposa en tela carmesí. Su cabeza está cubierta por una gorra cuartelera con la insignia de la Marina[1] y por una hermosa cabellera negra con luces rojas trenzada al estilo francés. Los labios de la mujer son una flor de pétalos bermellones, y sus colmillos blancos sobresalen de ellos como pistilos de cerámica. La piel blanca y la belleza nostálgica de su rostro, engalanado con dos ojos de rubí y dos pómulos de porcelana, se combinan con las esbeltas medidas de su figura y denotan un linaje que se remonta hasta los Alpes Bávaros.

— ¡Teniente Viktoria von Schwarzblut presentándose para abordar, señor! — exclama la mujer desde el extremo de la escalera del acorazado, adoptando la posición de firmes y saludando al comandante del navío.

— ¡Estamos a punto de zarpar! — grita Mick desde arriba. — ¡¿Quiere explicarme por qué demonios se presenta hasta esta hora?! ¡Suba ya!

La joven se adelanta arrastrando un antiguo baúl de viaje. Sube rápidamente por la baranda del acorazado y se cuadra de nuevo ante el oficial. Pero antes de que alcance siquiera a pronunciar el más leve siseo, Mick la reprende con fuerza.

— ¡¿Tiene idea de la hora que es?! — le increpa.

— Mil perdones, señor. — replica la oficial con acento germano. — La ley vampírica no me permitió abordar hasta que usted llegara, y el capitán Krushchev me llamó para aclarar unos asuntos pendientes sobre mi reasignación. Estuve esperándolo…

— ¡Ya! ¡Olvídelo! — le indica el almirante. — Vaya al puente No 2 y preséntese con el teniente 'Vorgheem y el resto de los oficiales; después vaya al puente No 1 y espere ahí.

La vampira se retira hacia una de las puertas de la superestructura, que está entre dos de las tres torretas de 127 mm de estribor. Abajo, en el muelle, los amarradores ya han terminado de soltar las cuerdas del acorazado y del crucero de batalla, que ya comienzan a formar una estela de espuma en sus popas. El borboteo del agua y la intensa corriente que las hélices de los remolcadores proyectan en la dársena sacuden al muelle turístico, donde los pañuelos y las manos se agitan en seña de despedida.

— ¿Mi tío ya no va a volver? — pregunta la pequeña Luna desde los brazos de Micka, con su carita blanca llena de lágrimas.

— ¡Claro que sí, _yolotzin_.[2]! — le responde ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. — Sólo que no sabemos cuándo.

— Seguro volverá pronto — sugiere Spectra acercándose.

— ¡No!— exclama la chiquilla con la voz temblorosa. — ¡Le va a pasar lo que a mi papá y a mi mamá!

— ¡Ay Lunita! — le dice la fantasma enmarcándole el rostro con sus manos. — No digas eso, preciosa. Él va a volver, ya verás.

Si bien el resto de las amigas de Micka ya conocen la historia de su "sobrina", sólo Spectra la vivió tan de cerca y puede sentir la tragedia con tanto tacto. Los casos relacionados con niños siempre han sido su debilidad desde que entró a la DIDP. Quizá porque su propia incorporeidad no le permitirá engendrar descendientes, ni tampoco adoptarlos. La aparición de la ectoplasmosis y su impredecible evolución son el argumento con el que la OTT ha venido restringiendo la adopción para los fantasmas desde 1975, pues nunca se sabe cuándo los padres adoptivos se verán obligados a dejar este mundo para curarse de la enfermedad. Claro que algunas parejas han adoptado niños fantasmas, pero como éstos cruzan el umbral casi de inmediato, es muy difícil encontrar uno que siga atorado en este mundo.

Los pañuelos y las manos se agitan en el muelle y en todo el puerto a medida que la flotilla de la 1ª Fuerza Naval se despliega en la bahía. El sol aún está por encima de las montañas de la Isla de la Muerte, pero ya comienza a convertirse en una gema de vidrio rojo. Pocas veces antes la flota de combate ha tenido una despedida así de emotiva, lo que anima a los marinos a dar lo mejor de sí para asegurar los tres principios de los Tratados de Transilvania.

 **IV**

Aguas adentro, el _Balrog_ y el _Cipactli_ ya están muy al otro lado de la línea que separa la bahía del mar abierto. Las luces del Cabo apenas se distinguen en la lejanía, y los navíos ya empiezan a ganar velocidad. La teniente Von Schwarzblut espera en el puente principal del acorazado, extrañamente desierto. El lugar está ya algo oscuro a esa hora, y los ventanales de vidrio blindado de 25 cm de espesor dificultan aún más el paso de la luz. No hay pantallas de radar ni dispositivos de control de armamento en el lugar, lo que a ella le resulta muy peculiar al tratarse de un buque como el _Cipactli_. Caminando hacia el extremo de babor, la vampira se encuentra con una carta de navegación que brilla bajo la luz de un bombillo de carbón. El documento tiene un aspecto antiguo, con su rosa de los vientos ricamente trazada y profusas imágenes de monstruos marinos en el espacio del mar. No obstante, la información que presenta parece actual, con señalamientos de puertos, boyas, faros, profundidades y demás puntos importantes.

"Nuevo barco" piensa mientras pasea sus dedos blancos sobre la carta "nueva aventura".

El resto del puente no es menos insólito. Del techo cuelga una refinada colección de lamparillas cuyo diseño ornamentado no concuerda con el estilo industrial sin adornos que uno esperaría encontrar en un buque de guerra. El bronce pulido en los pabellones de los tubos acústicos[3]; el _Art Nouveau_ que decora las carátulas de los instrumentos de navegación; la elegante bitácora[4] negro azabache con su tapa de latón bruñido y luz amarillenta; la enorme carátula del reloj astronómico azul celeste con estrellas plateadas que está sobre el piano vertical del fondo del lugar, ambas piezas decoradas con dibujos japoneses de monstruos marinos; el telégrafo de máquinas[5] con su brillo áureo y su carátula azul índigo, y la majestuosa rueda de cabillas de ébano con incrustaciones de latón que se mece suavemente en el centro del puente son cosas exóticas para un navío militar desde el punto de vista de la vampira. No obstante, no hay consolas de madera, piso de duela o techo adornado con molduras. Los tableros conservan su cubierta metálica, aunque están pintados de azul marino; y el techo sigue siendo un nido de tuberías negras.

— _Cipactli_ , amigo, — dice la teniente acercando su mano al timón — llévanos a la gloria.

El almirante entra al puente y Viktoria aleja sus manos de la rueda sin haber llegado a tocarla. Él le echa un vistazo a la carta de navegación y a los barcos de tinta sepia que en ella se mueven. Se ven como navíos de vela antiguos, pero están etiquetados con los nombres de toda la flota de combate moderna. Pasea sus dedos sobre el pergamino y luego los separa para hacer un acercamiento a la ubicación de la flota de combate, como si de una tableta electrónica se tratase.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto — murmura para sus adentros.

La teniente Von Schwarzblut mira a su comandante confundida y algo preocupada por su afirmación. Piensa que tal vez se ha olvidado por un momento de que ella está también ahí, y eso le hace recordar todos los rumores raros que se dicen del acorazado y su capitán.

— No me refiero a la batalla, — aclara Mick al caer en la cuenta de que hay una vampira a su lado esperando sus órdenes — sino a mi suerte.

— ¿Por qué lo dice, señor? — pregunta ella.

— En mis setenta años de servicio naval, — le dice mientras coloca un retrato de Micka y Luna sobre una de las consolas — ésta es la primera vez que alguien viene a despedirse de mí.

Mick revisa su móvil tras colocar la foto en su lugar. Un cuadro de diálogo que pone "2 mensajes sin leer" aparece en la pantalla. Los abre. Uno de ellos es de Ignysse, y el otro, de Cupid. "Cuídate, por favor" dicen ambos textos.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La insignia de la Marina de Protección consta de un mapa acimutal del mundo rodeado por un círculo de espinas, con dos anclas cruzadas en diagonal en la parte de atrás.**

 **2.-** ** _Yolotzin_** **significa "corazoncito" en náhuatl.**

 **3.-Los tubos acústicos son dispositivos que constan de dos conos conectados por una tubería de aire, a través de la cual puede transmitirse la voz a distancias medias. En el pasado fueron muy usados en los barcos para permitir la comunicación entre diversos espacios, aunque hoy en día han sido reemplazados por medios de comunicación electrónica.**

 **4.-La bitácora es un armario, por lo general de forma cilíndrica o prismática, que está fijo a la cubierta de una embarcación junto a la rueda del timón, y en la que va montada la aguja náutica mediante suspensión Cardán, esto con el fin de que siempre se mantenga horizontal a pesar de los balances y cabezadas del buque. En su interior se colocan imanes y al exterior dos esferas de hierro dulce, para anular la acción perturbadora producida por los hierros de a bordo y hacer uniforme el campo magnético que rodea a la aguja, con objeto de lograr que en todo momento señale el norte magnético.**

 **5.-El telégrafo es un dispositivo instalado en el puente de mando de un buque con una réplica en la sala de máquinas, por medio del cual se transmiten las órdenes de grados de marcha deseados. Consta de una carátula circular marcada con los grados de marcha avante y en reversa, además de algunos otros comandos.**

 **6.-Banda Sonora Original: Violet Hill** , Coldplay, _Viva la Vida Or Death And All His Friends_


	38. Cap 35: La noche caníbal

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 35: La noche caníbal**

 _Tomamos una posición, escogemos un bando,  
_ _Donde las estrellas colisionan.  
_ _Y sus pilares de arena,  
_ _Todos destrozados por la marea.  
_ _Déjalos dormir cuando su trabajo aquí esté hecho  
_ **Annlouice Loeglund**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, jueves 19 de octubre de 2023.** En el Castillo Rojo, el general Jamsin y el general Bloodgood están reunidos con los secretarios y el resto del estado mayor. El gran almirante Cook partió rumbo a Isla Cadáver para comenzar la primera fase de la Operación Día del Juicio, como la han denominado los militares. Aquí en el Castillo, los generales están discutiendo sobre el plan de acción para el asalto anfibio que se llevará a cabo.

— Las lecturas del satélite apuntan a que ésta es la posición más débil del cerco: — aclara el general Jamsin señalando el extremo poniente de la isla — el pueblo de El Crematorio. Hay sólo una decena de naves frente a su costa, y sólo doce puntos de artillería en la playa, más otros dos en las montañas. También sabemos que tienen una pista de aterrizaje en el lugar, pero no logramos ver para qué aeronaves la utilizan.

— El día de mañana — continúa el general Bloodgood — la Armada inutilizará las naves que protegen la costa y establecerá un perímetro de seguridad para evitar la llegada de refuerzos. Se efectuará un bombardeo a los nidos de artillería en la playa y luego entrará el contingente anfibio para tomar la ciudad. General Jamsin, mis monstruos necesitarán apoyo aéreo cercano durante la encrucijada.

— El cuerpo aéreo del _Antoine Van Helsing_ se encargará de eso, general. — aclara el elemental de viento. — Pero enviaré también a dos Simurgh en caso de que los Legionarios se resistan.

Mientras el estado mayor discute los pormenores de la Operación, un vehículo blindado ligero del Ejército se estaciona en el exterior de la ciudadela. De él baja un monstruo alto envestido en el uniforme de media gala. Lleva saco verde olivo con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Los pantalones son de corte formal recto del mismo color y los zapatos reflejan la luz de los faroles amarillos del patio de la fortaleza. El monstruo camina por el pasillo con un paso tan firme que las losetas casi ceden bajo sus pies. A pesar de que el reloj marca ya varios minutos después de las siete de la noche, los lentes de sol estilo aviador aún cubren sus ojos. Sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, no lleva tocado militar, sino una modesta mata de serpientes verdes que sisean y saborean el aire con sus leguas bifurcadas. En las hombreras del soldado están los tres huesos verticales de latón pulido que señalan su rango de capitán, y en su rostro se ve el lento hervor de la ira sabiamente controlada.

Un minuto más tarde, el monstruo de las serpientes en la cabeza entra a la sala donde están los secretarios y se cuadra ante los altos mandos para saludarlos como lo marca la disciplina militar.

— Capitán Deuce Gorgon presentándose, señor.

— Llega justo a tiempo, capitán. — le indica el conde Drácula. — Justo estábamos discutiendo el mejor punto de entrada para su escuadrón.

— La misión es la siguiente: — le indica el general Bloodgood extendiéndole un par de naipes con las fotografías de Cleo y Lilith en el reverso — una vez que rompamos el cerco naval y tengamos en nuestro poder al pueblo de El Crematorio, estableceremos un centro de comando y un aeródromo. Usted y su equipo abordarán ahí un avión y serán llevados aproximadamente hasta Luz Mala, el único pueblo de la Sierra de La Dolorosa que no está artillado. Desde ahí comenzarán su incursión. Debo aclararle que estarán detrás de las líneas enemigas, por lo que una evacuación en caso de imprevistos no será tarea fácil. Llegue hasta Necrópolis, recupere a la Sota de Corazones y la Reina de Diamantes, y vuelva. No intente enfrentar a Vasiliev solo. Si necesita refuerzos, solicite apoyo aéreo cercano. Será todo lo que podremos enviarle. ¿Entendido?

— Claro como el diamante, señor — replica Deuce adoptando una postura gallarda ante sus superiores.

— Buena suerte, soldado — le dice el conde Drácula.

Deuce se retira de la sala y comienza su regreso al vehículo blindado en el que llegó. Pero antes de salir del Castillo, Isis DeNile lo intercepta en uno de los pasillos.

— He oído que tu equipo se intentará rescatar a Cleo. — le dice.

— No lo intentaremos: — repone él con seguridad — lo lograremos.

— Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debo decirte: — le indica ella bajando la voz y acercándosele.

El soldado se aproxima a la mujer y casi comienza a ver el rostro de su prometida en ella.

— Sé que mi ex marido no ve con buenos ojos el matrimonio entre tú y Cleo. — expone Isis en susurros, pero con firmeza. — Y, por desgracia, el resto de la familia piensa lo mismo. Pero yo, por otro lado, pienso diferente. Si ella es feliz contigo, yo no voy a oponerme a su felicidad. Sin embargo, si quieres convencer al resto de la familia real de que eres digno del corazón de una princesa egipcia, deberás hacer este sacrificio: ve a Necrópolis y trae a Cleo de regreso con vida, o no vuelvas.

La severidad de las palabras de Isis DeNile cala más hondo en la voluntad de Deuce que cualquier discurso que hubiesen podido darle sus superiores. En ellas ve encarnada su propia convicción: salvar a Cleo, o perecer con ella.

 **II**

 **Primera Fuerza Naval del Pacífico, 75 millas náuticas al oeste de El Crematorio, Isla Cadáver, viernes 20 de octubre de 2023.** El comedor del _Cipactli_ está lleno de marineros que toman la última comida del día. Los cinco conscriptos ex alumnos de Monster High circulan entre las mesas en busca de algún lugar vacío. Todo el mobiliario está hecho de bronce pulido, y va fijado al suelo. Los respaldos y los asientos están forrados de una cubierta imitación cuero marrón y el piso simula perfectamente un entarimado de duela negra. Muchas más lamparillas de diseños exóticos cuelgan entre las tuberías y conductos eléctricos del techo negro, y varias pinturas y fotografías de paisajes y de otros buques de la flota adornan las paredes.

— Anoche no pude dormir — comenta Jackson mientras revuelve su plato con el tenedor. — No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudo Frankie decirme eso?

— Ya, tranquilo viejo. — le dice Holt. — Estoy seguro de que ella te ama. Si no fuera así, ¿crees que hubiera aceptado casarse contigo?

— Sí, lo sé. Pero es que ¿por qué me dijo eso, si yo siempre le he cumplido todo lo que he prometido?

— Eso sólo ella lo sabe, Jackson. — agrega Clawd mientras arranca un buen pedazo de su filete. — Yo no digo que no seas un buen novio con ella, pero tú sabes que las monstruitas a veces son más difíciles de entender que la mecánica cuántica.

— ¿Sobra espacio, caballeros? — pregunta Mick de pie junto a ellos.

— Ah, claro, almirante. — replica Rommulus. — Acá hay lugar.

— Gracias. — dice el comandante tomando asiento en la mesa — ¿Ya están listos para mañana?

— Eso creo — contesta Gil probando un plato de sopa de algas.

— ¡¿Cómo que eso creo?! — responde Mick. — ¡Tienen que templarse ya!

— Esta noche lanzaremos las primeras bombas ¿o qué?— pregunta Holt.

— Así es, Hyde. — les explica el hombre del ojo amortajado. — Carnicero ya les dijo lo que van a tener que hacer ¿verdad?

— Sí — responde Clawd. — A mí me mandó a la enfermería.

— A mí a meteorología. — expone Gil. — No sabía que tenían un departamento así aquí.

— Este acorazado es un buque capital, — señala Mick — lo que significa que debe de estar preparado para servir como centro de comando de una flota. Los barcos más chicos no pueden cargar tantos sensores, así que nosotros nos encargamos del clima, porque aquí sí caben esos radares.

— Oiga, almirante. — le dice Jackson — Usted que sabe más de esto, hay algo sobre lo que quiero consultarle.

— Pues nomás con que no se trate de amores, — replica él con una risa. — porque ahí sí que no doy una, jaja.

Jackson gira los ojos hacia arriba, dándose por vencido. Mick observa su expresión y decide darle una oportunidad. Escucha atentamente el relato del hombre de las gafas acerca de su despedida de Frankie y su pregunta del porqué de una respuesta como la que ella le dio.

— Eso es muy sencillo de responder, Jekyll: — le manifiesta el almirante con seriedad — es que esta vez no depende completamente de ti si vuelves o no. Recuerda que vamos a una guerra; y en la guerra la mitad de las posibilidades de sobrevivir dependen de uno mismo, y la otra mitad, del enemigo. No olvides que fue Frankie la primera en darse cuenta de que Abbey se había ido con nosotros aquel día, y que fue ella quien primero recibió la noticia de que habíamos naufragado. Ella sabe que puede que tú no regreses; y yo casi te puedo apostar a que tú no habías pensado en eso hasta ahora que te lo dije.

Jackson mira fijamente a su plato, dándole vueltas con el tenedor.

— Pero no se asusten mis valientes. — les dice Mick dándoles una palmada en la espalda a Clawd y a Gil. — De que vamos a volver, vamos a volver; pero ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de si voy a ser el mismo cuando arribe de nuevo a puerto.

El resto de la cena transcurre tranquilamente, con los chicos haciéndole preguntas a Mick acerca de su experiencia como marino. Luego de enviar a los monstruos de regreso a sus puestos, el almirante se levanta y sale del comedor. Sube por las escaleras metálicas y camina por el laberinto de pasillos y cuartos del acorazado hasta llegar al puente principal. Ahí toma el micrófono del radiotransmisor, ajusta las perillas de volumen y frecuencia del aparato y se aclara la voz antes de oprimir el botón.

— Atención a todo el personal. — ordena con formalidad, como quien pide permiso para anunciar algo importante. — A todas las naves: aquí el almirante Mick Thlan.

Los marineros de toda la flota dejan por unos segundos sus deberes y se aprestan a escuchar a su comandante. Clawd se incorpora frente al estante de medicamentos cuando el médico en jefe de la unidad de medicina del acorazado se lo indica. Gil gira sobre la silla de su escritorio en la sala meteorológica, mientras que Jackson y Holt detienen un momento su tecleo sobre el panel de control del sistema eléctrico. Rommulus deja los papeles del inventario de munición sobre un escritorio viejo y se acerca al cabo encargado del polvorín, que mira fijamente al parlante en la esquina del techo.

— Hace diez años, aproximadamente, — comienza el almirante con un tono grave y solemne — los Cazadores de las Sombras quebraron la paz y la armonía no sólo de esta nación, sino la del mundo entero. La Guerrilla que subsiguió les recordó a los humanos porqué en el pasado solían temernos a nosotros los monstruos.

En el cuarto de radares del _Balrog_ , a pocos cientos de metros de ahí, Abbey y Dana remueven una de las bocinas de sus orejeras, pero no dejan de mirar a las pantallas del radar. Thad, Moe y Manny, que estaban ayudando en la cocina a acomodar los víveres en el refrigerador, se acercan al espacio del comedor cuando su jefe les ordena que acudan a oír la transmisión.

— Sin embargo, hoy ellos nos necesitan a nosotros. — hace una pausa y continúa. — Necrópolis es una ciudad verdaderamente fuerte: durante los años de la Guerrilla sus habitantes resistieron con gallardía las balaceras y los atracos que los Cazadores ocultos les propinaban día con día. Cinco veces han sido arrasados por huracanes y dos veces por terremotos, y en cada una de esas ocasiones se han levantado con orgullo y nos han gritado a la cara "¡Aquí estamos, y estamos vivos!"

Lejos del mar y la tormenta, a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, Robecca escucha el discurso desde la sala de su casa. El alto mando no especificó nada acerca de su barco, pero ella está lista para iniciar la operación de activación apenas llegue la orden.

— El día de mañana, cuando el sol guerrero asome por sobre el horizonte, — continúa el almirante — los Legionarios verán ondear nuestras banderas negras y sentirán la muerte ahogándolos con su aliento pútrido y su pesada túnica negra. Pero los humanos de Necrópolis nos verán aparecer en el horizonte y sabrán que hay esperanza aún en la más negra de las horas. Sabrán por qué dejaron de tenernos miedo y comenzaron a creer en la coexistencia más que en la competencia.

En el _Balrog_ , Abbey retira por completo los audífonos de sus oídos y voltea a ver a la bocina en el centro de la sala de radares.

— Así que ¡A la carga, mis espectros! — culmina Mick conteniéndose un poco para no gritarle al micrófono. — ¡Vibre el clarín de la guerra, resuenen las fanfarrias, rujan los cañones y enciendan los motores, que la muerte espera con ansias reclamar esas almas perdidas que infestan Isla Cadáver!

El discurso acaba y el comandante vuelve con su gente en el puente No 2. En medio de la noche más negra del año, la bandera del _Cipactli_ se agita con el viento salado del Pacífico sur. El tejido azabache de la tela hace que el dibujo de la calavera sobre la flor de _ollin_ [1] se vea como una aparición a treinta metros sobre el agua. El mar no está muy contento esta noche, pero no logra mecer mucho a los barcos que sobre él navegan. De vez en cuando les da una bofetada espumosa en la proa, pero los cascos la resisten con fiereza. Más banderas negras con insignias piratas flotan aquí y allá, todas empapadas de una ligera llovizna y envueltas en niebla gris.

— Almirante Thlan: — suena por el radio de la sala de operaciones del _Cipactli_ — aquí el capitán Basilio Zmeya del submarino _Poltergeist_ [2]. Estamos en posición y listos para atacar.

— Negativo capitán. — replica Mick tomando el radio. — Espere hasta que el _Phantom_ [3] esté en posición.

— Recibido. Esperando confirmación de ataque. — y dicho esto, el capitán suelta el botón del radio y mira de nuevo por el periscopio. — Esos hijos de puta no sabrán ni qué los golpeó.

Aproximadamente a tres kilómetros de su posición, un barco de apenas poco más de cien metros de eslora navega lento y torpe entre la lluvia. Sobre su cubierta hay algunos cuantos monstruos cuyos cuerpos parecen haber pasado años bajo el agua. Los corales y las algas les crecen en la cabeza, y en el cuerpo tienen percebes y anémonas. En el puente del barco hay un joven lobo sosteniendo el timón, con sus ojos colgados de sueño.

— ¿No nos has perdido todavía, eh? — pregunta un monstruo marino de vientre abultado que entra al puente cerrándose la bragueta y hurgando su nariz.

El muchacho se hace a un lado antes de que él lo empuje fuera del timón. El monstruo le da un gran trago a la botella de vidrio ámbar que lleva en la izquierda y reacomoda el rumbo de su navío.

— Ya lárgate mocoso. — le dice al joven. — Ve con El Barbas a que te enseñe cómo usar la cincuenta. No te quiero mañana lloriqueando cuando lleguen los de la marina.

— Sí señor — dice el chico con un hilo de voz.

Sale del puente y camina hacia la proa del navío entre marineros ebrios que duermen ruidosamente a pesar de la lluvia. El joven abre una puerta oxidada, baja por unas escaleras a punto de romperse y se introduce en una escotilla cuyo aspecto recuerda más a los casilleros de una morgue que a un camarote. Lentamente se acomoda las sábanas húmedas y percudidas e intenta conciliar el sueño tras el ruido de los motores y el olor a diesel.

— Aquí el _MSS Phantom._ — suena por el radio del acorazado. — Estamos en posición y listos para atacar.

— Fuego a discreción capitán — ordena Mick — Quiero a esos cabrones en el armario de Jones[4] ¡pero ya!

— Torpedo número uno: ¡Fuego! — manda el capitán Zmeya en el _Poltergeist_.

Una ráfaga de burbujas emerge de uno de los seis tubos lanzatorpedos del submarino y el tiburón de metal se apresura a alcanzar a su presa. Nada sigilosamente bajo las olas sin dejar rastro de burbujas tras de sí. Cuando ya va acercándose a su objetivo, se precipita bajo su casco y lo ataca sin hacer contacto con él.

Una gigantesca explosión levanta la sección media del buque y rápidamente fractura toda su estructura. El joven que hasta hace unos minutos fungía como vigía en el puente siente una violenta sacudida que lo revuelve dentro de su celda como si fuera una prenda dentro de una secadora. Un alud de agua y escombros metálicos es lanzado hacia el cielo cuando el barco finalmente se parte por la mitad. El techo del dormitorio se abre y la fuerza de torsión lanza por los aires a sus ocupantes. Vuelan por lo menos hasta una altura de veinte metros, impelidos por la onda de presión que sube violentamente arrojando una erupción de agua salada. Los cuerpos caen al agua sin saber que su barco se hunde en dos mitades mientras ellos siguen flotando. Ellos se sienten como peso muerto, pero no lo son. Al menos por ahora.

En el acorazado _Cipactli_ , a unas cuantas decenas de millas marinas de ahí, los oficiales de control de armamento esperan noticias del ataque. La luz de las pantallas de radar tiñe de verde la piel de los marineros, mientras que los focos negros del techo hacen fosforecer las etiquetas sobre la carta de navegación virtual de la mesa en el centro de la sala.

— ¡Impacto confirmado! — se oye por el parlante del radiotransmisor del _Cipactli_.

La tripulación del resto de los navíos se regocija ante el aviso de la baja enemiga. El almirante Thlan ordena a los dos submarinos seguir con el ataque a otros cuatro buques antes de que los destructores entren a abrir paso con sus misiles. El _Poltergeist_ efectúa dos disparos más desde sus tubos, mientras que el _Phantom_ reduce a escombros a otro par más de naves enemigas. Para cuando los Legionarios logran dar aviso del inminente ataque nocturno a su flota, los submarinos ya han enviado seis de sus naves al fondo del mar.

— _Poltergeist_ y _Phantom,_ retírense. — ordena John Cook desde el puente del _Balrog_. — Los destructores van a entrar.

— Recibido almirante — responde el capitán Zmeya — Procedemos a la retirada.

— _MS Caribdis_ y _MS Kraken_ : inicien aproximación de ataque. — manda Cook. — El resto, defiendan al _Antoine Van Helsing_.

— Recibido señor — responde el capitán de uno de los destructores. — Iniciamos aproximación. Aunque no nos vendría mal algo de apoyo aéreo de cobertura.

— Apoyo aéreo va en camino. — responde el vicealmirante Víctor Vandervein desde el portaaviones _Antoine Van Helsing_. — Cazas uno y dos ¡Al aire! ¡Ya! Caza número tres: prepárese.

Dos de los destructores de escolta del grupo de combate cambian su rumbo hacia Isla Cadáver. Entre tanto, la teniente Von Schwarzblut se acerca a su comandante, quien mira el mapa virtual en la amplia mesa de pantalla táctil.

— Hace unos días escuché un rumor — le comenta ella— Un pescador decía que ellos tenían monstruos marinos amaestrados y que habían construido un portaaviones sobre un Cirèin-cróin[5].

— No son sólo rumores, teniente. — replica Thlan. — Venga conmigo.

La vampira lo sigue hasta un pequeño cuarto contiguo con unos archiveros iluminados por un foco rojo que arde en el techo gris. El almirante abre una de las gavetas, extrae un sobre amarillo marcado con letras en color rojo y vuelve a la mesa del mapa virtual.

— Ayer enviamos un grupo aéreo de reconocimiento a circunnavegar la isla y nos trajeron esta información. — expone el almirante mientras extiende sobre la mesa unas fotografías y un mapa marcado con puntos rojos en la zona del mar. — Al parecer lograron domar a una colonia de cetus[6] y los usaron como caballos de batalla para construir naves submarinas. Sabemos que portan armamento ligero como torpedos y algunos cañones de menor calibre, pero son lo suficientemente grandes como para darle una buena sacudida a nuestras naves más ligeras.

— ¿Y cómo es que aún no han llegado hasta nosotros? — pregunta la teniente.

— El _Balrog_ habilitó su emisor ultrasónico subacuático. La alta frecuencia los mantiene alejados de la flota, así que estamos a salvo. Lo que me preocupa es que el _Poltergeist_ y el _Phantom_ están bajo el agua y fuera del radio efectivo del emisor.

— Tienen una buena dotación de torpedos todavía. — expone Viktoria. — Si tienen problemas podrían defenderse perfectamente.

— Y traernos pasta de pescado para la cena, teniente — finaliza el comandante con una risa.

La vampira sonríe divertida ante los comentarios de su comandante "Definitivamente tiene más sentido del humor que el capitán Krushchev" piensa recordando a su antiguo jefe. "Me pregunto cómo le hace para bromear justo cuando está a punto de entrar en combate" se dice al verlo revisar el mapa del campo de batalla.

Viktoria levanta una de las fotografías de la mesa y se mueve hacia un rincón de la sala para revisarla bajo la luz de una lámpara incandescente. En una de las esquinas, el sello de "CLASIFICADO" cubre parcialmente la imagen de una inmensa creatura que nada a ras de la superficie del agua. La cola aplanada y llena de escamas grandes y gruesas sobresale de una estela espumosa y da fin a un cuerpo que, según la información escrita en la parte posterior de la foto, tiene al menos 350 metros de longitud. Una herrumbrosa estructura de metal alberga varias armas y compartimientos, y va anclada con herrajes a la espalda y los costados de la creatura. En otra de las fotos se ve un monstruo similar, aunque está dotado con lo que parece ser una edificación larga, plana y ancha en la espalda. "Dragonero" se lee en el reverso de esta segunda foto.

— Aquí el capitán del _MS Caribdis_ — suena por el radio — Estamos en posición.

— Recibido capitán. — responde el gran almirante Cook. — Inicien persecución. Tome rumbo dos-cero-cinco a babor. _Kraken_ : gire al costado opuesto. Ocúpese de los otros.

— Están dando vuelta, señor — reportan desde el _Kraken_. — Parece que huyen rumbo a tierra.

— No los deje ir capitán. ¡Mándelos al abismo! Necesitamos abrir una brecha para el _Hidra_ , no que se vayan a defender la playa.

Dos misiles emergen del lanzador vertical frontal de ambos destructores. Se levantan entre la brisa salada y el viento de alas negras y vuelan implacables a su objetivo. Abajo, en el mar, los tripulantes de las naves de los Legionarios se preparan burdamente para la batalla. Sus radares son de muy baja potencia y alcance, y los dispositivos ópticos son inútiles en estas condiciones. La tormenta y la ausencia de luces mantienen oculta a la flota de la Marina entre la bruma y la lluvia, y el factor sorpresa está comenzando a ejercer presión sobre sus mentes. Con la esperanza de poder sobrevivir, los Legionarios ponen proa lejos del lugar mientras preparan sus cañones para replegar aunque sea un poco a los destructores.

— ¡Misil! — grita uno de los monstruos al ver el punto dorado en el cielo acercándose a toda velocidad.

En uno de los niveles de la superestructura del barco, una ametralladora abre fuego contra la estrella fugaz que se precipita hacia ellos. Sin la precisión ni la velocidad de un sistema de proximidad para inutilizarlo, el misil cumple su designio sin contratiempos. El barco explota desde el centro de su casco y su sección media vuela por los aires y se mezcla con las gotas de lluvia que bajan del cielo.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, a bordo del _Balrog_ , Abbey encuentra algo extraño en las lecturas del sonar del buque.

— Capitán — dice la montañesa — Venga a ver esto.

El comandante del crucero se acerca y mira por encima del hombro de la chica una gran mancha verde que se mueve a algunas cuantas millas marinas de ellos. Cerca de la mancha, una etiqueta con el nombre de _Phantom_ marca el rumbo de uno de los dos submarinos que fueron enviados a iniciar el ataque. Al parecer el submarino y la mancha verde están en curso de colisión.

— _Phantom_ : aquí capitán León Krushchev de crucero _Balrog._ — dice el yeti con una voz ronca y vibrante como la piel de un tambor. — Nuestro sonar detecta objeto muy grande cerca de su posición ¿pueden ver qué es?

— Un momento capitán. — replican desde el submarino. — Prepararemos el periscopio de inmersión.

Los monstruos en el puente del sumergible aprestan el equipo óptico y efectúan una inspección de trescientos sesenta grados. Lo único que ven es la negrura del mar entrar por el lente del dispositivo.

— Negativo capitán. — responden finalmente desde el submarino. — No encontramos nada.

En el instante en el que el comandante del _Phantom_ termina la frase, la nave se sacude con fuerza y algunos de sus tripulantes son lanzados al suelo. Las luces tiemblan levemente y vuelven a su intensidad habitual, pero los equipos electrónicos empiezan a sufrir fallos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! — exclama el comandante del submarino — ¡Informe!

— Creo que golpeamos con el arrecife, señor. — indica uno de los oficiales.

— Eso es imposible — responde el capitán — estamos a cien metros encima del fondo del mar.

Un marinero se acerca al periscopio y toma las manivelas para efectuar una nueva observación. Escudriña diligentemente el campo visual del aparato, pero no aparece anomalía alguna que hubiese podido causar semejante impacto. El marinero entonces enciende el filtro infrarrojo del periscopio y vuelve a mirar a través de él. Una colosal figura alargada de contorno deforme aparece brillante en la mirilla, haciendo que el monstruo dé la alarma.

— ¡Es el cetus! — grita al identificar la silueta amarilla sobre el fondo rojo.

El submarino se sacude de nuevo y en la mirilla del periscopio se observan vagamente unas enormes fauces que se abren y envuelven la totalidad del campo visual del aparato. Las luces del navío tiemblan y los dispositivos electrónicos echan chispas con cada sacudida del barco.

— ¡S-O-S! ¡S-O-S! — grita el capitán por el radio. — ¡Este es el submarino _MS Phantom_! ¡Estamos bajo el ataque de un cetus! ¡Solicitamos…!

La conversación se corta súbitamente con la aparición de ruido eléctrico. Abbey voltea a ver a su capitán en espera de una orden.

— ¡El cetus se tragó al _Phantom_! — se oye en el radio del _Cipactli_.

— Eso es imposible — comenta Gil en su puesto de meteorología, pendiente de las transmisiones principales. — Los cetus no viven en estas aguas.

— Es de ellos, hijo. — le contesta el jefe de su departamento. — Lo amaestraron para que nos ataque.

Mientras tanto, Mick envía una transmisión al _Poltergeist_ , el otro submarino cerca de esa posición.

— ¡Esto no es un incidente! ¡Repito: no es un incidente! Fuego sobre la posición del _Phantom_. Hay un cetus que se ha tragado a nuestro submarino. ¡No es natural! ¡Es del enemigo!

El _Poltergeist_ obedece inmediatamente la orden y cambia su curso para dirigirse a la última posición conocida del _Phantom_. Se activan sus sonares de búsqueda submarina y rápidamente encuentra el objetivo. Dos torpedos emergen de sus tubos y trazan una estela de burbujas en su camino al monstruo. Explotan junto a él y logran arrancarle algo unido a su costado derecho.

— ¡Impacto confirmado!

El animal da la vuelta y comienza a nadar hacia el _Poltergesist_ , que de imediato cambia su curso a uno de retirada y acelera al máximo sus motores.

— Necesitarán algo más que eso — dice Abbey desde su lugar en el _Balrog_. — ¡Jones, haz a un lado!

La montañesa empuja a Dana fuera de su sitio y comienza a teclear rápidamente en la máquina que ella estaba ocupando hasta hace un momento.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunta Dana.

— Los del _Poltergeist_ no van a sobrevivir a esto. — le explica la montañesa. — Nadie ha sido atacado por un cetus y vivido para contarlo.

— ¿Y qué intenta hacer? — le pregunta el capitán al enterarse de que está tratando de comunicarse con el submarino engullido.

— Esa bestia ser de ellos ¿no? — contesta Abbey.

— Sí. — contesta Mick desde su barco, pendiente de la conversación por medio del micrófono de Abbey. — Inteligencia reportó que los están usando como caballos de batalla y bestias de carga.

— Bien, pues nosotros tener que destruirlo si no queremos que se coma también al _Poltergeist_.

— Y ¿qué tiene pensado?

— Submarino tener diecinueve torpedos a bordo antes de ser atacado. — explica la yeti. — Si logro alcanzar sistema de activación remota, podemos destruirlo desde dentro.

— Es posible. — agrega Dana. — Ellos engullen a sus presas de un solo bocado, así que tal vez los torpedos aún sigan intactos.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los jugos gástricos de esa cosa destruyan el casco de presión. — dice el capitán Krushchev. — Apresúrese.

Abbey hace correr sus dedos por encima de las teclas de la computadora. Las líneas de código y los comandos escritos en letras verdes se reflejan sobre su iris de amatista y cambian con cada segundo. "Acceso autorizado" se muestra finalmente en la pantalla "¿Activar autodestrucción remota? _"

"¿Y si aún podemos sacarlos?" se pregunta Abbey justo un instante antes de apretar el botón. "El _Poltergeist_ podría seguir torpedeándolo hasta que pueda salir a flote. _Prakat!_ Y ahora ¿qué hago: detono los torpedos, o les consigo más tiempo?"

Ésta es una más de las veces en que la yeti ha tenido que enfrentar una decisión difícil. Por un lado, su comandante espera que destruya al blanco, pero por otro lado, su conciencia le dice que los submarineros aún podrían estar vivos. Dana se da cuenta de sus dudas y se acerca para hacerle una sugerencia.

Pero antes de que Abbey pueda tomar una decisión, las diez toneladas de explosivos de los diecinieve torpedos restantes del submarino estallan en el esófago del cetus. El combustible de los motores agrega más fuerza a la detonación, que acaba reventando el cuello de la bestia y arrancando de tajo las estructuras con armas que llevaba unidas al cuerpo. Una ola blanca comba la superficie del agua y de ella eclosiona una deflagración de agua salada, tejido blando, sangre, huesos y trozos de hierro que caen a varios cientos de metros del lugar de la explosión.

— ¡Argh! — festeja Dana junto a su amiga.

— No tocaste el botón ¿verdad? — le pregunta el capitán a la teniente yeti.

— No me dio tiempo, señor. — replica ella. — No sé qué pasó. Yo no lo activé.

— Entonces seguro fueron ellos. — sugiere Dana. — No es la primera vez que un cetus se traga a un submarino. Leí en varios reportes que las otras veces en que ha sucedido, ha sido la misma tripulación la que enciende los torpedos. Dicen que lo hacen porque es mejor morir instantáneamente por la explosión que en la lenta agonía de la digestión.

— Está bien, teniente. — le dice el capitán, dándole una palmada en la espalda. — Buen trabajo. Sigamos.

En el puente del _Cipactli_ , Mick observa la explosión como un repentino chispazo en una de las pantallas de la sala de armamento del acorazado. Sonríe maliciosamente ante el éxito del plan de Abbey, recordando la manera en que convirtió a uno de los jardines del Castillo Rojo en un verdadero campo minado con hielo.

— Espero que al cabrón le haya gustado el picante. — dice dirigiéndose a Holt y a Jackson. — Receta secreta de la Marina de Protección.

Los dos hermanos ríen junto a su comandante, completamente enterados de la situación. Viktoria lo mira y sonríe discretamente frente a la pantalla de control de uno de los sensores. Repentinamente, una alarma devuelve su atención al monitor. Un montón de puntos rojos sin formación aparecen de pronto en el radar aéreo.

— Almirante: — dice la chica interrumpiendo el breve momento de júbilo — tenemos compañía.

Mick se acerca y entrecierra los ojos al ver la distancia que separa a los puntos rojos de la flota de combate. No se acercan con tanta velocidad como los aviones jet de su propia flota, pero si se mueven demasiado rápido como para ser barcos o monstruos marinos.

— Preparen la batería antiaérea. — ordena. — Esta fiesta apenas está comenzando.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La calavera sobre la flor de Ollin es el símbolo que preside la bandera pirata del acorazado** ** _Cipactli._** **Si el lector lo desea, puede ver el diseño en la sección "Galería de imágenes" de mi perfil.**

 **2.-Poltergeist (del alemán** ** _poltern_** **, "hacer ruido", y** ** _Geist_** **, "espíritu") es un fenómeno paranormal que engloba cualquier hecho perceptible, de naturaleza violenta e inexplicable inicialmente por la física, producido por una entidad o energía imperceptible.**

 **3.-** ** _Phantom_** **significa "fantasma" en inglés. Los submarinos de la** ** _clase Poltergeist_** **están basados en los tipo 214 producidos por la compañía alemanaHowaldtswerke-Deutsche Werft GmbH (HDW). Tienen 57m de eslora, 6.3m de manga y un desplazamiento de 1700 toneladas en inmersión. Su principal armamento consiste en 8 tubos lanzatorpedos.**

 **4.-El armario de Davy Jones es un eufemismo utilizado por los marineros para referirse al fondo del mar. Se dice que un marinero está "en el armario de Davy Jones" cuando se encuentra perdido o, la mayoría de las veces, muerto en el mar.**

 **5.-Ciréin-cróin es el nombre de un antiguo monstruo marino del folclor gaélico escocés. Se dice que es tan grande que se come siete ballenas de una sola vez.**

 **6.-Cetus es el nombre de un monstruo marino de la mitología griega. También se le denomina de esta manera a una constelación del hemisferio sur, en una región conocida como Agua, cerca de otras constelaciones como Aquarius, Piscis y Eridanus.**

 **7.-Banda Sonora Original: Lucy Fears the Morning Star** , Diablo Swing Orchestra, _Sing-Along Songs for the Damned & Delirious_


	39. Cap 36: El astrolabio y el colmillo

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 36: El astrolabio y el colmillo**

 _Ángel de la muerte, toma mi cuerpo.  
_ _Levántame lejos de este calor.  
_ _Pliega tus manos frías y bendice mi alma.  
_ _Cómo tus lágrimas apagan el fuego.  
_ **Alexia Rodríguez**

 **Primera Fuerza Naval del Pacífico, 50 millas náuticas al oeste de El Crematorio, Isla Cadáver, viernes 20 de octubre de 2023.** En las playas de Isla Cadáver hay decenas de dragones y otras especies de monstruos voladores agitando sus alas, gruñendo y empujándose entre ellos mientras sus jinetes luchan por controlarlos. Todos ellos llevan una especie de "chaleco" de metal con la insignia azul de los Legionarios y un arnés de cuero amarrado a sus cabezas. La lluvia ya está comenzando a caer, pero eso no los detiene de iniciar su vuelo rumbo al mar para defender a sus secuaces.

Montada sobre uno de los dragones va una figura femenina de no mucha estatura. Su cabellera es como un bosque de sargazos, y sus ojos como dos medusas bioluminiscentes que flotan en la penumbra del mar. Su piel húmeda y azulosa está salpicada de lunares amarillos que palpitan por todo su cuerpo como las luces de un avión. Pero por ahora éstos sólo son visibles en su cara y sus manos, pues su cuerpo está cubierto con una burda armadura de cuero y algunas láminas de metal por aquí y por allá. En sus facciones aflora una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre. "¿Cómo diablos dejé que esto pasara?" piensa la chica mirando al horizonte negro que se cierne ante ella "Me hice dragonera para recorrer el mundo, no para hacer la guerra"

— Espero que salgamos vivos de esto, Vulcano. — le dice a su dragón y a sí misma. — Que Poseidón nos proteja.

La bestia debe medir por lo menos 12 metros desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola en forma de flecha, con una envergadura de 10 metros aproximadamente. Sus escamas negras y brillantes como hojuelas de acero templado, delineadas por una luz naranja lo identifican claramente como un miembro de la especie _Draco Vulcanus_ originaria de los Cárpatos. Su cabeza está coronada con dos cuernos ambarinos y varias protuberancias cartilaginosas que protegen sus oídos. Una prominente hilera de espinas óseas decora toda la longitud de su columna vertebral, obligando a que su jinete se acomode en una silla por encima de ellos.

— ¿No han identificado los contactos? — pregunta el almirante a bordo del acorazado _Cipactli._

— Sí, señor. — señala Dana desde el puente del _Balrog_. — El apuntador infrarrojo indica que son dragones.

— Batería antiaérea: — ordena el teniente 'Vorgheem — prepárense para enfrentar a blancos múltiples. Todas las torretas.

— ¡Defiendan al _Antoine Van Helsing_ y al _Hidra_! — ordena el gran almirante desde el puente del _Balrog_. — ¡El CIWS no soportará un ataque de esa densidad!

El portaaviones _MS Antoine Van Helsing_ es el mayor buque de guerra del mundo, líder de su clase, y el primer barco de su tipo construido totalmente en los astilleros de la Marina de Protección. Tiene 455 metros de eslora, una manga total de 97 metros y un desplazamiento por completo de 168 mil toneladas métricas. Cuando fue lanzada la convocatoria para el Proyecto Colosus, el Estado Mayor Naval exigió que el buque fuera capaz tanto de hacer la guerra como de proporcionar apoyo logístico y bestiario en tiempos de paz. Es por ello que sus medidas exceden bastante las de cualquier otro buque de su clase, pues debe cumplir una amplia gama de tareas: proporcionar apoyo a aviones de transporte táctico; fungir como base para operaciones de búsqueda y rescate en zonas de desastre; servir de hospital flotante con capacidad para más de 80 camas — con tres quirófanos, sala de estudios médicos con máquina de rayos X, aparato de resonancia magnética y laboratorio clínico completo — y, por supuesto, proporcionar una base aérea confiable para 100 aeronaves, entre aviones y helicópteros de diversas clases. Cuatro reactores nucleares de 300 megawatts cada uno impulsan al barco y le proveen de toda la energía que requiere para su operación.

El _Hidra_ , por su parte, es el buque donde viajan los soldados que efectuarán el desembarco en El Crematorio. Fue adquirido por la Marina en julio de 2015 como un buque de asalto anfibio francés de la _clase Mistral_. Con 199 metros de eslora, 32 de manga y un desplazamiento total de 21 mil 300 toneladas, en sus bodegas viaja un batallón completo con 450 soldados, 4 lanchas de desembarco, 16 vehículos anfibios y 15 helicópteros para proporcionar apoyo aéreo cercano a las tropas de tierra. Estos dos buques son vitales para el asalto a la isla, y por ello viajan en el centro del contingente, resguardados por varios círculos de seguridad.

En el puente de su acorazado, Mick mira su reloj _Navigator_. Es un modelo fabricado por la Steam Time Co. exclusivamente para los capitanes y almirantes de la Armada. Además de dar la hora con precisión atómica, el dispositivo proporciona datos acerca de la navegación del barco en el que se encuentran, como son: rumbo, velocidad y posición, todo en tiempo real. El Dr. Robert Steam inventó esta intricada máquina del tiempo en 1938, pero debido a su muerte el modelo nunca pudo entrar en producción sino hasta que su hija descubrió los planos hace algunos años.

— Capitán: los contactos están dentro del alcance del cañón — dice uno de los oficiales del destructor _Caribdis_.

— Disparen proyectiles antiaéreos. — responde el comandante. — Háganlo como si fuera una escopeta contra una bandada de pájaros.

El cañón Mark 45[1] del _Caribdis_ abre fuego hacia el aire al mismo tiempo que del VLS emergen dos misiles. El proyectil se eleva hasta una altura de varios cientos de metros e intercepta a los dragones al frente de su formación. La explosión logra derribar a cuatro de las bestias con cientos de fragmentos de metralla ardiente. Caen al agua desde una altura de seiscientos metros, haciendo un gran ruido cuando sus cuerpos rompen la tensión superficial del mar.

En el portaaviones _Antoine Van Helsing_ , los cazas ya están comenzando a despegar. La catapulta electromagnética los impulsa y rápidamente toman altura para defender a su base. Una pareja de aeroplanos se dispone a interceptar al enjambre de monstruos voladores que intentan inútilmente esconderse entre las nubes, pues los radares de los T-50[2] de la Armada los ven incluso en las condiciones más adversas, aunque no con total claridad.

— Control aéreo: aquí el capitán Jack Long. — informa uno de los pilotos, cuyo avión tiene un dragón y unos caracteres chinos pintados en el morro. — Me dispongo a interceptar a la primera oleada.

— Recibido capitán. — responden desde el portaaviones. — Manténgalos a raya. Son demasiados objetivos para el CIWS.

— Será todo un placer, señor.

El avión de caza, con sus característicos perfiles angulosos y elegantes líneas grises, se aproxima rápidamente al grupo de dragones. Su bodega de armas se abre y de ella salen dos misiles que inmediatamente comienzan su vuelo hacia los objetivos. Consciente de que si deja que lo vean, será presa de los dragones, el piloto se mantiene oculto en la tormenta, usando el avanzado sistema de radar del avión para ver a sus objetivos. "Ellos no pueden verme a mí, pero yo sí a ellos."

Cientos de metros más adelante, el misil llega a los enemigos tan rápido que los que intentan detenerlo con el fuego de sus gargantas fallan irremediablemente. El arma se abre paso entre el frente de los dragones y explota en su parte media, derribando a diez de ellos y lastimando a otros cinco, que se ven obligados a regresar. No obstante, la baja visibilidad ante el radar que les proporciona su cuerpo orgánico le está dificultando la tarea a los radares de búsqueda aérea del _Caribdis_ y el _Kraken_.

— ¡Dragones: sobre el destructor! — grita uno de los jinetes de las bestias.

El contingente enemigo se deja caer en picada sobre el _Caribdis_ , haciendo llover fuego sobre él. La superestructura blindada resiste bien el embate de las llamas mientras los Phalanx[3] reparten balas a diestra y siniestra. Sus ametralladoras rotativas de 20 milímetros saltan de blanco en blanco, matando a varios monstruos voladores cuyos cadáveres caen alrededor del destructor. La bandera negra del mástil arde en llamas junto con la cubierta, ambas empapadas de la saliva inflamable de los dragones. El equipo de control de daños del navío, compuesto enteramente de elementales de agua, se apresta rápidamente para sofocar las llamas haciendo subir el agua del mar hasta la cubierta. Para cuando el incendio es sofocado, se reportan daños en las antenas de radar.

— ¡Almirante! — reporta el capitán del destructor, cuya voz suena distorsionada por la bocina del radio. — ¡Los dragones incendiaron las antenas del radar! ¡No tenemos manera de ver los blancos!

— ¡Retírese capitán! — ordena Mick por el radio. — ¡Cazas tres y cuatro: proporcionen fuego de cobertura al _Caribdis_!

— Recibido, señor — responde uno de los pilotos mientras hace girar su avión hacia la posición del destructor dañado — Cubriremos al _Caribdis._

— ¡Almirante! — informa la teniente Von Schwarzblut desde su puesto. — ¡Ya están sobre nosotros!

— Somos un acorazado — replica Mick — Se necesita más que un montón de moscas de fuego para inutilizar nuestros radares.

Las 16 torretas triples de 25mm del _Cipactli_ comienzan a disparar al aire, cada una siguiendo a un objetivo en particular. Con una verdadera tormenta de plomo ardiente saliendo del acorazado, los dragoneros caen como moscas en medio de una nube de fumigante. No obstante, la chica del dragón _Vulcanus_ se dirige en picada hacia la torreta No 2 del barco. Su bestia lanza una formidable bomba de fuego que cae sobre la torreta y la envuelve en llamas. Ahora se dispone a doblar para retirarse, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, el AK-630[4] de encima del puente abre fuego con su cañón rotativo y la hace caer justo sobre la torreta No 1. Las puertas reforzadas del hangar de proa resisten bien la caída del monstruo, que queda maltrecho sobre la cubierta con las alas destrozadas por las balas de 30mm del arma antimisil.

Encima de ellos, los aviones ya casi han acabado con toda la oleada de dragones. El último de ellos vuela más rápido que los demás, y bajo su cuerpo lleva un objeto extraño no mayor que un cubo de agua.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — exclama uno de los vigías sobre el puente del _Balrog_ al ver que la bestia se precipita directo a ellos y los CIWS no lo detienen. — ¡Tiene una bomba!

El dragón cae cerca del puente del crucero y su carga explosiva explota abriendo un agujero en una de las estructuras. Abbey ve el fuego iluminar al barco a través de las ventanas e inmediatamente corre al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión. El equipo de control de daños ya está tratando de apagar el incendio, y ella lo extingue inmediatamente con sus poderes de crioquinésis.

— ¡Informe de daños! — le dice a uno de los marineros.

— Los oficiales de rango superior cayeron, teniente. — responde el soldado. — Hay daños en una de las antenas de radar, pero las otras resistieron bien.

— ¿Quién es el siguiente oficial al mando? — pregunta Abbey.

— Usted, teniente.

— No. — responde la yeti, como si no quisiera creer lo que el marino le dice — ¿Quién es el siguiente al mando?

— ¡El gran almirante y el capitán estaban en esa sala, teniente! — le informa el marinero. — ¡Usted está al mando ahora! ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Abbey se paraliza ante la noticia que acaban de darle. El capitán Krushchev y el gran almirante Cook fueron abatidos por la explosión. Su mentor ha muerto. El yeti que le enseñó a amar el mar, que la guio en su navegación por los escalafones de la Armada y el único que estuvo apoyándole en su decisión de unirse a la Marina incluso desde antes de la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo se ha ido a causa de una bomba improvisada. Su mente ahora es una tormenta de recuerdos y emociones más fuerte aún que la que está cayendo sobre la flota de combate.

— ¿Sus órdenes, capitana? — le dice Dana tomándola del hombro.

Abbey la mira por unos instantes. A su amiga y a los destrozos. Vagamente voltea hacia el interior del agujero negro en la estructura y descubre un leve movimiento. Se introduce a la caverna de hielo y metal retorcido y sale con el capitán León en brazos, aún vivo y consiente, pero muy malherido.

— ¡Llévenlo a la enfermería! — le ordena a los marinos. — ¡Gran almirante estar ahí dentro todavía! ¡Atiéndanlo!

Los marinos obedecen sus órdenes. Entran a la estructura y sacan de ella a Cook y a varios monstruos heridos más. Mientras tanto, Abbey mira los restos calcinados del cadáver del dragón con la ira en su rostro.

— ¿Y ahora? — le pregunta Dana.

— Ese _Skorgrey_ [5] tiene suerte de haber muerto en explosión. — responde la yeti totalmente furibunda.

Las dos marineras vuelven al puente del barco para comunicar la situación al almirante Thlan. Los dragones ya han sido totalmente neutralizados por la artillería antiaérea, pero aún queda lo que podría ser la parte más difícil de este primer día de combate: el asalto a El Crematorio.

 **II**

Una ráfaga de ametralladora. Una explosión. Agua escurriendo por su cuerpo y un terrible frío que poco a poco la envuelve y estremece sus músculos que tiemblan en una lucha por conservar un poco de calor. La chica del dragón volcán ha sobrevivido milagrosamente al accidente, pero su querida mascota se ha llevado la peor parte. Tiene las alas destrozadas y rotas, y múltiples impactos de bala en el cuerpo. Ella intenta mover el brazo para enderezarse, pero una punzada de dolor la paraliza al instante. Con el otro brazo trata de moverse para alcanzar a su amigo reptil, pero éste se encuentra en algún lugar diferente, unos cuantos metros más abajo.

— El dragón obstruye las puertas del hangar, señor. — le dice uno de los marineros a Mick. — Y sigue vivo. Creemos que está desmayado o algo así.

— ¡Qué buen madrazo se metió el cabrón! — dice él mirando cómo el abdomen de la bestia sigue moviéndose, aunque con debilidad. — Muévanlo, — ordena — pero tengan cuidado.

Los marineros se disponen a atar una cuerda en el hocico del dragón y otras más en sus alas y sus patas para moverlo y despejar el hangar de proa, pues el almirante ha sido requerido en el _Balrog_ por razones desconocidas para él.

— Wolf: — le dice Mick a Clawd, quien ha sido llamado para atender a los posibles heridos — ve con el médico y dile que traiga una dosis extra grande de sedantes y una aguja de titanio para dragones. Si se despierta, el hijo de la chingada, nos va a armar un desmadre aquí.

— ¡Al momento! — dice el hombre lobo al salir corriendo.

— ¡Señor: hay una chica aquí arriba! — advierte otro de los marineros, parado sobre la torreta No 1 del acorazado.

Mick toma impulso y corre algunos cuantos metros antes de dar un salto para aterrizar justo sobre la torreta. Se agacha junto al cuerpo y le da la vuelta con su brazo, para después ponerle el índice y el anular en el cuello.

— Sigue viva. — dice al sentir un débil latido y el movimiento de las branquias de la monstruita. — Llévenla a la enfermería. ¡Rápido!

Uno de los marinos toma a la chica por los hombros, mientras que el otro sostiene sus pies. Los dos hombres bajan por la escalera con mucho cuidado de no lastimar aún más a la pobre muchacha. Se alejan sobre la cubierta húmeda y entran al barco por una de las puertas junto a las torretas antiaéreas.

— 'Vorgheem — dice Mick subiéndose al Cuervo VAL que los marinos acaban de sacar del hangar de proa.

— ¿Señor? — responde él acercándose.

— Hazte cargo — le ordena mientras se acomoda los goggles. — Voy al _Balrog_ a ver qué pasó.

El sangheili asiente y el vehículo aéreo se eleva sobre la cubierta del acorazado y enfila rumbo a la proa del mismo. Vuela por encima de un destructor, una fragata y rodea la vasta cubierta de vuelo del _Antoine Van Helsing_ para finalmente aterrizar en la zona de apontaje de la proa del crucero de misiles. La lluvia ya ha cesado de caer, pero las estructuras aún están húmedas. Dos oficiales del _Balrog_ saludan a Mick cuando lo ven llegar y se aprestan para asegurar el Cuervo mientras otro más lo conduce hacia el interior del barco.

Thlan llega a una zona del navío donde las paredes son blancas y salpicadas del símbolo de la cruz roja. Dos miembros del cuerpo médico lo saludan antes de señalarle una de las habitaciones. El almirante mira hacia la puerta y escucha con atención las noticias del médico, para luego alejarse por el pasillo.

A través de la ventanilla de una de las puertas que Mick pasa por alto en su camino puede verse a Abbey sentada junto a una cama de hospital. En ella yace el capitán León Krushchev con más de cien fragmentos de metralla incrustados en todo el cuerpo. Acompañaba al gran almirante en una sesión de observación nocturna al aire libre cuando los dragones los sorprendieron a ambos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que lograran burlar los círculos de seguridad alrededor del portaaviones. Y aun así, los CIWS cumplieron su cometido: mantener intacto al _Antoine Van Helsing._

El capitán habla con dificultad usando su lengua natal. Le cuenta a Abbey lo entusiasmada que estaba ella cuando fue por primera vez de crucero por el ártico a bordo de un rompehielos con su amigo, el capitán Boris Bominable. La chica se ríe junto con su capitán cuando él menciona la manera en que solía decirle a su hermana Ivanna que ella sería la "princesa del hielo". Su rostro se llena de recuerdos salados de la vez que pescaron con los esquimales a través de los agujeros de un lago congelado y cómo Ivy se tomó una fotografía con un pez aún más grande que ella. La fiesta de bienvenida en la aldea después de la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo, su ingreso a la Escuela Naval, su graduación con honores como alférez del _MS Arctika,_ su primer combate como oficial en las costas del Cuerno de África y su transferencia al _Balrog_ ; todo pasa por la mente de la chica al tiempo que su mentor le cuenta su propia historia como marinero: 25 años de servicio en la Marina de Protección, diez de ellos contados a partir del inicio de la Guerrilla.

— Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa, niña" le dice él en la lengua madre de ambos, que suena en realidad más suave de lo que uno alcanza a imaginarse — Setenta y dos años son demasiados para un marinero.

— Nada de eso, mi capitán. — replica ella sosteniendo su mano. — Aún tiene una última batalla que ganar.

Esa batalla la ganarás tú, Abbey. — le expresa él al tiempo que lleva la mano bajo su chaqueta de combate. — Tu padre estará orgulloso.

De debajo de la ropa desgarrada y teñida de rojo, el capitán Krushchev extrae una especie de amuleto que cuelga de un segmento de cuero turquesa. Es un colmillo blanco de al menos siete centímetros de longitud coronado por un intricado adorno de plata con incrustaciones de crionita azul y roja. _Ab insomne non custita dracone_ se lee en los hilos metálicos de dragonio azul que están incrustados en el diente.

— El Colmillo de _Skandrom_. — susurra Abbey al ver la joya.

— El Padre de los Snarks — replica el capitán. — Este barco es nuestro. De los yeti. Todos los capitanes que han pasado por su puente han sido de nuestra especie. No sé si el Estado Mayor lo haya decidido así o sea simplemente una coincidencia.

El comandante del crucero tose un poco y salpica las sábanas de la cama con más gotas de sangre.

— Cuando la marina ordenó que los barcos fueran hechizados contra amotinamientos, — continúa el yeti — este trofeo me pareció una elección adecuada. Lo gané durante mi iniciación en el Bershkan. De los trescientos jóvenes que fuimos al combate contra Skandrom, sólo yo conseguí su colmillo.

— Es uno de los más grandes honores a los que un yeti puede aspirar. — responde Abbey.

— Simboliza la perseverancia, abnegación, entrega, disciplina y honor que todo soldado debe poseer. — explica el capitán. — Tiene plata y joyas, porque a un guerrero se le debe honor y gloria. Su cuerda es de cuero, porque esas virtudes deben estar sostenidas por la humildad y la sabiduría ancestral. Y está aún teñido con la sangre del monstruo al que perteneció, porque para conseguir todo lo anterior, el guerrero debe estar dispuesto a realizar sacrificios.

Al terminar de decir esto, el yeti se quita el collar y con gran dificultad se alza sobre la cama para ponérselo a la chica. Ella se limita a cerrar los ojos y a derramar un par de lágrimas cuando las curtidas manos del mejor amigo de su padre cierran la cuerda del amuleto detrás de su cuello.

— Ahora te toca a ti. — le dice él en lo que parece ser su último aliento. — Y por favor recuerda: el carácter es la virtud en los tiempos difíciles[6].

El capitán afloja su cuerpo y los aparatos médicos que están a los lados de la cama comienzan a emitir sus alarmas en un caótico clamor electrónico. Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de al lado, Mick está de pie junto al gran almirante Cook, quien está convaleciente sobre otra de las camas de la sección médica del crucero.

— Siempre supe que moriría en el mar — dice el gran almirante.

— Como marino, es la mejor muerte que se puede tener. — replica Mick con la voz atorada y las manos en los bolsillos. — No estamos hechos para yacer en la tierra.

— Podremos haber perdido esta brevísima batalla, — continúa el monstruo cuya barba de tentáculos fue destrozada por la metralla — pero no podemos perder la guerra. Hay mucha gente en Necrópolis que nos necesita.

— Usted y mi barco se parecen mucho: — comenta el marino azteca — no importa si les llueve un infierno encima, siempre salen a flote.

— Me temo que esta vez no, muchacho. — replica él, llenándose las branquias de sangre con cada palabra.

Mick lo mira en intervalos y agacha la cabeza. No encuentra nada qué decir, como es común en él en situaciones como ésta. La suya nunca ha sido la cara que sus amigos ven al despertar de la anestesia en un hospital o sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido. Cook mueve los pocos tentáculos que le quedan en el rostro y con ellos sale a flote un objeto cuyo aspecto es similar al de un reloj de bolsillo. Tiene un disco dorado con líneas rojas esculpidas sobre su superficie. Sobre éste se posa un círculo marcado con los símbolos del zodiaco y demás objetos celestes, y en su exterior está graduada una escala en grados sexagesimales. Rubíes y otras piedras preciosas están sostenidas por un intricado patrón de varillas de oro de formas curvas y rectas. El aparato tiene un diámetro de 15 centímetros, y en su reverso está grabado el escudo de la Flota Naval de los Oscurecidos — predecesora de la Marina de Protección — y las palabras _Libertas, Aequalitas et Fraternitas_.

— El Astrolabio del Almirante[7] — comenta Mick al ver el aparato.

— Esta fue mi última batalla, hijo. — dice Cook al entregarle el aparato. — Por favor recuerda esto: el valor de un guerrero no consiste en quitar una vida, sino en saber cuándo perdonarla.

Mick toma el astrolabio de la mano del gran almirante apenas un instante antes de que ésta se desplome sobre las sábanas. Su sangre queda sobre la carátula de oro y rubíes. El almirante Thlan guarda el artilugio en una de las bolsas de su guerrera y se inclina sobre la cama para cubrir el cuerpo. Para cuando el equipo de enfermeras y médicos entra ya las pantallas de los aparatos muestran ceros y líneas continuas.

Thlan sale al pasillo y sube por las escaleras sin mirar a nadie. Afuera del cuarto donde estuvo el capitán Krushchev, Dana intenta enjugar las lágrimas de Abbey con algunas palabras de aliento.

— Cuando mi madre murió en la Gran Guerra — le dice con una voz un poco fisurada — yo también sentí mucho dolor. La extrañaba todos los días. Me hacían mucha falta sus caricias, su comida, el despertar con su voz por la mañana y dormirme por la noche luego de un cuento y un beso. Aún hoy la extraño.

Abbey se recarga un poco sobre el hombro de su amiga para darse un respiro en medio de la batalla.

— Pero debemos seguir. — continúa Dana después de soltarla. — La mejor manera de honrar a un guerrero es ganar la batalla que comenzó.

La yeti asiente mientras se seca el rostro con un pañuelo, para luego regresar con su compañera al puente del crucero. Al arribar al lugar, la chica ve al almirante Thlan recargado en la borda del barco. "Él también debe estar pasando por un momento difícil" piensa.

— Jones: — ordena — mantén rumbo y vigila el horizonte. Si ocurre algo consulta con vicealmirante De Mort.

Dana asiente y Abbey sale de la estructura del barco. Las alarmas de los radares están quietas, por lo que se siente lo suficientemente segura como para dar un paseo por la cubierta. Mick la ve llegar y de inmediato se incorpora sobre la baranda.

— ¿Todo bien, Abbey? — le pregunta al encontrarla.

El hecho de que deje a un lado la cortesía militar para hablarle de tú le dice a la montañesa que algo raro debe estar ocurriendo. Es muy extraño que él le hable con tanta confianza, incluso cuando están de civiles. "Normalmente me llama señorita y me habla de usted. Algo debió haber sucedido."

— Estoy bien ahora. — responde ella acercándose.

— Perfecto. Sigamos. — dice Mick antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo a la zona de aterrizaje en la popa del navío.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunta Abbey. — ¿Cómo estás?

Mick detiene su caminar y se gira para lanzarle a la chica una mirada confusa. De la misma manera, ella siempre se dirige a él con formalidad, incluso sin su uniforme.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — le cuestiona, visiblemente sorprendido.

— Bueno: somos amigos también ¿no? — responde ella encogiéndose de hombros — y amigos hacen eso: preocuparse por bienestar del otro.

El marino duda un poco y lentamente vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia ella. Se detiene a pensar por un instante y al final decide responderle.

— He tenido días mejores. — exhala él mirando al astrolabio que Cook le dio apenas hace unos minutos.

— Y los tendrá. — le dice ella poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Mick voltea y le regala una sonrisa con sal de mar y pólvora negra.

— Según nuestra posición… — comienza Abbey, intentando darse ánimos a sí misma y a su segundo mentor.

— ¡Todos, sin excepción! — completa él recuperando su característica energía

Los dos caminan hacia la popa del crucero mientras las primeras luces del sol comienzan a asomarse. Las nubes de lluvia ya se han ido y la línea del mar se dibuja como un alambre de cobre estirado sobre el horizonte.

— Prepare todo, capitana, — le dice Mick al subirse al Cuervo VAL. — porque esta noche ¡yo invito la cena en el Tonatiuhichan!

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El cañón Mk45 de calibre 5"/54 es un moderno montaje de artillería naval de EE. UU. Que consiste en un cañón de 5 pulgadas (127 mm) Mark 19 L54 en el montaje Mark 45. Está diseñado para ser utilizado contra buques de superficie, para uso antiaéreo y bombardeos costeros con el fin de apoyar operaciones anfibias.**

 **2.-El Sukhoi T-50 es un avión caza ruso de quinta generación desarrollado dentro del proyecto PAK FA. Actualmente está en etapa de pruebas de vuelo, pero se espera que entre en servicio en 2016. El diseño y materiales de su fuselaje fueron concebidos para volverlo invisible al radar. Se especula que su armamento podría constar de un cañón de 30mm y 10 puntos de anclaje para diversas armas.**

 **3.-El Phalanx es un sistema de armamento de proximidad (CIWS, por sus siglas en inglés) de origen norteamericano. Fue desarrollado en los años 80's por General Dynamics (actualmente Raytheon) para servir de defensa contra misiles antibuque. Consiste en un cañón rotativo M61 Vulcan de 20mm fijado a una torreta orientable y dos radares para la detección de blancos**

 **4.-El AK-630 es otro sistema CIWS de procedencia soviética que está basado en un cañón automático rotativo de seis cañones de 30 mm. Va montado en una torreta cerrada y cuenta con un sistema de punteríaque combina guía por radar, TV y óptica.**

 **5.-"Hijo de perra" en yetish, la lengua natal de Abbey.**

 **6.-Frase original de Charles de Gaulle (1890-1970), escritor, político y militar francés.**

 **7.-El astrolabio es un antiguo instrumento que permite determinar la posición de las estrellas sobre la bóveda celeste. Era usado por los navegantes, astrónomos y científicos en general para localizar los astros y observar su movimiento, determinar la hora local a partir de la latitud o viceversa. También sirve para medir distancias por triangulación.**

 **8.-Banda Sonora Original: Cover Me Up** , Eyes Set To Kill, _Álbum desconocido_

 **Er Deivi:** sí, lamento si me he tardado mucho en presentar a Deuce, pero es que aún no era su momento. ¡Pero ahora sí lo es! Supongo que las decisiones difíciles son el pan de cada día de los soldados en tiempos de guerra, aunque la verdad es que uno nunca puede saber cuándo tendrá que enfrentar una situación así. Creo que de todas las chicas de Monster High, ella es una de las pocas con el temple necesario para enfrentar una decisión de vida o muerte.


	40. Cap 37: El día D

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 37: El día D**

 _Tú tomarás mi vida, pero yo tomaré la tuya también.  
_ _Tú dispararás tu mosquete, pero yo te atravesaré.  
_ _Así que cuando estés esperando por el siguiente ataque,  
_ _Será mejor que seas fuerte, porque no hay marcha atrás.  
_ **Steve Harris**

 **El Crematorio, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 21 de octubre de 2023.** El pequeño pueblo de pescadores donde Toralei se refugió de los Legionarios amanece con una extraña tensión en el aire. Entre sus habitantes fluye un rumor que se mueve de puerta en puerta y de esquina en esquina como el viento que antecede a una tormenta. El cielo está claro y la salida del sol ya está cerca. Don Vito, el pescador que acomodó a Toralei en el hostal de su hija, espera en la recepción del negocio mientras ella va y viene a la calle llevando maletas y algunas otras cosas.

— ¡Vamos papá! — le dice la mujer apenas deteniéndose. — ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la Marina!

— Y ¿por qué tenemos que irnos? — le pregunta él sin perder un instante la serenidad marina que décadas de sol y sereno le han dejado. — Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Ellos vienen a salvarnos.

— Sí, papá, eso lo sé; — replica ella dejando la maleta en el piso — pero seguro van a usar bombas y cañones, y si una de esas cosas falla en su puntería, se acabó.

— Hija: — le dice el anciano mientras se levanta y la toma de la mano — yo nací y crecí en este pueblo. Me crie en la arena de sus playas y dormí bajo las estrellas de su cielo. Si se va a convertir en un mártir más de esta guerra, pues quiero irme con él.

— ¿Ya están listos? — pregunta un monstruo desde la puerta de la casa que sostiene a una niña en sus brazos.

— ¡Vámonos papá! — le pide la mujer tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la calle.

— Sálvate tú, hija. — le dice él con una inusitada calma. — Yo no puedo irme y dejar aquí a tu madre. Aquí está ella y aquí me quiero quedar yo.

La monstruo marina sigue discutiendo con su anciano engendrador durante varios minutos más hasta que el ruido del motor de un camión los interrumpe. El vehículo viene remolcando un cañón, y en la lona que cubre su bahía de carga están estampadas dos lunas azules. Se estaciona en la esquina de la calle y de él baja un grupo de monstruos armados que se preparan para llevar la pieza de artillería hasta la playa.

Luego de presenciar esa escena, el viejo pescador le ordena a su hija que se marche con su esposo y su nieta y lo deje ahí a él. La mujer intenta nuevamente convencerlo de que se vaya con ella, pero él sigue negándose. Al final decide hacerle caso a su padre, y éste se queda en la puerta del hostal mirando cómo se alejan en el auto.

Apenas un segundo después de que el vehículo con la familia del pescador se pierde detrás de una de las casas, una poderosa explosión levanta una cortina de arena y humo en la playa. El viejo mira la nube negra levantarse detrás de las casas y la manera en que los Legionarios corren de un lado a otro del pueblo.

— ¡Reconocimiento! — dice uno de ellos a través de un viejo radio. — ¿Ven algo?

— ¡No, nada! — se escucha en la bocina del aparato.

Tres explosiones más se suceden con pocos segundos de diferencia entre ellas. Una plazoleta en la que se resguardaban tres camiones se convierte en un caldero ardiente junto con las casas aledañas. Cuatro piezas de artillería apostadas sobre la playa se transforman en una pila de chatarra ardiente. Una improvisada torre de comunicaciones levantada precariamente sobre el techo del edificio de la delegación municipal queda reducida a metal retorcido, escombros y una bandera legionaria que cae envuelta en llamas.

— ¡Impactos confirmados, almirante! — informa la teniente Von Schwarzblut del acorazado _Cipactli_.

— ¿Daño colateral? — pregunta Mick a través del radio desde el puente del _Antoine Van Hellsing_.

— Mínimo, señor. — responde ella. — Inteligencia reportó que las calles del pueblo estaban casi vacías ayer por la noche.

— Bien. — suena en la bocina. — Continúe.

La torreta No 2 del acorazado realiza tres disparos más. Los tres cañones de 460mm exhalan fuego al lanzar los proyectiles de alto explosivo de más de una tonelada de peso cada uno. Estos últimos vuelan durante poco más de medio minuto al cruzar los 35 kilómetros que deben recorrer hasta llegar a su objetivo. El primero de ellos es el que causa la mayor destrucción, pues impacta directo en una bodega pesquera que sirve de polvorín para la batería costera de los Legionarios.

La pólvora y las municiones de adentro del edificio estallan con tanta fuerza que exterminan toda la artillería de la playa del pueblo y causan un gran incendio. Los criminales corren de un lado a otro en busca de un enemigo a quién dispararle, pero no pueden ver al acorazado que se oculta detrás del horizonte. Los pocos cañones que quedan enteros en los extremos de la playa abren fuego sin saber exactamente a dónde disparar, en un desesperado intento por detener el ataque.

Adentro en el mar, el buque de asalto anfibio _MS Hidra_ se prepara para lanzar las primeras unidades con tropas. El muelle de su interior, una amplia zona en el centro del barco donde se guardan los vehículos y las lanchas de desembarco, ya está inundándose para que las tropas puedan salir. Arriba en su cubierta los helicópteros aceleran sus motores y sus hélices para proporcionarles apoyo aéreo cercano. En cuanto los pilotos de los aviones de reconocimiento confirmen que las defensas costeras fueron destruidas, las tropas bajarán a la playa y asegurarán al pueblo.

— Almirante, aquí Murciélago Uno: — se escucha por el radio del portaaviones. — la batería costera de El Crematorio ya fue neutralizada, pero veo algunos cuantos cañones más tierra adentro. Recomiendo neutralizar antes de enviar tropas.

— Recibido Murciélago. Envíe las coordenadas de los objetivos al _Balrog_. — replica Thlan.

— De acuerdo, señor. Enviando coordenadas al _Balrog._

— ¡Teniente Bominable! — comunica Mick cambiando el radio de canal.

— ¡¿Señor?! — responde Abbey desde el puente del crucero _._

— Usted tiene los misiles tácticos. — le explica. — Hay una serie de objetivos a pocos kilómetros de la playa. Murciélago Uno le enviará las coordenadas. Destrúyalos a todos.

— Recibido, almirante. — responde ella para luego dirigirse a Dana: — ¡Jones! Realiza un barrido de satélite y radar sobre zona donde se encuentran los puntos que nos dé Murciélago Uno. Si alguien está jugando las cartas, quiero saber qué mano tiene.

— ¡A la orden, capitana! — contesta la joven marinera desde su puesto en la sala de radar.

En tierra, un grupo de legionarios contemplan el incendio del pueblo desde una colina. El Crematorio es el punto más extremo de la Sierra de La Dolorosa que corre a todo lo largo de Isla Cadáver, por lo que se encuentra justo a sus pies. Junto a los monstruos que observan el horizonte se encuentra un montaje de cuatro misiles oculto bajo una red de cuerdas y hojas de plástico.

— ¿Disparamos ya? — pregunta uno de los hombres, sentado frente a un ordenador portátil.

— No. — replica el que parece ser el comandante de la unidad. — Debemos esperar a que aparezcan. Que crean que ya no nos quedan más defensas.

A bordo del _Cipactli_ , la teniente Von Schwarzblut está a cargo del barco. El teniente 'Vorgheem y el almirante Thlan han sido requeridos por el Alto Mando a bordo del _Antoine Van Helsing_. Si bien ella se siente con la capacidad suficiente para comandar un barco de tal envergadura dados sus treinta años de servicio diferidos en la Marina, aún no comprende cómo es que él le cedió el mando temporal del navío, pues es bien sabido en la Armada que Thlan no deja el barco más que en ocasiones excepcionales. "Quizá es por la muerte del gran almirante Cook" piensa mientras los oficiales de armamento continúan bombardeando las defensas costeras que rodean a El Crematorio.

— Tenemos los blancos, capitana. — informa Dana desde su puesto.

— Perfecto, teniente. — replica Abbey desde la silla del capitán, al frente del puente del _Balrog_. — Fuego a discreción.

— Batería: — ordena la teniente Jones — disparen misiles tácticos contra los objetivos en tierra. Orden: uno, dos, tres y cuatro.

Una de las compuertas del sistema VLS del _Balrog_ se abre. El misil salta desde su interior y enciende sus motores en el aire. Tres más siguen después de él y forman un grupo de ataque que se mueve velozmente sobre el mar. Tras cruzar los treinta kilómetros de agua, se estrellan sobre la colina que precede al pueblo destruyendo tres grupos de cañones y un emplazamiento de radar para control de tiro. Un minuto después, tres misiles más acaban con una antena de comunicaciones, un módulo de misiles portátil y una pareja de piezas de artillería.

— ¿Por qué no los atacamos de una vez? — pregunta uno de los legionarios que se ocultan en la maleza de las colinas.

— Porque si lo hacemos ahora — replica un monstruo de uniforme militar sin insignias que usa una gorra de plato con el emblema de la organización criminal — los CIWS destruirán nuestros misiles. Las lanchas de desembarco no tienen CIWS. Tenemos que esperar.

— ¡Ya nos jodieron uno de los radares!

— ¡Los malditos cañones que nos dieron no alcanzan a llegar hasta donde están ellos! Apenas tienen un alcance de veinte kilómetros, y ellos están como a unos treinta. Tenemos que esperar a que vengan a nosotros.

En el puente del portaaviones, Mick recibe las nuevas noticias de los pilotos de reconocimiento.

— Aquí Murciélago Uno: la zona está libre.

— Recibido, Murciélago. — responde el almirante. — Permanezca ahí y manténgame informado. — y después cambia el canal del radio. — _Hidra_ : proceda con el desembarco. Tendrá a los T-50 para fuego de cobertura, pero envíe a los Ka-50[2] para apoyo aéreo cercano a las tropas de tierra.

La formidable puerta de acero del muelle inundable del _Hidra_ se abre. Las embarcaciones salen cargadas de soldados, y escoltadas por cuatro helicópteros. Algunos cuantos cientos de metros más adelante, un par de fragatas se alinean al lado de la formación. Las montañas de la Sierra de La Dolorosa ya se dibujan claramente sobre el horizonte, con el sol saliendo por encima de ellas.

Cerca del punto de desembarco, los soldados ven pasar dos misiles provenientes del _Balrog_ que se convierten en un par de poderosas flamas al llegar a tierra. En una de las dos lanchas va una compañía de monstruos del Ejército, mientras que la otra está llena de infantes de marina.

— ¡Atención compañía! La misión es esta: — les explica el comandante desde lo alto del puente de la embarcación — vamos a bajar en la playa, entrar al pueblo y tomar el control del edificio de la delegación. Inteligencia reporta que hay muy poca tropa, pero no se confíen; muchos de ellos son desertores de las Fuerzas de Protección y gente de esa calaña, así que saben cómo pelear. La Marina ya nos despejó la playa y la artillería, pero es posible que aún queden nidos de ametralladoras.

Dos misiles más del _Balrog_ atraviesan el cielo, esta vez acompañados de tres obuses de alto explosivo del _Cipactli_. La lancha de desembarco ya está a pocos cientos de metros de la playa y las detonaciones en los blancos de tierra son claramente audibles.

— Almirante: ya estamos llegando a la playa — comunica el capitán de la lancha.

— Recibido, capitán. — responde Mick desde el portaaviones. — Artillería: alto el fuego.

— Alguien va a tener un muy mal día hoy, — comenta el teniente 'Vorgheem — pero no vamos a ser nosotros.

La lancha llega hasta la playa y su rampa de descarga se abre, dejando un espacio en la proa por donde los soldados comienzan a bajar. Rápidamente forman un perímetro de seguridad dentro del cual el resto de la unidad se agrupa. Una vez en tierra, el capitán da la orden de avanzar y la tropa se mueve velozmente sobre la arena. Una ráfaga de ametralladora resuena de una de las construcciones viejas del bulevar costero que divide el espacio entre el pueblo y la playa, y con ella la batalla a pie por el control del pueblo comienza.

Mientras tanto, adentro en el mar, la segunda lancha de desembarco está ya a pocos cientos de metros de la playa. Pero entonces, un poderoso sonido y una estela de humo blanco salen de algún lugar del cerro tras el pueblo. Un misil cruza el cielo y ve encamina directo a la lancha. El artillero de la embarcación intenta detenerlo con el cañón automático de junto al puente, pero el misil es demasiado rápido. Explota a escasos diez metros sobre la cubierta de la lancha, hiriendo a varios infantes de marina.

— ¡¿Quiere alguien decirme de dónde demonios salió eso?! — ladra Mick al ver el incidente en una de las pantallas. — ¡Capitana Bominable: le dije que destruyera toda la artillería de tierra adentro!

— ¡Fuego sobre esa posición! — grita Abbey en el puente del _Balrog_ — ¡Que no quede uno en pie!

Dana se apresura a cumplir la orden en la sala de control de misiles. Otro cohete más sale del VLS del crucero y vuela por encima del agua hasta acabar con el montaje cuádruple que estaba escondido en la montaña.

— ¡¿Quiere alguien decirme por qué diablos no vimos eso?! — pregunta la teniente Jones en la sala de tiro.

— Debieron haberlo camuflado con alguna red. — responde uno de los marineros. — Si lo cubrieron con una malla metálica el radar lo pudo haber pasado por alto.

— Usen el infrarrojo y el apuntador espectral del satélite. — replica Dana. — Si encuentran marcas espectrales en las montañas, analícenlas para saber si no hay algo junto a ellas.

Los oficiales del _Balrog_ ejecutan la orden y encuentran sólo otro montaje de misiles más. El apuntador espectral del satélite busca la radiación ectoplásmica que emana de los cuerpos de las personas y los fantasmas. Ésta puede atravesar objetos sólidos, permitiendo de esta manera obtener una imagen similar a la de los rayos X. Dado que el ectoplasma se encuentra contenido en el cuerpo y es liberado sólo hasta el momento de la muerte, se pueden usar sus rastros de radiación para buscar personas y monstruos.

— Sólo un montaje más, teniente. — informa uno de los marineros.

— Destrúyanlo, — ordena Abbey desde el puente. — y no bajen la guardia.

El misil del crucero da cuenta del último objetivo sobre la montaña. Mientras tanto, los infantes de marina de la lancha de desembarco que resultó atacada ya comienzan a bajar a la playa. Los elementales de agua que vienen con el escuadrón avanzan en la vanguardia resguardados por el resto de la tropa. Van manipulando el agua del mar en chorros potentes para apagar los incendios.

— Es evidente que alguien hizo enojar a Thlan. — comenta uno de los soldados al ver las llamas salir a torrentes de los restos del polvorín. — Este pueblo es un brasero.

— Cook y él eran muy cercanos. — responde el otro mientras dirige un chorro de agua al interior de la bodega. — Él fue quien le enseñó a navegar y quien lo guio durante toda su carrera.

En la otra calle, la compañía de soldados tiene su primer contacto con el enemigo. Un grupo de Legionarios está encerrado en un edificio cerca de la plaza principal. Tras recibir una potente ráfaga en la calle, la compañía se repliega en uno de los edificios de enfrente.

— Tienen una ametralladora. — señala el coronel Gorsky del 3er Batallón. — Y parece que los hijos de puta saben cómo usarla.

Un chorro de balas entra por la ventana rota y se estrella en la pared contraria. Uno de los soldados apunta a través de un hueco en los ladrillos y dispara un trío de proyectiles. Las ojivas atraviesan la calle y el tirador confirma su éxito al sólo ver la característica salpicadura roja en el muro.

— Ya no hay ametralladora. — dice bajando su arma.

Una ráfaga de balas provenientes de distintas direcciones ataca la posición de los oficiales del Ejército. Los soldados se asoman por la ventana y ven que el fuego enemigo proviene de algún lugar sobre una edificación más adelante en la calle. El coronel le hace una seña manual a su equipo para que avancen por dentro de las construcciones y suban al tejado.

— Almirante: — dice uno de los oficiales del _Antoine Van Helsing_ — tengo tres contactos de superficie en el radar dirigiéndose a nuestra posición. Uno de nuestros pilotos dice que son nuestros.

— No son nuestros, teniente. — replica Mick. — Al menos ya no más. Deben ser los mismos que incendiaron las patrullas la noche del ataque. Intente contactarlos.

El oficial se apresura a teclear los comandos en la computadora. El contacto se establece y Mick toma el micrófono del radio para hablar con el jefe de uno de los navíos.

— Capitán Schiller: — dice el almirante — usted y su tripulación quedas detenidos por traición a la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania. Vamos a enviar a un helicóptero. No se resistan, o usaremos fuerza letal.

El capitán Schiller mira al aparato de radio como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar. Sabe que seguramente le espera una larga condena por este delito y que es probable que no vuelva a ver a su familia. No obstante, su formación castrense gana en el último segundo y se decide a entregarse.

— Aquí Schiller, del _MS Amikiri_ [3] — responde el oficial. — Los vamos a esperar.

— Más le vale que no intente nada, capitán, — le advierte Mick. — o los convertiré a usted y a su barco en una lata de conserva.

La amenaza de nueve cañones de 460mm y una enorme cantidad de misiles parece suficiente para disuadir al capitán de cualquier otra acción. Les ordena a sus hombres salir a cubierta y levantar las manos, mientras otros se dedican a izar la característica bandera blanca en el mástil del destructor.

— ¿Así de fácil se rinde, señor? — le pregunta un joven marinero.

— Thlan es la muerte, hijo. — replica él. — Para él ése es el único castigo válido para lo que hicimos. Lo único que lo detiene de no dispararnos son sus insignias y su juramento. ¿Recuerdas lo de Somalia hace dos años?

— Sí. No estuve ahí, pero sí me lo contaron. — contesta el marino. — Dicen que el combate naval fue una carnicería.

— Y Thlan fue el tablajero. — completa el capitán con una profunda inhalación. — Que el diablo se apiade de Vasiliev si es que lo capturan vivo.

El helicóptero enviado llega pronto hasta la ubicación de los tres destructores. El _Amikiri_ se encuentra en el extremo izquierdo de la formación, un poco más separado de los otros dos navíos. Cuando el helicóptero se aproxima, otro de los destructores le dispara con su CIWS. La aeronave se tambalea en el aire envuelta en humo y llamas para finalmente desplomarse en el Pacífico.

— ¡May day! ¡May day! — repite el piloto de la aeronave siniestrada. — ¡El destructor nos atacó!

— ¡Rápido, sácanos de aquí! — le ordena el capitán Schiller a su timonel.

El marinero gira rápidamente la rueda de dirección — no más grande que el volante de un auto — y se apresura a apartarse del grupo.

— ¡Almirante! — comunica el capitán por el radio. — ¡Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con el derribo del helicóptero! ¡Repito: nosotros no disparamos!

— ¡Saque a esos hombres del agua si quiere piedad! — replica Mick con energía. — ¡Capitán Ness: — ordena — destruya a los otros dos!

— ¡Orden recibida! — replica el comandante del _MS Banshee_ [4]

De los lanzadores de misiles de la fragata salen cuatro poderosos bólidos que atraviesan el firmamento por encima de la flota y llegan hasta sus objetivos. Los sistemas CIWS logran inutilizar a dos de ellos, pero los otros dos impactan de lleno en la superestructura de los destructores. Un segundo misil proveniente del _Cipactli_ los deja como nada más que dos barcazas flotantes. El capitán Schiller le ordena a su timonel volver al lugar de los hechos para rescatar a los náufragos, mientras un segundo helicóptero despega de la cubierta del _Antoine Van Helsing_ para abordar al _Amikiri._

En El Crematorio, la batalla entre la infantería y los Legionarios continúa. Ya tienen bajo su control a la primera línea de construcciones, pero les está resultando muy difícil tomar la delegación. Hay varias barricadas hechas al vapor con autos volcados que bloquean las calles alrededor de la delegación. Detrás de ellas, entre los edificios, los soldados han identificado algunos nidos de ametralladoras.

— Grifos: — comunica el coronel Gorsky por el radio — solicitamos apoyo aéreo cercano. Pasada de ataque ligero. Señalaremos blancos. De color verde la marca.

— Recibido, tierra. — contesta el piloto de uno de los Ka-50. — Esperando confirmación.

Los soldados usan los apuntadores láser de sus armas para señalarles los blancos a los helicópteros. Las aeronaves dan vuelta sobre la playa y se aproximan al centro del poblado. Desde la calle, los proyectiles de los morteros salen disparados y explotan sobre las azoteas, casas, plazas, patios y cualquier espacio a donde la gravedad y el viento los lleven. En la cámara de apunte de uno de los helicópteros, un punto blanco brillante marca el blanco que los soldados en tierra están señalando. El piloto presiona el gatillo de la palanca de dirección y uno de los misiles montados en las alas de la aeronave se suelta, para posteriormente encenderse y emprender su vuelo rumbo a su objetivo.

En ese momento, uno de los rebeldes logra subir a la azotea armado con un lanzacohetes. Apunta hábilmente a uno de los tres Ka-50 que se mueven sobre el pueblo y dispara. El cohete sube por el cielo y el piloto advierte su presencia. Intenta hacer una maniobra evasiva, pero la ojiva lo impacta en la cola y lo manda directo a los tejados. El aparato cae con los cuartos traseros en llamas y dejando un rastro de humo negro. El rebelde que disparó el cohete se dispone a huir, pero una poderosa ráfaga del cañón rotativo de otro helicóptero lo deja tendido sobre las escaleras de metal del edificio.

— ¡Grifo derribado! — informa el piloto de uno de los otros dos helicópteros. — ¡Tienen RPG's[5]!

— ¡Retírense, capitán! — ladra el almirante Thlan al oír la noticia. — ¡Murciélagos: pasada de bombardeo sobre el pueblo! Esperen a que los equipos de tierra señalen blancos.

Tres aviones de combate dan vuelta y se alejan de la flota para acercarse a la isla. Los soldados de tierra siguen apuntando a los blancos, por lo que los misiles de los Murciélagos descargan una lluvia infernal sobre la plaza principal del pequeño pueblo. Un cañón grande, que sólo alcanzó a hacer tres disparos antes de quedarse sin munición por la destrucción del polvorín, muere finalmente en medio de las llamas y las esquirlas. Tres edificios sucumben ante la tormenta ígnea, y el silencio que le sigue a ésta es más perturbador que el de un sepulcro. Sólo el crepitar de las llamas y el susurro del agua entran por la ventana disfrazados de motas de polvo y humo.

— Screams: — le dice el coronel Gorsky a uno de sus monstruos — ve tú.

El soldado cumple diligentemente con la orden y sale del edificio hacia la calle. La plaza está totalmente destruida. Varios vehículos, casas y negocios mueren y se queman por todo el lugar. Entre los escombros de un par de camiones que flanquean el edificio de la delegación camina un monstruo con las ropas rotas, el rostro sucio de sangre y hollín y las manos alzadas hacia el cielo. Detrás de él salen varios más haciendo el mismo ademán.

Screams le hace una seña a su comandante para indicarle que el área está despejada. El pelotón sale de su escondite apuntándole con sus fusiles al famélico grupo de hombres que desfilan miserablemente entre las llamas de la plaza. El coronel les ordena a algunos de sus monstruos que lleven a los rebeldes a una pared tachonada de balas en uno de los costados de la plaza y los esposen a todos. El resto de la compañía, por su parte, se adentra a la derruida delegación, suben al techo e izan la bandera de la Organización en el asta del edificio.

— Almirante: — informa el coronel Gorsky por el radio — el pueblo es nuestro.

 **II**

Los doctores del _Cipactli_ atendieron diligentemente a la joven dragonera que cayó del cielo. No requirió de cirugía mayor, pero sí debieron de hacerle exámenes de rayos X para determinar si no tenía huesos rotos ni traumatismos graves. Le hallaron una fractura en el brazo derecho, y luxación en el hombro y clavícula del mismo lado. Su tobillo izquierdo también estaba dislocado, y tenía múltiples golpes y magulladuras en la espalda. Afortunadamente, la burda armadura y el casco que llevaba la protegieron de un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave y de heridas abiertas de consideración.

Su bestia, por el contrario, no corrió con mejor suerte. Los veterinarios que lo están atendiendo a bordo del buque de aprovisionamiento logístico _MS Goblin_ [6] le han encontrado casi veinte impactos de bala, principalmente en el tronco y las alas. Los proyectiles le fracturaron un par de costillas y le dejaron varias heridas abiertas. "Afortunadamente no tocaron ninguno de los huesos de las alas ni las vértebras" comentó uno de los veterinarios, quien tiene esperanzas de que el dragón vuelva a volar y pueda ser enviado a un santuario de Rumanía.

La monstruita acuática descansa en una de las camillas de la sección médica del acorazado. A diferencia de un hospital en tierra, aquí no se puede desperdiciar espacio con amenidades como camas grandes, televisores, sillones para los visitantes o pasillos amplios. Cada centímetro cuadrado de espacio ha sido expandido hasta su límite. Las camas son estrechas, apenas lo suficiente para acomodar cómodamente a una persona adulta; los pasillos sólo tienen el ancho necesario para permitir una camilla estacionada y el paso de otra; el piso está forrado de losetas opacas y el techo parece un nido de serpientes albinas, con cientos de metros de tuberías, cables y conductos de aire retorciéndose entre los mamparos y las vigas. El único detalle que parece embellecer el lugar son, una vez más, las curiosas lamparillas de hojalata en cuyo interior brillan pequeños sacos de piedrecillas moradas.

La joven frunce el ceño y mueve su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus párpados tiemblan y finalmente se abren con dificultad. La luz blanca de los tubos fluorescentes del techo la encandila por un momento. Intenta mover su mano derecha para cubrirse los ojos, pero ésta parece tener un peso mucho mayor del que recuerda. Su cuello, que salió casi intacto gracias al casco que llevaba puesto en el momento de su caída, le ayuda a levantar la cabeza para obtener una mejor vista del lugar. Un pinchazo de dolor y un collarín detienen su maniobra, pero ella insiste y usa su magullado abdomen para levantarse un poco. Las tuberías del techo, el suave susurro de los fluidos que corren dentro de ellas y las cabezas de los remaches en las paredes la hacen pensar que está dentro de una máquina; pero los vendajes en su brazo derecho, la aguja hipodérmica con la manguera del suero en su mano izquierda, y la cánula nasal soplándole suavemente le muestran que está en un extraño hospital.

Al alzar un poco más su cabeza, la chica se encuentra con una misteriosa pintura en la que aparece una mujer vestida a la vieja usanza: delantal blanco, vestido azul oscuro con falda amplia y ondulaciones en el borde, y un tocado de encajes color marfil con un peinado recogido. No obstante, el delantal de la mujer está salpicado de manchas rojas, y hay un par de caninos blancos asomándose de su labio superior. Su rostro tiene el aspecto del pergamino y en sus ojos grises se ve la comprensión y la misericordia. Sus manos de marfil sostienen una lámpara amarillenta y una vieja jeringa de cobre. "Mary Ann Bloodstain. 515-1927" dice la placa de bronce bajo la pintura.

— ¿Hola? — dice la joven con timidez, sintiendo su voz impregnada de sal.

Unos pasos suenan por el pasillo y una sombra se proyecta sobre las cortinas que flanquean la camilla. Clawd entra a la división en la que se encuentra la monstruita vestido con el característico uniforme y cubre bocas azules de los enfermeros. Lo enviaron al departamento médico por sus estudios en medicina del deporte, carrera para la que fue becado por el equipo universitario tras haberse recibido de la licenciatura en deportes.

— Buenos días. — la saluda el lobo. — O tal vez debería decir: buenas tardes.

— Hola — responde retraídamente la dragonera — ¿En dónde estoy?

— Estás a bordo del acorazado _Cipactli_ de la Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania. — le explica Clawd mientras revisa las hojas de la tabla de datos. — Tuviste un accidente y te estamos ayudando a recuperarte. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Sí. Lo recuerdo. — responde la chica. — ¿En dónde está Vulcano?

— ¿Quién, disculpa?

— Vulcano, mi dragón.

— Ah, está a bordo del _Goblin._ — contesta el enfermero mientras revisa los números de los aparatos médicos. — Otro de nuestros barcos.

— ¿Sobrevivió? — pregunta la chica con un tono que hace pensar que está tratando de obtener noticias de un familiar suyo y no de una simple mascota.

— Los veterinarios lo están atendiendo, — aclara Clawd — pero desconozco cuál sea el pronóstico para él. No sé exactamente qué le paso, pero sé que se ha llevado la peor parte.

La monstruita acuática manifiesta su preocupación con el movimiento de sus cejas y la curvatura de las comisuras de su boca. Vulcano es más que una mascota para ella. Es quien la ha acompañado en todos estos difíciles años de su adolescencia; la única compañía verdadera que tuvo a bordo del buque dragonero en el largo viaje desde Sudáfrica, y el único que casi siempre parece comprenderla.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunta el lobo.

— Prescylla, — contesta la muchacha — Prescylla Blackwater.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Dieciséis.

El lobo arquea los ojos ante la respuesta. La chica se ve un poco mayor de lo que asegura. "Una vida dura puede ocasionar envejecimiento prematuro. Quizá sea por eso." piensa el lobo al verla.

— Muy bien, Prescylla. — le dice mientras escribe los datos en la hoja. — En unos minutos va a venir el médico a hacerte una revisión. Tienes roto tu brazo derecho y te dislocaste el hombro y la clavícula. También el tobillo izquierdo; y tienes algunos cuantos golpes. Tenías un objeto extraño en el cuello, debajo de la piel, y tuvieron que quitártelo. El médico me dijo que era una cápsula y que explotó casi inmediatamente después de que te lo sacaron. ¿Alguna idea de qué pudo haber sido?

La muchacha mira al lobo con horror al escuchar estas últimas frases. No recuerda haber tenido puesto ningún collar en el momento de la batalla, mucho menos que le hayan insertado algo debajo de la piel.

— Bien, no importa ya. Lo que cuenta es que vas a estar mejor. — concluye el lobo al ver la expresión de la joven. — Por ahora no debes pisar con tu pie izquierdo, mover mucho el cuello, ni usar la mano derecha, así que si necesitas algo, llámame con este botón. Me llamo Clawd Wolf.

— Muchas gracias. — replica la muchacha. — Yo te llamo si hay algo.

El lobo se dispone a marcharse, pero la chica lo llama apenas llega él a la puerta del área de camillas.

— ¿Sí?

— Ehmm, — balbucea Prescylla, con las pecas luminiscentes de sus mejillas encendidas de rojo — creo que necesito ir al baño.

— Claro. — replica él sin inmutarse ni un poco. — Iré a avisarle a la enfermera para que te ayude con eso.

— Gracias.

Clawd desaparece una vez más detrás de las cortinas de plástico verde azulado. Prescylla mira de nuevo la pintura de la doctora que está frente a su cama y divisa un mensaje escrito dentro del lienzo. "El dolor es universal" reza el listón que está pintado a los pies de la mujer.

 **III**

Para destruir las defensas de El Crematorio fue necesaria sólo una hora: desde la caída del primer proyectil del _Cipactli_ hasta que los Legionarios atrincherados en el edificio de la delegación salieron con las manos en alto; exactamente a las nueve de la mañana con treinta y cinco minutos, hora local. Sin embargo, para controlar todos los incendios y rescatar a los civiles que quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros, fueron necesarias cinco horas y cuatro equipos de elementales de agua y tierra. En este momento las manecillas del reloj de la plaza marcan las tres de la tarde con cinco minutos. Un grupo de dos vehículos Cuervo y dos Ka-50 vienen llegando al pueblo.

Los dos pájaros de acero descienden sobre la requemada cancha de básquetbol que está al lado de la plaza principal. La escolta de helicópteros se retira y el teniente 'Vorgheem y el almirante Thlan se dirigen al edificio de la delegación. El coronel Gorsky sale a recibirlos acompañado de uno de sus hombres.

— ¿Novedades, coronel? — le pregunta Mick sin darle el característico saludo militar, por temor a los francotiradores que pudiesen estar ocultos en las colinas.

— Los prisioneros murieron, señor. — explica el oficial. — Creemos que les pusieron algún dispositivo de seguridad para que no hablaran. Uno de los médicos está practicándole la necropsia a uno de los cuerpos para ver qué sucedió exactamente. Lo único que nosotros alcanzamos a ver fue que les estalló el cuello.

— En la madrugada encontramos a una dragonera en el _Cipactli_. — replica Mick. — Me parece que intentaba bombardearnos, pero el CIWS la derribó. Se estrelló sobre la torreta No. 2 junto con su dragón y se quedó ahí. Los médicos que la atendieron le quitaron una cápsula extraña que tenía injertada junto a la yugular. El capitán de la enfermería me dijo que la cápsula estalló adentro mismo del quirófano, pero que no tenía más fuerza que un petardo de juguete.

— Estando tan cerca de una vena importante no necesitaría mucha fuerza. — agrega Dredd. — Un solo pinchazo ahí y se desangran en segundos.

— Efectivamente, teniente. — señala el coronel. — Lo importante ahora es saber si se trata de suicidios o de ejecuciones. Y, cambiando de tema, ¿sabe a qué hora llega el general Bloodgood?

— Debe estar aquí en un par de horas más, — indica el almirante — si es que no lo retrasa el mal tiempo o la política. Hasta entonces, usted está a cargo de las fuerzas de tierra.

Un camión verde del Ejército de Protección está estacionándose junto a la plaza. En la lona que cubre su parte trasera lleva estampada una cruz roja dentro de un cuadro blanco. Los soldados que transporta no visten uniforme de combate, sino un atuendo más formal, pero sin llegar a ser de gala. Pertenecen al pelotón de sanidad, y vienen con la orden explícita de instalar una unidad de atención médica en la plaza del pueblo. Un oficial de la infantería de marina se coordina con un pelotón del Ejército para organizar a los civiles en una fila. Todos sufren de diversos dolores y quieren ser atendidos lo antes posible, pero es necesario que esperen su turno para agilizar los procesos.

A las cuatro de la tarde llegan dos camiones más, uno de ellos marcado también con la cruz roja. El otro está marcado con un letrero grande que dice "Cocina Plan de Invierno" y los oficiales que bajan de él llevan en el antebrazo derecho unos distintivos brazaletes azules marcados con la figura de un copo de nieve. Estos soldados, junto con aquellos que llegaron en los camiones marcados con la cruz roja, pertenecen a la Brigada del Plan de Invierno. El cuerpo se fundó en diciembre de 1956 durante la estación más fría que en décadas haya azotado Costas del Cráneo. Muchos monstruos de las ciudades altas del Protectorado, como Valle de las Lágrimas en la Isla de la Muerte y Kastenburg en Toteninsel, murieron de hambre y frío cuando las temperaturas llegaron hasta los -14ºC en el momento más frío de aquel invierno. Una inusual tormenta tropical azotó varias islas en su paso por el país, dejando daños por millones de strigois. El gobierno declaró que era necesaria la participación de las Fuerzas de Protección en la atención a la población, y se decretó la creación del Plan de Invierno para Apoyo en Caso de Desastre para la Población Civil. Desde entonces, el plan ha sido activado en una multitud de desastres naturales no sólo en Costas del Cráneo, sino alrededor de todo el mundo.

Son ya las ocho de la noche, y no hay noticias del general Bloodgood. Sólo un aviso de parte del Estado Mayor de que un asunto los mantiene a él y al general Jamsin ocupados en el Cabo. Se supone que enviarán a dos jefes en representación suya, pero probablemente lleguen hasta mañana. Entre tanto, las tiendas de campaña y los toldos verdes marcados con la cruz roja cubren la plaza. Los comedores están iluminados con lámparas amarillas y llenos de comensales que toman la modesta cena que los militares les reparten. El ambiente del lugar, con los cubiertos sonando entre los platos, la charla fluyendo sobre las mesas y las risas de los niños que juegan en los remanentes de las jardineras le da un cierto aire festivo al lugar. Las órdenes del almirante han sido muy claras: "Primero la población, y después nosotros".

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El día D es un término usado genéricamente por los militares para indicar el día en que se debe iniciar un ataque o una operación de combate. Históricamente, se utiliza el término día D para referirse al 6 de junio de 1944 en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, día en el que comenzó a ejecutarse la denominada Operación Overlord. Dicha operación consistía en llevar a cabo un gran desembarco en las playas de Normandía como estrategia para reingresar al combate en Europa Occidental.**

 **2.-El Kamov Ka-50** ** _Black Shark_** **es un helicóptero de ataque monoplaza ruso que cuenta con el distintivo sistema de rotor coaxial del departamento de diseño de Kamov. Fue diseñado en los años 1980 y adoptado para el servicio de las Fuerzas Armadas de Rusia en 1995. Actualmente es fabricado por la compañía Progress de Arsenyev.**

 **3.-El Amikiri es un** ** _Yōkai_** **de la mitología japonesa. Se lo halla en los cuerpos de agua, especialmente en aquellos frecuentados por los pescadores. Son rápidos nadadores y, como su nombre lo indica, "cortadores de redes". Son generalmente criaturas pacíficas que no se inclinan por atacar a los humanos a pesar de su apariencia extraña. La apariencia general de un amikiri son las pinzas de langosta, cola de serpiente y cabeza de pájaro.**

 **4.-Las Banshees son espíritus femeninos pertenecientes al folclor irlandés que, según la leyenda, se aparecen a una persona para anunciar con sus gemidos la muerte de un pariente cercano. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo. La** ** _clase Escila_** **de fragatas — a la que pertenece el** ** _MS Banshee_** **— basa su diseño en la** ** _clase Sachsen_** **alemana, y actualmente es la única clase de fragatas operada por la MPTT. Tienen 143m de eslora, 17.44 de manga y un desplazamiento de 5690 toneladas.**

 **5.-Una granada impulsada por cohete (RPG, por sus siglas en inglés) es una arma antitanque portátil de origen ruso, lanzable desde el hombro, capaz de disparar un cohete no guiado equipado con una ojiva explosiva.**

 **6.-** ** _Goblin_** **significa "Duende" en inglés. El** ** _MS Goblin RS-023_** **es un buque de aprovisionamiento logístico** ** _clase Goblin_** **cuyo diseño se basa en los buques** ** _clase Berlin_** **de la Armada Alemana. Tiene 173.7 metros de eslora, 24 de manga y un desplazamiento de 20240 toneladas.**

 **7.-Banda Sonora Original: The Trooper** , Iron Maiden, _Piece of Mind_


	41. Cap 38: Nocturno

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 38: Nocturno**

 _Oh, en sueños lo he visto girar  
_ _He visto que una violenta explosión de átomos es todo lo que hay dentro  
_ _Oh, en sueños vi la piel de Aesop  
_ _Sólo el cadáver de un hombre, pertenezco adentro de su piel  
_ **Ben Howard**

 **Primera Fuerza Naval del Pacífico, 3 millas náuticas frente a El Crematorio, Isla Cadáver, sábado 20 de octubre de 2023.** Clawd mira su reloj mientras espera en la sección médica del acorazado. Las manecillas apuntan a las nueve menos diez de la noche. "Sólo diez minutos más y mi turno acaba" piensa mientras acompaña a la joven Prescylla en su cena. Al verla en el pleno albor de la adolescencia y ya sufriendo el dolor de la guerra en carne propia, no puede hacer otra cosa que recordar a Howleen. Le vienen a la memoria las ocasiones en las que ella argumentaba tener problemas muy serios. Tan serios como "no tener suficiente espacio en el guardarropa"; "no encontrar nada adecuado para ir a esa fiesta en donde estará el monstruo que le gusta"; o "quedarse sin batería en el móvil". "Ay hermanita:" se dice mientras contempla el retrato de la doctora Bloodstain frente a la cama "creo que realmente no sabemos lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida hasta que nos da un buen golpe".

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — le dice Prescylla al lobo, dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato vacío.

— Claro. — responde él poniendo su propia bandeja en el carrito de servicio.

— ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como éste?

El lobo arquea las cejas ante la pregunta de la chica. No esperaba que le reconociera en el uniforme de enfermería.

— Es decir: — continúa ella — eres uno de los jugadores de cásketbol[1] más cotizados de este país. ¿Cómo es que tus influencias no te libraron del servicio militar?

— Yo no tengo influencias. — contesta Clawd entre risas. — Apenas y me conocen fuera de este país. Además, mis amigos también están aquí, y no quiero que después me llamen cobarde por haber usado mis "influencias" para evadir esto. Y luego: mi esposa está embarazada. Tengo que asegurar el futuro de mi hijo, una venda a la vez.

La adolescente engendra una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, y sus lunares bioluminiscentes se encienden de un color dorado brillante.

— Wolf: terminó tu turno. — indica una enfermera al entrar a la sección de camillas.

— Bien. — suspira él levantándose de la silla. — ¡Gracias Anami!

— No hay de qué. — indica aquella mujer madura de rasgos asiáticos. — Descansa. Te esperamos mañana aquí, puntual a las nueve.

— Puntual estaré. — replica el lobo. — ¡Buenas noches a las dos!

— Buenas noches, Clawd. — le dice Prescylla desde su lecho.

— Buenas noches, Wolf.

El lobo camina por los pasillos buscando aquí y allá los letreros indicadores. A todos sus compañeros les está costando trabajo a acostumbrarse a navegar por las intricadas entrañas de metal del acorazado. Afortunadamente hay una infinidad de carteles escritos en cuatro lenguajes distintos para ayudarlos a orientarse. Dos cubiertas más arriba, Clawd dobla por un pasillo y entra por una puerta de acero entreabierta marcada con el número 85. Adentro, Jackson, Holt, Rommulus y Gil se preparan para tomar el descanso de la noche.

— Otra noche sin descanso… — musita el hombre de las gafas de aumento al acostarse en la litera.

— ¿Todavía no te acostumbras a la cama? — le pregunta Holt a su hermano.

— Además de eso…

— Ah… ya.

— ¿No te bastó con lo que te dijo Mick? — interviene Rommulus.

— Es que yo… — musita Jackson — no soy un soldado.

— Tal vez no, — comenta Clawd mientras toma su toalla, la botella de champú y la barra de jabón — pero esto te templará el carácter; y eso es algo que todo hombre debe tener.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunta Rommulus a su camarada al verlo tomar la palanca de la puerta.

— A las duchas. — aclara Clawd. — Oí decir a los marinos que hoy sí habrá agua caliente.

Tres golpes hacen sonar el acero de la puerta. Todos se ponen en posición de saludo cuando Mick entra.

— ¿Están ocupados? — les pregunta.

— No. — contesta Clawd bajando la mano de su frente. — Yo sólo iba a ducharme para acostarme después.

— Dejen lo que están haciendo y vengan conmigo. Ya.

— Pero nuestro turno ya acabó. — apunta Gil al incorporarse en la litera.

— ¡Usted no ponga peros! — contesta el almirante. — ¡Ya me lo agradecerá después!

Los muchachos se miran entre sí con perplejidad y salen del cuarto para seguir a Mick. Él los conduce a través de las galerías de hierro, todas iluminadas con luz negra y señales fosforescentes, y los lleva hasta un cuarto en el medio de la nave. En la puerta se lee "Oficina de correos". Mick la abre y enciende la luz para revelar un espacio compuesto por una silla de madera, un escritorio, y frente a él un mueble colmado de compartimientos pequeños que parecen haber visto ir y venir centenares de cartas. Junto a aquello se encuentra un viejo teléfono que parece más un mueble que un aparato de comunicación, pues está fabricado en madera oscura con detalles en bronce. Dos campanillas de latón se sitúan encima de una rueda de marcación, con una manivela a la derecha y la peculiar bocina de latón con pabellones negros a la izquierda. Mick saca un llavero de uno de los cajones del escritorio e introduce una de las llaves en la parte inferior de la carcasa del teléfono.

— Muy bien: — les explica el comandante a los monstruos — tienen cinco minutos cada uno. Ustedes son cinco en total, así que son veinticinco minutos por todos. Para marcar: es igual a como si estuvieran llamando desde la isla: el número y la clave de larga distancia nacional. No me importa si uno se tardó más de la cuenta y se comió parte del tiempo de los otros. Tienen veinticinco minutos exactos a partir de ahora.

Mick pone en marcha el cronómetro de su reloj y camina hacia la puerta, pero se detiene en el umbral.

— Y otra cosa: — les indica — sean discretos. Si alguien más se entera de que les permití una llamada, ésta será la última que tendrán ¿entendido?

— Sí — responden los monstruos, tras lo cual el comandante se retira del cuarto.

— Bien. Creo que yo les dejaré mi tiempo a ustedes. — decide Rommulus. — Podría llamar a mis padres, pero están de viaje en Francia; y no puedo llamarle a Abbey tampoco. Tomen un minuto cada uno.

— Muchas gracias, viejo. — le dice Clawd con una palmada en la espalda. — Te debemos una.

— Y ¿quién irá primero? — pregunta Gil.

— Marca tú, Jackson. — sugiere Holt. — Creo que eres el que más lo necesita.

El joven de las gafas mira al resto de sus compañeros en busca de la aprobación de la propuesta que su hermano acaba de hacer. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo, así que él se acerca al teléfono, descuelga la bocina y pone su dedo en uno de los orificios de la rueda numérica.

— Gracias muchachos. — dice al hacer girar el disco de marcar.

Las levas en el interior del aparato cantan con su voz metálica, mientras la línea en espera suena en la bocina.

— Por favor, Frankie, — susurra Jackson mientras espera respuesta — contéstame, amor.

— ¿ _Hola?_ — suena una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. — _¿Quién llama?_

— ¿Frakie? ¡Soy yo, Jackson!

— ¡¿Jackson?! — exclama la chica eléctrica levantándose súbitamente de la cama al escuchar la conocida voz de su prometido. — ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

— Tranquila, amor. Estoy bien. — le indica él. — Estoy en el _Cipactli_. Creo que estamos frente a un lugar llamado El Crematorio, o algo así. Te estoy llamando desde un teléfono del barco. Mick nos dio cinco minutos a mí y a los muchachos para que habláramos. ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Por ahora bien, pero antenoche no pude dormir bien. — le contesta su amada mientras enciende la lámpara de la mesa de noche. — En las noticias no nos han dicho qué ha pasado ¿qué sabes tú?

— Bueno, te seré honesto: — le explica él. — no sé si estoy autorizado para revelarte esa información. Preferiría no decirte nada hasta no hablar con el almirante. No quiero que después me acusen de haber filtrado datos o algo así. Y creo que no debí decirte lo de El Crematorio.

— No te preocupes, — replica ella. — No le diré a nadie de dónde me llamaste.

Una leve pausa en la conversación le permite a Jackson escuchar la respiración de su amada desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Frankie…

— Jackson…

— No. Habla tú primero.

— No, tú.

— Está bien, gracias. — dice Frankie antes de hacer una pausa y tomar un profundo respiro. — Escucha: respecto a lo que te dije antes de que te fueras… perdóname. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó, o por qué dije esas horribles palabras. Sé que no fueron los mejores ánimos para un viaje como el que estabas a punto de comenzar, y sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y que aquí te estaré esperando para bailar contigo el _Blauen Donau_.

— Yo también te amo. — replica Jackson con la voz levemente fisurada. — Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, y que lo daría todo por ambos. Quiero que sepas que te cumpliré siempre todas las promesas, y que de mí no te decepcionarás jamás.

— Muchas gracias, amor. — contesta ella con sus cuerdas vocales ya flojas por la pena. — Tú jamás me has defraudado, y sé que nunca lo harás; ni yo a ti. Lo que dije… creo que estaba asustada. De pronto recordé lo que pasó con Abbey hace diez años y supongo que eso me hizo entrar en pánico sobre lo que pudiera suceder contigo. Después de que te fuiste, Micka y Cupid me ayudaron a calmarme y ahora ya duermo un poco mejor.

— Me agrada escuchar eso. — finaliza Jackson. — Bien, amor. No quisiera tener que decirte esto, pero debo colgar. Clawd, Holt, Gil y Rom están esperando sus cinco minutos al teléfono y no quiero empezar a consumir su tiempo. Seguro ellos también querrán hablar con sus monstruitas. Buenas noches, amor mío. Espero verte muy pronto.

— Buenas noches a ti también, mi valiente guerrero. — le dice ella para animarlo un poco. — Yo también espero verte muy pronto.

Jackson termina su llamada oprimiendo la palanca y le entrega la bocina a Clawd. Holt le da una palmada y él le devuelve una leve sonrisa, para después retirarse de la habitación. Varios pisos más arriba, Mick se dedica a entregarle un documento a uno de sus monstruos.

— Transmítala de inmediato, — ordena el comandante — y asegúrese de recibir una confirmación. Si la capitana Steam hace preguntas, dígamelas a mí. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor.

— Perfecto.

Tras asignar a un oficial para que se encargara del puente, el almirante sale al exterior del barco y se detiene un momento en la pasarela de hierro en donde se encuentran dos de las varias escaleras que comunican los distintos niveles de la torre. No hay estrellas en el cielo. Sólo una sutil tinta violácea que pinta las nubes, y que se mezcla con un color parecido al del óxido de hierro en dirección a El Crematorio. Una pluma blanca, quizá proveniente del derruido pueblo pesquero, pasa frente a Mick y desciende como un copo de nieve por entre la maquinaria de la torre del acorazado. Serpentea por entre cables, cañones, barandales y mástiles, para finalmente salir flotando por encima de la baranda. La brisa salada juega con ella; la eleva por encima de las banderas y la deja caer en picado hacia las crestas suaves de las olas del Pacífico. El viento la levanta hasta las nubes que flotan sobre los barcos y la suelta cuando la humedad la vuelve demasiado pesada como para que pueda sostenerla. La pluma desciende una vez más sobre otro de los barcos. Gira entre mástiles y antenas, y finalmente pasa frente a un rostro femenino de colmillos blancos, tez turquesa y ojos de amatista.

Abbey la atrapa con su puño. Cuando abre su mano, la pluma blanca yace en el centro de su palma. Una tenue sonrisa aflora en su rostro, mojado de la batalla y la brisa oceánica. Su teléfono celular vibra dentro de su bolsillo y ella se apresura a responder a llamada, bastante sorprendida de que aún tenga recepción.

— ¿Hola?

— _Pradyet_ [2], amor. — dice una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Rom? — replica ella, con los ojos abiertos y la cara brillante como una aurora boreal. — Pero ¿cómo…?

— No sé. — responde él con una risa. — Mick nos permitió una llamada desde el barco a mí y a los muchachos, pero como yo no tengo nadie a quien llamar, les dejé mis minutos. Después me di cuenta de que podría haberte llamado a tu móvil desde allí, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Luego se me ocurrió que podría intentar hablarte desde mi celular. Me tomó dos intentos hasta que entró la llamada. No sé cómo.

— Bueno, sólo ser seiscientos metros entre tu barco y el mío, — le explica ella — y la costa no estar muy lejos. Quizá por eso señal llega hasta aquí.

— Sí, debe ser por eso. — concluye Rommulus, hace una breve pausa y después continúa. — Oye, Abbey, ehm… ayer supe lo de tu capitán. Cuánto lo siento. Si pudiese estar allá en este momento, contigo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que te sintieras mejor.

— Estoy bien, Rom, muchas gracias. — contesta Abbey. — En estos momentos yo sólo trato de no dejarme caer. Por suerte ya estoy bien templada para esto. Te agradezco mucho, en cualquier caso. Y a ti ¿cómo te va?

— No me quejo. — dice él. — La comida es buena, el horario y los deberes no son tan pesados como creía, e incluso estoy empezando a llevarme bien con estos marineros locos.

— Oh, sí, jajaja. Los del _Cipactli_ son los más locos de toda la flota. — apunta la yeti entre risas.

— Y empezando por su capitán. — completa el lobo gris.

— Ja, pero jamás dejes que él escucharte diciendo eso, — le advierte — o va a usarte de carnada para kraken.

— Sí lo creo capaz, eh.

El humor de Rommulus y la leve risa de Abbey continúan alternándose por el cable y las ondas de la línea telefónica durante diez minutos más, hasta que Dana llega para informarle que la cena está siendo servida. La yeti termina la llamada y se retira con su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro. La pluma blanca que vino desde el _Cipactli_ queda unos minutos suspendida sobre la baranda y luego aborda otra corriente de aire hacia su siguiente destino.

 **II**

El comedor de los oficiales del _Cipactli_ está casi desierto. En la cocina anexa, un zombi solitario saca los platos de la máquina lavavajillas y los coloca en un carrito; para que después un monstruo con tentáculos los acomode en sus respectivos espacios con una velocidad y una precisión casi mecánicas. El canto de la porcelana y el tintineo del acero inoxidable hacen eco desde el fondo de la cocina, pero sólo alcanzan a llegar hasta las primeras mesas del área común.

Al fondo de la sala, la teniente Von Schwarzblut disfruta de algunas rebanadas de pan con queso gratinado y una taza de té. Habría podido tomar la cena junto con el resto de los oficiales a las ocho, pero prefirió permanecer en el puente hasta la llegada del almirante, que no ocurrió sino hasta las ocho y cuarenta y cinco. Éste es uno de los pocos momentos de paz que puede tener, y quiere disfrutarlo al máximo. Un suave fondo musical flota como un fantasma entre las mesas, salido de un lugar que la vampiresa ya buscó, sin éxito alguno. Cuando la oficial está a punto de terminar una página más de su libro, la interrumpe una voz masculina.

— ¿Está ocupado este sitio? — pregunta la voz.

Sus ojos escarlata saltan desde el último renglón y se hacen un poco más grandes cuando encuentran que es el almirante mismo quien ha hecho la pregunta.

— Sí, claro, señor. — contesta mientras se pone de pie.

— Siéntese. — le aclara Mick. — No es necesario por ahora.

Viktoria regresa a su asiento y le da un pequeño sorbo a su té. Un marinero se acerca con una bandeja y deja otra taza humeante sobre la mesa. El comandante le da las gracias y le ordena retirarse. El café está tan cargado que su sólo aroma basta para espantar el pesado sueño de la vampira.

— Supongo que tampoco planea dormir hoy ¿verdad? — comenta ella.

— Dormiré cuando muera, teniente. — responde Mick tras tomar un buen trago de aquel brebaje que no contiene ni una pizca de azúcar. — Me basta con eso. ¿Cómo la recibieron los muchachos? ¿No le dieron problemas?

— _Nein, alles gut_. Son todo lo disciplinados que me dijeron que eran.

— Perfecto. Es bueno tener a bordo a alguien con su expediente, Schwarzblut.

— Y yo también me alegro de ello, mi almirante. — aclara la vampira. — Le dejé el reporte del día en la bitácora del puente No. 1.

— ¿Sabe? — replica él. — con una hoja de servicios como la suya, me sorprende que aún no sea capitana.

— _Ja, wohl_... — responde ella apartando la mirada. — _Das ist kompliziert._

Mick arquea las cejas y le da otro sorbo a su taza de café. Viktoria mira de reojo a su libro, ahora cerrado sobre la mesa, y después pasea su mirada por el comedor. Sus labios rojos engendran una sutil sonrisa al leer lo que está escrito encima de la barra.

— "El sudor ahorra sangre, la sangre ahorra vidas, y el cerebro ahorra ambas cosas" — susurra para sus adentros. — Erwin Rommel. Veo que no pudieron quitársela. Aún recuerdo cómo se escandalizaron los del Estado Mayor cuando la vieron.

— Rommel fue un gran hombre, — comenta el almirante — y yo la verdad no creo que fuera nazi. Él es una prueba de que quizá este mundo aún tenga salvación.

— Con cinco como él salvaríamos a todo el mundo. — agrega ella. — Él era un verdadero caballero, tanto en el cuartel como fuera de él. Y en realidad yo tampoco podría decir que fuese nazi. Siempre estuvo en contra de su ideología y de las atrocidades que cometían. Incluso los calificó como "una banda de matones callejeros", adjetivo con el que yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

— ¿Lo conoció personalmente?

— Una vez acompañé a mi padre a una reunión y él estuvo presente. — aclara Viktoria, dándole otro sorbo a su taza de té. — No hablamos mucho. Sólo la presentación, el saludo protocolario y ya. Ambos, mi padre y yo, íbamos encubiertos como oficiales del ejército alemán, así que teníamos que usar un perfil falso. Mi padre lo conocía mejor. Se lamentó mucho su muerte e incluso en una ocasión habló de traerlo de nuevo a la vida, pero desistió de ello por respeto a su persona y a su familia.

— A este mundo le hacen falta más hombres como él.

El silencio vuelve a la mesa, pero se hace a un lado para cederle el paso a unas botas militares que se acercan desde la entrada de aquel lugar.

— ¿Almirante? — dice el marinero que llega saludando a su superior, con un portapapeles bajo el brazo.

— ¿Sí?

— Ya llegó el reporte del reconocimiento aéreo. — explica el soldado. — El Servicio de Inteligencia confirma el haber encontrado al buque insignia de la flota enemiga.

— ¿Qué clave le asignaron? — pregunta mientras le da un vistazo al documento.

— _Diablo negro_ , señor.

— Y ¿tienen el nombre verdadero?

— Ehm, sí, señor, pero aún falta que lo confirmen.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Es el _Venganza de la Reina Ana_ , señor.

Mick encarna una sonrisa en su rostro, de ésas que parecen precedidas por un chiste subido de tono que se reproduce en la memoria. Viktoria lo mira con desconcierto e intenta inútilmente leer el reporte de reconocimiento por encima de la mesa.

— ¡El _Venganza de la Reina Ana_! — exclama el almirante con una carcajada. — ¡Ah, qué mi compadre El Barbas! ¡¿Así que ahora vino a visitarme?!

— Eso parece, mi almirante. — confirma el marinero, sonriendo también.

— ¡Ah, qué caray! — continúa Mick, aun riendo — A ver si ahora sí me paga lo que me debe, el hijo de su chingada madre. Gracias cabo. — le dice devolviéndole el portapapeles. — Puede retirarse.

— Con su permiso, señor.

El marinero se devuelve por donde entró y Mick termina el último trago de su taza de café. Viktoria se ha contagiado de risa al oír la manera en que su comandante se expresa acerca del enemigo. "Definitivamente tiene más sentido del humor que el capitán Krushchev" piensa.

— ¿De dónde proviene esa música? — pregunta la vampira cuando ambos se dirigen a la barra para dejar ahí los trastes vacíos.

— Mandé a que pusieran unos parlantes ocultos en las paredes. — señala él, rellenando su taza. — La hora de la comida es a veces el único momento del día que tenemos libre, así que es mejor aprovecharlo bien. Los muchachos de la cocina se encargan del repertorio, aunque a si uno quiere algo en especial, puede solicitarlo. La única regla es que el sonido no sea mucho más alto que una conversación.

— Me parece una buena idea. — recalca ella. — La música ayuda a sobrellevar cualquier cosa, y es como un lenguaje universal.

— Le diré algo: — le comenta Mick a Viktoria mientras camina junto a ella rumbo al puente — ¿qué le parece si se une al coro del barco? He oído que tiene una voz terrorífica.

— No lo sé. — responde ella, como queriendo restarle importancia. — Creo que mis cuerdas ya están algo empolvadas.

— Lo que bien se aprende no se olvida, teniente. — replica él. — Todavía recuerdo cuando usted estuvo a cargo del himno en la ceremonia del 24 de noviembre.

— _Oh, ja_. El año pasado. La verdad es que no estaba muy preparada ese día. Me dieron muy poco tiempo para ensayar y casi tuve que improvisar.

— Se lo mencionaba porque el gran almirante Cook me pidió que llevara a la banda sinfónica del barco a dar un concierto en la Plaza para el próximo 24 de noviembre, por ocasión de la fiesta nacional, pero ahora ya no sé si vamos a poder hacer algo.

— Escuché que ganaron el Campeonato de Tattoo Militar Monstruoso [3] del año pasado — le dice Viktoria cuando comienzan a subir las escaleras.

— Así es. — confirma él. — Les ganamos a los del Atlántico sólo por muy poco.

— ¿Aún toca el piano, mi almirante? Me parece recordarlo tocando en la ceremonia de la toma de posesión del secretario Huntsman.

— Sí. — responde Mick. — Y a veces también percusiones. ¡Ah, cómo me gustaría repetir los _Flashmobs_ que hicimos el año pasado en Halloween!

— Me tocó ver el video del que hicieron en la plaza del Mercado de los náufragos — comenta ella. — Ya verá; resolveremos esto y daremos un gran concierto.

— ¿Acepta la invitación, entonces?

— Desde luego.

— Perfecto. — concluye él. — Descanse y la espero mañana a primera hora en el puente.

— De acuerdo, señor. — dice ella saludándolo a la manera militar. — Mañana a primera hora.

Mick se aleja por el pasillo y Viktoria se dirige hacia las escaleras. Ella sube algunos niveles, toma un largo corredor y finalmente llega a su camarote. La estancia es pequeña; apenas una cama, un armario chico y un escritorio modesto, todo hecho de metal. La vampira se sienta en el escritorio, abre un cuaderno y comienza a escribir. Momentos después hace una pausa para contemplar el retrato que descansa sobre el escritorio: una elegante pareja de vampiros, él en traje de gala y ella en vestido de noche, acompañados de un pequeño de ocho años, también en traje.

— _Ich tun dies für euch._ [4] — dice al acariciar la foto con los dedos.

 **III**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Un fastuoso reloj de esqueleto de madera y entrañas de bronce cuelga de la pared como un murciélago vigilante. Su ojo de vidrio con iris de esmalte blanco vigila de cerca a Ignysse, quien pule con cuidado una jaulilla de titanio tan pequeña como un guisante. Sus dedos negros están cubiertos con un par de guantes de látex, y sobre el iris aluminizado de su ojo derecho flota un lente de relojero. Varias piezas sueltas de un cronómetro mecánico se esparcen por la mesa, en cuya parte posterior descansan varias latas llenas con herramientas pequeñas. Aunque los bigotes del reloj ya se acercan a las once de la noche, y sus ojos se ven vidriosos y cansados, la chica insiste en continuar su labor de relojera. Y tan pronto como termina de pulir la jaula para continuar con el pequeño volante regulador, el crujido del cerrojo de la puerta resuena por toda la habitación.

— ¿Tampoco hoy vas a dormir? — pregunta Robecca desde el umbral.

La relojera agita una mano para dar una respuesta negativa, tras lo cual le da un sorbo a su taza de café. La mecánica entra al taller acompañada por un pequeño pingüino de piel de bronce bruñido que lleva un gorro de aviador y una mochila cohete, y un curioso dragón de escamas de acero pavonado y ojos de vidrio dorado.

— Ignysse… — le dice, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Ella suelta el desarmador con el que estaba trabajando, se lleva las manos a la frente y recarga sus codos en la mesa.

— _C'est la vie…_ — continúa Robecca — Sé que de verdad querías ir a despedirte de él antes de que zarpara, pero ni tú ni yo sabíamos lo que iba a pasar en el laboratorio. Menos mal que no pasó a mayores…

"¿No deberías decir más bien: _Shit happens_?" agrega Ignysse, escribiendo con un lápiz directamente sobre la mesa.

— Sí, podríamos decir eso también. — agrega la robot entre risas.

El sonido de una campanilla suena desde el brazal de Robecca, quien al instante se recoge la manga de su blusa para contestar la llamada.

— Adelante.

— Capitana Steam: — dice una voz femenina — tiene un mensaje urgente del Alto Mando.

— ¿Qué dice, Ada?

— Ha llegado un comunicado importante del Alto Mando. — señala la imagen holográfica que aparece sobre el brazo de la mecánica — Se ha ordenado la activación y despliegue inmediato del dirigible _MCS Robert H. Steam AGS -100_. La nave debe estar lista para zarpar rumbo a Isla Cadáver mañana a más tardar a las once de la mañana. Las coordenadas del punto de encuentro con la flota de combate las enviarán más tarde.

— Perfecto, Ada, gracias. Llama por favor a la maestre Goyle y a la contramaestre Long. Las necesito en el hangar lo más pronto posible. Ignysse: supongo que ya no hará falta que sigas intentando comunicarte con Mick: ahora lucharemos a su lado.

Para cuando Robecca da la orden, la relojera ya viene de regreso con una chaqueta de cuero y un casco de motocicleta.

— Muy bien, Ignysse. — le dice mientras echan el cerrojo a la puerta del taller y bajan por las escaleras. — Esta es la primera misión de combate real del dirigible, y te necesito para que vigiles el reactor. Será su prueba de fuego.

La astrónoma asiente sin titubear mientras salen por el frente del edificio. En el taller, el volante regulador que Ignysse dejó instalado en el reloj continúa oscilando, y por la ventana se pueden ver los rayos de luz de dos motocicletas que se alejan rugiendo por la calle mojada.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Cásketbol es el nombre que los monstruos le dan al básquetbol. Proviene de un juego de palabras con** ** _casket_** **, que significa "féretro" en inglés.**

 **2.-"Hola" en yetish, el idioma natal de Abbey.**

 **3.-El Tattoo es una exhibición militar de música o una presentación de las fuerzas armadas en general. El Tattoo era originalmente una forma de música militar, pero ha evolucionado hacia espectáculos más elaborados que involucran evoluciones teatrales y musicales.**

 **4.-"Hago esto por ustedes" en alemán.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original: In Dreams** , Ben Howard, _I Forget Where We Were_


	42. Cap 39: El Gran Azul

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 39: El Gran Azul**

 _Corazón de águila  
_ _Vuela a través del arco iris  
_ _Hacia un nuevo mundo y encuentra el sol  
_ _Extendiendo sus alas  
_ _Sobre todos los pesares  
_ _La gloria de un corazón de águila  
_ **Timo Tolkki**

 **Océano Pacífico Sur, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** Tres buques grises navegan en formación bajo un cielo claro y viento suave. Las superestructuras de dos de ellos tienen una gran similitud con los destructores _clase Kraken_ de la Marina de Protección, mientras que el tercero tiene unas medidas ligeramente más grandes. Sin embargo, estos barcos no pertenecen a la OTT. No son enemigos, pero su presencia cerca del Protectorado va a causarle un gran dolor de cabeza al ahora gran almirante Mick Thlan.

Él se encuentra revisando las cartas de navegación en el puente de su acorazado. El reloj marca las siete treinta de la mañana, pero para él los días no tienen un horario fijo de inicio y final en tanto se encuentre en batalla. En ese momento el rostro de Abbey aparece en una pantalla sobre la consola de mandos, justo frente a la mesa de las cartas.

— Buenos días, capitana — le dice él al saludarla.

— Buenos días, señor — responde ella con su voz un poco distorsionada por los parlantes de la vieja televisión que sirve de videófono — ¿Cuáles son planes para hoy?

— Las fuerzas de tierra ya están bastante cerca de Necrópolis. — señala él. — El _Antoine Van Helsing_ y el _Balrog_ los flanquearán por el sur, mientras que nosotros haremos lo nuestro por el norte. Para mañana a esta hora, Necrópolis será libre de nuevo y sus verdugos estarán en el armario de Jones.

— ¿No cree que ya van huyendo de nosotros? — sugiere ella. — Llevarnos bastante ventaja.

— Hay un grupo de cuatro destructores del 14º escuadrón frente a Necrópolis. — aclara él. — D'Gizeh los envió ahí por órdenes de DeNile desde el miércoles. Creo que era para garantizar que no le harían nada a Cleo. Ahora que están de nuevo bajo mis órdenes, les he mandado mantener su posición.

— Seguro ellos creen que lo único que enfrentan son esos pocos destructores. — comenta Abbey. — Irán a llevarse gran sorpresa cuando nos vean aparecer.

— Jaja, sí. Qué lástima que no podré ver la cara de mi compadre cuando me vea llegar.

— ¿Compadre? — pregunta la yeti, totalmente intrigada.

— El capitán Teach, un viejo amigo. — aclara Thlan.

— ¿El capitán Teach, dice? — interrumpe Dana, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación al ponerse al lado de Abbey. — ¿Ese hijo de puta está aquí?

— Inteligencia cree que el buque capital de la flota enemiga es el _Venganza de la Reina Ana_.

— ¡Oh, esto se va a poner interesante! — dice la teniente Jones frotándose las manos. — ¡Cuánto me gustaría clavarle mi espada entre los…!

— ¡Jones! — la interrumpe Abbey. — ¡Compórtate!

— Lo siento, capitana. — se disculpa Dana, como una niña ante su madre.

— Podrá hacerlo, teniente, — le dice Mick entre risas — sólo que no será con una espada, sino con un misil.

— Eso seguro dolerá. — dice la voz de Viktoria, quien escuchó la última parte de la conversación mientras esperaba poder entregarle un aviso a su comandante.

— Buen día, teniente Von Schwarzblut. — le dice él al saludarla, pronunciando el apellido alemán con poca dificultad. — ¿Alguna novedad?

— Buenos días, señor. — replica ella — Y buen día también para ustedes, tenientes Jones y Bominable.

Dana y Abbey la saludan desde la pantalla.

— Ha llegado un aviso del Estado Mayor hace apenas unos minutos: — explica la vampira — hay tres buques norteamericanos a menos de cien millas de Puerto Escorpión. El capitán del grupo envió un comunicado al Secretario General. Aquí está la copia.

— Lo único que me faltaba… — murmura Mick al recibir el documento.

A medida que va leyendo los renglones escritos en inglés, el semblante del almirante va cambiando a uno de molestia y algo de enojo. Incluso Abbey y Dana alcanzan a verlo al otro lado de la pantalla.

— _Sons of a…_ — susurra el almirante al devolverle el mensaje.

Viktoria recibe el documento y espera una respuesta del comandante, pero él se limita a salir del puente maldiciendo en voz baja.

— ¿Un comunicado del capitán de un buque norteamericano, dijo? — pregunta Dana desde la pantalla.

— Así es — aclara Schwarzblut. — del _USS Princeton_ [1], para ser más exactos.

— Eso no va a gustarle nada al almirante. — puntualiza la yeti. — Sus relaciones políticas con Estados Unidos nunca ser precisamente buenas.

— Va a ser interesante, porque las mías tampoco lo han sido. — finaliza Viktoria, tras lo cual se despide de Dana y Abbey, y sale del puente rumbo a la sala de comunicaciones.

 **II**

 **Cabo Calavera, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** Las ocho de la mañana se acercan en el reloj. El secretario general David Huntsman y su homólogo monstruo, el conde Vladislav Dracula, están reunidos con los miembros del Estado Mayor General de las Fuerzas de Protección. Incluso Mick Thlan está presente a través de un videófono que transmite desde el puente del _Antoine Van Helsing._ La tensión se siente en el ambiente, y fluye de manera mucho más intensa desde la pantalla del videoteléfono.

— Señores, ésta es la situación: — expone el secretario David. — el día de hoy, a las siete de la mañana con catorce minutos, los radares de búsqueda de superficie de la base naval de la Isla Escorpión detectaron un grupo de tres buques en curso directo hacia nuestras fronteras. Se intentó establecer contacto con ellos, a lo que respondieron con este mensaje.

El conde Drácula levanta el documento y se prepara para leerlo en voz alta. En el puente del portaaviones, Mick respira profundamente y endurece aún más el gesto.

— "Honorables Secretarios Generales Humano y Monstruo de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania, y pueblo de Costas del Cráneo." — comienza a leer el vampiro — "En vista de los recientes acontecimientos en la ciudad de Necrópolis, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América ha decidido tomar acciones para garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de los ciudadanos americanos radicados en ese lugar y en todo el Protectorado. Se ha tomado la decisión de enviar un grupo de defensa compuesto por tres naves totalmente equipadas para proporcionar apoyo al grupo de combate de la Marina de Protección. Al mando de dicha escuadra está el contraalmirante Charles Smith, del _USS Princeton._ Se procederá también a enviar una unidad militar de infantería como asistencia para las tropas de tierra del Ejército de Protección."

— "De la misma manera, exigimos a la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania que garantice la seguridad de nuestros connacionales radicados en el Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo y facilite los medios necesarios para la integración de nuestro grupo de combate en la resolución de esta crisis. Atentamente: John Rourke, embajador de los Estados Unidos de América en el Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo"

— Y ahí lo tienen. — señala el conde al poner el documento de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

— Lo último que necesito en mi flota es una bandera con barras y estrellas — puntualiza el gran almirante con energía.

— Con todo respeto, almirante, — comenta el secretario Huntsman no sin cierta timidez — quizá quiera reconsiderar esa resolución. La flota enemiga lo supera en una proporción de uno punto cinco a uno.

— Podrá estar en lo correcto, secretario, — responde Mick sin retractarse ni un ápice — pero eso sólo en cuestión de cantidad de naves, no en el aspecto de capacidades tácticas, armamentísticas u operativas. El pueblo de El Crematorio fue tomado ayer con éxito total.

— Yo apoyo al almirante Thlan. — objeta el conde Drácula. — No es la primera vez que los americanos intentan inmiscuirse en los asuntos de este país, ni la primera vez que les negamos la entrada a sus barcos. Durante la Batalla de Costas del Cráneo y la subsecuente guerrilla hubo muy pocos ciudadanos estadounidenses heridos o desplazados, y aquellos que resultaron lastimados fueron prontamente atendidos por nuestras unidades de la misma manera en que lo hicimos con los del resto de las naciones. Casi podría apostar a que ellos quieren algo más que simplemente proteger a su gente.

— El permitirles la entrada sería darles pie a la instalación de bases, y, por consiguiente, al control de toda la Organización. — replica el gran almirante. — Sólo mire lo que hicieron con la ONU.

— Almirante, entiendo su posición al respecto, pero me parece que no podemos negar la ayuda que pudieran brindarnos. — señala el general Jamsin de la Fuerza Aérea. — El día de ayer se cumplió una semana desde que Necrópolis fue sitiada, y no sabemos con total seguridad los alcances de la crisis bestiaria a la que nos estamos enfrentando. Considero prudente aceptar su participación, pero limitarla a misiones humanitarias y de patrullaje. En todo caso, creo que podemos permitir la entrada de un solo barco…

— Pero ningún soldado. — agrega el general Bloodgood. — Nuestras tropas son perfectamente capaces de manejar esta crisis por sí mismas. El día de ayer partió otro buque de asalto anfibio con doscientos monstruos totalmente equipados, y si no se me necesita más aquí en el Castillo, partiré hacia Isla Cadáver hoy mismo.

— ¡No entrará ningún buque de guerra estadounidense a mis aguas! — determina el gran almirante Thlan. — ¡Ninguno con armas! Si quieren enviar al _Mercy_ [2] o al _Comfort_ son bienvenidos, pero no una nave de combate ni un submarino.

— Nos encargaremos de eso, almirante, — replica el conde Drácula — pero, por favor, sea discreto con los norteamericanos.

— Lo seré si ellos lo son conmigo. — responde Mick, tras lo cual apaga el videófono y toma un hondo respiro.

Todos los capitanes de los barcos que forman el grupo de combate de la Primera Fuerza Naval fueron convocados para una videoconferencia múltiple desde la sala principal del _Antoine Van Helsing_. Abbey es la única mujer en aquellas pantallas que ostenta un rango tal.

— ¿Cree que obedezcan nuestras resoluciones? — le pregunta la yeti.

— ¿Alguna vez lo han hecho? — responde el gran almirante.

— Ellos siempre dicen que sí, — señala la teniente Jones — pero todos aquí sabemos cuál es la realidad.

— Comuníqueme con la base naval de Puerto Escorpión — le ordena Mick a uno de los oficiales — Quiero a tres destructores vigilando de cerca a esos barcos. Teniente Von Schwarzblut ¿cuáles son los nombres de los otros dos?

— _USS Howard_ [3] y _USS Spruance,_ señor.

— Perfecto. Envíe los códigos para que los mantengan bajo vigilancia. Y envíe una orden de mi parte para que envíen a un submarino interceptor. Puede que incluso ellos ya tengan uno dentro de nuestras fronteras.

Mick se dispone a explicarles a los capitanes los planes para enfrentar a la flota de los Legionarios, cuando es interrumpido por un oficial de comunicaciones.

— Señor, hay un mensaje de la capitana Robecca Steam, del _MCS Robert H. Steam_ , está solicitando las coordenadas del punto de reunión con la flota. Dice que estará lista para zarpar.

— Que se dirija a la posición del _Hidra_. — le ordena Mick. — Proporcionará apoyo aéreo cercano a las tropas de tierra. Y que se comunique conmigo en cuanto salga de puerto.

— Sí señor. — dice el marino antes de hacer un saludo y retirarse.

 **III**

La fábrica de la Steam Time Co. es la instalación industrial más grande de todo el Cabo. Comienza en uno de los múltiples canales que conforman la sección portuaria de la ciudad: una vía de agua de setecientos metros de largo y cuarenta de ancho flanqueada por edificios de ladrillo rojo de más de cien años de antigüedad. Ambas secciones se interconectan con varios puentes que se levantan para permitir el paso a las barcazas que traen materias primas desde los muelles. Al final de la primera parte del canal, donde su cauce se dobla hacia el norte, se encuentra la sección más antigua de la planta. Sus bodegas datan de 1925, año en que la compañía abrió su primera fábrica en el Protectorado. Estos edificios, proyectados en el estilo _art decó_ de aquellas décadas, ya no albergan trabajadores ni materiales, sino un museo dedicado a la historia de la corporación. El resto de las instalaciones continúa a lo largo de poco más de cuatro kilómetros a lo largo del canal, entre naves industriales, patios de maniobras, callejones, almacenes, vías férreas, plazoletas e incluso un majestuoso jardín botánico construido enteramente en hierro y cristal. Con sus casi 10 mil empleados y 150 hectáreas de extensión, es más grande que algunos de los pueblos del país, e incluso supera a unas cuantas de sus islas.

En el extremo oriente, al final del canal, se encuentra el edificio más grande de todo el complejo: una estructura en forma de prisma cuadrangular que se extiende a lo largo de 250 metros y se levanta más allá de los 40. Es el inmueble más nuevo de todo el parque, construido apenas hace unos pocos ayeres. Sus alrededores están llenos de camiones, la mayoría de ellos con insignias de la Marina. Hay pocos militares, pero hay muchos monstruos de diferentes especies ataviados con un uniforme de aspecto marcial que, no obstante, no pertenece a ninguna de las tres armas de las Fuerzas de Protección.

Adentro del edificio, Robecca espera en lo que parece ser una sala de control. Lleva puesto un uniforme similar al del resto de los monstruos que se mueven de un lado para otro del lugar, pero con un toque de superioridad: levita azul marino con botonadura cobrizada doble en forma de V, cordón dorado en el hombro derecho, charreteras amarillas con el detalle de una hélice de tres palas y faja de cuero negro con hebilla dorada; las infaltables botas de caballería negras, sin tacones, pero con todo el sistema de toberas y alerones; pantalones en color marrón oscuro de corte formal, y una gorra de plato azul con cintas doradas y una insignia que parece de piratas. Sus manos van cubiertas en un par de guantes de cuero marrón y los goggles los lleva, como siempre, en la cabeza, haciendo juego con la gorra.

— Capitana: — dice Rochelle, que viene vestida con un uniforme similar, pero con saco en lugar de levita — estamos listos.

— Perfecto, maestre. — responde la mecánica — Que abran ya las escotillas.

Abajo, en el hangar, un monstruo sentado frente a un gran panel de control comienza a accionar una serie de interruptores. El ruido de las bombas hidráulicas comienza y en el techo de aquel recinto nace una línea de luz que lo divide en toda su longitud. A medida que las compuertas se abren la luz solar va cayendo en el interior e ilumina lo que parecen ser las estructuras de un barco de guerra. Lo curioso es que no hay ni una sola gota de agua en el piso del hangar. En lugar de eso, unas enormes patas de acero sostienen la estructura de la monumental máquina.

— Doctora Flamel: — dice Robecca por el tubo de voz — su turno. Acelere el reactor.

En el cuarto de control del RIG, Ignysse y los otros dos operadores inician el protocolo. Pasean sus manos sobre los múltiples tableros de control, moviendo palancas, apretando botones, intercambiando información y comprobando números en las pantallas. A pesar de ser el panel de control de un reactor nuclear, todo está decorado según las órdenes de Robecca: la estética de la mano con la funcionalidad, y de acuerdo con los principios de diseño establecidos a principios del siglo pasado. Los botones son todos de bronce pulido, las pantallas están enmarcadas en latón y todos los gabinetes están cubiertos con una película sintética que los hace parecer de madera.

Cuando ya todo está listo, uno de los operarios le señala a Ignysse el juego de palancas del centro del tablero. La doctora las toma con ambas manos y las sube lentamente hasta que la larga y delgada aguja negra del indicador más grande del tablero se desplaza suavemente hasta el número uno. Debajo de la nave, una llave española que yace sobre las losas de concreto comienza a temblar levemente, para después levantarse del piso como sostenida por una mano fantasma. Tuercas, tornillos, y toda clase de objetos pequeños que antes estuvieron en el piso bajo la nave flotan ahora a escasos centímetros del suelo como las motas de polvo en un rayo de luz.

En el puente, Robecca revisa los indicadores del reactor y entonces procede a tomar la palanca larga que está junto a la rueda de cabillas negra. Afuera, un profundo sonido mecánico resuena por todo el hangar al tiempo que las patas de acero que sostienen al aparato comienzan a retraerse. El dirigible queda finalmente flotando dentro del hangar, asegurado solamente por unos enormes cables en su proa y su popa.

— Tenemos flotación. — dice Rochelle al volver al puente tras haber ido al exterior para comprobar el estado de la nave.

— ¡Suelten las amarras! — ordena la capitana. — ¡Base Aérea Cuervos! — dice por el radio. — Aquí la capitana Robecca Steam del _MCS Robert H. Steam_ : solicito permiso para despegar.

— Permiso concedido, capitana. — responden a través del radio.

— Ignysse: — dice la robot a través del tubo de voz — llévanos hasta el cielo.

Abajo, en la sala de máquinas, la astrónoma toma de nuevo las palancas y las eleva hasta el número tres. Liberado de sus ataduras, el imponente dirigible comienza lentamente a ganar altura dentro del hangar. Hacen falta tan solo unos pocos segundos para que su majestuosa silueta azul y oro comience a emerger por encima de las fábricas. Los monstruos que transitan por las calles aledañas a la planta ven con asombro mayúsculo cómo un edificio parece estar creciendo. Su sorpresa aumenta aún más cuando el cuerpo del aeróstato sale totalmente del hangar y se dan cuenta de que se trata de una de las máquinas voladoras más grandes que ni ellos ni el mundo hayan visto jamás.

— ¿Ada? — dice Robecca, sosteniendo la rueda de cabillas del puente.

Sobre la consola de mandos del dirigible se encienden tres lentes esféricos que forman la imagen holográfica de una mujer joven que lleva un vestido de corte victoriano. Su cuerpo semitransparente le da un aspecto fantasmal, mientras que su color azul y los rayos eléctricos que parecen recorrer todo su cuerpo hacen que parezca salida de un videojuego.

— ¿Sí, mi capitana? — dice la mujer holográfica.

— Quiero un diagnóstico de todos los sistemas — ordena la chica robot — y una línea de comunicación directa con el almirante Thlan.

— A la orden, mi _lady_.

— Ya estamos sobre los 400 metros, capitana. — apunta Rochelle.

— Perfecto. — responde Robecca mientras toma la palanca del telégrafo de bronce pulido. — Muy bien, precioso, es hora de que despliegues tus alas.

La capitana mueve la palanca hasta la posición "avante media". En la sala de máquinas, el sonido de una campanilla les advierte a los operarios de que hay una orden en espera. Ignysse se mueve hacia una consola diferente y toma un trío de palancas similar al que se encuentra en la cabina de un avión. Lentamente las lleva hasta la posición indicada, acallando con ello el sonido de la campana.

En la popa del dirigible, tres juegos de hélices coaxiales de cuatro rotores cada uno comienzan a girar unos contra otros. A medida que sus velocidades aumentan, un poderoso vendaval comienza a acelerar al dirigible. Conforme sus 220 metros de eslora comienzan a enfilarse hacia la Bahía del Cráneo, sus 33 metros de manga proyectan una formidable sombra sobre el Cabo. Los monstruos de la calle voltean hacia el cielo y se quedan boquiabiertos al contemplar las más de 22 mil toneladas de metal que flotan apenas a unos pocos cientos de metros sobre sus cabezas. Los teléfonos celulares, las tabletas y las cámaras de fotografía se unen a cientos de ojos que contemplan maravillados la majestuosa ingeniería inglesa conjugada con el refinado diseño francés. Algunos se asustan al ver la inmensidad de la máquina, pero poco a poco se reconfortan al ver la escarapela del Cuerpo Aéreo de la Marina de Protección pintada en el vientre de la nave.

El rugido de las hélices del dirigible es poderoso como el de un león, no obstante no tan ensordecedor como para perturbar demasiado a los ciudadanos. Uno de los desafíos de ingeniería a los que se enfrentó el equipo del doctor Robert Steam durante la etapa de diseño fue el reducir la firma acústica del aparato. La solución la encontraron al estudiar los perfiles alares de las lechuzas comunes, aves famosas por volar en un silencio casi total. Aplicando lo que aprendieron en dichos estudios lograron reducir el ruido en un 56%, con lo que el dirigible no es más estridente que un avión comercial.

— Todos los sistemas en línea y funcionando. — indica Ada al aparecer de nuevo sobre la consola de madera y bronce pulido de la nave.

— Bien. — responde Robecca. — ¿Tienes ya el control de la navegación y los motores?

— Sí, mi _lady._

— Aumenta la potencia en un diez por ciento más. Y sube la altitud.

— A la orden.

Robecca se dirige a una de las consolas del puente, y toma un micrófono de bronce de diseño antiguo. Luego mueve un interruptor de palanca y un pulso de sonido inunda los parlantes repartidos por toda la nave.

— Damas y caballeros. Hoy es el gran día. — comienza Robecca mientras sale a la pasarela exterior del puente. — Hace casi cien años, un hombre y una mujer se atrevieron a mirar hacia el futuro. Y lo que vislumbraron fue un mundo donde la libertad de los cielos era vigilada por gigantes de acero que vencían las ataduras de la gravedad y se alzaban al firmamento. El día de hoy, compañeras y compañeros, ese lejano horizonte tecnológico por fin ha sido alcanzado.

Ignysse mira el parlante de la sala de control del reactor y se pone de pie para escuchar el discurso.

— Sir Robert Hexiciah Steam y Ada Lydia Lovecraft están hoy presentes. — continúa la capitana al tiempo que parte de su tripulación se reúne en el exterior del dirigible. — Su legado y su leyenda están en cada uno de nosotros. Como Caballero de la Orden del Imperio Británico, Sir Robert luchó siempre por la libertad y la justicia; y como aliado de la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos, fue uno de los pioneros en la consumación de un mundo donde los humanos no tuvieran que temerles a los monstruos.

Rochelle sonríe junto a la rueda del timón, recordando los días en que su padre peleó en las revoluciones de 1789 y de 1830.

— Pero hoy no hay tiempo para festejar. — concluye la capitana Steam. — La ciudad de Necrópolis nos necesita a todos y cada uno de nosotros. La esperanza de sus habitantes, monstruos y humanos, descansa en nuestros fuertes hombros. Los Legionarios se atrevieron insolentemente a robarse la libertad de nuestros hermanos en Necrópolis; a destruir su paz y a segar violentamente sus vidas. ¡Pero vamos a demostrarles que no están solos! — y desenvaina el sable naval que lleva al costado — ¡Que con ellos hemos sufrido este cruel asedio, y con ellos nos levantaremos! ¡Tomaremos nuestras armas y dejaremos caer una tormenta que los Legionarios jamás olvidarán! — y entonces levanta el sable por encima de su cabeza. — ¡Adelante, aeronautas! ¡Necrópolis espera que cada uno de nosotros cumplirá con su deber.[4]!

Mientras la nave entera se llena de aplausos y arengas, abajo entre los edificios, un grupo de pequeños monstruos juegan en el patio de un jardín de niños. Entre la arena y los juguetes, no prestan mucha atención a lo que sucede por encima de sus cabezas. Una pequeña loba ártica se aparta por un instante del grupo y observa algo por encima de la pared de la escuela, tras lo cual corre hacia su profesora para notificarle un importante hallazgo.

— Profesora: — dice tirando del delantal de ésta — hay un barco navegando en el cielo.

La maestra, ocupada con otro de los niños de la clase, hace caso omiso de lo dicho por la niña.

— ¡Profesora! — vuelve a insistir la pequeña, tirando del delantal de la mujer. — ¡Hay un barco en el cielo!

— ¿Qué dijiste, Luna? — pregunta la educadora, dándole a la niña la atención que busca.

— Dije que hay un barco en el cielo. — reitera señalando hacia un lado del patio.

— Vuelve con tus compañeros, Luna. — le ordena la profesora. — Los barcos navegan en el mar, no en el…

— ¡Mire! — exclama otro niño.

—…cielo. — susurra la maestra al ver al inmenso dirigible flotar por encima de las casas como una ballena azul en el ancho océano.

El resto de los escolares corre hacia el alambrado que separa el patio de los otros edificios de la escuela. Un profundo rugido llega hasta ellos desde la distancia, incrementando a medida que la nave se acerca a ellos. Maestra y alumnos quedan anonadados por la presencia del aparato. Luna aprovecha la distracción para ir corriendo a su salón de clases y sacar una cámara fotográfica de juguete de uno de los estantes. Se escabulle al segundo piso y desde ahí toma una imagen del objeto más impresionante que jamás haya visto en sus cinco años de vida.

Cuando el _Robert H Steam_ se encuentra ya a distancia y altitud seguras, Robecca ordena que se pongan los motores a toda potencia. El calor que sale del reactor se canaliza a través de un generador de vapor que alimenta a un juego de turbinas. Éstas a su vez mueven un conjunto de alternadores que generan un total de 95 megawatts de potencia, lo suficiente para alimentar a casi 60 mil viviendas. Aquí surten de energía a tres motores de propulsión y todo el sistema eléctrico. Si bien en la época en que el Dr. Steam creó a Robecca la tecnología de la máquina de vapor reciprocante movía al mundo, él fue uno de los pioneros en el desarrollo de la turbina de vapor, máquina que sustituiría por completo a los motores de pistones y que aún hoy en día es una pieza clave en el ajedrez energético que alimenta al mundo. Incluso la propia Robecca funciona con una turbina de vapor, siendo ésta uno de los primeros modelos desarrollados por el doctor.

El dirigible se enfila directo hacia el horizonte azul con una bandera negra ondeando en su mástil principal. El lábaro ostenta un diseño con una calavera tachonada de remaches cuyos ojos parecen ser un par de goggles. Un sable y una hélice cruzados se ven detrás del cráneo, todo rodeado con una rueda dentada en cuyo interior gira la inscripción _Forward to our families, onward to our hope_ [5] en tipografía inglesa antigua _._ El aspecto del dirigible se acerca más al de un barco de guerra que al del cilindro volador con canastilla de sus predecesores. Gracias a la Tecnología de Inversión Gravitacional que el Dr. Steam ayudó a crear, el _Robert H. Steam_ puede mantenerse en el aire aún con el enorme peso del blindaje y las armas, cosa que otros vehículos de su tipo no lograrían ni en sueños.

Un cilindro de aproximadamente 190 metros de largo compone el cuerpo principal de la aeronave. Aproximadamente a la mitad de esa longitud, dos cilindros más cortos se unen a los costados para dar cabida a un moderno sistema de misiles similar a los de la Marina, pero con sus celdas en posición horizontal. La popa tiene la misma forma que la de una nave marina, con un bulbo proyectándose hacia adelante del cuerpo principal y dos formidables anclas en cada una de sus amuras. Desde el castillo de proa se proyecta uno de los niveles de la cubierta exterior, el cual alberga a una de las tres torretas dorsales dobles de 354mm. Luego llegamos a la estructura principal. Ésta está flanqueada por varios sistemas de armas antimisil y antiaéreas, con otra torreta de 354mm justo al frente del puente, y una más detrás de él. Cañones, antenas de radar y demás equipos continúan a lo largo de la estructura hasta llegar al estabilizador vertical de la popa. Con el RIG encargándose de controlar la sustentación y altura de la nave, ésta puede prescindir de un timón de profundidad, contando únicamente un par de estabilizadores verticales por arriba y debajo de la popa que se encargan de controlar la dirección. En el vientre lleva instaladas dos torretas con tres armas de 354mm cada una, así como un sistema CIWS y un hangar con capacidad para tres aviones plegables FA-15 Bat o seis vehículos Cuervo VAL.[6]

— Ya sé qué quiero ser de grande — le dice Luna a su profesora cuando ésta acompaña al grupo de regreso al aula.

— ¿Ah sí? — replica la maestra con una sonrisa.

— Quiero ser constructora de barcos, — señala con orgullo la niña — para construirme uno de ésos y vivir en el cielo.

 **IV**

En el puente del _Cipactli_ , Mick cambia el rumbo de la nave para retirarse con su grupo de combate hacia la segunda posición de contacto enemigo. El _Balrog_ y el _Antoine Van Helsing_ navegan por la costa sur de la isla, listos para ejecutar una maniobra conocida como "movimiento de pinza". El timón del barco se mece suavemente en el puente principal, y los barcos de tinta trazados sobre las cartas de navegación van acercándose a las dos puntas que forman cada extremo de la Ensenada de Necrópolis. En color rojo escarlata están pintados los buques enemigos, superando ligeramente en número a los navíos de la Armada, y poniendo proas hacia aguas abiertas, en su mayoría.

— Almirante: le tengo una buena noticia. — señala la teniente Schwarzblut cuando él entra al puente No 2.

— ¿La primera del día, teniente? — responde él aproximándose a la mesa de mapas.

— Desde luego, señor. — apunta ella al oprimir un botón que hace que en una de las pantallas grandes de aquella sala aparezca la imagen de un monstruo marino con la cabeza de un tiburón martillo.

— Adelante, capitán Haimann.

— Terribles días tenga, mi almirante. — dice el oficial, saludando a través de la pantalla. — Hemos localizado un submarino norteamericano a unas pocas millas dentro de nuestra frontera. Logramos establecer comunicación y ahora estamos escoltándolo de regreso a aguas internacionales. En cuanto a los barcos, se han mantenido fuera y a distancia prudente según nuestros radares.

— Bien sabe el diablo a quién se le ha de aparecer, capitán. — comenta el almirante con una risa. — Manténgalos bien vigilados. Si el timón de cualquiera de ellos se mueve aunque sea un segundo de grado, quiero saberlo.

— Sabrá incluso cuando uno de sus hombres tenga un ataque, almirante. — replica el hombre tiburón un segundo antes de que la pantalla se apague.

Mick le deja unas cuantas instrucciones a Viktoria y sale por un momento al exterior del barco. Baja por unas escaleras hacia la cubierta principal llevando en la mano un objeto de forma similar a una botella de cristal cuya etiqueta dice: _Steam Time Co._ _London, Eng. "Dr. Steam's Magic Bottle!"Use in case of emergency._ _See operating instructions in the package_ [7]. En el interior de la burbuja de vidrio se distingue una hoja de papel, posiblemente con algún mensaje. Mick llega hasta la baranda de babor del barco y extrae un pequeño perno del mecanismo de bronce del fondo de la botella, lo que pone en marcha una minúscula hélice. El almirante deja caer la botella al agua y ésta se impulsa como un torpedo hacia el océano abierto.

Esa misma tarde, un marinero hace su rondín sobre la cubierta del _USS Princeton_. Repentinamente, su atención es reclamada por el sonido de un cristal que se quiebra. El hombre corre hacia el lugar del que cree provino el ruido y se encuentra efectivamente con un puñado de vidrios y piezas de reloj esparcidas por la cubierta. Una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada yace en medio de los pedazos, un poco mojada por el agua salada. El hombre la levanta y deshace sus dobleces, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de confusión e incomodidad. El mensaje es bastante simple, pero muy contundente: _"Yankees go home!"_ escrito con letras rojas.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El** ** _USS Princeton CG-59_** **es un crucero** ** _clase Ticonderoga_** **operado por la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Su armamento consiste principalmente en misiles. Tiene 173m de eslora, 16.8m de manga y un desplazamiento de 9800 toneladas.**

 **2.-El** ** _USNS Mercy T-AH-19_** **es un buque hospital líder de su clase operado por la Marina de los Estados Unidos. El** ** _USNS Comfort T-AH-20_** **es su buque hermano. Tiene capacidad para 1000 camas para pacientes y 12 quirófanos. Tiene 272.49m de eslora, 32.18m de manga y un desplazamiento de 69360 toneladas.**

 **3.-El** ** _USS Howard DDG-83_** **es un destructor** ** _clase Arleigh Burke_** **operado por la Marina de los Estados Unidos. Su armamento principal consiste dos sistemas VLS y un cañón de 127mm. Tiene 155.3m de eslora, 20m de manga y un desplazamiento de 9200 toneladas. El** ** _USS Spruance DDG-111_** **pertenece a la misma clase de destructores.**

 **4.-Con esta frase al final de su discurso, Robecca hace referencia a la famosa señal enviada por el almirante Horatio Nelson (1758-1805) desde el** ** _HMS Victory_** **al comienzo de la Batalla de Trafalgar, acontecida el 21 de octubre de 1805. La frase original en inglés es:** ** _England expects that every man will do his duty_** **, que se traduce como "Inglaterra espera que cada hombre cumplirá con su deber".**

 **5.-** ** _Forward to our families, onward to our hope_** **es el lema del dirigible** ** _MCS Robert H Steam_** **.** **Significa "Adelante hacia nuestras familias, avanzando hacia nuestra esperanza" en inglés.**

 **6.-El diseño del dirigible** ** _MCS Robert H. Steam AGS-100_** **está basado en los acorazados** ** _clase Dreadnought Mark IV_** **del videojuego Iron Grip, y el crucero británico** ** _HMS Hood_** **construido entre 1916 y 1918. El** ** _Robert H Steam_** **tiene 220m de eslora, 33m de manga, 53m de altura y un peso de 22,000 toneladas. Las siglas que preceden su nombre significan** ** _Monster Corsair Ship_** **, o sea, "Buque Cosario Monstruo".**

 **7.-"Steam Time Co. Londres, Inglaterra.** **¡Botella Mágica del Dr. Steam! Úsese en caso de emergencia. Consulte las instrucciones de operación en el empaque".**

 **8.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Eagleheart,** Stratovarius, _Elements, Pt. 1_ y **The Swashbuckler and Fair Maiden,** Future World Music, _Reign of Vengeance_


	43. Cap 40: Caída de los ángeles

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 40: Caída de los ángeles**

 _Nadie me atrapará con vida  
_ _Ha llegado la hora de hacer las cosas bien  
_ _Tú y yo debemos pelear por nuestros derechos  
_ _Tú y yo debemos pelear para sobrevivir  
_ **Matt Bellamy**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** La carretera que llega a la ciudad es una vía amplia de cuatro carriles que baja desde la Sierra de La Dolorosa como una serpiente negra que sale de entre un roquedal. El sol aún no llega a su posición cenital, por lo que la motocicleta deportiva de Toralei deja atrás una silueta parda. El motor de cuatro cilindros ruge sobre el pavimento, haciendo que en el velocímetro digital aparezca la cifra de 130 km/h. Con una motocicleta como ésta, diseñada a semejanza de aquellas que se usan en el circuito profesional de MotoGP, Toralei podría haber llegado a Necrópolis desde ayer o inclusive el viernes, pero se vio obligada a tomar varios desvíos a causa de los bloqueos que los Legionarios han puesto en las carreteras. El pañuelo azul no le sirvió de nada. Al parecer alguien le puso precio a su cabeza, ya que anoche tuvo que salir huyendo del pueblo de Luz Mala cuando uno de los sicarios la reconoció e intentó capturarla.

La Yamaha R1 sigue su camino por la autopista pasando a toda velocidad junto a los autos abandonados que yacen a lo largo de la vía. Algunos de ellos fueron víctimas del fuego y las balas, otros simplemente fueron dejados atrás por sus aterrorizados conductores. La chica sube por una curva hacia un puente y encuentra un autobús requemado que bloquea el camino más adelante. Toralei levanta sus dedos para ponerlos encima de las palancas del embrague y del freno, a la vez que alista sus pies para la maniobra. Debe encontrar alguna forma de poder seguir su camino, pues con la distancia que le queda y la velocidad que lleva el hacer alto total no es una opción. A su derecha, una caída de veinticinco metros hasta un canal seco; a la izquierda, un muro de concreto que separa ambos sentidos de la pista.

En el último segundo, Toralei se percata de un espacio entre las múltiples secciones que forman el muro medio de la autovía. La chica sale del carril apenas diez metros antes de estrellarse con el autobús a más de 100 km/h. Pero la altura del vehículo abandonado y la curvatura del camino no le permitieron ver lo que venía en el otro carril. Un camión de carga con la bandera de la luna azul y la calavera. La felina inclina la motocicleta y alcanza a librarse del impacto apenas por centímetros. La bocina del camión suena furiosamente, seguida de más motores. Toralei circula por el extremo exterior de la pista y ve pasar a su lado a dos camiones más, ambos marcados con la temible insignia.

El muro divisor de carriles termina más adelante, así que la felina se devuelve al que le corresponde. Ya dentro de la periferia de la urbe divisa al gran arco que les da la bienvenida a todos los visitantes que llegan a la ciudad. El monumento le dice que ya está muy cerca de su destino, pero el aspecto de éste es muy distinto al que tenía cuando ella huyó de la ciudad, hace exactamente una semana.

La escena es tan macabra que obliga a Toralei a detenerse. El arco abarca los cuatro carriles de la autopista, abrazándolos con una formidable estructura de hierro fundido proyectada en estilo gótico. Está tan tachonada de impactos de bala que parece haber sido atacada por algún ácido. En su parte superior hay un par de renglones que muestran un mensaje escrito con letras de bronce. "Bienvenidos a" dice la línea de arriba. Pero la de abajo, aquella en donde se supone debería estar escrito el nombre de la ciudad, está cubierta con una manta blanca que reza: "AL INFIERNO", con letras de color rojo pintadas con aerosol. Más abajo aparece una advertencia sobre los peligros de desobedecer al Gral. Vasiliev. El texto está plagado de errores ortográficos, pero es perfectamente comprensible.

Debajo de aquel tétrico anuncio hay cuatro cuerdas verticales perfectamente rectas. Lo que sostienen es realmente espeluznante, incluso para un monstruo: cuatro cadáveres, dos pertenecientes a una pareja de humanos, y otros dos que corresponden a un par de monstruos. Los cuerpos están semidesnudos, con la piel carcomida por los carroñeros, y sus rostros son apenas reconocibles. Diríase que lloran sangre, o algo parecido a eso. Cuelgan sobre un lago hemático que cubre casi todo el ancho de la avenida, y la cantidad de moscas que los rodea es tal que su vuelo se oye como una motosierra. Tres buitres observan a Toralei desde la mampostería oxidada del arco, asustados por su motocicleta. El hedor de la carne putrefacta penetra poco a poco en las fibras del pañuelo que cubre parcialmente el rostro de la felina, quien a pesar de ser monstruo lo encuentra cada vez más insoportable.

— Será mejor que me dé prisa. — se dice para sus adentros. — O esa chiquilla terminará igual que éstos.

Toralei gira bruscamente el puño acelerador de la motocicleta y su llanta trasera levanta piedrecillas y polvo del pavimento caliente. Pasa debajo del arco teniendo cuidado de no llenar sus neumáticos con la nauseabunda mezcla de líquidos que cubren la calle y se enfila directo hacia la ciudad.

 **II**

La cubierta del portaaviones _Antoine Van Helsing_ está llena de actividad. Sus reactores nucleares lo impulsan a una velocidad de 35 nudos, y las dos catapultas electromagnéticas de su proa lanzan un avión tras otro. El objetivo de hoy es capturar las municipalidades de Luz Mala y Agua Roja, y establecer un cerco alrededor de Necrópolis. Las fuerzas de tierra, compuestas principalmente por infantes de marina, han avanzado rápidamente desde El Crematorio. La resistencia hasta ahora ha sido poca, pues los Legionarios parecen ir huyendo de ellos. No obstante, los momentos más duros y difíciles de esta encarnizada lucha aún están por venir.

— Almirante: — señala la teniente Von Schwarzblut al entrar al puente del _Cipactli_ — llegó un nuevo reporte de inteligencia: algunos informantes de la policía y soldados del Ejército que quedaron atrapados nos enviaron este mapa. — indica la vampira señalando a la pantalla táctil que compone la mesa principal de la sala. — Lograron marcar la mayoría de los lugares en donde el enemigo tiene artefactos explosivos instalados. El sargento Mortimmer dice que un equipo intentó desactivar uno de estos artefactos ayer, pero sólo lo hicieron detonar. Murieron varias personas, y dicen que hubo al menos una decena de heridos.

— Tenemos que desactivar esas bombas antes de que entremos, pero ¿cómo? — se pregunta Thlan.

— El _Balrog_ tiene misiles Eclipse. — apunta Viktoria. — Un solo pulso bastaría para desactivar toda su electrónica.

— Incluida la de los tres hospitales de la ciudad. — complementa Mick. — Inteligencia dice que siguen en servicio. Debe haber otra forma.

Jackson está en la misma sala ayudando con la reparación de una de las computadoras. Al oír lo dicho por su comandante, deja el destornillador sobre el teclado y se incorpora. Holt, quien funge como su ayudante, lo mira con curiosidad.

— Ehm, ¿señor? — dice el hombre de los anteojos con timidez. — ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Los oficiales lo miran como si fuera un niño entrometiéndose en una conversación de adultos.

— Adelante, hijo. — dice Mick al fin.

— Sí, ehm, esta arma, el misil Eclipse, ¿es un dispositivo de EMP o algo así?

— Efectivamente. — puntualiza Von Schwarzblut. — Se usa para inutilizar los sistemas electrónicos del enemigo.

— Entiendo. — replica el joven ingeniero, parándose esta vez en el borde de la mesa. — Y ¿no hay alguna forma de usar pulsos pequeños en lugares específicos en lugar de un solo pulso grande?

— El _Balrog_ sólo tiene cuatro misiles. — determina la vampira. — No son suficientes.

— En realidad no es tan mala idea, teniente. — aclara Mick. — El misil Eclipse es muy maniobrable. Hasta ahora sólo lo hemos utilizado contra objetivos únicos, pero durante la etapa de desarrollo se hicieron pruebas exitosas de combate contra objetivos múltiples. El único detalle es que los programadores aún no han desarrollado un algoritmo que le ayude a la computadora a determinar el camino más eficiente para cubrir todos los objetivos.

— Almirante, — dice Holt, acercándose a su hermano — perdón que me entrometa, pero creo que sé exactamente quién puede calcular ese camino aún mejor que una computadora. Sólo deme un minuto.

Holt sale corriendo del puente ante la mirada perpleja de los oficiales.

— ¿A dónde va? — le pregunta Mick a Jackson.

— Ni idea, mi almirante. — replica él.

— Teniente Von Schwarzblut: envíe una orden al _Balrog._ Dígales que preparen un misil Eclipse para lanzamiento, pero que esperen instrucciones de ataque.

— Sí, señor. — replica ella.

Holt regresa unos minutos después acompañado de Clawd. Este último se cuadra ante los oficiales y después se acerca a la mesa.

— ¿Me llamó, mi almirante? — le dice a Mick.

— Sí. — responde él, comprendiendo la idea de Holt. — Esto que ve aquí es un mapa de Necrópolis. — dice apuntando a la pantalla de la mesa y ofreciéndole un marcador. — Las cruces rojas marcan los lugares en donde hay bombas armadas, y los círculos verdes son los hospitales. Planeamos destruir las bombas con un arma de pulso electromagnético cargada a bordo de un dron, pero primero tenemos que determinar el camino más eficiente para el ataque que no afecte ninguno de los hospitales de la ciudad.

El lobo arquea las cejas y luego mira al almirante.

— ¿En serio quiere que yo resuelva esto? — pregunta.

— Hyde y Jekyll me dijeron que usted podría, marinero, — replica Thlan en un tono cargado de sarcasmo — pero si ese no es el caso…

Clawd entrecierra los ojos y la decisión se manifiesta en su rostro. Toma el marcador, se detiene por un segundo, y comienza a trazar líneas sobre la pantalla. Primero un rectángulo; luego una línea dividiéndolo a lo ancho; y después un círculo en el centro. Acto seguido dibuja dos semicírculos en los extremos. Unas cuantas líneas más y el mapa se ha convertido en una cancha de baloncesto. El almirante sonríe satisfecho al asimilar los planes del lobo. Este último se detiene un momento a pensar, llevándose la diestra al mentón. Tras esta breve pausa, comienza a trazar flechas y líneas entre los puntos. Borra algunas, cambia el sentido de otras, y la estrategia queda finalmente lista.

— Listo, almirante. — dice Clawd devolviéndole el marcador.

— Tienes sesos, hijo. — le responde él dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— Y lo mejor es que está garantizada. — apunta el lobo con satisfacción. — Con una maniobra como esta gané la Copa Universitaria de Baloncesto de este año.

— Perfecto. — concluye Mick. — Teniente: transmita la orden de ataque. Lanzamiento inmediato.

A varias decenas de millas náuticas de ahí, el _Balrog_ navega cerca del _Antoine Van Helsing_. Dana recibe la orden y se levanta de su silla para dirigirse a su comandante.

— Capitana: el almirante confirma orden de ataque para misil Eclipse. — dice Jones al entregarle la hoja.

— ¿Qué estará planeando Thlan? — se pregunta Abbey al leer los datos con las coordenadas.

— No lo sé, — comenta Dana. — pero parece algo especial.

— Muy bien. ¡Señores: tenemos nueva orden! — exclama Abbey. — Lanzaremos un misil eclipse. Ésta es la trayectoria y los puntos de ataque. ¡Lo quiero en el aire ya!

— Muy bien capitana. — responde uno de los oficiales. — Procedo a cargar las coordenadas a la computadora.

Una de las muchas escotillas cuadradas que pueblan la cubierta azul del _Balrog_ se abre como si fuese un géiser artificial. El poderoso misil blanco salta verticalmente desde el interiory enciende su motor cuando se encuentra totalmente fuera del buque. Un par de alas se despliegan, seguidas de los estabilizadores de la cola.

Ante un ojo inexperto el Eclipse parece más un avión que un arma. A diferencia de sus parientes explosivos, este misil es un guerrero silencioso y casi invisible. El tratamiento ectoplásmico en toda la superficie exterior lo hace casi imposible de detectar por infrarrojos; los materiales compuestos lo borran de la firma del radar, y su alta velocidad y maniobrabilidad lo hacen muy difícil de interceptar. Y lo más importante: este misil realiza su trabajo sin los daños colaterales que implican las explosiones. Su tecnología de pulso electromagnético puede inutilizar a toda una base militar sin la necesidad de realizar ni un solo disparo. Con la alta dependencia de la electrónica de hoy en día, basta con destruir el equipo de comunicaciones del enemigo para cambiar el rumbo de una batalla.

 **III**

Toralei está ya a sólo pocas calles de su destino. Ha encontrado poco tráfico en su camino desde el arco de entrada, y más bien le sorprende la aparente calma que se respira en la ciudad. Pero ella sabe que esa calma sólo puede compararse a aquella que antecede a una tormenta. Hay autos yendo y viniendo por las avenidas, pero casi todas las personas que deambulan por las calles llevan el pañuelo azul y algún arma. Al parecer ahora tienen asuntos más importantes que atender, pues ninguno de ellos ha tratado de detenerla.

La felina detiene su motocicleta en una esquina para comprobar si va en la dirección correcta. Mira hacia ambos lados de la calle en busca de las placas con los nombres y divisa un extraño objeto volador que se aproxima justo hacia ella. El sonido del motor va ganando volumen junto con el tamaño aparente del objeto. Apenas pasan unos segundos cuando la chica se da cuenta de que se trata de un avión volando a baja cota. El aeroplano pasa sobre ella y emite un corto pero potente zumbido que la hace estremecer.

— Malditos locos. — se dice para sus adentros al ver al avión alejarse.

Toralei sube su pie al estribo de la motocicleta y gira el acelerador, pero ésta no avanza. Baja de nuevo el pie e intenta encenderla con el botón de arranque, pero el vehículo no responde en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera se oye el característico sonido del motor de arranque. Presiona el botón un par de veces más, pero no hay respuesta alguna.

— No puede ser. — piensa al bajar de la moto. — ¿Por qué justo ahora?

La fugitiva empuja la máquina hacia la banqueta y le echa un vistazo. No hay ni una sola gota de aceite, tornillo ni cable fuera de su lugar, pero el motor no arranca. Pasan varios minutos antes de que Toralei finalmente caiga en la cuenta de que, de alguna manera, el sistema eléctrico de su motocicleta está muerto. El dilema que ahora enfrenta es si dejarla aquí y recorrer a pie las tres calles que le quedan, o llevarla empujando hasta allá.

— No. — decide finalmente, replegando la pata de estacionamiento de la moto. — No puedo dejarla aquí. Ya hallaré una forma de arreglarla.

Toralei continúa su camino con el vehículo a cuestas. Al llegar a la casa de las gemelas, ésta luce un poco diferente a como la vio por última vez, hace una semana. No hay muchas huellas de violencia en la fachada, pero parece que no hay nadie dentro. Se aventura a tocar la puerta, recordando las grietas que escuchó en la voz de Meowlody la última vez que hablaron por teléfono. La aldaba de la puerta de entrada suena una y otra vez, pero nadie abre.

— ¿Quién es? — dice finalmente una voz que parece provenir de algún altavoz oculto.

— Toralei Stripe. — responde la felina con su nombre completo y verdadero, algo que no hace desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qui… quién te envía? — pregunta de nuevo la voz, con un ligero trémolo en sus cuerdas.

— Meowlody y Purrsephone Blackcat. — contesta la fugitiva.

— Sólo… sólo dos preguntas más: — dice finalmente la voz, evidentemente presa de los nervios — ¿Cuál era la mascota de mis tías durante sus años en la preparatoria? Y ¿por qué tuvieron que deshacerse de ella?

— ¡No juegues conmigo, niña! — replica Toralei. — ¡No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, ni tú tampoco!

— Si no me respondes, no te abriré. — contesta la voz desde dentro de la casa. Parece que quisiera aparentar rudeza.

— Está bien. — dice finalmente con un gruñido. — Jugaré contigo si eso quieres. Veamos…

La felina se lleva la garra al mentón tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Si no fuera por la antigua y deshilachada amistad que hay entre ella y las gemelas, seguramente dejaría a Kat aquí. Asume que la pobre chica debe estar intentando asegurarse de que es realmente ella y no alguien más quien toca la puerta. El miedo y los nervios quedan en evidencia por el temblor en la voz y los constantes tropiezos entre palabra y palabra.

— Ok. Lo tengo. — dice finalmente Toralei. — Recuerdo que era un canario amarillo. Tuvieron que regalárselo a su vecina porque Purrsephone resultó alérgica a los ácaros.

— Es correcto. — dice la voz.

La puerta de entrada de la casa se abre y en ella aparece la joven de orejas de lince y cabello blanco. Sus pantalones lucen arrugados pero limpios, igual que el resto de su atuendo. Se adelanta para abrir la puerta con las llaves, pero las deja caer al suelo cuando escucha una ráfaga de ametralladora en la lejanía. Torpemente intenta recuperarlas hasta que por fin logra hacerse con ellas y abrir la cerradura. Cuando Toralei entra finalmente a la casa, la pobre chica se abalanza sobre ella como un náufrago a tierra firme.

— Oye: — le dice la fugitiva, sin responderle el abrazo. — creo que sería mejor que dejaras eso para después. Te recuerdo que aún seguimos dentro de este infierno.

Kat reacciona y la suelta, para después enjugarse las lágrimas con sus manos blancas.

— Lo siento. — le dice la joven. — Es que… he estado muy sola.

— Ya, cálmate. — le dice Toralei. — Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes. Ve por tus cosas. No cargues mucho. Sólo lo indispensable. Yo, entre tanto, revisaré mi motocicleta.

Kat vuelve a casa, pero se detiene un segundo en el umbral para observar a Toralei. "¿Realmente voy a poner mi vida en manos de esta posible convicta?" piensa "Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción. Y tampoco ella".

 **IV**

Mientras el gran almirante Mick Thlan apresta sus barcos para efectuar un nuevo asalto a Necrópolis, los generales Shamal Hamsin y Henry Bloodgood hacen lo propio con el Ejército y la Fuerza Aérea. Mientras tanto, en el Castillo Rojo de Cabo Calavera, los secretarios generales y algunos miembros del Estado Mayor que aún no han partido rumbo a Necrópolis, discuten sobre la situación de los buques norteamericanos que navegan justo fuera de la frontera del Protectorado.

— No nos escucharán si les pedimos que se retiren — sugiere uno de los oficiales.

— Y la ONU tampoco lo hará. — agrega el conde Drácula.

— Quizá debamos dejar que Thlan hable con ellos. — propone el secretario Huntsman.

— No creo que ellos quieran hablar con él. — replica otro de los militares. — Sus relaciones con el gobierno norteamericano nunca han sido buenas. Siempre que nos aceptan en la RIMPAC, es a regañadientes.

— Pues no los podemos dejar ahí afuera, — señala el noble vampiro — ni tampoco permitirles la entrada a nuestras aguas.

Mientras los mandatarios discuten la situación, dos oficiales de la Fuerza Aérea entran a la sala con una computadora portátil. Uno de ellos se aproxima al secretario monstruo y le susurra algo al oído. Ante esto, él manda a que pongan el ordenador sobre la mesa.

— Traté de mostrarles piedad, y de darles tiempo para que actuaran… — dice Vasiliev, de nuevo a través de la pantalla.

El almirante Thlan se encoleriza al ver la transmisión desde el puente del _Cipactli._

— ¡¿Alguien quiere decirme por qué ese hijo de puta puede comunicarse con nosotros, pero yo no puedo hablar con los que están atrapados allá?! — exclama, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Cleo y Lilith aparecen en el monitor. Ya no lucen igual que en el día en que las secuestraron. Sus cuerpos se ven cansados, y el dolor y la desesperación marcan ahora sus hermosas frentes. El maquillaje cae de sus ojos como manchas de herrumbre en el casco de un viejo buque, y sus córneas lucen vidriosas y opacas como claraboyas durante una tormenta. Su cabello parece más una enredadera de hebras quebradas que la hermosa floración dorada que tanta popularidad y admiradores les dio en su adolescencia, y que aún les sigue ganando adeptos. Tantos días de dormir con la muerte al lado oxidan la cordura de cualquiera.

— Se los advertí. — continúa Vasiliev, acercándose a las chicas. — Les dije lo que pasaría si no atendían mis demandas, pero no me hicieron caso. Pues bien, me obligarán a tomar medidas drásticas.

El vampiro saca la pistola de debajo de su gabardina, quita el seguro con su dedo envuelto en el guante de cuero negro, y la levanta hacia las infortunadas mujeres. Lilith cierra los ojos cuando el cañón del arma pasa frente a su nariz. Parecen que comienzan a derretirse bajo sus párpados. Cleo, de pie a su lado, hace lo mismo, y mueve levemente sus labios para elevar una plegaria a sus dioses.

— Tal parece que ustedes no son tan diferentes a mí. — dice el general a través de la pantalla. — "Es sólo una humana. ¡Qué más da que muera!"

— ¡Déjala! — exclama el secretario Huntsman desde el Castillo. — ¡Déjala en paz, demonio!

— O tal vez. — dice moviendo el arma. — Si es la vida de la señorita DeNile la que está en juego, me escuchen mejor.

La egipcia comienza a temblar al sentir como si la respiración sulfúrica del cañón le besara la frente. Dos lágrimas salen de debajo de sus párpados como el agua en un oasis, y se convierten en dos perlas turbias a medida que bajan por sus mejillas.

— Si las dejas vivir, tendrás piedad. — responde el conde Drácula, con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira. — Pero si les pones un solo dedo encima…

— Yo soy un hombre de palabra, Vlad. — replica Vasiliev, devolviendo la pistola a su posición delante de Lilith. — Y eso tú lo sabes muy bien.

La chica siente su corazón explotar dentro de su pecho. La presión en el interior de sus venas es tal, que parece como si su cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

— Lo dije antes, y lo volveré a repetir: — dice el vampiro — quiero una brecha naval abierta para esta tarde, o la siguiente será la señorita DeNile.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — grita David Huntsman.

La explosión de la pólvora dentro del arma resuena a través de los parlantes de la pantalla. Un rocío carmesí se clava la mejilla derecha de Cleo como un torrente de agujas líquidas; y el sonido sordo del cuerpo al golpear el piso acaba finalmente con sus últimas fuerzas. La cabeza de la desgraciada chica queda girada de lado, rodeándose lentamente de un aura carmesí que se expande sobre las baldosas blancas.

Vasiliev les ordena a sus sicarios que se lleven a Cleo, quien se ha desmayado. Al mismo tiempo, dos lobos levantan el cadáver de la sobrina del secretario y lo sacan de la sala. El vampiro se inclina sobre el lago hemático, se moja uno de los dedos, y se lo lleva a la boca.

— No hubiera valido la pena… — susurra al incorporarse de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, en el puente del _Cipactli_ , el almirante Thlan tiene un aire pensativo.

— ¿Qué ordena, señor? — pregunta la teniente Schwarzblut.

— Cambio de planes, teniente. — responde él, con una voz más grave de lo usual. — Esos hijos de puta caerán junto con el sol.

 **V**

Las nubes sobre Isla Cadáver, delgadas y blancas como banderas de seda, ocultan el fornido fuselaje gris de un avión A400M _Atlas_ [1] de la Fuerza Aérea de Protección. Adentro viajan una unidad de paracaidistas del Ejército y el escuadrón que conforma el primer grupo de choque que entrará en combate en la ciudad: el legendario Grupo Hábil Operativo de Situaciones Tácticas. Conocidos también como los "Perros de Tindalos"[2], estos cinco soldados conforman la élite militar de la Organización. Sólo trabajan bajo orden directa de los secretarios generales o de cualquiera de los comandantes supremos de las tres armas de las Fuerzas. El resto de los soldados a bordo se encargarán de asegurar la zona en espera de más tropas, mientras que el equipo de fuerzas especiales se adentrará directamente en territorio enemigo.

— Estaremos en el punto en un minuto, capitán Gorgon. — anuncia el piloto de la nave.

— Preparen todo. — ordena el comandante del escuadrón, un hombre con cabello de serpientes y lentes oscuros. — Nos vamos.

— _And the party don't start 'till I walk in_. — canturrea una banshee que lleva en su espalda lo que parece ser un aparato de telecomunicaciones y un dispositivo óptico. "H. Shriek" se lee en el frente de su uniforme.

— He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. — dice un monstruo marino con cabeza de escualo que lleva una cinta de granadas de 40mm y una mochila con las siglas "C-4". El parche en su guerrera dice "A. Akulovsky".

— Querido coronel: — dice un minotauro con goggles de aviador y cuernos desalineados que se usa un habano para hacer como si escribiera en su mano — partiendo jetas legionarias en Necrópolis, ojalá estuviera aquí.

— ¡Te estoy oyendo, Benthorns! — dice una voz a través del radio.

— _Durabjiky ozeku dobrezka sehr_ … — susurra el más alto de los monstruos que viajan en aquel helicóptero, un ser cuya mandíbula está seccionada en cuatro partes y lleva un fusil de francotirador descomunalmente largo.

— ¿Otro de sus poemas, 'Vorgheem? — le pregunta la banshee.

— Son cantos de guerra. — responde el sangheili con su voz abismal. — Los recitamos antes de cada batalla para recordar a nuestros ancestros, honrar a nuestros hermanos caídos, y darnos valor ante la muerte.

— Muy bien, señores, pongan atención: — ordena Deuce Gorgon, comandante del escuadrón — nuestra misión es recuperar a Cleo DeNile y Lilith van Hellscream junto con los prisioneros que queden vivos en el castillo. Creo que no tengo que explicar de nuevo el protocolo. Ya todos lo recibieron antes de que saliéramos. Lo único que me resta decirles es que vamos a bajar ahí, cruzar la ciudad y hacer pedazos a cualquier hijo de perra que sea tan estúpido como para interponerse entre nosotros y ellas. ¡¿Entendieron?!

— ¡Sí señor! — responden todos.

El capitán se acerca a la rampa de carga, mira a sus hombres y levanta la mano entonando una arenga a su grupo.

— ¡Sí señor soy un espectro! — exclama en un tono de canción de trote.

El resto del equipo lo repite con fuerza.

— ¡De muchísimo terror! — continúa.

La rampa de carga en la parte trasera de la aeronave se abre. La luz solar inunda el compartimiento y los rostros de los soldados que ya se preparan para saltar. El avión caza que escoltaba la retaguardia se abre hacia la derecha y se eleva.

— ¡Por el mundo voy sembrando!

La Isla Cadáver se oculta parcialmente bajo las nubes. Los montes de la Sierra de la Dolorosa se elevan como guardianes cansados alrededor de Necrópolis.

— ¡La justicia y el horror! — finaliza el capitán.

Deuce se coloca unos goggles oscuros, una máscara de oxígeno con forma de cráneo, asegura su arma y se lanza al vacío. Detrás de él, el avión comienza a hacerse pequeño rápidamente; delante de él, miles de metros más abajo, dos cazas de la Fuerza Aérea hacen una pasada de bombardeo que enciende un par de columnas de humo en medio del bosque. El viento silba en sus oídos, y las serpientes de su cabellera, protegidas por lo que parecen ser pequeños cascos, intentan resguardarse de la velocidad. Los Ángeles de la Muerte, mote con el que se les conoce a los paracaidistas del Ejército de Protección, bajan junto con el GHOST como una tormenta de fuego. Las nubes se perforan al paso de la tropa, y al viento no le queda otra cosa más que hacerse a un lado. Los árboles del bosque se van dibujando poco a poco, y las montañas pasan de ser una mancha verde a verdaderos colosos de roca. Deuce voltea hacia su izquierda y ve a un caza ir tras un dragón que por poco y lo iguala en tamaño; a su derecha, sus compañeros se aprestan para el aterrizaje.

Los paracaídas comienzan a abrirse y el pueblo de Los Vampiros, a diez kilómetros de la capital, comienza a recibir a los libertadores. Uno a uno, van cayendo sobre calles, azoteas, plazoletas, jardines, terrazas y patios. El equipo GHOST se reúne en la plaza del pueblo, donde Deuce contacta al comandante de la unidad de paracaidistas:

— Capitán Fenrir: — le informa — mi equipo y yo continuaremos con nuestro itinerario. A partir de aquí nos separamos.

— Muy bien, capitán Gorgon. — responde el oficial, saludándolo con la mano en la frente. — Estaremos en contacto. Buena suerte.

El hombre de los lentes oscuros le responde el gesto y luego le hace una seña a su equipo para que lo sigan. Ellos comienzan a avanzar junto a su capitán rumbo a un vehículo Sand Cat[3] con la apariencia de una SUV blindada con una torreta con ametralladora en la parte superior. Deuce toma el volante, Shriek el lugar del copiloto, Akulovsky la torreta y Benthorns uno de los asientos traeros. Incapaz de meter sus dos metros y ochenta centímetros dentro de aquel vehículo, 'Vorgheem toma un vehículo Cuervo del Ejército.

— Abróchense los cinturones que conduciré suavemente. — le informa el capitán a su gente.

El Sand Cat y el Cuervo dejan atrás la plazoleta del pueblo y se alejan por la calle. Por ahora, Dredd conduce al Cuervo más como una motocicleta flotante que como una aeronave. Los habitantes del pueblo miran con curiosidad y esperanza el paso de los militares. Los rostros comienzan a aparecer en las ventanas y puertas de las casas como flores que eclosionan en un campo requemado. Un grupo de pequeños monstruitos que jugaban en la calle corre junto al vehículo a lo largo de la calzada. Deuce les saluda por detrás del vidrio blindado y los deja atrás cuando sus madres los llaman. En Necrópolis un fenómeno así no habría ocurrido. Los Vampiros, por el contrario es libre desde hace menos de doce horas, cuando el Ejército tomó el control del pueblo al filo de las diez de la noche.

En la carretera que conecta a Los Vampiros con Necrópolis, Deuce encuentra a muchos caminantes que van huyendo. El miedo marca sus rostros, pero el coraje y el instinto de supervivencia aún brillan en sus ojos. La mayoría de ellos van en dirección a las colinas de la sierra, esperando encontrar en ellas un refugio del plomo y la violencia. La desertificación de la ciudad ha sido lenta y mayoritariamente nocturna. Los humanos que habitan en la urbe han tenido que acercarse aún más a los monstruos, para que la visión nocturna de éstos les ayude a guiarse en los espesos bosques y a atravesar las llanuras atestadas de campos de cultivo y granjas.

A unas pocas decenas de metros sobre el suelo, Dredd vigila el horizonte. Sigue la línea de la carretera con un ojo, y usa el otro para revisar los instrumentos de la nave. Él logra ver más monstruos aún, huyendo por los caminos de tierra, atravesando los campos y corriendo bajo los árboles. Dos cazas de la Fuerza Aérea pasan muy por encima de él. Dos misiles salen de debajo de ellos y se impactan en el suelo. Los cañones en tierra responden con furia, manchando el cielo con humo negro. Los aviones se alejan sin inmutarse y Dredd disminuye su altitud como precaución.

Al volante del Sand Cat, Deuce mantiene la vista fija en el camino. Su mente es una tormenta, pero el faro de sus convicciones es claramente visible entre la bruma. No debe perder tiempo. La vida de Cleo está en juego, y nunca antes en su carrera sintió Deuce la presión con la intensidad con la que la siente ahora.

 **Notas del autor.**

 **1.-ElAirbus A400M** ** _Atlas_** **es un avión de transporte militar de largo alcance diseñado por el corporativo europeo Airbus Military. Tuvo su primer vuelo en diciembre de 2009 en Sevilla, España. El avión posee cuatro motores de turbohélice EuroProp TP400-D6 con 8203 kW de potencia cada uno. Tiene una capacidad de carga de 37 toneladas, y un alcance de 3298 km a plena carga.**

 **2.-Los perros de Tindalos son creaturas ficticias creadas por el escritor estadounidense Frank Belknap Long (1901-1994) para el universo de ficción de** ** _Los mitos de Cthulhu_** **inventado por su colega H.P. Lovecraft. Se dice que habitan el pasado remoto de la Tierra, cuando la vida sólo existía en formas unicelulares; y que cazan a través del tiempo a los humanos y otras formas de vida. No se conoce su apariencia, puesto que "nadie a sobrevivido a un encuentro con uno de ellos".**

 **3.-El Plasan Sand Cat es un vehículo militar blindado de alta movilidad diseñado por las industrias Plasan de Israel. Su diseño se basó en los camiones de la serie F de Ford. Tiene tracción en las cuatro ruedas y capacidad hasta para ocho tripulantes, según la versión.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Knights of Cydonia** , Muse, _Black Holes and Revelations_


	44. Cap 41: Operación Día del Juicio

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 41: Operación Día del Juicio**

 _Álzate a través del dolor, así como el sol se alzará de nuevo.  
_ _Día a día, pero los recuerdos nunca cambian.  
_ _Mantente firme ante la tormenta, mientras cae el último horizonte  
_ _Cegado por la visión de la inocencia de nuestras almas.  
_ **Sam Totman**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** La espumosa sangre blanca del océano brota a los costados de la proa del _Balrog_ a medida que éste se abre paso rumbo a la flota enemiga. Abbey se apresta junto a Dana en el puente, escudriñando el horizonte con la ayuda de unos prismáticos y una pantalla de radar.

— ¡Atención capitanes! — suena la voz del almirante por el parlante del radio. — Primer grupo conmigo, tras los transportes pesados. Debemos alcanzarlos antes de que vayan muy lejos. Segundo grupo, comiencen a cerrar la brecha en Necrópolis.

— ¡Aquí capitana Bominable! — dice tomando el radio. — Me dispongo a enfilar hacia la posición de ataque.

— Negativo capitana. — responde Thlan. — Usted tiene los misiles de largo alcance. Serán los francotiradores del grupo de ataque. Deje que los destructores se encarguen del cerco naval. Usted concéntrese en los objetivos de tierra.

— Recibido. Atacaremos objetivos de tierra.

— Aquí los tiene, capitana. — apunta Dana hacia las pantallas del radar. — Varias baterías costeras a lo largo de la playa, lanzaderas móviles de misiles en estos dos puntos y varias barricadas.

— No esperaba que estuviera fortificado. — responde la yeti al analizar el mapa. — No construyes fortalezas si no vas a quedarte con el terreno.

— Yo también esperaba que huyeran como los cobardes que son. — agrega la teniente Jones. — Pero más bien parece como si quisieran quedarse con la isla.

— Pero ¿por qué?

— No lo sé. Incluso no entiendo muy bien por qué Teach[1] está al mando de la flota de los Legionarios.

— ¿No llevarse bien con Vasiliev o qué?

— No. Más bien con Tattaglia. Quizá, ante el fracaso del plan, Teach huye dejándolo atrás. Por eso una parte de la flota naval se va, y la otra se queda a defender la isla hasta que puedan evacuar a Tattaglia y a Vasiliev.

— Entonces, — dice uno de los oficiales — ¿el enemigo se está dividiendo? ¿Por qué?

— Es una larga historia. — comienza Dana. — Hubo un tiempo en que los Varolenki, familia vampírica originaria de los Balcanes, intentaron controlar el negocio de la piratería en el Mediterráneo, pero los italianos ya lo tenían bajo su mando. Hubo varios enfrentamientos en las costas de Italia, las islas griegas y la costa balcánica entre 1715 y 1723. Los italianos estaban perdiendo la contienda, así que tuvieron que buscar a un hombre de mar que fuera lo suficientemente astuto como para enfrentarse a una flota entera sin temblar. El maestre licántropo había escuchado rumores acerca de un marinero humano que había conseguido sitiar la ciudad de Charleston, localizada en las colonias británicas de América del Norte. Enviaron a un marino en su busca, pero luego del viaje de seis meses, con lo único que volvió fue con un cadáver congelado con la cabeza cosida con hilo de cáñamo. Por supuesto, el comandante creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero después, el capitán de la expedición le dijo que había traído también a un brujo nativo de las américas que decía tener la capacidad de traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida. El maestre aún no le creía del todo, pero concluyó que no tenía nada que perder y lo dejó hacer el ritual. El hechicero cumplió con su parte y revivió a Teach. Éste último juró ayudar a los licántropos italianos a ganar su guerra contra los vampiros balcánicos a cambio de que le dieran hombres y tres barcos para llevar a cabo su campaña. Los italianos ganaron la guerra, pero tras ello, Teach se amotinó con sus hombres y se robó un barco, dos cofres de plata y oro, y a la hija del maestre lobo de Sicilia, Giuseppe Tattaglia.

— Y entonces, — comenta el timonel, que ha escuchado toda la historia — si los traicionó así ¿por qué confiar en él?

— Porque Tattaglia sabe que ningún otro filibustero combatirá con más furia contra el almirante Thlan.

Abbey mira a Dana con incertidumbre. En la lista de los criminales buscados por la DIDP figuran muchos piratas cuya persecución ha sido comisionada a la Marina. Muchos de ellos son antiguos navegantes de la mítica Flota Tenebrosa de la Hermandad, y sus proezas se cuentan lo mismo en tabernas que en libros de historia. Teach no encabeza la lista, aunque sí está entre los diez primeros.

— Ellos saben que Teach no solamente peleará por lealtad, sino también por su propia vida. — explica Dana.

— ¿Por qué por su vida? — pregunta el timonel.

— Porque el hechicero que lo trajo de regreso del mundo de los muertos, — expone Jones con un semblante muy serio — es nada más y nada menos que Mick Thlan. Le debe la vida, literalmente. Thlan le dio un año a Teach para que cumpliera con lo pactado con los italianos, y después de ello estuvo a su disposición como navegante. Trabajó para Thlan durante mucho tiempo, pero un día, el perro se soltó de su correa y mordió la mano que lo alimentaba. Después de la independencia de México, de la que Thlan fue partícipe activo, Teach huyó dejándolo en Veracruz a merced de las últimas tropas realistas, que lo encerraron en el fuerte de San Juan de Ulúa. Desde entonces Thlan lo ha buscado por los siete mares para hacerle pagar su deuda: penar eternamente en el oscuro averno.

— Pues ya puede irse preparando — remarca Abbey — porque tregua no estar en el vocabulario de Thlan.

 **II**

Mientras Kat arregla sus cosas para la huida de Necrópolis, Toralei intenta reparar su motocicleta. La felina adolescente guarda dentro de su mochila aquello que cree que puede serle útil: un cuchillo de cocina, abrelatas con destapador, linterna, fósforos, una libreta pequeña, lápiz y bolígrafo, algunas latas de comida, madeja de hilo con aguja, un espejo pequeño y un rollo de cuerda sacado del tendedero del patio.

— Creo que estoy lista. — dice al salir a la puerta de la casa.

— Demonios… — susurra Toralei al intentar por última vez que su motocicleta encienda.

— ¿Está averiada? — pregunta Kat.

— Creo que sí. — contesta la fugitiva. — Debe ser algo con el sistema eléctrico. No tiene corriente en ninguna parte.

— Quizá se fundió un fusible. — comenta la felina blanca.

— Sí, quizá sea eso. — replica la otra, levantándose. — De cualquier forma, no tenemos tiempo de ir a buscarlo. Vámonos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A pie? — repone, sorprendida.

— Sí. — le ordena Toralei acomodándose de nuevo la pistola en la cintura. — Tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí. No quisiera estar en este sitio cuando lleguen los militares. Andando.

Las dos felinas salen de la casa y comienzan a caminar por las calles. Los ojos verdes de Toralei denotan cansancio, pero no flaqueza de voluntad. Kat, por otro lado, pasea nerviosamente sus pupilas azules entre las casas y los jardines, buscando algún rastro de vida. Algunos de los edificios de las calles están pintados de hollín y tienen agujeros de bala. Un olor extraño e incómodo flota en el aire, y a lo lejos se escuchan extrañas vibraciones.

— ¡Shhhh! — Toralei detiene a Kat en la esquina y la empuja hacia la pared. — Alto.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta la joven en voz baja.

— Escucha…

Un gruñido resuena entre los edificios y se hace más fuerte cada vez. En realidad son varios rugidos, y se acercan lentos y potentes sobre el asfalto. Toralei se asoma por detrás de la pared tan sólo unos segundos y vuelve a ocultarse.

— Tendremos que tomar otro camino. — dice.

— ¿Por qué? — responde Kat.

— Haces muchas preguntas, niña. Vámonos.

Toralei trota de regreso por la calle y se detiene súbitamente antes de llegar a la esquina, lo que hace que Kat choque con ella y caiga de espaldas sobre la hierba de uno de los jardines.

— ¡Oye! — le reclama — ¡Avisa!

— ¡Shhh! — la reprende Toralei.

Una respiración poderosa suena al otro lado de la pared. Un aliento de bestia viva, caliente y oloroso, arranca partículas de polvo del muro y las deja flotando sobre la banqueta. Los bufidos de la extraña creatura hacen temblar los vidrios de la casa y remueven las hojas de los árboles. Kat abre los ojos y lentamente se recorre hacia atrás hasta topar con una puerta cerrada, mientras Toralei permanece inmóvil en la pared. La sombra de una bestia grande se proyecta sobre la banqueta y Kat ve caer a su salvadora sobre la hierba, empujada por el hocico húmedo de un cánido del tamaño de un caballo que lleva sobre su lomo a un jinete encapuchado y armado con un fusil.

— ¡Qué hacen ahí! — les grita el monstruo. — ¡Levántense!

Las dos felinas se miran entre sí. Toralei se incorpora y le hace una señal a Kat para que obedezca.

— ¡Andando! — ordena el monstruo mientras con las riendas hace que el enorme perro dé la vuelta. — ¡Tenemos que ir a defender la costa! ¡Hay que darle tiempo a nuestro señor!

— Lo alcanzaremos en un rato. — replica Toralei con total naturalidad. — Mi compañera y yo estábamos buscando rezagados.

— ¡Pues no se tarden! — finaliza el monstruo.

Toralei y Kat comienzan a caminar calle abajo tras doblar la esquina, alejándose en dirección opuesta al jinete. Pero entonces, éste se da la vuelta, lo que hace que los nervios de la adolescente se tensen de nuevo.

— ¡Oye, tú! — grita el monstruo. — ¡La de cabello anaranjado! ¡Alto ahí!

Toralei lo sabe. Aquel acaba de reconocerla y ahora viene por ella. Saca su pistola con una habilidad digna de un pistolero del Viejo Oeste y le acierta un tiro en el hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Corre! — le grita a Kat al hacer un segundo disparo que ya no alcanza a dar en el blanco.

La joven mueve sus pies lo más aprisa que sus nervios le permiten. Detrás de ella, el jinete lanza improperios y maldiciones junto a las balas que zumban por sobre las orejas del perro gigante y pasan a centímetros de las felinas. El pequeño corazón de Kat bombea tan fuerte que ella por poco y lo siente salir por su garganta. El perro corre cada vez más rápido y, aparentemente, más hambriento. Justo cuando Kat siente el aliento del can en sus talones, descubre una ventana abierta al nivel de la banqueta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza hacia su interior seguida de Toralei. Afuera, las enormes garras del perro rascan el concreto y arrancan el revestimiento de los ladrillos de la pared. Adentro, las chicas parecen estar refugiadas en una especie de cochera subterránea.

Kat escucha que el jinete le ordena algo al perro. Éste se repliega y deja que su amo se asome por la ventana. El soldado divisa a las dos felinas e inmediatamente abre fuego contra ellas. Las chicas corren a esconderse detrás de uno de los autos. Las balas rompen los cristales y perforan la lámina de la carrocería. El cargador del arma queda vacío y el perro vuelve a asomar su hocico por la ventana.

— ¡Salgan de ahí, zorras! — grita el monstruo desde afuera.

El perro sigue arrancando pedazos de concreto con sus garras, ayudado por las balas de su amo. El cargador de la pistola de Toralei está vacío, y con la furia con que la bestia rasca la pared, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que abra un boquete y entre a la cochera.

 **III**

Tres cazas Sukhoi T-50 del Cuerpo Aéreo de la Armada que escoltan a un bombardero ligero se preparan para abrir una brecha en las defensas de Necrópolis. Uno de ellos tiene unos caracteres chinos y un dragón pintados en el morro. El piloto lleva, al costado derecho de la cabina, una fotografía que parece haber sido tomada el día de su boda, mientras que en el otro lado tiene una imagen de Jinafire Long. Jack es el quinto de los siete hermanos mayores de esta última. Tiene quince años de servicio en el Cuerpo Aéreo de la Armada y bajo su mando vuela el escuadrón de cazas del _Antoine Van Helsing._

— Control aéreo: aquí el capitán Jack Long. — dice el piloto. — Mis muchachos y yo nos preparamos para la primera pasada de bombardeo sobre el sector suroeste de la ciudad.

— Recibido capitán. — responden por el radio. — Mantenga los ojos abiertos ante posibles contactos aéreos enemigos.

— Entendido, señor. — comunica el piloto dragón — Muchachos: ¡es hora del rock 'n' roll!

Los aviones pasan veloces sobre las montañas de La Dolorosa. En sus laderas, varias decenas de dragones aguardan como un enjambre de insectos esperando atacar. Las bestias comienzan a alzar el vuelo, pero son incapaces, al menos por ahora, de darle caza a los aviones. La artillería antiaérea abre fuego, pero los pilotos esquivan los proyectiles con habilidad. La bahía de armas de los aviones se abre y la primera carga de misiles se libera contra las defensas de la ciudad. El humo negro y el fuego anaranjado se elevan al cielo empujados por el estruendo de las explosiones y el crepitar de las llamas.

Jack decide adelantarse un poco a sus pilotos y disminuye ligeramente la altura de su avión. Hace un tonel para tener una vista completa del campo de batalla y con su visión de dragón vislumbra un monstruo que parece buscar algo bajo una casa. El piloto concluye que deben ser civiles atrapados, así que decide darles una ayuda.

— ¡Foxtrot, Kilo! — dice el capitán Long a sus hombres. — ¡Cúbranme!

— ¡Sí señor!

Jack baja el avión y avista el blanco en su visor, coloca el pulgar en uno de los botones de la palanca de control del aparato y abre fuego. El cañón de 30 mm lanza una ráfaga de proyectiles, y una nube gris se levanta desde tierra. Después de esta pequeña victoria, el piloto dragón vuelve con su escuadrón y procede a continuar con su misión.

 **IV**

Una tremenda nube de polvo entra por el boquete abierto en la pared del escondite de Toralei y Kat. El perro sigue excavando y demoliendo el muro. De pronto, unos estallidos se oyen del otro lado. La cantidad de partículas que contamina el aire es tal que ellas no pueden ver más allá de sus pestañas. La bestia se queja un poco, se oyen algunos estallidos más y luego todo queda en silencio. Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que las felinas ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de enterarse. Cuando el polvo se disipa, Toralei se asoma por encima del auto acribillado y ve la calle despejada. Un hilo rojo comienza a bajar por entre los escombros, seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que aquello se convierte en una cascada carmesí.

— Andando. — dice Toralei.

Kat se levanta y la sigue. Sus zapatos pintan sellos escarlatas sobre el concreto. Al salir descubre que la bestia yace sobre la banqueta, desmembrada por la munición explosiva del avión.

— ¡Vámonos! — le ordena Toralei. — ¡Las Fuerzas ya llegaron! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Kat emprende la marcha y contempla las columnas de humo que se elevan detrás de los edificios. El sonido del motor de los aviones en el cielo suena como un lejano augurio de libertad para ella, pero después de lo ocurrido, sabe que esa libertad no llegará sin esfuerzo.

 **V**

A más de cinco mil metros de altura sobre el nivel del mar, los potentes motores del _Robert H Steam_ lo llevan a casi cien nudos de velocidad. Eso equivale a cerca de 180 km/h, algo increíble para un objeto de 22 mil toneladas de peso. En el puente, Robecca vigila las pantallas circulares del radar y juguetea con una brújula dorada. La decoración del lugar es diferente a la del resto de los buques de la Marina. Los instrumentos de navegación están hechos de bronce pulido y empotrados en gabinetes de madera reciclada entintada para darle el color de nogal. El piso de polímero simula un entarimado de duela, y las ventanas están flanqueadas con cortinas azules bordadas con hilo color cobre. Frente a la majestuosa rueda de cabillas se ubica un globo terráqueo de latón pulido que señala la posición actual del navío con una aguja y un mecanismo de engranajes. Junto a éste, los telégrafos del cuarto de máquinas controlan velocidad, sentido de la marcha y altitud, con sus carátulas azules, letras amarillas y cuerpos de cobre pulido y latón. En una esquina se levanta un modelo del sistema solar movido por engranajes, mientras que en la parte anterior de la sala se encuentra una vitrina de cristal y madera que resguarda las banderas de Inglaterra y de la OTT. La herrería estilo _art nouveau_ sostiene al techo y las lámparas modernistas que iluminan la estancia, y enmarca elegantemente las ventanas. Una carta náutica igual a la que encontró la teniente Von Schwarzblut en el puente del _Cipactli_ se extiende sobre la mesa de mapas iluminada por el sol.

Robecca toma un par de lentes oscuros de montura dorada y cristales perfectamente redondos y sale al exterior del dirigible. Rochelle y Jinafire la encuentran ahí, ambas ataviadas con un traje similar al uniforme de gala de la Armada, pero con un estilo más antiguo.

— Todo el personal en sus puestos y listos para el combate, capitana. — anuncia la dragona.

— Gracias, contramaestre. — replica Robecca.

— Con su permiso. — dice Jin al retirarse.

— La doctora Flamel dice que está lista para delegar el control del reactor. — informa Rochelle.

— Perfecto. Ada: prepárate para asumir el control del RIG.

— Con gusto. — replica la chica holográfica desde uno de los paneles de control del puente.

— Jinafire está muy emocionada. — señala Rochelle. — Dice que es la primera vez en muchos años que pelea al lado de su hermano Jack.

— Desde que la conocí siempre ha tenido un carácter muy fuerte. — comenta la mecánica. — Exactamente el que se necesita para andar en estos negocios. A veces me sorprende que sea modista.

— Pues, de hecho el mundo de la moda también puede ser muy feroz.

— En eso tienes razón.

Aunque no tienen el mismo entrenamiento militar que Abbey, Jinafire y Rochelle se unieron a la tripulación de Robecca por una sed de aventuras y un espíritu justiciero. Cuando el dirigible fue puesto en servicio, Micka dijo que sería médico a bordo, pero ahora que Luna necesita de alguien que la cuide, ha tenido que dejar el puesto.

Una alarma en el puente llama la atención de las dos chicas, quienes regresan para atenderla. Robecca se aproxima a la rueda del timón y presiona uno de los botones del tablero.

— Adelante.

— Capitana: tenemos compañía. — indica Jinafire desde la pantalla circular transparente que se levanta frente al timón. — Múltiples contactos acercándose rápidamente desde el suroeste. Aproximadamente a diez kilómetros.

— ¿Escoltas?

— No. — puntualiza Ada. — Control aéreo del _Antoine Van Helsing_ dice que la escolta llegará en siete minutos. Calculé el tiempo estimado de alcance de estos contactos en tres minutos.

— ¿Sabes qué son?

— Lo más probable es que sean dragones. — apunta Jin. — La bruma no me permite una confirmación visual.

— Apresten las armas. — ordena Robecca. — Llegó la hora. Jin: ponlos en la pantalla del puente.

Un monitor transparente enmarcado en un círculo de bronce grabado se levanta frente al timón, por detrás del globo terráqueo. En él, una mancha amarilla señala la posición de los contactos que se aproximan al dirigible. Robecca analiza la situación mientras usa sus manos para ampliar la imagen del radar.

— Son pequeños. — comenta la capitana. — Usen las torretas de cuarenta milímetros.

A la orden de la comandante, los aeronautas preparan los cañones del dirigible. Toman los cartuchos de uno en uno y los insertan en el cargador de las armas. Un tiro de la palanca de la recámara y el característico sonido metálico las dejan cargadas. En las torretas principales, un brazo mecánico levanta la ojiva desde la banda transportadora para insertarla en la recámara. Después procede a colocar la carga de propelente y finalmente un pistón hidráulico empuja todo y cierra la escotilla.

— ¡Están dentro de alcance! — indica Jinafire por el radio.

— ¡Fuego!

— Ahí les van cuarenta milímetros de dolor. — dice la dragona al oír los disparos de la batería de babor.

Cinco pequeñas torretas dobles distribuidas a lo largo de la banda de babor del _Robert H Steam_ abren fuego contra los objetivos. A cinco kilómetros de distancia, los proyectiles impactan a los dragones con efectividad devastadora. Una de las ojivas golpea a uno de los dragoneros, cuya bestia da la vuelta y se retira del grupo. Otra se impacta en el ala de un monstruo y lo lanza al vacío con una estela de humo negro.

— Carguen la munición de metralla en la trescientos cinco. — ordena Robecca.

En la torreta más grande de la cubierta principal se cargan tres proyectiles de color rojo que tienen una caricatura de un cazador pintada en el costado. Los tres cañones escupen fuego y humo sobre la cubierta. Las ojivas explotan a tres kilómetros, regando una ráfaga de fragmentos de metal ardiente en todas direcciones. No obstante, con la parvada de dragones dispersándose, su efectividad se ve reducida.

El sistema CIWS Goalkeeper[2] detecta de manera automática a tres aviones que se acercan por la popa del dirigible. Uno de ellos lanza un misil que va directo a las hélices. El cañón rotativo de 30mm del arma abre fuego y destruye la amenaza en fracciones de segundo.

— ¡Fuego sobre la popa! — anuncia uno de los tripulantes del dirigible.

— ¿Qué fue? — pregunta la capitana.

— Tres aviones. — responde el aeronauta. — Están justo detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Derríbenlos! — ordena Robecca.

En la lanzadera horizontal ubicada en el costado de estribor de la nave se abren tres compuertas. Tres misiles salen de dentro de ellas y encienden sus motores para emprender la cacería de los aviones. Arriba, las tres aeronaves se dispersan intentando evadir la amenaza. Son cazas ligeros y de bastante edad, pero aún con cierta agilidad para el combate. Robecca supone que debieron haber sido robados de algún cementerio de aviones, aunque se pregunta cómo alguien podría hurtar algo de ese tamaño.

El primer avión cae en llamas. Los otros dos intentan inútilmente evadir a los misiles. Mientras tanto, los pocos dragones que quedaron emprenden la retirada. Ésta será la prueba definitiva del _Robert H Steam._ En ella deberá demostrar su valía, una hazaña que podría cambiar la historia de la tecnología aeronáutica militar para siempre.

 **VI**

El Plasan Sand Cat del equipo GHOST avanza veloz por una calle de tierra en la periferia de la ciudad. Dredd se mantiene vigilante en el Cuervo, que ahora vuela a treinta metros sobre el suelo. Una nube de polvo se levanta por entre las casas de las colonias pobres de la urbe, que ahora yacen abandonadas y convertidas en campo de tiro. Las empinadas calles están empedradas y cercadas por casas de ladrillo techadas con láminas de metal. Algunas de ellas ni siquiera tienen puerta, y las cortinas que las cierran se mueven con el viento como si quisieran advertirle a todo el que pase que es mejor que regrese por donde vino. Deuce voltea a ver la pantalla del GPS del tablero del vehículo y advierte que debe doblar en la calle siguiente.

— 'Vorgheem ¿está despejado? — pregunta por el radio.

— Libre, señor.

El vehículo da la vuelta a la derecha en la esquina siguiente, avanza cuatro calles y vuelve a virar a la izquierda para incorporarse a una amplia avenida. Cientos de metros más adelante, una barricada formada por vehículos calcinados cierra el paso. Un monstruo con ojos compuestos, antenas de insecto y cuatro pares de brazos toma unos binoculares, fija la vista hacia la calle y se apresura a tomar la ametralladora en cuanto reconoce al vehículo.

Las balas se impactan en el tronco de las palmeras que pueblan el camellón, las losas del pavimento, los vidrios de las construcciones y las luces frontales del Sand Cat. Al ver el ataque, Dredd acelera su vehículo en el aire y oprime uno de los botones de las palancas de control. Uno de los cohetes que el Cuervo lleva bajo las alas sale disparado hacia la barricada. La explosión subsiguiente abre una brecha en la barrera e inutiliza la ametralladora, pero también lanza una advertencia a un grupo de legionarios que aguardaban en la esquina siguiente. Akulovsky utiliza la torreta en el techo del vehículo para despejar el camino y el Sand Cat continúa su avance.

Calles abajo, un legionario oculto dentro de una sastrería recibe un mensaje de radio. Contesta la comunicación en un lenguaje extraño y luego toma un lanzacohetes RPG-7. Sale a la calle, se coloca detrás de un auto y apunta hacia la siguiente esquina. Cuando el Sand Cat del GHOST aparece en la mira, el legionario dispara.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — exclama Gorgon al ver la granada directo hacia ellos.

Pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo y hace una maniobra, pero el proyectil se impacta justo en la rueda trasera del vehículo. La explosión vuelca al Sand Cat sobre su costado izquierdo, resbala sobre el pavimento y se estrella con una camioneta. De las azoteas de las casas y edificios de enfrente sale un grupo de Legionarios que comienzan a disparar contra el Sand Cat.

Dredd intenta cubrir a sus compañeros desde el aire, pero uno de los enemigos está armado con una ametralladora pesada. El arma de cañón rotativo comienza a repartir destrucción en el aire, logrando dañar la cola del Cuervo y parte de las alas. En el suelo, Akulovsky se repone rápidamente del accidente y desmonta la ametralladora de la torreta para usarla contra el enemigo.

— ¡¿Dónde están?! — pregunta Benthorns al salir del vehículo.

— ¡En las azoteas! — responde el escualo al tiempo que hace crujir el concreto con la ametralladora.

El minotauro levanta su fusil y usa el cuerpo del vehículo como parapeto. Las ráfagas del enemigo se impactan en el chasis, la banqueta y la fachada del edificio, haciendo caer una lluvia de concreto en polvo y cristales sobre la calle.

— ¡'Vorgheem! — grita Shriek por el radio. — ¡Necesitamos apoyo aéreo cercano, ya!

— ¡En camino! — responde éste.

El Cuervo regresa y hace otra pasada con la ametralladora. Logra derribar al tirador del cañón rotativo, pero aún quedan muchos más pistoleros en el techo. Mientras tanto, el resto de su equipo sigue disparando en ráfagas sobre las marquesinas.

— ¡Akulovsky, cúbreme! — ordena Deuce antes de salir a la calle, frente al vehículo.

Su tirador obedece y él toma un par de granadas de fragmentación, se las lleva a la cabeza para que sus serpientes les quiten los seguros y las arroja por sobre la fachada de los edificios de enfrente. Dos explosiones se escuchan al unísono y luego el silencio cae sobre la calle como la crecida de un río. Dredd da una vuelta en el Cuervo que queda marcada con una estela de humo y vuelve a tierra.

— ¿Todo bien, capitán? — pregunta al bajar.

— Sí, 'Vorgheem. — responde Deuce saliendo de detrás del vehículo.

Akulovsky, Benthorns y Shriek se incorporan. El incidente les ha dejado solamente algunos cuantos moretones y raspones. Cuando Deuce mira hacia el compartimiento del motor del vehículo, éste derrama una mezcla de aceite y anticongelante, lo mismo que el Cuervo.

— Ha quedado para el arrastre. — comenta Benthorns al ver al Sand Cat.

— Parece que tendremos que seguir a pie. — expone Shiek.

— Andando equipo. — dice Deuce.

Tras sacar el resto de su equipo del vehículo, los soldados siguen caminando a través de la calle. Benthorns decide probar suerte y ver si una camioneta junto a la acera aún sigue funcional. Logra arrancarla con un par de chispazos, y sus compañeros suben a la parte de atrás, con Deuce de nuevo al volante.

 **VII**

A varias millas marinas de la costa de la ciudad, el _Cipactli_ inicia su persecución al _Venganza de la Reina Ana._ El emblema de bronce de su proa, un cráneo con una fisura en la cuenca ocular derecha y el símbolo de _Ollin_ detrás, parece flotar orgulloso a una decena de metros por encima del agua. Los tres destructores y las tres fragatas que lo acompañan avanzan por el océano con la seguridad de un continente. Arriba de ellas, el cielo se ha pintado de gris y trae un viento helado que agita las banderas que se aferran a los mástiles. El mar se aprecia un poco crispado, y sobre su horizonte brumoso comienzan a aparecer siluetas grises que rompen su linealidad como las crestas y valles de la gráfica de un sismógrafo.

— Diez buques, señor. — señala la teniente Von Schwarzblut frente a la pantalla de radar.

— Qué curioso. — replica Mick mirando el monitor. — La flota que detectamos el primer día era dos veces más grande.

— Se han registrado varios movimientos desde el miércoles. — señala uno de los oficiales. — Los estadounidenses reportaron haber interceptado un grupo de dos navíos el día de ayer.

— Pues que al menos sirvan de algo, los cabrones. — comenta el almirante. — Preparen todo. — ordena. — Haremos el primer contacto en dos minutos.

— Sí, señor.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, al otro lado de las nubes y la bruma, los Legionarios preparan sus movimientos. A bordo de un gigantesco dirigible que parece un montón de chatarra mecánica que flota unida a una vejiga de aire, un grupo de hombres del aire preparan lo que parece ser un arma de alta tecnología. Se trata de un cilindro de metal pulido que en su interior contiene una gema pequeña que brilla de un intenso color azul. Una multitud de cables y mangueras se unen a la estructura y conducen hacia una serie de máquinas con la apariencia de computadoras industriales.

— ¿Todo listo, doctor? — pregunta un hombre con uniforme militar negro y el distintivo pañuelo en el brazo.

— Sólo necesito terminar de cargar el algoritmo de control y estará listo. — responde un hombre en bata de laboratorio con un cráneo descomunalmente grande y lleno de arrugas.

En un momento, el brillo que emana de la piedra y que sale a través de la mirilla de la máquina se hace más intenso. Hebras de electrones y nubes de plasma rojo se forman adentro de aquel reactor y en la pantalla de la computadora aparece el anuncio de "Cargado". Los dos hombres se colocan unos lentes oscuros y el oficial de uniforme negro presiona un botón rojo marcado con las letras "EMP".

Abajo en el mar, uno de los destructores que acompañan al _Cipactli_ lanza un misil desde su cubierta. El arma se aleja veloz del buque dejando una estela de humo y clavándose entre las nubes. Comienza a descender sobre su objetivo varias millas marinas más adelante. Pero entonces, algo extraño sucede. Un relápago azul ilumina el cielo y el motor del misil se apaga. El dispositivo se precipita al agua como si fuese una simple roca en caída libre, hundiéndose a veinte metros de su blanco. Los monstruos a bordo del barco objetivo miran con curiosidad desde la baranda cómo el misil se hunde en el océano.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se pregunta uno de los oficiales del destructor que lanzó el arma, viendo que su pantalla de radar queda totalmente vacía.

El resto de las computadoras del sistema de rastreo y detección se llenan de ruido blanco. Algunos de los equipos se apagan, y lo único que queda encendido son los motores de la nave.

— ¡Informen! — ordena el comandante del navío.

— Perdimos el radar, capitán.

El ambiente en el acorazado _Cipactli_ no es menos desconcertante.

— No hay comunicaciones, señor. — señala la teniente Von Schwarzblut. — Estamos aislados.

— ¿Quiere alguien decirme qué demonios fue eso? — ordena el almirante.

— Creemos que un pulso electromagnético, señor. — señala el maestre Carnicero. — El sistema de combate se está reiniciando, el reactor está seguro y operable y no se reportan fallas en los sistemas de propulsión y enfriamiento, pero estamos teniendo problemas para contactar a los otros barcos de la flota.

— Arréglenlo rápido. — responde Thlan. — Quiero al sistema de proximidad trabajando cuanto antes. Si esos bastardos se dan cuenta de que está caído, nos hundirán a todos. ¿Cómo diablos es que consiguieron un arma de pulso?

Y exactamente cuando el almirante pronuncia estas palabras, tres proyectiles aparecen entre las nubes. Tienen un tamaño intimidante y vienen guiados por un juego de aletas, aunque carecen de motores. Uno de los destructores los detecta cuando su sistema de radar termina de reiniciarse, pero ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo. La primera de las ojivas se impacta justo frente a la torreta y rompe la cubierta; la segunda destroza el mástil y hace blanco sobre las chimeneas, y la tercera aterriza justo sobre la cubierta de popa. Apenas un instante después, las cargas del interior de los proyectiles explotan y hacen que la estructura del buque se curve hacia arriba y lance fragmentos de metal ardiente. Las llamas y el agua salada envuelven al barco que lentamente se hunde en el Pacífico.

— ¡Le dieron al _Kraken_! — informa uno de los oficiales.

Mick se limita a golpear la mesa de los mapas con el puño.

— ¡¿Cuánto falta para que reinicie el sistema?! — pregunta.

— Treinta segundos, señor. — dice uno de los marinos.

 **VIII**

Lejos de ahí, frente a Necrópolis, el _Balrog_ enfrenta una situación similar. Los objetivos terrestres que Dana señaló ya fueron eliminados, pero más amenazas están apareciendo en la pantalla de los radares. El mismo resplandor que dejó al _Cipactli_ cegado por un momento está causándole problemas al crucero de misiles.

— Perdimos contacto con el grupo de combate del _Cipactli_ , capitana. — informa Dana. — Tampoco hay comunicación con el resto de la flota ni con el _Antoine Van Helsing._

— ¿Cuál es la causa? — pregunta Abbey.

— Creemos que un pulso magnético, pero no estamos seguros.

— ¿El sistema de proximidad funciona?

— Sí, pero el resto del sistema de combate está caído.

— Estamos solos en esto… — susurra la yeti para sus adentros. — Timonel: — ordena — tres-dos a babor. Veinticinco nudos.

El navegante gira el timón hacia la dirección ordenada y mueve la palanca del telégrafo de máquinas hacia adelante.

— Teniente Jones: — continúa Abbey — prepare sistema de proximidad. Tenemos que proteger resto de la flota hasta que sistema de combate se restablezca. Hay que darle prioridad al _Antoine Van Helsing_. Las tropas de tierra necesitarán el apoyo de esos aviones.

— A la orden, capitana.

En las calles de la ciudad cercanas a la costa de Necrópolis, un grupo de dragones avanzan en dirección a la costa. Sus obesos cuerpos tienen al menos el doble de tamaño que un elefante africano, y en sus lomos cargan unas máquinas con la apariencia de cañones triples. Se mueven con pesadez sobre el pavimento, obligados por el restallar del látigo y los gritos de los soldados. Cuando llegan a la costera, se detienen y forman una larga valla.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — dice el piloto de uno de los cazas de la Marina que sobrevuelan la ciudad.

Uno de los dragoneros de tierra da la orden de fuego, y de las máquinasdel lomo de las bestias sale una lluvia de cohetes que teje una cortina de humo blanco sobre la bahía.

— ¡Todo a estribor! — exclama el capitán de uno de los destructores al ver la inmensa cortina de humo blanco que se levanta en el horizonte, justo en dirección a la isla.

El timonel obedece y comienza a girar la pequeña rueda del timón lo más rápido que puede. El buque se inclina hacia su costado por la fuerza del viraje. Los cohetes completan su camino de varios kilómetros antes de lo esperado, y la lluvia de fuego comienza a caer sobre los barcos. Uno de ellos recibe un impacto directo en la popa, mientras que otro alcanza a repeler el ataque con su CIWS sólo por un poco.

En tierra, las lanzaderas triples en el lomo de los dragones dan un pequeño giro y lanzan una nueva andanada de cohetes desde la costa.

— ¡Defiendan al _Antoine Van Helsing_! — ordena Abbey. — ¡La infantería necesita el apoyo aéreo!

Los dos sistemas de armas de proximidad del _Balrog_ entran en acción. Los módulos de combate Kashtan[3] abren fuego con sus cañones rotatorios de 30mm. Logran salvar a dos destructores con su barrera de balas, y a otro con sus misiles. Los AK-630[4] proporcionan cobertura sobre el portaaviones al costado del crucero, y logran liberarlo de cuatro impactos certeros sobre la cubierta de vuelo. No obstante, una de las fragatas que escoltaban al _Antoine Van Helsing_ no corre con mejor suerte: recibió tres golpes directos. Su sistema de defensa antimisiles no logró restablecerse antes de la primera oleada.

Ante la presión de la situación, el portaaviones comienza a virar para salir del alcance de los cohetes. El timonel del _Balrog_ también gira el timón del crucero, temiendo que uno de los proyectiles los alcance.

— ¡¿Qué tú crees que estás haciendo?! — le pregunta Abbey con una mirada tan aguda como el filo de un tarkon. — ¡No te he dicho que cambies el curso!

— Estamos en curso de colisión con la fragata, — señala débilmente el marinero. — y dentro del alcance de los cohetes.

— ¡No ser cobarde, muchacho! — le dice la capitana al tiempo que lo empuja lejos del timón. — ¡Hoy ser un gran día para morir! — toma la rueda y la palanca del telégrafo con fuerza. — ¡Jones! ¡Haz llover fuego sobre la playa!

— ¡Con gusto! — replica Dana. — ¡Ya oyeron a la capitana! ¡Al diablo con esos malnacidos!

Cuatro de las escotillas de la cubierta del _Balrog_ se abren, dejando salir un grupo de misiles que se aleja veloz del crucero. Una de las armas se encuentra con uno de los cohetes de la artillería de tierra y detona antes de llegar a su objetivo, pero las otras tres logran dar en el blanco. Esquirlas de metal, fragmentos de concreto triturado, lenguas de fuego de varios metros de longitud y densos nubarrones de humo gris se divisan en la playa.

 **IX**

Dos de las tres torretas principales del _Cipactli_ abren fuego. De sus cañones salen exhalaciones de fuego que deforman la superficie del agua y evaporan la fina brisa que viene cayendo del cielo. La teniente Von Schwarzblut se acerca a su comandante para informarle de la situación con el segundo grupo.

— Almirante: el segundo grupo reporta un incidente similar de pérdida de la comunicación y de los radares de un par de buques.

— Fue más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. — responde Mick. — ¿Alguna idea de la fuente del pulso?

— Creemos que proviene de aquí. — indica el maestre Carnicero, señalando la pantalla. — Un avión de reconocimiento lo detectó hoy en la madrugada.

El almirante mira fijamente la imagen. El objeto debe tener al menos ciento cincuenta metros de longitud, una altura de treinta, y un ancho considerable. Se le mira rodeado de nubes y parcialmente oculto tras un velo de niebla grisácea.

— No veo agua por ninguna parte. — comenta el almirante.

— El avión lo encontró a tres mil doscientos metros de altura. — apunta el maestre.

— Entonces ¿esto es un vehículo aéreo?

— Así es, señor. — dice la teniente Schwarzblut. — Y lo tengo aquí en el radar.

Una mancha roja aparece en la pantalla de la mesa. Se mueve lentamente entre las nubes rodeada de un cerco de pequeños puntos. A medida que el barrido de la antena gira en la pantalla, hay instantes en que la localización del aeróstato enemigo y sus escoltas desaparece, como si fuesen fantasmas en una cinta de video casera.

— Envíen una orden de ataque para el _Robert H Steam_. — dice Mick. — Que la capitana se dirija hacia el objetivo.

Estaba a punto de emitir otra orden cuando lo interrumpe una vibración en su costado. Revisa su teléfono móvil y su comunicador, pero éstos no muestran ninguna alerta. La vibración se repite, el almirante revisa de nuevo su móvil, pero una vez más no hay nada.

— Comuníquense también con el control aéreo del _Antoine Van Helsing_. — continúa. — Que envíen un grupo de cazas a ese dirigible. Nosotros…

— Ejem, almirante. — lo interrumpe la teniente Von Schwarzblut, con la mayor cortesía de la que es capaz. — El cuchillo… está…

Mick mira hacia su costado y ve algo en su daga de obsidiana y oro. La levanta y observa que las partes oscuras del medallón que adorna el mango emiten una luz azul. Coloca el cuchillo sobre la mesa y éste comienza a girar como la aguja de una brújula. Da un par de vueltas en un sentido y otro y finalmente se queda quieto señalando justo hacia la silueta del dirigible enemigo que aparece en la pantalla. La vampira y el licántropo, lo mismo que el resto de los oficiales, se quedan perplejos ante lo que acaba de pasar.

— Un Fragmento… — susurra Mick en una voz que sólo la teniente Von Schwarzblut alcanza a percibir.

— ¿Señor? — le pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio.

Mick levanta la mirada y la observa como si ella y el resto de los marinos hubieran aparecido de la nada en aquel barco.

— Cancelen la orden de ataque. — dice. — Que el _Robert H Steam_ se limite a seguirle la pista al dirigible enemigo y que los aviones se dirijan a Necrópolis.

Y dicho esto Thlan se encamina hacia la puerta del puente del barco. Viktoria lo detiene con otra pregunta:

— ¿Qué hay del resto de la flota frente a nosotros?

— Ataquen a los buques escolta. Más tarde nos ocuparemos del _Venganza._ — y continúa su camino. — Maestre: — dice desde la puerta. — la chica a la que recogimos la otra noche, la dragonera ¿está aquí todavía?

— Sí, almirante. — responde el lobo. — Al parecer ha tenido complicaciones por una infección. Los doctores no han autorizado su evacuación.

— Pues espero que no le hayan cortado la lengua. — dice antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

"¿Un fragmento?" se pregunta Viktoria cuando lo ve salir "¿Un fragmento de qué?".

Afuera, la lucha continúa, pero hay algo raro en las nubes. Parecen estar dirigiéndose a algún punto particular, como si alguien o algo las estuviese llamando. En el cuarto de meteorología, mientras Gil observa una foto de Lagoona en la pantalla de su celular, la alarma de uno de los instrumentos lo interrumpe. El monstruo de agua dulce se acerca a la computadora, teclea un código y una mancha anaranjada aparece en el monitor con una característica forma circular. Incrédulo, consulta las lecturas del satélite de las últimas horas, y en ellas aparecen manchas naranjas cada vez más grandes. Vuelve a la imagen de la última lectura y consulta la tabla de datos atmosféricos.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se pregunta mientras compara los datos entre una y otra lectura. — No es posible que haya evolucionado tan pronto ¿o sí?

Comprueba un par de veces más los datos, pero los números siguen repitiéndose con la misma extraña frialdad.

— Esto no me gusta nada…

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-Edward Teach (c. 1680-1718), mejor conocido como Barbanegra, fue un famoso pirata inglés que operó alrededor de las Indias Occidentales y la costa este de las Colonias Americanas. Fue célebre por su apariencia feroz y sus numerosos atracos, siendo el más célebre de ellos el sitio al puerto de Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Murió decapitado el 22 de noviembre de 1718 luego de una batalla contra el teniente Robert Maynard y sus hombres en la isla de Ocracoke, Carolina del Norte. Su vida y sus hazañas han sido inspiración de muchas obras de ficción desde entonces.**

 **2.-El Goalkeeper CIWS es un sistema de armamento de proximidad holandés puesto en servicio con diversas armadas desde 1980. Cuenta con una ametralladora Gatling de siete cañones calibre 30mm con una cadencia de disparo de 70 balas por segundo y un par de radares para detectar y seguir los objetivos.**

 **3.-El Kashtan CIWS es un sistema de defensa antiaéreo ruso. Cada unidad cuenta con dos cañones tipo Gatling de 30mm y dos lanzaderas de misiles. Cuenta con su propio juego de sensores para la detección de los blancos.**

 **4.-El AK-630 es otro sistema de armamento de proximidad ruso basado en un cañón rotativo de 30mm. Cuenta con guía por radar, TV y dispositivos ópticos.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original: Operation Ground And Pound** , DragonForce, _Inhuman Rampage_

 **Er Deivi:** Supuse que Clawd era el único que podía hacerlo, incluso mejor que una computadora. Y en cuanto a Toralei: debe lograr salvar a Kat si quiere redimirse con sus amigas.


	45. Cap 42: Quiahuitl

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 42: Quiahuitl**

 _Deja que el cielo caiga.  
_ _Cuando se desmorone.  
_ _Nos mantendremos de pie.  
_ _Lo enfrentaremos todo, juntos.  
_ **Adele Adkins**

 **Océano Pacífico Sur, 60 millas náuticas al Este de Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** La bandera negra con el cráneo tuerto del acorazado ondea con violencia en el mástil principal. Gil sube hasta la última cubierta de la torre del _Cipactli_ — un lugar conocido como "El nido del águila" — con una pequeña caja de herramientas. El monstruo de agua dulce se acerca a la baranda, mira al horizonte gris y abre la caja para sacar de dentro de ella un instrumento parecido a un pequeño ventilador.

— ¡Oiga! — le dice un marinero. — ¡No puede estar aquí sin autorización!

— El teniente Cousteau me envió a hacer unas lecturas barométricas. — responde Gil mientras pulsa los botones del aparato de medición.

— Entonces póngase esto. — le responde el marinero, ofreciéndole unas orejeras. — No querrá oír cuando disparen.

Gil se las coloca y levanta el pulgar de su derecha para darle las gracias al marinero, quien en su uniforme luce un parche con el apellido "Jol". Después, levanta el instrumento hacia el viento, dejando que éste haga girar sus aspas. Posteriormente anota los resultados de la lectura en una pequeña libreta y vuelve a guardar el aparato.

— ¿Para qué necesita las lecturas? — le pregunta el marinero a Gil. — ¿El anemómetro del mástil se averió o qué?

— Creíamos que estaba averiado, — responde el meteorólogo mientras revisa las notas — pero ya veo que no.

— Ha hecho mucho viento desde en la mañana. — comenta Jol. — Muchas borrascas y remolinos, y huele a tormenta.

— Es muy extraño. — replica Gil mientras saca otro instrumento de la caja. — Aunque el clima no ha estado muy soleado, no hemos tenido mar agitado.

— Así es nuestra señora. — contesta el marinero. — Indomable, como todas las grandes damas ¿eh?

El monstruo de agua dulce sonríe y asiente. Acto seguido, posa sus ojos en la carátula del otro instrumento: un artículo similar a un reloj, aunque con una sola aguja.

— Algo anda mal. — dice Gil al ver la lectura del instrumento.

— Eso es muy poca presión considerando que estamos casi a nivel del mar. — le comenta Jol.

— ¿Cuántos huracanes han pasado por este barco? — le pregunta Gil al marino mientras observa el cielo perder el suave color blanco de la mañana para adquirir un áspero tono gris.

— Más de los que todo el mundo creyó que podría aguantar. — responde el marinero.

Un potente resplandor baja del cielo y se impacta sobre el mástil de uno de los destructores que acompañan al _Cipactli_. El rayo se descarga a través de las puntas de metal de la torre y baja serpenteando por los cables; luego salta por encima de la baranda y se clava en el agua como una fina hebra de alambre de plata. Las banderas arden en el mástil convertidas en harapos chamuscados. En la torre del acorazado, los dos hombres de agua se miran entre sí, desconcertados.

— Jol ¿cuántas veces ha visto que sucede eso? — le pregunta Gil.

— Así se nos han quemado varias banderas, — responde éste. — pero nunca nada más serio que eso.

Gil toma uno de los pares de binoculares montados sobre la baranda y los enfoca hacia el barco que fue golpeado por el rayo.

— ¿Está seguro? — dice el meteorólogo, señalando al navío en la lejanía.

El marinero toma otro de los binoculares y los enfoca hacia aquel barco. En la cubierta se ve a varios hombres trepando por el mástil para apagar el incendio de las banderas. En la base de la torre, uno de ellos levanta lo que parece ser una pieza de metal rota y quemada.

— ¡Que me aspen! — exclama Jol al ver los destrozos. — ¡Ese 'jueputa jodió una de las antenas!

— Será mejor que vaya a avisarle al almirante. — dice Gil tomando su caja y encaminándose hacia las escaleras

 **II**

En la sección médica del acorazado, Clawd camina por uno de los pasillos con una bandeja metálica que contiene un tazón con puré de patatas, un par de filetes empanizados, ensalada, un bollo de pan blanco y un vaso con agua de frutas. El lobo abre una pesada puerta metálica marcada con una cruz roja y entra en el cuarto de las camillas; camina hasta la última de ellas, descorre la cortina y entra a un pequeño cubículo enmarcado por biombos de tela turquesa.

— Hola, Prescy. — dice Clawd al tiempo que deja la bandeja sobre una mesa metálica. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Estoy ardiendo, — responde ella con una voz llena de telarañas. — y siento que me aplastan el pecho.

— Pero ya no te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad? — pregunta el lobo al tiempo que comprueba las cifras de los aparatos en la pared.

— No. — contesta la chica. — Anoche logré dormir un poco.

— Entonces el tratamiento está funcionando. — dice Clawd. — Le preguntaré al doctor si podemos bajar un poco más el termostato.

Clawd pone la charola de comida sobre la bandeja abatible y la gira para acomodarla sobre la cama. La chica se incorpora y deja que el lobo la ayude a limpiarse la mano izquierda con gel de alcohol.

— No lo entiendo. — dice Prescylla mientras toma un poco de ensalada con el tenedor. — Si se supone que soy enemiga de ustedes ¿por qué me están curando?

— Yo no podría decir que eres mi enemiga. — responde Clawd sentándose en el taburete de al lado. — Al menos no a un nivel personal.

— Sí, pero, — continúa la chica, dándole un trago al agua de frutas — me refiero a esto. Toda esta atención, las medicinas, la cirugía, los cuidados… ya sólo falta que me traigan una televisión.

— La gente siempre cree en esa tonta frase que dice "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale" — explica el enfermero. — Lo que no saben es que es una mentira del tamaño del mundo. Aunque no lo creas, en la guerra hay reglas; acuerdos internacionales que dicen qué es lo que puede y no puede hacer un general, tanto con sus enemigos como con sus propios soldados. Yo no soy militar, no puedo decir que me los sé de memoria, pero sí los conozco lo suficiente como para exigir que se apliquen. Y debo decirte que corriste con suerte al aterrizar en este barco. Conozco al almirante Thlan y sé que no dejaría que te hicieran nada que fuera contra los Tratados.

— Malditos… — susurra Prescylla, dejando los cubiertos en la bandeja. — Me engañaron vilmente. Nos dijeron a todos que no nos dejáramos atrapar; que nos encerrarían y nos torturarían hasta hacernos confesar, y que si moríamos en el proceso arrojarían nuestros cuerpos al mar…

— ¡Wolf! — suena una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

— Discúlpame. — le dice Clawd a la chica.

El lobo descorre la cortina y camina rumbo a la entrada. El oficial en jefe de la Brigada Médica del acorazado lo espera al otro lado de la puerta, acompañado del almirante Thlan.

— ¿Cómo está la chica? — pregunta Mick.

— Sigue teniendo fiebre y dolores en el pecho, — explica Clawd. — pero el tratamiento que le administramos parece estar funcionando.

— Necesito hablar con ella. — indica el comandante de la flota. — Cualquier cosa que pueda decirme sobre los planes del enemigo me servirá.

— Sólo le pediré algo, señor: — señala el jefe de la Brigada de la manera más casual que puede — no la presione demasiado. Antenoche casi no durmió por los espasmos. Ya logramos controlárselos, pero preferiríamos que no se estrese mucho.

— Voy a hacerle una oferta. — responde el almirante con tranquilidad. — No creo que tenga problemas en aceptarla.

Y dicho esto, entra a la sala de camillas con una grabadora y una carpeta en la mano. Cuando descorre la cortina, la chica se sobresalta al ver los cinco cráneos con huesos bordados en hilo negro sobre las hombreras del uniforme del marino. Conoce esas insignias. Sabe que para ostentarlas, el portador no debe ser alguien que se ande con rodeos. Las cataratas en el ojo derecho y las cicatrices en el rostro aumentan la tensión que la presencia de aquel hombre ejerce en el lugar. La chica lleva ya un tiempo esperando que alguien venga a tomarle su declaración, pero no había imaginado que un oficial de un rango tan alto viniera a encararla.

Mick se acerca al costado de la cama, levanta la bandeja de la comida y la pone en la mesa metálica del costado. Luego, coloca la grabadora sobre la bandeja y abre la carpeta para comenzar a leer. La joven acuática siente una especie de espasmo en su vejiga cuando ve la portada de aquel documento: "División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales. Expediente de Prescylla Blackwater".

— Veamos: — dice Mick con una voz que suena como un motor al arrancar — Espionaje, fuga de información, intento de atentado contra una nave de la Marina de Protección al Tratado de Transilvania, ingreso ilegal al Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, robo de dos reliquias de un museo en Europa el año pasado y un par de tentativas de homicidio hace seis meses. Y aún no decidimos si la lista continuará o no.

El almirante cierra la carpeta y la deja caer junto a la grabadora. El ruido le produce un sobresalto a la chica, quien fija la mirada sobre sus pies y comienza a sentir cómo sus rodillas de intrépida dragonera se convierten en simples ramitas que tiemblan ante el huracán convocado por aquel hombre.

— Según mi asesor a bordo, esos cargos suman al menos seis años en la correccional. — continúa Thlan. — ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?

La joven calla.

Mick levanta las cejas y se sienta en el taburete.

— Diga algo. Cualquier cosa. Ya pasamos la parte de "todo lo que diga será usado en su contra".

— Yo… — enhebra la chica un hilo de voz — yo no… yo no soy como ellos.

— ¿Cómo quiénes?

— Ellos… — continúa mientras juguetea con las sábanas. — los Legionarios.

Mick la mira con escepticismo.

— Y entonces ¿cómo es usted?

— Yo no los odio. — continúa la adolescente con una voz temblorosa. — A los humanos. Me uní a la Legión por el dinero. Mi madre falleció y mi padre tuvo un accidente que le impide trabajar. Mi hermano menor apenas tiene seis años, así que yo tengo que llevar el pan a casa. Tomé el empleo de halcón porque nadie más iba a pagarme tanto… — la madeja de telarañas en su garganta la hace detenerse un poco — Yo no soy como ellos. Y sí, estoy arrepentida.

— No he venido a darle un discurso moralista. — replica Mick al tiempo que se pone de pie. — Simplemente he venido a proponerle algo. Y usted quizá debería de agradecerle a cualquiera que sea su dios, si es que tiene uno, por tener sólo un cargo grave, y una edad tan corta.

Por primera vez desde que lo vio entrar, Prescylla levanta sus ojos ambarinos hasta encontrar los del almirante. Aún lucen como cañones, pero ya no parecen apuntarle a ella.

— Éste es mi trato: — le dice el almirante, mirándola desde el frente de la cama y señalándola con su índice — usted me dice todo lo que sepa de ellos, — después se apunta a sí mismo — y yo haré que reduzcan su sentencia. Debo decirle que no sé cuánto tiempo le pueda quitar. Todo depende de qué tan útil me sea la información que usted me dé.

— Mi familia aún necesitará dinero. — replica la dragonera.

"¡Idiota!" se grita a sí misma dentro de su cabeza "Te está ofreciendo reducirte la sentencia a cambio de que hables ¡¿y le contestas así?! Es lo mejor que te ofrecerán jamás. No lo eches a perder."

— La muerte es el único problema sin solución. — replica Mick sin inmutarse un ápice. — Leí todo su expediente, y cuando lo terminé no pude hacer otra cosa que preguntarme cómo fue que alguien como usted acabó metida en una mierda como ésta. Pero supongo que acaba de darme la respuesta. En cualquier caso ¿acepta el trato, o no?

— Acepto. — contesta Prescylla al cabo de unos instantes. — Pero antes… prométame que me protegerá de ellos.

— Tiene mi palabra.

 **III**

El tambor cruje. El cuero tiembla y las gotas de lluvia saltan sobre él. La caracola exhala su clamor salado y parece llamar al viento. Y éste acude. Llega en ráfagas que azotan las claraboyas y sacuden las banderas a tal punto casi se arrancan del mástil. El chamán alza el brasero de barro hacia el cielo y el fuego del interior de éste se aviva a pesar de la lluvia. Las palabras, antiguas e indescifrables, salen de su boca como el humo del copal. Las nubes comienzan a girar y el mar ruge y se agita como una bestia enfurecida.

En el puente del barco, el timonel lucha con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el rumbo de la nave. El timón se mueve con tal violencia que el marinero sale despedido. Al incorporarse, sus ojos contemplan con horror cómo la rueda de cabillas da bruscas volteretas hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Se acerca a la bitácora y levanta la tapa para ver la brújula. Sale corriendo al ver que la aguja es ahora una peonza que gira y señala a todas direcciones.

Sobre la cubierta, la ceremonia del chamán continúa. Un simple taparrabo y una tira de tela amarrada a la frente no lo protegen nada de la tormenta que se gesta sobre su cabeza, pero él no le teme. Le preocupan más los hombres de uniforme negro que esperan detrás, con sus armas largas y sus ojos de buitre. Frente al hechicero hay una vasija de barro decorada con un rostro extraño: ojos circulares en forma de anillo, enormes dientes saliendo de debajo del labio superior y orejeras cuadradas, coronada con un tocado con formas triangulares. El color azul y los vivos rojos decoran aquel objeto cuya boca exhala una curiosa luz azul turquesa[2]. El ritmo del tambor es cada vez más rápido; la luz de la vasija cada vez más intensa, y el viento sopla cada vez con más fuerza.

Entre los hombres que esperan detrás del brujo sobresale uno en particular. Tiene una barba espesa y larga, negra como una marejada de petróleo; una tez tostada y curtida por el mar, nariz aguileña afilada como una daga, mentón prominente como el espolón de los barcos antiguos, y un par de ojos grises feroces como carronadas. Viste una larga gabardina de tela roja y vivos dorados confeccionada al estilo del siglo XVIII, un fajín de tela negra amarrado a la cintura, bandolera de cuero marrón con tres pistolas de llave de chispa, botas cafés de caña alta y un sombrero tricornio adornado con plumas de avestruz. Su mano izquierda se apoya sobre el mango de un sable, y al parecer ha sido reemplazada por miembro mecánico con dedos de metal y engranajes de bronce, adornado con motivos náuticos.

El tambor detiene su danza y sólo queda el sonido de la caracola. El profundo y poderoso rugido del trueno en el cielo reemplaza el golpe del tambor. Un rayo se descarga justo dentro de la vasija azul, iluminando los ojos y la boca del rostro que la adorna. La luz sale a raudales; inunda la cubierta y obliga a los marinos a apartar la vista. El chamán se acerca a la vasija con un cuchillo de obsidiana. Pone la hoja de la daga sobre la palma de su mano y a continuación da un fuerte tirón, para después dejar caer las gotas de líquido rojo en la boca del recipiente.

Un estruendoso sonido estremece la atmósfera del lugar. El chamán cae inerte sobre la cubierta y la vasija de barro comienza a flotar. El hombre que tocaba el tambor echa a correr. Una onda esférica de luz azul sale desde el recipiente y lanza despedidos a todos los objetos sueltos que encuentra a su paso. Dos hombres caen al agua y desaparecen bajo las olas enfurecidas. Un diminuto punto brillante del tamaño de una canica se levanta por encima de la boca del recipiente. Rayos eléctricos y luz emanan de él. Y no es sino hasta ese preciso instante que el hombre de la barba negra sale de entre su gente y se aproxima hasta la esfera de luz. Saca un pequeño guardapelo de vidrio verde y lo acerca a la esfera. Uno de los rayos eléctricos le pincha el dedo y lo hacer retroceder un poco. Vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez logra encerrar aquella pequeña esfera de luz en el guardapelo. La vasija azul cae al suelo y se parte en dos pedazos que resbalan por la cubierta hasta el mar.

El hombre de la barba levanta el guardapelo. Parece que le ordena a las nubes que abran un claro. Y éstas le obedecen. Se arremolinan en torno a un círculo de azul a través del cual el sol clava su luz como una espada dorada. Una pequeña zona de mar alrededor del barco parece calmarse y levantar una barrera de olas. El hombre barbado sonríe con malicia, se cuelga el guardapelo en el cuello y lo esconde bajo su camisa.

 **IV**

En el castillo de Necrópolis, Sergei Vasiliev camina con la desesperación de un león enjaulado y hambriento. Tattaglia espera sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un habano ardiendo en su mano izquierda y un periódico atrasado en su derecha. El vampiro lo mira con cierto recelo. Seguramente se pregunta cómo puede aparentar tal tranquilidad cuando tiene a toda una división de la Marina de Protección buscándolo. Pero puede ser que su apariencia sea sólo eso, puesto que a pesar del viento frío que entra por las ventanas y el clima gris que prevalece sobre la capital, la frente del lobo parece una vela que chorrea cera derretida.

— Está listo, mi general. — dice un joven monstruo que entra a la sala y se cuadra ante el vampiro. — La detonación se dará a su orden.

El general le hace una seña al soldado para que se retire, y después manda llamar a dos monstruos que estaban junto a una de las puertas.

— Tráiganla y llévenla al balcón.

Varios pisos más abajo del nivel de la plazoleta, detrás de una pesada puerta de hierro y madera, hay dos piernas morenas sobresaliendo en la oscuridad. Terminan en dos elegantes pies de perfil egipcio. Junto a ellas, un par de piecitos blancos manchados de barro dan principio a dos piernitas que se esconden debajo de un saco de arpillera. El pequeño cuerpo al que pertenecen está coronado por un amasijo de cabello rubio de apariencia grasienta. La mujer junto a esta pequeña niña tiene el rostro manchado de maquillaje deslavado, y su cabellera es ahora una maraña de polvo y grasa. Sutiles y dolorosos sollozos rompen la quietud de aquella mazmorra, y son correspondidos por la suave caricia de unos dedos con uñas cubiertas de esmalte descarapelado.

— Husshh — le susurra Cleo a la pequeña. — Duerme, Mariah. Duérmete, pequeña. En sueños nadie podrá hacerte daño.

— Quiero a mi mami… — dice la chiquilla con cada palabra entrecortada por el dolor.

— Shhh. — le responde la mujer, sintiendo como sus cuerdas vocales se tuercen y se encogen. — Duérmete, Mariah. Duérmete.

Un fuerte golpe se escucha y la puerta se abre súbitamente. Los ojos de Cleo estaban ya tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad del lugar, que la luz que entra por la puerta le hace pensar en un horno. Lo único que alcanza a hacer antes de que uno de los sicarios la saque a culatazos es recostar a la niña en el sucio montón de paja que atiborra la esquina de la celda.

— ¡Muévete! — grita uno de ellos al ponerle el cañón de su arma en la espalda.

Con la ropa hecha jirones, el cabello deshecho y su maquillaje convertido en difusas manchas oscuras, Cleo camina por el pasillo con las muñecas y los tobillos encadenados. El cañón en su espalda se siente como un gusano que quisiera morderle la piel, y a luz que entra por las ventanas parece darle navajazos en los ojos. Tras algunos minutos, los monstruos la llevan hasta el balcón en la fachada del castillo, que se abre a casi treinta metros sobre la plazoleta.

— ¡Mira ésto! — le grita Vasiliev, tomando a la chica de la barbilla con una fuerza tal que sus dedos le tuercen el gesto. — ¡Míralo bien y recuérdalo aún mejor! — y le acerca el rostro hasta que ella siente el pútrido aliento del monstruo nocturno llenar de miedo sus pulmones. — Tu padre pudo haber evitado todo esto si hubiese seguido mi plan desde el principio, pero no lo hizo, y ahora vendrán las consecuencias.

El vampiro toma el radio portátil que le extiende uno de los monstruos que están detrás de él. Suelta a la chica y se adelanta un poco hacia el barandal. Otro de sus secuaces lo sigue con una cámara de video. La transmisión se va por el aire y llega hasta el mismo Castillo Rojo. Un oficial de la guardia del castillo se acerca al conde Drácula y le informa de la situación.

— ¿Y ahora qué quiere ese infeliz desgraciado? — pregunta el secretario monstruo al entrar a la sala de juntas.

— Ya no quiero nada, Vlad. — responde Vasiliev desde la pantalla. — No quiero dinero, ni armas, ni una vía de escape, ni la indulgencia. No. Eso ya no me satisface.

En el balcón del castillo de Necrópolis, Cleo tiembla como una niña asustada. La sonrisa que le dedica el vampiro es la más sádica, retorcida y perversa que ella jamás ha visto, incluso siendo una monstruo. Y ahora hay más cañones mirándola, y un fuerte olor a muerte en el aire.

— Ahora sólo quiero una cosa: — continúa Vasiliev, con una voz considerablemente más oscura de lo habitual — ¡Quiero su dolor, sus lágrimas, su sangre y su pena! ¡Quiero ver la luz escapando de su horizonte! ¡Quiero oír el llanto de sus hijos y sus inútiles plegarias! ¡Quiero escuchar la caída de sus ídolos, y de su maldito sistema! ¡Quiero ver a su mundo morir!

Y cuando termina de decir esto, un violentísimo estallido sacude al centro de la ciudad. En la plaza principal, un objeto ha explotado a cincuenta metros de altura, justo sobre el lugar donde solía estar el quiosco. La terrible fuerza de la onda de choque arranca la fachada del ayuntamiento y revienta los vidrios de todos los edificios en un radio de trescientos metros. El polvo gris verdoso se arrastra por entre las calles y se adentra en las construcciones como si buscara la poca vida que les queda en su interior. Este fantasma verde se mete por ventanas, puertas, chimeneas, grietas en las paredes, goteras de los techos, puertecillas para mascotas y cualquier hueco que encuentra. Fluye por desagües y canaletas; se descuelga desde los aleros y se arrastra sobre el pavimento. El monstruo de polvo y fuego se levanta hacia el cielo y por poco se traga a uno de los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea y a un par de dragones. El estruendo llega al cabo de unos minutos, y el olor a concreto pulverizado, metal derretido y plástico quemado lo inunda todo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! — pregunta Jack Long desde la cabina de su caza.

— No lo sé, mi capitán. — responde uno de sus monstruos. — Pero casi me quema el culo.

El piloto dragón gira un poco el avión para mirar la ciudad y descubre una enorme mancha gris verdosa que cubre toda el área del centro de la ciudad, de aproximadamente un par de kilómetros de longitud y seiscientos metros de ancho.

— ¡Long! — suena por el radio del avión. — Hemos encontrado las coordenadas del centro de comunicaciones del enemigo y se las hemos enviado. ¡Destrúyalo de inmediato!

— ¡Cuente con eso, señor! — responde el piloto. — ¡Foxtrot! — le ordena a su segundo — ¡Encárgate de esos dragones! ¡Yo iré por esa antena! ¡Kilo: vienes conmigo!

— ¡Sí señor!

Ambos T-50 dan vuelta hacia su costado y salen disparados. Debajo de ellos, dos detonaciones más ocurren entre los edificios de la ciudad. Una de ellas se presenta a sólo tres calles de la actual posición del GHOST.

— ¿Eso no fue una de nuestras bombas, o sí? — pregunta la teniente Shriek.

— No lo creo. — responde el capitán Gorgon. — Esos que pasaron allá arriba eran cazas.

El sargento Akulovsky se incorpora al grupo desde detrás de un vehículo volcado, mirando hacia el humo frente a ellos.

— Sabe, mi capitán, — dice el hombre tiburón — creo que esos bastardos lograron reparar los detonadores de sus bombas.

— Pero se supone que el Eclipse las dejó fritas. — comenta el teniente Benthorns.

— Pues al parecer lograron repararlas. — replica el sargento. — En ese mapa, los de inteligencia marcaron los puntos con artefactos explosivos, — extiende un plano arrugado sobre el capó de una camioneta. — y estamos exactamente a tres calles de uno de esos puntos.

— Pues entonces será mejor andarse con cuidado. — finaliza Deuce. — Vamos, equipo.

El GHOST continúa moviéndose por la ciudad. A unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos, un par de felinas se mueven a bordo de una camioneta. En el asiento del conductor, Toraei intenta idear alguna manera de salir de la ciudad, pues jamás antes había estado en ella. Primero se le ocurre intentarlo por la misma vía que usó para ingresar, pero después cae en la cuenta de que muy probablemente el contingente del Ejército la usará para el mismo fin. Al final decide que lo más fácil será tomar algún camino secundario, quizá una terracería, para salir entre las granjas hacia la sierra.

— ¿Qué haremos cuando salgamos de la ciudad? — pregunta Kat mientras intenta no pensar en las casa rotas que se quedan detrás. — ¿A dónde iremos?

— No lo sé, niña. — replica Toralei. — Primero tenemos que salir de este infierno. Cuando lleguemos a la sierra veremos qué hacer.

Un par de aviones pasan en vuelo bajo a alta velocidad sobre ellas. Son Jack Long y su colega, Jules "Kilo" Sangnoir, teniente del Cuerpo Aéreo de la Marina de Protección. En el morro del avión de este último está pintado un hombre lobo con armadura de caballero que blande un escudo con la bandera suiza. _Tod kommt bei Nacht_ , "La muerte llega por la noche" dice la inscripción en alemán junto al dibujo.

— Kilo: — dice Jack por el radio. — adelántate y reviéntales sus defensas. Yo iré tras de ti por esas antenas.

— Entendido. — replica el piloto. — Voy por las defensas.

Un par de bombas salen de la bodega de armas del caza. Sus cuerpos largos y delgados se clavan como flechas sobre lo que parece ser la estructura de una fábrica. Dos cañones antiaéreos abren fuego contra los dos aviones, pero poco pueden hacer contra los casi 800 km/h que llevan en sus velocímetros.

— Primera antena destruida, señor. — informa Jack a través del radio.

— Quedan dos más, piloto. — replica el comandante del portaaviones.

Los aviones continúan su camino. El Ghost ya ha avanzado un par de calles más y ha llegado a una plazoleta cerca del castillo. Deuce estaba a punto de doblar por la esquina cuando un par de balas se estrellan en la arista del edificio junto al que caminaba. El capitán se repliega y le hace una seña a su equipo para que se detengan.

— 'Vorgheem: — dice por el radio. — ¿logra ver algo?

— Afirmativo, mi capitán. — responde el monstruo desde una de las azoteas de los edificios que rodean la plaza. — Tendrá el espacio despejado en…

Una esfera de fuego se estrella en el edificio. Dredd salta por una ventana hacia el interior. Unas escaleras de madera se rompen bajo su peso y su viaje termina frente a una habitación medianamente iluminada en la que se resguardan varios civiles. Estos últimos lo miran con una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre. Dos madres, una monstruo y una humana, resguardan a sus hijos tras de sí y dan un paso adelante.

— Marina de Protección. — dice el sangheili, señalando el escudo en la placa pectoral derecha de su armadura.

La tensión del lugar escapa por las ventanas y mueve a los civiles hacia el soldado. El polvo teje espirales difusas con los hilos de luz que entran por los agujeros en las hojas de madera que cierran la ventana.

— 'Vorgheem — suena por el radio. — ¿se encuentra bien?

— Sí. — responde el francotirador. — Hay un grupo de civiles dentro del edificio ¿es posible una evacuación?

Deuce y Shriek se miran entre sí y al aparato de radio.

— Negativo, 'Vorgheem. — contesta el capitán. — Que se resguarden y esperen hasta que aclaremos el camino.

— Ya oyeron, señores. — les dice Dredd a los ciudadanos. — ¿Saben si hay algún patio, puerta trasera u otra manera de llegar de nuevo a las azoteas?

— Está la escalera de servicio. — responde un hombre maduro que tiene a un niño tomado de la mano.

— Gracias. — responde 'Vorgheem antes de salir de la habitación.

Afuera, las ráfagas continúan. El GHOST intercambia plomo y pólvora con el enemigo, que parece estar ocultándose entre los edificios y los techos.

— Capitán: — dice Dredd por el radio. — ¿sabe qué fue eso que me atacó en el techo?

— Un dragón, 'Vorgheem. — contesta Shriek. — Sigue por aquí cerca. Aún puedo oír sus rugidos.

— Pues no estará cerca por mucho tiempo. — responde el sangheili al llegar a las azoteas.

Dredd sube aún más arriba del edificio, hasta el nivel donde están los tanques de asbesto que surten de agua al edificio. El tirador se esconde entre ellos y abre el cerrojo de su fusil mientras explora el cielo. Oprime un botón con el símbolo de una explosión que está en su brazo derecho y alza su diestra por encima de su hombro. Varios tambores con munición giran en el cilindro grande que lleva diagonalmente en la espalda. Un mecanismo toma uno de los cartuchos y lo eleva hasta sacarlo por la tapa superior. El sangheili lo toma y lo inserta en el cerrojo, para después desplazar la palanca y apoyar el arma con sus patas sobre la tapa de uno de los tanques.

— Vamos, hijo de puta, ven por mí. — dice al alinear su ojo azul de reptil con la retícula de la mira telescópica.

El dragón vuela bajo por sobre los edificios y las casas. Su garganta exhala fuego y sus alas zumban en el viento tormentoso que está llegando a la ciudad desde el mar. Mientras Dredd lo sigue con el cañón de su fusil NTW-20[3], sus compañeros se enfrentan a un comando de los Legionarios en la plaza. Deuce usa sus ojos de serpiente para ver a los enemigos en la iluminación empobrecida por las nubes. Cuatro balas salen del cañón de uno de ellos, atraviesan la plaza y se meten por entre dos autos que están atravesados en la calle.

— ¡Malditos! — se queja una voz femenina junto al capitán.

Cuando éste voltea para ver lo que ha pasado, Shriek yace en el suelo con su mano en el abdomen. Se acerca a ella para ayudarle a incorporarse, y cuando la banshee vuelve a ponerse de pie, es el chaleco el que se ha llevado la peor parte.

— ¿Todo bien, teniente? — le pregunta Deuce.

— Sí, mi capitán. — responde Shriek. — No ha sido nada.

— 'Vorgheem: — exclama Benthorns por el comunicador. — ¿cómo vas con ese dragón?

— Dalo por muerto. — responde el sangheili al tiempo que presiona el gatillo en el preciso instante en que la creatura voladora se dirige de nuevo a su posición.

El proyectil rompe los dientes del dragón, entra por su garganta y se detiene ahí. El fusible en la punta de la ojiva detona la carga de explosivo en su interior y el cuello del monstruo queda esparcido por toda la plaza. La enorme creatura se precipita hacia los edificios y cae con gran estruendo sobre los autos estacionados en la calle. Dredd siente cómo el suelo bajo sus pies tiembla con la caída.

— Plaza despejada. — dice Akulovsky tras escuchar el estallido de la granada que lanzó hacia los edificios al otro lado.

— ¿Puede confirmarlo, 'Vorgheem? — pregunta Deuce.

Dredd hace una inspección rápida mientras carga de nuevo su fusil. La plaza se ve libre, aunque requemada y llena de escombro.

— Libre, señor. — confirma, tras lo cual se dirige hacia la escalera de servicio para volver abajo y comprobar si los civiles refugiados en la planta baja del edificio no resultaron lastimados con la caída del dragón.

— Reagrúpense, equipo. — ordena el capitán.

Dredd entra de nuevo al edificio desde el callejón y encuentra a los civiles en una habitación distinta. La puerta donde los encontró por primera vez ahora es una chimenea que lanza polvo, rayos de luz y un espeso líquido rojo que llena lentamente las grietas del piso.

— ¿Todos se encuentran bien? — pregunta el sangheili, y su voz cavernosa resuena entre las paredes como un trueno.

— Sí. — responde el mismo hombre que le señaló el camino hacia el techo.

— Bien, escúchenme: — ordena — no deben salir aún. El Ejército llegará en media hora más, pero tardarán más tiempo en llegar hasta acá. Deben permanecer aquí.

— ¡Pero necesitamos comida, agua y medicinas! — replica una de las mujeres. — ¡Mi hija ha tenido fiebre desde hace dos días!

— Lo peor no ha llegado todavía, señora. — le dice justo en el momento en que el ruido de otra explosión sacude al edificio y hace que algunos hilillos de polvo bajen desde el techo. — Tienen que resistir.

La mujer mira al monstruo con sus ojos brillando como diamantes en el fondo de un pozo. Su mirada parece una súplica, una petición de que no los abandone a su suerte en medio de aquel infierno, pero Dredd sabe que cada minuto que pasa podría ser un minuto menos de vida para los prisioneros en el Castillo y para el resto de las vidas de la ciudad. A punto de irse para continuar con su misión, se detiene e introduce una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Saca una caja metálica que entre sus dedos parece tan minúscula como una píldora, y se la entrega a la mujer.

— Resista. — le dice Dredd al ponerle la caja en la mano y cerrarle los dedos, mirando a los niños que lo observan con cuidado desde la oscuridad. — Hágalo por ellos, y por los que van a venir de ellos.

El sangheili sale a la plaza y se reúne con su equipo para seguir su camino. En la puerta del edificio, la mujer ve al monstruo alejarse y abre la caja metálica. Contiene unas cuantas píldoras de analgésicos aún empacadas, un par de pastillas para purificar agua, aguja e hilo, un encendedor y una pequeña navaja. La mujer exhala un sutil "gracias", y cuando al levantar la vista ya no encuentra al soldado, regresa al interior del edificio con su gente.

 **V**

Los carretes de la cinta en la grabadora continúan girando. Prescylla trata de olvidar por un momento el dolor para concentrarse en lo que tiene que decirle al almirante. Sabe que solamente un militar con un rango tal sostiene los hilos que se deben mover para reducir su sentencia. Tiene que cuidarse de recordar todo tal cual es, pues si los analistas encuentran aunque sea una sola mentira, los cargos aumentarán y su libertad se irá muy lejos.

— Después de que las sacamos del museo — cuenta la chica — las llevamos a Suiza, donde se las entregamos al lugarteniente de Vasiliev, Andrei Yakovlev. A partir de ahí no volví a saber nada de ellas.

— El expediente dice que Yakovlev efectivamente se las entregó a Vasiliev. — apunta Mick mirando la carpeta. — Sin embargo, el destino de las reliquias después de eso es totalmente incierto.

— Creo que ellos las tienen aquí, en alguno de los barcos. — comenta la chica, adoptando una pose pensativa. — Cuando preparamos el golpe, el jefe nos dijo que esas reliquias valían mucho más de lo que los humanos creían, que con ellas se podía parar a un ejército entero, y que por eso el general las necesitaba para su plan. Cuando las vi eran sólo una esfera de zafiro engastada en un medallón de oro y una lágrima azul engastada en un brazalete. Pero esas joyas tenían algo. Era como si de ellas emanara una especie de energía; como una presencia o algo así.

— Seguramente ellos creen que saben cómo funcionan y para qué sirven. — le dice Mick a la chica. — La verdad es que nadie lo sabe. Al menos, ningún mortal. Y con ello me refiero a los habitantes de este mundo.

— Cuando íbamos de camino a Ginebra para entregarlas — prosigue Prescylla — me tocó a mí cuidarlas. Me pusieron un vestido de esos que usan las princesas en los cuentos, y me dijeron que si nos detenían para revisarnos en la frontera, que les dijera que las joyas eran mías y que iba a casa de mis padres. Viajamos de noche y yo estaba muy cansada, así que no pude evitar dormirme. El sueño que tuve ese día es el único que recuerdo perfectamente de todos los que he tenido.

Mick se recarga en la silla para relajar un poco la tensión del ambiente y escucha con cierto interés la historia de la chica.

— Estaba en el mar, — continúa Prescylla, con menos telarañas en la voz — en una barca de madera que tenía una cabeza de serpiente en el frente. Era de noche y no había Luna, pero había tantas estrellas que no hacía falta. Recuerdo que estaba acostada en la barca y me levanté para ver mejor. Quise tocar el agua, y entonces me di cuenta de que no había. Estaba como navegando en el cielo. Después de unos minutos llegué a una roca muy grande; una isla flotante sobre la que había una casa de madera. Dos monstruos, no sé de qué especie, bajaron a recibirme y me llevaron hasta la casa. Llevaban adornos con plumas en la cabeza y caracoles colgados en el cuello.

El interés del almirante por la historia de la chica aumenta cuando ella menciona este último detalle.

— En la casa había un monstruo muy extraño. — continúa la joven acuática. — Recuerdo muy bien que él también tenía un caracol en el cuello, pero además llevaba una máscara roja con forma de pico de pájaro. Cuando me habló, su aliento olía a tierra húmeda y rocío, justo como cuando llueve. Me dijo que esas joyas eran reliquias muy antiguas y de poderes inimaginables. Que no debía dejarlas caer en manos equivocadas, y que debía llevárselas a… — y se detiene un momento — no recuerdo a quién. Era un nombre muy difícil de pronunciar. Yo, por supuesto, no hice nada de eso; no le di importancia. Al día siguiente las entregamos y cobramos la ganancia. Pasaron los días y volví a soñar lo mismo, cuatro veces durante el siguiente mes, y más en los siguientes meses. La última fue ayer.

— No la culpo por desobedecer. — replica Mick con tranquilidad. — "Es sólo un sueño ¿qué más da?" piensa uno por la mañana. Y además, seguramente era usted sola contra, digamos, tres gorilas armados con bíceps y berettas. Yo también me lo hubiera pensado. Pero dígame una cosa: si logró desactivar el protocolo de seguridad del museo ¿qué hace aquí afuera sirviendo de carne de cañón? Si yo fuera Vasiliev la tendría tratando de destruir mi red de comunicaciones.

— Fueron los sueños, almirante. Sus finales. — explica la joven, sin comprender de dónde sacó la confianza para llamarlo por su título. — En todos ellos, luego de hablar con aquel monstruo de la máscara roja, toda la isla se desvanecía y yo comenzaba a caer. Caía del cielo hacia una ciudad que estaba inundada y en ruinas mientras las voces de mi hermano y mi padre me gritaban que volviera, que los salvara de la tormenta, que no los abandonara. Le dije al jefe que quería pelear en el frente, no detrás de una computadora. Por suerte, había otro _hacker_ en el equipo que quería mi puesto y lo dejé que lo tomara. Lo colmé de elogios falsos para que el jefe lo aceptara y me fui al frente.

— Usted no quería pelear. — le dice Mick a la joven, quien se ve un poco sorprendida por el comentario. — Quería huir. Sabía que como dragonera podía escapar y, tal vez, llegar a Isla Diabla o Peña Negra y refugiarse ahí. Eso explica por qué su dragón no traía bombas incendiarias como los otros. Aunque no es como si un _vulcanus_ las necesitara.

— Si los ataqué fue solamente para que mi jefe creyera que estaba peleando. — señala Prescylla, haciéndose pequeña en la cama. — Como ve, su barco no sufrió ni un rasguño.

— Nada que no se arregle con un cubo de pintura. — replica Mick con inusual calma. — Bien, señorita. — dice poniéndose de pie. — Supongo que eso es todo. Necesitaba saber que efectivamente esas joyas estaban aquí. Voy a solicitar un helicóptero para que la evacúen cuanto antes. La llevarán al portaaviones _Antoine Van Helsing_ y de ahí al Centro de Detención de la Armada en el Cabo.

El almirante se acerca a la chica, y ella ve cómo sus ojos vuelven a convertirse en cañones cuyo fondo brilla de rojo volcánico. Trata de huir de ellos, pero le es imposible.

— Voy a tratar de ayudarle con esto, pero escúcheme bien: — le dice al tiempo que toma la grabadora y le acerca el brillo caliente de su mirada al rostro — si mis analistas encuentran aunque sea una sola mentira, me aseguraré de que se pase los siguientes quince años rayando los ladrillos de una celda en El Infiernillo ¿entendió?

La chica asiente, temblando de tal manera que hasta la estructura tubular de la cama se sacude sobre las planchas de metal del suelo. El golpe sordo de las botas del almirante aporrea sus oídos cuando él sale de la habitación. Varias cubiertas más arriba, Mick se reúne en la sala de operaciones con el maestre Carnicero y la teniente Von Schwarzblut.

— Almirante, será mejor que venga a ver esto. — dice la vampira, señalando las ventanas blindadas del puente.

Mick se acerca a la ventana y mira a través del vidrio verde. Una verdadera tormenta se gesta justo frente a su proa. El _Cipactli_ se mece suavemente ante las olas que ya comienzan a crecer. En ese momento, Gil entra al puente con una laptop en la mano.

— Almirante: — dice el hombre acuático, saludando militarmente a su comandante — tiene que ver esto.

El marino voltea hacia la pantalla. En ella se muestra una enorme mancha anaranjada con una característica forma de espiral.

— La detectamos hace apenas unos minutos. — comenta Gil, poniendo el portátil sobre una mesa y señalando la imagen con un bolígrafo. — Hasta ahora mide veinte kilómetros de diámetro y está creciendo a un ritmo demencial. No se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes, ni siquiera en los registros. Nuestros pronósticos son que llegará a la categoría uno de huracán en cuestión de horas. Contacté con el meteorólogo del crucero _Balrog_ y me dijo que ellos ya estaban experimentando lluvias considerables y mar picado.

Mick respira profundo, se masajea la frente por debajo de la visera de su gorra y mira a las tuberías del techo.

— Gracias, Webber. — dice finalmente. — Quiero que le siga la pista de cerca y me reporte su trayectoria y sus estadísticas. Maestre: comuníqueme con la capitana Steam. Le tengo un encargo especial.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-"Lluvia" en náhuatl.**

 **2.-Esta descripción corresponde a la vasija ceremonial del Tláloc, deidad azteca de la lluvia, expuesta en el Museo del Templo Mayor de la Ciudad de México. Data del siglo XV y está hecha en cerámica pintada.**

 **3.-El NTW-20 es un fusil antimaterial sudafricano desarrollado por la compañía Denel Mechem en los noventa. Utiliza munición calibre 20x82 mm de tipo explosiva, incendiaria y perforadora, entre otras.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Skyfal** , Adele _, Skyfall_


	46. Cap 43: Bautismo de fuego

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 43: Bautismo de fuego**

 _Me pongo los goggles y preparo los cañones.  
_ _Mi sagre comienza a fluir mientras vacío mi taza.  
_ _Le doy un giro a la rueda y hago girar a esta chica.  
_ _Estamos muy por encima del suelo pero cerca de nuestro blanco.  
_ **Robert Brown**

 **Océano Pacífico Sur, 10 millas náuticas al Norte de Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** Los tres juegos de hélices contrarrotativas del _Robert H. Steam_ crean remolinos en las nubes que se abren a su paso como madejas de algodón cortadas por una navaja motorizada. Sus cañones y antenas lo hacen verse como un temible tiburón descarnado y hambriento que merodea en un abismo gaseoso. La visibilidad desde el puente es tan baja que Robecca no alcanza siquiera a ver la proa de su nave, pero la pantalla circular de cristal transparente la mantiene perfectamente al tanto de todo cuanto se mueve a su alrededor en un radio de ochenta kilómetros. Sus manos de caucho enfundadas en guantes negros sostienen las cabillas de la rueda de ébano mientras sus ojos de vidrio saltan de punto en punto de la pantalla.

Un teléfono de modelo antiguo que descansa sobre la consola emite un sonido monótono anunciando la entrada de una llamada. "Creí que aquí no había recepción" piensa la chica al mirar la pantalla táctil que sustituye al disco de marcación del aparato.

— ¿Diga? — dice al tomar la bocina de bronce y madera.

— Metralla ¿eres tú? — suena la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, qué pasa. — responde la chica un poco desconcertada, aunque reconociendo la voz.

— Escucha: — le dice Mick desde el teléfono — ¿recuerdas lo que les mencioné la noche después del golpe de Estado?

— ¿Lo de la Estrella Azul? — replica Robecca. — Sí ¿por qué?

— Como ya les explicó mi hermana a ti y a las demás, esa estrella fue robada del cielo. — expone el almirante. — Para poder ocultarla, los ladrones la dividieron en varios Fragmentos que fueron ocultados en distintas partes del mundo. Nuestra misión como Inmortales es encontrar esos fragmentos, volver a armar la estrella y regresarla al cielo antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas. Ahora viene lo interesante, Metralla: hay un Fragmento a bordo del dirigible de los Legionarios. Necesito que cuando derribes a ese dirigible lo hagas sobre un área de tierra despoblada. Tan pronto como caiga, deberás enviar a Venatrix y a Espada a buscar el Fragmento. Venatrix ya los conoce, ella sabrá cómo y dónde hallarlo. ¿Comprendido?

— Comprendido, Asesino. — replica la capitana. — Lo desviaré hacia los bancos de arena de Agua Mala y lo acabaré ahí.

— No se preocupe si le da mucho fuego a esos bastardos. — agrega Mick. — No hay nada en este mundo que pueda dañar los Fragmentos. Estará seguro aun cuando todo a su alrededor se convierta en una pila de chatarra.

— Lloverá metal del cielo, almirante. — dice Robecca finalmente, tras lo cual cuelga el teléfono. — Ada: aumenta la velocidad. — ordena. — Hay que alcanzar a esa nave cuanto antes.

 **II**

El equipo GHOST avanza a paso firme entre árboles y maleza. De vez en cuando se cruzan con algún sendero de losas de concreto bordadas con césped, una banca con la pintura carcomida y el respaldo salpicado de restos de goma de mascar, alguna fuente de piedra reventada por la hierba y uno que otro puente de ladrillos tapizado de musgo. Deuce camina por entre unos arbustos y escucha ruidos al otro lado del lago que tiene al frente, así que se detiene para examinar el terreno. El teniente 'Vorgheem pone pecho a tierra, y cuando se dispone a acomodar su fusil en el suelo, encuentra a una muñeca con un solo ojo y sus ropas desgastadas y manchadas de tonalidades violáceas y marrones. Utiliza una de sus enormes manos para apartar un viejo balón de fútbol perdido y saca el cañón del rifle por debajo de los arbustos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se pregunta el francotirador al ver unas extrañas perturbaciones en la superficie del agua.

La teniente Shriek se percata de que hay una sección de los arbustos que está aplastada, como si un enorme vehículo les hubiese pasado por encima. La tierra por detrás de ellos tiene unas marcas peculiares, y hay una especie de huellas grandes que se dirigen hacia el agua.

— Capitán: — dice la Banshee. — mire.

Deuce se acerca al área señalada por la teniente, con mucho cuidado de no sobresalir demasiado de entre los arbustos.

— ¿Un _Nessie_ , tal vez? — dice el capitán.

— Me inclino más por un dragón anfibio. — replica la banshee. — Es más fácil amaestrarlos, y hay muchos más de ellos.

— Tendremos que tomar otro camino, entonces. — concluye Deuce. — Vayamos despacio. Esa cosa podría olernos aún si estuviésemos al otro lado de la isla.

Dredd sale de debajo de los arbustos y camina junto con sus compañeros. El camino que siguen es un sendero estrecho y difuso que serpentea por entre arbustos tupidos, plantas de espino y árboles caídos. Al cruzar detrás del pequeño puente que salta por encima del arroyo que alimenta al lago del parque, Akulovsky echa un vistazo al agua para inspeccionar. Es entonces que un inmenso chorro de líquido rompe la superficie del agua y se levanta diez metros en el aire. Después de ello, una extraña estructura metálica comienza a salir a la superficie, unida a un cuerpo escamoso de más de tres metros de altura y al menos tan largo como un par de vagones del metro.

— ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! — ordena el capitán del equipo mientras dispara una ráfaga contra el colosal monstruo.

Los soldados corren hacia una pequeña colina junto al arroyo. Los casi trescientos metros de distancia entre ella y el puente que iban cruzando se hacen aún más largos cuando múltiples enemigos salen de entre los matorrales y comienzan a dispararles. Akulovsky repele la agresión con un par de granadas, pero son insuficientes contra todo el contingente, y ni hablar del monstruo acuático con cañones automáticos en el lomo. Los proyectiles de 40 mm estallan a su alrededor, convirtiendo a los árboles en nada más que montones de leña ardiente.

Al llegar a la colina, el equipo se refugia entre un grupo de estructuras metálicas que vierten sombra a un grupo de mesas de concreto, bancas metálicas y asadores de piedra con parrillas herrumbrosas. La teniente Shriek viene llegando de último, y apenas alcanza a ponerse a salvo de un disparo del cañón automático del dragón que vuelan en pedazos una de las mesas del frente.

— Tenemos que pedir apoyo cercano. — dice la banshee. — No saldremos de esta si no acabamos con ese maldito lagarto.

El animal ruge y reparte fuego colina abajo. Dredd logra meterle una bala incendiaria junto a uno de los cañones, pero no alcanza a inutilizarlo.

— ¡Akulovsky: las coordenadas! — ordena Deuce.

— Sí, señor.

Mientras el hombre tiburón obtiene las coordenadas de GPS, la banshee toma el enorme aparato de radio de su costado, teclea un código y comienza a transmitir.

— ¡Atención unidades aéreas! ¡Atención unidades aéreas! Aquí teniente Shriek del escuadrón GHOST. Solicitamos apoyo aéreo cercano sobre las coordenadas de campo cinco-tres-cinco ocho-siete-diez. ¿Alguien me recibe?

— La recibo fuerte y claro, teniente. — responde una voz femenina por el radio. — Aquí contramaestre Long del dirigible _MCS Robert H Steam_ ¿Qué solicita?

— Una ronda completa de la munición HE más grande que tenga. — dice la teniente. — Señalaremos el blanco con infrarrojo.

— A la orden, teniente. Una ronda de proyectiles HE de dos cincuenta y cuatro va en camino. — señala Jinafire, tras lo cual se dirige a uno de los tubos de voz. — Capitana Steam: — dice en el tubo acústico que va al puente — el equipo GHOST solicita una ronda de dos cincuenta y cuatro sobre blanco en tierra.

— Fuego a discreción, contramaestre. — replica Robecca. — Ada: mantén el rumbo y la altura, pero disminuye la velocidad.

— Sí, señora.

Abajo, en tierra, Shriek toma un aparato similar a unos binoculares, pero con tres lentes, y se aproxima a los arbustos. Otro proyectil de cuarenta milímetros impacta en el techo que cubre las mesas y lo derrumba parcialmente.

— ¡Dredd, Benthorns: cúbranme! — les dice mientras se posiciona para dirigir el rayo infrarrojo hacia el dragón al centro del lago. — Espero que los de allá arriba tengan buena puntería.

Deuce, aprestado junto a ella, mira el cielo nublado y refleja escepticismo en su rostro. Arriba, en las torretas del dirigible, un cuidadoso y preciso ballet mecánico carga los cañones. Primero, un brazo robótico coloca el proyectil sobre una canaleta, para que éste sea después impulsado al interior de la recámara por una cadena. Tras esto, tres cartuchos de tela rellenos de propelente son puestos sobre la canaleta por dos mecanismos de brazos. Al final la cadena vuelve a empujar los cartuchos hacia la recámara, la compuerta se cierra y el cañón queda cargado y listo para hacer llover fuego desde los cielos.

— ¡Batería ventral cargada, contramaestre! — dice una voz en el radio de la sala de operaciones del dirigible.

— ¡Fuego!

Las dos torretas ventrales de tres armas del dirigible giran y bajan sus cañones, para luego abrir fuego entre las nubes. Tres proyectiles se impactan en el lago y los demás en sus orillas. El agua y el lodo que vuelan por los aires hacen parecer que hubiese un volcán activo justo bajo la superficie. Cuando el vapor se disipa, el lagarto sigue en el agua, ahora enfurecido y violento.

— ¡Blanco fallido! — suena por el radio del dirigible.

— ¡Carguen una nueva ronda! — ordena Rochelle, de pie junto a Jinafire.

— ¡Contramaestre, espere! — vuelve a oírse por el auricular. — ¡Cargue misiles de guía óptica! ¡El cielo nublado no dejará ver bien al sistema de guía de los cañones!

— Ella tiene razón. — dice Robecca al entrar a la sala. — Usen los misiles ópticos. Dos, por si acaso.

— Lanzando misiles de guía óptica. — dice Jinafire.

Dos compuertas cuadradas se abren sobre la banda de babor del dirigible. Los misiles salen a cazar a su blanco, clavándose como alcatraces en un mar de nubes. Abajo, en el parque, Shriek intenta mantener el apuntador sobre el lagarto gigante. Éste ha salido del agua y Dredd está tratando de distraerlo para que no se dirija a la posición del apuntador. Lo acompañan Akulovsky y Benthorns, que disparan contra él sin lograr hacerle nada más que unos cuantos rasguños. Los soldados se repliegan hacia unas rocas y se quedan sólo con una salida muy estrecha. Los legionarios vienen disparando junto con el lagarto. En el último segundo, Aklovsky ve algo en el cielo detrás de ellos que le forja una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

— ¡Hasta la vista, hijos de puta! — les grita al tiempo que pone las palmas de sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

Los misiles llegan puntuales a su objetivo. Uno de ellos impacta justo sobre el lomo de la bestia, mientras que el otro se estrella unos metros más al costado. La explosión subsecuente derriba a un árbol que cae sobre los cuerpos de los legionarios que combatían al lado de lagarto. Cuando el humo se disipa, la bestia ya no es más que un amasijo de metal retorcido y carne quemada. Dredd y sus compañeros salen de entre las rocas y regresan a con su capitán. Al llegar lo encuentran junto a Shriek, quien sangra profusamente del pecho y la espalda. Tres cadáveres marcados con el pañuelo azul de la media luna yacen entre las mesas de concreto.

— Bastardos malnacidos. — dice el minotauro al acercarse a la banshee. — Quédese quieta, Shriek, voy a tener que hacer una extracción múltiple.

— ¡Equipo GHOST a base, equipo GHOST a base! — habla Deuce por el radio. — ¡¿Alguien me recibe?! Solicito evacuación médica inmediata. Coordenadas de campo cinco-tres-cinco ocho-siete-diez.

— No habrá evacuación, mi capitán. — dice la mujer con una voz que borbotea de sangre.

— Resista. — le responde el líder del equipo. — La ayuda ya viene en camino.

Benthorns lucha por detener la hemorragia, pero son varias las heridas con entrada y salida que han tocado varios órganos internos. No hay opción.

— Dígale a mi familia que lo hice por ellos. — susurra la banshee.

Sus ojos blancos sin iris ni pupilas se cierran por última vez, su cuerpo se relaja y su agarre en las manos se afloja. Se ha ido. Un soldado más que ha caído en esta cruel guerra. El resto del equipo procede a tomar la munición y parte del equipamiento: el comunicador, el señalador de blancos láser y la antena de radio. Por último, Deuce tira de la cadena que lleva en el cuello y retira una de las dos plaquitas de aluminio que llevan escritos los datos de la mujer. A continuación, guarda la placa en uno de sus bolsillos y continúa su camino con el resto de sus hombres.

 **III**

Luego de brindarle el apoyo al equipo GHOST, Robecca ordena que se retome la velocidad y se aumente la altitud. Durante las etapas de modernización del Proyecto Lilith se estableció que el techo de servicio del dirigible debía de aumentar desde los 7 mil hasta los 11 mil metros, lo que implicó una serie de cambios en el diseño. Ahora que el altímetro de la consola de navegación marca ya los 4 mil metros de altura, todas las ventanas y puertas exteriores han sido selladas, y el buque se ha presurizado a una altura equivalente de 2 mil metros. La tormenta tropical rodea por completo al dirigible. Robecca mantiene su vista fija en la pantalla del radar, mientras que Jinafire y Rochelle miran al exterior a través de los dispositivos de vista clara[2] en las ventanas de la sala de operaciones.

— Mantén los sensores bien calibrados, Ada. — dice la capitana mientras escudriña la pantalla del radar. — Esos malditos podrían estar en cualquier parte.

— Capitana Steam, aquí escolta uno. — suena por el radio. — Casi no me queda combustible. Volveré al portaaviones para repostar

— Recibido, escolta. — contesta Robecca. — Pueden retirarse los dos. Continuaremos solos a partir de aquí.

— Si necesita apoyo, solicítelo. — dice finalmente el piloto.

El avión gris gira sobre su costado y se desvía en un vuelo descendente entre las nubes, seguido del otro escolta. Una alarma suena en el puente del _Robert H Steam_ , lo que hace que Robecca toque la pantalla del radar para cambiar la visualización. Una mancha verde aparece sobre el vidrio circular. La capitana toca el monitor en algunos otros lugares y las distancias entre el blanco y el dirigible aparecen.

— ¡Capitana! — informa Ada, señalado en dirección a la amura de babor. — ¡Contacto enemigo a las once en punto! Está a cuarenta kilómetros y acercándose. Su velocidad es de 43 nudos, a 4 mil 200 metros de altura.

— ¡Preparen todos los cañones! — ordena Robecca al tiempo que toma el timón y lo hace girar. — ¡Que todo el personal se mantenga en sus puestos de combate!

Mientras la capitana reparte órdenes a diestra y siniestra, un par de proyectiles rasgan las nubes en su camino al dirigible. El CIWS los detecta en el último segundo y los destruye con una ráfaga de balas.

— ¡Contraataque! — exclama Rochelle en la sala de operaciones. — ¡Un misil antibuque! ¡Ya!

El _Robert H Steam_ lanza un misil desde uno de sus sistemas HLS. Las nubes le abren paso y el viento lo acompaña en su camino. Cuando la nave enemiga emerge de ente la niebla como un fantasma en un cementerio, el misil se estrella en una barrera invisible sin poder llegar a hacerle siquiera un rasguño a su objetivo.

— ¡Blanco fallido!

— ¡Denle otro! — replica Robecca. — ¡Torreta uno: fuego!

Los tres cañones de 354 mm abren fuego ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba. Sus proyectiles hacen un viaje de unos pocos segundos entre las nubes hasta estrellarse de nuevo con la barrera invisible que rodea al enemigo. Éste se gira y apunta toda su batería de babor hacia el _Robert H Steam_. Sus cañones abren fuego y diez proyectiles salen entre llamaradas y vapor de agua. El CIWS de babor detecta las amenazas y comienza a repartir balas a diestra y siniestra. Desafortunadamente, el enemigo ha empleado la táctica de ataque de saturación, superando la capacidad de objetivos del sistema. Dos proyectiles impactan al dirigible, uno cerca de la proa, junto al ancla de babor y otro a la mitad del navío. El tratamiento de cerámica de dragonio que se le aplicó a todo el buque detiene los proyectiles apenas a cuarenta milímetros de la superficie interior del casco de presión. Es una penetración considerable si se tiene en cuenta que el espesor del casco es de 250 mm. Los fragmentos de la piel metálica del _Robert H Steam_ se pierden entre la bruma en su camino descendente y rompen los hilos de las nubes con su calor.

— ¡Informe de daños! — solicita Robecca.

— No hubo penetración, capitana. — responde Ada desde la consola. — El blindaje reactivo eléctrico funcionó.

— Menos mal. — replica la mecánica. — Aumenta la altitud y sácanos de estas nubes. Necesito ver por qué los misiles y los cañones no lo dañan.

— ¡A la orden!

El _Robert H Steam_ reanuda su ascenso para salir de la tormenta. El dirigible enemigo lo sigue de cerca, pero fuera de su alcance. Ambos aeróstatos se persiguen en el mar de nubes como un tiburón y su presa; sólo que por ahora no se sabe cuál es cuál.

 **IV**

En la sección médica del acorazado _Cipactli_ , Clawd está ayudando a Prescylla a bajar de la cama hacia una silla de ruedas. Con sumo cuidado le desconecta la cánula nasal y la aguja con el suero. Después vuelve con un casco y unas partes de armadura manchadas de sangre y hollín, con la media luna azul en una de las hombreras.

— No, Clawd. — dice la chica, bloqueando con su mano las cosas. — No quiero volver a ver eso. No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos por el resto de mi vida. Arrójenlos al mar o quémenlos para que no vuelvan a hacerle daño a nadie nunca más.

El lobo se encoge de hombros y le entrega las cosas a la enfermera. Después procede a empujar a la silla de la chica rumbo a la salida del área médica. La tarea se complica un poco dado el sutil bamboleo que experimenta el navío ahora que está comenzando a entrar en la tormenta. Cuando llegan a la altura de la cubierta principal, Clawd y Prescylla se encuentran con Mick justo antes de salir al exterior. La chica levanta la mano para indicarle al enfermero que se detenga un poco.

— Almirante: — dice sin estar segura de poder siquiera mirarlo — puede detenerlos ¿verdad?

— Me temo que no tenemos opción, señorita. — responde él sin alterarse. — Los haremos caer, de una forma u otra.

— Gracias, supongo. —finaliza la chica

Un helicóptero de la Armada flota suavemente sobre la cubierta sin posarse en ella. El movimiento de las olas y la constante amenaza de fuego enemigo hacen imposible un aterrizaje, así que la extracción de la prisionera será a través de una camilla de rescate colgada de una grúa. El maestre Carnicero ha enviado por radio un código abierto para solicitar un momentáneo cese al fuego para la extracción, apelando a la parte humana del enemigo. Clawd se retira de nuevo hacia la ciudadela del buque en cuanto uno de los rescatistas se acerca y toma a la chica. La suben a la camilla, la aseguran por medio de correas y posteriormente hacen una seña para que el operador del helicóptero la suba. Cuando el rescatista que se quedó en el barco sube por la grúa, la aeronave de fuselaje gris marcado con las cruces rojas del servicio médico se retira del barco. Apenas el helicóptero comienza a perderse en la bruma distante, un intenso sonido sobresale entre el rugido de la tormenta. Uno de los misiles enemigos que iba destinado a uno de los destructores que escoltan al _Cipactli_ cruza su camino con la nave. El aparato estalla en llamas y se precipita al agua dejando tras de sí una estela de humo.

— Señor Tonatiuh[3]: — murmura Mick mientras mira la escena desde una de las puertas que se abren en el castillaje — ten piedad de ella y de mis enemigos, porque yo ya no la tendré.

 **V**

A casi 7 mil metros de altura, el _Robert H Steam_ y el dirigible legionario, — ahora plenamente identificado por Ada como _Behemoth_ [4] — se persiguen rumbo a las nubes. El _Robert H Steam_ le ha hecho algunos cuantos disparos más, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha dado en el blanco. Cuando la aguja del altímetro cruza los 7 mil quinientos metros, la proa del _Robert H Steam_ sale de entre las nubes como una cuchilla que desgarra una mota de algodón.

— ¡Blanco fallido! — suena otra vez en el radio.

— ¡Alto al fuego! — ordena Robecca. — Sólo estamos gastando balas.

— Si tan solo pudiéramos hackear su sistema e inutilizarlo. — dice Jinafire desde la sala de operaciones.

— ¡Eso es! — exclama Robeccca. — Ada: corre un análisis electrónico. A ver qué encuentras.

— Necesito autorización para lanzar una sonda de guerra electrónica. — replica la chica holográfica.

— Desde luego. — contesta la capitana. — Hazlo.

Una de las compuertas del lanzador de misiles del dirigible se abre para dejar salir a la sonda. Ésta describe un arco y se dirige hacia la nave enemiga no para impactar en ella, sino para analizarla mediante la multitud de sensores que posee. Busca antenas de radar, receptores de radio, sensores infrarrojos, antenas de GPS y cualquier cosa que pueda servir al enemigo para detectar blancos o comunicarse. Desafortunadamente, el dirigible enemigo detecta al misil apenas un instante después de que éste estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para iniciar su tarea. Una ráfaga de un cañón automático guiado por infrarrojos deja inutilizado al misil.

— Perdí el contacto con la sonda. — informa Ada en el puente del _Robert H Steam._

— Lancen otra, — ordena Robecca. — antes de que estemos nuevamente dentro de su alcance.

— Sólo nos queda una, capitana. — replica Rochelle desde el comunicador.

La mecánica se detiene un momento a pensar las cosas, y después posa su mirada en Ada.

— Necesito que seas rápida. — le dice. — No tendrás otra oportunidad para analizarlo.

— Modificaré la trayectoria del misil para que gane más velocidad antes de llegar al objetivo. — dice Ada. — Sólo necesito unos pocos segundos más para terminar el análisis.

— ¡Sonda lista para lanzarse! — informan desde el cuarto de operaciones.

— Hagámoslo.

Un nuevo misil sale del _Robert H Steam_ , pero esta vez gana altura antes de dirigirse al blanco. En su proyector holográfico del puente, Ada lleva sus manos fotónicas a sus sienes y cierra los ojos para enfocar todas sus líneas de procesamiento a la información que el misil le enviará una vez que esté dentro de rango. El arma sube un kilómetro más arriba de donde partió y después baja en picado hacia el _Behemoth_. Ada tiene que ajustar cuidadosamente la velocidad del misil: si éste viaja demasiado rápido, no alcanzará a escanear bien al enemigo, y si lo hace demasiado lento, los sistemas antiaéreos lo derribarán. El contador que mide la distancia que le queda por recorrer al misil antes de que el dirigible enemigo esté dentro de su radio de acción cambia con cada milisegundo en la pantalla del puente del _Robert H Steam._ Cuando las palabras "IN RANGE" aparecen en el monitor, la tremenda marejada de datos lo llena de números que a simple vista parecen aleatorios e inútiles. Tan sólo tres segundos después, el enemigo sale del rango del misil y la pantalla vuelve a mostrarse vacía.

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclama Ada llena de júbilo.

Más proyectores se encienden sobre una mesa detrás del timón, creando una imagen ámbar del _Behemoth_. Los datos sobre sus dimensiones aparecen como etiquetas flotantes unidas a la figura con hilos de luz: 185 m de eslora, 26 m de manga y una altura aproximada entre vientre y mástil de 33 m. El vehículo tiene la característica forma de cigarro de los dirigibles, pero parece aderezado con tres torretas dorsales dobles, varias armas pequeñas repartidas a los costados, y otro par de torretas en el vientre. Decenas de motores de avión de pistones están pegados como hormigas a su superestructura, y las superficies de control de la popa son un par de timones construidos con partes de aviones viejos. Lo que intimida de este vehículo es el mascarón de proa hecho con placas de acero que tiene la forma de un cráneo de cuyos ojos salen dos cañones.

— Logré hacer un mapeo completo del exterior de la nave enemiga. — señala Ada al aparecer junto al modelo holográfico del dirigible. — No tiene tantas armas como nosotros, y sus bolsas de aire están expuestas en diferentes puntos. Su único fuerte son los escudos. — dos elipsoides aparecen rodeando por completo al holograma, uno dentro del otro. — El externo es un escudo iónico a prueba de incursión electromagnética. Bloquea casi todas las frecuencias, excepto aquellas que ellos utilizan para comunicarse; por eso no puedo introducirme en su sistema. Es como el firewall de un ordenador, pero en físico.

— Y ¿no puedes descubrir cuáles son esas frecuencias? — pregunta Rochelle. — Podrías infiltrarte usando sus propias señales.

— No es tan sencillo. — señala Ada. — Están usando un generador de números aleatorios para cambiar la señal. Ya intenté encontrar el patrón, pero hasta ahora no ha funcionado. No se parece a ningún otro generador que haya visto antes.

— ¿Crees que el campo electromagnético de un misil Eclipse pueda tumbar temporalmente este escudo? — pregunta Robecca.

— Podría funcionar, — puntualiza la chica electrónica — pero no tenemos misiles Eclipse.

— Pues resulta que tengo una amiga que sí. — apunta la mecánica mientras toma el radio del puente. — Comunícame con el _MS Balrog._

Siete kilómetros más abajo, Abbey y Dana escoltan al _Antoine Van Helsing_. El radio suena en el puente del crucero, y Abbey lo toma con la diestra, mientras que con la otra mano sostiene el timón.

— Adelante, capitana Steam.

— Necesito un misil eclipse. — explica Robecca.

— ¿Ya envió las coordenadas a la sala de operaciones? — pregunta la Yeti.

— No hay coordenadas. — replica la mecánica. — Necesito que lo lance y después deje el control del arma a Ada.

Abbey mira a Dana con duda, y aquella simplemente se encoge de hombros.

— Correcto, capitana Steam. — dice finalmente la yeti. — Lanzando misil eclipse.

El arma sale de una de las compuertas sobre la cubierta del crucero y comienza su ascenso. Ada, desde el puente del _Robert H Steam_ , toma el control del Eclipse y lo dirige hacia la nave enemiga. Sus manos holográficas hacen aspavientos sobre el panel de control del puente y la hacen parecer una niña que juega con un avión.

— Preparen los cañones de catorce pulgadas. — ordena Robecca. — Ya están dentro de alcance. Cuando el Eclipse ataque, nosotros también.

Las torretas dorsales giran hacia estribor, preparando una andanada completa. El misil Eclipse se acerca rápidamente por la banda de estribor del enemigo. Cuando el destello del aire ionizado por el pulso electromagnético del arma ilumina el cielo, el _Robert H Steam_ abre fuego contra su enemigo. Nueve proyectiles salen de sus cañones envueltos en fuego. Dos de ellos hacen blanco directo sobre la nave enemiga.

— ¡Impacto confirmado! — grita una voz por el comunicador del puente.

— ¡Sí! — exclama Robecca alzando su puño.

El _Behemoth_ cambia su curso para alejarse del _Robert H Steam_ , que ahora se convierte en el cazador.

— ¡Eso es, malditos! ¡Corran! — grita Jin al ver el punto en el radar alejándose de ellos.

— No si lo evitamos, contramaestre. — puntualiza Rochelle. — Ada ¿tienes el escudo?

— ¡Lo tengo! — informa la chica virtual desde el tablero.

En las pantallas del puente del _Behemoth_ aparece niebla gris seguida de un patrón de rayas verticales multicolores, para finalmente quedar en negro. Tras unos segundos, una imagen de una calabaza de Halloween aparece con un globo de diálogo que dice "¿dulce o truco?".

— ¿Qué mierda es esto? — dice un monstruo con rostro de piedra que lleva la cabeza cubierta en una gorra de plato con una calavera, además de un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

— Capitán: — dice uno de los navegantes al entrar al puente. — perdimos el escudo informático.

— ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

— Creo que fue el misil que nos pasó por un lado. El escudo se saturó y colapsó por unos segundos.

El capitán mira la pantalla y descubre que la calabaza ha desaparecido dejando todo como estaba. Aparentemente.

— ¡Rebaje la altura, timonel! — ordena el capitán del dirigible enemigo. — ¡Maestre, prepare los morteros de bengalas!

— ¡Sí, señor!

— ¡Y tú, imbécil de cuatro ojos! — exclama al dirigirse al monstruo que detectó la caída de las protecciones. — ¡Reestablece ese maldito escudo! ¡Si no está listo antes del próximo asalto te amarraré al siguiente misil!

El navegante se acomoda los anteojos y se apresura a teclear instrucciones en el ordenador. Afuera, una nueva andanada del _Robert H Steam_ arranca una de las torretas pequeñas y daña uno de los estabilizadores verticales del _Behemoth._

— ¡Dispárenle algo! — ordena el capitán.

Las torretas dorsales del dirigible giran hacia el _Robert H Steam_ y ejecutan una andanada de seis cañones. Tres proyectiles se impactan el Gran Azul.

— ¡Perdimos dos de los cañones de babor! — informa Rochelle.

— ¡Ada! — exclama Robecca. — ¡El escudo!

— ¡Eso intento, capitana! — replica la chica desde la consola. — ¡Esa cosa tiene más seguridad que la Casa Blanca!

Robecca gira el timón y mueve las palancas del acelerador y el control de la profundidad. El CIWS logra detener algunos de los proyectiles de una nueva andanada enemiga, pero un par de ellos logran pasar.

— ¡Capitana! — grita alguien por el radio. — ¡Ese último casi rompe el primer casco de presión!

— ¡Disparen una nueva andanada! — ordena Robecca.

— ¡El escudo ha caído! — exclama Ada desde su pedestal.

— Dijiste que tenía su vejiga de flotación expuesta en algunas zonas ¿no? — le pregunta la capitana a la chica virtual.

— Sí, mi _lady_. La mayoría de ellas se encuentran en el vientre.

Una nueva andanada del enemigo es apenas detenida por la red del CIWS.

— ¿En el vientre, dices?

— Sí, capitana.

Robecca se detiene un momento a pensar, y después toma uno de los intercomunicadores de la nave.

— Doctora Flamel: — dice por el aparato — repórtese en el puente de inmediato.

Ignysse sale corriendo de la sala de control, cruza por varios pasillos de metal y sube los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos. Saluda a su capitana al estilo militar cuando entra al puente. Ésta le señala un teclado junto a la pantalla del radar.

— ¿Qué tan rápido puede desacelerar el reactor? — pregunta Robecca.

"Muy rápido en realidad" responde Ignysse en la pantalla "Tuvimos que colocarle un parche al software de control para impedir que un error del operador haga que toda la nave entre en caída libre".

La comandante del dirigible sonríe ante la aseveración de la doctora.

— Pues vuelva al cuarto del reactor y desactive ese protocolo. — ordena Robecca.

Ignysse la mira con completo escepticismo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡El enemigo no espera!

La doctora sale corriendo del puente rumbo a la sala de control del reactor. Mientras tanto, la mecánica se acerca al tubo acústico de la sala de operaciones.

— ¡Goyle, Long! — dice por el pabellón de latón. — Quiero todas las torretas dorsales cargadas y apuntando en dirección al enemigo, pero con una elevación de sesenta grados.

Rochelle y Jinafire se miran entre sí intrigadas por la orden. La dragona se encoge de hombros y finalmente expide el mandato a los navegantes.

— ¡Ya oyeron a la capitana! — dice acercándose a la pantalla circular que precede la sala. — ¡Torretas principales cargadas, dirección uno-siete-cinco, elevación sesenta grados!

— ¡Uno siete cinco, a sesenta grados! — repite uno de los aeronautas.

Cuando Robecca recibe la señal de que las armas están listas, toma el intercomunicador de bronce que conecta a la sala de control del reactor.

— ¿Está listo, Ignysse? — dice la mecánica.

Un tono de código morse le da una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¡Ada! — ordena la capitana. — ¡Potencia de sustentación al mínimo!

Los indicadores del RIG caen, y sus agujas doradas giran hasta quedar posicionadas casi en el inicio de la escala de medición. Pero gracias al diseño del reactor, que permite que la cantidad de fuerza de sustentación que proporciona sea independiente de la potencia térmica que entrega a las calderas, las hélices del dirigible siguen girando a toda marcha. Rochelle y Jinafire comienzan a tener la misma extraña sensación que se siente cuando un elevador comienza su descenso.

— Espero que sepa lo que hace. — dice uno de los operarios del reactor en la sala de control.

Ignysse simplemente observa las carátulas de los indicadores en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda augurar un problema. Mientras tanto, en el otro barco, el capitán mira al _Robert H Steam_ irse bruscamente hacia el vacío.

— ¿Qué diablos? — le dice a uno de sus marineros.

El otro monstruo simplemente se encoge de hombros. En el _Robert H Steam_ el altímetro y variómetro se mueven más rápido de lo normal, y las alarmas ya empiezan a sonar en el puente.

— Cuando se exponga su vientre abra fuego, contramaestre. — dice Robecca por el tubo acústico.

— ¡Sí, capitana!

— ¡Capitana! — informa Ada. — Ya estamos por llegar a la marca de los cinco mil metros. ¡Si no activamos de nuevo la sustentación no podremos pararnos a tiempo!

— Resiste, Ada. — replica la mecánica. — ¡Long!

— ¡Un poco más!

Pasan dos segundos, y el gráfico en la pantalla de la sala de operaciones aún no muestra que el blanco esté dentro del ángulo de ataque. El dirigible comienza a inclinarse hacia el frente, aunque con lentitud.

— ¡Tres mil novecientos metros!

El caos de alarmas e indicadores desquicia el puente del dirigible.

— ¡Long!

El altímetro gana cada vez más velocidad en su descenso.

— ¡Fuego!

Las tres torretas triples de catorce pulgadas disparan sus proyectiles. Las ardientes ojivas de metal desgarran las nubes en su camino. El primer impacto destruye uno de los estabilizadores verticales del _Behemoth_. Un segundo golpe da justo en una de las zonas expuestas de la vejiga de flotación. El helio que la mantenía inflada comienza a escapar a raudales por la abertura. Los siguientes proyectiles impactan en las torretas ventrales, más zonas de la vejiga, y algunos de ellos estallan en el interior de la nave.

— ¡Impacto confirmado! — dice Jin por el tubo acústico.

— ¡Tres mil quinientos metros! — puntualiza Ada.

Robecca voltea a ver los indicadores del reactor y ve que éstos van subiendo rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que la velocidad vertical disminuya lo suficiente.

— ¡Que todo el mundo se prepare para una sacudida! — dice Robecca mientras se afianza con fuerza al timón.

El _Behemoth_ se precipita al océano como un meteoro de fuego. Las llamas alcanzan pronto su polvorín, y la explosión que sigue es tan potente que lo parte en dos. La fuerza que sacude la estructura del dirigible es tan violenta que los pedazos de acero requemado toman caminos diferentes hacia el mar. La capitana Steam escucha la detonación y recuerda las palabras del almirante: "Estará seguro aun cuando todo a su alrededor se convierta en una pila de chatarra".

— Vamos muchacho. — dice Robecca con los ojos pegados a los indicadores del reactor y los altímetros. — Tú puedes. Vamos, vamos…

 **VI**

En las tranquilas aguas de Agua Mala, a casi ochenta kilómetros de Necrópolis, un par de solitarios pescadores buscan almejas entre el lecho de arena. El agua aquí apenas tiene un par de metros en las partes más hondas, y el banco de arena se extiende por casi diez hectáreas en la parte noreste de la isla. En un momento dado, uno de los pescadores escucha algo y voltea su vista hacia el cielo para encontrar a una titánica silueta de acero azul que viene descendiendo lentamente en una trayectoria oblicua al horizonte. Detrás de ella, dos colosales estructuras caen envueltas en humo y llamas. El monstruo de mar deja caer la cubeta con almejas y sale corriendo rumbo a la lancha que los trajo hasta acá. Su compañero levanta la vista al oírlo gritar y ve a los gigantes metálicos que bajan desde las nubes. Deja también su cubeta de almejas y corre hacia el bote, llegando cuando el otro hombre ya ha encendido el motor.

— ¡Vamos! — dice Ignysse con un sonido gaseoso y polvoriento, casi inaudible, al tiempo que empuja con fuerza la palanca de la sustentación. — ¡Levántate! ¡Tú puedes, _Bleu_!

El _Robert H Steam_ va directo hacia la lancha de los pescadores de almejas. Éstos aceleran al motor de la embarcación hasta que las aspas hacen espuma bajo el agua. Cuando el vientre del dirigible está ya a sólo una decena de metros de la superficie del agua, el altímetro cambia el sentido de sus mediciones. El Gran Azul pasa quince metros sobre la lancha de los pescadores, y los hace volcar con el potente viento de sus hélices.

— ¡Ganamos altura! — informa Ada desde la consola.

— ¡Sí! — grita Robecca junto a toda su tripulación.

Ignysse, en la sala del reactor, devuelve las palancas de la sustentación a la posición media y se deja caer sobre la consola, agotada.

Detrás del _Robert H Steam_ , el _Behemoth_ cae por mitades al agua con gran estruendo. La evaporación que se produce cuando el metal al rojo vivo entra en contacto con el mar cubre momentáneamente el humo negro del siniestro. La mitad de popa del dirigible cae al norte del banco de arena, mientras que la de proa se precipita a las aguas más profundas del sur de la isla. El alud de agua salada y guijarros que se levanta tras el impacto va directo a los palafitos que flotan entre los árboles como garzas en un manglar. Al verlo, una monstruo marina ya en sus últimos años se levanta dentro de una de las casas flotantes. Armada con un báculo de madera retorcida y apolillada, la mujer levanta las manos y lanza un conjuro que detiene a las olas a sólo decenas de metros de la aldea. Un grupo de monstruos marinos y elementales de agua toma los botes de madera y salen rápidamente a apagar el incendio.

Desde el puente del _Robert H Steam_ , Robecca observa la escena. Ignysse y Jinafire esperan junto a la rueda del timón. Tras un momento, la capitana se vuelve hacia ellas. La dragona se inclina levemente, y la astrónoma la saluda al estilo militar. Minutos después parten a bordo de un vehículo Cuervo que sale por una compuerta abierta en el vientre del dirigible.

Cuando se acercan al lugar donde cayó la sección de popa, la más grande de las dos, el fuego ya ha sido totalmente apagado. Sólo cinco de los tripulantes del _Behemoth_ lograron sobrevivir con graves quemaduras, y están siendo transportados hacia el pueblo a bordo de las lanchas de los pescadores. El _Robert H Steam_ ha enviado a algunos cuantos oficiales a que impongan orden con los prisioneros sobrevivientes al incidente.

Ignysse posa el vehículo sobre el agua ayudada de un colchón de aire que sustituye al tren de aterrizaje. Luego se acerca a la estructura, que presenta una ligera inclinación a su derecha. El metal retorcido y ennegrecido aún exhala vapor acompañado de un ligero olor a plástico quemado. La astrónoma extrae de su mochila un aparato electrónico que posee una pequeña antena parabólica en la parte superior. Los números en la pantalla cambian y una luz verde se enciende cuando ella lo apunta hacia el interior del dirigible. Ignysse comienza a caminar siguiendo el clic de su aparato y Jinafire la sigue al interior de las entrañas del dirigible siniestrado, transitando entre cables que aún chispean y mangueras que continúan humeando. Un lobo ártico de la tripulación del _Robert H Steam_ las sigue de cerca, congelando el camino para mantenerlas a salvo de las quemaduras.

Los aeronautas llegan hasta el final de un pasillo donde descansa una pesada puerta de metal. Los pernos de la bisagra están torcidos por la explosión del polvorín, y el espacio entre el marco y el borde apenas permite el paso de un brazo. Cuando Ignysse se asoma por la puerta, un vaho caliente y húmedo impregnado de un olor a corrosión marina y combustible le sopla en la cara. Introduce la mano con el detector y éste emite su característico clic con una frecuencia mucho mayor. La astrónoma le hace entonces una seña a uno de los navegantes del _Robert H Steam_ , quien se acerca con una palanca improvisada con una barra de acero retorcida y la inserta en la abertura.

Los pernos se resquebrajan y la puerta cae estrepitosamente apenas con un leve empujón. El lobo ártico lanza un chorro de agua helada y escarcha adentro de la cámara, para luego entrar acompañado de Ignysse y Jin. En el fondo de aquella oscuridad brilla una mirilla de cristal grueso que emite luz verde. La astrónoma se acerca para observar y en el interior descubre lo que pareciera ser una diminuta estrella que emite delgados chorros de gas iluminado. Mueve los volantes que están debajo de la mirilla y provoca con ello un sonido gaseoso, y el cese de los chorros. Posteriormente, Ignysse trepa por la estructura cilíndrica y le hace señas a Jin para que abra la válvula que anteriormente le ha señalado. La dragona obedece y un juego de cilindros hidráulicos desbloquea una tapa de acero circular. Ignysse se pone un guante grueso en la mano derecha y la introduce en el agujero de aquel armatoste más allá de su codo. Tras un momento extrae un cilindro de cristal de aproximadamente quince centímetros de largo por seis de diámetro en cuyo interior se encuentra una nimia casita de esmeralda.

— Metralla: — dice Jinafire por el radio al ver el cilindro — lo encontramos.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-La frase "bautismo de fuego" se refiere a la primera experiencia de un soldado en combate real. También se usa cuando se hace por primera vez algo de gran dificultad.**

 **2.-Un dispositivo vista clara es un vidrio circular que se coloca en las ventanas de algunos vehículos (buques y locomotoras, por lo general) que tiene el propósito de mantener una zona clara en condiciones climáticas adversas, como tormentas o nevadas. Posee un motor que hace girar el vidrio a gran velocidad, provocando con ello el arrastre centrífugo del agua o la nieve.**

 **3.-Tonatiuh o Tonatiuhtéotl es el dios del Sol en la mitología azteca.**

 **4.-Behemoth es una bestia mencionada en la biblia. Se cree que tiene el aspecto de un hipopótamo, aunque esto es discutido. En la Edad Media se creía que era un demonio.**

 **5.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Airship Pirate** , Abney Park, _Lost Horizons_


	47. Cap 44: Batalla: Necrópolis

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 44: Batalla: Necrópolis**

 _Cielos color rojo sangre, siento tanto frío.  
_ _No hay inocencia, interpretamos nuestro papel.  
_ _La rueda lo personifica todo ¿a dónde vamos?  
_ **Sharon den Adel**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** La lluvia pinta formas abstractas sobre los cristales de la casa de Draculaura y les da de beber a las plantas carnívoras y los rosales de su jardín. El clima ha estado húmedo y gris desde que la flota de combate partió. En las calles de la ciudad la gente pasea tratando de ignorar el fuego que arde desde hace días. El agua escurre por las ventanas, se mete por las grietas de los techos, llena las canaletas y deambula por las calles arrastrando hojas, polvo, susurros y algunas cuantas esperanzas. Pocas noticias se han dado sobre Necrópolis, pues el gobierno teme que los Legionarios puedan usar esa información en contra de las Fuerzas de Protección. Incluso los craneanos no hablan mucho del asunto, ya que saben que los oídos incorrectos podrían estar en cualquier parte, y a cualquier hora.

Las chicas han acordado reunirse hoy en casa de Draculaura para charlar y acompañarla en su soledad. En la enorme mesa del comedor, bajo un candelabro de huesos y sobre una mesa de madera requemada, los platos y las conversaciones van y vienen. Frankie, Lagoona, Operetta, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Micka e incluso Iris Clops han venido a tratar de ayudarse unas a otras a sobrellevar la ausencia de sus amores y la incertidumbre del futuro.

— Oye, Lala, — dice Clawdeen para romper el silencio de la sobremesa — ¿ya no ha vuelto a llamar Clawd?

— No. — responde débilmente la vampira — Sólo ese día que me llamó por la noche.

— Debe estar bien. — comenta Micka al dejar su vaso de té helado sobre la mesa. — No creo que logren hacerle mucho al _Cipactli_. Aunque yo tampoco he tenido nada de noticias de mi hermano desde que se fue.

— ¿Clawd te llamó desde allá? — pregunta Iris con sorpresa.

— Sí, pero sólo una vez, y sólo por cinco minutos. — aclara Draculaura.

— Yo he tratado de comunicarme por teléfono con Manny, pero no he podido. — replica la cíclope de cabello verde. — Me envió un correo electrónico ayer diciéndome que aunque le estaba costando trabajo acostumbrarse al ambiente marino, era muy emocionante. Yo no sé qué tiene de emocionante ir a arriesgarte a que hundan tu barco y te pierdas para siempre en el mar.

— Acaso alguna vez le hice ese mismo comentario a mi hermano — dice Micka. — No supo cómo responderme. Dice que es cumplir con el deber de proteger a los monstruos a cualquier precio.

— ¡Tía! ¡Ven! — grita una vocecita que entra como una ventisca en el comedor. — ¡Están hablando de Necrópolis!

Micka se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la sala de la casa, donde la pequeña Luna mira el enorme televisor LED que Clawd trajo para ver los partidos de baloncesto con sus amigos, y que terminó sirviendo para las películas románticas de Draculaura. En la pantalla, un ogro en traje formal da un corte informativo.

— Tenemos con nosotros al profesor Jacques Le Mort del Instituto Meteorológico de la Universidad de Costas del Cráneo — dice el presentador cuando un hombre tigre con un impermeable amarillo aparece en la televisión.

— Buenas tardes Rick, a ti y a todo el auditorio de Cabo Calavera. — saluda el profesor desde lo que parece ser una estación meteorológica en los acantilados.

— Muy buenas tardes, profesor. — replica el presentador. — ¿Qué información podría proporcionarnos al respecto de la tormenta tropical _Edith_? ¿Es verdad que ya ha alcanzado la fuerza de un huracán categoría uno?

Las chicas van tomando su respectivo lugar en la sala de la casa, atentas a lo que va a decir el meteorólogo.

— Efectivamente Rick. — responde el profesor. — Estamos siendo testigos de un hito en los registros meteorológicos del Protectorado. _Edith_ ha evolucionado desde una depresión tropical pequeña, que no sabemos exactamente de dónde nos llegó, a un huracán categoría uno en cuestión de apenas un día, y creemos que ganará aún más fuerza en las próximas horas. Esto no se había visto en el Pacífico desde el huracán _Patricia_ que azotó a México en 2015.

— Este fenómeno ¿representa alguna amenaza para la capital? — pregunta el ogro de las noticias.

— Se esperan lluvias fuertes en las próximas horas. — replica el meteorólogo. — Ya le hemos informado de esto al gobierno municipal y estatal para que apliquen el plan de contingencia para huracanes en las zonas donde se requiera. Le recomendamos a la ciudadanía que extremen sus precauciones y estén pendientes de los reportes del Instituto Meteorológico. La capitanía ha cerrado el puerto a la navegación, y el aeropuerto también está cerrado.

— Una última pregunta, profesor: ¿tienen ustedes alguna manera de monitorear directamente la tormenta para prever su evolución?

— Desgraciadamente, Rick, debido al conflicto en Isla Cadáver, la Fuerza Aérea mantiene cerrado el espacio aéreo en un radio de seiscientos kilómetros desde Necrópolis, así que por ahora sólo podemos basarnos en las lecturas del satélite y de las estaciones automáticas.

— Muchas gracias por la información, profesor. — concluye el presentador. — Que tenga una excelente tarde.

— Muchas gracias también a ti, Rick. — se despide el meteorólogo. — Esperemos que la tormenta no pase a mayores.

— Así es. En otras noticias…

La voz del presentador se desvanece cuando Draculaura presiona el botón del volumen. La vampiresa se inclina un poco para tomar la fotografía que ella y Clawd se tomaron el día de su boda, y sus amigas la rodean para reconfortarla. Micka camina hacia el enorme ventanal que se abre hacia el jardín frontal de la casa y contempla los densos nubarrones que se aproximan desde el Este. "Protégelos, hermano" susurra al ver la ciudad sumida en gris "A ellos y a nosotros".

 **II**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver.** Una destartalada camioneta corre y rebota sobre los guijarros de una terracería que desde el aire se ve como una cicatriz en medio de los campos de cultivo. El marco del vehículo se queja con cada pozo y cada montículo, pero la felina que sostiene el volante con unas manos enfundadas en guantes sin dedos no le da tregua al motor. Su acompañante se bambolea de lado a lado del asiento tratando de no golpearse la cabeza con el parabrisas o el vidrio de la ventana. Los neumáticos arrancan piedrecillas y gránulos de arena del camino y los lanzan cubiertos de agua lodosa. La camioneta llega a una intersección luego de unos minutos. Toralei decide tomar el camino hacia la izquierda, así que gira el volante y se incorpora a la vía.

Kat lanza un grito ahogado al mirar por la ventana trasera del vehículo. Detrás de la llovizna, los campos y las casas de la periferia, varias fumarolas negras y grises se levantan por encima de la ciudad.

— No mires atrás, mocosa. — le dice Toralei al lanzarle un vistazo rápido al retrovisor.

Una columna más grande que las demás se alza en dirección al centro de la ciudad. El humo verde parece tomar la forma de una horrible creatura nebulosa dispuesta a tragárselo todo con su cuerpo. Y cuando Kat cree que el humo y los ecos de las explosiones han quedado atrás, aparecen dos camiones marcados con el símbolo legionario sobre la cabina.

— Toralei…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Mira…

La felina observa por el retrovisor lateral de la camioneta y ve a los vehículos acercarse rápidamente. Un segundo después ve un grupo de casas brotar abajo entre los campos como paquetes de paja olvidados en el campo. Divisa un par de vehículos del ejército y una pieza de artillería acercándose por un camino al otro lado de las casas.

— Mierda… — susurra al oír el ruido de los motores. — Agáchate, niña. — le ordena a Kat mientras con una mano la empuja hacia abajo y con la otra maniobra el volante.

La adolescente se repliega bajo el tablero en la medida de lo posible. Toralei pisa el acelerador tratando de llegar al pueblo antes que los Legionarios, para ver si los soldados pueden proporcionarle algo de cobertura. La camioneta rebota entre los baches y las grietas del asfalto descuidado que se anticipa a la ranchería. Toralei escucha otro motor acercándose rápidamente por el otro camino, y se dirige justo a la intersección que ella está a punto de cruzar.

La felina hunde su pie en el pedal del freno, pero es demasiado tarde. Los neumáticos patinan sobre el asfalto mojado. Un arenero choca con la camioneta por el costado del copiloto, impactando entre la puerta y la llanta trasera. La sacudida hace estallar el vidrio de la ventana del pasajero y sus esquirlas caen sobre el asiento. La camioneta queda en la intersección, con la puerta del pasajero bloqueada. Toralei abre su puerta de un golpe y baja del vehículo, para luego darse la vuelta y sacar a Kat, quien está en shock entre el asiento y el tablero.

— ¡Vamos, mocosa! — exclama Toralei mientras la obliga a levantarse. — ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Dos disparos rompen el parabrisas de la camioneta, haciendo que la felina se lance hacia el asiento. Afuera, cien metros más allá, los militares están apostándose para el combate. Una ametralladora sobre el arenero siniestrado abre fuego contra los oficiales. Éstos responden la agresión y la reyerta comienza.

— ¡Kat, escúchame! — grita Toralei al tiempo que carga su pistola.

La felina de los anteojos no reacciona. Sigue temblando con la cara pegada al asiento, tapándose las orejas con las manos.

— ¡Kat! — insiste Toralei, sacudiéndola. — ¡Katrina Whitefang, escúchame!

La adolescente levanta tímidamente el rostro. Hay pequeños fragmentos de vidrio pegados en sus mejillas, y tiene un cardenal en la sien derecha.

— ¡Te voy a dar una ventana de tres segundos! — le indica la pistolera. — Voy a sacarte de aquí, y después quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas hacia la calle de atrás ¿entendiste?

Kat asiente con su cabeza temblando de miedo. Toralei entonces levanta su arma, apunta a través de la ventana del copiloto y dispara un par de veces. El artillero del arenero recibe dos impactos: uno en su oreja y el otro en su cuello. El cuerpo cae acompañado de un puñado de gotas rojas. Después de esto, la fugitiva arrastra a la otra chica, tomándola de las muñecas para sacarla de la camioneta por la puerta del conductor.

— ¡Corre Kat! — grita Toralei al tiempo que voltea su arma hacia los Legionarios.

La adolescente apenas consigue andar unos cuantos pasos antes de tropezar con una grieta del pavimento. Se va de bruces sobre la calle, y sus manos resbalan sobre el lodo. Detrás de ella, Toralei dispara una vez, luego otra, y otra más. Tras el tercer tiro, siete balas de calibre cincuenta atraviesan su cuerpo. Una por una, las ondas de choque causan espasmos en su anatomía. La fugitiva cae sobre el asfalto y comienza a rodearse de un aura líquida que lentamente se mezcla con la lluvia que arrecia. Kat vuelve la vista hacia la intersección y se encuentra con su compañera acribillada. Los ojos verdes de aquella siguen abiertos, pero ya no son más que un par de luces apagadas. Un potente trueno saca a Kat de su ensimismamiento. Lo último que alcanza a hacer con aquellos segundos que se queman como la mecha de una bomba es replegarse hacia una puerta abierta sobre una de las aceras. Se derrumba sobre el piso, lleva sus rodillas hasta su cara, y se deshace en silentes sollozos.

 **III**

En las cercanías del Castillo de Necrópolis se abre un sitio en construcción. El enmallado que rodea al lugar está plagado de anuncios de tiendas y departamentos de lujo. Adentro, en uno de los extremos del terreno, se levanta la columna amarilla de una grúa torre. En la pluma de la parte superior, sorteando rachas de viento y gotas de agua helada, Dredd camina con su fusil. Al llegar a la mitad de la pluma, pone pecho a tierra y apoya el bípode del rifle sobre el suelo.

— Capitán, estoy en posición. — dice el sangheili por el radio.

— Perfecto, 'Vorgheem. — responde la voz de Deuce en el aparato. — díganos cuando esté despejado.

El francotirador alinea su ojo con la retícula de la mira telescópica, y en el centro de la cruz ve la plazoleta frente al castillo. Hace una inspección rápida y encuentra a sus compañeros de equipo unas decenas de metros más abajo, subiendo por entre las rocas de una pared empinada.

— Veo cinco hombres a pie, — informa Dredd — y dos vehículos de asalto. Uno con una ametralladora. Creo que es una M60.

— Encárgate de la ametralladora. — le indica Akulovsky. — Yo me cargo a los otros.

El hombre tiburón toma un par de granadas de fragmentación, les quita las argollas de seguridad y las lanza por encima de la baranda de piedra. Dredd, en la torre, acciona el gatillo del fusil. Dos legionarios ven caer una granada a sus pies, mientras que la otra va a parar debajo de una de las dos camionetas estacionadas en la plazoleta. Los explosivos estallan, el vehículo vuelca, los dos sicarios salen volando sobre la baranda y la caja de municiones de la ametralladora que está sobre el otro vehículo vuela en pedazos junto con el gatillero.

— Despejado, señor. — informa Dredd antes de levantarse y colocarse el fusil en el soporte magnético de su espalda.

— ¡Vamos muchachos! — grita Deuce al saltar por encima de la baranda. — ¡Hay una muerte que tenemos que entregar!

Mientras Akulovsky, Benthorns y Gorgon entran por la puerta, Dredd corre por la pluma de la grúa. Es en ese momento cuando ve a un dragón acercarse por izquierda. La bestia lanza una ardiente esfera de fuego que golpea la pluma de la grúa y la separa de la torre. El sangheili salta hacia el vacío, toma una pequeña pistola de su cinturón y dispara un gancho con cable hacia la columna de la grúa. El garfio de tres puntas se enreda en uno de los tubos y 'Vorgheem lo usa para balancearse haciendo un semicírculo alrededor de la torre. Tras haber dado casi media vuelta, lanza sus pies hacia el frente y se prepara para entrar por una ventana. El cristal se rompe y Dredd aterriza en lo que parece ser el pasillo de algún hotel.

— _Greschky_ … — murmura al levantarse y comenzar a quitarse los fragmentos de vidrio.

El característico sonido del bombeo de una escopeta se escucha en el pasillo.

— ¡No se mueva! — exclama una voz masculina frente a él.

— Cálmese, amigo. — dice el monstruo al tiempo que levanta sus más de dos metros y medio de estatura y señala el parche en su antebrazo. — Marina de Protección.

— Gracias a Bram Stoker. — suspira el hombre al bajar el arma. — Creí que jamás llegarían.

El sangheili sigue caminando rumbo al final del pasillo, desde donde se ve claramente el castillo sobre la colina.

— ¡Oiga! — exclama el hombre con la escopeta. — ¡¿A dónde va?!

— A terminar lo que comencé. — contesta el soldado. — Usted quédese aquí abajo.

Abre la puerta de uno de los elevadores con la sola fuerza de sus brazos y descubre que la cabina está detenida justo en el piso de abajo. Salta hacia la plataforma, se afianza de uno de los cables y luego toma la extraña arma azul de su pierna derecha. Un disparo de color turquesa acompañado de un sonido eléctrico rompe un par de cables del elevador, haciendo que este caiga hacia el piso inferior mientras Dredd sale impulsado hacia arriba. Al llegar a la parte superior del edificio, pone sus pies sobre la pared, toma impulso columpiándose y con un par de golpes derriba las hojas de la puerta. Luego, corre entre los aparatos de aire acondicionado y los cobertizos de lámina, para finalmente saltar hacia la azotea del siguiente edificio.

 **IV**

En el castillo, Vasiliev mira la tormenta a través de la ventana del salón del ala Oeste del palacio. Dos legionarios entran al recinto con el rostro desencajado de terror. Cuando el general los mira, sus mandíbulas vibran como si fuesen trituradoras de roca.

— Señor: — dice uno de ellos, temblando y con la cara llena de sudor — ya están aquí.

El vampiro simplemente levanta su pistola y lo ejecuta en ese mismo instante. El otro monstruo se queda inmóvil.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado, imbécil! — le grita el general. — ¡Ve allá afuera y mata a alguien!

El monstruo sale corriendo de la sala, aprestando su fusil y acomodándose las cartucheras. En el otro lado del salón, Tattaglia camina despacio hacia la puerta, pero Vasiliev le mete un tiro en la pantorrilla que lo deja tendido sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto! — le grita al tomarlo por el cuello y levantarlo. — ¡Teach ya escapó con la mitad de la flota! No confiaba en él, pero aun así te hice caso y seguí tu consejo.

El lobo trata inútilmente de arañar el brazo del vampiro para liberar la presión de su tráquea. Vasiliev lo lanza violentamente contra una vitrina que contiene una vajilla de incalculable valor histórico.

— ¡Dijiste que DeNile lo tendría todo bajo control! — grita al acecarse al viejo licántropo. — ¡Que Thlan no sería ningún problema! ¡Y míranos ahora! ¡Escondiéndonos como ratas cuando deberíamos estar regocijándonos en el Castillo Rojo!

— ¡DeNile tiene la culpa de esto! — responde Tattaglia con una voz desgarrada — ¡No expulsó a Thlan de la Marina cuando se lo ordené! Creyó que al aumentarle la paga y bajarle el escalafón iba a tenerlo bajo control, pero se le olvidó lo más importante: a la Muerte no puedes comprarla, intimidarla, convencerla, ni negociar con ella. Thlan es el hijo de la muerte, y ella es su único método de justicia.

— Pues entonces. — dice Vasiliev al tiempo que pone el cañón de su arma directo en el pecho del lobo. — Si vamos a caer hoy… — el martillo del percutor lentamente retrocede — caeremos juntos.

Una bala de plata penetra el chaleco antibalas que Tattaglia llevaba bajo el traje sastre. Un disparo a bocajarro es demasiado para los tejidos de poliamida que conforman esta protección. El vampiro detona el arma un par de veces más, y luego camina fuera de la sala.

Algunos pisos más abajo, el GHOST se enfrenta con el enemigo en un salón comedor. Los disparos van y vienen, destruyendo las ventanas, rasgando la intricada decoración de paredes y techo, haciendo añicos la lámpara de araña con cristales de Swarovski, y sacando astillas de los muebles antiguos que llenan el lugar.

— ¡Granada! — grita Akulovsky al tiempo que se lanza detrás de una puerta.

El artefacto estalla en medio de la sala, volcando la mesa con toda su cristalería y cubertería de lujo y derribando la araña que colgaba en el centro del salón. Benthorns, quien se ocultó de la explosión detrás de un librero, realiza tres disparos y derriba a un hombre detrás de la puerta del salón. Aprovechando el breve alto al fuego, el monstruo marino sale de detrás de la mesa para reunirse con sus compañeros.

— Muy bien — dice al llegar hasta ellos — ¿quién será el diplomático?

— Yo — puntualiza Deuce — Benthorns: — le ordena — tú ve al sótano y busca a los rehenes. Nosotros vamos por el premio mayor.

— Sí, señor.

El capitán se desliza hasta detrás de la mesa volcada y le hace una seña a Akulovsky. Éste toma una granada de su cinturón, retira la anilla de seguridad con sus afilados dientes serrados y la lanza a través de la puerta del salón. La lata libera una enorme cantidad de humo que va llenando toda la estancia. Los hombres que venían bajando por las escaleras pronto ven limitada su visión por aquella masa de gas verde. Deuce entonces se cubre boca y nariz con un pañuelo, y entra a la sala.

La hoja metálica de un cuchillo táctico suena en medio del humo. Un hombre lanza un grito ahogado y su arma golpea el piso de mármol de alabastro. Las serpientes de Deuce ven las firmas térmicas de los monstruos de aquella sala como manchas anaranjadas sobre un fondo verde. Hay una justo frente a él. Un golpe en la sien izquierda con el pincho del mango del cuchillo y otro hombre cae al suelo. Al otro lado de la sala, Akulovsky derriba a otro más de un culatazo tras la cabeza, tras lo cual comienza a subir las escaleras detrás de su capitán. Tras los primeros peldaños, se detiene en el descansillo y mira hacia el siguiente nivel. Distingue un grupo de sombras por encima del barandal y las hace caer con una ráfaga de su arma.

El equipo continúa subiendo. Una ráfaga de balas los recibe en el último peldaño. Los tres monstruos se pegan a la pared mientras el humo comienza a disiparse. Akulovsky saca otra granada y se adelanta para lanzarla por el pasillo. La detonación resuena en las paredes y lanza volando a un hombre que cae cerca de las escaleras. Deuce le hace una seña a su compañero y continúa su camino.

 **V**

El imponente _Balrog_ corta las olas que intentan alterar su curso golpeándolo en la proa. La tormenta ha convertido al _Antoine Van Helsing_ en un simple hangar flotante, así que debe permanecer dentro del perímetro de su escolta hasta que el clima mejore. Las cambiantes y traicioneras ráfagas de viento, la lluvia intensa y constante, y el mar agitado y enfurecido han hecho que el control aéreo suspenda las operaciones. Es prioritario que el aeródromo de Necrópolis sea liberado, o los aviones que ya están en el aire podrían estar en problemas.

Desde la cabina de su caza, Jack Long ve los barcos de la flota bambolearse bajo las olas. A él y a algunos otros miembros de su escuadrón les fue dada la orden de ayudar a defender el portaaviones. Kilo vuela a su lado derecho con un ojo en el horizonte y otro en el tablero de instrumentos.

En el puente del _Balrog_ , la situación está en relativa calma. El cable espiral del radio se balancea levemente debido al movimiento de las olas. En las ventanas, las gotas de agua van de un lado a otro según la gravedad las mueve. Dana mira con atención la pantalla principal de la sala, buscando algún indicio que le diga qué pasó con el enemigo.

— ¿A dónde se fueron estos desgraciados? — dice la chica sin quitar la vista del monitor.

— Creo que ahora todo depende de las fuerzas de tierra — señala uno de los marineros.

— No se confíe. — replica Abbey desde el puesto del timonel — Ya ellos darnos una sorpresa la otra noche con un submarino.

Un golpe profundo y sonoro sacude levemente al crucero. Las alarmas comienzan a sonar en el puente y Abbey le ordena al timonel que vuelva a tomar el volante para ella poder analizar la situación.

— ¿Torpedo? — pregunta la chica al acercarse a Dana.

— Negativo. — responde un marinero. — El sistema indica que fue un golpe en la cubierta del doble fondo.

— ¿Hubo penetración?

— Sí, pero ya estamos cerrando los mamparos.

— Congélenlos. — ordena Abbey, tras lo cual se dirige a Dana. — Aquí no hay arrecifes. ¿Qué fue lo que golpeamos?

La teniente señala la pantalla donde el sonar muestra sus imágenes.

— Eso…

Las pupilas moradas de la yeti se abren cuando ve la enorme mancha anaranjada justo bajo su costado.

— ¡Sácanos de aquí! — le grita al timonel.

Éste gira rápidamente la rueda del timón y mueve la palanca del telégrafo de máquinas. Las hélices del crucero aceleran creando una estela de burbujas bajo la popa. El buque entero se inclina un poco ante la brusquedad de la maniobra.

— ¿Qué rayos ser eso? — pregunta Abbey al ver mejor la marca en el monitor del sonar.

— No lo sé, — replica Dana — pero creo que es de ellos.

Cerca del _Balrog_ , una de las fragatas que escoltaban al portaaviones recibe un par de impactos de torpedo desde abajo. Las explosiones subsecuentes la levantan del agua y la parten en dos. Abbey ve desde el puente del _Balrog_ cómo la bandera en el mástil desaparece bajo las oscuras aguas del Pacífico.

— ¡Preparen todo el armamento antisubmarino! — ordena la yeti.

Otra mancha de un tamaño ligeramente menor aparece en el sonar. Un destructor lanza un cohete desde su cubierta, pero inmediatamente después es despojado de su popa por una violenta explosión.

— ¡Ya oyeron! — exclama Dana al ver la segunda detonación. — ¡Quiero todos los cañones de este barco preparados! ¡Si el infierno va a tragarnos esta noche, traigámoslo de una vez a la Tierra!

Los dos lanzadores de cohetes antisubmarino RBU-1000[1] del crucero lanzan sus proyectiles. Éstos describen un arco balístico sobre el mar y se clavan entre las olas como alcatraces. Descienden entre las turbulentas aguas y encuentran a un monstruo que bien podría ser una subespecie supercrecida y acorazada del mítico megalodón de las historias marinas. Las cargas estallan a la profundidad especificada, pero al detonar la primera de ellas el monstruo hace una maniobra evasiva. Arriba, en el puente del crucero, Dana ve a través de los binoculares cómo el agua primero se curva en un lente de burbujas blancas y luego erupciona cuando el gas finalmente rompe la tensión superficial.

— ¡Blanco fallido! — informa uno de los oficiales.

— ¡Mierda! — exclama Dana. — ¡Recarguen!

— ¡Jones, espera! — dice Abbey. — Los cohetes no tienen guía tan efectiva. Hay que usar un misil Hydra.

— ¡Teniente! — dice uno de los marineros. — El monstruo ha cambiado su curso. Va de regreso a la isla.

— Hay que pararlo antes, — señala la yeti — o llegará a los equipos de asalto anfibio.

— ¡Misiles listos!

— ¡Lancen ahora!

Dos misiles salen del VLS frente al puente, trazan un arco de humo blanco y luego se hunden en el agua. Tras un viaje de cien metros, ambos explotan tan cerca del blanco que le arrancan una gran cantidad de acero y tejidos, como si un enorme depredador lo mordiera. La sangre de la creatura tiñe las olas y las convierte en violentos tentáculos de color carmesí.

— ¡Le dimos a uno! — exclama uno de los oficiales del crucero.

— ¡Trágate esa, maldito! — grita Dana, alzando los puños.

Una de las fragatas junto al portaaviones es levantada momentáneamente del agua por un fuerte golpe. El buque cae de nuevo al agua, para finalmente ver su proa arrancada por unas enormes mandíbulas. En el puente del _Antoine Van Helsing_ , uno de los oficiales informa la situación al capitán:

— Señor: golpearon el cable del sonar.

— ¿Lo perdimos?

— No, mi capitán. — replica el marinero. — Pero la señal disminuyó en un cuarenta por ciento.

— No debemos perderlo. Sin él no habrá nada que los detenga de llegar a nosotros.

En el puente del _Balrog_ , Abbey y Dana analizan la situación.

— Debemos destruirlos antes que ellos llegar al portaaviones. — dice la yeti.

— O por lo menos alejarlos de él. — agrega Jones

— Si tan sólo pudiéramos atraerlos a nosotros. — comenta uno de los marineros.

— ¡Eso es! — exclama Dana al dirigirse a una de las computadoras.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta su compañera de las montañas.

— En una ocasión — explica mientras teclea rápidamente instrucciones en el panel de control — Lagoona me contó sobre un experimento que hicieron en el oceanográfico: mientras probaban la efectividad del sistema anti monstruos descubrieron que si lo operaban a ciertas frecuencias producía exactamente el efecto contrario. Era como si imitaran su llamado de apareamiento o algo así.

— Pues entonces ¡Vayamos a pescar! — exclama la yeti al comprender el plan de su compañera. — ¡Misiles listos, que esto ser un festín!

Al escuchar el llamado del señuelo, los dos monstruos restantes dan la media vuelta, y el que iba camino a la isla regresa a la carga. Los navegantes que los controlan a través de electrodos clavados directamente en su corteza cerebral quedan totalmente desconcertados ante la actitud de las bestias. Al parecer el instinto es aún más fuerte que la tecnología.

— ¡Ya vienen! — anuncia uno de los oficiales del crucero.

— ¡El lanzamiento está listo, teniente Bominable!

— Esperen.

Las tres enormes marcas en el sonar del crucero se acercan rápidamente a la posición del _Balrog._

— Teniente Bominable: — suena por el radio del buque — aquí el _MS Caleuche_ [2]. Tenemos listos los misiles. Esperamos su orden.

— Esperen confirmación, _Caleuche._ — contesta Abbey.

Los tres gigantescos monstruos marinos avanzan hacia el crucero entre una estela de burbujas. El agua a su alrededor tiene un tinte ligeramente pardo debido a la mezcla de sangre y combustible que los naufragios han liberado. Varios hombres patalean en el agua al ir saliendo de los buques que se hunden lentamente. Las lanchas arriba se mecen de un lado a otro por las olas, y sus tripulantes alcanzan a ver las gigantescas siluetas pasar por debajo de ellos mientras buscan a más sobrevivientes que rescatar.

— ¡Teniente: están a menos de dos kilómetros! — informa Dana desde una de las computadoras.

— ¡Aguanten! — replica Abbey al tiempo que sostiene la rueda del timón de nuevo. — ¡Tenemos que esperar a que estén más cerca!

Las marcas en el sonar se acercan cada vez más. El sudor cubre la frente de la yeti, que maniobra el buque en zigzag para que los depredadores no le den caza tan fácilmente. El sistema de cohetes anuncia que el blanco está dentro de rango con una alarma.

— ¡Fuego! — exclama la teniente Bominable.

— ¡Fuego! — repite Jones desde su asiento.

Las escotillas de los sistemas VLS del _Balrog_ y el _Caleuche_ se abren para dejar pasar una erupción de misiles. Una vez que ve los proyectiles en el aire, Abbey mueve la palanca del acelerador aún más allá, para salir del alcance de las explosiones. Los misiles se clavan en el agua y se hunden rápidamente. Las cabezas de guerra estallan alrededor de los monstruos, arrancando primero el metal de sus armaduras y sistemas de combate, y luego la piel y el tejido muscular de sus cuerpos. Cuando la presión del gas en expansión de las cargas se reduce por debajo de la presión del agua alrededor, ésta colapsa alrededor de la burbuja. El gas entonces es impulsado rápidamente hacia la superficie, arrastrando consigo escombros y vapor de agua. La columna de vapor finalmente rompe la superficie del mar y se levanta por encima de las olas hasta una altura de treinta metros.

En el puente del _Balrog_ , Abbey ejecuta una maniobra evasiva al ver que el monstruo al que iban persiguiendo ha estallado justo frente a ella.

— _Prakat!_ — exclama la yeti al tiempo que gira la rueda del timón. — ¡Sujétense!

El crucero se inclina a estribor y la columna de vapor que hasta hace unos segundos estaba justo frente a él le pasa por un lado. Una lluvia de fragmentos de metal, sangre y tejidos cae sobre la cubierta de popa del buque.

— ¡Informe! — solicita Abbey.

— Blancos eliminados, capitana. — replica Dana.

— La bahía es nuestra, señores. — dice entonces la yeti, girando el timón de nuevo. — Vamos, fuerzas de tierra aún necesitar apoyo.

 **VI**

En las húmedas y frías mazmorras del Castillo de Necrópolis, Vasiliev camina acompañado de tres de sus hombres. Sus botas salpican lodo y suciedad de rata del suelo a las paredes, y las cadenas que lleva arrastrando resuenan por el pasillo. Al final de un corredor oscuro, el vampiro abre una puerta y dos monstruos entran a la mazmorra.

— Se te acabó el cuento, princesa. — le dice el vampiro a Cleo.

— Pronto será para ti también. — responde la muchacha, apenas con fuerzas.

Pero cuando Vasiliev va a tomarla para obligarla a levantarse, la chica le lanza un puñetazo directo al rostro, tan fuerte que le voltea la cabeza. Lleno de ira, el vampiro usa su enorme cuerpo para bloquear los otros golpes que vienen como flechas de fuego. Uno de los monstruos se acerca para someter a la muchacha, pero ella lo aleja de allí de una patada. Vasiliev aprovecha la distracción y golpea a Cleo en la cabeza tan fuerte que su ceja se derrama como un ánfora de vino rota. El intenso traumatismo, combinado con días de comida pobre y malsana, pocas horas de sueño, varias toneladas de estrés y un terror constante goteándole la cabeza, la dejan tendida en el suelo, aunque todavía consiente.

— Esa fue tu última batalla. — le dice el vampiro al tiempo que la inmoviliza poniéndole su enorme rodilla en el pecho, la bota sobre sus piernas, y bloqueando su brazo con su inmensa diestra.

La mano negra de Vasiliev saca el Anj del escote de Cleo sin ningún miramiento. El metal de la joya se enciende de rojo y llena aquella mazmorra con la peste de la piel quemada. Pero el vampiro no parece inmutarse por el dolor. De un tirón arranca el dije del cuello de la chica, y lo hace crujir bajo sus gruesos dedos. Dos pedazos de metal caen entre las baldosas enmohecidas, evaporando el agua que llena los huecos del suelo.

— Tráiganla. — ordena el general.

Cleo aún respira, pero apenas y alcanza a caminar por el pasillo. Un tercer monstruo carga a la pequeña Mariah, quien, envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo, permanece totalmente ajena a la situación.

"Duerme el sueño de los justos" piensa Cleo al ver que su manita cuelga junto al codo del hombre de piedra que camina junto a ella. Los cuatro monstruos llegan hasta un elevador industrial al final de un pasillo, uno de ellos presiona un botón, y el aparato comienza su ascenso.

Varios pisos más arriba, el Akulovsky y Gorgon llegan hasta una pesada puerta de madera. El hombre tiburón se apresta tras uno de los costados, mientras Gorgon recarga su fusil de asalto y se prepara para entrar. Una patada entre las dos hojas de la puerta y ésta se abre de par en par. Una ráfaga de balas. Dos, tres. Y ahí se detiene todo. Un grito ahogado con escencia femenina es todo lo que se escucha.

— Bienvenido al castillo de la muerte, caballero de la serpiente. — dice Vasiliev al tiempo que sostiene a Cleo y le pone el cañón de su pistola en la sien derecha.

— Suéltala, desgraciado. — replica Deuce sin mover el cañón de su arma ni un solo milímetro.

— Ustedes primero. — dice una tercera voz que viene acompañada de un sonido metálico que todos los presentes reconocen al instante.

Akulovsky baja su arma de inmediato. El delincuente que está detrás de él lo empuja en la nuca para indicarle que arroje el fusil al suelo, y él no tiene más remedio que obedecer. Deuce, por su parte, hace lo mismo con su fusil. Los sicarios entonces los aseguran con esposas a un grupo de sillas metálicas. Usan cinta industrial para fijar los lentes al rostro de Gorgon, aunque no obstruyen su visión. Al parecer quieren que vea cómo se llevan a Cleo.

— Mira, muchacho, te diré algo: — le dice el general vampiro al tiempo que coloca lo que parece ser un detonador de tiempo sobre uno de los escritorios — no quiero que haya rencores entre nosotros. Lo de tu querida noviecita no fue culpa mía. Su padre no respetó el trato que había entre nosotros, así que tuve que tomar algo en garantía. No te preocupes por eso. Estará viva. Será ella quien cuente la historia de cómo moriste para salvarla.

— No te saldrás con la tuya. — replica Deuce. — Si te atreves a tocarla, volveré del infierno para llevarte conmigo.

— Allá nos veremos, eso es seguro. — finaliza Vasiliev al poner en marcha la cuenta regresiva de tres minutos de la bomba.

La puerta se cierra tras ellos, y ya sólo se escucha el sonido de las botas sobre la duela.

— ¿Alguna brillante idea, _ruski_? — pregunta Gorgon al hombre tiburón de su espalda.

— Desactivar esa cosa va a ser tan fácil como jugar al tetris, — replica Akulovsky — pero necesito que ese idiota de Benthorns mueva el culo y venga a quitarnos esta mierda de encima.

Desde su silla, Deuce ve perfectamente cómo los números rojos retroceden en el reloj. Aunque cada uno de ellos puede estar marcando el paso de la tropa que viene entrando a la ciudad, también podrían estar contando las gotas de vida que le quedan.

 **VII**

Un golpe con la culata de un fusil ruso AN-94[3] derriba a un legionario apostado junto a una de las puertas de las mazmorras del castillo. Benthorns derriba una oxidada reja de hierro retorcido y entra a una amplia estancia llena de columnas. El piso está inundado de cinco centímetros de agua, pero eso no impide que el minutauro encienda la linterna de su rifle y se adentre en aquella cisterna subterránea cuya estructura de piedra está cubierta de terciopelo verde. Varios insectos, ratas, murciélagos y demás fauna nocturna lo miran desde las paredes. Algunos peces se alejan nadando cuando reciben el destello de la lámpara del arma.

— Demonios… — susurra al no encontrar nada más que columnas. — creo que debí haber tomado la puerta del otro lado después de que golpee a ese tipo.

El minotauro baja su arma, y el haz de luz queda concentrado en una pequeña área elíptica junto a sus pies. Luego, toma el dispositivo electrónico que lleva en la muñeca, de diseño similar a una tablet, y revisa la señal del GPS. "SIN SEÑAL" pone en la pantalla. Le da un par de golpes al aparato y levanta la vista. A lo lejos, entre el agua y la oscuridad, distingue un leve destello verde junto a una de las columnas. El monstruo levanta su arma y se encamina hasta llegar a la fuente de la luz.

— Mierda… — susurra al ver el detonador electrónico conectado a una carga.

Benthorns da la media vuelta y descubre una multitud de puntos verdes que parpadean atados a las columnas. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, comienza a correr hacia la verja de hierro. El agua que levanta con sus botas salpica por todo el lugar, y la luz de la linterna se tambalea entre las columnas. El monstruo llega finalmente a la puerta y sale volando por las escaleras sin detenerse a revisar el camino.

 **VIII**

Varios disparos y gritos se filtran desde el otro lado de la puerta de la sala donde los dos últimos miembros del GHOST están presos. Los casquillos tintinean al caer al piso, y parecen armonizar con el sonido de los cuerpos al golpear la duela. Más sonido de botas, improperios y exclamaciones indescifrables resuenan desde el pasillo. Un violento golpe y las puertas vuelven a abrirse de par en par.

— ¡Benthorns! — exclama Deuce al ver al minotauro derribar la puerta con la cornamenta. — ¡Maldito loco!

— ¡¿En dónde demonios estabas?! — grita el hombre tiburón. — ¡¿Tomando un tour y tirándote a la guía o qué?! ¡Vamos! ¡Quítame esta mierda de encima, o vamos a volar hasta la Luna!

— Está por todo el edificio. — indica Benthorns mientras desenfunda su pistola. — Toda la cisterna está sembrada.

Un disparo rompe las cadenas de las esposas. Deuce se levanta de un salto de la silla y toma su arma.

— ¡Akulovsky! — ordena ya en la puerta. — ¡Desactiva esa porquería! ¡Yo iré por el hijo de puta de Vasiliev!

El hombre tiburón se acerca al detonador con un pequeño estuche. Cuando lo abre sobre la mesa, está lleno de herramientas varias, desarmadores de relojero y pinzas de corte. Murmura algo en ruso, y comienza a aflojar uno de los tornillos del aparato.

 **IX**

Dredd vigila la entrada del castillo a través de la retícula de su fusil. Ve salir a Vasiliev, con Cleo a manera de escudo humano. El sangheili gira cuidadosamente los reglajes de su mira telescópica y usa sus conocimientos de balística para ajustar su arma con precisión artística. Un clic, dos clics, tres clics. Está listo. A continuación, inhala profundamente entre las cuatro piezas que conforman su mandíbula, y recarga el dedo lentamente en el gatillo del fusil. Vasiliev está justo en el centro de la retícula. El sangheili exhala el aire lentamente y oprime el gatillo. La aguja percutora golpea la pastilla fulminante del cartucho y hace estallar la pólvora del interior. La ojiva pintada de violeta se desprende del casquillo y comienza a girar a medida que atraviesa el cañón estriado. Cuando finalmente la bala sale por el cañón, el freno de boca disipa los gases hacia los lados para absorber un poco del retroceso del arma. El resto de la fuerza de la patada es absorbida por el amortiguador hidráulico detrás de la recámara.

La bala viaja una distancia de casi ochocientos metros. Su cuerpo violeta gira y corta el aire. Un pequeño LED destella en su punta con la misma ansiedad que el del detonador electrónico de las bombas del castillo. Cuando la ojiva por fín se acerca a su objetivo, estalla apenas un par de metros antes de él.

Vasiliev suelta a Cleo y se cubre los ojos, cegado y quemado por el destello ultravioleta de la bala de Dredd. La chica corre torpemente sobre los adoquines mojados de la calle inclinada que baja del castillo a la ciudadela. Varios disparos de un fusil de asalto la detienen. Se va de bruces sobre la calle y se queda ahí.

Detrás de ella, Deuce descarga su arma sobre el general vampiro, quien sigue de pie, aunque desorientado. Lo tenía justo al frente cuando oprimió el gatillo y lo vio caer sobre la plazoleta. Suenan os disparos más, y los hombres que salían con él caen en pedazos sobre los ladrillos.

— Vine del infierno — le dice Deuce al vampiro al tiempo que le pone una bota en el pecho y saca un juego de esposas — para llevarte conmigo.

— Seguro que sí, chico. — responde el general, sacando una pistola de debajo de su gabardina.

Deuce le dispara en la mano y lo desarma. Akulovsky y Benthorns aparecen en el pasillo de entrada. El hombre tiburón lleva el detonador electrónico en la siniestra. La cuenta regresiva del aparato se ha detenido. El capitán les hace una seña a sus hombres. Éstos se acercan al vampiro, le dan la vuelta a sus más de dos metros de estatura y le colocan un juego de esposas.

Mientras el hombre tiburón y el minotauro le leen sus derechos al prisionero, Deuce se acerca a Cleo y le da la vuelta con delicadeza. Se lleva una sorpresa mayúscula al notar que la chica aún sigue consiente, aunque tiene los labios teñidos de rojo sanguíneo. La lluvia corre en bajada por los adoquines mezclada con la preciosa sangre de la princesa egipcia.

— Tranquila, Cleo. — le dice al tiempo que la acomoda en su regazo. — Ya estoy aquí.

— Siempre supe que vendrías… — susurra ella con una voz lejana y desgastada.

Deuce toma el radio, teclea un código y regresa caminando al castillo. En el centro de la plazoleta, Akulovsky dispara una bengala roja hacia las nubes.

— No te preocupes. — le indica a Cleo al recostarla por dentro de la puerta — El médico ya viene en camino.

— ¿Ya terminó? — pregunta ella al tiempo que levanta la mano para quitarle los lentes de sol. — ¿ya somos libres?

— Sí, amor, — responde él, con sus ojos verdes al descubierto — ya somos libres.

Benthorns entra al castillo con la pequeña Mariah en brazos. El sueño aún parece colgarse de los párpados de la niña, quien se ha despertado con el estallido del cristal que el minotauro tuvo que romper para sacarla del vehículo donde estaba encerrada. Un sonido proveniente del radio los interrumpe.

— ¿Adelante?

— Capitán Gorgon: — suena por el aparato — lo lamento, pero no hay helicópteros disponibles para la extracción. El controlador aéreo del _Antoine Van Helsing_ dice que tendrá que esperar a que aminore la tormenta. Notifiqué a un equipo cerca de usted para que envíen a un médico, pero dicen que llegarán hasta dentro de veinte minutos.

— ¡Veinte minutos! — exclama Deuce. — ¡Necesito una extracción inmediata! ¡La señorita DeNile está grave! ¡Recibió dos disparos!

— El médico… no. — se corta el sonido del transmisor. — Veint… os.

Ruido estático. El capitán revisa las heridas en la espalda de la mujer. No tienen orificio de salida por el frente, pero sí sangran considerablemente, y, a juzgar por la posición, deben haber tocado órganos internos.

— Deuce… — susurra Cleo, y el nombre sale empapado en sangre.

— Sí, amor, aquí estoy — responde él, apartándole el cabello de los ojos y secándole la cara con un pañuelo.

— Te… amo. — y las palabras le salen tan rojas como el sentimiento que expresan.

— Y yo a ti — contesta él besándole la frente mojada.

Benthorns se lleva a la niña al interior del castillo para protegerla del viento frío y la brisa húmeda.

— Siempre… te… amaré — murmura Cleo, antes de sufrir un acceso de tos que salpica de líquido carmesí el uniforme de Deuce.

— No, por favor, no. — dice él estrechando su mano y acercando su cuerpo. — No me dejes. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

La princesa egipcia cierra sus ojos y se relaja. Deuce aún la siente respirar, pero debe hacer algo si quiere conservarla. Eleva sus ojos al cielo, como enviando una plegaria a los dioses egipcios, o de cualquier otra fe que pueda ayudarle.

— _Hor pa neb tau_ — sususurra Cleo en su trance.

La gárgola que custodia la puerta del castillo parece mirar a Deuce, con su grotesco rostro lleno de lluvia, como si lo acompañara en su dolor. Y entonces, el semblante del hijo de la terrible Medusa se ilumina con una idea.

— Cleo… — la llama dándole una ligera palmada en la mejilla — Cleo ¿me escuchas?

La chica no responde en lo absoluto. Akulovsky se acerca y le toma el pulso del cuello.

— Sigue viva, señor.

El capitán la recuesta sobre el suelo, procurando que su cuerpo quede lo más recto posible.

— Tengo una idea para sacarla — expone Deuce mientras acomoda a la chica — pero es arriesgada.

— No le queda mucho tiempo.

— No, y el equipo de extracción no llegará hasta que pase la tormenta. — explica el capitán. Se detiene por un segundo y continúa: — Si la petrifico estando viva, las hemorragias se detendrán, y tendremos tiempo de llegar al hospital.

— Supongo que no tenemos otra opción. — expone el hombre tiburón. — Aunque la Luna llena recién acaba de pasar, y los efectos de la mineralización del cuerpo se agravan con el paso de los días.

— No voy a dejarla morir, Antolín. — replica Deuce con energía. — No puedo.

— Sólo usted puede tomar esa decisión, señor. — dice finalmente el tiburón.

Deuce acomoda las manos de Cleo sobre su abdomen y se inclina para besarla en la frente. Un débil rayo verde sale de sus ojos y entonces el cuerpo de la chica empieza a transformarse en una bella estatua de caliza amarilla. El cabello pierde su fluidez, la suave piel de su rostro se vuelve áspera y el delicado movimiento de su abdomen se detiene. Cuando el capitán siente la rigidez de la piedra bajo sus manos, deja caer una lágrima sobre el rostro de su amada.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El RBU-1000 Smerch-3 es un lanzacohetes anti torpedo y anti submarino de origen ruso. El artefacto consiste en seis cañones de calibre 300 mm que disparan una serie de cohetes que trazan una trayectoria balística antes de clavarse en el agua para seguir a su objetivo.**

 **2.-El Caleuche (del mapudungun** ** _kalewtun_** **, "transformar, trocar" y** ** _che_** **, "gente": "gente transformada"), también llamado Buque de Arte, Barcoiche, Buque Fantasma o Barco de los Brujos, es un legendario barco fantasma de la mitología de Chiloé en el sur de Chile.**

 **3.-El AN-94 es un fusil de asalto moderno de origen ruso. Fue introducido en servicio en 1995, y fabricado por la compañía Izhmash. Es calibre 5.45mm, y tiene una cadencia de disparo de 600 proyectiles por minuto.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Paradise (What About Us)** , Within Temptation ft. Tarja Turunen, _Hydra_


	48. Cap 45: Shinpuu

**Hoy presentamos**

 **Capítulo 45: Shinpū**

 _Una tormenta se desata sobre el mar  
_ _Cuyo ojo está manchado con lágrimas  
_ _Un desgraciado infierno atado y torcido en sangre  
_ _Los componentes del miedo del temeroso  
_ **C21 FX**

 **Océano Pacífico Sur, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** El café en la taza metálica aboyada de Gil se mece de un lado a otro. El oleaje del ciclón balancea al _Cipactli_ de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que bolígrafos, monedas, gomas de borrar, minas, clips y toda clase de objetos de oficina se muevan sobre el escritorio. La mano del monstruo de agua dulce persigue un lápiz con el que apuntar los datos que se leen en las pantallas de los ordenadores. El huracán _Edith_ crece y decrece conforme se intercambian las imágenes de los satélites. Gil termina sus cálculos tecleando un número junto a la casilla que dice "Categoría".

— Por el tridente de Poseidón… — murmura el meteorólogo al comprobar los datos — Creció al doble y aumentó su fuerza tres veces en tan sólo un día.

Una sacudida del buque derriba un recipiente con lápices sobre el escritorio, y Gil casi se cae de su silla. Se incorpora e intenta acomodar el frasco de los lápices en su lugar. Cuando el recipiente vuelve a caerse, decide mejor tomar las hojas con el reporte de la tormenta y salir de la oficina.

Afuera en el pasillo, el clima no es más cómodo. El balanceo del buque obliga a Gil a tomarse de las tuberías, manijas de puertas y cualquier cosa que le sirva de equilibrio. Los marineros van de un lado a otro ocupados en sus asuntos. Gil se cruza con Jackson junto a una de las escaleras. El joven de los anteojos tiene un aspecto enfermizo, con los ojos irritados y la cara amarillenta.

— ¿Todo bien, compañero? — le pregunta Gil.

— Todo… bien. — le responde Jackson, interrumpido por un par de arcadas.

— Será mejor que te busques un baño — dice el monstruo de agua dulce.

— No importa. — contesta el joven ingeniero con una voz pausada. — A estas alturas ya estoy vacío.

Gil lo mira con un gesto de incomodidad, y finalmente le da una palmada para seguir su camino. Al entrar a la sala de operaciones del acorazado, el almirante Thlan, el maestre Carnicero y la teniente Von Schwarzblut revisan un viejo mapa entintado.

— ¿Qué me trae, maestro? — le dice Mick a Gil cuando lo ve llegar.

— Me temo que malas noticias, mi almirante. — replica el meteorólogo. — _Edith_ ya es categoría cuatro. Su comportamiento es totalmente atípico. Subió tres categorías de la escala Saffir-Simpson[2] en menos de cinco horas, y su avance ha sido rápido y constante.

A través de las ventanas, Viktoria observa cómo un rayo golpea el delgado mástil que se levanta en la proa del acorazado. La serpiente eléctrica se dispersa por la cubierta y salta por la borda hacia las agitadas aguas.

— Al menos es justo. — dice el almirante. — Nos oculta a nosotros de ellos, y a ellos de nosotros. ¿Cuál es la posición relativa del enemigo respecto al ciclón?

— Ejem, bueno. — balbucea Gil mientras mueve botones virtuales en la pantalla de la mesa. — Nosotros estamos aquí, — señala con el dedo — y ellos están… ahí.

El índice del monstruo de agua dulce apunta justo al ojo de la tormenta. Mick frunce el entrecejo y hace que el meteorólogo mueva la mano.

— Hagan un acercamiento de eso. — ordena.

La imagen se estira hasta que el ojo abarca los casi cuatro metros cuadrados de la mesa. En el centro de la foto, varias siluetas con forma de ojiva trazan una estela de espuma. Gil sólo alcanza a levantar las cejas antes de identificarlas.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — murmura el maestre.

— No me diga que… — agrega la teniente.

— Supongo que eso es lo que los protege de los misiles. — apunta el almirante. — ¿Hace cuánto que se tomó esta imagen?

— Media hora, señor. — responde uno de los marinos. — Tomamos otra hace cinco minutos, pero una capa de nubes ha cubierto el ojo.

— Según el radar, siguen ahí — señala Viktoria.

Mick entrecierra los ojos y mira fijamente la pantalla. Luego, toma su cuchillo de obsidiana y lo pone sobre la mesa. El arma gira y apunta hacia los diminutos barcos en el centro del ojo de la tormenta.

— Demonios… — murmura el almirante.

— ¿Otro Fragmento? — pregunta la teniente Von Schwarzblut.

El almirante voltea a verla sorprendido de lo rápido que ella asimiló el concepto y conectó una cosa con la otra.

— Maestre — dice Mick, evitando la pregunta — ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a nuestros misiles?

— Perdimos contacto con ellos a quince kilómetros del blanco. — responde el hombre lobo.

— Webber ¿qué diámetro tiene el ojo de la tormenta? — le pregunta el comandante.

— Treinta y dos kilómetros actualmente, mi almirante, — contesta Gil tras consultar las hojas del reporte — pero continuará creciendo.

Una alerta suena a través del radio. El maestre toma el comunicador y responde con un tono.

— ¿Adelante?

— Almirante: — suena por la bocina — aquí el comodoro Carl Bidis del _MS Jabberwocky._ Logramos hundir a dos de sus destructores, pero los otros se adentraron hacia la tormenta y salieron de alcance. Les hemos lanzado cuatro misiles, pero no ha habido impacto.

Mick observa la animación de la tormenta en la pantalla, y el cuchillo de obsidiana que señala firmemente la posición del enemigo.

— ¿Qué ordena, señor? — pregunta el comodoro desde el _Jabberwocky._

— Reagrúpense, comodoro. — dice el almirante. — Que todo el grupo cierre filas.

La teniente Von Schwarzblut y el maestre Carnicero se miran entre sí extrañados por la decisión de su comandante. Técnicamente, lo que ha ordenado es un retroceso de la flota de combate.

— ¿Se va a quedar atrás, señor? — pregunta Viktoria.

Mick respira profundamente y se apoya sobre la mesa para ver el movimiento de _Edith._

— En 1955, — explica — mientras ustedes aún jugaban con barquitos de papel, yo estaba haciendo una patrulla al sur de Japón, vigilando los mercantes que transitaban por la zona. — y comienza a caminar alrededor de la mesa. — En aquel entonces no teníamos esos satélites elegantes ni radares lujosos de ahora. Teníamos que arreglárnoslas con una manga de aire, un barómetro análogo y un anemómetro de cazoletas armado con cucharas de cocina.

Gil y el resto del personal presente en el puente escuchan con atención la historia de su capitán.

— El tifón Fran — prosigue — nos golpeó el día 19 de julio con un viento tan fuerte que arrancó las banderas del mástil y rompió parte de la jarcia. Nosotros salimos sólo con unos cuantos moretones y rasguños; pero de los dos destructores que nos acompañaban, sólo uno sobrevivió.

El monstruo de agua dulce ve a través de una de las claraboyas una ola intentando tragarse la proa del acorazado, pero éste resiste y la parte en dos como un pez espada a su presa.

— Sólo un imbécil cree que podrá ir contra la Madre Naturaleza — concluye Mick mientras se acerca a la taza de café que dejó sobre una de las consolas.

— ¿Qué hay del Fragmento? — dice Viktoria.

El comandante voltea a ver al maestre Carnicero, esperando una respuesta.

— Ya se lo expliqué, almirante. — contesta el lobo gris.

— Ése es otro asunto, teniente. — señala entonces Thlan, haciendo una pausa para salir a pensar.

Mick observa _Edith_ golpear al _Cipactli_ con cientos de litros de agua y fuertes rachas de viento. A través de la claraboya, los destructores y fragatas que lo escoltan se ven como fantasmas errantes entre la bruma y la brisa salada. Tras un breve paseo por las escaleras, el comandante entra al puente No 1 y le da un leve tirón a la palanca del telégrafo. "Avante poca" señala la aguja en el aparato de bronce. La iluminación de la sala es muy pobre dado el grosor del vidrio blindado de las ventanas cuadradas, que lucen como esmeraldas opacas incrustadas en una corona de acero. Sólo la luz negra de las lamparillas del techo aclara un poco la estancia.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor? — pregunta Viktoria desde la puerta del cuarto.

Cuando Mick voltea a verla, las cataratas de su ojo derecho fosforecen con un leve brillo verdoso.

— Quien controla el Fragmento, controla la tormenta. — le dice a la teniente con una voz grave.

— Y ¿cómo lo destruimos?

— No se puede destruir. — replica el almirante mientras se afianza al timón. — El Fragmento se protege a sí mismo, por eso todos nuestros misiles y cañones han fallado. Tendremos que destruir a quien lo controla.

La vampira se detiene un momento para pensar. Parece que le viene una idea, pero inmediatamente se le va del pensamiento.

— Si no hubiésemos desactivado el arsenal nuclear al final de la Guerrilla… — murmura Mick para sus adentros, sacando a Viktoria de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Eso es! — exclama ella con el rostro iluminado. — ¡Los americanos! ¡Ellos deben tener al menos una ojiva en el crucero que tienen allá afuera!

— Ya se fueron, teniente. — replica el almirante, incorporándose. — Salieron huyendo en cuanto empezó la tormenta.

— Sí, pero los Tomahawk tienen un alcance de mil seiscientos kilómetros. — insiste ella. — Perfectamente pueden llegar al centro de la tormenta. Son armas todo tiempo. Sólo tenemos que enviarles las coordenadas y…

— ¡No voy a dejar que los gringos resuelvan esto, teniente! — grita el comandante con furia. — ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que después suceda lo que pasó con Europa y la OTAN?!

— Ya gastamos casi todos los misiles Granit, — comenta la vampira sin perder la calma — y también le disparamos una vez con el cañón eléctrico, y el escudo aun así lo resistió. — hace una pausa para acercarse y bajar el tono de su voz. — A veces, mi almirante, uno debe dejar de lado la política a favor del bien común.

Mick se quita la gorra y se masajea las sienes, para luego mirar a Viktoria como diciendo "¿Es en serio?". Ella asiente. "En serio" parece responder. Finalmente, él se acerca a una de las pantallas y abre una pestaña que dice "telegrama nuevo".

— Será mejor que esos gringos entrometidos tengan un Tomahawk nuclear a bordo. — dice Thlan mientras escribe el mensaje.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la vampira parece iluminar un poco aquella estancia. El comandante del navío le da un golpe a la tecla de "enter" y regresa a la sala de operaciones. Al entrar, sus hombres lo miran expectantes.

— Almirante: — dice el maestre Carnicero — acaban de responder los americanos. Dicen que ellos también están teniendo problemas con la tormenta. Han lanzado tres misiles, pero los han perdido igual que nosotros. El último hace apenas dos minutos, a veinte kilómetros del blanco.

Mick voltea a ver a Viktoria como diciendo "Te lo dije". Ella se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y girarse hacia la ventana. Entonces, el almirante recarga sus codos sobre la mesa y mira de cerca la pantalla. Sus ojos saltan de un lado a otro del mapa, y los dedos de su mano derecha teclean sobre los nudillos de su izquierda. Los rostros de Luna, Micka, Abbey, Skelita, Dredd y el resto de sus amigos y conocidos circulan por su mente como diapositivas en un proyector. "Proteger" se repite a sí mismo "Proteger".

El marino azteca levanta la vista hacia las ventanas para ver a otra ola golpear al acorazado. La proa se llena de agua pero el barco resiste. El mar espumoso resbala por la cubierta y apenas llega a la barbeta de la primera torreta antes de descargarse hacia la borda.

— Abandonen la nave… — susurra Mick, como hablando consigo mismo.

— _Bitte?_ — dice Viktoria, inclinándose para escucharlo.

— Tenemos una bomba a bordo. — señala el comandante, incorporándose sobre la mesa.

— ¿La tenemos? — pregunta el maestre, totalmente perplejo.

— Sí. — responde el almirante. — Tiene ochocientos megawatts de potencia, o más o menos unos treinta megatones[3].

Los ojos de la vampira se redondean como dos platos de esmalte rojo.

— ¿No estará hablando del…? — y hace una pausa, como si no creyera lo que está a punto de decir. — ¿…reactor, o sí?

El resto de los oficiales y marinos de la sala miran a su comandante con incredulidad. Algunos murmuran cosas, otros fingen reanudar sus tareas, pero ninguno se atreve a cuestionar la decisión.

— Se hicieron pruebas… — explica Mick pausadamente — durante la reconstrucción del barco a finales de los 90. La doctora Ignysse Flamel utilizó los datos de operación del reactor para hacer simulaciones de eventos catastróficos. Queríamos saber cómo se comportaría ante condiciones adversas y fallas de los equipos de soporte, y acabamos descubriendo cómo convertirlo en una bomba reutilizable. Vaya serendipia ¿eh?

— Pues, el reactor es una bomba reutilizable, — señala el maestre Carnicero arqueando las cejas — pero, ¿qué hay del resto del barco?

— No podemos sacar el reactor de la sala; — apunta la teniente Schwarzblut — y aunque pudiéramos, los generadores auxiliares no alcanzarían a surtir a los motores de propulsión. Y ¿cómo acercaríamos la bomba lo suficiente como para que fuese efectiva? El reactor pesa setecientas toneladas.

— Es cuestión de una simple palabra: — dice el comandante mientras levanta el cuchillo de la mesa — _Shinpū._

El característico sonido de la lluvia rompe la tensión creada por aquella palabra. El viento frío, la brisa y el olor a sal que inundan la habitación hacen pensar que alguien dejó abierta una puerta. Pero cuando Viktoria, Mick y el resto de la tripulación giran la vista, descubren en el umbral a una figura femenina que parece flotar sobre un chorro de agua. Sus faldas líquidas caen hasta el suelo, pero no se dispersan por toda la sala como habría de esperarse. El tocado de plumas azules, los accesorios hechos con seres marinos vivos y las características líneas verticales negras sobre el rostro moreno revelan la identidad de aquella aparición.

— _Sihuatecutzin_ [4] — murmura Mick inclinándose, lo mismo que el resto de la tripulación.

Viktoria se queda perpleja ante la mujer que acaba de aparecer en la sala. Por un segundo creyó que el objeto cilíndrico de madera que lleva en las manos podría ser una especie de arma, pero cuando la diosa le da la vuelta y éste comienza a hacer un sonido de lluvia, la vampira comprende que se trata de una especie de instrumento musical[5].

— ¿Quién es ella? — le pregunta Clawd en voz baja a un marino en el fondo de la sala.

— Ella es Atlacamani. — responde aquel en un murmullo. — Es nuestra señora "La de las faldas de jade": patrona del barco, guardiana de nuestras vidas y emperatriz de los océanos.

Clawd asiente, sorprendido. En el centro de la sala, la diosa le dice algo a Mick en un idioma que nadie en la sala entiende. Lo que sea que eso signifique, el tono denota seguridad y arrojo. La expresión en el rostro del marino azteca se endurece.

— Váyanse todos. — dice el marino con gravedad y determinación. — Ya todo ha terminado.

— ¿Señor? — balbucea el maestre Carnicero.

— Este barco y yo nos iremos al abismo junto con los Legionarios, — explica Mick al tiempo que se aleja hacia la puerta de la sala — pero no puedo permitirme el arrastrarlos a todos ustedes conmigo.

 **II**

Atlacamani alza sus brazos al cielo, parada sobre el último nivel de la torre del _Cipactli._ Sus ojos brillan de un intenso color azul, y sus manos detienen a las serpientes eléctricas que bajan a morder al acorazado. El cuerpo de la diosa resplandece sobre el navío como un poderoso faro en medio de la tormenta. Un círculo de aguas calmas se abre alrededor de los barcos para que se pueda llevar a cabo la evacuación. Aunque la diosa ha logrado apaciguar las olas, no puede decirse lo mismo del viento y la lluvia, que siguen azotando a la flota. Los rayos del huracán golpean ocasionalmente los mástiles, y sus estruendos saturan el ya de por sí ruidoso ambiente.

En su camarote, Clawd, Gil, Jackson, Rommulus y Holt preparan sus maletas. Clawd toma la foto que pegó a la pared con un imán el primer día de su viaje en el acorazado y la guarda en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. El resto de sus compañeros también retiran de los muros los recuerdos que trajeron consigo y los empacan en sus maletas. El lento y tétrico ulular de la sirena les recuerda que se ha declarado una emergencia en el buque, y que deben abandonarlo cuanto antes.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es Clawd Wolf? — pregunta un marinero que se asoma a la puerta justo un segundo antes de que los cinco monstruos salgan.

— Soy yo.

— El almirante quiere que lo veas en el puente.

Clawd asiente y les indica a sus compañeros que los verá más tarde. Éstos se despiden de él como si fuera la última vez. Quizá intuyan el peligro de no viajar en el mismo bote, y de lo que puede ocurrir con una pequeña lancha en medio de un huracán categoría cuatro.

— Suerte, compañero. — le dice Rommulus con un abrazo.

El lobo sube por unas escaleras, y cuando entra al solitario puente blindado, todo es oscuridad a excepción de la mesa de mapas al costado de la sala. Ahí, Mick escribe algo en una hoja bajo la luz amarillenta de un bombillo de carbón. Clawd siente el suave aroma a vainilla del incienso que se quema en la varita, brillante como una luciérnaga sobre una de las consolas.

— ¿Me llamó, almirante? — dice el lobo al entrar.

El marino traza su firma en la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja, para luego doblarla cuidadosamente. Posteriormente, mete la mano a su camisa para sacar sus placas de identificación y arrancar la que tiene la cadena más corta. Después de eso, pone la placa junto con la carta dentro del sobre. Por último, toma un poco de la humedad de la ventana con su índice izquierdo para mojar el pegamento de la tapa y cerrar todo.

— Si no vuelvo a puerto… — le dice Mick a Clawd al tiempo que se levanta — entrégale esto a mi hermana.

El lobo observa el sobre en la mano del marino. Toma la carta, pero deja su mano en alto, como si no quisiera llevársela. A continuación, Mick saca una cajita de madera de uno de los cajones. Tiene el tamaño aproximado de un joyero, con una rosa de los vientos grabada en la tapa, y su contenido hace un sonido como de reloj.

— Esto es para Ignysse. — le indica el marino al lobo al darle la pequeña caja. — Dile que es suyo; que siempre lo fue y siempre lo será; y ahora vete a casa, hijo. Tu servicio ha terminado, y tu pueblo te lo agradece. Vete.

Mick se da la vuelta para acercarse a las ventanas que miran hacia la proa. Clawd se dispone a retirarse, pero regresa sobre sus pasos apenas un metro antes de la puerta.

— Almirante — dice, cuadrándose en la posición de firmes.

El comandante voltea a verlo, cubierto de aquella penumbra azul violáceo.

— Fue todo un honor. — y ejecuta un saludo militar.

El almirante le responde el gesto.

— También para mí lo fue.

Mick Thlan se ganó su lugar en la pandilla de Monster High desde aquel extravagante viaje de graduación. Clawd lo invitó personalmente a su boda, y aunque fueron Rommulus, Deuce y Gil quienes se llevaron el honor de ser los padrinos, el azteca estuvo muy presente en la ceremonia y algunos de los preparativos. También asistió a las nupcias de Spectra y Ghoulia, y los ha acompañado a muchas celebraciones y algunos cuantos viajes más. Clawd sabe que es muy probable que esta sea la última vez que vea a su amigo. Una mezcla de sentimientos como admiración, respeto, rabia, tristeza y un poco de impotencia lo invaden. Sin embargo, ahora que va a ser padre, sabe que él también haría lo mismo por su hijo dado el caso. Al final de todo, los dos amigos se despiden con un simple apretón de manos, y una palmada en el hombro de parte de Clawd.

— Cuéntale a tu hijo de nuestras hazañas, — dice finalmente Mick cuando el lobo va camino a la puerta — de la gloria de nuestra bandera, y del valor de nuestra espada.

— Lo haré, señor. — y Clawd sale de la sala con su mochila al hombro. — Y espero verlo en puerto.

Mick sonríe levemente ante la ironía de las palabras de su amigo. La teniente Von Schwarzblut entra al puente justo después de la salida del lobo.

— Su bote lo espera, señor. — indica la vampira.

El almirante abre el cajón de la bitácora, y de dentro saca una caja de madera grabada con la figura de un calamar gigante que ataca a un navío de vela. La coloca sobre la mesa de mapas y abre la tapa. Viktoria ve al Astrolabio del Almirante dentro de la caja, con sus estrellas de rubí y su cielo de oro aún manchados con la sangre de John Cook.

— Lléveselo al vicealmirante De Mort. — le ordena Mick a la vampira. — Él es quien está a cargo ahora.

— Pero, señor, — balbucea Viktoria al tomar el astrolabio — ¿Qué hay del piloto automático? ¿No ha podido programarlo aún?

— No hay piloto automático. — replica él al afianzarse al timón. — Nunca pudimos ponerle uno.

— ¿Es también por eso que no hay timonel?

— La nave está viva, teniente. — explica él, dándole un vistazo a sus alrededores — No necesita timonel, pero sí un capitán. — hace una pausa para tomar su cuchillo de obsidiana. — No quiero arriesgarme con una detonación a distancia, y aún tengo que ir a cobrarle su deuda a Teach.

— Pues ¿cuánto le debe? — pregunta Viktoria con ligera incredulidad.

— Su alma solamente, señora. — contesta Mick, mirando su cuchillo como un vampiro sediento. — Ese miserable hijo de puta me traicionó, y ahora me las va a apagar con creces.

— Pues, creo que treinta megatones son más que suficientes para pagar una deuda de sangre.

— Hay algo más que usted olvida, teniente: — apunta el almirante mientras vuelve a poner la daga en la mesa — el Fragmento que busco está en su poder. Tengo que recuperarlo a como dé lugar.

— Y ¿cómo planea regresar una vez que lo recupere?

— Esas eventualidades se resolverán en el camino. Y ahora váyase. — le ordena con un ademán — Cada minuto que pasamos aquí parados ellos avanzan más y la tormenta se fortalece. Fue un gran honor tenerla a bordo. Su padre estaría orgulloso de usted.

Los ojos de rubí de la vampira se humedecen, y sus labios escarlata tiemblan ligeramente. Ella ha leído la hoja de servicios del almirante con gran respeto y admiración. Sabe que aunque Mick Thlan ha sobrevivido a cosas que serían fatales incluso para el más duro de los monstruos, salir vivo de una explosión de treinta megatones es totalmente imposible. Ni siquiera la ayuda de la diosa lo salvaría en esta ocasión, porque aunque Atlacamani ha logrado proporcionar un poco de cobertura para la evacuación, sus esfuerzos contra la tormenta han sido inútiles hasta ahora. "¿Qué serán esos malditos Fragmentos" se pregunta Viktoria mientras camina bajo la lluvia "que ni siquiera una diosa puede detenerlos?"

— Sabe, teniente: — le dice Mick mientras la acompaña rumbo al bote salvavidas — esto me recuerda a una de las citas favoritas de mi hermana.

— Y ¿cuál es, señor?

— Es de García Márquez. — explica él pausadamente. — Dice: "Lo único que me duele de morir, es que no sea de amor"

Ella lo mira con el rostro mojado de condescendencia y lluvia salada.

— Bueno, almirante: — contesta ella al tiempo que se afianza de la baranda — usted está a punto de iniciar un viaje sin retorno por el bien de personas que tal vez ni siquiera saben que usted existe. Si un sacrificio como ése no se hace por amor, entonces yo no sé por qué.

El almirante sonríe levemente y la vampiresa baja por las escaleras. El bote se aleja rumbo al destructor, dando tumbos bajo la tormenta. Las aguas del Pacífico ya no están tan calmas como cuando Jackson y sus compañeros salieron. Clawd observa el ciclón a través de un ojo de buey, acompañado de Rommulus. En su mano están la foto de Draculaura y la carta para Micka.

— A eso es a lo que yo le llamo tener valor. — dice el lobo pardo.

— Hombres como él hacen falta más en el mundo. — agrega el licántropo gris.

En la borda del _MS Jabberwocky_ , los marinos ayudan a Viktoria a subir. El comodoro Bidis la recibe, y ella inmediatamente le entrega el Astrolabio del Almirante. Él lo toma, levanta la vista y observa al almirante volver hacia la ciudadela blindada de su barco, como un fantasma negro bajo la lluvia. El _Cipactli_ comienza a acelerar y a alejarse del grupo de combate. El comodoro vuelve al puente del destructor y le ordena al timonel girar el volante. El _Jabberwocky_ comienza a virar lentamente entre las olas que lo golpean con renovada fuerza.

Viktoria observa la tormenta desde una de las ventanas del puente del destructor. El _Cipactli_ lentamente se pierde entre la bruma y las olas. El gris de su estructura poco a poco lo va camuflando. No hay marcha atrás. El acorazado se bambolea entre la bruma y parece que las olas comienzan a comérselo. Se tragan la cubierta, después las torretas, y ahora comienzan a engullir ciudadela blindada. La agresiva dentadura líquida de _Edith_ pronto llega al puente principal del barco, y es cuestión de unos cuantos segundos para que se coma al resto de la torre. Un rayo impacta en el nido del águila y _Edith_ finalmente sepulta al poderoso _Cipactli_ bajo su furia.

En ese preciso instante, Viktoria siente una vibración en el bolsillo de su guerrera. Mete la mano para sacar su móvil, que está mojado pero funcional, y encuentra un mensaje de Mick: "Honre a su nombre" reza la carta virtual bajo las gotas de la pantalla. La vampira exhala un suspiro, cierra sus ojos y recarga su frente de porcelana en el gélido vidrio de la ventana.

 **III**

Más de cien metros bajo el furioso oleaje de _Edith_ , el _Cipactli_ navega con la tranquilidad y la gracia de un megalodón que se sabe amo y señor de los océanos. El cielo sobre él ahora es una frontera móvil entre líquido y gas, y sus olas están muy lejos. A esta profundidad, los esfuerzos del huracán ya sólo lo mecen suavemente. Tanto, que uno podría dormir arrullado por el suave balanceo de la nave.

Pero Mick no puede detenerse a dormir. Camina solo, como lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones, por las laberínticas entrañas de su barco. Se ha quitado el uniforme mojado por las lluvias del ciclón y se ha vestido con el mismo traje que usó el día en que capturó a Ramsés DeNile. Ésta es la vestimenta con la que comenzó la liberación de Necrópolis, y con ella la terminará.

— Aquí vamos otra vez, viejo amigo. — dice al entrar a la sala de control del reactor.

Los paneles grises de la sala parecen campos sembrados de flores cibernéticas. Cientos de botones, indicadores luminosos, bulbos nixie, interruptores de palanca, pantallas e instrumentos de medición convierten a aquel lugar en algo parecido a la viñeta de alguna historieta _pulp_ de los 40's. En el centro del salón hay un escritorio sembrado de botones, y con un par de monitores de computadora. Primero, Mick pasa sus dedos por los interruptores, apagando unos, encendiendo otros, girando algunas perillas, todo con la habilidad de un pianista sinfónico que ejecuta un réquiem.

Una vez terminados los ajustes manuales, toma asiento en la silla del centro, y comienza a navegar por los menús del software de control. Las funciones saltan en la pantalla, apareciendo y desapareciendo conforme sus dedos golpean las teclas y giran la esfera que hace las veces de ratón. Luego de algunos minutos de navegar por los menús, aparece en la pantalla un letrero blanco en fondo azul.

"Protocolo Shinpū. ¿Activar? _"

El puntero parpadea junto a la opción. Sin pensarlo más, Mick golpea la tecla de enter. La computadora le muestra un cuadro de diálogo en rojo:

"Advertencia:" se lee en el monitor "activar el siguiente protocolo podría provocar inestabilidad en las funciones normales del reactor. El hacerlo constituye una violación a las normas de la Directiva de Reactores Navales de la MPTT y del Organismo Internacional de Energía Atómica. ¿Desea continuar de todos modos? _"

Enter. La pantalla se pinta de rojo y una alarma leve comienza a sonar en la sala. El marino la ignora y conecta a la computadora un aparato similar a un teléfono inteligente, pero fabricado con especificaciones de resistencia militar.

"¿Descargar el control del reactor?" pregunta la computadora.

Enter.

"Descargando… 1%"

En otra pantalla aparece un mensaje en letras verdes sobre fondo negro:

"Iniciando proceso de saturación del núcleo… 2%"

Mientras todas las funciones del reactor se cargan en el dispositivo, Mick se levanta y se dirige a la sala anexa. "Control de Máquinas" dice la puerta que cruza. Ahí comienza otra danza sobre los tableros. A los pocos segundos, el indicador verde cuya luz indica que el generador No 4 está encendido, se apaga. Continúa de la misma manera con los generadores cinco y seis.

Estas máquinas son un conjunto de alternador y turbina de gas, y alimentan al sistema eléctrico del barco. Son seis en total, con una potencia nominal de cincuenta megawatts cada una. Con sólo la mitad de los generadores eléctricos consumiendo los recursos del reactor, la tasa de saturación mostrada en el monitor de la sala de control aumenta su velocidad de crecimiento; y los pasillos se vuelven oscuros ahora que sólo hay energía suficiente para trabajar los sistemas de armas del barco.

Mick vuelve a la sala de control del reactor guiándose por las etiquetas fosforescentes de la pared. Al entrar, la solitaria pantalla muestra un progreso de la descarga del veinticinco por ciento. El marino abre un cajón, saca de dentro un par de goggles de soldar y sale la puerta del otro lado. Después baja por unas escaleras de metal hasta una escotilla redonda, y gira el enorme volante del medio. Los pernos de alrededor van desencajándose poco a poco, hasta que todos ceden. Un movimiento de palanca activa el mecanismo hidráulico de apertura, y un delgado hilo de luz azul comienza a dibujar un círculo en la pared.

Cuando el pesado cilindro de dos metros de diámetro y casi cuarenta centímetros de espesor se abre completamente, adentro se revela una estructura de acero blanco que llena toda la estancia con un silencio tan denso como el gasóleo pesado. A juzgar por la suave curvatura de la pared, tiene un diámetro de al menos seis metros, y está rodeada por una pasarela industrial de barandas amarillas que flota sobre una enredadera de mangueras, cables y tuberías. Una mirilla de cristal se proyecta hacia afuera de la estructura, derramando un torrente de fotones azules que se mezcla con el blanco de las lámparas fluorescentes del techo.

— Hola… — dice Mick con un hilo de voz, viendo hacia adentro de la claraboya.

Quien mirara junto con él creería que se trata de la ventana de una estación espacial. A pesar de que el vidrio de la mirilla tiene poco más de veinte centímetros de espesor, la imagen es muy clara. La figura semiesférica que arde en el núcleo del reactor emite rayos eléctricos, chorros de gas y cientos de diminutas burbujas que parecen estrellas brillantes. Todo aquel microcosmos danza y se mueve lentamente, como si siguiera una música tocada con instrumentos fantasmas.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta, como si hablara con un amigo — ¿Bien? Supongo que igual de estresado que yo ¿no?

Las ásperas manos del marino acarician el cristal con delicadeza. La máquina parece responder con nervaduras eléctricas del otro lado del cristal, como si una mano fantasma intentara tocarlo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — continúa. — ¿Sí? — se detiene un poco para pensar sus palabras. — ¿Algún día me perdonarás por esto?

La luz azul del núcleo tiembla y se vuelve tan tenue, que Mick se quita los goggles para verla mejor. La estrella parece tiritar de frío y soledad. Sus rayos se recortan y las burbujas de su alrededor se empequeñecen hasta desaparecer.

— Ya, tranquilo, — dice el marino mientras continúa paseando sus dedos por el cristal — pronto acabará todo, y seremos libres de nuevo.

Un extraño y melancólico clamor llena aquel cuarto. Suena como una bestia herida bramando en medio de un bosque lluvioso. En el fondo se escucha el profundo rumor de las turbinas, que parecieran hacer las veces de bajo continuo; y las bombas del cuarto contiguo, enriquecen aquella sinfonía industrial con zumbidos medios.

— Pronto acabará… — dice Mick, como susurrándole al corazón de setecientas toneladas del acorazado.

El almirante finalmente deja la sala del reactor, pasa por el cuarto de control y sale al pasillo. Sigue caminando hasta llegar al puente principal, donde se acerca a la mesa de mapas para ver qué tan lejos se encuentra el enemigo. El escalímetro marca ya sólo pocas millas, y la foto del huracán muestra que está cerca de la pared del ojo. Tras comprobar los datos se acerca a la única computadora de la sala para enviar un mensaje.

— Adelante, almirante Thlan. — suena la voz de Ada en el radio.

— ¿Leyó mis instrucciones? — pregunta él, tomando el micrófono.

— Claro. — responde la chica virtual. — Ni la capitana Steam ni la doctora Flamel saben que estoy comunicándome con usted. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

— Necesito que intervenga las comunicaciones navales de los Legionarios. — le explica. — El capitán Edward Teach está al mando de su flota, y necesito enviarle saludos de parte del diablo.

— Entendido, almirante. Deme un momento.

— Desde luego, operadora.

Mientras espera a que Ada haga su trabajo, Mick abre la guarda de las teclas del piano vertical que espera en la retaguardia del puente. Un acorde, dos, tres; una frase, otra y otra más. El radio suena.

— Listo, almirante. — dice Ada por el auricular. — Use el canal treinta y tres punto diecisiete.

— Gracias, Ada. — finaliza él al tiempo que prepara el aparato de radio. — Necesitaré de su ayuda para mi última misión, así que por favor no me cuelgue.

 **IV**

En el corazón de la tormenta, ocho buques se abren paso en un círculo de mar bastante calmo para estar bajo el ojo de un huracán. El sol hace tiempo que se ha ocultado, pero las nubes no han dejado ver su despedida. Los tonos grises y azules dominan la escena, cortados ocasionalmente por las luces del castillaje. Es físicamente imposible que las olas sean tan pequeñas en el centro de un ciclón como _Edith_ , pero el Fragmento es tan poderoso, que quien lo controle a él, controlará el meteoro en cielo, mar y tierra. Los cascos de estos barcos están viejos, pero fuertemente armados y diseñados para pelear. A diferencia de la flota de los Cazadores, éstos no son navíos comerciales adaptados para el combate, sino naufragios de las guerras del pasado que han sido convertidos en zombis de metal con el poder del Fragmento.

En el mástil del crucero que lidera el grupo va una bandera negra en la que un esqueleto sostiene un reloj de arena con una mano, mientras que con la otra apuñala un corazón rojo con una lanza. En la popa del navío se lee _Queen Anne's Revenge_ [6] en tipografía inglesa antigua. En el puente abierto, un hombre barbado vigila el horizonte con un catalejo que se sostiene en una mano mecánica. Su instrumento óptico pronto se vuelve inútil frente a la espesa niebla que comienza a rodear a la flota. Es tan densa, que uno podría sentir las diminutas gotas de agua atascándose en la nariz; y tan helada, que parece pegarse a la piel y cortarla como astillas de vidrio. Es imposible ver más allá de los seis metros. El ojo de _Edith_ que hasta hace poco vigilaba a los buques legionarios con un lente de estrellas ahora parece llenarse cataratas.

Un disparo se escucha en medio de la neblina, seguido del estallido de un cristal. Un gancho con cable se ha empotrado en una de las claraboyas. Las pantallas del puente del _Venganza_ se llenan de nieve eléctrica, y un sonido estridentemente agudo sale de los altavoces del radio, haciendo que los hombres se derrumben o salgan corriendo del lugar.

Una figura negra se desliza por el cable que está clavado a la claraboya. Dos hombres que vigilaban la cubierta le apuntan con sus armas, pero reciben un disparo cada uno. El encapuchado se suelta sobre el crucero legionario y ejecuta a otros dos hombres que asoman por la baranda de un nivel superior. Sube por una escalera y se encuentra con otro marinero que porta una pistola. El intruso toma el arma por el cañón, gira la muñeca y se queda con el arma del otro hombre, que cae fulminado por sus propias balas. Tres monstruos más salen por una puerta, y tres balas acaban con ellos antes de que puedan hacer un solo disparo. Finalmente, el infiltrado se afianza de uno de los cables que están atados al mástil, le dispara a la amarra, y la tensión lo lanza hacia arriba. Aterriza sobre una plataforma de la torre del puente y clava los cuchillos ocultos de sus brazos en los dos hombres que estaban vigilando el horizonte.

— Me parece que tú tienes un alma que me pertenece — dice Mick Thlan al tiempo que desenfunda su sable y camina hacia el hombre con el tricornio que está parado frente a él.

— Si eso quieres… — responde aquel, acompañando sus palabras con el sonido de la hoja metálica al abandonar la vaina — ¡Pues ven por ella!

Los dos sables, el que simboliza el mando de la Flota Condenada del Pacífico, y el que lleva en su hoja la sangre de decenas de inocentes, chocan con tal fuerza que salen chispas de ellos. Los dos hombres intercambian estocadas y golpes bajo los caóticos vientos de _Edith_. En un segundo, Thlan está al borde de las escaleras, y al siguiente, es Teach el que está contra las paredes del nido del águila. Al verse acorralado, el pirata toma una pistola de su cintura y hace un disparo que termina estrellándose en una de las chimeneas del barco. Mick retrocede, pero no deja de lanzarle estocadas. En un momento, el golpe de una ola lo desequilibra, y el pirata aprovecha la oportunidad para darle una patada en el estómago.

Thlan queda colgando de la baranda del piso inferior. Uno de los marineros sale y se acerca para darle un tiro en los dedos, pero el azteca salta y se aferra a uno de los cables del mástil. Barbanegra baja corriendo por las escaleras y le lanza una estocada a Mick. Este último llega a una de las plataformas de abajo, donde un par de marineros le disparan. Las balas lo sacan de equilibrio, pero él responde la agresión con dos tiros más. El pirata aparece detrás de él, pero se da la vuelta apenas a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de sable que venía.

— Si vienes a llevarme al infierno… — dice Teach al lanzarse al ataque. — ¡pues nos iremos juntos!

— ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! — responde Thlan al repeler la agresión

El azteca se defiende, pero un disparo de uno de los marinos del barco le arranca el sable de la mano. El arma cae hasta la cubierta principal y se detiene a pocos centímetros de la borda. La primera línea de ataque de Thlan ha caído, pero aún le quedan otras más. A falta de tiempo para tomar otra arma, usa las hojas ocultas para detener el sable de Teach.

— Sigues usando esas porquerías ¿eh? — comenta este último al ver los cuchillos salir de las mangas de su contrincante.

— Los viejos hábitos son muy persistentes, por lo que veo. — responde el azteca. — Sigues siendo igual de predecible.

Una patada lanza a Barbanegra por las escaleras. Mick se lanza sobre él, pero éste se gira a tiempo para evitar la afilada hoja, que queda atorada entre los tablones. El pirata se pone de pie de un salto.

— Déjame ayudarte con eso. — dice Teach al darle una patada en el estómago.

El golpe efectivamente logra destrabar la hoja, pero deja al almirante un poco aturdido en el suelo. Cuando el pirata levanta el sable para darle el golpe definitivo, un impacto de bala se lo arranca de la mano. El azteca aprovecha la oportunidad y le planta ambas botas en el abdomen, enviándolo lejos hacia la baranda.

— Sí, yo te traje del infierno; — dice Mick al levantarse — ¡y seré yo quien te envíe de vuelta!

Barbanegra se incorpora con otra espada y la pelea continúa. Thlan bloquea efectivamente los ataques del sable con sus hojas ocultas, pero debe esforzarse un poco más si quiere detenerlo. El pirata lo lleva hasta uno de los rompeolas de la cubierta, y Mick debe saltar sobre la muralla para esquivar los ataques. Mientras se defiende como puede, el almirante ve que uno de los cables sueltos del mástil oscila justo frente a él. Salta y se toma de él para darse un poco de tiempo.

El pirata se da la vuelta y corre hacia el azteca. Éste viene de regreso en el cable con una de sus guadañas retráctiles en la mano. Al pasar por enfrente de su enemigo, los veinticinco centímetros de la hoja curvada le cortan la barba y el hilo del guardapelo que contiene el Fragmento.

— ¡Creo que el diablo ya no te reconocerá! — le grita Mick, al tiempo que se suelta y cae entre la primera y la segunda torreta.

El guardapelo rueda sobre los tablones hasta uno de los bolardos de hierro, atorándose en uno de los tornillos de la base. Mick le lanza un vistazo, pero la inspección le cuesta una estocada certera en el estómago. El marino retrocede dando tumbos sobre la cubierta. La armadura de kevlar apenas y ha resistido el golpe.

Mientras el azteca comprueba el estado de la herida, se escucha el característico sonido del cerrojo de un arma. Thlan rápidamente se gira y lanza el cuerpo hacia atrás. Un poderoso disparo sale de la mano del pirata, y una decena de perdigones se incrustan en el acero de la barrera rompeolas que resguarda una de las barbetas. Mick vuelve a la carga con sus hojas ocultas, mientras el pirata se arma con un cuchillo. Un golpe con la derecha, otro con la izquierda, un giro y, para rematar, una patada que manda a Teach directo a la baranda. Éste se afianza de los cables como un luchador a las cuerdas. Su mano mecánica se convierte de nuevo en una escopeta, pero una bala proveniente de algún lugar entre la niebla la hace pedazos.

El pirata se gira sobre su costado e intenta levantarse, pero recibe otra patada en el estómago que le hace soltar el sable y caer de nuevo al suelo. Thlan se acerca a él, saca el cuchillo de obsidiana y oro, lo gira para hacerlo apuntar hacia abajo y lo levanta. Un grito sordo suena sobre la cubierta, y un estallido de gotas de sangre mancha la gabardina de Mick.

— Edward Teach: — dice mientras el pirata aún exhala el último aliento — tu deuda ha sido saldada.

El sordo sonido de las cervicales al abrirse se mezcla con el de la lluvia que cae en la cubierta. La cabeza del pirata rueda sobre los tablones, para finalmente perderse entre las olas de _Edith_. En ese preciso instante, decenas de monstruos comienzan a salir de la superestructura del barco. Sus linternas cortan la oscuridad como cuchillos de luz. Mick corre hacia la proa para escapar, pero aquellos monstruos descargan sus armas contra él. Su armadura resiste bien los primeros impactos, pero tras unos instantes la metralla es tanta que las fibras de kevlar comienzan a ceder. El almirante finalmente se desploma un poco más allá de la primera torreta.

 **V**

En el puente del _Balrog_ , la tensión parece presionar las paredes y apretar los vidrios de las ventanas hasta llevarlos casi al límite. El aire se vuelve tan denso y salado que una sola inhalación requiere un esfuerzo mayúsculo. En la pantalla principal del sistema de combate, Abbey mira fijamente los puntos rojos dentro del círculo amarillo que delimita el ojo de _Edith_. Dana, junto a ella, mantiene su diestra en alto, lista para ordenar el ataque. El reloj digital de números verdes marca las once de la noche con cincuenta y cuatro minutos. Los dos puntos que separan los numerales de las horas y los minutos parpadean cada segundo. La pantalla del radar se refleja fielmente en las córneas de la montañesa.

— ¡El escudo ha caído! — grita de pronto uno de los oficiales en el radio.

— ¡Fuego! — exclama Abbey.

— ¡Fuego! — ordena Dana con un ademán.

Decenas de misiles salen de los cientos de silos lanzadores del Balrog. Sus motores iluminan la noche como demonios alados saliendo de una caverna en busca de su presa. Esta vez la lluvia no los detendrá. Al penetrar la capa de nubes, se convierten en fuegos fatuos que acechan entre la niebla espesa y la brisa salada de Edith.

 **VI**

Mick yace sobre la cubierta del _Venganza_ empapado de sangre, sudor y agua salada. Los Legionarios lo rodean y parecen calcinarlo con la luz de las linternas de sus armas. Uno de ellos se adelanta y lo gira de una patada.

— Hierba mala nunca muere, mi almirante. — dice uno de ellos.

— No… — contesta él con una voz que borbotea de sangre como el agua de lluvia en un bajante — Sólo si la cortas de raíz…

El marinero ve la pantalla en el brazo del azteca. Aparece un número doce, luego un once, un diez, y un nueve. Los monstruos salen corriendo hacia el castillaje del barco sin siquiera preocuparse por sacar al intruso de la cubierta. Una poderosa ola impacta al _Venganza_ por la banda de estribor, ladeándolo. El mar barre a los hombres de la cubierta, y con ellos al almirante. El agua lo arrastra contra uno de los bolardos de amarre y luego lo lanza por la borda del crucero hacia el frío abrazo de _Edith_.

Mientras el buque se bambolea sobre el mar, Mick va hundiéndose cada vez más en la oscuridad líquida. Los rayos de la tormenta penetran las olas con sus fantasmagóricas agujas blancas. Varios fogonazos se distinguen vagamente en la superficie. _Edith_ recibe a Mick en sus fríos brazos y parece susurrarle con los truenos de sus nubes. Los ojos del marino se cierran lentamente y pronto su cuerpo deja de luchar contra la gravedad y el peso del agua. Su expresión es tan pacífica como la de un niño que se sumerge en el sueño en el regazo de su madre. La pantalla del dispositivo de su brazo es ya sólo un punto de luz en la inmensa negrura del océano. La cuenta regresiva sigue avanzando: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

 **VII**

Abbey y Dana vigilan atentamente la trayectoria de sus misiles, con el rostro lleno de sudor helado. El resto de los oficiales aguardan con paciencia a que las armas lleguen al blanco. Los segundos pasan lentamente, contados por el parpadeo del reloj de la pared.

— ¡Primer impacto, confirmado! — informa uno de los oficiales.

— ¡Ahoy! — exclama Dana, lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

— ¡Segundo impacto, confirmado!

— ¡Ah, sí! — dice Abbey con un gruñido. — ¡Tomen eso, malditos!

— ¡Tercer impacto!

Conforme los misiles van haciendo blanco, el puente se llena de exclamaciones de triunfo y se vacía de las tensiones de los últimos días. Dana le hecha un brazo a Abbey por encima del hombro, pero su festejo es interrumpido por un poderoso destello azul que nace en el horizonte.

 **VIII**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo.** El papel picado que cuelga del techo en la sala de la casa de los hermanos Thlan se agita levemente por el viento húmedo y frío que entra por la puerta que da al patio central de la finca. Los hilos de agua que bajan desde las tejas de barro parecen salidos de un telar de plata líquida. Un poderoso relámpago lo ilumina todo, y las sombras de las ramas que se agitan por el viento arañan las paredes y las puertas. Las luces provenientes del televisor hacen bailar las sombras de los muebles en la sala. Micka mira el aparato con los ojos vidriosos, sentada en uno de los sillones y envuelta en un sarape rojo. Las velas tiemblan sobre la mesa de centro, y las volutas del humo del copal flotan entre los espacios de la casa como fantasmas aromáticos. Un vaporcillo se levanta de la taza de barro que la joven azteca sostiene entre sus manos, llena con chocolate preparado a la usanza prehispánica. El reloj rangeliano decorado con pájaros que cuelga en la esquina de la sala marca las once de la noche con cincuenta y ocho minutos.

— Micka — suena una voz femenina en la sala — ¿a qué hora te vas a acostar?

— No tengo sueño, Skelita. — contesta ella con un hilo de voz. — ¿Quién va a poder dormir con un huracán categoría cuatro tocando a la puerta?

La chica esqueleto, que también viene envuelta en un jorongo de colores brillantes, se sienta junto a su amiga y toma una galleta del plato de barro que está sobre la mesa de centro. En el televisor, los anuncios se suceden uno tras otro. Los párpados de Skelita arropan lentamente sus ojos, hasta que una voz en el televisor la rescata del sueño.

— ¡Noticia de última hora! — exclama el presentador del noticiero. — El Instituto Nacional de Meteorología ha declarado que el huracán _Edith_ ha evolucionado a la categoría cinco. Tenemos en la línea telefónica al doctor Le Mort del Instituto Meteorológico de la UCC. Doctor ¿cuál es el estado de la tormenta en este momento?

Skelita toma el control remoto del televisor y sube el volumen, mientras Micka se incorpora sobre el sillón.

— En este momento _Edith_ ya ha llegado a la categoría cinco, — explica el profesor — se encuentra a sesenta y cinco kilómetros al Este de la ciudad, y avanza a una velocidad de veinticinco kilómetros por hora con rumbo Oeste. Presenta vientos sostenidos de trescientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora, con rachas de hasta trescientos ochenta. Se espera que toque tierra dentro de las próximas horas en…

El estallido crepitante de un trueno acaba con la luz de la casa, dejando sólo el tenue brillo de las veladoras, que son engullidas un segundo después por una serpiente de viento helado que se mente por la puerta. Un crujido seco seguido por otro estallido se mete a la casa por la ventana de al lado, filtrándose entre las tablas de madera y las cortinas. Luego, silencio. Un silencio que entra por el patio como una marejada. Las dos chicas se buscan en la oscuridad, pero antes de que puedan encontrarse, la pantalla de un teléfono celular abre un portal de luz sobre la mesa de centro. La mano morena de Micka lo levanta y la luz ilumina su rostro. Skelita ve el triste poema que se redacta en los ojos estelares de su amiga, pero no sabe qué pensar de ello.

— ¿Qué pasa, Micka? — susurra la chica esqueleto.

— Me llegó un mensaje. — musita la doncella azteca, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

— ¿De quién?

— Es de mi hermano… — contesta Micka con un hilo de voz.

— Y ¿qué dice? — pregunta Skelita, incorporándose en su lugar.

La joven mexica no contesta. Sus manos tiemblan, y su rostro se estremece. Y en el preciso momento en que le da la vuelta al teléfono para mostrarle el texto a su amiga, una de las ventanas se abre de par en par; sus cristales estallan, y un poderoso resplandor azul proyecta los barrotes de la verja en las paredes de la sala. Micka lanza el móvil y se levanta de un salto, corriendo hacia la ventana. El viento arrastra un árbol calle abajo; la calle se ha convertido en una riada que desciende vertiginosamente entre las casas; y la ciudad sin electricidad se ve como un cadáver que flota en un río. Y detrás de todo, Micka distingue un fulgor azul tan potente como el sol del amanecer. Sus ojos estelares se entrecierran y se vuelven a abrir a medida que aquella luz se va apagando lentamente, como brasas que se extinguen tras las nubes de _Edith_. Si no fuera por los truenos de la tormenta, Micka podría jurar que ha escuchado el bramido de una bestia morir con aquel resplandor.

En el sillón, Skelita toma el teléfono para ver el mensaje. El recuadro blanco en la pantalla dice: "Perdóname, hermana; perdónenme las dos".

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** ** _Shinpū_** **es una palabra japonesa que significa literalmente "viento divino". Proviene de una tormenta que destruyó la flota de combate mongola que asediaba las costas japonesas en 1281, tras la cual el pueblo japonés se creyó protegido por los dioses. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial existió un cuerpo aéreo parte de las fuerzas armadas niponas llamado** ** _Shinpū Tokubetsu Kōgeki Tai_** **("Unidad Especial de Ataque Shinpū" en japonés) la cual se encargaba de realizar ataques suicidas a los buques aliados. También eran conocidos como** ** _Kamikaze_** **. Cabe mencionar que en Japón se prefiere usar el nombre completo de la unidad (o su abreviación:** ** _Tokkōtai_** **) al referirse a estos pilotos.**

 **2.-La escala de huracanes de Saffir-Simpson es un sistema de clasificación de ciclones que toma como criterio la velocidad de sus vientos. Fue desarrollada en 1969 por el ingeniero civil Herbert Saffir y el meteorólogo Robert Simpson del Centro Nacional de Huracanes de los Estados Unidos. La escala distingue entre depresión tropical, tormenta tropical, y cinco categorías de huracanes, en orden ascendente de intensidad.**

 **3.-El megatón es una unidad del Sistema Internacional utilizada para precisar la potencia de grandes explosiones (como las de las armas nucleares). Equivale a la fuerza explosiva de 1 millón de toneladas de trinitotolueno (TNT).**

 **4.-"Amada señora" en náhuatl.**

 **5.-El palo de lluvia es un instrumento musical que consiste en un tubo largo relleno con piedrecillas o semillas, y atravesado en su interior por palillos de madera o algún otro material. Cuando el instrumento se gira, las piedrecillas de su interior chocan entre sí y con las paredes y palillos que atraviesan el tubo, produciendo un sonido como el de la lluvia.**

 **6.-El** ** _Queen Anne's Revenge_** **fue el barco con el que Barbanegra navegó por la costa occidental de África y el Caribe atacando a barcos de diversas nacionalidades. Fue construido en Gran Bretaña en 1710, y se hundió Beaufort Inlet, Carolina del Norte, EEUU, en 1718. El ejemplar de esta historia, por otra parte, basa su diseño en los cruceros de los años 20's y 30's.**

 **7.-Banda Sonora Original: Blood Red Roses** , C21 FX, _C21FX_ y **The Host Of Seraphim,** Dead Can Dance, _The Serpent's Egg_


	49. Cap 46: La espera de los inocentes

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 46: La espera de los inocentes**

 _Un día volverá  
_ _Sobre las tierras, sobre los mares.  
_ _El viento azul volverá  
_ _Y con él traerá mi corazón herido  
_ **Denez Pringent**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, domingo 21 de octubre de 2023.** Un par de ojos felinos de iris azul miran hacia la nada. Se les ve tan llenos de tristeza, que parece que comienzan a desbordarse como las represas que crecieron con las lluvias de _Edith_. El rostro femenino al que pertenecen tiene una expresión pensativa; una vorágine de pensamientos y recuerdos que aparecen y desaparecen en las corrientes de su mente. A su lado está un soldado con el rostro sucio y vacío de emociones. Frente a ella hay varias cajas de madera que se mueven de vez en cuando y están cubiertas con una sábana blanca. El sonido del motor diésel, el rechinido de los tubos que sostienen la lona, el agua que cae alrededor y los truenos de la tormenta conforman un extraño réquiem. Mientras la chica se deja envolver por la frazada verde que le fue proporcionada para refugiarse de la lluvia, un bache del camino hace saltar las cajas, descubriendo una mano anaranjada cubierta con un guante de cuero rojo que se asoma por debajo de la sábana. La joven la ve sólo por un segundo. Después gira el rostro y lanza la mirada hacia la parte de atrás del camión, donde el camino se aleja con las montañas y se pierde entre bosques y campos de cultivo.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

— Kat, — responde la chica con un hilo de voz, espabilándose entre la sábana. — Kat Whitefang.

— Muy bien, Kat. — dice entonces el soldado frente a ella. — El médico te revisará cuando lleguemos al campamento.

— Gracias. — susurra la chica.

El convoy continúa avanzando por aquel camino lodoso. Los árboles de los bosques le dan la bienvenida a las faldas de la sierra. Los neumáticos de aquellos camiones caen de vez en cuando a algún charco y salpican las plantas que luchan por crecer en las cunetas.

— Oiga… — musita Kat, mirando al soldado que tiene enfrente.

— ¿Sí? — responde aquel, incorporándose.

— ¿Qué pasará con… con ella? — pregunta al tiempo que su mano brota por debajo de la sábana para señalar el cuerpo que yace bajo las mantas.

— Me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. — dice el oficial. — La M2 estaba cargada con munición UV y anti zombi. Sería un milagro que sólo le quitara una vida.

Kat baja la mirada hacia el camino, cubriéndose del viento frío que se cuela por entre los agujeros de la lona del camión. "¡Qué caprichosos son los axiomas de la probabilidad!" piensa la chica al ver la lluvia colgarse de la tubería. "Hace apenas unos días estaba en una de las mejores escapadas de fin de semana. Dos días completos de sol, playa y libros; y en sólo un instante, todo se fue al diablo…".

Los camiones siguen avanzando por la sierra bajo las nubes de _Edith_. Sus motores se escuchan como bestias al acecho entre la espesura de los bosques de La Dolorosa. Truenos retumban a lo lejos; y al salir a una curva en la parte alta de un cerro, Kat ve al mar espejear en la distancia.

 **II**

En las calles de la ciudad, decenas de monstruos marcados con los infames pañuelos azules desfilan con las manos en alto, escoltados de cerca por los oficiales de las Fuerzas. Al parecer los Legionarios no pudieron repartir las cápsulas suicidas a todo su personal, y aun así, los cuerpos se acumulan por doquier. Las armas de los sicarios se amontonan en las esquinas, y los escombros bloquean las banquetas. Aquellos soldados que no están escoltando a los delincuentes rumbo a los improvisados centros de detención, prestan ayuda a los ciudadanos que se quedaron en la urbe hasta el último día. _Edith_ empapa a la ciudad entera mojando a víctimas y victimarios por igual.

En la avenida que corre desde el castillo hacia el centro de la ciudad, un par de camiones circulan entre autos requemados, postes de electricidad caídos, edificios con los rostros cubiertos de hollín, casas que la lluvia hace llorar y muchas almas rotas y heridas que deambulan por las calles en busca de algo que las mantenga conectadas con su vida terrenal. En uno de los camiones, Deuce, Dredd y Antolín se mecen con los baches del camino. La pequeña Mariah parece dormir en los brazos del capitán, quien no deja de mirar la espectacularmente triste escultura de piedra que yace frente a él. Su mirada se mantiene firme sobre las finas manos de caliza amarilla que se juntan en el vientre de la estatua, pero su mente está muy lejos de ahí.

Ésta, sin duda, ha sido la decisión más difícil no sólo de su carrera, sino de toda su vida. A lo largo de todos estos años de servicio ha visto ir y venir muchas vidas, pero uno nunca puede estar preparado para la muerte de las personas a las que ama, no importa lo mucho que lo anticipe y lo medite. Hace sólo unas cuantas semanas, Deuce había ido a la joyería más exclusiva de todo el país a comprar el mejor anillo de compromiso que su bolsillo pudo pagar en un lugar como aquel, y tenía planes para entregárselo a Cleo este mismo fin de semana en el que ella se encuentra petrificada entre la vida y la muerte. "Si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos acabado los polvos para despetrificar cuando salvamos a la directora…" piensa el hijo de la Medusa cuando una gota de agua se filtra por la lona y cae en el rostro de Cleo.

El camión se detiene frente a una multitud que avanza lento hacia un edificio que se levanta una calle más adelante. La bruma hace que aquellos seres luzcan como sombras entre la niebla, y la enfermedad de la guerra hace que sea muy difícil distinguir quiénes son humanos y quiénes son monstruos.

— ¿Qué pasa allá, Benthorns? — pregunta Akulovsky, asomándose a la cabina por la ventana trasera.

— Estamos atascados. — contesta el minotauro desde atrás del volante.

La bocina del camión suena un par de veces, los faros se alternan entre luz alta y baja, y entonces el tumulto comienza a abrirse. El motor gruñe y el vehículo comienza a avanzar entre aquel mar de heridos. Una calle más adelante, Benthorns aparca en reversa en el único espacio libre que quedó a la entrada del estacionamiento del hospital. Deuce baja para llevar a Mariah a la cabina del vehículo. El lugar está lleno de tiendas de campaña improvisadas con tubería sacada de los escombros de los edificios aledaños y lonas tomadas de los paneles publicitarios que ahora yacen sobre las avenidas. La noche ya está llegando a la ciudad. Los oficiales del Cuerpo de Ingenieros del Ejército lograron mantener el suministro eléctrico del hospital, pero el alumbrado público no está funcionando. Varios barriles de acero llenos de madera, basura, tela, plástico y demás materiales inflamables iluminan y calientan a la multitud que se arremolina en torno al hospital. Sus sombras se mueven con las llamas y se proyectan en las paredes derruidas de los edificios.

Un par de enfermeros y un médico salen de entre las tiendas de campaña empujando una camilla. Los dos primeros suben al camión y se miran entre sí con desconcierto, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una víctima de petrificación.

— Vamos, muchachos. — dice Deuce al regresar de la cabina.

Benthorns y Deuce suben a la bahía de carga y, junto a sus otros compañeros, levantan con sumo cuidado a Cleo. La mineralización ha hecho que la chica pese más del doble, y aunque los soldados del GHOST son fuertes, la operación es muy delicada. Tras ponerla sobre una camilla, Deuce sigue a los médicos hacia el interior del hospital. 'Vorgheem y Benthorns observan a su capitán perderse entre las tiendas mojadas y los reflejos danzantes.

— ¿Cleo? — suena una vocecita en la cabina del camión.

El minotauro voltea y advierte que Mariah ha despertado y está completamente desorientada. Se acerca y abre la puerta con calma, pero la niña lo ve con algo de desconfianza.

— Hola. — le dice al acercarse y ofrecerle la mano. — Me llamo Thomas, Thomas Benthorns, y soy del Ejército de Protección.

— ¿Dónde está Cleo? — pregunta la pequeña.

— La están atendiendo los médicos. — explica el minotauro. — Estamos en el Hospital No 43 de Necrópolis. Tú ¿cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre?

— Sí. — dice la niña, encogiéndose entre las sábanas verdes.

— Mmm. Déjame ver qué tengo por aquí. — dice el soldado al tiempo que comienza a buscar entre sus bolsillos.

En la parte trasera del camión, el médico que llegó con los enfermeros de las camillas revisa algo bajo las mantas verdes que cubren el suelo. La luz reflejada de su linterna ilumina su rostro, en el que poco a poco se forma una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto

— ¿Quién dijeron que era? — pregunta el galeno al ponerse de pie otra vez.

— Lilith Van Hellscream, — responde el hombre tiburón — sobrina del secretario David Van Hellscream.

El doctor entonces voltea a ver al enfermero que espera de pie junto al camión.

— ¡Fox! — exclama. — ¡Ven a ayudarnos!

Este último sube y toma dos de las esquinas de la manta, mientras que Akulovsky toma las otras dos. Entre ambos hombres suben el cuerpo a una camilla, para luego bajarlo con cuidado del camión.

— ¿Aún hay lugar en la morgue? — le pregunta Akulovsky al enfermero.

— No, oficial. — responde este último. — Estamos improvisando un tanatorio en una bodega a un par de calles de aquí, con ayuda de yetis y lobos árticos.

— A ella la llevaremos a la sala de observación. — puntualiza el médico.

— Pero, ya está muerta. — señala Dredd. — El expediente dice que Vasiliev le dio un tiro esta mañana.

— Sí, pero sospecho que ella presenta el síndrome. — finaliza el doctor. — Con permiso, oficiales.

Ambos monstruos se miran entre sí con desconcierto mientras la camilla con el cuerpo de Lilith se funde con el resto de los heridos de aquel lugar.

— No sé si eso es bueno. — comenta Dredd.

— Yo tampoco. — agrega Antolín, para luego retirarse rumbo a la cabina del camión.

En la ventana del tercer piso del hospital se puede ver a Deuce aguardando junto a Cleo. La luz fluorescente del pasillo hace que el vidrio se convierta en un espejo donde se refleja la imagen del soldado inclinándose sobre la camilla para besar la frente de piedra de la chica. Las horas del reloj se van muy lentamente. Doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y familiares van y vienen por el pasillo y pasan junto a su tragedia personal tratando de no mirar. Aunque tal vez es muy probable que cualquiera de ellos reconociera a Cleo si la viera en la calle, lo cierto es que parecen no creer que ella fue petrificada. Después de todo, es la hija del ahora ex secretario Ramsés DeNile, y todos piensan que "un equipo de operaciones especiales del Ejército logró rescatarla".

Cerca de la media noche, un relámpago entra por la ventana del cuarto a donde los médicos trasladaron a Cleo al filo de las diez treinta. Tres golpes suenan en la puerta.

— Adelante.

— Me temo que le tengo malas noticias, capitán: — dice la enfermera al asomarse — la cámara de desmineralización no está disponible debido a daños en la instalación eléctrica del hospital. Tendremos que esperar a que terminen de repararla para poder usarla. Pero no se preocupe. La pondré en el primer lugar de la lista de espera para cuando esté funcionando de nuevo.

— Muchas gracias, enfermera. — replica Deuce, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Cleo.

— Me parece que en el Hospital de las Agujas del Cabo tienen dos cámaras. — comenta la enfermera. — Quizá podría solicitar una extracción en helicóptero.

— La Fuerza Aérea tiene cerrado el espacio aéreo en un radio de seiscientos kilómetros, — indica el capitán — y creo que permanecerá así al menos durante veinticuatro horas más.

— Fuerza, capitán. — contesta entonces la enfermera, poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado. — ¿Quiere que le traiga una manta o algo?

— No. — replica él. — Estoy bien así, gracias.

La enfermera se retira, dejándolo solo en el cuarto. Deuce se incorpora sobre la cama y cuidadosamente estira las sábanas hasta cubrirse junto a Cleo. Él ya no se da cuenta del resplandor azul que se enciende en la lejanía de las nubes, y que proyecta las líneas de las persianas sobre la pared de la habitación.

 **III**

 **Lunes 22 de octubre de 2023.** En la capital, todo es júbilo y alivio ahora que los periódicos y los noticiarios de la televisión se inundan con titulares sobre la liberación de Necrópolis. Pero aquí en Isla Cadáver, la situación es sólo un poco menos que deprimente. La luz azul grisácea de la tarde pinta una acuarela de colores fríos sobre las tiendas blancas y verdes del hospital de campaña que llena el estacionamiento de un centro comercial. El complejo es un punto de vida y tranquilidad en medio de la caótica destrucción. Los médicos van y vienen entre las tiendas, esquivando heridos que yacen en camas improvisadas con tubería soldada y tela tomada de los escombros. Las enfermeras atienden todo tipo de heridas, desde contusiones y crisis nerviosas de los habitantes de la urbe, hasta quemaduras de tercer grado y fracturas expuestas de los soldados.

En una de las tiendas que se levantan en el perímetro del hospital, Clawd, vestido con el uniforme del Cuerpo de Sanidad de la Armada, asiste a un médico en la atención de las decenas de pacientes que llegan cada minuto. Sus ojos se ven ya cansados de tantos días sin poder dormir bien por la tormenta, aunque el resto de su rostro no revela mucho de su fatiga, por estar cubierto con el cubre bocas azul lleno del sudor y el aliento perdido por la dura jornada. "Al menos espero poder dormir en tierra firme hoy" piensa el lobo mientras atiende al siguiente paciente.

— En la tienda número cinco — le indica Clawd a una mujer con un niño en brazos y otro más tirándole de la falda — está el área de curaciones. Entréguele esta receta a la enfermera para que le entablillen el brazo.

— Gracias, doctor; gracias, enfermero. — contesta la mujer, para luego dirigirse al pequeño monstruito. — Vamos Tim. Hay que arreglarte el brazo.

— ¡Pero mamá…!

Los tres se alejan, pero el siguiente paciente llega, esta vez acompañado de una enfermera. Clawd se lleva la mano a la frente y se presiona las sienes.

— Terminó tu turno, Wolf. — indica la monstruo de agua. — Ve a descansar. Yo me haré cargo ahora.

— Gracias Anami. — contesta el lobo al quitarse el cubre bocas y ponerlo en la bolsa de plástico roja — Suerte con eso.

— Que descanses, Wolf. — concluye la enfermera. — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

El lobo camina fuera del complejo de tiendas del hospital y se enfila sobre una calle. Al subirse a la acera, toma su teléfono celular y comienza a pasar sus dedos sobre la pantalla para hacer avanzar las decenas de fotografías que guarda de los muchos momentos que ha vivido al lado de Draculaura. Revisa la esquina superior de la pantalla en busca de una pequeña chispa de señal, pero la red está totalmente muerta.

— ¡Hey, hermano!

Clawd levanta la vista y se encuentra con el rostro cubierto de polvo y sudor de Romulus. Viene cargando una pala lodosa en su espalda, y acompañado de Gil, quien lleva una barra de acero de más de un metro de longitud; Holt, que lleva otra pala; y Jackson, que trae unos mapas empolvados.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? — le pregunta el lobo gris a su amigo.

— Estoy exhausto, — replica Clawd — pero por dentro me siento muy bien.

— Yo estoy todo molido. — comenta Jackson. — Siento como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima.

— ¡Un huracán es lo que te ha pasado por encima, hermano! — le contesta Holt con una palmada en la espalda.

Los chicos ríen ante el comentario del DJ, y sus voces crepitan entre los escombros y las calles rotas.

— Saben… — dice Gil, aminorando el paso — cuando sacamos a esa niña de los escombros de esa casa… no lo sé, fue… wow. No me había sentido así desde que me enfrenté a Farnum en Isla Calavera.

— Sí. — agrega Jackson. — Cuando vi que seguía viva y nos miraba… supongo que algo parecido deben sentir los superhéroes de los cómics y las películas.

— Hoy le arrebaté tres almas a la muerte: — comenta Clawd — una adolescente de quince años con fractura expuesta de brazo; un hombre de unos cuarenta y tres con dos impactos de bala en el estómago, y un soldado con varios fragmentos de metralla de una granada de fragmentación. Si ese último no hubiese sido mitad vampiro, no sé si lo hubiéramos logrado.

Los cinco monstruos continúan caminando entre las casas rotas que flanquean la avenida. Tras virar en una esquina, divisan al fondo de la calle otro conjunto de tiendas que pertenecen al campamento donde permanecen alojados los oficiales de la Armada que perdieron sus naves. En el camino se encuentran con tres conocidos suyos que también vienen cubiertos de polvo y fragmentos de la ciudad.

— ¡Hey! — los llama Clawd — ¡Manny, Thad, Moe!

Los tres se acercan y se unen al grupo. El minotauro viene cargando una lámpara de petróleo como las que usaban los ferrocarrileros en la época del vapor, mientras que sus compañeros llevan cada uno una pala. El zombi los saluda con un gruñido, para luego ingresar con ellos al campamento, donde se dirigen a la zona donde se reparten los alimentos. Tras recibir cada uno un plato con sopa, una pieza de pan y un vaso con agua, los ocho amigos llenan una mesa.

— Ya no puedo esperar. — comenta Clawd al tomar la primera cucharada de sopa.

— ¿Esperar a qué? — pregunta Manny mientras le arranca un pedazo al pan.

— A conocer a mi hijo, — responde el lobo con tranquilidad — para contarle estas historias.

— Oigan: — interrumpe Jackson — ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con Mick? ¿Saben si… lo logró?

— No sabemos nada de él, hijo. — suena la voz del maestre Carnicero. — Lo único certero es que logró derribar el escudo y Barbanegra y su tripulación ahora se retuercen en el armario de Davy Jones.

Los chicos voltean a ver al licántropo con cara de pitbull que ha hecho una pausa junto a su mesa.

— El último contacto con el buque — explica el oficial — fue ayer a las dos mil trescientas cuarenta y seis. Los aviones lo han estado buscando, pero el huracán no ha permitido una operación adecuada.

— Entonces — dice el joven de las gafas — ¿esa cosa sigue viva?

— Anoche se convirtió en categoría cinco. — explica Gil. — Estaba a sesenta kilómetros de la capital a la media noche, pero cambió su trayectoria hacia la una de la mañana. Prácticamente dio la media vuelta. Aún no sabemos cómo.

— Y ¿dónde está ahora el huracán? — pregunta Manny.

— Debajo de Cabo Tormenta, rumbo a mar abierto. — dice el monstruo de agua dulce. — Se ha degradado a categoría dos, y su trayectoria ha sido muy rara. Es como si estuviese "esquivando" las islas en su camino al Pacífico Sur.

La teniente Von Schwarzblut escucha la conversación desde la mesa contigua. Piensa en las palabras de su comandante y en lo que el maestre Carnicero le contó sobre los Fragmentos. "Lo logró, almirante" piensa la vampira mientras recuerda claramente el resplandor azul que entró por las ventanas del puente del _Jabberwocky_ la noche anterior "Sólo un huracán pudo acabar con usted".

 **IV**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, jueves 25 de octubre de 2023.** La sombra de un helicóptero AgustaWestland AW-101 se contorsiona suavemente sobre las calmadas aguas de la Bahía del Cráneo. El cielo ya no es del color acerado y violento de la tormenta, sino de un tranquilo y profundo azul cobalto bajo el que navegan ballenas de vapor gris y delfines de gas blanco. Adentro del helicóptero viajan varios oficiales del Cuerpo de Sanidad. Una escultura de piedra descansa atada al suelo del aparato, y un poco más allá viene una camilla sobre la que yace el cuerpo de Lilith van Hellscream, cubierto con una sábana blanca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el enorme complejo del Hospital de las Agujas sobresale detrás de la ciudad como un roquedal en medio de una pradera. Las interminables hectáreas de vegetación tropical que lo rodean se abren en un área sobre la que se encuentra una gigantesca letra H. El piloto entonces procede a descender con el helicóptero y finalmente se posa suavemente sobre la plancha de cemento. Dos equipos con camillas se aproximan a la aeronave. Los oficiales a bordo ayudan a los enfermeros a bajar el pesado cuerpo de caliza de Cleo, para luego seguirlos al interior del hospital. Cruzan un pasillo, luego otro, otro más hasta que llegan a una puerta que dice "Unidad de Desmineralización. Sólo personal autorizado".

— Muchas gracias, capitán. — le dice la enfermera a uno de los oficiales. — A partir de aquí nos encargaremos nosotros.

El soldado hace alto y se queda mirando cómo los médicos se llevan la camilla por el pasillo. Dan un giro sobre la siguiente esquina y desaparecen de su vista.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará, enfermera? — pregunta el oficial

— Catorce horas como mínimo, capitán. — responde la mujer. — Es una ventaja que ella sea tan delgada. Mientras más volumen tiene el cuerpo, más tiempo toma devolverlo a su estado natural. No se preocupe. Está en las mejores manos de todo el país.

El soldado se retira hacia el helipuerto, dejando atrás el bullicio de los cuartos de terapia intensiva. Mientras tanto, en otro punto del hospital, la camilla de Lilith arriba a un cuarto que parece una combinación entre laboratorio eléctrico y quirófano. Las paredes están forradas de azulejos blancos, el piso es del mismo color, y el techo luce una brillante pintura cian. Los muebles de acero inoxidable, iluminados por las lámparas fluorescentes, guardan múltiples instrumentos médicos de propósitos misteriosos.

Un hombre alto ataviado en traje quirúrgico espera junto a la cama en el centro de la habitación. Su cabeza tiene forma cuadrada, y está sostenida por un poderoso cuello al cual están unidos dos tornillos de tamaño considerable. La tez del color del liquen está perforada con puntos de sutura en su frente, cuello, muñecas y demás sitios. Junto a él, un individuo jorobado vestido también con ropa quirúrgica espera instrucciones.

— Con cuidado, caballeros. — dice el hombre de los tornillos en el cuello cuando los enfermeros traspasan a la paciente de la camilla a la mesa de operaciones.

Una enfermera zombi se acerca empujando un carrito lleno de instrumentos quirúrgicos, mientras que una banshee se aproxima con dos agujas de aproximadamente diez centímetros de longitud, y un par de cables gruesos de color blanco. La zombi toma las terminales de los cables y las conecta a un lado de la mesa, asegurándolas con un cuarto de giro.

— Estamos listos, doctor Stein. — dice una de las enfermeras.

— Correcto. — replica él, luego se vuelve a su asistente. — Doctor Igor: encienda el conmocionador.

El médico jorobado se dirige al aparato del fondo de la habitación y levanta la enorme palanca que está al costado del mismo.

"Doctor:" gruñe la enfermera zombi "la chica lleva así cinco días ¿cree que pueda volver a llevar una vida normal?"

— Desde luego. — responde el doctor Stein. — El caso más grave de Síndrome del Cadáver Durmiente que he tratado llevaba un año de inconsciencia. Logramos traerla de regreso apenas con dificultades para hablar, pero la rehabilitación la ayudó muchísimo. Lo más grave que puede pasarle es que tenga que tomar clases de zombi.

Una de las enfermeras termina de sacar la jeringa vacía de la anestesia que acaba de administrarle a Lilith, mientras que la otra le da un último apretón a las correas de cuero que sujetan su cuerpo a la mesa. Posteriormente, el doctor Stein comienza a girar una manivela que hace que la cama se levante hasta quedar casi vertical. Tras ello, abre una pequeña puerta donde queda al descubierto la espalda de la chica. Toma unas pinzas, y con ellas una bola de algodón llena de solución desinfectante con la que hace una limpieza sobre la piel de la paciente. Después, toma una de las agujas de acero inoxidable, hace una exploración táctil en busca de un espacio entre los discos, y finalmente comienza a insertarla lentamente hasta que alcanza el centro de la espina. Como es de esperarse en un cadáver, la sangre no brota, pero aún conserva un vivo color rojo. Tras haber clavado las dos agujas, el médico conecta los extremos de éstas a unas terminales de cable.

Terminados los preparativos, la enfermera banshee comienza a girar el volante para devolver la mesa a su posición horizontal. Totalmente inconsciente de lo que se desarrolla a su alrededor, Lilith yace sobre la cama más como una doncella durmiente que como un cuerpo sin vida. Su piel aún no se ha amortajado, aunque luce algo opaca. Su cabello se mira reseco, pero aún en su lugar. Sus párpados lucen hundidos, pero parecen aguardar a que algo los haga abrirse, y sus labios agrietados se ven como si esperaran una gota de agua para volver a florecer.

Es extraño que tras cinco días de haber muerto de un disparo en el pecho, el cuerpo de Lilith ni siquiera despida olores de descomposición ni presente signo alguno de evolución cadavérica más allá de la pérdida del calor corporal y el estancamiento de la sangre. Esto es a lo que los médicos monstruos llaman "Síndrome del Cadáver Durmiente", una condición que ocurre en una de cada millón de muertes. Se produce cuando el ectoplasma del cuerpo no sale de éste tras el fallecimiento. Al quedarse atrapado, actúa como un agente conservador que impide la descomposición orgánica de los tejidos y mantiene al cadáver en un aparente estado de inconsciencia (de ahí su nombre).

Hasta antes de los experimentos de los doctores Víctor y Viveka Stein, la única solución para este problema era la cremación del cadáver, que al arder permitía el escape del ectoplasma. No obstante, las investigaciones determinaron que era posible reanimar el cuerpo si se le aplicaba una corriente eléctrica con el voltaje, frecuencia y tipo de onda correctos. Tras varias décadas de investigación, el esfuerzo rindió frutos con la primera persona reanimada por el Método de Corrientes de Ondas No Lineales: una adolescente cuyo cuerpo había sido reconstruido con órganos de otros cadáveres tras haber sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

Cuando el doctor Stein termina de aplicar electrodos dérmicos en distintas partes del cuerpo de la paciente, acerca el panel de control que cuelga del techo del quirófano. Gira algunas cuantas perillas, ajustando los parámetros de la onda cuya gráfica se observa en la pantalla del panel, y luego presiona el botón verde que dice "Cargar". La electricidad comienza a zumbar en el trasformador, aumentando el tono a medida que los elementos de trabajo de su interior se cargan. Tras unos cuantos segundos, el monitor del panel muestra un aviso que dice "cargado". El cirujano entonces mira a la joven y presiona el botón rojo bajo el letrero de "Disparar".

 **V**

Clawdeen e Isis aguardan en la sala de espera del hospital. La loba está hojeando una de esas revistas viejas que nunca faltan en lugares como ese, mientras que la señora Isis camina desesperadamente de un lado para otro del lugar, como una leona enjaulada.

— ¡Familiares de Cleo DeNile! — anuncia la enfermera.

— ¡Aquí! — exclama la madre de la chica.

— ¿Son ustedes? — pregunta la asistente, un poco extrañada de ver que una chica lobo se acerca.

— Cleo es mi hija. — aclara la mujer egipcia.

— Y mi mejor amiga. — puntualiza Clawdeen.

— Muy bien. — dice la enfermera. — Aún estará en la cámara por diez horas más, pero el radiólogo dice que pueden pasar a verla por algunos minutos.

— Muchas gracias — replica Isis.

— Por aquí, por favor.

Isis y Clawdeen siguen a la enfermera por los pasillos del hospital hasta una puerta sobre la que flota un letrero que dice "Cámara de desmineralización No 1". Detrás de un par de enormes hojas metálicas está una espaciosa estancia de paredes blancas y muebles de acero inoxidable. En el centro se encuentra un enorme aparato cuya forma se asemeja a un tanque de gas industrial. Está pintado de un tono azul claro y marcado con el símbolo de la radiactividad, y tiene unas medidas aproximadas de dos metros de diámetro por cinco de longitud. Una multitud de tuberías de propósitos diversos entran y salen del cilindro de metal, y varias claraboyas se abren a lo largo de sus paredes.

La señora DeNile camina lentamente hasta una de las ventanas y mira hacia el interior. Su hija yace sobre una camilla blanca, rodeada completamente de una red de hexágonos que emiten un brillo azul eléctrico. La piel de Cleo sigue petrificada en algunas partes, pero en otras ya parece recuperar la vida, como la Gran Esfinge que se niega a quedar enterrada en el olvido de las arenas del Sahara. Su rostro, aún parte piedra y parte carne, parece un invaluable tesoro que algún egiptólogo acabara de descubrir con un paso de su brocha.

Los ojos de la señora Isis se llenan de agua como la rivera del Nilo durante las crecidas, y su pecho comienza a temblar al ver que la vida de su hija pende de un hilo tan delgado como la punta de un alfiler. Clawdeen se acerca a ella y entre ambas se reconfortan por la delicada situación. Y entonces, como si Cleo quisiera recordarle a su madre que aún no se ha rendido, unas motas de polvo se levantan de debajo de sus orificios nasales cuando los alveolos de sus pulmones empiezan a reblandecerse.

 **VI**

 **Viernes 26 de octubre de 2023.** Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde que la flota de combate partió rumbo a Isla Cadáver. Aquí en el Cabo, la tensión del conflicto ha empapado las calles, aceras, plazas, jardines y edificios, aunque no ha logrado romper nada. Familiares y amigos han esperado a los conscriptos con el corazón encogido, aguardando a que una mala hora no los mande al olvido del fondo del mar.

Cuando el reloj de la plaza del Mercado de los Náufragos marca las cinco y media de la tarde, el primer buque de la flota rompe la línea del horizonte. Un par de remolcadores del puerto salen a recibirlo, acompañados de un bote piloto y un helicóptero del canal local de noticias. Cuando el _Balrog_ asoma la punta de su proa sobre las aguas de la Bahía del Cráneo, decenas de monstruos y humanos en las playas levantan mantas y carteles con mensajes como "Bienvenidos a casa", "Bienvenidos héroes", "Necrópolis libre", y otros parecidos.

En el mismo muelle donde lo vio partir, Draculaura espera a Clawd acompañada de las hermanas de él. La vampira lleva bajo el brazo un cartel enrollado y una caja con un moño, mientras que Clawdeen sostiene entre sus manos una medalla forjada en los talleres de joyería de su firma de diseño. Junto a ellas, Ghoulia espera con otro cartel, acompañada de Frankie, quien ha tejido una especie de corona de laurel hecha de cables. Lagoona ha traído consigo una pequeña caja de regalo, lo mismo que Operetta e Iris. Todas ellas han traído un pequeño detalle para sus héroes que regresan de la batalla. Todas menos una.

Micka está sentada con Spectra en una de las bancas de hierro del malecón. Ella no espera a nadie. Simplemente cuida que la pequeña Luna, quien juega entre las jardineras, no se acerque mucho a la orilla. Ayer por la mañana, dos oficiales de la Armada tocaron a su puerta y le comunicaron la peor noticia que ha recibido en años: su hermano, su única familia, su guardián y su guía, ha sido declarado como "desaparecido en combate" tras "un accidente con el reactor que obligó a evacuar el buque". Pero el mensaje enviado por Mick la noche del domingo le dice que algo más debe haber sucedido. Su corazón también se lo dice. Ayer por la tarde, Robecca le comunicó la verdad tras una larga cadena de súplicas: el Protocolo Shinpū se había activado.

Puede que Micka entienda más acerca de las reacciones químicas del ciclo de Krebs que de las reacciones nucleares de un reactor de fusión, pero sabe lo suficiente como para conocer con precisión las consecuencias de la implementación del protocolo. Sabe que sólo podía ser activado mediante la huella digital y el reconocimiento de la retina de Mick, y que el _Cipactli_ no podía navegar sin su capitán. "¿Qué pudo haber llevado a mi hermano a tomar una decisión así?" se pregunta la chica mientras su mirada se sostiene precariamente sobre el agua "¿Tan mal estaban las cosas en Necrópolis?".

— ¡Ya están bajando! — grita una voz en el muelle.

Los amarradores le dan un último tirón a las jarcias mientras la pasarela desciende por el costado del crucero hasta el pavimento roto del muelle. A la orden del maestre Carnicero, los conscriptos rompen filas y proceden a desembarcar ordenadamente. Clawd, Gil, Jackson, Holt, Thad, Moe, Manny y Romulus se encaminan sobre el muelle rumbo a un cartel con el escudo de Monster High que dice: "Bienvenidos a casa, chicos". El lobo reconoce inmediatamente los puños de encaje blanco que coronan las manos rosadas que sostienen el cartel. Se olvida por completo del peso de la mochila que carga sobre su espalda y corre hacia su vampira. Ambos se encuentran en el medio de aquella multitud como los dos átomos de hidrógeno que se fusionan en el núcleo del Sol para formar un átomo de helio. Los pies de Draculaura se desprenden del suelo cuando Clawd la levanta por la cintura y la besa como si no tuviese un mañana.

Cerca de ellos, Frankie corre a encontrar a Jackson. Éste deja su maleta en el suelo y la recibe con un abrazo, para después inclinarse sobre ella y besarla justo como en la icónica foto de Alfred Eisenstaedt, _V-J Day in Times Square_ [1]. Con los ojos cerrados, ella le pone la corona de laurel cobrizado en la cabeza como si él fuese un general que regresa victorioso.

Clawdeen se lanza sobre Thad cuando éste apenas se aleja un poco de la baranda. Ella le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, y tras ponerle la medalla, lo besa como lo ha estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. Manny y Moe se encuentran con Iris y Ghoulia cerca de donde el muelle se junta con el malecón. El minotauro levanta a su monstruita por la cintura, da un giro completo con ella en el aire, y finalmente la deja de nuevo en el suelo para darle un beso. Moe y Ghoulia, apenas a unos metros de ellos, se mueven con lentitud y cercanía, como si bailaran algún tipo de música que sólo ellos pueden oír.

Gil se reúne con Lagoona tras unos instantes de empujar equipajes dejados en el suelo y luchar contra la multitud que se arremolina sobre el muelle. Cuando por fin llega a ella, la monstruita marina le entrega una especie de medalla militar hecha con conchas y caracoles levantados de la playa. Después se funde con él en un beso que los deja encerrados en una burbuja en la que no existe nada más que ellos dos y la inmensa alegría de volver a estar juntos luego de los peligrosos días de la Batalla de Necrópolis.

Holt y Operetta bailan suavemente al ritmo de la suite que ejecutan sus corazones. Las botas de claqué negras con punteras blancas de ella, y los zapatos deportivos azul brillante de él, se deslizan suavemente sobre el pavimento herrumbroso del muelle, entre las maletas con ruedas de los conscriptos que regresan, y los pies de los niños pequeños que saltan de la alegría de volver a ver a sus padres.

— Prométeme algo: — le dice Draculaura a Clawd cuando su beso se termina.

— Cualquier cosa. — responde él al acogerla entre sus brazos.

— Nunca vuelvas a dejarme así. — dice la vampira con su voz ligeramente quebrada.

— Superaremos juntos todas las batallas que se nos vengan — afirma el lobo. — Y ¿sabes qué?

— ¿Qué? — pregunta ella, con la luz de nuevo en su rostro.

— No puedo esperar para contarle esta historia a nuestro hijo.

Cerca de ellos, Frankie y Jackson se incorporan.

— Te dije que siempre cumplo mis promesas. — le dice él al tiempo que le aparta el flequillo de la frente.

— Y yo te dije que tenía fe en ti. — contesta ella con una sonrisa más brillante que la luz de un relámpago.

El muelle entero parece una fiesta, con los reencuentros, bienvenidas, regalos y carteles de apoyo yendo de un lado a otro. Rom y Abbey se han incorporado al grupo de ex alumnos de Monster High que aguardan a que la multitud disminuya. De pronto, Frankie divisa una oscura figura femenina que camina acompañada de una silueta fantasmal.

— Micka… — murmura Frankie al ver a su amiga acercarse al grupo.

Abbey la observa con detenimiento. Se ve como una niña pequeña que, asustada y confundida por una pesadilla, ha venido hasta el cuarto de sus padres en mitad de la noche a preguntar si puede quedarse con ellos hasta el amanecer. Todos ahí se quedan congelados ante la suplicante mirada de la chica. Las estrellas de sus ojos parecen temblar sobre las aguas de un lago, y las plumas del prendedor que abraza su cabello vibran con el viento.

— Ayer… — comienza Micka con un hilo de voz que tiembla como la cuerda de un violoncello — dos oficiales me dijeron que mi hermano había sido declarado como "desaparecido en combate". — hace una pausa para recobrar el aliento y continúa: — Créanme cuando les digo que en este instante me detesto a mí misma por venir a arruinarles este momento, pero…

— De eso nada. — apunta Abbey, echándole el brazo por encima del hombro. — Somos tus amigas, y estamos para ayudarte.

— Por la tarde le llamé a Robecca… — prosigue la joven azteca — No lo entiendo… — y mira a la yeti como buscando una respuesta — ¿Tan mal iban las cosas?

— El _Balrog_ estaba en otro grupo de combate. — señala Dana, quien apenas se ha acercado al grupo. — El _Cipactli_ estaba a casi cien kilómetros de nosotros cuando el almirante tomó la decisión de abandonarlo. El huracán hacía que las lecturas del radar y las comunicaciones fuesen poco claras.

La joven mujer baja la mirada hacia las aguas del Cabo.

— Ehm, Micka: — musita Clawd, buscando las palabras para dirigirse a ella — tengo… algo para ti.

El lobo hurga en los bolsillos de su mochila. La joven azteca lo mira como pidiéndole que le diga que la luz azul que vio la noche del domingo no fue más que un relámpago normal; que su hermano ha debido quedarse en Necrópolis debido a su cargo; y que el _Cipactli_ volverá a asomarse por el horizonte dentro de algunas semanas más.

— Tu hermano… — dice el lobo con la garganta anudada — me pidió que te entregara esto.

Micka toma la carta y baja la mirada. La observa por un momento y parece que no quiere creer que tiene en sus manos las últimas palabras de su hermano. Cuando sus dedos descubren la chapa de identificación dentro del sobre, sus lagrimales se fracturan y derraman un silente manantial sobre su rostro. Abbey, quien entiende perfectamente lo que es perder a un familiar, toma a Micka entre sus brazos sin saber qué decirle.

— Tu hermano — susurra la yeti — es el más grande héroe que jamás yo conocer… y que jamás conoceré. Si como militar soy lo que soy, y he llegado a donde estoy, es por él.

— Él era mi única familia… — musita Micka entre sollozos.

— No. — contesta Abbey. — No estás sola. Tú eres la hermana que los Cazadores me quitaron, y que los dioses me devolvieron tras muchos años.

— Todas nosotras, Micka. — le dice Frankie. — Todas somos tus hermanas.

— Y hermanos. — agrega Clawd.

Y entonces, Abbey siente un pequeño tirón en la pierna derecha, y al voltear se encuentra con los ojos azules de Luna, quien la mira con intriga y confusión.

— ¿Tú sabes dónde está el _Cipactli_? — pregunta la pequeña. — Es el barco de mi tío. — aclara cuando ve la inseguridad en el rostro de la yeti. — ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Luna… yo… — replica Abbey, con un hilo de voz.

— ¿No sabes dónde está?

— No.

Micka se agacha para ver a su sobrina directo a los ojos, pero cuando ella nota las lágrimas que le han corrido por las mejillas, da un paso hacia atrás y se queda pensativa, atando todos los cabos, igual que los amarradores en la terminal.

— Tenemos que llamarlo… — susurra la niña, y se aleja un poco más.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Que tenemos que llamarlo, tía. El _Cipactli_ no se puede hundir. Si queremos que vuelva, tenemos que llamarlo.

Y antes de que Micka pueda reaccionar, la pequeña Luna sale corriendo entre la gente que llena el muelle, esquivando decenas de pares de piernas, maletas, jarcias de amarre, familias reunidas e historias de mar y guerra. Su tía no puede correr tan rápido entre la multitud, así que Spectra se lanza por encima de la gente a tratar de alcanzarla. Le es difícil encontrarla, pues el muelle aún sigue lleno.

— ¡Cipactli! — grita Luna al pasar entre una familia de cuatro.

Spectra trata de encontrarla con la voz, pero el bullicio de los remolcadores y los marinos que vuelven dificultan la tarea.

— ¡Cipactli! — suena otra vez, como el llanto de una sirenita.

Micka corre entre la multitud llamando a su sobrina con desesperación, pero a ninguno de los presentes se le ocurre detenerla.

— ¡Cipactli! — se oye al final del muelle.

Spectra la alcanza en el último minuto, a más de cien metros de donde estaban. La niña sigue gritando el nombre del acorazado, ya con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados. La fantasma trata de tranquilizarla, aunque no se le ocurre ni la menor idea de cómo decirle que es muy probable que ya jamás vuelva a ver a su tío. "Primero sus padres, y ahora esto" piensa Spectra "¿Por qué, buen Señor? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué culpa tiene ella?".

Dos personas bajan de un viejo remolcador de vapor atracado al final del muelle y se dirigen hacia Spectra y Luna justo cuando Micka llega a buscarla. Esta última los reconoce al instante, y le pide a su amiga fantasma que se lleve a la niña de regreso con el grupo. Mientras tanto, ella va al encuentro de aquellos seres.

El primero es un monstruo marino con el rostro cubierto de escamas de pescado que centellean de azul y plata. Su mirada está cubierta por un par de goggles de latón bruñido, y de su mandíbula superior brotan varios dientes blancos y muy afilados. Lleva un tocado en la cabeza, hecho con jade y plumas azules que se inclinan hacia atrás y se entrelazan con los mechones negros de su larga cabellera. Su atuendo es una mezcla de elementos prehispánicos y modernos, con botas de piel azul con herrajes dorados, pantalones negros y camisa blanca bajo una capa larga bordada con motivos aztecas. Lo que más llama la atención es la espada que lleva en el costado, cuya hoja, forjada en oro azul, nunca deja de ondular, como el rayo y las aguas del río.

La otra es una mujer morena cuyo rostro está pintado con rayas verticales negras. Viste una larga falda de capas azules con bordados multicolores que nunca deja de moverse al compás de las olas de la bahía. Lleva el torso cubierto con una túnica azul decorada con caracoles que se integran a la tela a través de los bordados de hilo amarillo, y su cabello negro está recogido con un prendedor de oro y plumas azules. El adorno de su cabeza va a juego con los pendientes, gargantilla y brazaletes, todos ellos decorados con espirales y motivos acuáticos. En sus manos lleva un pequeño jarrón de barro negro decorado con imágenes de serpientes y olas, y labrado con un intricado diseño de ventanillas cortadas en los dibujos, de las cuales emana una luz azul claro.

— Señor Tláloc, — dice Micka en su lengua natal, con una voz revuelta de confusión y respeto — señora Atlacamani…

— Micka: — responde la mujer, también en náhuatl — esto es tuyo ahora. — y le entrega el jarrón negro.

Una especie de pulso eléctrico emana de la zona de contacto entre el jarrón y los dedos de la chica, tras el cual se escucha un latido lento pero fuerte.

— Es lo único que pudimos recuperar. — explica el hombre.

La joven azteca mira el jarrón y lo lleva hacia su pecho como el tesoro más valioso del mundo. "Sólo un huracán pudo acabar contigo, hermano".

— ¿Y el Fragmento? — pregunta Micka tras unos instantes.

— Se fue junto con él. — explica la diosa.

— ¿A dónde?

— No lo sabemos. — contesta Atlacamani. — Para serte honesta, — y pone su mano en el hombro de la chica — ni siquiera sé si podremos encontrarlo. El fragmento es indestructible, pero tu hermano…

Micka se deja caer en los brazos de la diosa, quien la reconforta con un abrazo de aguas cálidas. "Si ustedes no pueden encontrarlo… ¿quién podrá?" se pregunta la joven.

— Ahora ya me queda claro: — dice el hombre de la espada — tu hermano no se merece el castigo que tu padre le dio. El Mick que robó la flor de mi jardín jamás haría un sacrificio como éste.

— Qué pena que tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo. — dice la chica con sarcasmo, tanto como la maraña de pelos en su garganta le permite. — Mi hermano tiene más corazón del que parece; es mi padre el cruel y despiadado, pero qué se le va a hacer. Eso es lo que exige su trabajo.

En ese momento, Abbey se incorpora al grupo luego de haber reconocido a Atlacamani en la distancia. Rom se ha quedado con Clawd, argumentando que va a adelantarse junto con ellos hacia el estacionamiento.

— Muy buenas tardes, mis señores. — dice la yeti en español, haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Hola, Luz del Norte. — responde la señora.

— Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, querida. — apunta el hombre de la espada tras consultar su reloj.

— Lo siento, chicas, pero debemos irnos. De nuevo, felicidades por el éxito de la misión.

— Oiga, espere ¿qué hay de mi hermano?

— ¡Estaremos en contacto!

Y es lo último que Micka alcanza a escuchar. "Y ahora ¿en dónde estará mi hermano?" se pregunta la joven "¿lo volveré a ver alguna vez?". Los amarradores liberan al remolcador de vapor, y las burbujas emergen de su popa a medida que sus máquinas comienzan la marcha. Abbey se queda en el muelle despidiéndose de su madrina, que se pierde junto con el barco bajo la bruma de la tarde. "¡Cipactli!" suena la voz de Luna entre el canto de las gaviotas y el susurro de las olas "¡Cipactli!".

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** ** _V-J Day in Times Square_** **es una fotografía del prusiano Alfred Eisenstaedt que retrata a un marinero estadounidense besando a una enfermera durante los festejos del Día de la Victoria sobre Japón, el 14 de agosto de 1945.**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original: Gortoz A Ran,** Denez Pringent, _Irvi_


	50. Cap 47: Sangre y lágrimas

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 47: Sangre y lágrimas**

 _Como el tiempo, siempre hay tiempo  
_ _En mi mente.  
_ _Así que déjame, estaré bien.  
_ _Sólo dame tiempo.  
_ **Damien Rice**

 **Cabo Calavera, Isla de la Muerte, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, lunes 29 de octubre de 2023.** Ocho vueltas son las que ha dado la Tierra sobre su eje desde que la ciudad de Necrópolis fue liberada. Durante estos ocho días, los equipos de rescatistas han sacado a decenas de monstruos y humanos de debajo de los escombros. Los milagros de supervivencia parecían sucederse en cada esquina y cada edificio en las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. Se enviaron equipos de rescate, personal médico, voluntarios de la Cruz Roja, se abrieron centros de acopio en todo el país, y la ayuda internacional comenzó a llegar lentamente. El buque hospital _MS Sangre y Lágrimas HS-045_ [1] puso proa rumbo a Isla Cadáver desde el día miércoles de la semana pasada, con Skelita y Cupid entre los más de cien médicos a bordo.

Entre tanto, la vida en el Cabo continúa. En una de las salas del Hospital de las Agujas, Deuce espera impacientemente. Vino en cuanto sus superiores se lo permitieron. Con Necrópolis volteada de cabeza, se necesitó de la mayor cantidad posible de rescatistas para cubrir los primeros días de la reconstrucción. Vestido en ropas de civil, el hijo de la Medusa intenta inútilmente distraer su mente con las desgastadas páginas de uno de los diarios que se apilan sobre la mesa de centro. "Huracán _Edith_ llegó anoche a categoría 5" dice uno de ellos, marcado con la fecha del lunes 22. Sus ojos verdes se escudan detrás de unas gafas amarillas, y su vestimenta consiste en un par de vaqueros, camiseta verde seco y chaqueta de motociclista. Cuando ya está a punto de terminar de leer el artículo, Isis DeNile aparece junto al escritorio en el centro de la sala.

— ¡Deuce Gorgon!

— ¡Aquí! — anuncia al incorporarse.

— Acaba de despertar. — dice Isis. — Ya puedes pasar a verla.

El capitán toma el ramo de flores que había dejado en la silla de al lado, y a continuación sigue a la mujer por los pasillos del hospital.

— Cumplí mi promesa. — señala Deuce mientras esperan en el ascensor.

— No esperaba menos de ti. — responde ella, y la puerta se abre. — Yo te doy su mano, aún si Ramsés no está de acuerdo.

Al llegar al cuarto, Cleo yace sobre la cama rodeada de aparatos electrónicos, muebles llenos de utensilios y medicamentos, y los presentes de amigos y familiares que ya han venido antes a verla.

— Deuce… — susurra Cleo al verlo, y su rostro se enciende como el Lucero del alba.

— Mi princesa… — le dice él al acariciarle la mejilla y quitarse las gafas.

No hay petrificación ni efecto alguno. Sólo la mirada de quien ve el amanecer luego de la noche más larga y oscura.

— ¿Cómo estás? — pregunta Deuce mientras se acomoda en el banquillo junto a la cama.

— Mucho mejor. — contesta Cleo con una sonrisa. — Aún me siento algo entumecida, pero el médico dice que con el tratamiento y la rehabilitación podré volver a la pista de baile.

— El Salón Calavera nos espera. Habrá swing, foxtrot y charleston en todo el mes de diciembre. Y recuerda que hay noche de house y dubstep con Holt todos los sábados.

— Ya veremos qué dice el médico.

Deuce hace una pausa. Sabe que seguramente ella debe tener muchas cosas que decirle.

— Mi madre me contó todo. — señala ella tras un momento, introduciéndose en los ojos de él. — El teniente Vor… Vor… — y hace una pausa, tratando de recordar el apellido.

— ¿'Vorgheem?

— Sí, él. — asiente Cleo. — Nos envió una copia del reporte de la misión. — y levanta sus manos con dificultad, para acariciarle el rostro. — Ni con todos los libros del mundo podré decirte lo agradecida que estoy contigo por lo que hiciste por mí. Te amo ahora más que nunca, y ya no me queda duda alguna de que eres tú quien quiero tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

— Yo nunca lo dudé — dice él antes de darle el beso que se quedó en pausa desde que el día en que ella se fue a Necrópolis a pasar un fin de semana con sus amigas.

Al ver a través de la ventana, Isis podría jurar que los signos vitales de su hija mejoran con aquel gesto.

— Oye, Deuce. — dice Cleo, incorporándose sobre la cama. — ¿Qué pasó con Mariah? ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Está en el Hogar Infantil Mary Shelley. El Estado se hará cargo de ella, lo mismo que el resto de los huérfanos de Necrópolis.

— Quiero adoptarla. — afirma con Cleo decisión. — Si sobrevivimos a aquel infierno, es porque nos tuvimos la una a la otra. Sé que el Estado los trata bien, pero le prometí a su madre que me haría cargo de ella, y debo cumplirlo.

— Sabes que tienes mi apoyo. — le dice él con un beso en la frente. — Siempre lo tendrás.

Una enfermera pasa por el pasillo con un carrito de medicinas, seguida de cerca por Frankie y Ghoulia. La chica zombi trae un par de revistas para su amiga, y su compañera viene con una bolsa con enseres de limpieza personal.

— Buenos días señora Isis. — dice Frankie.

— Buenos días muchachas. — responde la mujer.

"¿Cómo está Cleo?" pregunta Ghoulia con un gruñido.

— Jamás la había visto tan radiante. — contesta Isis. — Acaba de llegar Deuce.

Frankie se asoma por la ventana de la puerta de la habitación y ve a la pareja conversando. El aroma de las flores sale del cuarto mezclado con sus voces.

— Veo que está ocupada. — observa Frankie. — Señora Isis: otra amiga nuestra está internada en el siguiente piso, y queremos ir a visitarla también. ¿Podemos dejarle esto aquí?

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta la señora DeNile.

"Son las cosas que nos pidió Cleo ayer" señala Ghoulia con un gruñido.

— Ah, claro. Sí, vayan. Creo que Deuce aún va a necesitar más tiempo.

— Con permiso. — dice Frankie al retirarse.

Las dos monstruitas continúan su caminar por el pasillo. Al llegar al fondo, suben por unas escaleras hasta el siguiente nivel, para luego doblar y continuar por otro corredor.

— ¿Cuál número era?

"Veinticinco" aclara la zombi, y luego señala al fondo de la galería "Ahí"

Ambas caminan hacia una puerta marcada con el número y la leyenda "Cuarto de terapia intensiva". No hay mirillas en la puerta, y las persianas de la ventana que da al pasillo están cerradas. Ghoulia toma la manija de la puerta, respira profundo, y acciona el mecanismo.

Cuando las bisagras rechinan y giran, un rostro femenino se mueve sobre la cama. Diversos aparatos de instrumentación médica muestran las gráficas y números de los signos vitales de Lilith van Hellscream. Su cara tiene una expresión demacrada, con los párpados caídos, la esclerótica teñida por la ictericia, y los labios resecos. Su piel ha perdido el brillo dorado que ostentaba hace apenas unas semanas, y ahora luce un tono amarillo verdoso.

— Hola. — la saluda Frankie con la mayor suavidad posible.

Lilith exhala un gruñido. Su expresión se contrae de frustración al verse incapaz de responder con palabras.

— Tranquila. — le dice Frankie, tomándola de la mano. — Vas a estar bien. Mi padre es un buen doctor. Todo va a salir bien.

Ghoulia se acerca por el otro lado de la cama, teclea algo en su teléfono, y luego se lo muestra a Lilith.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a hablar zombi?" pone la pantalla.

Lilith sonríe débilmente y asiente con suavidad. Sus labios dicen "gracias" pero no se escucha ningún sonido en la habitación. A continuación, la chica señala un pequeño pizarrón blanco que descansa en la mesa al lado de la cama. Frankie lo toma junto con el marcador que cuelga de su marco, y lo pone en el regazo de Lilith.

"¿Ya fueron a ver a Cleo?" escribe la chica.

— Sí. — responde Frankie. — Está bien. Deuce está con ella en este momento.

"La petrificación no se le nota para nada" apunta Ghoulia en la pantalla de su móvil "Es un verdadero milagro que tanto tú como ella hayan sobrevivido"

Lilith toma de nuevo el marcador.

"¿Saben qué pasó con Mariah?" apunta en el pizarrón.

— Pues… Cleo nos contó su historia ayer, pero ella tampoco sabe qué pasó con la niña.

"Yo me supongo" comenta Ghoulia "que debe haber quedado a cargo del Estado. Lo mismo hicieron con los sobrevivientes del ataque a Cabo Tormenta"

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra una mujer rubia de edad avanzada y fisonomía caucásica.

— ¡Ay, hija! — exclama al entrar. — ¡No vas a creer cómo son estos…!

El diálogo de la mujer se corta cuando ve a Frankie y Ghoulia junto a la cama. Se aclara la garganta, levanta el rostro en actitud altiva y dice, con un tono similar al que usan los profesores al descubrir a un alumno en medio de una travesura:

— Buenos días.

Las dos visitantes se quedan pensativas por un instante. Al final, es la joven de cabello blanco y negro la que se decide a actuar.

— Buenos días, señora. — dice extendiéndole la mano. — Soy Frankie Stein, y ella es Ghoulia Yelps. Somos amigas de Lilith.

— Claro. — replica la mujer, estrechando la mano de Frankie con una expresión de asco.

Tras soltarla, se limpia la mano con la toalla húmeda que sacó de su bolsillo.

— Escuchen: — continúa, mirándolas con desdén — como verán, Lilith está bastante delicada. El doctor le ha recomendado mucho descanso, así que temo que debo pedirles que se retiren. Su sistema inmunológico está muy débil, y no quiero que vaya a pescar una infección.

La chica zombi podría jurar que comienza a oírse un zumbido eléctrico en la habitación, y que el finísimo vello de sus brazos comienza a levantarse a causa de la ionización del aire.

— Ah, no se preocupe. — le espeta Frankie, con una buena dosis de sarcasmo. — Ya no íbamos ¿verdad Ghoulia?

La joven zombi mira a su compañera con un poco de confusión.

— Recupérate pronto, Lilith. — le dice la chica con total naturalidad. — Si las cosas van bien, en diciembre nos vamos a Valle de las Lágrimas con Draculaura. — y finalmente, se dirige a la mujer — Con permiso, señora.

Las dos monstruitas abandonan la habitación. La zombi estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua a aquella mujer, pero se abstuvo por respeto a su convaleciente amiga.

"¡Debiste haberle dado una descarga cuando te saludó!" ruge Ghoulia cuando comienzan a bajar por las escaleras.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que no me dieron ganas?! — contesta Frankie, totalmente iracunda. — ¡Deberían de meterle unos electrodos en el cerebro, a ver si así se le quita lo racista!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lilith, su madre desarrolla un drama similar.

— ¡Ay, hija! — exclama entre aspavientos. — Ahora mismo voy a ir otra vez a hablar con el doctor White para ver lo de tu traslado al Hospital del Ángel. ¡Puedes pescar una infección con todos estos monstruos aquí!

Sujeta a la cama por las cuerdas de la atrofia muscular del tratamiento de corrientes, Lilith se limita a mirar a su madre con la mandíbula apretada, las mejillas ardiendo en lágrimas, y sus manos agarradas a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus brazos tiemblan. La señora se acerca a la cama y trata de ponerle la mano en la frente para revisar si tiene fiebre, pero ella se niega con un violento movimiento de cabeza.

— Hija: — le dice al ver su estado emocional — ¿qué tienes? ¿Quieres que…?

— ¡Eres increíble, mamá! — grita Lilith con una voz que suena como una riada. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mis amigas?! ¡A las únicas que han venido a visitarme desde que desperté!

La joven comienza a toser tras aquellas palabras. Sus pulmones luchan por inhalar el oxígeno de la máscara. Su madre la sujeta por la espalda, le levanta la mascarilla y le acerca un cuenco de plástico.

— ¡¿Qué te dijo el doctor, hija?! ¡Usa el pizarrón!

— ¡No! — replica Lilith entre la tos y las inhalaciones violentas. — ¡Escúchame…! Desde que llegaste… te has quejado… de los monstruos. Toda la vida… te he oído… decir cosas… horribles sobre ellos. Antes te creía… ¡Pero ya no! ¿Qué no te das cuenta… que gracias a uno de ellos… estoy viva?

La mujer no se esperaba una reacción así de su hija. Sabe que ella tiene razón, pero no quiere admitirlo. Jamás lo admitirá. Se casó con Vincent van Hellscream porque en aquel entonces él compartía sus ideas respecto a los monstruos y ocupaba una posición importante dentro de los Cazadores de las Sombras. En aquellos días, Marjorie van Hellscream jamás imaginó que un día terminaría cuidando de su hija en la habitación de un hospital de monstruos, en la capital del único país del mundo cuya población son mayormente monstruos. El sólo pensar en ello le revuelve el estómago y la sofoca. Simplemente no puede digerir la idea de que uno de esos seres que ella tanto ha odiado y temido le ha salvado la vida a su hija. Pero lo que más le duele es el silencio furioso de la muchacha que se esfuerza por darle la espalda aun cuando el tratamiento le entumezca los músculos.

Lilith, por su parte, se siente traicionada. No por su madre, pues sus ideas nunca fueron un secreto para ella — de hecho, las compartió hasta aquella fatídica Noche de Brujas de hacía ya más de diez años. No. El dolor que ahoga el corazón de Lilith es por sus amigos. O quienes se decían sus amigos. Hace apenas tres días que despertó, y hasta ahora sólo Ghoulia y Frankie han venido a visitarla. Ni uno solo de sus contactos humanos en el Cabo se ha dignado en aparecerse en el umbral de su agonía. Lo único que han hecho es enviarle mensajes simples a través de las redes sociales. "Supongo que esa chica mexicana tenía razón" piensa Lilith "En los momentos difíciles mostramos nuestra verdadera cara".

 **II**

 **Sábado 3 de noviembre.** Un taxi recorre con calma la Avenida del Osario, una arteria urbana que lleva desde los suburbios hasta el enorme complejo del Hospital de las Agujas. Los árboles proyectan sombras difusas sobre el concreto de la calle, y las manchas de luz parecen fantasmas silentes que vagan entre el bullicio de los conductores. Los transeúntes caminan con calma, deteniéndose momentáneamente ante los aparadores de cristal que aún lucen las huellas del Halloween, y charlando acerca de los planes para el año nuevo.

En el taxi viajan Purrsephone y Meowlody acompañadas de Kat Whitefang y de dos hombres tigre de una edad similar a la de las gemelas. Cuando la ciudad fue liberada, las hermanas Blackcat volvieron de inmediato para ver los detalles de la reconstrucción de su casa y negocio. En la primera encontraron los remanentes de la trinchera de Kat, desde donde la chica vivió los días más largos y amargos de su vida; y en el segundo sitio hallaron, incrustados en la pared, los vestigios de la bondad y coraje de Abbey y sus amigas. Purrsephone quería vender todo e iniciar una nueva vida en el Cabo, Valle de las Lágrimas o alguna otra ciudad del país, pero su hermana le dijo que debían quedarse en Necrópolis. "Si nos vamos, ellos habrán ganado, y el sacrificio de Toralei habrá sido en vano" fueron las palabras de Meowlody cuando su gemela le propuso aquel plan.

No fue sino hasta el día de hoy, a casi dos semanas de la liberación de Isla Cadáver, que los servicios de transporte se regularizaron lo suficiente como para permitirles venir a ver a su amiga. Las gemelas no saben qué encontrarán cuando crucen por la puerta de su habitación. Thor Whitefang es quien les ha estado informando del estado de Toralei, y sus noticias no han sido nada prometedoras.

El taxi finalmente se detiene ante la puerta del hospital, y Purrsephone se dirige a la recepción acompañada de Kat y los muchachos, mientras Meowlody paga la cuenta. La enfermera llega y los cinco la siguen a través de los laberintos del hospital. Los pasillos de la sección antigua son paisajes agrestes dominados por la miseria y la enfermedad. El proyectista que diseñó el inmueble parece que olvidó la necesidad de la privacidad. Las camillas se enfilan unas al lado de las otras sin siquiera una mampara que las separe. Las víctimas de los disturbios ocurridos el día del golpe de Estado contra Ramsés ya hace mucho que se fueron a casa, pero ahora hay algunas provenientes del centro de Necrópolis, donde los Legionarios detonaron su bomba sucia. El envenenamiento por radiación es la principal causa, pero a ella le siguen la intoxicación por asbestos y demás problemas relacionados con el polvo de la bomba y los escombros.

— Y ¿cuál es el pronóstico, enfermera? — se aventura a preguntar Kat, tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

— No muy claro. — contesta la cíclope con voz aflautada. — El informe del médico militar reporta fractura simple en la clavícula izquierda; perforaciones en ambos pulmones, estómago, intestino delgado y útero, además de una herida junto a la arteria femoral derecha y fractura compuesta del fémur izquierdo. Todos los impactos tienen orificio de entrada y salida. El médico que la recibió aquí todavía no se explica cómo es que sobrevivió.

Ni las gemelas ni Kat se explican de dónde sacaron el valor para permanecer tranquilas ante aquellas noticias. Tras unos pocos minutos, la enfermera las deja en la puerta de una habitación marcada con el letrero "Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, Cama 023".

— Sólo diez minutos, por favor. — les dice. — Su sistema inmune está débil por la infección, y es mejor evitar complicaciones. Ayer tuvo otro ataque, y debimos drenarle los pulmones de nuevo. El doctor Seward piensa que si sigue así, es probable que necesite un trasplante. Pero dicen que ustedes no son sus familiares ¿verdad?

— No de sangre, pero de amistad. — aclara Meowlody. — Usted solo díganos qué se necesita para las pruebas de compatibilidad, y con todo gusto las haremos.

— Si gustan, — responde entonces la cíclope — iré a traerles el formato en lo que ustedes visitan a su amiga.

— Está bien.

— Creo que será mejor que nosotros las esperemos aquí. — dice uno de los monstruos tigre que las acompañan.

— Sí, de hecho. — puntualiza el otro. — Mientras menos entremos, menos infecciones para ella.

Las tres felinas entran con cuidado a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. En la cama, Toralei libra la que podría ser su última batalla contra la muerte. Los fuelles del aparato de ventilación mecánica se mueven pausadamente, y las gráficas de sus signos vitales tiemblan levemente en el monitor. Su piel está amarillenta, su cabello, graso y quebrado, y su pecho se mueve precariamente. Sus ojos están cerrados bajo unos párpados que ya se ven como un par de pétalos arrugados y quemados por el sol. Los médicos han debido practicarle la intubación endotraqueal para drenar el líquido de sus pulmones y permitirle respirar, y por ello la mantienen sedada.

Meowlody rodea la cama, se sienta en el taburete y con mucho cuidado busca la mano de su amiga por debajo de las sábanas. Al encontrarla, sus ojos se humedecen al ver las "manchas de la vida" en el interior de aquel brazo. Estas marcas son como los indicadores de reserva de marcha de los relojes de cuerda: muestran cuántas de las nueve vidas con que los hombres tigre llegan al mundo quedan por consumirse. A Toralei sólo le queda una, y ya no es más que una diminuta llama en la punta de una vela.

Del otro lado de la cama, Purrsephone toma el paquete de toallas húmedas que trajo en su bolso, y comienza a limpiar el rostro de su amiga. Sus manos se mueven con la delicadeza de una hoja sobre un lago, removiendo los restos de la guerra de la misma manera y con el mismo empeño con el que limpió los escombros de su laboratorio.

— Toralei… — murmura Meowlody, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga entre las suyas — yo sé que puedes oírnos. — respira profundo. — Queremos decirte… — y su garganta tiembla y parece cerrarse por el torrente de emociones — que a pesar de todo…

—…Te perdonamos. — completa Purrsephone. — Nosotras sabemos que tú no eres mala, — continúa, con la voz quebrada — que sólo tuviste mala suerte, y eso te llevó a tomar malas decisiones. Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, y ya no importa. Lo que importa es que volviste a nosotras y sigues viva.

— Yo siempre — dice Kat, con lágrimas en los ojos — te estaré agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí. Si tu sacrificio no te redime ante la Dama de la Justicia, dejaré de creer en ella para siempre.

En ese momento, la enfermera regresa con un par de carpetas. Las gemelas voltean a verla, pero no se mueven del lado de la cama.

— Éste es el formato de aplicación para las pruebas de compatibilidad. — señala la cíclope al tiempo que les entrega unas hojas. — Llénenlo con sus datos y entréguenlo en el Departamento de Trasplantes. Ahí les informarán de todo el procedimiento.

Meowlody recibe los formatos y los guarda en su bolso para completarlos al salir. La enfermera señala su reloj de pulsera y las gemelas comprenden que su tiempo se ha acabado. Ambas se inclinan sobre Toralei para besarla en la frente, tras lo cual se disponen a abandonar la habitación. Kat se quita una de sus pulseras y la deja sobre la mesa junto a la cama, tras lo cual sigue a sus tías. Al salir, los dos chicos abrazan a las mellizas para reconfortarlas.

— Oigan, disculpen. — las detiene la enfermera en el pasillo. — Otra cosa: ayer vino un oficial del Ejército y dejó este documento. — y les extiende un sobre amarillo. — Dijo que se trataba de una carta para Purrsephone y Meowlody Blackcat. Son ustedes ¿no?

— Sí, enfermera. — responde Purrsephone. — Muchas gracias. Con su permiso.

Las tres felinas se retiran, pero se detienen unos metros más allá, cerca del claro de la escalera. No pueden esperar para leer lo que podrían ser las últimas palabras de su amiga, así que deciden abrir el sobre ahí mismo. Los dedos grises de Purrsephone sacan una hoja doblada y manchada de sangre. Las letras no son muy legibles bajo el color violáceo que llena parte del papel, pero ellas se aventuran a intentar leerla. Imposible. La oxidación ha causado que la tinta se fusione con la hemoglobina. Cuando ya se han dado por vencidas, Kat extrae otra hoja del sobre; una perfectamente legible.

 _Carta capturada por el teniente Vlad Negrescu, encontrada en el cadáver de una de las víctimas del tiroteo en Hueso Blanco. Favor de entregar a Purrsephone y Meowlody Blackcat._

 _Texto:_

 _Queridas Meowlody y Purrsephone:_

 _Escribo esto desde un hostal en el pueblo de El Crematorio, el único de toda Isla Cadáver que los Legionarios no han conseguido tomar por completo. El día de mañana partiré de regreso a Necrópolis a buscar a Kat. No sé qué voy a encontrar en el camino, ni mucho menos tengo la certeza de volver a verlas, así que escribo esto para que, si las vidas que me quedan me son arrebatadas por los Legionarios, el forense se los entregue como mi última voluntad._

 _No deseo contarles lo que hice de mi vida lejos de ustedes. Sólo debo decirles que no fueron cosas buenas. Me arrepiento de muchas de ellas, y si pudiera regresar el tiempo y tomar otras decisiones, sin duda lo haría. Si me alejé, fue para protegerlas de mis enemigos, que seguramente habrían tomado represalias contra ustedes. Fue una decisión muy dolorosa para mí, pero tengo la certeza de que era mi mejor y única opción._

 _Ustedes fueron para mí las hermanas que nunca tuve. Nunca olvidaré todas las aventuras y desventuras que pasamos en el instituto: el día en que nos conocimos, las competencias de animación, las bromas que les gastamos a Cleo y compañía, el día en que casi ganamos las asustafinales, el baile de graduación y hasta ese campamento matemático de verano al que nos mandaron. Todos esos recuerdos los tendré siempre presentes, porque en ellos están los mejores años de mis nueve vidas._

 _No sé cómo habría resistido estos días sin sus llamadas. Ustedes son lo único valioso que me queda en el mundo. Mi madre está muerta, mi padre no quiere saber nada de mí, el resto de mi familia me odia, y aquellos que creí mis amigos seguramente ahora están buscándome para matarme. Mi única satisfacción en el mundo es saber que ustedes están bien, cumpliendo sus sueños, viviendo su vida._

 _Por primera vez en años me siento en paz conmigo misma y con el mundo. Ya saben que yo nunca fui especialmente devota ni nada de eso, pero esa chica que se quedó atrapada en aquel infierno de Necrópolis seguramente debe ser un ángel; una prueba que la vida me ha puesto para redimirme y demostrar que mi alma no está totalmente perdida._

 _Siento que estoy viviendo la última de mis nueve vidas. Si ya no vuelvo a verlas, quiero decirles que las amo. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Les doy las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, y por haber confiado en mí a pesar de todo el tiempo y la distancia que puse entre nosotras. Gracias por todas estas vidas._

 _Les deseo buenas noches, y también buenos días._

 _Toralei Stripe_

 _P.D. Denle a Abbey las gracias de mi parte por haberlas sacado de Necrópolis._

La carta termina mojada con las lágrimas de las tres felinas. Sus corazones se han fracturado, desatando una riada de recuerdos que saltan desde su pecho, inundan el pasillo y forman una cascada en las escaleras. Las risas, bromas, pijamadas, películas, paseos al centro comercial, tardes de café, charlas sobre chicos, fiestas de cumpleaños, viajes, y mil momentos más desatan un alud que acaba en la camisa de sus parejas.

Una alarma suena por el pasillo, como si se hubiese declarado una inundación dentro del hospital. A los pocos segundos, un grupo de médicos y enfermeras pasan corriendo junto a las gemelas. Éstas voltean a verlos sin darles mucha importancia, pero cuando Kat ve que es de la habitación de Toralei de donde proviene la alarma, sus pies no le alcanzan para correr. Las tres felinas se precipitan sobre la puerta, pero son inmediatamente detenidas por una de las enfermeras.

Adentro, todo es un caos. Los médicos reparten órdenes a las enfermeras mientras rebuscan entre la estantería los medicamentos y utensilios quirúrgicos. Las lecturas de los instrumentos son inestables. El monitor del ritmo cardiaco muestra un gráfico errático, y una de las enfermeras acerca aparato desfibrilador. Le entrega las planchas al médico, mientras otra descubre a Toralei. El doctor frota las placas y las coloca sobre el pecho de la paciente.

— ¡Despejen!

El cuerpo se sacude. El monitor registra unos cuantos pulsos; luego su sonido se vuelve continuo. El médico vuelve a colocar las planchas en el cuerpo.

— ¡Despejen!

Otra sacudida. Unos pocos pulsos más, pero el sonido vuelve a ser continuo tras unos segundos. Afuera, las gemelas observan todo con impotencia y miedo. "¡Vamos, Toralei!" piensa Purrsephone "¡Tú puedes!".

— ¡Despejen!

El cuerpo salta otra vez, pero aún no reacciona. El médico se dispone a hacer un cuarto intento, pero su compañero lo detiene y señala el brazo de la paciente. Él entonces deja las planchas sobre el aparato desfibrilador. El otro doctor mira su reloj y anota algo en una hoja que está sostenida en una tabla junto a la cama. Las enfermeras toman la sábana blanca y la extienden por toda la cama, cubriendo totalmente el cuerpo de Toralei.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-El diseño del buque hospital** ** _MNS Sangre y Lágrimas HS-045_** **es similar al del** ** _USNS Mercy T-AH-19._**

 **2.-Banda Sonora Original:** **Older Chests,** Damien Rice, _O_


	51. Cap 48: Verdad y reconciliación

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Capítulo 48: Verdad y reconciliación**

 _Una verdad no dice nada  
_ _Y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo.  
_ _Como una hoguera que no se apaga,  
_ _Como una piedra que nace polvo.  
_ **Carlos Varela**

 **Cabo Calavera, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, lunes 6 de noviembre de 2023.** El sol apenas despunta su cabellera dorada por encima del horizonte de la bahía, como una sirena que sale a la superficie. Sus rayos salados saltan por encima de las olas, sobre los adoquines húmedos, y rebotan entre los callejones de la ciudad vieja hasta el Castillo Rojo, cuyas ventanas se transforman en planchas de latón lustrado. Una multitud de reporteros, manifestantes monstruos y humanos, soldados y policías se arremolina alrededor de la fachada gótica del Suprema Corte de Justicia Tenebrosa de la Organización, que brilla de rojo como el hogar de una caldera. Cuando las manecillas de hueso del reloj de la Plaza de los Ahorcados marcan las siete treinta de la mañana, un grupo de vehículos militares irrumpe en el lugar. La policía despeja la calle frente al edificio del tribunal y los blindados se adentran lentamente entre la multitud. El disparador de la cámara de Venus McFlytrap suena como un contrapunto al suave susurro de la cámara de cine de Honey Swamp.

— Aquí vienen. — dice la monstruita del pantano, tras lo cual le hace una seña a un camarógrafo aprestado al otro lado de la calle. — Vamos.

La puerta del blindado se abre y de ella bajan dos infantes de marina. Tras ellos, esposado y con la cabeza sujeta por un enorme cíclope, viene Sergei Vasiliev acompañado de otros de los miembros de su Estado Mayor. La multitud comienza a lanzar el grito de "¡Justicia! ¡Justicia!" cuando lo ven avanzar sobre la escalinata de la entrada. El vampiro y sus cómplices parecen detenerse un momento a contemplar la enorme puerta negra cuyos demonios han señalado durante siglos a los culpables de los crímenes más atroces que puedan concebirse entre los monstruos. Por estas puertas pasó a su recibir su condena el doctor Lukian Corvus, responsable del genocidio licántropo durante la Guerra de Yugoslavia en los 90's, lo mismo que Mattias Blackwood, un ex miembro de la antigua Hermandad que estuvo involucrado en los eventos de la Noche de los Colmillos Largos.

Los reporteros se apretujan en la entrada para captar el ingreso de los acusados a la sala de la corte. Adentro, el lugar tiene la magnificencia de una catedral. Sus bóvedas de tracerías se levantan más allá de los quince metros, erigidas en cantera negra, y decoradas con el estandarte azul y oro de la Corte. Varias pinturas de jueces y magistrados adornan las paredes, y las majestuosas vidrieras policromadas derraman un torrente de luz que cuenta la historia de la Organización. El estrado del fondo eleva la figura de la jueza hasta los tres metros. Tras ella, un imponente pebetero arde con llamas azules, iluminando una talla de cantera de dos dragones de cuya mirada no es posible escapar. Sobre ellos se sostiene un enorme letrero de caracteres de oro que reza _Alere flamam veritatis_ [1].

Además del jurado, en aquella sala se encuentran diversos miembros del Estado Mayor de las tres armas de las Fuerzas de Protección, embajadores del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas, y un comisionado de la Corte Penal Internacional. Las cámaras se disparan a medida que los acusados pasan a tomar sus lugares frente al estrado. El jurado se llena de monstruos y humanos de toda clase y procedencia. Vasiliev se sienta en su silla como si de un trono se tratase. Sus cómplices lo imitan, aunque no logran el mismo efecto de repugnancia en los miembros de la corte. Cuando todos ellos están ubicados, las puertas de la sala se cierran y la jueza da un par de golpes con el martillo, que tiene mango de hueso y ojos de reptil naranjas.

— El Supremo Tribunal Internacional de Justicia Tenebrosa entra en sesión. — anuncia solemnemente uno de los magistrados. — El Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo y la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania contra Sergei Vasiliev, et al. Preside la honorable jueza Daria Dunkelmann. En representación del Estado y la Organización, la fiscal general y criminóloga Irina Hexen; en defensa de los acusados, el doctor en derecho internacional y abogado, Nicholas Vulture.

— Que el acusado se ponga de pie para la lectura de los cargos. — dice la jueza banshee.

El vampiro se levanta de su asiento y la mira enfadadamente, pero ella no cede ni un milímetro ante el desafío. De esta manera da comienzo el juicio a uno de los criminales más perversos que jamás hayan pasado por esta sala.

 **II**

En el último piso del edificio principal de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales, Spectra espera impacientemente fuera de uno de los laboratorios. Tras una puerta de cristal, un monstruo con tentáculos empaca algo dentro de una caja de madera alargada de unos treinta centímetros de largo, algo cuyo manejo parece requerir de una especial delicadeza. Cuanto termina, cierra la tapa y sobre ella coloca una etiqueta roja que dice "EVIDENCIA".

— Listo, detective. — anuncia el monstruo.

— Gracias Giles. — replica Spectra al entrar y tomar la caja. — ¿y el informe?

— ¡Oh, claro! — exclama el laboratorista, tomando un puñado de hojas de la impresora y poniéndolas dentro de una carpeta. — Aquí tiene. ¡Dese prisa! El juicio debe estar a punto de comenzar.

Spectra sale volando por una de las ventanas con la caja y la carpeta. Debe llegar a la sede de la Corte en menos de un minuto, o no podrá presentar evidencias que fundamenten un nuevo cargo contra Vasiliev. Uno que es personal y debe presentarse ahora, o guardarse para siempre en el archivo de la historia. Spectra no puede permitir que este crimen en especial quede impune. Su otra vida depende de ello.

 **III**

En la sala del tribunal, la jueza se acomoda los anteojos, alza el documento para que sea visible desde debajo del estrado y para todos los presentes, y comienza con su lectura. Su voz es como un cañonazo que manda a callar a cualquier otra que en ese momento esté hablando.

— Sergei Markovich Vasiliev, — comienza con gravedad — sepa que se le acusa de: asesinato de trece mil doscientos cincuenta y seis humanos y cinco mil doscientos noventa y cinco monstruos, en la modalidad de genocidio; tráfico de personas y armas; asociación criminal; invasión y saqueo de una ciudad craneana…

La voz de la jueza es el único sonido que deja al silencio replegado a las tracerías de la bóveda, como una araña que acecha desde las alturas, presta a dejarse caer sobre su siguiente víctima. La expresión en el rostro de Honey, de pie junto a uno de los camarógrafos que filman el proceso, cambia de una de preocupación a una de repugnancia, incredulidad e ira conforme se van leyendo los cargos. Su equipo se pasó las últimas dos semanas filmando los primeros días de la reconstrucción de Necrópolis. Ella ha sido testigo de las gravísimas secuelas que la guerra dejó en el país, particularmente en su población humana. Sus cámaras y sus ojos han captado hasta el último detalle del dolor y la destrucción que cubren a Necrópolis, pero también han visto la tenacidad y resiliencia mostradas por sus habitantes.

—… Secuestro y asesinato de Constantine Shane y Deborah Lagrange; secuestro e intento de asesinato de Lilith van Hellscream; secuestro de Cleopatra DeNile; y asesinato de la familia Vondergeist. Todo lo anterior constituyente de crímenes de lesa humanidad, crímenes contra los monstruos, genocidio, crímenes de guerra, y violaciones graves a los estatutos del Tratado de Transilvania ¿Cómo se declara?

— Culpable. — dice Vasiliev sin alteraciones.

Honey incluso detecta un deje de orgullo en la voz del vampiro. Sus cámaras no pierden detalle del momento.

— ¡Objeción! — exclama el abogado defensor. — Mi cliente ya fue juzgado por ese último cargo en 1892, y fue declarado inocente.

— Pero sólo por falta de pruebas. — replica la fiscal. — Se ha presentado el recurso de apelación, y el tribunal ha aceptado reabrir el caso.

— Pero sólo en caso de que se presenten las pruebas. — contesta Vulture. — Lo cual, por lo visto, aún no se ha hecho.

— Las evidencias están en camino, su señoría — señala Hexen.

— Tiene hasta las doce horas del día de hoy para presentarlas, fiscal. — expone la jueza. — De lo contario, se levantará el cargo.

Rommulus Graywolf, sentado en la penúltima fila de la sala, mira su reloj con desesperación. "Vamos Spectra" piensa mientras la aguja de los segundos avanza "Apresúrate".

 **IV**

Afuera del edificio, Spectra llega volando a las puertas justo un segundo después de que son cerradas por los elementos de la Policía Militar.

— Lo sentimos, señorita, — expone uno de los guardias — pero no podemos dejarla entrar. El Tribunal ha entrado en sesión.

— Soy la detective Spectra Vondergeist, — les explica, mostrándoles su placa y la caja de madera — traigo evidencias para presentar un nuevo cargo contra el general Vasiliev.

— Adelante. — dice entonces uno de los soldados, abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

Spectra se desliza como un susurro por el umbral y vuela por los pasillos como una exhalación. Al llegar a la puerta de la sala, la placa es de nuevo la llave que abre la puerta. Una vez dentro, busca un rostro con desesperación. La voz de la jueza enumera la larga lista de cargos contra otro de los acusados.

— ¡Pssst! ¡Spectra! — musita una voz entre las sillas del jurado. — ¡Por aquí!

— ¡Rom! — dice ella al encontrarse con él en la tribuna. — Por poco y no me dejan pasar.

— ¿La tienes?

— Aquí está. — señala la chica a la caja de madera.

El lobo la abre con sumo cuidado, apoyándola en sus piernas.

— ¿Crees que sea suficiente? — le pregunta Spectra.

— Desde luego. — replica el lobo. — Será nuestro tiro de gracia.

El abogado emprende su camino por entre las tribunas hasta el escritorio de la fiscal. Al llegar ahí, se inclina por encima de la baranda de hueso y le susurra algo en el oído. Ella se gira levemente, musita algo y recibe la caja que le presenta Rommulus. La abre, observa un momento su contenido, y asiente en silencio.

— Fiscal: — dice la jueza al ver lo que sucede — ¿Hay algo que quiera agregar antes de continuar?

— Sí, su señoría. — responde ella. — Aquí tengo las pruebas para agregar el asesinato de los Vondergeist a los cargos contra Vasiliev.

La fiscal banshee se levanta de su lugar, se dirige al estrado y le entrega a la jueza la caja y la carpeta. Los pestillos saltan y aparece dentro un abrecartas de mango de oro y hoja de acero plata: el mismo con el que Spectra atacó a Vasiliev en aquella terrible noche. La sangre del vampiro es aún visible en la hoja, y las huellas de la chica todavía están impresas en el mango. Cuando la fiscal gira la caja para mostrarla al jurado, la expresión del vampiro cambia sólo un poco. Para él no es más que otra fechoría en su larga lista de pecados, pero para Spectra es el paso más importante hacia su liberación: la resolución y castigo del crimen cometido contra su familia.

— Esta es la evidencia. — dice la fiscal señalando a la caja. — En 1891, Edwin Vondergeist, un periodista de Dresde residido en ese momento en Viena, Austria, descubrió un complot organizado por Sergei Vasiliev contra el conde Vladislav Drácula, Gran Maestre de la Hermandad de los Oscurecidos. Cuando Vasiliev se enteró de que su conspiración había sido descubierta, decidió silenciar al periodista. Para ello, fue hasta la casa de los Vondergeist y asesinó a Edwin, a su esposa Gretchen Loretz, y a sus hijos Blas y Kirsten, quienes dormían todos en la planta alta de la casa. Luego le prendió fuego para encubrir su crimen, y se dispuso a retirarse. La tercera hija de los Vondergeist, Saskia, se había quedado leyendo en la biblioteca de la planta baja, e interceptó a Vasiliev mientras huía. Logró hacerle un corte en la pierna derecha con un abrecartas, aunque no consiguió detenerlo. Vasiliev la hirió gravemente y luego salió huyendo de la casa en llamas. Saskia logró salir del incendio, pero murió a los pocos días en el hospital por quemaduras e intoxicación por el humo. En la caja podemos encontrar el abrecartas con el que fue herido Vasiliev aquella noche. Las pruebas de ADN practicadas a la sangre, y el análisis de las huellas digitales confirman los hechos.

— Bien. — declara la jueza tras leer el informe del laboratorio forense. — Se agregará el cargo: asesinato de la familia Vondergeist.

Detrás de todos, flotando como una cortina junto a la puerta de la sala, Spectra exhala un suspiro de alivio tan profundo que parece como si de pronto su cuerpo dejara de ser una nube de gases raros y fuera de nuevo una magnífica comunidad de células que respiran en armonía. Desde la segunda fila, Rommulus la mira y levanta su pulgar derecho con una sonrisa. Ella le responde de igual manera y luego desaparece lentamente tras la puerta.

 **V**

 **Martes 7 de noviembre de 2023.** Un Dodge Challenger color negro con franjas de carreras verdes se desliza por las calles adoquinadas de la Ciudad Vieja del Cabo. Deuce Gorgon conduce con precaución entre las estrechas venas que rodean al Castillo Rojo, con Cleo en el asiento del copiloto. La joven mujer mira los destellos de las aguas de la bahía desde la ventana del auto, pero su mente está muy lejos. Los brutales recuerdos de sus días en Necrópolis estallan dentro de sus ojos como cadenas de petardos, quemando su vista y nublando su mente con un humo negro. La voz de Vasiliev resuena como el clamor de una bestia al acecho, y los gritos de Mariah rasgan el inquietante y pesado silencio de la noche que se empeña en estirar sus garras a través de la ventana del castillo.

Pero lo que más le duele es lo que leyó en la declaración que rindió su padre durante la averiguación previa. La vendió, igual que a un mueble costoso, a una banda de matones callejeros a cambio de un poco de poder. El divorcio no le importa mucho. La habría afectado mucho más durante su infancia y adolescencia, pero ahora que lleva una vida adulta e independiente, el dolor es mucho menor. Su madre aún conserva bastante juventud. "Se merece algo mejor que el celoso, posesivo y ególatra de mi padre" piensa Cleo. Nefera le da igual. Hasta podría decirse que le alegra. Años de abusos, vejaciones, humillación y un sinfín de disgustos y peleas por fin tendrán un castigo.

Tras el volante, Deuce intenta concentrarse en el camino. La luz del Nilo se ha ido de los ojos de Cleo, aunque vuelve poco a poco. Debe ir a terapia de rehabilitación física y psicológica tres veces a la semana; toma varios medicamentos todos los días para tratar los efectos de la mineralización; lleva una dieta especial y debe procurarse mucho descanso. El médico le ha dicho que estará así al menos durante cuatro meses. La boda deberá aplazarse, pero para él no hay problema. Si es por el bien de Cleo, la esperará toda la vida de ser necesario.

El auto finalmente se detiene en una de las callejuelas que rodean al edificio de la Suprema Corte. Deuce baja del auto, abre la cajuela y saca algo del interior, después acude a la portezuela del otro lado y ayuda a Cleo a bajar. Ella se apoya en sus hombros y se levanta con dificultad, para después dejarse caer sobre una silla de ruedas de diseño moderno, con estructura estilizada y cojines de cuero. Hasta antes de los eventos de Necrópolis, Cleo jamás habría aparecido en público en una silla de ruedas, pero los efectos de la catástrofe y las recomendaciones del doctor la han cambiado. "No sé qué le hicieron esos malnacidos" piensa el comandante del GHOST "pero no parece la misma de antes". La psicoterapeuta que está tratando a Cleo le ha recomendado a Deuce que deje pasar un poco más de tiempo antes de la boda, y que no se preocupe, que la mujer de la que se enamoró durante su adolescencia aún sigue ahí, pero hay que ayudarle a salir de debajo de los escombros. Ella lo necesita ahora más que nunca.

Tras subir por la rampa para discapacitados, la pareja se encuentra con Isis DeNile, quien espera de pie junto a la puerta de madera del edificio de la Corte.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? — le pregunta la mujer a su hija.

— Totalmente, mamá. — responde ella.

Los tres entran por la puerta del edificio y circulan por el largo pasillo que tantos criminales ha visto pasar. Cuando alcanzan la puerta de entrada a la sala principal, ésta está abierta, pero bloqueada por los periodistas que se arremolinan para conseguir la mejor historia. Al frente del estrado, sentados detrás de un escritorio, Ramsés, Seti y Nefera esperan que el proceso comience. Del otro lado de la sala esperan David Huntsman, secretario humano de la Organización, y el conde Drácula, secretario monstruo, acompañados de un tercer hombre de aspecto marino.

— ¡Orden en la corte! — exclama el juez con un par de martillazos.

El sonido de los disparadores es lo único que queda cuando las voces se apagan.

— El Supremo Tribunal de Justicia Tenebrosa entra en sesión. — anuncia solemnemente uno de los magistrados. — El Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo y la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania contra Ramsés DeNile, et al. Preside el honorable juez Giovanni Mortelli. En representación del Estado y la Organización, el presidente de la Asamblea General, Georges Marin; en defensa de los acusados, el maestro en ciencias políticas y abogado, Kefrén D'Gizeh.

— Que el acusado se ponga de pie para la lectura de los cargos. — ordena el juez.

Ramsés DeNile se levanta sin perder un ápice de la soberbia faraónica que le caracteriza. Sin embargo, su carácter pronto se afloja al ver la cara de desaprobación de su hija, quien le observa entre las sombras de la tribuna.

— Ramsés DeNile, — comienza Mortelli — sepa que se le acusa de: corrupción, tráfico de influencias, enriquecimiento ilícito, obstrucción de la justicia, asociación criminal, autoría intelectual de los ataques a Necrópolis, además de múltiples violaciones a los estatutos del artículo 35 de los Tratados de Transilvania. ¿Cómo se declara?

— Inocente. — replica el viejo faraón, con una altanería que sólo él podría tener.

Cleo murmura algo desde su lugar en las gradas, que Deuce y su madre interpretan como un insulto. La lectura de la declaración le ha sacado a su padre del corazón. Siempre supo que era un hombre con deseos de poder y riquezas, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a estos extremos con tal de obtenerlos. Tan sólo el recordar las líneas de aquel documento le revuelve el estómago y le escoce las cicatrices.

— No me importa si te condenan o no, — susurra la princesa egipcia para sus adentros — a partir de ahora ya no existes para mí.

 **VI**

 **Lunes 13 de noviembre de 2023.** Un hilillo de vapor salta desde una tetera de acero pulido y detalles en bronce abrillantado. El té marroquí forma volutas aromáticas que bailan en los brazos del leve viento que entra por la ventana. Clawdeen Wolf ingresa a la cocina, toma una bandeja de encima de la mesa y abre las puertas de la alacena.

— Señora Isis: — pregunta la loba — ¿dónde tiene las tazas?

— En el tercer entrepaño, Clawdeen. — responde la mujer al tiempo que abre el refrigerador.

— Señora Isis: — dice Draculaura mientras busca en los cajones junto a la estufa — ¿no tendrá por aquí un infusor para té?

— En el cajón de abajo.

— Gracias.

— Oye Lala: — dice Clawdeen, poniendo la tetera y las tazas sobre una bandeja — pero ya está este otro té.

— Oh, no. — contesta la vampira, abriendo la pequeña esfera de malla metálica. — La infusión que voy a preparar es para las aftas de su espalda. Es la que me recomendó Micka.

— Ah, claro.

Mientras Draculaura se queda preparando el remedio, Isis y Clawdeen salen rumbo a la sala. La construcción no es muy grande ni lujosa en comparación con su anterior vivienda en Los Misterios. Se trata de una vieja casona enclavada río arriba, tras el puerto, con jardín a todo alrededor, dos plantas y una cochera bastante amplia. La señora Isis comenzó a pagarla el mismo día en que Cleo llegó de Necrópolis. Luego de ver el estado de su hija, no soportó ni un día más de vivir en la misma casa que el monstruo de su marido, literalmente. A él le dictaron auto de formal prisión justo al día siguiente del golpe de Estado, pero de alguna manera su abogado logró que se le pusiera en arresto domiciliario y que el proceso formal en su contra se retrasara. "Púdrete tú solo en tu propia miseria" le dijo Isis a Ramsés antes de salir a buscar un lugar dónde quedarse. Telefoneó a Clawdeen mientras buscaba un hotel para pasar al menos esa noche. Ella la puso en contacto con Rochelle, quien tenía un directorio lleno de contactos de la industria inmobiliaria del Cabo.

La casa no tiene muchos muebles, pero a Isis no le importa. Ella tiene a sus amigas para apoyarse, y su hija también tiene a las suyas. Es el mezquino y miserable de su marido el que está solo, puesto que ahora que lo llevarán a juicio, muchos están dispuestos a hacerle callar lo mucho que tiene que decirle al juez y a los magistrados de la Corte.

Cleo espera sentada en el diván de la sala, envuelta en una sábana de color arena. La mesa de centro está llena de cajas y frascos de medicina, entre los que descansan un estetoscopio y un aparato para medir la presión arterial. El mueble de la televisión está decorado con las flores y demás detalles que sus amigas y amigos le han traído para darle ánimos en su recuperación. Clawdeen pone la bandeja sobre una parte libre de la mesa y procede a llenar las tazas de té, mientras Isis echa un vistazo al cuaderno donde está anotado el horario de las medicinas de Cleo.

— La siguiente te toca a las doce ¿verdad, hija? — dice la mujer al tiempo que deja la libreta sobre la mesa.

— Sí. — contesta Cleo con un hilo de voz. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Las once y veinticinco. — señala Clawdeen.

— Ah. Sí alcanzamos a almorzar antes de irnos con la terapeuta. —dice la señora Isis. — Vamos, hija.

Las dos mujeres ayudan a Cleo a levantarse y la conducen hasta la silla de ruedas que espera junto al sillón. En el momento en que se disponen a partir, el presentador de las noticias aparece en la pantalla.

— ¡Noticia de última hora! — suena por los parlantes de la televisión.

La joven egipcia le hace una seña a su madre para que se detenga. El presentador continúa:

— Nos acaba de llegar la noticia de que Ramsés DeNile, ex secretario general de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania, ahora preso por los delitos de corrupción, asociación criminal, enriquecimiento ilícito, entre otros, fue encontrado muerto en su residencia al filo de las diez treinta de la mañana. En el lugar de los hechos se encuentra el reportero Matt D'Eath con más detalles. ¡Adelante Matt!

La pantalla cambia y en ella se muestra a un monstruo con el chaleco de la televisora y el micrófono del canal de noticias.

— Así es, Carl. — dice el reportero. — En estos momentos me encuentro frente a la residencia de los DeNile, donde los peritos de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales ya investigan las causas de la muerte del ex secretario Ramsés DeNile y del ex protector del país, Seti DeNile. Hemos estado tratando de obtener información al respecto, pero los investigadores no han declarado nada oficial. Se habla de una rueda de prensa a las seis de la tarde del día de hoy. Lo que sí hemos podido averiguar es que la hija mayor, Nefera, fue trasladada al hospital en estado grave al filo de las once de la mañana.

— Entonces, Matt: — pregunta el presentador — ¿aún no están claras las causas del deceso?

— No, oficialmente Carl. — contesta el reportero. — Sin embargo, el mayordomo, quien prefirió mantener su identidad en secreto, dijo que ayer por la noche Ramsés se encontraba hablando con su padre y su notario respecto a su testamento, y que ambos mostraban cierto decaimiento anímico.

— Y ¿qué sabemos con respecto a Nefera?

— No mucho. El mayordomo refirió que la encontró convulsionando en su habitación y llamó inmediatamente a emergencias. Dijo que fue a los pocos minutos después de que encontraron a Ramsés.

La pantalla del televisor se apaga e Isis deja de nuevo el control sobre la mesa de centro. Luego, las mujeres se retiran hacia el comedor de la casa para tomar el desayuno. Veinte minutos más tarde, una camioneta Mercedes-Benz G63 blanca sale de la cochera y toma rumbo calle abajo hasta perderse tras una esquina.

No es sino hasta las seis menos dos de la tarde que la puerta de la sala se abre y deja pasar a Isis, Cleo, Frankie y Ghoulia. La joven egipcia se apresura a mover su silla de ruedas hasta la mesa de centro de la sala, toma el control de la televisión y la enciende. Sus amigas y su madre toman asiento mientras el detective en la pantalla ordena un puñado de hojas tras el atril.

— Señoras y señores reporteros, buenas tardes. — dice el monstruo. — Primero comenzaremos con la lectura del reporte de los hechos de que tenemos conocimiento hasta las diecisiete treinta horas del día de hoy; luego vendrá la sección de preguntas.

Cleo mira fijamente a la pantalla con un ligero temblor en la quijada.

— A las diez de la mañana con treinta minutos del día de hoy — comienza el detective — el ex secretario Ramsés DeNile y el ex protector Seti DeNile fueron encontrados muertos en sus habitaciones de su residencia, ubicada en el número 332 de la calle Sarcófago, del Complejo Residencial de Los Misterios. Los peritos de la División de Investigación descartaron que se tratase de un asesinato, ya que el sistema de circuito cerrado de la casa no mostró incursión alguna. No obstante, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves se encuentran en calidad de detenidos hasta que rindan su declaración oficial. En la escena fueron encontradas dos botellas pequeñas con residuos de algún elíxir, las cuales presentaban las huellas de los ahora occisos. Asimismo, en su primer informe el forense reportó que se habían hallado restos de la misma sustancia de las botellas en los labios del cadáver de Ramsés DeNile. En cuanto a Nefera DeNile, los médicos del Hospital de las Agujas declararon que murió a los pocos minutos de haber arribado, víctima, al parecer, de una fuerte intoxicación. El doctor que la atendió refirió que existen altas probabilidades de que fuera producto de la misma sustancia que mató a su padre y a su abuelo. Sin embargo, también declaró que encontraron huellas de violencia en su piel y una marca de aguja hipodérmica en su pecho. Nuestros detectives han barajado varias hipótesis, pero hemos decidido reservarnos hasta no tener más pruebas…

"¿Usted qué cree, señora Isis?" gruñe Ghoulia mientras el detective responde a las preguntas de los reporteros.

La mujer mira fijamente el televisor sin mover ni un dedo.

— ¿Mamá?

— Estoy tratando de decidirlo, hija.

— ¿Decidir qué?

— Decidir quién mató a quien. — explica. — Nefera es demasiado orgullosa como para suicidarse, y tu abuelo es un cobarde. Tu padre, por otro lado…

Isis se detiene y murmura algo en un egipcio tan antiguo y arcaico que ni siquiera su hija lo comprende. Las tres chicas la miran extrañadas.

— Que Osiris no les tenga piedad. — dice con una voz de ultratumba. — En fin — suspira, y su semblante cambia a uno mucho más amable — ¿quieren una taza de té? Creo que ya tengo hambre otra vez.

 **V**

 **Viernes 23 de febrero del 2024.** Las agujas del enorme reloj de la plaza frente al edificio del Tribunal se acercan a las cinco de la tarde. Una multitud sembrada de pancartas y consignas se arremolina sobre los adoquines y se apretuja contra las vallas metálicas puestas por la policía. El chasquido del disparador de las cámaras fotográficas de los reporteros apenas se oye por encima del barullo de los cientos de monstruos y humanos que se han reunido afuera del tribunal. Puntuales como siempre, los guardias abren las puertas y dejan entrar al personal periodístico para presenciar uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de los últimos años.

Es en este día que Sergei Vasiliev, el criminal más buscado por la Organización, recibirá su sentencia. Hoy se condenarán todos sus pecados; hoy pagará por más de mil años de crímenes de toda clase; hoy comenzará la verdadera recuperación de Necrópolis; hoy comenzarán a curarse las heridas; hoy empezará a cerrarse el duelo que ha embargado a los craneanos y a toda la comunidad monstruosa internacional; hoy las cientos de familias que perdieron a un ser querido en la masacre podrán por fin dejar de sufrir y comenzar a recordar. Hoy triunfará el bien.

De pie junto a la puerta, pequeña y luminosa como una vela, Spectra espera vestida de blanco. Rommulus aguarda junto a ella con el maletín lleno de impaciencia. Los magistrados y jueces van tomando asiento mientras los acusados llenan las filas del frente de la sala. Vasiliev se muestra imperturbable al menos superficialmente. Sin embargo, cuando mira en torno a la sala para examinar quién ha venido a presencia su sentencia, se encuentra con decenas de pares de ojos que lo miran, unos con desprecio, otros con lástima y algunos más con absoluta repugnancia. Al principio ni se inmuta, pero cuando se encuentra con los ojos espectrales del ánima de cabello púrpura que aguarda cerca de la puerta, su resistencia psicológica comienza a temblar. El golpe del martillo de la jueza le produce un ligero sobresalto, y de pronto la luz de los candelabros de hueso parece ser demasiado intensa.

— Que el acusado se ponga de pie. — anuncia la jueza Daria Dunkelmann.

El vampiro se levanta rápidamente, pero se detiene un poco a la mitad, como si de pronto le cayera encima el peso de todos los siglos.

— Sergei Markovich Vasiliev: — exclama la jueza, acomodándose los anteojos ante el pergamino que tiene entre las manos — el Supremo Tribunal de Justicia Tenebrosa de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania, lo ha encontrado culpable de los siguientes cargos: asesinato de trece mil doscientos cincuenta y seis humanos y cinco mil doscientos noventa y cinco monstruos, en la modalidad de genocidio; tráfico de personas y armas; asociación criminal…

Tal cual como sucedió aquel día de noviembre, la lectura de los cargos avanza con paso firme y solemne como el segundero de un cronógrafo. Cada término de aquella larga lista parece encender una llama de alivio en el rostro de los que están en la sala y los que están viendo el final del proceso por la televisión o a través de la red de datos de los teléfonos inteligentes, afuera en la plaza. Spectra, en su pequeño rincón, espera pacientemente que se anuncie el cargo por el asesinato de su familia, ocurrido hace más de cien años.

—… Secuestro y asesinato de Constantine Shane y Deborah Lagrange; secuestro e intento de asesinato de Lilith van Hellscream; secuestro de Cleopatra DeNile; y asesinato de la familia Vondergeist. Todo lo anterior constituyente de crímenes de lesa humanidad, crímenes contra los monstruos, crímenes de guerra, y violaciones graves a los estatutos del Tratado de Transilvania.

El rostro de Spectra se ilumina cuando escucha el último vagón de aquel largo tren de crímenes, cada uno más perverso que el anterior.

— Por todo esto, — concluye la jueza, con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal — y por el poder que le confieren los Tratados de Transilvania y la Constitución Política del Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, este tribunal lo sentencia a la muerte por radiación de alta intensidad. — y entonces levanta el martillo. — Que el Señor de la Muerte se apiade de su alma.

Golpe de martillo.

— Si es que acaso tiene alguna. — agrega ruidosamente la fiscal Irina Hexen.

Los guardias escoltan al vampiro y lo sacan por la puerta del costado. En el fondo de la sala, Spectra se cuela por el resquicio de la puerta, vuela por uno de los pasillos y llega hasta el pasadizo por donde los guardias llevan a Vasiliev. El general tiene un semblante cansado y enfadado. Ahora sí son evidentes los siglos que han pasado por su rostro y sus manos. Le han despojado de su atuendo militar y ahora sólo viste un sencillo traje de dos piezas. Y al notar a la fantasma parada frente a él, sus últimas fuerzas parecen abandonar su espíritu.

— Sergei Vasiliev: — comienza Spectra con una voz etérea y pacífica como la niebla fría sobre un lago — jamás podré olvidar lo que nos hiciste a mi familia y a mí, pero te perdono, — y le pone la mano de cristal en el pecho, lo cual la hace parecer aún más pequeña — y espero que algún día puedas perdonarte a ti mismo.

Una diminuta lágrima negra comienza a rodar por la piel de leña quemada del vampiro, quien continúa su camino arrastrando los pies y los pulmones. Spectra se da la media vuelta y vuela por los pasillos hasta salir por la puerta de entrada. Le informa a Rommulus que lo alcanzará en unos minutos, y entonces camina hacia la pequeña plazoleta que se abre a un costado del edificio del tribunal, cruzando la calle.

Micka la espera en una de las bancas, tocando una triste canción con un _Tlapitzalli_ [2]. Skelita la acompaña punteando una guitarra de son, que tiene sólo cinco cuerdas y es mucho más pequeña y delgada. La cabeza de la serpiente que adorna la flauta de barro de Micka canta con una dulce nostalgia. Los dedos de la chica bailan primorosamente sobre el instrumento, que de esta forma se convierte en un delicado diente de león que al morir da vida a sus hijos y los encamina a nuevos horizontes. Skelita pulsa las cuerdas de la guitarra con una tarjeta telefónica, y su peculiar tono y ritmo encajan milimétricamente con la melodía de la flauta de barro. La canción continúa fluyendo maravillosa como el nuevo soplo de vida en los oídos de Spectra, y entonces ella se da cuenta de la inmensa sensación de paz que le llena el pecho. El murmullo del agua en la fuente es el bajo perfecto para la pieza. El silencio vespertino se lleva las notas y las siembra en las macetas de los balcones, las jardineras de los patios, los antepechos de las ventanas y las tejas de barro de las viejas casonas del centro. Las dos chicas tocan juntas la última nota, y la suave respiración de la flautista es la coda perfecta para la pieza.

— ¿Cómo se llama es canción? — pregunta Spectra.

— _Ascenso del ánima._ — contesta Micka. — La compuso mi hermano.

— Es hermosa. — comenta la fantasma. — No sabía que Mick también componía.

— Cuando pasas más de 50 años navegando sin rumbo por todos los océanos — señala Skelita con un deje de nostalgia — tienes tiempo de aprender muchas cosas.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta la joven azteca, guardando el tlapitzalli en su morral huichol. — ¿qué va a pasar con Vasiliev?

Spectra da un suspiro, y pareciera que el aire realmente entra por su nariz y su boca.

— Lo perdoné. — dice.

— Y ahora ¿retirarán los cargos? — pregunta Micka, un poco desconcertada.

— No, qué va. — explica Spectra con un ademán. — Ya le han dictado la sentencia. Además, lo he perdonado yo, no el Tribunal.

Un tintineo metálico se escucha, y las chicas desvían su mirada hacia el suelo. El grillete que Spectra llevaba siempre en su muñeca izquierda yace partido por la mitad sobre los adoquines. Los bordes de la fractura brillan de anaranjado como el papel al fuego, y de ellos se desprende un polvillo marrón que se acumula alrededor. Una suave brisa del mar sopla sobre la calle llevándose para siempre el grillete, convertido ahora en polvo.

Cuando Micka levanta la vista, se encuentra frente a una encantadora muchacha de piel clara y dulce como el chocolate blanco. Sus ojos son dos luceros de zafiro, y sus cejas dos pinceladas de esmalte oscuro. El cabello, castaño y brillante como la Selva Negra, cae como una cascada sobre sus hombros y se desliza hacia su espalda. Sus labios son rosados y llenos como mitades de durazno, y la recta descendente de su nariz recorre armoniosa el centro de su rostro. Los brazos son delgados pero fuertes, y están decorados por un delicado par de manos. La piel de sus piernas es clara, y sus pies se posan elegantemente sobre el andador, engalanados por unas sandalias con adornos de pedrería.

— Spectra… — susurra la joven azteca, embelesada por la belleza de la muchacha.

— Saskia. — replica ella, como quien revela un tesoro que se ha guardado por mucho tiempo. — Mi nombre es Saskia. Aunque supongo que pueden seguir llamándome Spectra.

Micka y Skelita sonríen y se funden en un abrazo con su amiga, notando cómo ella ya no se siente fría como el viento de la noche, sino cálida como el sol del amanecer. Sus manos ya no son transparentes, ni tampoco sus pies. Su tez ha recobrado el color y sus ojos han perdido esa mística aura espectral que solían tener.

Saskia voltea hacia el andador que baja hacia el puerto viejo, fijando su vista en el horizonte.

— Es precioso… — dice al verlo — Siempre me pregunté cómo sería, — el acento alemán emerge discretamente — y hoy, por fin, lo veo.

— ¿Quieres que caminemos hasta el malecón? — sugiere Micka, levantándose.

En ese momento, Rom llega acompañado de Abbey, quien viene vestida en ropa de civil. Ella no parece reconocer a la chica que está junto a Micka, aunque le nota algo familiar.

— Yo a ti conocerte. — dice la yeti, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Quizá de otra vida. — replica Spectra, siguiendo el juego. — Mucho gusto. — le extiende la mano. — Me llamo Saskia, pero mis amigos me dicen Spectra.

Abbey murmura algo en yetish, con los labios temblorosos, y parece no dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Finalmente, lanza sus brazos hacia aquella muchacha y recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

— Yo también te quiero, Abbey. — dice Saskia al recibir el abrazo de su amiga. — Y te voy a extrañar mucho. A ti, a todas y a todos.

El abrazo parece llegar a su final, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de la yeti por prolongarlo. Al final comprende que quizá su amiga tenga algo que decir, y la suelta.

— Chicas: les tengo una última misión. — explica Spectra, sacando un llavero del bolsillo oculto de su vestido. — En mi casa, en mi habitación, tengo un armario antiguo. Tú si lo has visto ¿verdad, Micka?

— Ajá.

— Bueno. — continúa, entregándole las llaves. — En la parte de abajo, junto a los zapatos, hay una maleta pequeña. En esa maleta hay una carta para cada una de ustedes. — voltea a ver a lobo. — Sí Rom, también para ti y para los muchachos. Quiero que por favor las repartan ¿Me ayudan con eso?

— Sí.

— Por supuesto.

— Perfecto. Muchas gracias. — y luego se dirige al licántropo gris. — Rom: tú te encargas de mi testamento ¿verdad?

— Desde luego. — contesta él. — El lunes a primera hora comenzamos.

Abbey y Rommulus se despiden de su amiga y compañera, sorprendidos de la tranquilidad con la que ella se refiere a su testamento y a la casa donde vivía. "Ella ya está lista" piensa la yeti al verla caminar calle abajo junto a Micka "pero nosotras no".

Mientras tanto, las tres chicas llegan hasta el mismo muelle desde el que Billy partió hace ya casi un año. Spectra reconoce inmediatamente al joven vestido de blanco que espera en el extremo del muelle y corre a su encuentro. Billy la levanta en el aire con un beso y gira sobre sus pies, para devolverla suavemente al muelle.

— Te dije que volvería por ti, — le dice, acariciando su mejilla. — aunque debo confesarte que no estaba seguro de si me lo iban a permitir.

— Bueno, — contesta Saskia — ser amiga de la miqui… miqui…

— _Miquicihualpilli_ [3] — la corrige Micka.

— ¡Eso! — afirma rápidamente Spectra. — Tiene sus ventajas.

— Bueno, chicos. — les dice Micka, abrazándolos a ambos. — Que tengan buen viaje.

— Muchas gracias. — responde él.

— No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti. — agrega Saskia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga. — Gracias por todo.

— Los esperamos aquí en noviembre ¿eh? — señala alegremente Skelita. — ¡Con mariachi, tequila y tamales!

— ¿También cerveza y hamburguesas? — pregunta Billy entre risas.

— ¡Lo que uste' pida, mi patrón! — exclama la joven esqueleto, con su festivo acento mexicano. — Ya sabe, ahí en la casa. Vamos a poner una ofrenda grande, 'pa que vengan todos; le voy a decir a mi hermano que se traiga el mariachi; nos encargamos una barrica de reposado, ¡y nos ponemos un bailongo hasta las tres de la mañana!

— ¡Yahoo! — exclama Billy, saltando sobre el muelle.

— Pa' que no me vayan a faltar ¿eh?

— Seguro. — afirma Spectra, riendo.

— Bueno. — concluye la joven azteca. — Ya no les quito más su tiempo. Los va a dejar el tren.

— Oye, Micka: — dice por último Saskia, justo antes de darse la vuelta — si veo a tu hermano…

— Dile que acá lo estamos esperando. — replica con un deje de melancolía. "Aunque no creo que lo encuentres" se dice para sus adentros.

— Buen viaje, chicos. — les dice Skelita con un abrazo.

— Cuídense. — agrega Micka.

— Ustedes también. — finaliza Spectra, para luego darse la vuelta y tomar el brazo de Billy.

Las dos chicas se quedan viendo cómo la pareja se difumina entre los reflejos dorados del sol de la tarde. Skelita toma de nuevo su guitarra, y sigue desgranando acordes que se van flotando sobre las olas, siguiendo a los jóvenes fantasmas en su camino a casa.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** ** _Alere flamam veritatis_** **es una frase en latín que significa "Alimentando la llama de la verdad".**

 **2.-Un** ** _tlapitzalli_** **es una flauta de barro utilizada por los antiguos pueblos de Mesoamérica en divesos rituales y ceremonias. Tenían formas muy variadas, y estaban decoradas con figuras de animales o deidades antiguas.**

 **3.-** ** _Miquicihualpilli_** **significa "princesa de la muerte" o "princesa del inframundo" en náhuatl.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Una Palabra,** Carlos Varela, _Nubes_


	52. Epílogo: El Ángel de la Alianza

**Hoy presentamos:**

 **Epílogo: El Ángel de la Alianza**

 _Y un día hallaremos un camino hacia esta lejana edad dorada  
_ _Los gritos de guerra sonarán el día  
_ _En que estemos ante el amanecer de un nuevo mundo.  
_ **ZP Theart**

 **Necrópolis, Isla Cadáver, Protectorado de Costas del Cráneo, sábado 18 de mayo de 2024.** Un grupo de vehículos Cuervo salen del vientre del _Robert H Steam_ , que está atracado trescientos metros por encima de la bahía de Necrópolis. Se dirigen a la ciudad, acompañados por el majestuoso vuelo de un águila real. Desde el aire, la urbe tiene un aspecto bastante saludable para los primeros seis meses desde la tragedia. Las grúas de construcción se levantan por todo el lugar, y junto a la mampostería desnuda de los edificios nuevos, la ciudad parece una campiña en primavera bañada por el sol de la tarde que se oculta tras las montañas de la Dolorosa.

Pero en medio de aquella campiña hay un pozo oscuro lleno de cadáveres de concreto: la Zona de Alienación. La bomba radiológica que los Legionarios detonaron contaminó todo el centro de la ciudad con cantidades enormes de radiación y químicos altamente tóxicos. Se logró limpiar el sesenta por ciento del área afectada, pero las calles alrededor de la Plaza del Ayuntamiento presentan niveles de contaminación tan altos, que no será posible caminarlas sino hasta dentro de muchos años. Esto ha dejado un área de casi un kilómetro cuadrado sin reconstruir, toda ella bordeada por un inmenso muro de concreto tan triste como el que dividió a la capital alemana hasta 1989.

Los Cuervos dan un giro y se enfilan hacia el recién erigido Parque de la Alianza, un espacio verde de ocho hectáreas situado sobre unos acantilados al norte de la ciudad. El lugar fue construido por el gobierno para que albergara un monumento conmemorativo en honor a todas las víctimas de la Guerrilla. El proyecto ya estaba en construcción desde antes de los ataques a Necrópolis, pero tras éstos, se decidió que debería honrar también a las víctimas de estos hechos.

Rochelle, quien viaja con Robecca, contempla desde el cielo el más artístico de sus proyectos: la Catedral. Su firma ganó el concurso lanzado por el gobierno para erigir el monumento, por la "melancólica y solemne combinación de elementos góticos y modernistas que honran al presente, pasado y futuro de la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional". La planta del edificio presenta una forma de V que desciende suavemente por la pendiente del acantilado, apuntando hacia el mar. Cada brazo tiene más de veinte metros de altura, diez de ancho, y sesenta de longitud. Sus vitrales, de cuatro metros de ancho y casi veinte de altura, cuentan la historia de la Hermandad, en el lado Norte; y de los monstruos y humanos, en el lado Sur. Los muros están soportados por una serie de arbotantes y contrafuertes característicos de la arquitectura gótica En la unión de ambas secciones de la V se levanta una imponente aguja de piedra de más de cuarenta metros de alto, que en su interior alberga el corazón del edificio.

Entre ambos brazos de la Catedral se aloja un jardín de esculturas de bronce que retratan tan sólo una calle de la Zona de Alienación: un par de autos destrozados, fragmentos de las fachadas que cayeron a la calle, una carriola volcada, juguetes desmembrados junto al retorcido esqueleto metálico de un columpio, decenas de prendas de ropa requemadas, y mil cosas más, todo resguardado por las plantas. Jinafire diseñó estas piezas, y para ello tuvo que viajar al corazón mismo de la zona, protegerse con un traje especial contra la radiación, y prepararse mentalmente para algo a lo que nunca antes había estado expuesta: las secuelas de la guerra. Lo que más impacto le causó fue la muñeca rota que halló entre los escombros de una casa, cuyos ojos eran sólo dos agujeros tan vacíos como el alma de los criminales que atentaron contra la ciudad.

La inauguración de este complejo será el día de hoy, en punto de las seis de la tarde. Las autoridades querían celebrarlo el mismo día catorce, cuando se cumplieran siete meses de la tragedia, pero se decidió recorrer la fecha a un sábado para que los deudos tuvieran la oportunidad de acudir a la cita. Se ha reunido el Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de Protección, el gabinete completo de la Secretaría General, el gobernador de Isla Cadáver, el presidente municipal de Necrópolis, y un vasto directorio de autoridades políticas y militares, además de personalidades del ámbito civil. La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en la Plaza de los caídos, una plancha de piedra del tamaño de un campo de fútbol que hace que la Catedral vista desde el aire parezca la punta de una flecha. En el lado contrario al edificio se ha montado un escenario completo que albergará a la Orquesta Sinfónica Nacional, la cual dará un concierto al finalizar la ceremonia.

Rochelle, Robecca, Ignysse y Jinafire bajan de los Cuervos ataviadas con los mismos trajes del día del asalto al castillo. Han dejado sus vehículos en el estacionamiento del parque, y en seguida van a encontrarse con Clawd, Draculaura, Jackson, Frankie, Thad, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Moe, Iris, Manny, Lagoona, Gil, Holt y Operetta. Los chicos vienen todos vestidos de traje, según la invitación; mientras que ellas lucen vestido formal, mas no precisamente de fiesta. El traje de Draculaura es un poco más holgado, para alojar sus ocho meses de embarazo. Si todo sale bien, el próximo mes será madre por primera vez.

La Banda Sinfónica de la Marina de Protección entona un arreglo de _Greensleves_. Las notas melancólicas de la pieza flotan por entre las filas de asientos como la neblina en un campo veraniego. Abbey saluda a las chicas desde su lugar frente al estrado, engalanada con el uniforme de gran gala de la Marina: saco negro con botonadura dorada en doble fila, ambas mangas adornadas con dos bandas doradas rematadas una tercera del mismo color con apariencia de tentáculo que forma un bucle. En las hombreras se repite el mismo patrón que en los manguitos, más un cordón de cuerda dorada trenzado elaboradamente que cuelga desde el hombro derecho. La falda es de corte recto en negro, con medias blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello va recogido totalmente, y cubierto por una gorra blanca con visera negra y la insignia de la marina al frente. Los toques finales del uniforme son: un sable naval de vaina negra con detalles dorados y empuñadura blanca, y la Cruz de la Orden de la Sangre que se ganó a bordo del _Cipactli_ , hace ya once años.

Micka espera junto a la pequeña Luna, vestida con el mismo traje del día del golpe contra Ramsés. La niña lleva el trajecito que Abbey le regaló para el Día del Niño hace un par de semanas: falda azul con bordados tradicionales de la cultura yeti, blusa con encajes blancos y más figuras geométricas, un par de botas de piel azul, y un prendedor de hueso en el cabello.

Al tomar sus lugares en las filas del frente, los chicos de Monster High se encuentran con Cleo, quien ya se ha recuperado completamente de la petrificación con la que Deuce le salvó la vida. El capitán, ataviado también con uniforme de gala, sostiene en brazos a la pequeña Mariah, que ahora ha encontrado en Cleo a su nueva madre. En la misma fila se encuentra Lilith, quien no corrió con la misma suerte que su amiga. Su piel tiene ahora un tono mortecino, y su cabello rubio luce ligeramente verdoso. No obstante, conserva el porte elegante y el buen gusto para la moda, y ha recuperado la voz. Un poco más atrás se encuentra Kat Whitefang acompañada por sus padres. La herida en la oreja, causada por la explosión de la tienda, hace mucho tiempo que sanó. Junto a ellos aguardan las gemelas Blackcat, vestidas aún de negro por su hermana de corazón. Junto al escenario, Howleen, Twyla, Lothar y los chicos de A Night to Remember esperan junto con el resto de The Odd Opry Orchestra. Dredd 'Vorgheem y Viktoria von Schwarzblut, ahora capitanes de navío, esperan junto con el resto de la tripulación del _Cipactli_.

Honey y Venus se dedican a sacar instantáneas de la multitud que se extiende sobre la plaza. Desde antes de que los Legionarios balearan la casa de veraneo de Frankie, la monstruita del pantano había estado trabajando en un proyecto sobre la vida en el Protectorado diez años después de los ataques de los Cazadores. El conflicto en Necrópolis cambió el enfoque de su cámara, y aún al día de hoy está preparando un documental sobre el asedio. La tesis doctoral de Romulus, _El sitio de Necrópolis_ , le ha servido a la joven cineasta para darle forma a su documental, el cual contendrá entrevistas, testimonios, extractos del proceso contra Vasiliev, tomas de las protestas del día del golpe de Estado, e incluso fragmentos de lo que Honey alcanzó a grabar durante el ataque a la casa y la huida nocturna por las calles de una ciudad en llamas.

Cuando las manecillas negras del reloj del centro de la plaza marcan las seis en punto de la tarde, el potente sonido de la corneta llama la atención de todo el público sobre la plaza. El conde Drácula se coloca frente al micrófono, y la suave brisa del Pacífico hace ondear su icónica capa rojinegra.

— Buenas tardes. — dice con el cálido y grave acento rumano que lo caracteriza. — Distinguidos miembros del presídium, soldados de las Fuerzas de Protección, y ciudadanos de Necrópolis: esta tarde, nos hemos reunido en este lugar para recordar a aquellos que cayeron luchando por la vida y la libertad durante los terribles eventos del mes de octubre del año pasado. Estamos aquí para inaugurar nuestro nuevo futuro, y para honrar a nuestro valeroso pasado. Para dar inicio a esta ceremonia de inauguración del Parque de la Alianza, los invito a todos a ponerse de pie, descubrirse la cabeza y entonar el himno de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania.

La multitud se levanta de sus asientos, el director de la banda sinfónica da un par de golpes al atril con la batuta, y los músicos comienzan a ejecutar la solemne marcha cuyo canto simboliza la paz y la unidad entre los monstruos y los humanos. A medida que las partituras se desenvuelven, Abbey y el resto del equipo recuerdan cómo estalló todo aquella terrible noche. Afortunadamente, su coraje, determinación, resiliencia y habilidad, les permitieron burlar a la muerte que los Legionarios habían traído consigo. Los relatos negros que nacieron esa noche de sábado seguirán contándose por generaciones, para que se recuerde aquello que no se debe repetir. El himno termina, y es esta vez el ahora ex secretario David Huntsman quien toma la palabra en el estrado.

— "Sólo en la fortuna adversa se hallan las grandes lecciones del heroísmo" — comienza Huntsman — Con esta frase del filósofo romano Lucio Anneo Séneca, quiero dar comienzo a la ceremonia de condecoración en la que el pueblo de Costas del Cráneo y la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania, reconocen las virtudes de sus hijos, jóvenes guerreros y guerreras que demostraron valor sin precedentes.

Un oficial de la Armada hace una señal, y entonces Abbey, Robecca, Dana, Micka y Deuce suben al estrado. El gran almirante Charles De Mort, quien asumió el mando de la 1ª Fuerza Naval después de la desaparición del almirante Thlan, se cuadra frente al grupo, y un cadete de la Escuela Naval le acerca el micrófono.

— La Medalla de la Orden de los Oscurecidos — explica el almirante — se otorga por actos de valentía e intrepidez, más allá de la llamada del deber, con riesgo de la propia vida, mientras se está en combate contra un enemigo de la Organización y de la Comunidad Monstruosa Internacional.

Varios oficiales de alto rango prenden las medallas al pecho de los capitanes. La presea está chapada en oro, y consiste en una estrella de cinco brazos con forma de punta de flecha que apuntan hacia el centro. El círculo del medio está rodeado por un anillo que dice "Caballeros de la Oscuridad" en la mitad superior, y la leyenda "Fraternidad" en la sección inferior, franqueada por dos estrellas. Entre los brazos de la estrella hay varias ramas de laurel, y sobre el brazo superior está posado un murciélago dorado con las alas abiertas. Todo el conjunto se sostiene por un listón de color negro, azul y rojo.

— Doctora Micka Thlan: — le dice el secretario a Micka, al darle una caja de madera con la medalla, y un ejemplar cuidadosamente doblado de la bandera del Protectorado — el nombre de su hermano ha quedado grabado para siempre en las páginas de la Historia no sólo de la Organización y el Protectorado, sino de todo el mundo.

Micka estrecha su mano y trata de contener las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus ojos estelares. Al volver la vista hacia el público se encuentra con el rostro de Skelita, quien le devuelve una mirada de apoyo.

— Capitana Abigail Bominable: — dice el almirante Charles De Mort — su padre y su tío estarán muy orgullosos de usted, y seguramente su hermana también lo estaría.

Abbey le estrecha la mano y recuerda claramente los eventos que la llevaron a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: embarcarse en un acorazado, hace diez años ya.

— Capitana Robecca Steam: — continúa el comandante, saludándola como a un oficial superior — sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de usted.

Robecca le responde el saludo y le regala una sonrisa. Un silbido llama su atención, y al levantar la vista descubre a un águila parada en la estructura de aluminio que cubre el escenario. La chica sonríe al ver al ave, enviándole con ello un saludo a su comandante, a través de ese mensajero alado.

— Un hombre está hecho de sus decisiones, capitán. — le dice el almirante a Deuce al entregarle la medalla.

Cuando el joven capitán Gorgon voltea hacia el público, halla entre la multitud el verdadero premio a su valor: Cleo y Mariah, dos vidas que lograron florecer en medio de la destrucción de los Legionarios.

— De la misma manera — prosigue el almirante De Mort — se hace entrega de la Cruz de la Armada a los siguientes oficiales, por su destacada participación en la Operación Día del Juicio.

Conforme los van nombrando, Dredd 'Vorgheem, Antolín Akulovsky, Thomas Benthorns y varios marinos más van subiendo a recibir su medalla: una cruz patada de plata esmaltada de azul, con un círculo en el centro donde se dibuja la insignia de la Marina de protección. El listón que sujeta la cruz al pecho de los oficiales es de color rojo y azul.

— Pero fuera de las armas también surgen grandes héroes. — dice esta vez el general Henry Bloodgood — El Estado Mayor General de las Fuerzas de Protección se enorgullece de otorgar la Cruz de la Orden de la Sangre a: Rochelle Goyle, Jinafire Long, Spectra Vondergeist, Ignysse Flamel y Micka Thlan, por haber demostrado los más altos y puros valores de la tradición castrense en tiempos de guerra, aún fuera de las filas de las fuerzas armadas.

Las chicas suben al estrado, con la frente en alto y engalanadas con el reluciente acero de las armas que dieron la primera estocada a los Legionarios. Twyla se separa de Howleen y se integra a la fila justo detrás de Ignysse, para recibir la medalla en nombre de Spectra. Podrían entregársela a uno de los Vondergeist que aún viven, pero el Estado Mayor lo consideró inviable. Fue idea de Abbey que la medalla fuese entregada a Twyla, la mejor amiga de Spectra en la otra vida.

— Doctora Twyla Boogieman: — comienza Franz von Poltergeist, comandante de la División de Investigación de Delitos Paranormales — las acciones de la detective Spectra Vondergeist fueron acordes a las más honorables tradiciones del servicio policial. Su astucia para la investigación, su gran sentido de la justicia, y su valentía ante una situación desesperada dicen mucho de su persona, y de la División. La corporación ha perdido a una gran mujer.

Poltergeist le entrega a Twyla una caja de madera con la medalla y la foto de Spectra en el interior, y un ejemplar de la bandera de Costas del Cráneo doblado cuidadosamente. La medalla consiste en una cruz de malta esmaltada en rojo, con ramas de laurel entre los brazos. En el centro de la cruz está un disco en cuyo borde superior se lee "Orden de la Sangre", mientras que en el inferior se aprecia la palabra "Valor". Adentro del disco se muestra una gota de sangre de rubí. Sobre el brazo superior de la cruz se posa un murciélago con las alas abiertas, todo ello soportado por un listón amarillo y rojo.

— Honor, a quien honor merece. — dice el conde Drácula. — La liberación de Necrópolis no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo del personal conscripto a las reservas del Ejército y la Armada; jóvenes valientes y aguerridos que supieron responder al llamado del deber y cumplirlo con valor.

Clawd, Romulus, Jackson, Holt, Gil, Moe, Manny y Thad suben en fila al estrado. Desde la plataforma, Clawd le guiña un ojo a Draculaura, quien aplaude junto al resto del público de la plaza. Rom, Gil y los demás vienen en representación de todos los conscriptos convocados, puesto que si se les entregaran medallas a todos en la ceremonia, se necesitaría de varias horas para terminar. Las condecoraciones consisten en una estrella de latón con el símbolo de la Organización en el centro, y la leyenda "Servicio Militar – Campaña de Necrópolis" alrededor. Se llevan en el cuello con un listón azul claro.

— Enhorabuena, hijo. — le dice el conde a su yerno, dándole una palmanda. — A mi nieto le encantarán las historias del _Cipactli_.

— No tanto como las suyas de las Cruzadas, supongo. — contesta Clawd con una leve risa.

— A continuación: — informa Drácula. — quisiera pedirles que guardemos un minuto de silencio, antes de proceder a la salva de honor, que será ejecutada por un pelotón de cadetes de la Escuela Naval Militar.

El silencio entra en la plaza como una pequeña ola en una playa, comenzando por el estrado de la banda y deslizándose hasta alcanzar la Catedral. Los terribles nombres que trajeron la destrucción y la muerte a Necrópolis comienzan a aparecerse como fantasmas entre la multitud. De todos ellos, Vasiliev fue el primero en caer. Lo ejecutaron tres días después de su juicio exponiéndolo a una dosis de radiación tan alta que de él sólo quedaron las cenizas. Ni siquiera su sobrina, una joven vampira ucraniana inconsciente de su relación genealógica con el vampiro más buscado del mundo, quiso recibir la urna. Había visto demasiado dolor ajeno en las noticias internacionales como para alojar a aquel monstruo en la pequeña cripta de su familia. El Tribunal tomó la decisión de no disponer de sus restos en una tumba fija, para que después no se convirtiera en un lugar de peregrinaje para los fanáticos de la supremacía vampírica. La urna fue transportada a bordo del _MS Balrog_ rumbo al Pacífico Sur, y lo último que Abbey y Dana vieron del viejo Sergei Vasiliev era que se perdía en la inmensidad del océano, convertido para siempre en polvo negro.

Cuando el silencio termina, el pelotón de cadetes procede a preparar sus armas. Con la primera orden, se llevan el fusil al hombro; con la segunda orden, accionan el cerrojo del arma; y con la tercera orden, un potente disparo resuena por toda la plaza. El proceso se repite un par de veces más, acompañado por los cañones de la 3ª batería del 5° batallón de artillería del Ejército.

El joven teniente Boris Krushchev, hijo del capitán León Krushchev; el señor John Shriek, esposo de la teniente Holley Shriek; y algunos otros deudos, suben al estrado para recoger la Medalla Kraken, la cual se entrega a todos aquellos miembros de las Fuerzas caídos en el campo de batalla. Consta de un corazón azul ultramar rodeado por tentáculos, que en su interior luce una imagen de perfil del almirante Hans van der Vene, fundador de la flota de la antigua Hermandad y el primer marino monstruo abatido en combate. El corazón pende de un listón azul oscuro en cuyo broche se pueden leer las palabras latinas _Pro Libertate_ , que significan, "Por la libertad".

— La medalla Mary Bloodstain — explica la directora de la Organización Bestial de la Salud, Mandy Choir — se entrega a todos aquellos médicos que sirvan con ética, rectitud, empeño, dedicación y entrega durante desastres naturales y emergencias médicas masivas de cualquier índole, así como a aquellos que hagan una aportación extraordinaria a la medicina monstruosa.

Skelita y Cupid suben al estrado en nombre de toda la tripulación del _MNS Sangre y Lágrimas_. Cuando ellas volvieron de su misión humanitaria junto con la luna de febrero, venían con el equipaje lleno de agradecimientos, vidas salvadas, y tragedias de humanos y monstruos. Compartieron sus historias con Draculaura y Cleo, y ellas decidieron incluirlas en el libro que relata una de las historias más espeluznantes que jamás hayan vivido: _Necrópolis: adentro del terror_. La obra será publicada por el Comité Diplomático el próximo mes, y presentada en la 38ª Feria Internacional del Libro de Costas del Cráneo, a celebrarse en el mes de noviembre. Entre sus páginas se podrán leer decenas de testimonios de los monstruos y humanos que vivieron el asedio de Necrópolis, tanto en la capital como en las distintas poblaciones de la isla. Contendrá también fotografías, fragmentos de artículos periodísticos, publicaciones de internet, entrevistas, obras literarias breves y demás información relacionada con la tragedia. Al final de sus páginas se pondrá el poema "Arde el Cielo", escrito por Draculaura en honor a las víctimas de la Guerrilla y el Asedio.

La medalla que reciben Cupid y Skelita es un simple óvalo de bronce que aloja una imagen de perfil de la doctora Mary Bloodstain. El listón es de color rojo, y el broche que sostiene la presea está adornado con una cruz roja sobre fondo blanco. En el reverso del medallón puede leerse la misma frase que Prescylla Blackwater encontró bajo el retrato que la acompañó en sus horas a bordo del _Cipactli_ : "El dolor es universal".

— "Mejor morir de pie, que vivir toda una vida arrodillado" — anuncia a continuación Cleo DeNile — Con esta frase del revolucionario mexicano Emiliano Zapata, quiero anunciar la entrega de la Medalla de la Libertad a las siguientes personas, por su coraje y gran conciencia social, cuyas acciones fueron el primer paso para la liberación de la ciudad de Necrópolis y de Isla Cadáver.

Conforme van escuchando sus nombres en la voz de su amiga, Frankie, Ghoulia, Moe y Jackson suben al estrado a recibir la presea: un disco de plata con el ícono del gorro frigio en el centro, y las palabras "Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad" grabadas alrededor. El listón de colores blanco y azul rodea al cuello de los chicos, y sostiene la medalla justo sobre su pecho.

— Y ahora que hemos culminado — continúa el ex secretario Huntsman — con la entrega de las medallas a los héroes que liberaron a la ciudad de Necrópolis, quiero pedirles a los honorables miembros del presídium que nos acompañen para la inauguración del Monumento a los Caídos en la Guerrilla y el Asedio de Necrópolis.

El pasillo que se abre en medio de la multitud sirve de paso para los anfitriones de la ceremonia. Micka camina con Skelita e Ignysse; detrás de ella vienen Cleo y Deuce, Robecca, Rochelle, Jinafire, y todo el resto de la pandilla de Monster High. La Catedral se levanta al fondo de la plaza. Sus ladrillos de cantera blanca parecen incendiarse por las luminarias doradas que se esconden entre la piedra, lanzando llamaradas de decenas de metros de altura. Un listón rojo se extiende entre dos de las lámparas de hierro colado que resguardan el jardín con las esculturas. El gobernador de Isla Cadáver, el alcalde de Necrópolis y el resto de los políticos que han venido al evento se reúnen detrás del listón. A las siete de la tarde con veintidós minutos, cinco pares de tijeras cortan la cinta, dejando abierta la Catedral al público.

— ¡Chicas y chicos! — anuncia Rochelle desde la enorme puerta de madera. — ¡Por aquí, por favor!

El grupo la sigue a través del umbral y entran a una majestuosa sala coloreada por la luz de las cristaleras que se abren enmarcadas por arcos ojivales. Los grupos de columnillas neogóticas suben más de veinte metros, y se intersectan en el techo con una bóveda de tracerías de la que cuelgan decenas de miles de cuentas de vidrio azul: una por cada una de las víctimas del Asedio, y otro tanto por las de la Guerrilla. Todo el complejo parece un bosque dorado, con la cantera cubierta por láminas de latón pulido.

En el centro de ambos brazos se encuentra el corazón del monumento: una majestuosa escultura de bronce. Se trata de una columna cónica de doce metros de altura y cuatro de diámetro en la base, constituida por decenas de monstruos y humanos, de distintas especies, razas y culturas, que se sostienen unos a otros como si bailaran en actitud festiva. En la cima de la columna se apoya un modelo de la Tierra de tres metros de diámetro, bruñido y grabado con los continentes, pero sin división política. Sobre el orbe se encuentra la escultura que le da nombre al parque: el Ángel de la Alianza. Mitad monstruo, mitad humano: un ala de ave, y una de murciélago; orejas de lobo, colmillos de vampiro, garras de yeti, cuerpo de rasgos femeninos y pies completamente humanos. Está vestido con una túnica ceñida a su cintura con una cuerda. En su mano derecha levanta una espada al aire, en dirección al mar; y en su mano izquierda sostiene una balanza con dos corazones exactamente iguales.

Jinafire Long y Heath Burns son los responsables de esta escultura. Cuando el gobierno lanzó la convocatoria, ambos presentaron sus diseños: un ángel de parte de Jin; y el mundo sostenido por las razas, de parte de Heath. El conde Drácula y el secretario Huntsman, jueces del concurso, quedaron tan maravillados con los diseños, que decidieron unirlos en uno solo. Tomó casi un año terminar la escultura, con gran esfuerzo y dedicación al detalle de parte de ambos artistas.

La Catedral, el Ángel de la Alianza y el libro redactado por Cleo y Draculaura son sólo una parte de los proyectos que se han hecho para ayudar al pueblo a sobrellevar el duelo. Se ha escrito mucho sobre Necrópolis después de la guerra, como si los artistas de la pluma quisieran tomar la sangre derramada en la ciudad para convertirla en tinta, y con ella darle a las almas rotas una nueva inmortalidad.

Cuando Clawdia, la hija mayor de los Wolf, escuchó la historia de Kat Whitefang, supo que había encontrado un diamante en bruto. _Los ángeles sin alas_ , su primera obra directa para las librerías, y no para los cines, cuenta la historia de dos hermanas adolescentes atrapadas en el conflicto que tienen que luchar la batalla más difícil de todas: la supervivencia en una tierra de nadie. Clawdia es una de las más reconocidas guionistas de cine monstruoso, ganadora de un premio Oscare al Mejor Guión en 2020 por la película _Murciélagos sobre el lago_ , y de la Garra de Oro del Festival Intenacional de Cine del Cabo por _El laberinto de los lobos_. A pesar de que nunca antes había escrito algo directo para las librerías, su obra ha tenido una acogida excelente, tanto entre los fanáticos de sus películas como fuera de ellos.

La productora y actriz Elissabat von Vamp, amiga íntima de Clawdia y Draculaura, quedó tan cautivada con la historia, que ha decidido llevarla a la pantalla grande. La cinta será dirigida por Honey Swamp, y contará con la participación de Elissabat en el papel de la hermana mayor, y de la actriz francesa Lucette Flamel en el papel de la hermana menor. Se planea que el filme llegue a los cines a mediados de 2026.

Además del libro que hizo junto a Cleo, Draculaura redactó una novela titulada _La ciudad del corazón roto_. En ella se relata la cruda pero esperanzadora historia de una pareja de recién casados cuya idílica luna de miel se ve frustrada por los ataques a la ciudad. El libro fue publicado a finales de abril, y los críticos dicen que es una de las mejores apuestas para el Premio Craneano de Literatura 2024.

La sala que resguarda al Ángel de la Alianza tiene una gran puerta de madera que se abre hacia una pequeña plazoleta que se sostiene apenas un poco detrás del borde del acantilado. Abbey se asoma por el umbral y en la baranda de la explanada distingue a un hombre cuya silueta le resulta familiar. "¿Podría ser? Se pregunta la yeti a medida que se acerca. El sujeto lleva un uniforme naval similar al que usaba el almirante De Mort, aunque el cordón que lleva atado al hombro parece más una serpiente dorada que un hilo ornamental. El saco es largo, de corte al estilo del siglo XVIII, en color azul con vivos dorados. Unas botas de caña alta con herrajes dorados se posan sobre los adoquines de cantera rosa, y junto a un par de pantalones rectos está una espada con una hoja ondulante en acero azul eléctrico. Y en cuanto Abbey identifica el arma, el monstruo voltea a verla a través de unas gafas de sol de lentes circulares con montura de bronce. Parece que le da una ligera sonrisa con una boca llena de dientes y un rostro de piel índigo con escamas finas y brillantes.

— Felicidades, Luz de Norte. — dice el hombre con una voz de trueno.

— Gracias. — responde la yeti con una leve reverencia.

— Veo que mi esposa y yo hemos elegido bien a nuestros emisarias. — continúa él. — Han demostrado que están a la altura de las difíciles circunstancias que se les presentaron, y han salido airosas de su batalla.

— Muchas gracias, señor. — replica Abbey con modestia. — Creo que todas dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

En ese instante, Micka deja a Luna con Skelita y atraviesa la plaza para encontrarse con los dos monstruos que charlan del otro lado.

— Muy buenas tardes tenga, señor Tláloc. — dice la joven azteca al incorporarse, con una reverencia.

— Muy buenas tardes. — replica el soberano. — Y felicidades a ti también. — señala al ver la medalla en el cuello de la chica.

— Gracias.

— Y ahora ¿en dónde está el resto del equipo? — pregunta Tláloc.

— Seguramente viendo la Catedral o preparándose para el concierto. — responde Abbey.

— Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que se los diré a ustedes. — explica el Señor de la Lluvia. — Ya tenemos cinco Fragmentos: _Quiahuitl, Mallinali, Calli, Miquiztli_ y _Cipactli_ [1], pero aún faltan quince más.

— Pero… usted sabe dónde están ¿no? — comenta la yeti, enarcando una ceja.

— Ésa es la siguiente aventura, Svetta.

Las chicas responden con una risa.

— Bueno, debo retirarme. — expresa Tláloc. — Ya se acerca el temporal de lluvias en México y debo ir a regar las parcelas.

El águila real que estaba parada en el techo del escenario durante la ceremonia baja del techo de la catedral y se posa sobre la baranda de piedra de la plazoleta, justo al lado de Micka. Ella le acaricia levemente las plumas de la cabeza al tiempo que mira la anilla dorada que lleva en la pata.

— Señor Tláloc: — dice la joven, alcanzándolo en medio de la plaza — una última pregunta.

— ¿Sí? — responde el hombre al dar la media vuelta.

— ¿Sabe algo de… de mi hermano? — pregunta con un temblor en la voz.

El monstruo inclina un poco la cabeza. Es imposible distinguir la expresión en sus ojos, por las gafas y los dientes afilados, pero parece que comprende el dolor de la chica.

— Me temo que no. — responde tras unos momentos. — Mis tlaloques y mi esposa han peinado el océano durante todos estos meses, pero no han encontrado nada. Ni un solo diente de él; ni siquiera un mísero tornillo del barco. Es como si se hubieran evaporado; pero tenemos que hallarlo, porque uno de los Fragmentos se fue con él.

La joven baja la vista hacia las olas que bañan las rocas al pie del acantilado. "¿A dónde te has ido, hermano, que ni siquiera los dioses pueden encontrarte?" piensa mientras la espuma blanca escurre por entre los guijarros y los erizos.

— Lo vamos a encontrar, Micka. — concluye el Señor de la Lluvia, que se despide de la chica con un brevísimo abrazo. — Tienes mi palabra.

Ella levanta la vista y le dice adiós con una sonrisa triste, antes de verlo desaparecer entre los monstruos y humanos que ya comienzan a salir de la Catedral hacia la plazoleta.

— ¡Hey, chicas! — grita Clawdeen desde la puerta de la sala del Ángel. — ¡Ya vénganse! ¡Ya va a empezar el concierto!

— Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Abbey. — le dice Dana con una risa. — No querrás que los del Estado Mayor te vean en el mosh con eso puesto.

La montañesa suelta una carcajada y regresa para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, que ya corren para conseguirse el mejor lugar frente al escenario. The Odd Opry Orchestra y A Night To Remember darán un concierto hoy con la Orquesta Sinfónica Nacional del Protectorado, para la inauguración de la gira _Monsters For Peace World Tour_ que los llevará a esparcir el mensaje de paz y cooperación de la Organización del Tratado de Transilvania por los cinco continentes.

También los músicos le han rendido homenaje a la ciudad. Operetta y su banda lanzaron su nuevo álbum en marzo, titulado _The Sky Burns._ Con un total de doce temas y tres sencillos, está camino a convertirse en su disco más exitoso. Su sonido es la característica mezcla de heavy metal, hard rock, jazz swing, big band, world music y ópera que tantos éxitos les ha cosechado, aunque ahora viene con unos toques más sinfónicos.

Howleen Wolf y A Night to Remember también hicieron su parte con el disco _The Night of the Red Crystals_ en el que incluyen diez temas y cuatro sencillos. Fue lanzado a la par del nuevo álbum de The Odd Opry Orchestra, y ya se ha perfilado como el disco más exitoso de la banda, y en su transición definitiva al nuevo monstercore.

Con el Sol ya acostado sobre la serranía, el enorme escenario proyecta una formidable sombra sobre los asistentes al concierto. Howleen aparece en el escenario armada con una Ibanez S Prestige decorada con gráficos de vidrios rotos y gotas de sangre. La acompaña Lothar, quien se acomoda en un piano Steinway tratado para que parezca hecho de madera quemada. Detrás de ellos vienen Doughey, con una Ibanez S7420 de siete cuerdas con una decoración similar, y Twyla, con un violín eléctrico Liquid de cinco cuerdas, con el cuerpo en forma de espiral y aerografiado para que parezca hecho de porcelana craquelada. Dante, el baterista, se acomoda detrás de un kit Pearl de doble bombo con un acabado en gráficos que parecen tomados de un caza de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Finalmente, Lucy hace su aparición con un bajo Ibanez SR305 en acabado rojo quemado con las siglas ANTR en tipografía de esténcil. Todos los miembros de la banda visten atuendos que parecen sacados de los escombros de alguna ciudad de Normandía después del Dia D.

Del otro lado viene Operetta, con un peinado al estilo de los años 40 y un vestido con un toque _dieselpunk_ , a juego con el resto de la banda. No lleva ningún instrumento además de su voz, pero eso le basta. Holt la acompaña ataviado como un gángster de los 30's, con un cráneo en el sombrero fedora y una auténtica Les Paul en rojo caoba con maquinaria dorada. Huesús Calaveras[2], el hermano de Skelita, la saluda desde su lugar en el escenario, sosteniendo entre sus manos una trompeta con grabados aztecas. Johnny Spirit, un viejo amigo de Operetta, viene de la mano de Scareene Loudscream, una joven chelista banshee. Él trae un violín Stratton Skull que parece arder como las ascuas de una hoguera, y ella un cello Yamaha Silent SVC-110 decorado con telarañas. The Odd Opry Orchestra se compone en total de: dos guitarras, contrabajo, piano, violonchelo, violín, batería, dos trompetas, dos trombones y dos saxofones. Y el día de hoy hay que agregar a esa lista toda una orquesta sinfónica completa, con un coro pequeño.

— ¡Buenas noches, Necrópolis! — dice Operetta por el micrófono.

Monstruos y humanos responden con una ovación.

— Una vez — comienza Holt, junto a su chica — un viejo marino gruñón me dijo — y mira a Micka con una sonrisa de complicidad — que la mejor manera de olvidar a una mujer era convertirla en literatura[3]. Y yo creo que eso también aplica a cualquier otra tragedia que sacuda nuestras vidas. Por eso, esta noche los invito a que con ésta sinfonía que compusimos para ustedes, olvidemos el dolor de lo perdido, levantemos la cara y recibamos al futuro con algo de rock.

Se escuchan cuatro golpes de baqueta, y el director de la orquesta hace el ademán que da inicio a la pieza. Johnny comienza con un leve fraseo de violín, al que luego se incorpora el resto de la sección de cuerdas. Howleen contesta con un arpegio de guitarra, Dante da un platillazo y un breve redoble, y la fuerza de la voz de Operetta se hace presente en el escenario, igual que el resplandor del _Cipactli_ en la última noche de la batalla por Necrópolis. Canta sobre las guerras, y sobre la paz, sobre el odio y el amor, sobre la esperanza y el perdón. La música es su lenguaje, y el de todos los habitantes del mundo, monstruos y humanos.

La primera pieza, _The Sky Burns_ , cae sobre los asistentes como una dulce nevada en pleno trópico. Ignysse, de pie junto a Micka, junta las manos y las lleva hasta su rostro formando un hueco con ellas. Una flor de luz azul flota sobre sus manos, temblorosa y brillante como una estrella. Con un suspiro se eleva al cielo, levantándose cual semilla de diente de león sobre el público. Al verla, el resto de fuegos fatuos, elementales de luz y monstruos de fuego exhalan más flores de luz, de todos los colores del espectro visible, y la plaza frente a la Catedral se llena de gotas que luz que flotan ingrávidas hacia el viento del océano. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las luces lleguen a los cercanos suburbios de la ciudad, donde más de ellas nacen de entre calles, casas, comercios, plazas, mercados y parques. Necrópolis, la ciudad más oscura del Protectorado, es ahora la más brillante, gracias a la luz de los corazones de aquellos que creen que es posible resurgir de las cenizas.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **1.-** ** _Quiahuitl, Mallinali, Calli, Miquiztli_** **y** ** _Cipactli_** **son palabras en náhuatl. Significan:** ** _Lluvia, Hierba, Casa, Muerte_** **y** ** _Caimán_** **, respectivamente.**

 **2.-El nombre de "Huesús" es propiedad de Er Deivi, y fue utilizado esta obra con su permiso.**

 **3.-Cita original de Arthur Miller (1915-2005), dramaturgo y guionista estadounidense.**

 **4.-Banda Sonora Original: Dawn Over a New World,** DragonForce, _Sonic Firestorm_ y **Forgiving,** Evgeny Raskin


	53. Créditos y agradecimientos

**Cía. Cinematográfica Dragunov  
** Presentó:

Una producción de:  
 **Filmadora Nacional de Costas del Cráneo**

En colaboración con:  
 **Industrial Nightmare Studios LTD**

Con el patrocinio del  
 **Instituto Craneano de Cinematografía AC**

 **Abbey Bominable  
** **Spectra Vondergeist  
** **Robecca Steam**

En:

 **Las Noches de Necrópolis  
** Una película de Mark R Dragunov

 **Personajes canónicos (propiedad de Mattel Inc.):  
** Frankie Stein  
Draculaura  
Clawdeen Wolf  
Cleo DeNile  
Lagoona Blue  
Deuce Gorgon  
Ghoulia Yelps  
Jackson Jekyll  
Holt Hyde  
Clawd Wolf  
Heath Burns  
Gillington Webber  
Operetta Leroux  
Howleen Wolf  
Sloman Mortavich  
Rochelle Goyle  
Venus McFlytrap  
Chariclo Arganthone Cupid  
Billy Phaidin  
Toralei Stripe  
Purrsephone Blackcat  
Meowlody Blackcat  
Romulus Grauwolff  
Jinafire Long  
Nefera DeNile  
Skelita Calaveras  
Lilith Van Hellscream  
Thad Dracula  
Doughey Seawolf  
Lothar Grainger  
Honey Swamp  
Twyla Boogieman  
Ramsés DeNile  
Robert Hexiciah Steam

 **Personajes originales (propiedad de Mark R Dragunov):  
** Mick Thlan  
Micka Thlan  
Ignysse Flamel  
Dana Jones  
Katrina Whitefang  
Vladislav Dracula  
Seti DeNile  
Isis DeNile  
Anat DeNile  
Neftis DeNile  
David Huntsman  
John Cook  
Marjorie Van Hellscream  
Ada Lovecraft  
Leon Krushchev  
Constantine Shane  
Deborah Lagrange  
Mariah Shane  
Arturo González Piedra  
Antonio Tattaglia  
Mario Tattaglia  
Sergei Markovich Vasiliev  
Luna Leclercq  
Dredd 'Vorgheem  
Henry Bloodgood  
Thor Whitefang  
Shamal Jamsin  
Khaldun D'Gizeh  
Edwin Vondergeist  
Burke Vondergeist  
Gretchen Lorenz  
Blas Vondergeist  
Kirsten Vondergeist  
Prescylla Blackwater  
Anna Viktoria von Schwarzblut  
Jack Long  
Jules Sangnoir  
Daria Dunkelmann  
Nicholas Vulture  
Augustus di Marzio  
Franz von Poltergeist

 **Diseño de vestuario:  
** Clawdeen Wolf y Draculaura

 **Maquillaje:  
** Viperine Gorgon

 **Escenografía:  
** Rochelle Goyle

 **Dirección de fotografía:  
** Honey Swamp

 **Supervisión Musical:  
** Operetta Leroux

 **Ingeniero de audio:  
** Jackson Jekyll

 **Coordinador acrobático:  
** Deuce Gorgon

 **Producción ejecutiva:  
** Elissabat von Vamp

 **Efectos especiales:  
** Industrial Nightmare Studios LTD

 **Dirección de arte:  
** Catrine De Mew

 **Imagen de portada:  
** Brendan Hoffman.  
 _Protestas en la Plaza de la Independencia de Kiev, Ucrania, febrero de 2014._

 **Distribuida por:  
** Filmadora Nacional de Costas del Cráneo

 **Escrita y dirigida por:  
** Mark R Dragunov

 **Basada en la serie de dibujos animados "Monster High" de Mattel Inc.**

La pantalla se queda en negro, las luces se encienden, y el director de la compañía sale al escenario.

— Aquí está, esto es todo. — comienza el director. — Tres años y muchas horas de trabajo invertidas en esto. Si esta novela fuera una película de verdad, habría sido un rotundo fracaso en la taquilla, pero para mí ha sido todo un éxito, porque gracias a ella he aprendido hasta dónde puedo llegar con la literatura, qué es lo que puedo hacer, y cómo es el trabajo de un escritor. Gracias Deivi, por tener la paciencia de quedarte hasta el final y apoyarme en la creación de esta gran obra, por creer en ella y por disfrutarla conmigo.

— ¿Volveremos a ver a nuestras queridas monstruitas en otra aventura en las pantallas de la Cinematográfica? Me temo que no. El Fandom ha cambiado mucho todo este tiempo, tú mismo lo has visto. Ya no es como cuando llegamos. Sin embargo, yo la pluma no la dejo. Me ha dado mucho y no pienso defraudarla. Quizá nos veamos en Ever After High dentro de un tiempo, pero no prometo nada. El tiempo pasa y la vida se complica, pero siempre nos quedará la pluma para desahogarnos.

— No te preocupes por Spectra. Podrá venir de vacaciones dos días al año, e de noviembre, cuando las puertas del inframundo se abren para que los muertos vengan a visitar a sus familiares vivos. Micka y el resto de la pandilla la estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos, fiesta y recuerdos.

— Nos leeremos luego, Deivi. Muchas gracias otra vez por todo.

Las luces se apagan y ambos amigos salen caminando por la puerta. En la calle se despiden. Uno de ellos se aleja sobre la acera mojada, mientras que el otro se encamina hacia el viejo acorazado que se alista para zarpar en el muelle contiguo.


End file.
